


A Dangerous Path To Take

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Freeform, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Possessive Jack, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 154,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: История начинается с понижения Риза, разница в том, что Джек не умер, он все еще успешный Исполнительный директор Гипериона.У Риза есть темный секрет, который он прячет, и это становится сложнее, когда Красавчик Джек обращает на него внимание. Исполнительный директор заводит странную дружбу с первым человеком, с которым, как ему кажется, он может сблизиться, потому что он совершенно безобиден.История рассказывает об изменениях в их отношениях, которые начинаются с собственнической созависимости и перерастают во что-то совершенно иное. Много юмора, но будет еще и ангст по мере развития истории. Будьте готовы к сюжету.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dangerous Path To Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005425) by [KiokuNoOto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiokuNoOto/pseuds/KiokuNoOto). 



С того момента, как Риз попал на Гелиос, он был сосредоточен на получении успеха. Он верил, что он сможет, у него были хорошие мозги программиста, что подтверждалось высшими оценками в школе. Все пятерки, превосходные результаты по всем предметам, по тем, что были важны. Риз никогда не считал физкультуру важной. У него были мозги и смекалка – он знал, когда нужно вести себя тихо, к кому подлизаться и кому всадить нож в спину, не всаживая ни в кого ножи в действительности. Он никогда не был за решение проблемы через насилие. Это была дорога для корпоративных исполнительных директоров, и Красавчик Джек был лучшим примером.  
Но вернемся к Ризу. Он сделал все, чтобы осуществить план, стать самым молодым главой отдела Программирования. Он работал сверхурочно, работал по выходным, чтобы повысить эффективность, его даже заметили, когда он сделал несколько оригинальных улучшений к новой линейке оружия Гипериона. Риз даже вошел во внутренний круг, используя взятки, подлизываясь к Хендерсону и саботируя пару проектов, над которыми работали его конкуренты. И все это для того, чтобы стать большим человеком.  
Конечно, в Гиперионе можно было стать кем-то большим, чем главой отдела, но Ризу нравилась эта должность. Чтобы подняться выше, нужно было убивать, а это точно выходило за его зону комфорта. К тому же, у Риза был хороший инстинкт самосохранения, и он знал, что если поднимется выше и войдет в состав правления, это приведет к его безвременной кончине. Все знали, что если ты работаешь напрямую с Красавчиком Джеком, то это обычно заканчивается быстрым увольнением, со скоростью схлопывающегося вакуума в открытом шлюзе. Если ты оказывался достаточно счастливым, тебя выкидывали в космос, так что Риз даже не хотел думать, какие еще изобретательные способы может придумать Джек, чтобы избавиться от своих подчиненных, раз это считалось удачей. Так что, да, Риз был бы полностью удовлетворен должностью главы отдела Программирования.  
Конечно, добиться такого положения в его возрасте было нелегко, и он, вероятно, не достиг бы ничего без помощи своего лучшего друга, Вона. С того самого дня, как Риз начал работать на Гиперион и встретил своего соседа по комнате, он знал, что они поладят. Вон, в отличие от остальных гиперионцев, был человеком с принципами. Конечно, он мухлевал с деньгами, но он а) никого не убивал и б) никогда не помогал никого убивать. А это было большим, хоть и странным, достижением, учитывая, сколько лет он провел на станции. Ризу повезло, что его лучший друг работал бухгалтером, что делало некоторые вещи гораздо проще. Он знал, у кого были проблемы с деньгами, а значит, кого можно было подкупить, и когда у него самого не хватало наличности, он знал, где было можно ее добыть. Немного, он не был глуп. Ровно столько, чтобы никто не заметил.  
Вон был хорошим и ценным другом, одним из двух, которые у него были. Вторым была Иветта… она была хорошей, по большей части, и ценной, по большей части. На самом деле, она помогала ему добыть запароленные файлы, которые бывали нужны ему время от времени, но она была жуткой обузой для его кошелька. Если бы Риз посчитал все ланчи, за которые он платил, тогда бы ему, возможно, хватило денег, чтобы подкупить Красавчика Джека, если бы он захотел… ладно, может не так много, но близко к тому.  
И Вон, и Иветта были его самыми близкими друзьями с самого первого дня, но даже они не знали его секрет, который он бы не раскрыл, даже умирая. Знаете, Риз был особенным даже больше, чем обычно, даже если не считать его неплохие мозги и инстинкты выживания, у него были силы, которых не было у других людей. Риз был сиреной, что давало ему такие способности, как фазовый скачок или фазовый сдвиг, среди прочих. И тогда почему же он не использовал это себе на пользу? Потому что это не было реальной пользой, скорее угрозой смерти.  
Сирены были чрезвычайно редкими, практически мифическими. И сирена мужского пола? Об этом даже не слышали. И Риз был за это благодарен, потому что иначе ему бы не удалось выдать метки сирены на своем теле за обычную татуировку. Он знал, что если кто-то когда-то узнает, кем он является, его запрут в лаборатории, проводя бесконечные тесты. Так умерли все сирены, о которых он слышал. Некоторых контролировали, как животных, и использовали, как оружие, но результат был всегда один. Риз не хотел закончить жизнь подопытной крыской, так что он дал себе обет никогда не использовать способности сирены. Иногда это было сложно, но он не нарушал правило, так что он даже до конца не знал, какие были у него способности. У каждой сирены был свой набор уникальных способностей, но он жил спокойно, не зная. Это была честная цена за свободу и беззаботную жизнь.  
Ну, назвать его жизнь беззаботной, может, было слишком. На данный момент его жизнь была далека от этого. Для Риза этот день начался отлично, он, наконец, собирался получить повышение, на которое так тяжело работал. Его собирались оценить за все ночи в работе и все трудности, через которые он прошел. С этой мыслью, он шел к кабинету Хендерсона, впервые выглядя уверенно, только для того, чтобы шокированно увидеть, как его предыдущий босс летает в темной пустоте космоса прямо за большим окном. И еще раз, беззаботная – не самое лучшее слово, которое можно было бы использовать сейчас, над этим стоит поработать.  
Риз стоял в шоке, его рот был открыт, а глаза распахнуты широко, он не понимал, как это вообще произошло. Ему никогда не нравился его босс, но теперь его повышение прямо на глазах уплывало в мрачную бездну космоса.  
\- Я так рад, что ты здесь, Риззи, - сказал знакомый, раздражающий голос.  
Риз посмотрел на кресло Хендерсона, чтобы увидеть человека, который точно наслаждался проделанной работой, медленно поворачиваясь в кресле.  
\- Васкез, - сказал Риз сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Теперь Мистер Васкез, парниша, - человек встал.  
Риз ненавидел Васкеза всей своей душой, он был некомпетентным идиотом, который думал, что это круто, подражать Красавчику Джеку. Вот почему он использовал клички так же, как их лидер. Тем не менее, как Джек вызывал страх и уважение, единственное, что вызывал Васкез – тошнота от того, каким самодовольным и тупым было его лицо. По крайней мере, по мнению Риза.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты уже увидел, что Хендерсону пришлось срочно покинуть нас. Я полагаю, это было смертельно важно, учитывая обстоятельства, - он рассмеялся. – Понял? Смертельно важно… СМЕРТЕЛЬНО.  
Васкез, очевидно был очень доволен своей шуткой, но увидев то, как Риз не впечатлен, немного успокоился.  
\- Так что, Риз, раз Хендерсон больше не с нами, кажется, что все его обязанности переходят ко мне, так как я – НОВЫЙ глава Программирования.  
\- Что?! Ты, наверное, шутишь? – гневно спросил Риз, после чего получил хук слева и схватился за глаз.  
Он зашипел от боли. Точно останется весьма неприятный синяк.  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе дважды думать, прежде чем говорить со своим боссом в таком тоне. Итак, на чем мы остановились? Ах, да, мое повышение. Ну, что я могу сказать, я заслужил его. Но не думай, что я забыл о тебе. Я верю, что и тебя ждет повышение. В конце концов, у тебя есть идеи чуть лучше обычных, и я всегда верил, что инициатива должна быть награждена, - сказал Васкез, весело, положив руку Ризу на плечо, потряся парня немного, будто стараясь выжать из него воодушевление.  
\- Повышение? – Риз не верил в слово, которое произнес, и он бы с радостью отрезал руку Васкеза, просто чтобы он перестал его трогать, если б мог.  
Он никаким образом не мог получить повышение, потому что это означало бы стать главой отдела, а он не верил, что Васкез поделится с ним и крошкой хлеба со своего стола, а уж тем более – офисом.  
Васкез был одним из соискателей на эту должность, но он никогда не считал его реальной угрозой. Он был полный ноль в программировании, он был отвратительным и все его ненавидели, плюс он был идиотом с большой буквы И. Риз не верил, что Васкез может когда-либо стать главой отдела. Тем не менее, он никогда не предполагал, что кто-то просто выкинет их босса в космос. Но если подумать, это на самом деле было самой подходящей стратегией для такого тупицы, как Васкез. Мужчина был старше его на десять лет, и так ничего и не достиг, а все его так называемые достижения были ненастоящими, боже, да даже его волосы были искусственными, если верить слухам.  
\- Да, Риззи, повышение. Я бы никогда не забыл о твоем вкладе в работу этого отдела. И поэтому я повышаю тебя до главы… Уборщиков! – сказал он, похлопав Риза сильно по спине, так что почти его уронил.  
\- Ч… Что? – сказал Риз, недоверчиво посмотрев на него.  
Он знал, что Васкез не собирался делиться с ним влиянием, но понизить его до уборщика? Это было просто до крайности абсурдно.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, это большой шаг для тебя, много ответственности, ты не уверен, что справишься. Но, Риз, - сказал он, положив обе руки Ризу на плечи, смотря прямо ему в глаза. – Я верю в тебя, я знаю, ты сможешь… Или ты хочешь присоединиться к Хендерсону в его отпуске?  
Риз был просто в ярости, и хотя он не был жестоким человеком, сейчас он в первый раз представил, как убивает кого-то, и мысль принесла ему удовлетворение. Он представил, как сдирает это глупое лицо, вместе с отвратительной улыбкой, а потом кидает его на Пандору, чтобы Психи могли сделать с ним то, что они обычно делают с содранными лицами. Да, это была приятная мысль.  
\- Так что ты решишь, Риз? – спросил Васкез, слегка изменив тон и напрягшись.  
Мог ли он читать мысли?  
Риз еще раз посмотрел в окно, на тело Хендерсона, которое плавало в вакууме, странно скрюченное. Он всегда гордился своим инстинктом самосохранения, и сейчас он кричал, требуя принять предложение. Если Васкез без проблем убил их босса, что остановит его от того, чтобы сделать то же с Ризом? Боже, они ненавидели друг друга с первого дня. Тем не менее, Риз ничего не мог с собой поделать, он хотел отомстить. Он так много работал, а сейчас какой-то тупой говнюк отнял все у него. Разве убийство людей было единственным способом подняться в Гиперионе? Мог бы он поступить так?  
Ответ был нет, Риз не мог убить кого-то, даже такого говнюка, как Васкез.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, стараясь не показывать эмоции.  
Он точно не хотел обрадовать человека, который старался вывести его из себя.  
\- Я рад это слышать, Риз, рад это слышать. Я знал, что ты подойдешь для этой работы. Представь, над скольким мусором ты будешь надзирать, ты будешь КОРОЛЕМ мусора? Разве это не круто? Понял? Потому что…  
\- Я понял, - сказал Риз, сжав кулаки.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, отлично, отправляйся на пятый уровень к одиннадцати. О, точно, я забыл тебе сказать, что уборщики работают в ночную смену, ты знаешь, нам бы не хотелось беспокоить важных работников Гипериона. Но эй, если ты будешь хорошо работать, то я уверен, ты быстро станешь Исполнительным уборщиком. Представь, Риззи, ты – Глава отдела уборки, вот это что-то! Теперь иди и не разочаруй меня! – сказал он нараспев, практически выталкивая Риза из офиса.  
Как только он вышел из двери, его друг Вон подошел к нему и стал расспрашивать, что произошло. Застонав от злости, Риз пнул мусорку, стоявшую в коридоре.  
\- Уборщик Риз, подойдите в коридор I-27 на четырнадцатом уровне. Тут произошло маленькое недоразумение, - сказал электронный голос, казалось, на весь Гиперион.  
Это был ХУДШИЙ день в его жизни.  
—o.o— пятнадцать часов и две бутылки виски спустя –o.o—  
На данный момент Риз был довольно нетрезв. Прежде чем он начал смену по своей «новой работе», он встретился с Воном и Иветтой, чтобы придумать план действий. Он точно не собирался до поседения вытирать полы Гипериона. Что не удивительно, вместо того, чтобы сразу придумать решение, они трое решили, что сейчас самое время напиться. Риз проглотил больше шотов, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Казалось, что алкоголь подстегивает его воображение, позволяя придумать наилучшее решение проблемы. Большинство из них включали убийство Васкеза, другие – шантаж, и несколько – видео о том, как Васкез пытается изображать Джека, как он всегда делал, которое, в их воображении, приводило к его внезапной отставке. Все подходило, если включало его смерть, но умереть от руки своего идола было даже лучше всего остального.  
Было четыре часа утра, и Риз шел, в основном – по странной траектории, в главный зал собраний, где напротив друг друга у входа стояли две золотых статуи Красавчика Джека. Некоторые считали, что их поставили, чтобы работники чувствовали себя так, будто за каждым их шагом следят, но Риз считал, что у Джека просто было непомерное эго, а пятидесятифутовые статуи всегда были приятны для такого эго.  
Риз прошел к маленькому подиуму между двух статуй, с которого Директор обычно произносил речи по поводу каких-нибудь важных событий. Когда он дошел до подиума, он неожиданно зло закричал, криком, больше похожим на рык, сломал свою швабру на две части и отправил нижнюю часть в полет. В первый раз за долгое время Риз почувствовал, как ярость охватывает его, выросшая из злости и негодования.  
\- Пошел нахуй, придурок! – проорал он, вспомнив свой разговор с главой отдела Программирования, особенно его самодовольное лицо, когда он сказал о «повышении».  
\- Меня достали ебаные предатели, как ты. Что, неужели только выбросить кого-то в космос – это единственное, блять, дерьмо, с которым ты можешь справиться? Я думаю, что у тебя мозг болит даже от того, что ты дышишь, потому что тебе приходится слишком много над этим думать. В смысле, блять, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, должно быть, это создает хаос в твоем крошечном мозгу, который занимает твой огромный череп! – заорал Риз изо всех сил.  
Частью это был алкоголь, который заставил его потерять контроль, но частью это была настоящая злость, нет, не злость, ярость, которую он сейчас чувствовал. Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем куда-то перед собой, представляя Васкеза на этом месте. Его зрение было затуманено, так что он не заметил, даже если бы тот на самом деле появился перед ним.  
Мысль об огромной чертовой голове Васкеза напомнила ему о том дне, когда он его встретил. Он вспомнил, что тот говорил, что с его лицом ничего не помешает ему получить повышение. Ну, если мозгов бог не дал, приходится полагаться на что-то другое, тем более, что Риз не видел в нем ничего красивого. Он видел столбы, которые выглядели лучше и обладали большим обаянием.  
\- Да, точно, ты думаешь, что ты красавчик, пффф, с таким-то огромным лбом? Прошу, а что насчет твоих волос? Зуб даю, это импланты, вот они что!  
Риз знал, что ругается, как полный идиот, алкоголь затуманивал его разум, но он был и достаточно трезв, чтобы понимать, что никто в своем уме не пойдет в зал собраний в четыре часа чертова утра. Или пойдет?  
—o.o— Тем временем –o.o—  
Неожиданный пикающий звук заставил мужчину замереть во сне, и как только его сознание очнулось, он уже стоял полностью проснувшийся, направляя два пистолета в противоположные стороны. Через мгновение, он осознал, что странный звук издавало напоминание на компьютере. Оно продолжало раздражающе пикать, требуя внимания. Человек убрал пистолеты в кобуру, отключил напоминание и посмотрел на часы на экране компьютера. Было почти четыре часа утра.  
\- Бляаааааать! – выругался он, задохнувшись, смотря на свое отражение в большом окне перед ним.  
Было понятно, что он заснул лицом на клавиатуре, потому что на левой щеке остались следы от клавиш.  
\- Мне необходим хороший сон, - сказал он самому себе, а потом посмотрел на отражение, будто говорил с ним. – Тебя не просто так зовут красавчиком, учись жить с этой ношей.  
Да, Красавчика Джека знали за то, что он красивый, помимо всего прочего. А еще он был немного параноиком и имел проблемы с доверием, его настоящее лицо было скрыто под маской, как постоянное напоминание о том, что нельзя верить никому, кроме себя. Он знал, что это было правильным выбором, даже если из-за этого он иногда просыпался со своими двумя любимыми пистолетами, уже взведенными и готовыми к работе. Джека еще знали за его эго, его очаровательная ухмылка украшала собой тонну мерчендайза, были напитки с его именем, огромные золотые статуи стояли там и тут, просто обычное напоминание о том, кто тут босс.  
Джек считал, что у него прекрасное чувство юмора, и не его вина, что некоторые люди его просто не ценят. Прошлой ночью, например, он позвал всех членов правления, чтобы обсудить одну проблему, а когда все собрались, он начал кружить по офису медленными, размеренными шагами. Темой его монолога была проблема лояльности. Каждый раз, когда он останавливался за одним из людей, он говорил что-то вроде: «тем не менее, кажется, некоторые люди не понимают этой ценности, некоторые люди не верят в это, НЕКОТОРЫЕ люди могут пойти против золотого правила верности», а потом он встал за стол, посмотрел каждому в глаза. Когда все, казалось, ждали, что он вытащит пушку, Джек широко им улыбнулся, на все тридцать два зуба, и сказал: «к счастью, никто из них не вы, просто хотел, чтобы это было понятно, спасибо, что пришли, парни, ваше присутствие очень ценно».  
Он все еще плакал от смеха каждый раз, когда вспоминал их лица, застывшие в страхе. Как можно было не смеяться над этим? Это было, мать вашу, уморительно, по мнению Джека, по крайней мере.  
И вот, красавчик Джек – коварный, немного параноик, меняет настроение быстрее, чем девочка тинэйджер на выпускном во время месячных – имел прекрасное чувство юмора. А еще был красавчиком. Вот вам Красавчик Джек в миниатюре.  
Мало что могло удивить Джека, он вообще не любил сюрпризы, многие люди знали об этом после последней вечеринки в честь его дня рождения и небольшого недоразумения со стриптизершей в торте. Кто-то, кто это придумал, конечно, не рассчитывал на паранойю Джека, потому что Джек не любил, когда кто-то выскакивает перед ним из торта. Если бы стриптизерше дали слово, она бы сказала, что то, что выпало на ее долю, стоило куда дороже, чем ей заплатили. Не то, чтобы она еще могла говорить.  
Так что представьте удивление Джека, когда, пока он пересекал холл с двумя своими золотыми двойниками, ему на голову прилетела швабра. Ебаная швабра, в конце концов. Он слишком расслабился, никого никогда не было так поздно ночью тут, он знал, потому что часто ходил по ночам домой… ему действительно следовало заняться своим режимом. В ярости он повернулся в сторону, откуда оскорбительная швабра прилетела, чтобы заметить высокого и худого человека, который смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Пошел нахуй, придурок! – проорал худой человек.  
Джек был так удивлен, что обернулся, просто чтобы убедиться, что орали ему. Он почувствовал себя как школьник, который смотрит на своих одноклассников в надежде, что учитель показывает не на него. Но он был Красавчиком Джеком, и он не надеялся, он разрушал надежды, вот что он делал (он сделал себе заметку запомнить фразу, она была броской).  
\- Меня достали ебаные предатели, как ты. Что, неужели только выбросить кого-то в космос – это единственное, блять, дерьмо, с которым ты можешь справиться? Я думаю, что у тебя мозг болит даже от того, что ты дышишь, потому что тебе приходится слишком много над этим думать. В смысле, блять, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, должно быть, это создает хаос в твоем крошечном мозгу, который занимает твой огромный череп!  
Хорошо. Оскорбить его шваброй было одно, орать – уже другое дело, сомневаться в его уме – это было просто новым уровнем чертовой хрени, но оскорблять его ЛИЦО было слишком серьезно. Честно говоря, все это по-отдельности дало бы парню возможность сильно укоротить свою жизнь. Но теперь Джек был в ярости, никто никогда не был настолько дерзким, и это был, что, чертов уборщик?  
Он вытащил один из своих пистолетов, тот, на котором стояло элементное улучшение, гарантировавшее более мучительную смерть, и направил прямо парню в лицо. Он думал, что парнишка струсит от перспективы неминуемой гибели, но вместо этого уборщик ткнул в него обвиняющим пальцем. Или это было что-то над ним? Он не мог сказать.  
\- Да, точно, ты думаешь, что ты красавчик, пффф, с таким-то огромным лбом? Прошу, а что насчет твоих волос? Зуб даю, это импланты, вот они что!  
Окей, окей, окей, большой лоб, волосяные импланты? Забудьте о пушке, это было слишком личным. Он убьет парнишку собственными руками, почувствовав, как он испускает последний вдох, увидев, как его глаза вываливаются из орбит от давления. Может, он будет давать ему глотнуть воздуха прямо перед обмороком, чтобы каждый раз начать все с начала. С этим решением, он начал двигаться в сторону идиота, у которого не было совсем никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Никто не смеет косо смотреть на Джека, никто. Парнишка сдохнет.  
\- Ты – худший кусок дерьма, Васкез! Когда я разберусь с тобой, тебя родная мама не узнает!  
Васкез? Джек был уверен, что слышал раньше это имя, когда же… Он задумался над этим, в конце концов, у него было много более важных вещей, чтобы их запоминать, какой-то менеджер среднего звена точно не был первым в списке его приоритетов. Но каким-то образом имя было ему знакомо… высокий лоб, волосяные импланты. Внезапно глаза Джека расширились, и осознание снизошло на него.  
—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
В этот момент Риз почти задыхался. Он хотел бы продолжить свою тираду, но неожиданный раскатистый смех, который раздался откуда-то из-за подиума, остановил его. Он подпрыгнул, удивленный, в первый раз увидев, что рядом действительно кто-то стоял. Все было таким размытым, что он не мог сосредоточиться на лице незнакомца. Он не мог сказать, кто это был, и его это беспокоило. Что, если он пойдет к Васкезу и все ему расскажет. Риз будет плавать в космосе вместе с Хендерсоном целую вечность, или сколько там тело распадается в вакууме.  
\- Ты говорил о чертовом Купюроголовом. Ахахахаха, это было круто. Знаешь, на мгновение, парниша, я подумал, что ты имеешь в виду меня, но это было бы ебать как безумно, я прав? Можешь не отвечать, конечно, прав. В любооооом случае…  
Риз почувствовал, как незнакомец подходит к нему и хватает его за жилет уборщика, чтобы посмотреть на бирку с именем.  
\- Чед… Воу, твои родители дооолго думали, прежде чем тебя назвать, да, пирожок? Итак, Чед, мне нравится твое поведение, если бы ты не был таким худющим, со своими длинными ногами, я бы тебя взял в телохранители. Но учитывая твою тонкую фигуру, я думаю, ты хорош на своем месте. Просто не давай швабрам летать беспорядочно, ладушки?  
Незнакомец сказал быстро много странных слов. Риз только понял, что он назвал его Чедом, потому что так звали предыдущего уборщика. Он мельком подумал, не выкинул ли и его в космос Васкез, чтобы создать свободную вакансию для Риза – уборщиков вообще выкидывают в космос?  
\- Эй, кексик, ты тут? – грубо спросил мужчина, щелкнув пальцами у лица Риза. – Я знаю, что мой вид обычно шокирует, но я надеялся, что твоя энергия позволит тебе выдавить хотя бы «да, сэр» для меня.  
Риз постарался сфокусироваться на лице того, кто стоял напротив него, но ничего не получалось. Черт, его ждало жуткое похмелье.  
\- Ты… - наконец сказал Риз, стараясь сфокусировать зрение, - много говоришь… но не беспокойся, все нормально, у тебя приятный голос, так что не волнуйся об этом.  
Сказал он, в конце концов, даже не уверенный в том, что говорит.  
Мужчина перед ним на мгновение замолчал, а потом внезапно согнулся пополам и начал смеяться, как ненормальный. Через минуту он повернулся и начал идти в другом направлении, его голос постепенно становился тише.  
\- Блин, Чед, я бы хотел, чтобы больше уборщиков участвовало в собраниях правления, так было бы веселее. В любом случае, приятно было с тобой поговорить, пирожок.  
Риз только смог тихо и неуверенно выдавить из себя: «я не Чед», но незнакомец уже не слышал его. Только звук отдаляющихся шагов можно было слышать дальше по коридору.


	2. Chapter 2

Джек просмотрел на лица членов правления. За что он им вообще, блять, платит? Они смотрели на него, прикрываясь друг другом, не вставляя и слово в обсуждение. Разве они тут не для того, чтобы решать проблемы? Вместо этого, на самом деле, они их создавали, например, все усиливающуюся головную боль. Или это было результатом его ночной встречи с кое-каким уборщиком и его шваброй? Он не мог сказать точно, но может, если бы он нанял уборщиков вместо этих придурков, тогда хоть какие-то проблемы бы решились, ну или у него хоть был бы чистый офис. Полуразложившийся скаг был бы лучшим приобретением для этой комнаты, чем эти тупящие идиоты.  
\- Итак, я просыпаюсь перед рассветом и иду сюда, потому что получаю тревожное сообщение о том, что наша последняя линейка оружия продается хуже, чем обычно, и вам, уебки, нечего сказать? Совсем? Вообще? Ничего? В таком случае, леди и джентльмены, пожалуйста, выбирайте.  
За этим последовала тишина, пока один из них не спросил:  
\- Выбирать из чего, сэр?  
\- Из чертовых шлюзов, дебил. Можешь выбрать левый или правый. Я предлагаю левый, потому что из него лучше вид на Элпис, но, может, ты больше чувствуешь себя, как дома, когда смотришь на Пандору и ее отребье? – проорал Джек, заставляя, наконец, членов правления пошевелиться.  
\- Сэр, это произошло, потому что наша последняя линейка оружия направлена на специфическую «аудиторию», если можно так сказать. Это, в основном, тяжелое оружие для военного использования. Такое оружие редко достигает оборота коммерческих продаж, - нервно сказал начальник ОРВ, ответственный за этот проект, пролистывая страницы отчета, который принес с собой.  
\- Майк, Майк, Майк, - сказал Джек, но посмотрев на удивленное лицо мужчины, добавил, - или Джейк? Не важно. Что важно, так это, какого хрена ты лжешь мне прямо в лицо, ты тупица? Ты говоришь, что мы не можем продать достаточно оружия военным? Это должно принести чертову тонну денег!  
К концу речи Джек орал гораздо громче, чем в начале.  
\- Нет… эм, я имел в виду, что… ну… ох, - сказал мужчина, рассыпая свои записи повсюду.  
\- Я скажу тебе, что это значит… Джошуа? Я слышу «правый шлюз, сэр», - сказал Джек и направился к дрожащему мужчине.  
Он вытащил его из кресла, затем кинул в сторону шлюза и активировал хитрый механизм. Мужчина даже не успел понять, что происходит, когда через мгновение он стал частью вида на Пандору. На самом деле, он врезался в другого парня, который летал там со вчера, и теперь они оба закрыли вид на планету.  
\- Хех, там становится тесновато, - задумчиво отметил Джек.  
Обычно они улетали примерно через пару дней, но вчерашний парень еще остался на месте. Может, он хотел доставать его после смерти, по крайней мере, это бы говорило о том, что у его духа яйца были больше, чем у него самого. Джек повернулся, чтобы встретить взгляды своей испуганной аудитории.  
\- Наверное, вы хотите знать, почему я выкинул Тибериуса в космос? Я не люблю, когда меня выставляют дураком, а этот придурок думал, что такое со мной прокатит. Продажи падают, потому что наш дорогой друг, который там летает, думал, что может использовать старый оружейный проект, который мы продали пару лет назад, надеясь, что никто не заметит. Ну, я заметил. Блять, да если даже уебки с Пандоры заметили, тогда не надо быть гением, чтобы это увидеть. Кстати, наш второй герой тоже в этом участвовал, - сказал Джек, кинув еще один взгляд на парящий дуэт.  
Он очень, блять, надеялся, что они не будут летать тут еще несколько дней. Его так бесило, когда человеческие трупы загораживали ему вид. Надо было выбрать другой способ, чтобы справиться с ними. Ну, или хоть другой шлюз.  
В отличие от того, что люди обычно говорили о Джеке, он почти никогда не убивал никого без особой причины. Он уволил пару придурков, которые просто его раздражали, но чтобы попасть в его расстрельный список, надо было действительно дать ему причину. Джек знал, что у него тяжелый характер, и если бы он мог, он бы отправил весь совет правления плавать вместе с Томом, но, что удивительно, этих людей было не так просто заменить. Какая жалость.  
\- Итак, есть какие-нибудь блестящие идеи о том, как поднять наши продажи? – спросил Джек, не надеясь даже на адекватный ответ.  
\- Ну, я думаю, нам надо как-то модифицировать уже выпущенное оружие, улучшить его как-то, чтобы оно выделялось на рынке. Мы не можем выпустить одно и то же оружие дважды, - вставил руководитель отдела Продаж.  
\- Воу… просто воу. Мы не можем выпустить одно и то же оружие дважды? Я бы никогда не догадался. Я только что именно по этой причине выкинул в космос двоих, но, может, дело было в галстуках. Если говорить о плохом вкусе в одежде, - саркастично сказал Джек, но никто, конечно, не засмеялся.  
Ему действительно хотелось бы иметь аудиторию получше, у которой было бы чувство юмора. Спорим, Чед бы точно понял шутку. Воу, он помнил имя паренька. Это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Итааааак, какие-нибудь блестящие идеи? – сказал Джек, нетерпеливо стуча пальцами по поверхности стола.  
\- Ну, одним из самых популярных улучшений было то элементное, которое мы добавили к линейке GE I-75. Может, нам нужно сделать что-то похожее, но для больших пушек? – попытал удачу глава отдела Робототехники.  
Джек помнил то улучшение, оно ему очень нравилось, он даже поставил его на один из своих любимых револьверов, так чтобы он мог либо поджарить, либо ударить током, либо заставить мучиться от коррозии своих врагов – ах, веселые времена, прекрасные воспоминания.  
Директор подошел к парню и потрепал его по щеке, сказав «хорошая идея». Это было достаточно снисходительно, как погладить собаку за то, что она нашла мячик в пустой комнате, но парень гордо улыбнулся. Джек был уверен, что если бы у него был хвост, он бы им завилял.  
\- Ну, и кто же отвечал за тот проект? – спросил Джек, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое.  
\- На самом деле, это был кто-то из программирования, - добавил кто-то.  
\- Что? С каких это пор программеры занимаются оружием? И кто это вообще был? – растерянно спросил Директор.  
\- Конечно, оружием занимается отдел Оружейных разработок, но все новые проекты по улучшениям приходят либо из ОРВ, либо от программеров. У нас нет имени того самого человека, скорей всего, это был групповой проект.  
\- Хех, ну хорошо, - сказал Джек, доставая свой ЭХО-комм. – Йоу, Бекки, пришли ко мне главу отдела Программирования, мигом.  
\- Я Мэг, - ответила девушка на том конце.  
\- Что?  
\- Меня зовут Мэг, сэр.  
\- Какого черта я должен запоминать твое имя, если мои секретари меняются каждую неделю? – раздраженно спросил Джек.  
\- Я здесь работаю больше года.  
\- Ну, с таким отношением, детка, больше не будешь! Главу отдела Программирования. В мой офис. Сейчас, - сказал он, поставив точку в разговоре, собираясь бросить трубку, но потом решил повременить.  
\- И может мне сказать тебе его имя? Или мое второе имя? Или имя моего алмазного пони, в конце концов?, - вот же зараза, свяжись с женщиной…  
Откуда у них берутся эти амбиции? Точно, Бекки не прячет их в своих сиськах, иначе он бы запомнил ее имя. Или нет.  
Конечно же, через 5 минут он услышал, как кто-то бежит по коридору к двери его офиса. Человек остановился, наверное, чтобы поправить галстук, будто это могло ему помочь. Джек надеялся, что у него вкус в одежде лучше, чем у Мистеров Труляля и Траляля, которые летали за его спиной. Откашлявшись, идиот вошел в его офис. И вот это, подумал Джек, было замечательно.  
\- Купюроголовый? Ты глава Программирования? Ахахаха… это уморительно, я никогда не думал, что ты поднимешься выше курьерской службы, где я тебя впервые увидел. О, и кое-что смешное, ты стал весьма «популярен» в последнее время, вчера ночью я встретил чувака, который говорил о тебе, и оооо, он говорил много, - сказал Джек, смеясь, он не мог поверить, что такой идиот отвечает за отдел Программирования.  
\- Это… это честь, сэр Джек, сэр. Я счастлив, что мои коллеги с гордостью говорят обо мне, - сказал Васкез, поправляя галстук и нервно сглатывая.  
\- И когда это я сказал «с гордостью»? Но забей, у нас тут более важное дело. Итак, те два идиота позади меня, - сказал Джек, указав в сторону окна, - ну да, они облажались с новой линейкой оружия, которую мы выпустили недавно, и ты теперь, старик, ты будешь тем, кто все исправит.  
Говоря это, Джек подошел ближе и положил руку Васкезу на плечо.  
\- Яаааа, сэр? Но как?  
\- Да, тыыыы. Ну, помнишь то классное улучшение, которое сделал твой отдел, чередующийся элеметный эффект? Так мы хотим что-то похожее, но для больших пушек, может, добавить еще и что-то новенькое. Так что ты скажешь? Сейчас пятница, так что готово все должно быть к понедельнику, - Джек опасно улыбнулся, пресекая все возражения.  
Через пару мгновений он продолжил:  
\- Отлично, значит договорились. Теперь, все выметайтесь к чертям из моего офиса, у меня есть настоящая работа, которую нужно сделать. Адиос! – сказал он и вытолкал надоедливых людей из своего офиса.  
Перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, он повернулся к своему секретарю.  
\- О, и, Кларис, мою пони зовут Жопец, просто чтобы ты знала, - сказал он и с силой захлопнул дверь.  
Он подошел к своему столу, сел в свое кресло с дофаминовыми инжекторами, нажал на кнопку на своем ЭХО-комме и проорал изо всех сил.  
\- Жопец!!!  
Звук разбитой чашки был слышен даже с другой стороны двери.  
—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
Риз проснулся с ужасной головной болью и, что удивительно, с половиной швабры. Он вяло подумал о том, где может быть другая половина, но решил, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем выяснять, какие глупости он выкинул вчера. Он никогда не умел пить, постоянно влипая в истории. Обычно его друзья заботились о том, чтобы он не проснулся в канаве, но в этот раз ему в голову пришла блестящая идея напиться перед работой.  
Мысль о работе заставила его вспомнить то, что он хотел бы забыть – теперь он был уборщиком. Наверное, никакое количество алкоголя не дало бы ему этого забыть. Плюсом этого было то, что он мог тусить каждый день, не заботясь о том, что из-за этого он потеряет работу. Но такой стиль жизни, вероятно, быстро сведет его в могилу – его печень просто не выдержит.  
Он попытался встать с кровати, но быстро упал обратно, его внутренности болели. Он очень надеялся, что содержимое его желудка останется на месте. Он услышал звук открывающейся двери, и почувствовал, как что-то прохладное коснулось его лба, что заставило его открыть глаза. Риз еще никогда не был так счастлив увидеть обычную бутылку воды, которую ему предлагал его друг.  
\- Ты реально переборщил вчера, бро. В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно, я бы сам так поступил, оторвался бы, чтобы забыть это дерьмо. И поэтому мне очень жаль быть гонцом с плохими новостями, но тебе надо собрать себя в кучу, прям срочно, бро, - сказал Вон, изобразив самое жалостливое лицо, которое мог.  
Увидев, что Риз еле-еле может встать на колени на полу, он помог ему выпить воды.  
\- Что? Моя следующая смена начнется поздно ночью, у меня есть куча времени, чтобы прийти в себя, - ответил Риз, отчаянно хватаясь за предложенную бутылку.  
\- Неа, бро, видишь ли, я только что прочел сообщение на твоем ЭХО, когда увидел, что ты лежишь тут полумертвый. И оно от Васкеза… - объяснил бухгалтер.  
От одного упоминания имени, Риза затошнило. И если он пойдет к Васкезу и наблюет на него, то пусть так и будет. С другой стороны, он был уборщиком и, вероятно, ему бы и пришлось все убирать, если, конечно, его не выкинут в космос раньше.  
\- Что этот ублюдок хочет? Снова кинуть мне это в лицо? Или я сделал вчера что-то идиотское… Вон, ЧТО я сделал вчера? – спросил Риз с паникой в голосе, схватив Вона за жилет.  
Он плохо помнил, что разговаривал с кем-то в середине ночи, но не знал, кто это был. Он сказал много плохого про Васкеза и, погодите, он ударил кого-то шваброй? Именно поэтому от нее осталась половина? Это был Васкез? Нет, это невозможно, иначе он бы уже был мертв. Но что, если это был кто-то из программеров, кто потом передал всю историю его ублюдку-боссу? Это был конец.  
\- Бро, я не знаю, что ты сделал, ты пошел на работу, помнишь? В любом случае, что бы это ни было, оно не может ждать. Васкез сказал тебе явиться в его офис через пять минут. И я думаю, это было десять минут назад… - это все, что Вон успел сказать, прежде чем его друг подорвался, кинув бутылку воды на пол.  
Риз быстро шел в кабинет Васкеза, врезаясь в каждого человека, который попадался ему на пути. Он все еще не мог совладать с гравитацией, сегодня явно был не его день. Его все еще тошнило, но он слишком боялся, что кто-то рассказал Васкезу о том, что он говорил ночью. Он должен был знать, что случилось. Но если дело было в этом, не стремился ли он к собственной смерти? Ему надо было все обдумать, может, взять с собой пистолет. Он вообще умеет стрелять?  
\- Риз, наконец-то, я сказал пять минут, а не час! – он услышал, как Васкез орет с противоположного конца коридора, и это точно был он.  
Ни у кого больше не было такого противного голоса. В нем слышалось «придурок» в каждом звуке. Точно следовало взять с собой пушку. Он проследовал за Васкезом в его офис, закрыв за собой дверь. Если подумать, это тоже был плохой шаг.  
\- Итак, Риз, я только что пришел из кабинета Красавчика Джека.  
От удивления Риз не проронил ни слова.  
\- Видишь ли, мы с ним давнеэээнько знакомы. Он мой хороший приятель. Так что он по-дружески спросил моего мнения о последней линейке оружия, которая, если быть честным, вышла не очень. И мы пришли к решению, что было бы неплохо добавить улучшений, как те модные штуки, с чередующимся элементным уроном.  
Воу, этого Риз точно не ожидал. Он знал, что последняя оружейная линейка была дерьмовой, она была устаревшей. Когда Риз увидел пушки, у него возникло смутное чувство, что он уже видел эти модели, но ему нужно было проверить свои записи, чтобы быть уверенным. Тем не менее, он решил, что это проблема ОРВ, так что перестал волноваться. Теперь же, очевидно, это стало его проблемой.  
Именно он был тем, кто придумал то элементное улучшение. Он знал, что никто, кроме отдела Программирования не знал об этом, он дал Хендерсону преподнести это, как успех отдела, а не как его собственный, и получил награду, как командный игрок. Его награда, тем не менее, была грубо вырвана из его рук не кем иным, как Васкезом. Помня об этом, Риз не мог не сказать:  
\- Конечно, я понимаю, но что может сделать простой уборщик? – Риз знал, что у него есть преимущество, и собирался его использовать.  
Васкез точно не сможет сам сделать это улучшение.  
\- Риззи, я знаю, что ты разумный мальчик. Я просто проверял твою решимость, хотел знать, не согнешься ли ты под давлением. Но ты принял это, старик! Вот почему у меня для тебя есть прекрасное предложение. Если ты справишься с этим проектом для меня, я верну тебе твою работу. Как насчет этого? – сказал Васкез, положив руки Ризу на плечи.  
Если бы Риз мог, он бы отрезал мерзкие конечности, но вспомнив о Хендерсоне, он передумал. Это была плохая сделка, но это было лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать. Возвращение на старую должность открыло бы новые возможности, способ подставить Васкеза, так, что он даже не узнает. Тем не менее, он не хотел соглашаться без боя. Он может даже заработать с этого что-то, если правильно разыграет карты.  
\- Я соглашусь с одним условием.  
\- И каким же? – спросил Васкез, и по дергающемуся глазу можно было сказать, что он раздражен.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы этот проект вышел под моим именем, - Риз был уверен, что Васкез начнет возражать, но каким-то чудом…  
\- Хорошо.  
Теперь Риз был ошарашен.  
\- Что? – спросил он, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Я сказал хорошо, договорились, Риз, если проект будет успешным, конечно.  
\- Конечно, - Риз знал, что сможет все сделать за пару недель, но ему не понравилось, что Васкез так быстро согласился.  
Что-то во всем этом было не так.  
\- Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы проект был готов к утру понедельника, - сказал Васкез радостно, хлопая в ладоши, будто уже считал прибыль.  
\- ЧТО? – ясно, вот ЧТО было не так.  
\- Приступай к работе, Риз, у тебя впереди занятые выходные. Теперь иди-иди, время не ждет!  
—o.o— Понедельник –o.o—  
Риз жил практически на воздухе – кофе, энергетики и шоколадные батончики были его единственной пищей. За последние два с половиной дня он проспал меньше пяти часов, постоянно работая над проектом. В самом начале он был в отчаянии, он не верил, что было возможно закончить такой важный проект за такое короткое время. В последний раз у него ушел месяц, чтобы закончить. Теперь у него были одни выходные.  
Когда он вернулся домой, он был в бешенстве. Риз решил, что единственным для него выходом будет собрать вещи и рвануть на Пандору, ну либо его выкинут в космос в понедельник. Пандора, по крайней мере, давала небольшой шанс на выживание. Небольшой. Если бы не Вон, который уговорил его остаться, он был бы уже на полпути на пустынную планету, населенную Психами.  
\- Я верю в это! Ты можешь это сделать! – смотря, насколько его друг в отчаянии, Вон добавил. – Ну, если не сможешь, то всегда можешь собраться посреди ночи, до того, как настанет понедельник. Так ты, по крайней мере, точно будешь знать, что это была самоубийственная миссия.  
К счастью, Риз увидел в этом смысл, и начал сразу работать над проектом. Сначала, это было, как резать вены тупым ножом – медленно и болезненно. Если бы силы сирены могли помочь ему создать этот проект, он бы забыл про свой обет не использовать их никогда и выжал бы максимум из этой безвыходной ситуации. К сожалению, эти силы были бесполезны везде, кроме поля битвы. Удивительно, но в ночь субботы у него произошел прогресс, и все стало выглядеть лучше. В утро воскресенья он даже начал надеяться, а когда начался понедельник, верьте или нет, проект для Васкеза был готов.  
Не стоит говорить, что он был доволен, и, даже не посмотрев на проект, понес его к Красавчику Джеку. И теперь оставалось только ждать. Если проект сочтут удовлетворяющим, тогда Риз надеялся на признание за него. Кто знает, может, его отправят работать в ОРВ. Учитывая, кто был его нынешним боссом, это было не такой плохой идеей. Если он не может его убить, то быть от него как можно дальше, будет лучшим выходом. Тем не менее, Ризу действительно нравилось программирование, и ему ненавистна была сама мысль о том, что ему придется пожертвовать тем, что он любит из-за какого-то мудака.  
\- Хэй, детки, говорит Красавчик Джек. Итааааак, я собираюсь сделать прекрасное заявление. Благодаря нашему любимому, - внезапно послышалось бормотание «какой это был отдел, ах, да, точно», - итак, благодаря нашему отделу Программирования, у нас будут офигительные модификации для последней линейки оружия, что точно выльется в тонну бабла, ура баблу, все его любят. Итааааак, я жду вас всех в главном зале, где я хочу протестить новый мод и также поблагодарить дизайнера. Жду вас, детки.  
На мгновение интерком замолчал.  
\- Ох, и НЕ опаздывайте.  
О Боже, Риз думал, что у него случится сердечный приступ. Он встретится с Красавчиком Джеком во плоти! И его поблагодарят за хорошую работу! Это был самый лучший момент для того, чтобы упасть в обморок.  
\- Риз, бро, ты слышал объявление! – сказал Вон, ворвавшись в его комнату, за ним шла Иветта. – Я не верю, что это происходит, ты будешь знаменит!  
\- Ну, насколько бы мне не было отвратительно быть хорошим человеком,- вставила свое Иветта. – но Риз правда это заслужил. В смысле, я даже не представляю, как ты это провернул. Джек должен тебе за спасение его бюджета.  
\- Иветта, мы говорим о Красавчике Джеке, он никому не должен. Некоторым просто везет немного ему помочь, - сказал Риз, шокированный словами Иветты, но, может, и немного довольный, но больше, все же, шокированный.  
\- О, и опять ты говоришь, как сопливая фанатка, - ответила она, закатив глаза.  
\- Ой, пожалуйста, я годы назад снял со стены те постеры с Джеком. Я восхищаюсь им, все еще, но не сходи от этого с ума, - сказал Риз и увидел, как его, так называемые, друзья обмениваются взглядами.  
\- В любооом случае, пойдемте в главный зал. Мне меньше всех можно опаздывать! – сказал Риз и выбежал из комнаты, а его друзья последовали за ним.  
Риз не мог поверить в свою удачу, три дня назад он думал, что его жизнь закончена, а теперь его собирались оценить за его работу. Все, наконец, шло хорошо. Конечно, он тяжело поработал, чтобы добиться этого, не все в Гиперионе могли таким похвастаться, но важней всего был результат. Если судить по заполненному главному залу, результат будет великолепный. Они пришли как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Красавчик Джек поднимается на сцену.  
\- Итак, леди и джентльмены, я постараюсь покороче, потому что знаю, насколько вы, рабочие пчелки, любите трудиться на славу Гипериона! В любоооом случае, я пригласил этих славных парней с Пандоры, чтобы они помогли мне с небольшой презентацией.  
Ну, Риз никогда не думал о том, как Джек покажет пушку, которую он придумал. Он повернулся туда, куда показывал Джек, и увидел несколько Психов, которых заковали в цепи, один из них был огромным. О таких он только слышал, но никогда не видел. Он был в три раза больше обычного, одна его рука была огромной, а другая малюсенькой, он что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Ну, Риз был рад, что его пушку не будут испытывать на несчастных работниках Гипериона, психи как раз подойдут.  
\- Как вы знаете, некоторое время назад мы выпустили на рынок проект, где используются элементные пули для револьверов. Теперь же, как лучшая на свете компания, мы решили перейти к большим игрушкам. Для вашего сегодняшнего развлечения, я использую дробовик, но эту модификацию можно поставить на пулеметы, снайперские винтовки ииииии, погодите-ка, гранатометы. Хаха, да, детка, представьте, какой будет бабах с коррозийным эффектом. Думаю, останется весьма неприятное пятно. Но хватит говорить, давайте приступим к шоу! – прокричал Джек, а потом вытащил дробовик, зарядил его и поставил мод на ствол. Он подошел к первому психу.  
Все услышали громкий звук, и психа поглотил огонь. Этот эффект уже был известен, но теперь он был в десять раз больше. Он поглотил психа за мгновения. Риз сам так решил, сделал эффект настолько сильным, насколько мог, чтобы никому не пришлось страдать слишком долго.  
\- Мило, не правда ли! – сказал Джек, улыбаясь, как маньяк. – Я бы немного уменьшил эффект, чтобы наша цель страдала подольше, но так тоже хорошо.  
Прокомментировав произошедшее, он перешел к следующему психу. Джек и Риз точно бы не договорились по этому поводу.  
Снова был громкий звук, но за ним последовало электричество, увеличенное в несколько раз. Третий, как и ожидалось, получил удар коррозией. Давайте просто скажем, что видок был не из приятных. Все этого ожидали, но никто не знал, какое еще будет добавлено улучшение. Сможет ли оно убить такого огромного психа за один выстрел? Нетерпение росло с каждой секундой, пока Джек развлекался с модами.  
Последовал еще один громкий звук, и огромный псих упал, за один выстрел. На самом деле, сказать, что он упал, было бы не совсем правильно. Псих перелетел через весь зал, над головами наблюдателей, и врезался в одну из балок. Ну, даже если он не умер сразу, то точно был мертв после этого. Новый мод работал как мощный пинок, хотя Джек не сдвинулся и на дюйм, тогда как колоссальное тело огромного психа пролетело в воздухе. Было похоже на какой-то ветряной эффект, чертовски сильный ветряной эффект.  
\- Оооооо мой Бог, это круто! Гораааааздо лучше, чем я надеялся! Представьте, что вы говорите кому-то валить, а потом вытаскиваете одну из этих малышек и превращаете их в новорожденных ракков, которые пока не умеют летать. Ахахахахаха, это охуительная фигня, оооо, это я точно заберу в личную коллекцию.  
Услышать все это из уст Красавчика Джека было невероятно. Риз стал нетерпеливым, переступал с ноги на ногу, нервничая все больше. Он почувствовал, как Вон положил ему руку на плечо, Иветта ткнула его в бок. Но в этот момент он не мог сосредоточиться на своих друзьях, вместе этого его взгляд был приклеен к сцене.  
\- Итак, чтобы закончить эту маленькую презентацию заслуженными аплодисментами, давайте поблагодарим человека, ответственного за завершение этого проекта. Если честно, я не верил, что это возможно, но он сделал это. Так что, давайте поприветствуем  
Риз не мог перестать улыбаться.  
\- моего человека…  
Риз почти прыгал на месте.  
\- моего единственного  
Он уже начал пробираться к сцене.  
\- Купюроголового, ака Васкеза!!!  
Аплодисменты проводили мужчину до сцены, пока Риз стоял как громом пораженный. Он слышал, как кровь стучит в висках, как растет давление. Он шел на автопилоте, не замечая ничего вокруг. Он отключил громкие хлопки, слова признания, которые Васкез получал, взволнованные голоса друзей. Он тихо шел в кабинет Васкеза, не обращая внимания на то, что происходило вокруг него. Он ждал там многие минуты, может, часы, он не мог точно сказать. Наконец, он услышал, как открывается дверь.  
\- О, Риз, какой приятный сюрприз, - сказал Васкез сладким тоном, с мерзкой улыбкой на лице, – так рад, что ты пришел поздравить меня.  
Сказал он , проходя мимо Риза и направляясь прямо к своему креслу.  
\- Ты солгал, - тихо и холодно сказал Риз.  
\- Ну, Риззи, не говори мне, что ты поверил, что я верну тебе твою старую должность? Воу, ты такой наивный, если б я тебя не знал, сказал бы, что ты впервые в Гиперионе, - сказал Васкез самодовольным тоном, уложив ноги на край стола, заложив руки за голову.  
\- Ты кусок дерьма. Ты ебучий кусок ДЕРЬМА! Ты такой жалкий, что мне больно на тебя смотреть! Ты ничего не достиг сам, ты даже право от лева не отличишь, если кто-то тебе не покажет. Ты пустышка! И я тебе скажу, убить Хендерсона, чтобы занять его место, потому что сам ты этого не достоин, отнять мою работу? Это просто жалко, НО отобрать мой проект, это была БОЛЬШАЯ, блять, ошибка, - проорал Риз, руки у него дрожали.  
Никогда еще в своей жизни он не был в такой ярости, взгляд застилала красная пелена.  
Он был уверен, что Васкез ему ответит, вероятно – грубой силой, потому что только так он и мог, и Риз не знал, что дальше делать. Он так далеко не планировал, на самом деле, он ничего не планировал. Он просто пришел сюда, чтобы разобраться, потому что это было последней каплей.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это удивленного взгляда Васкеза, когда он неловко встал со своего кресла и начал отступать, смотря на Риза. Если бы он посмотрел в зеркало, которое висело недалеко, он бы понял, что все его метки засветились ярко-синим, а его волосы начали развеваться. Риз не понял ничего, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Через мгновение каждый объект в комнате, который не был гвоздями прибит к стенам и полу, полетел в направлении Васкеза. Вся злость испарилась, когда его босс упал на пол. Только тогда Риз понял, что произошло. Он потерял контроль над эмоциями и активировал свои способности сирены, хотя и обещал этого никогда не делать. Но он этого даже не понял, силы начали работать из-за его злости и внезапного желания, чтобы Васкез умер.  
Васкез лежал на полу в луже собственной крови, которая медленно растекалась вокруг него. Из его тела торчали разные вещи, ручки, ножницы, разбитое зеркало, даже золотая статуэтка Хендерсона, которую тот так любил. Он выглядел, как подушечка для булавок. От вида Риза затошнило, как и от страха перед тем, каковы его способности. И все же. Какая-то маленькая часть его, которую он не хотел признавать, была рада, что человек, который отнял у него все, наконец, получил то, что заслужил.  
Это полу-победа быстро уступила место панике. Что если кто-то слышал? Что если кто-то видел, что он сделал? Камеры! Они были повсюду в офисе. Риз быстро сел в кресло, взламывая главный компьютер. И как только он нашел запись, он удалил все, не оставляя следов о том, что произошло в офисе. Не было смысла в том, чтобы прятать тело, он не сможет сделать это незаметно. Единственное, что ему оставалось – бежать и удостовериться, что его не свяжут с убийством. Он быстро вышел из кабинета, оставляя труп своего бывшего босса лежать распластанным на полу позади. Подходящая смерть для раздутого придурка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я знаю, что вы долго ждали, но в следующей главе, наконец, Джек и Риз будут общаться. Оставайтесь на связи! :)  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Боже, как я рад что кто-то наконец-то убил Васкеза! Йоу, оставайтесь с нами, дальше будет вкуснее!


	3. Chapter 3

Джеку не нравилось то, что он видел. Он стоял в большой луже крови, над телом только что назначенного главы Программирования. Не поймите неправильно, Директору было плевать на Купюроголового, хотя ему и понравилось новое элементное улучшение, которое тот сделал. Он мог бы быть полезен в долгой перспективе, но что поделать. Пролитое молоко и все такое. Что ему не нравилось, тем не менее, так это то, что его новые кеды были испорчены, пропитаны кровью Купюроголового. Их придется выкинуть, как только он уйдет из офиса… блять, это были его любимые!  
\- Черт, какая потеря! – сказал Директор, обходя тело.  
\- Это точно, сэр, он был прекрасным человеком. Улучшения, которые он создал… - сказал парень из «уборочной команды».  
\- Я говорил о ботинках, дебил, - сказал Джек, недовольно смотря на кеды.  
Каждый раз, когда в Гиперионе кого-то убивали, приходила «уборочная команда», которая подчищала все. Также они расследовали происшествия, чтобы выявить виновного. Джек был уверен, что они не жалуются на недостаток работы. Также они, вероятно, получали стабильный доход от тех, кто хотел замести следы – подкуп был в Гиперионе обычным делом. Это и было причиной, почему виновного обычно не находили. К тому же, мы говорим о Гиперионе. Всем плевать.  
К сожалению, это был иной случай, Джеку было НЕ все равно. Если в его корпорации был кто-то, кто мог сделать подушечку для иголок из человека, ему нужно было узнать, кто это. Быстро.  
\- Что тут случилось? Как это, блять, вообще возможно? Это какой-то садист, который убивает людей, а потом протыкает их всем, что видит вокруг? – спросил Джек с очевидным раздражением в голосе, проводя рукой по своим непослушным, тронутым сединой волосам. – Что-то такое раньше происходило?  
\- Ну, сэр, это странно. Нет дырок от пуль, никаких следов от оружия, которое мы можем опознать. Также, исследовав раны, мы пришли к заключению, что объекты не были воткнуты посмертно.  
\- Так вы хотите сказать мне, что его закололи всем этим, – Джек помахал на все, что торчало из Васкеза под разными углами, – одновременно? Пока он, блять, был жив?!  
\- Да, сэр, выходит так, - ответила низенькая пухлая женщина.  
\- Какого черта? Каким хуем это вообще возможно?  
\- Это мы и пытаемся выяснить. Мы думаем, что это могло быть какое-то оружие, какая-то электроника, которая, может быть, создает гравитационное поле в заданной локации. Это единственное логическое объяснение на данный момент, но мы не уверены, что такое вообще существует, - вставил высокий мужчина, поправляя очки, чтобы скрыть нервозность.  
\- Конечно, оно, блять, не существует, если б существовало, я бы знал, ты так не думаешь, тупица? Разве что кто-то создал что-то новое, а я не знаю, и если это так, то я хочу это забрать. Представь прибыли! – воскликнул Джек, уже видя успех такого оружия, если его выпустить в массы под брендом Гипериона.  
Это будет даже лучше новых элементных улучшений. Как жаль, что Васкез умер, он был бы полезен как раз сейчас.  
\- Мы думаем, что если такая технология существует, то она могла прийти из хранилища. Мы много раз слышали о технологиях инопланетян, которые можно там найти, - вставила низенькая женщина.  
Ах, да, это имело смысл. И если его нельзя было воспроизвести, то приоритетом Джека номер один было а) владеть этим или б) уничтожить это. Он не мог позволить такой угрозе, как эта существовать. Что если в следующий раз, когда он будет произносить речь, кто-то решит, что его лицо будет хорошим центром гравитации? И хотя он уже был центром вселенной, учитывая его великолепие, он бы не хотел превозносить это на такой уровень, чтобы стать подушечкой для иголок. Он был уверен, что если такое произойдет, его спасет восьмигранный щит… но все же, он не хотел рисковать. Он решительно подошел к компьютеру.  
\- Что вы делаете, сэр? – спросил парень в очках.  
Казалось, будто он хотел остановить его, что-то по поводу сохранения места преступления, но заколебался в последний момент.  
\- Что-то, что вам, идиотам, давно следовало сделать, если бы у вас была хоть одна клетка мозга, – небрежно прокомментировал Джек. – Все главные офисы оснащены системой безопасности, пока мы говорим, эту комнату снимают сразу несколько камер.  
Джек был уверен, что сейчас узнает имя злоумышленника, у большинства работников на Гелиосе не хватило бы мозгов замести следы. Если тот, кто испортил его любимые кеды, был все еще на станции, он разберется с ним за считанные минуты. Ох, ему не терпелось взять в свои руки то устройство. Директор приступил к работе, несколько минут быстро вводя коды в систему безопасности, чтобы найти видеозапись.  
Джек был плохим дизайнером, хоть он бы это и никогда не признал. В любом случае, для таких дел у него были специальные люди, люди, которым, как он считал, он платил даже слишком много. Но программирование… О, это была совершенно другая история. Джек любил это, и он был уверен, что на станции нет никого, кто мог бы с ним сравниться. Вся система безопасности Гипериона была его собственным детищем. К сожалению, в последнее время ему удавалось уделять своему хобби мало внимания, так что он использовал каждый шанс. Он был блядским Богом Программирования, вот кем он был.  
Именно поэтому, когда Джек не смог за пару минут найти видеоматериалы, он понял, что что-то не так. Он должен был найти их за один щелчок клавиш, вместо этого он все еще злобно печатал, пробуя вводить разные команды в систему, хотя прошло уже пятнадцать минут. Ему в голову пришла идея, и он открыл новое окошко, чтобы проверить команды, введенные за последние 24 часа.  
\- Блять! – выругался он, сжав руки в кулаки и со всей силы врезав по столу.  
На столе осталась заметная вмятина.  
\- Чт… что случилось, сэр?  
\- Мы имеем дело не с идиотом, - Джек встал и начал ходить туда-сюда перед окном, оставляя след из кровавых отпечатков на полу. – Он удалил записи прошлой ночи, со всех камер. Даже со спрятанных, а также – копию файлов с главного сервера системы безопасности. Он даже не должен был знать о его существовании.  
Это Джек пробормотал уже себе под нос. Он внезапно остановился и посмотрел на команду.  
\- Мне нужен список возможных врагов Васкеза, тех, кто умеют кодить. Это может быть кто-то из его отдела. Кто-то, кому не нравилось то, что Купюроголовый поднялся по корпоративной лестнице… или теперь его звать Игольницей? В любом случае, имена должны лежать на моем столе, - сказал он угрожающим тоном, и пошел прочь из офиса, переступив через Васкеза по пути.  
\- У вас есть час, - сказал Джек напоследок, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь за собой.  
Как и ожидалось, список лежал на его столе через 59 минут.

—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
Риз пил свою вторую или третью чашку кофе за это утро. Он был весь на нервах, просто на пределе. Он совсем не спал ночью, возвращаясь мыслями к тому, что произошло. Каждый раз, когда Риз закрывал глаза, он видел шокированное лицо Васкеза, а потом множество объектов, протыкающих его тело. Риз убил человека, и хоть это произошло случайно, дела это не меняло.  
Не то, чтобы Васкез этого не заслуживал, наоборот. И все же, Ризу не было от этого лучше. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда он был в ужасе от того, что может с ним произойти. Он знал, что с приходом утра кто-нибудь точно обнаружит тело и начнет расследование. Ему повезет, если на этом и закончится – все знали, что команда очистки так же эффективна, как слепой человек, который работает дизайнером по интерьерам. Что его беспокоило, тем не менее, это возможность того, что будет вовлечено вышестоящее руководство. Поскольку отставка Васкеза произошла… достаточно странным образом, это могло привлечь внимание.  
Неожиданно кто-то ворвался в его комнату, забежав на кухню. На мгновение его сердце остановилось, но он быстро успокоился, когда увидел знакомое лицо своего лучшего друга.  
\- Чувак, ты слышал новости? – спросил Вон, задыхаясь от бега.  
\- Успокойся, бро… ка… какие новости? – спросил Риз, как будто уже не знал ответ.  
Он не мог сказать об этом Вону, конечно, он был его другом, но свой секрет Риз никому не мог доверить.  
\- Жопаскез мертв!   
\- Что?! – Риз изобразил удивление.  
\- Мертв! Капут, сдох, не дышит, покоится в бассейне собственной крови! – радостно прокричал Вон, что не очень подходило для таких новостей.  
\- Вау… как это произошло? – Риз задал вопрос, который мучал его с того самого момента, как его друг пришел рассказать «радостные» новости.  
\- Без понятия, бро, команда работает над этим прямо сейчас. Но какая разница! Это значит, что ты получишь ДОЛЖНОСТЬ, нет больше Мистера Льстеца, чтобы тебя остановить, - сказал его друг радостно.  
Если б он только знал.  
\- Ну, рад это слышать… - сказал Риз, услышав, как опять открылась дверь в его квартиру.  
В этот раз он услышал перестук каблуков, Риз думал, что это Иветта пришла присоединиться к празднованию, но был удивлен, увидев незнакомое лицо. Женщина была одета в гиперионский офисный костюм, и на ее лице было написано обычное для гиперионки презрение, когда она посмотрела на Вона.  
\- Ты Риз? – резко спросила она. – Идем со мной.  
Риз знал, что все плохо. Он почувствовал, как его внутренности замерзли от страха. Если бы он не ухватился за чашку кофе, у него бы дрожали руки. Также он был уверен, что может прямо сейчас хлопнуться в обморок. На одно краткое мгновение, почти незаметное, он захотел притвориться, что, да, Риз – это Вон.  
Что с ним случилось? Первое убийство, и теперь он уже использует своего друга, как живой щит? Он был просто жалок… Но это все равно было соблазнительно…  
\- М, нет, я Риз. Можно мне спросить, что случилось? – спросил Риз как можно более небрежно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
\- Ты следующий в его списке, - сказала она нетерпеливо.  
\- И что же это за список? – он почувствовал, что на самом деле не хочет знать ответ.  
\- Список дел Красавчика Джека. Кажется, ты последний, - сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. – Пошли, никто не будет ждать тебя целый день. Мистер Джек вообще не любит, когда его заставляют ждать.  
Итак, Риз собирался умереть, теперь уже точно. Он вяло подумал, что, может, стоит сбежать. Он знал кратчайший путь к шаттлу, который отвезет его на Пандору, но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, он там и дня не проживет. Может, он мог бы использовать свои способности сирены, как жаль, что он не умел этого делать. К тому же, так он раскроет свою тайну и его засечет ОРВ. Кажется, выхода не было.  
Что его успокаивало, так это то, что он был «в списке», что означало, что Джек не знал точно, кто был убийцей. Он был уверен, что тщательно стер все видео из системы. Он даже стер спрятанные копии. Риз знал, что именно Джек создал всю систему безопасности Гелиоса, за что мог собой гордиться, и, зная о его паранойе, за которую он был известен, Риз знал, что должны быть скрытые файлы копий. Конечно, он их нашел, но теперь он сомневался, не было ли еще одних скрытых копий скрытых файлов где-то. Все было возможно, когда дело касалось Джека.  
После того, как женщина недовольно зарычала, он встал на дрожащие ноги и вышел из комнаты, Вон проводил его взволнованным взглядом. Он проследовал за опрятно одетой женщиной к главным лифтам, она заставила всех выйти, чтобы ввести какой-то пароль в систему лифта.  
\- Назначение: 44й этаж, - объявила электронная система лифта.  
Итак, он собирался встретиться с Красавчиком Джеком во плоти. Он был бы счастлив от одной мысли, если б не две вещи. Первое: как бы он ни уважал его, он еще его и боялся, как и все на Гелиосе. Второе: он почти наверняка шел к своей ранней отставке. Риз задал себе вопрос, какая смерть его ждет: шлюз, потайная дверь ужаса (ходили слухи о том, что такая есть где-то под полом офиса Джека, так что нужно было смотреть, куда идешь), или просто пуля в голову. Больше всего ему нравился именно последний вариант. Он надеялся, что Джек не будет использовать на нем новое элементное улучшение. Какая ирония.  
Неожиданно ему на ум пришла пугающая мысль. Что, если Джек знал, что это дело рук сирены? Он сильно интересовался ими, уничтожил половину их популяции (что, вероятно, означало три или пять). Все сирены, которых поймал Джек, отправлялись в ОРВ на тесты. У Директора были большие планы на использование необычайно одаренных людей, и он был сильно разочарован в результате. Риз не был уверен, какой это был план, он знал одно, что было совершенно не весело умереть в результате эксперимента. Неожиданно смертельная ловушка перестала быть таким уж плохим вариантом.  
Лифт объявил о прибытии. Он увидел, что женщина направилась к столу у входа в кабинет Джека, так что она, вероятно, была его секретарем. Если бы он знал, что это была Мэг, он бы спросил, как она умудрилась выжить, ведь все знали, что она рекордсмен – секретарь, который дольше всего проработал с Джеком. Но на это времени не было. Она толкнула его в офис. На полу лежали четыре тела. Вот теперь он точно собирался упасть в обморок.  
У него не хватило времени, чтобы рассмотреть легендарный офис, с прекрасным видом на Элпис (там в космосе плавали три человека?), когда он увидел, как поворачивается желтое кресло. Риз почувствовал слабость в коленях. Конечно, там сидел Красавчик Джек, скрестив ноги, лодыжка одной ноги лежала на колене другой, локти покоились на ручках кресла, кончики пальцев касались друг друга, задумчивое выражение лица.  
\- Наконец-то!

—o.o— Джек –o.o—  
Он повернулся к двери, как только услышал, как она открылась и закрылась. Ему действительно хотелось разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Четверо мямлящих идиотов вывели его из себя. Никто из них не признался, но он этого и не ждал. Он сосредоточился на уничтожении всех возможных угроз. Остался один идиот, с которым нужно было разобраться. На самом деле, он был главным подозреваемым. Если верить записям, этот Риз (его родители явно любили его недостаточно, чтобы дать нормальное имя) должен был стать новым главой Программирования, Хендерсон собирался его назначить. У него был лучший мотив для убийства Купюроголового, который, вероятно, избавился от старого пердуна, чтобы получить повышение. Джек сразу понял, что было что-то странное в том, что этот идиот поднялся так высоко.  
\- Наконец-то! – вскричал он, поворачиваясь в кресле и вставая.  
Вместо того, чтобы обойти стол, он бесцеремонно встал на него и спрыгнул, напрямую направляясь к посетителю. Либо пол был необычайно мягким, либо он наступил на пару тел по пути. Когда он встал перед молодым человеком, он положил ему руки на плечи, будто худой парень был недостаточно испуган.  
Погодите минутку. Когда он вплотную подошел к программисту, что-то щелкнуло у него в голове. Он точно знал этого парня откуда-то. Где, блять, они встречались? Длиннющие ноги, худощавый, в общем и целом приятное лицо… для парня, неплохая прическа… не как у него самого, но все же. Какого черта… где…  
\- Сэр, Джек, сэр… Ох, это честь, - сказал парень, чуть не теряя сознание.  
Джек стал поворачивать его, смотреть справа и слева, и программист просто давал ему это сделать, как тряпичная кукла. Все это время Джек бесился все больше и больше. Его дрожащий голос не помогал концентрации, Джек знал, что не у всех был такой приятный голос, как у него, но все же… На самом деле, это напомнило ему тот комплимент… неожиданно его глаза расширились от понимания.  
\- Чед! Хах, рад тебя видеть, приятель, - сказал Джек, улыбаясь, и похлопал уборщика по спине, достаточно сильно, что тот чуть не упал.  
\- Эм, простите? – спросил Чед, его глаза стали просто огромными.  
\- О, да брось ты, Чед, ты меня не помнишь? Теперь я оскорблен. Ты ударил меня шваброй, помнишь? – сказал Джек и увидел, как понимание и ужас смешиваются на лице уборщика.  
\- Не, не беспокойся, Чед, я не злюсь, ты исправил все тем замечанием о том, что у меня ангельский голос и все такое. Конечно, ты никому не рассказал, что ударил меня шваброй, ведь так? – спросил Джек, стараясь не меняться в лице, хотя обычно это не срабатывало.  
Он надеялся, для его же блага, что Чед был достаточно умным, чтобы не разбалтывать такие вещи. Если же нет, то придется добавить еще один труп к четырем на полу, ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Нет, нет-нет… конечно, нет, - сказал Чед, резко покачав головой.  
Джек схватил его за подбородок, останавливая.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Итак, я полагаю, что тебя позвали убрать этот беспорядок, - сказал Джек, указывая на тела. – Тебе придется немного подождать, еще один подойдет через секунду. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как убивают человека, Чед?  
Настроение Джека поднялось от одного присутствия уборщика. Парень хотел покачать головой, но хватка Джека не дала ему это сделать. Тем не менее, Директор понял его намерение.  
\- Ах, парниша, ты не знаешь, что теряешь! В любом случае, сегодня твой счастливый день, ты будешь в первом ряду, пока я буду разбираться с этим Ризом, - при этих словах уборщик побелел на пару тонов.  
Может, он был не таким веселым, каким Джек его запомнил.  
\- О, ну же, пирожок, не порти все, будет весело, обещаю, - сказал Джек, счастливый от того, что в этот раз у него будет правильный зритель.  
Он, наконец, отпустил худого парня, так что тот немного покачнулся.  
\- Теперь давай позвоним моему секретарю, как ее там… - спросил Джек, ни к кому не обращаясь, подходя к своему ЭХО-комму.  
\- Мэг, - тихо сказал уборщик.  
\- Что? Неа, парниша, Мэг была пару секретарей назад, теперь это хмммм, - Джек замер на секунду, а потом нажал кнопку на своем комме. – Итак, Джанис, какого черта, где Риз?  
\- Он в вашем кабинете, сэр. И меня зовут… - сказала она, но ее грубо перебили.  
\- Нет-нет, у меня в кабинете Чед, уборщик. Мне нужен программист. Не то, чтобы нам с Чедом не было весело, но я не люблю незаконченные дела.  
\- Джек, сэр. Хорошо уложенные коричневые волосы, карие глаза, длиннющие ноги, трясется, как лист на ветру – это ваш программист, - сказала она спокойным тоном.  
Джек посмотрел на парня с ожиданием, отключая комм. Через минуту он нарушил тишину.  
\- Объяснишься?

—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
\- Объяснишься?  
Окей, Риз, дыши. Как выбраться из этой передряги? Если бы Джек знал, что он программист, он бы сразу его убил, но врать было плохой идеей. Если он даже соврет, они просто проверят его трудовую карточку и узнают всю нужную информацию. Кроме того, врать Красавчику Джеку было действительно плохой идеей. Так что, правда. Хах, правда, это будет весело.  
\- Ахаха. Да. Видите ли, сэр, мм… - он нервно рассмеялся, взъерошив волосы на затылке.  
\- Ну так, начинай, сладенький, помни, мне не настолько нравится твой голос, как тебе мой, - сказал Джек, доставая пистолет из кобуры. Элементный. Блять.  
Джек расслабленно оперся на стол. Его взгляд на мгновение застыл на пистолете. Без зрительного контакта Риз немного расслабился, что было смешно, потому что теперь в деле присутствовала пушка.  
\- Итак, это, правда, смешная история. Я должен был стать главой Программирования, но потом Васкез выкинул Хендерсона в космос. Бессмысленно говорить, что я был не сильно рад. В смысле… - он посмотрел на людей за окном, - не то, чтобы было что-то плохое в том, чтобы выкидывать людей в космос. Это весьма эффективно, если честно.  
Теперь Джек снова смотрел на него, его лицо ничего не выражало.  
\- Ну и, я просто говорю в общем… В любом случае, Васкез понизил меня до главы Уборщиков, и я был очень расстроен… что и понятно. Той ночью моя швабра… случайно выскользнула у меня из рук, это была моя первая смена. Я-а надел чей-то жилет, на котором была бирка с именем Чед… Вот и все. Я клянусь, я никого не убивал.  
Джек долго смотрел на него, ничего не говоря.  
\- Итааак, а что со всеми теми криками о том, что ты убьешь Васкеза? – сказал Джек, припоминая пьяный пассаж Риза.  
\- Ахаха, это? Нееет, это я просто злился, я бы не стал никого убивать, вы должны верить мне, сэр, - нервно сказал Риз, наблюдая за реакцией Джека.  
Все еще ничего. Он подумал, что если не сделает еще что-то, тогда он присоединится к куче трупов на полу. В этот момент он действительно кое-что вспомнил, но он не был уверен, будет ли это его преимуществом или последним гвоздем в крышку гроба. Он решил попытать удачу.  
\- Если честно, сэр, мне было за что на него злиться. Не… не только мое понижение до уборщика, я имею в виду, это было не круто, но пффф, я это пережил. Было и прошло. Что меня действительно достало, так это то, что он украл мой проект. Видите ли, сэр, я придумал те элементные улучшения. Вот почему меня вообще должны были повысить. Я могу описать вам в деталях пистолет, который вы держите, сэр, который ни на кого не направлен… что хорошо.  
Теперь Джек отошел от стола и снова приблизился к Ризу. Он облажался. Риз медленно отступил, все еще стараясь выболтать себе прощение.  
\- Мистер Джек, сэр, я все еще могу создать новые улучшения, которые принесут прибыль. Но это все, что я могу, в смысле, хаха, посмотрите на меня, сэр? Это разве лицо убийцы? Конечно, я был зол на Васкеза, но я бы не стал убивать его, не то, чтобы я не был счастлив, что кто-то это сделал… В смысле, он был полным придурком, и все же…  
Воу, какого хуя, Риз? Разве Васкез и Джек не были друзьями? По крайней мере, так говорил этот уебок… его точно сейчас убьют. И точно, Джек взвел курок, переключаясь на элемент воздуха (как он успел так быстро поставить его на свой пистолет?). Окей, итак, Риз пролетит через весь офис со скоростью голодного атакующего скага, а потом врежется в стену. Удар будет такой силы, что точно разобьет ему голову, но это хоть не коррозийный эффект.  
А потом был громкий звук.

—o.o— Джек –o.o—  
Джек выстрелил. Конечно, не в голову уборщику, который выглядел так, будто ожидал от него этого. Он закрыл глаза и качался так, будто его кто-то ударил, костяшки его пальцев были белыми от напряжения в стиснутых руках.  
\- Ахахахахахахахахаха, ты должен был видеть свое лицо, парниша! – сказал Джек, смеясь так сильно, что слезы выступили в уголках глаз.  
Он согнулся пополам, положив ладони на колени, смеясь, как ненормальный. Это было великолепно. Наконец, после минуты или двух, он успокоился и посмотрел на сбитого с толку парня.  
\- Ах, прости, тыковка, я должен был это сделать. Видишь ли, эти парни, - он указал в сторону трупов, на которых направил пистолет, - медленно выводили меня из себя, так что, знаешь, надо было их убрать, раз мой уборщик оказался переодетым программистом. И все же, ты технически уборщик, так?  
Джек произнес это неуверенно, почесав подбородок пистолетом, который он держал. Трупы, которые он упомянул, все еще загрязняли пол, но теперь они были с другой стороны кабинета. И хотя это помогло расчистить место, теперь они разлетелись на кусочки. Хах. Раздражают даже после смерти. Как и кое-кто, который, если верить шестому чувству Джека, все еще летал за окном. Правда… надо что-то сделать с этими трупами.  
\- Я… я позабочусь об этом, если вы хотите, сэр, - вопрос Риза выдернул его из размышлений.  
Ах, да, парень, похожий на паукомуравья.  
\- Не, есть вещи поинтересней, которыми ты можешь заняться. Слушай, Риззи, могу я тебя так называть, отлично, так вот… Твоя история была уморительной. В смысле, мне давно не было так смешно. Кажется, каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, ты меня смешишь. Но я могу поспорить, ты интересуешься, почему я тебя не убил, - сказал Джек и подошел к Ризу, обходя его по кругу, как хищник.  
\- Ну да, но я не жалуюсь на то, что я жив… - сказал Риз, смотря на пол, который он каждый раз находил невероятно притягательным, стоило Джеку подойти.  
\- Ахаха, ты смелый тигр, знаешь, - сказал Джек, снова засмеявшись, положив одну руку Ризу на плечо.  
В другой он все еще держал пистолет и махал им из стороны в сторону, пока говорил.  
\- Знаешь, я собирался устранить все угрозы, и ты был в моем списке, потому что, давай признаем это, у тебя был самый серьезный мотив убить Купюроголового, - он почувствовал, как мышцы парня напряглись, ах да, иногда Джек мог пугать и постоянно забывал об этом.  
Он всегда думал, что у него интересный характер, который оттеняет его «я убью тебя, если будешь раздражать» часть.  
\- Не обмочи штанишки, парниша. Видишь ли, я так думал до того, как увидел тебя, и теперь, зная, что это ты, ну, можно забыть об угрозе. В смысле, посмотри на себя, все, что ты можешь сделать – угрожать кому-то шваброй. Ну, не смотри на меня так, парниша, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть тонкой трусливой макарониной. Хорошо, может в этом и есть минусы, потому что ты не можешь сделать ничего, когда кто-то получает похвалу за твой проект, а ты делаешь что? Плачешь в уголке? Или что вы там делаете. Не парься, по крайней мере, ты рад, что этот мудак сдох. Я бы подумал, что с тобой что-то не так, парниша, если бы ты не сказал, что он это заслужил. Он точно заслужил, - Джек, наконец, отпустил Риза и прошел к дивану около окна.  
Он упал на него и начал изучать свой пистолет.  
\- Итаааак, ты говоришь, что ты придумал эти элементные улучшения? Довольно впечатляюще, а теперь скажи мне, тыковка, смог бы ты придумать улучшения для наших пушек, которое давало бы гравитационный центр в заданной области? – Джек спросил об этом по двум причинам.  
Во-первых, он хотел испытать паренька, конечно, он сказал, что сделал всю работу, но мог ли он ему доверять? Джек никому не доверял, и даже пусть паренек выглядел как тот, кто не может врать, даже чтобы спасти свою жизнь, надо было убедиться. И во-вторых, он отчаянно хотел знать, какая технология привела к неожиданной и уморительной отставке Купюроголового. Ну, Джек считал это уморительным, у чувака было раздутое эго, и кто-то ткнул в него иголкой, или дюжиной иголок.  
\- Гравитация? Я никогда не думал об этом, но я не считаю, что это возможно. Не на пушке, по крайней мере… - сказал парень, помолчав немного.  
Джек ничего не говорил, что было для него необычно, но это потому, что он увидел, как начали вертеться винтики в голове у паренька. Он думал над возможностями, анализировал варианты в голове, как делал Джек всякий раз, когда работал над проектом. Он мог дать задроту пару минут, сегодня Джек был щедрым.  
\- Но… Ну, сложно точно сказать без расчетов, но, может, есть возможность сделать гравитационный эффект первичным для гранаты. С пистолетом есть риск, что эффект сработает сразу после выстрела, что плохо закончится для пользователя, но граната может сработать. Может, гранатомет тоже подойдет, но эффект может быть слишком сильным. Гравитационное поле может остаться на долгое время, есть слишком много вероятностей для просчета… - паренек был в своем мире, как будто он забыл, где он и с кем говорит, сосредоточившись на работе.  
Он напомнил Джеку самого себя, каждый раз, когда он начинал интересный проект, он погружался в него и забывал обо всем. Как в тот раз, когда он создавал систему безопасности Гипериона, он программировал несколько дней и ночей. Никто не знал, что случилось с Директором, который внезапно исчез.  
\- Итак, подводя итог, это возможно для гранат, но я не могу сказать точно, нужно много работы и ресурсов, - сказал Риз, и как только он это сделал, его лицо поменялось, будто он вспомнил, где он был и с кем говорил.  
Он быстро пробормотал «сэр».  
Джек улыбнулся, паренек точно не был угрозой, он бы мог поставить на это деньги. За все годы работы в Гиперионе, он встречался с разными типами людей. Тип первый – много мышц и мало мозга. Тип второй – много мозга и мало мышц. Тип третий – что-то среднее. И они тоже делились на а) подлиз б) предателей в) хладнокровных убийц.  
И каким же был Риз? Никаким. Он точно был второго типа, так что с мозгами, но он был миловидным, хоть и рельсиной. И вел он себя не очень мудро. Казалось, будто он хотел пробиться наверх, усердно работая. Какой странный пацан. Но было в нем что-то, что заставило Джека расслабиться. Будто его постоянная паранойя отключилась рядом с Ризом. Наверное, потому что он был насквозь хороший. Если спросить Джека, это было жалко, но странно свежо.  
\- Окей, тыковка, принимайся за работу! – сказал Джек, убирая пистолет.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши, пока вставал.  
\- За какую работу? – спросил Риз, внимательно следя за чем-то за окном.  
Джек проследил за его взглядом и увидел мистера упорного, все еще летавшего в космосе, которого преследовал мистер доставучий. Окей, уже три дня, серьезно.  
\- За эту работу. Если есть возможность создания гравитационного поля, а посмотрев на нашего друга, Купюроголового, чертовски точно, есть, тогда я хочу официально владеть этой технологией, пока ее не ввели в массовое производство наши конкуренты, - сказал Джек, снова кладя руку Ризу на плечи, в этот раз, провожая его к двери.  
Ему бы хотелось еще немного поболтать с ним, но быть Директором означало делать дела.  
\- М, технически, я все еще уборщик, сэр, - кротко сказал парнишка.  
\- Ахаха, да, забыл об этом. Ну, тогда теперь я официально назначаю тебя главой отдела Программирования, поздравляю парень, ты это заслужил, - сказал Джек сладким тоном, похлопав Риза по плечу. – Если только тебе не нравится быть уборщиком, тогда я ничего не говорил. Представь, Риззи, уборщик из Гипериона создает первую гравитационную гранату! Круто звучит, да, тыковка?  
\- Мм, я не уверен, что проект сработает, мне все еще надо… - парень начал говорить что-то, но Джек его не слушал.  
\- А, просто шучу с тобой, тигр. Итак, ты официально повышен. И еще, можешь безлимитно использовать исследовательский центр ОРВ. Мой секретарь, Татьяна, даст тебе пропуск и ЭХО-комм, чтобы я мог с тобой связаться. Пошли мне весточку, если будет что-то нужно. Так вот, об этом, иди и занимайся своими делами. Время не терпит, - сказал Джек, выталкивая его из двери.  
Он правда хотел больше поболтать с пареньком, да будут прокляты его обязанности. О, и он как раз вспомнил одну очень критически важную деталь.  
\- Риззи, и еще кое-что, мне нужен от тебя честный ответ. Раз уж тебе так нравится мой голос, не думаешь ли ты, что мне надо сделать с этим что-то? Пустить на рынок? У меня есть много товаров с моим лицом, может мне надо что-то озвучить, записать кавер, может? – спросил Джек, держа дверь открытой.  
Он выжидательно смотрел на Риза.

—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
Черт, он был почти вне зоны опасности, и теперь Директору надо было подложить ему такую свинью. В первую очередь, есть ли тут правильный ответ? Во-вторых, собирается ли вообще Джек забыть, что пока был пьян, Риз сделал комплимент его голосу. И в-третьих, БЛЯТЬ, он много говорил.  
Хорошо, Риз, ты почти у лифта, ты можешь это сделать.  
\- Лучше нет, сэр, - сказал Риз и, увидев раздраженное лицо Джека, быстро добавил. – Как я всегда говорю, лучше оставить некоторые вещи воображению.  
Риз ответил расплывчато, как мог.  
\- Хех, мой голос может переполнить чашу? Ну, это правильно подмечено, у меня и так слишком много фанатов. Видишь ли, Риззи, я знал, что будет хорошо не превращать тебя в офисный коврик, - сказал Джек с удовлетворенной улыбкой, а потом повернулся к секретарю. – Одри, дай Ризу ЭХО-комм и пропуск в ОРВ.  
И когда дверь за ним закрылась, Риз почувствовал, что сейчас ляжет и умрет от такого стресса.  
\- Эй, подхалим, вот то, что тебе нужно, - сказала Мэг, давая ему коммуникатор и пропуск.  
Риз не возражал, зная, что его последний комментарий был отстойным. Что не сделаешь, чтобы спасти жизнь. Тут Мэг была права. Что напомнило ему о…  
\- Как вообще ты выдержала так долго? – спросил Риз, заставив Мэг лукаво улыбнуться.  
\- Мода, детка. Я меняю вид каждые пару дней, и Джек думает, что я новый секретарь взамен уволенного. Иногда я даже говорю, что я Мэг, играя с его паранойей. Не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что это опасно, но я тут одна, мне надо как-то развлекаться. В худшем случае, мне просто придется перекрасить волосы на следующий день. У меня даже есть несколько париков дома.  
Риз подумал, что Мэг и Джек хорошо дополняют друг друга, но решил ничего не говорить. Он пошел к лифту. Ризу надо было серьезно подумать. Он не мог никак уложить все в голове. Неужели нападение со шваброй на Директора Гипериона только что спасло ему жизнь? Он был уверен, что был бы уж мертв, если бы не этот счастливый случай.  
Неожиданно он услышал тихий бип и увидел, как экран его ЭХО-комма загорелся. Он всегда хотел себе такой, но они были для высших чинов. Теперь же и для него. Он открыл устройство и посмотрел на полученное сообщение.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Я сегодня щедрый, так что я оставил тебе подарок. Я только что взломал систему твоей комнаты (кстати, она всего 8 квадратных метров, даже такой макаронине, как ты, нужно нормальное жизненное пространство, купи новую квартиру, срочно) и поменял твой будильник. Это сюрприз. Просто скажу, что сделал тебе одолжение. Надеюсь, ты не будешь ПЕРЕПОЛНЕН… хахаха >смайлик< >ржет< >ЛОЛ<  
Сообщение заканчивалось никак с ним не связанной гифкой, где скага сбивали бандиты, которых потом сбивал поезд.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Сорян, мне от нее всегда смешно >супер смайлик<  
Окей, теперь Риз понял, что его совет не восприняли всерьез. Что он еще понял, так это то, что человек, которым он восхищался годами, за рукопожатие с которым половина Гипериона бы умерла, Красавчик Джек был… ПИЗДЕЦ каким невыносимым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Черт, писать за Джека не так-то просто… но мне нравится его пограничная личность. В любом случае, с этого момента мы больше сосредоточимся на дуэте – йей!  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> На английском игра слов про жопу и имя Васкез звучит изящнее… Ну вы поняли? Жопаскез. Типа… А, не смотрите на меня так, не я придумал эту шутку!  
> Да, я все еще ржу, как конь над этим фиком)


	4. Chapter 4

\- Вставааааааай, солнышко, проснись и возбодРис! Понял? Проснись и, блять, ВЗБОДРИС, ахахахаха.   
\- Нгхаааааааааах, - Риз вскочил с кровати и кинул подушку в источник продолжающегося смеха.  
Верный своему слову, Джек действительно поменял его будильник, и теперь раздражающий смех будил его каждое утро. Ко всему прочему, он даже не знал, как правильно произносить имя Риза. И это бесило его еще больше. Риз мог поклясться, что у него начался нервный тик с момента, как поменялся будильник.  
В первый раз он проснулся в панике, думая, что его босс все же решил от него избавиться. Теперь он привык к чертовому будильнику, он начал просто раздражать. Особенно смех. Риз хотел бы, чтобы он мог уничтожить будильник, но он боялся, что Джек как-то узнает и установит еще что-то похуже. Как, например, будильник со встроенным автоматом, который дает тебе пять секунд, чтобы его выключить, прежде чем начать стрелять. Да, это бы Джеку точно понравилось. Риз попытался взломать часы, но Джек позаботился о том, чтобы ему пришел об этом отчет, что означало, что его босс сразу узнает, если Риз начнет возиться с будильником.  
Он вышел из комнаты, чтобы поприветствовать Вона, который сидел за столом и жевал тост. Джек предложил ему найти новую квартиру, но Ризу действительно нравилось жить с Воном, так что он не впечатлился этой идеей. Конечно, их дом был маленьким, но большую часть дня он в любом случае проводил в ОРВ, так что искать что-то новое казалось ему бессмысленным. К тому же, он не думал, что Джек запомнит что-то, сказанное походя, или вообще будет заботиться о месте проживания Риза.  
\- Эй, Риз, этот будильник все еще меня пугает. Ты точно ничего не можешь с ним сделать? – спросил Вон, решая какой-то кроссворд.  
Он был полным задротом.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не испробовал все? Поверь мне, бро, я точно не хочу так встречать каждый день моей жизни, - раздраженно ответил Риз, открывая ящики в поисках еды.  
Им точно надо было чаще заходить в магазин.  
\- И все же, каковы шансы встретиться с Красавчиком Джеком, который собирается тебя убить, и выжить. Это как те психи в цирке на Пандоре, которые кладут голову в клешни короля паукомуравьев, а потом вынимают ее как раз перед тем, как чудовище захлопнет пасть, - живо описал Вон свое видение, запихивая очередной тост себе в рот.  
\- Спасибо за эту яркую аналогию, Вон, это… было необязательно. Не обращай внимания на то, что я и так на нервах из-за этого проекта, который я даже не знаю, как начать. Гравитационная граната? Я, что, с ума сошел? – отчаянно сказал Риз.  
\- Да ладно тебе, бро, если кто и может это сделать, так это ты. К тому же, это может быть возможно, учитывая, как умер Васкез. Просто нет другого объяснения, - Вон попытался немного подбодрить своего друга, но достиг противоположного эффекта.  
Конечно, никто не знал правду об убийстве. Никакое оружие не было виновато в смерти Васкеза, это были силы Риза, которые проснулись от эмоциональной нестабильности. И это была еще одна проблема. Если ярость заставила его потерять контроль, кто гарантирует, что стресс не сделает то же самое. Его силы могли включиться сами, учитывая, насколько сильно Риз в последнее время нервничал, он мог сорваться в любой момент.  
\- Мы не знаем, была ли это гравитационная граната, и в любом случае, что, если мне не удастся ее сделать? Джек решит, что не стоило оставлять меня в живых? – Риз понял, что он был по уши в дерьме. Дерьмо.  
\- Не психуй, бро. Я уверен, он о тебе уже забыл. Он не связывался с тобой с того первого раза, когда это было? Две недели назад? – Вон попытался успокоить друга.  
\- Если бы не проект, он бы точно обо мне забыл. Не то, чтобы я рассчитывал на частое общение, я не идиот. Но я уверен, что он скоро со мной свяжется, размахивая своим револьвером туда-сюда. И что я скажу? Прости, Джек, я не смог закончить то, о чем ты меня просил. Может, я просто убью сам себя, и мы покончим с этим, - сказал Риз, повышая тон с каждым предложением. – К тому же, последнюю неделю он делает что-то важное на Пандоре. Я уверен, что когда он вернется, он захочет увидеть результаты.  
\- Я уверен, это не произойдет, - сказал Вон через минуту молчания. – Но, давай предположим, в смысле, гипотетически…  
\- Нет, ты не можешь забрать мою коллекцию носков, стервятник! Честно, мне кажется, что ты уже кружишь над моим полумертвым телом. Готов поспорить, Иветта не отстает от тебя… - сказал Риз, внезапно потеряв аппетит.  
К тому же, чем раньше он попадет в лаборатории, тем больше времени у него будет на то, чтобы понять, почему эти сучьи гранаты так сложно сделать.  
\- Да ладно, бро, я просто хотел тебя немного развеселить, - сказал Вон, извиняясь.  
Риз только прищурился и посмотрел на друга с самым сильным презрением, которое смог изобразить, а потом ушел из квартиры. Он знал, что Вон хотел, как лучше, но просыпаясь две недели от чертова будильника, он стал хуже понимать шутки.  
Он шел в лаборатории ОРВ. Было еще достаточно рано, в коридорах было мало работников. Риз решил, что так даже лучше, потому что в последнее время он ленился одеваться в своем обычном корпоративном стиле. Поскольку он проводил весь день один в лабораториях, работая до самого утра, он не заморачивался с тем, чтобы одеваться по-офисному. Вместо этого, он обычно надевал серые треники, черную майку-алкоголичку и черную толстовку. Иветта говорила, что так он выглядит даже лучше, но он не хотел в это верить. Ему нравился его ежедневный стиль, жилет Гипериона, голубая рубашка, черные узкие джинсы и любимый красный галстук. Что вообще могло быть не так в его выборе одежды?  
Он, наконец, дошел до лабораторий, и сразу же прошел в свою изолированную часть, где работал и проводил тесты. Он бы все отдал за прорыв. Он слышал, что Джек может вернуться в любой момент, и очень хотел иметь на руках результаты, которые мог бы предъявить, если Директор помнит о его существовании. Сказать правду, Риз больше всего хотел быть как можно дальше от своего босса.  
Это было смешно, потому что не так давно он бы отдал свою правую руку за шанс встретиться с Джеком. И все же, реальность не была похожа на мечту. Джек действительно был пугающим, как и говорили слухи. Но было и кое-что похуже. С опасностью Риз бы справился, он знал, что сказать, а когда заткнуться, но Джек был худшим сочетанием всего. Он был и опасен, и непредсказуем, и это было самой ужасной комбинацией. Риз чувствовал, что Красавчик Джек может в любой момент достать оружие во время простого разговора. Он не мог понять причин его действий. В один миг он был просто убийственным, а в другой начинал смеяться и шутить. Что вызывало реакции Директора? Он бы очень хотел знать.  
Не то, чтобы у Джека не было хороших черт. Он был гениальным человеком, учитывая, что он превратил Гиперион из захудалой фирмочки в огромную корпорацию. У него были гениальные идеи, он знал, как держать все под контролем, он всегда был в курсе всего, что происходило и на Гелиосе, и на Пандоре, и не боялся действовать. Этими чертами его характера Риз восхищался, просто предпочитал делать это на расстоянии. Если б его спросили, он бы сказал, что предпочитает делать это с Элписа или оттуда, где Джек его не найдет.  
Было еще кое-что, что восхищало население Гелиоса, и это была внешность Джека. Перед лицом Директора, он не мог думать об этом, больше сосредотачиваясь на пушке в его руках. Но если честно признаться самому себе, стоило сказать, что в плане внешности Джек вытащил счастливый билетик. Его фигура полностью отличалась от фигуры Риза, широкие плечи, накачанные руки, большие ладони, прямая осанка. И лицо было не хуже, хоть Джек и носил маску, и было много слухов о том, почему именно ему приходится это делать. Это был какой-то кинк, или ему действительно приходилось прятать под ней что-то не столь приятное глазу. Но поскольку никто не решился спросить, Риз, вероятно, никогда бы об этом не узнал.

—o.o— 15 часов спустя –o.o—  
\- Вон, ты не поверишь! – Риз ворвался в квартиру, кинув пачку бумаг на кухонный стол.  
Он почти не заметил, что Иветта тоже была тут, как обычно, поедая все, что осталось в холодильнике.  
\- Воу, Риз, хочешь напугать нас до инфаркта, - спросила Иветта, скептически смотря на документы.  
\- У меня есть хорошие новости! У меня прорыв в моем проекте! – вскричал Риз.  
Он был в восторге, если не сказать больше, последние две недели он проводил каждый час в работе над гранатами, умирая от ужаса каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что не сможет закончить проект до возвращения Джека.  
\- Вау, чувак, ты сделал эти гранаты? – спросил Вон, счастливый за своего друга.  
Сказать правду, он начинал беспокоиться за Риза, но не хотел ему говорить. Было достаточно того, что Риз уже начинал истерить, не стоило его сильнее волновать. На самом деле, шутки про его носки тоже не помогли.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, но я, наконец, понял, как создать нарушение в гравитационном поле. Ребята, это было самое сложное. Зная это, вероятно, мне понадобится всего пара недель, чтобы все закончить, - сказал Риз, светясь от восторга, он улыбался так, что его щеки болели, отвыкшие от этого за последние дни.  
Это было крайне приятно.  
\- Риз, я не буду притворяться, что поняла, о чем ты говоришь, но хэй, это надо отметить, так? Мы мало виделись в последнее время. В последний раз это было, когда тебя понизили, теперь давайте действительно выпьем за что-нибудь хорошее для разнообразия… Так что, - сказала Иветта с плохо скрытой улыбкой, потирая руки, как злодей в детском фильме, - какую пиццу вы хотите заказать?  
\- Да, это действительно достойно того, чтобы отметить, какого черта нет! Боже, я рвал жопу последние пару недель, мне точно нужно немного расслабиться. И Иветта, - сказал Риз, указывая на нее обвиняющим пальцем, - не думай, что я не заметил твоей попытки наложить руки на халявную еду. Но, учитывая мое повышение, я тебе это прощаю.  
Для разнообразия, Риз был в хорошем настроении.  
\- Круто, и мы можем поиграть в Бандитов и Бункеры! Мы так не делали сто лет! – радостно сказал Вон.  
Кажется, у них появились планы на вечер.  
В конечном итоге, конец дня был замечательным. Они два часа играли в настольную игру, объедаясь пиццей. Они пили не так много, как в прошлый раз, за что Риз был благодарен, все еще помня о том, как его чуть не вырвало в кабинете Васкеза, он был уверен, что если бы он сделал это, там бы его жизнь и закончилась.  
Они были в середине разработки тактики боя против особенно мерзкого скага, на которого наткнулись в бункере благодаря их изобретательному мастеру игры – Вону, когда Иветта решила поднять тему, которая беспокоила ее с момента, когда она услышала будильник Риза.  
\- Итак, Риз, ты когда-нибудь думал, почему Джек пощадил тебя? В смысле, все мы знаем, что это почти никогда не случается. На самом деле, я не могу вспомнить ни одного такого случая.  
\- Ни черта я не знаю, его настроение меняется быстрее, чем лицо человека, увидевшего психа с гранатой. Я забочусь только о том, что сейчас я жив и смог достигнуть прогресса в этих разработках, и я надеюсь, что больше мне с Джеком встречаться не придется.  
\- Хмм, - Иветта кивнула, кинув взгляд на Вона.  
\- И какого черта это сейчас было? – возмущенно спросил Риз, увидев, как его друзья переглядываются.  
\- О, ничего, ничего, давайте просто продолжим игру, - это была одна из уловок Иветты, чтобы вывести кого-то из себя.  
И это каждый раз работало.  
\- Я требую объяснения!  
\- О, ну я просто думаю, что это жутко странно, что Джек приложил столько усилий, чтобы поменять чей-то будильник просто ради шутки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - сказала она, подвигав бровями.  
Окей, Риз решил, что она точно напилась.  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду то, о чем я думаю, то поверь мне, если бы ты была в офисе Джека со мной, ты бы знала, что самое приятное, что он мне сказал, было то, что из меня бы вышел неплохой коврик для его кабинета. Коврик из моего тела. Если я мог бы выбирать, я бы никогда больше не хотел там оказаться. Никогда.  
Иветта уже хотела начать спорить, когда они неожиданно услышали тихий звук. Источник звука, по всей видимости, находился у Риза в сумке. Он поднял ее и порылся в вещах, прежде чем, наконец, нашел вибрирующий объект. Он вытащил его. Это был ЭХО-комм, про который он почти забыл, потому что вообще не использовал. Он открыл экран и увидел одно непрочитанное сообщение. Риз кликнул по нему, чтобы посмотреть, а оба его друга с любопытством заглядывали ему за плечо.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Приветик, Риззи. Ты мне срочно нужен. Через 5 минут. Нет, забудь, через 2. Когда будешь в лифте, введи пароль 4278554 >ожидающий смайлик<  
Риз побледнел на несколько тонов.  
\- О, черт, Риз, это то, о чем я думаю? – спросил Вон, и даже Иветта перестала шутить.  
Вот и закончился первый спокойный вечер за неделю.

—o.o— Джек –o.o—  
Джек вернулся с Пандоры в плохом настроении. Он ненавидел покрытую пылью и заселенную психами планету. Единственное, что было хорошего в его поездках – возможность убивать. О да, Пандора была замечательным стрельбищем, как будто на ней специально были цели разных форм и размеров. Для этой поездки он взял с собой дробовик, на котором стояло новейшее элементное улучшение Риза. Ооо, как весело было ждать, пока псих подбежит ближе, крича неразборчивую хрень, а потом БАМ, детка! Они летали, как ракки. Ему нужно было поблагодарить паренька за то, что у него теперь было такое развлечение. Он одобрит эту линейку оружия завтра, Джек был уверен, что это принесет кучу бабла.  
Но как бы ему ни нравилась Пандора в качестве стрельбища, он просто ненавидел иметь дело с говнюками, которые населяли планету. Если бы не эридий, который был бы уничтожен, он бы разбомбил всю планету. Но поскольку ему были нужны ресурсы, которые Пандора могла предложить, ему приходилось делать лучшее, что он мог, для этой планеты. Одним из проектов была Перспектива, и у него были действительно хорошие планы на нее, он дал жалкому населению воров и кровосмесителей шанс стать лучше. Он дал им город, который был достоин развитой планеты. И что они сделали? Бандиты захватили его и стали править, используя оружие Атласа! Ебаного Атласа! Они подписали себе этим смертный приговор.  
Джек провел всю прошлую неделю в крови и грязи, уничтожая город, в который он вложил столько сил, и наказывая виновных. Ему пришлось следить за разрушениями, чтобы места добычи эридия не пострадали. На самом деле это была ебанутая неделька. Вот почему он был в два раза сильнее счастлив, вернувшись в свою квартиру, где он мог принять настоящий душ. Ему понадобился почти час на то, чтобы смыть всю грязь и кровь, а хуже всего – запах Пандоры. Выйдя из ванной, он почувствовал себя обновленным, он еще никогда не тратил на душ столько воды.  
Впервые в жизни Джек действительно хотел провести вечер тихо. Он решил, что заслужил это. Он провел первый час, играя в видеоигры, потом объелся всей нездоровой едой, которую купил. Но чем дальше, тем Джек становился все более беспокойным. Он хотел вернуться к работе, но эта перспектива его не радовала. Он ненавидел скучать.  
\- Аааагх, я чертов король мира, и не могу себя развлечь. Жизнь, за что ты так жестока! – драматически прокричал он, как обычно делал, когда разговаривал сам с собой.  
А он делал так часто. В первую очередь, вокруг него было не так много образованных людей, с которыми можно было поговорить, во-вторых, ему нравился звук собственного голоса, а в-третьих, он любил говорить, очень. Реальной же причиной было то, что Джек ненавидел тишину, она его нервировала. Вот почему он был всегда занят. На самом деле, это не требовало больших усилий, потому что должность Исполнительного Директора Гипериона не оставляла ему времени на себя. Сегодня же, тем не менее, он проводил спокойный вечер дома.  
Посмотрев на сумку, которую он привез с Пандоры, Джек неожиданно вспомнил что-то, что заставило его улыбнуться. Он подошел к сумке, и перерыл все ее содержимое, наконец, достав то, что искал. «Смертельная арена скагов 3».  
-Круто, - сказал Джек, ухмыляясь.  
Он очень хотел посмотреть этот фильм. Он пересматривал первые две части пару раз, это были его любимые экшн тире ужасы тире безумные фильмы. Уровень абсурда и насилия в них был настолько высок, что их было невозможно не любить.  
Счастливый от своих планов на вечер, Джек поставил фильм в проигрыватель и уселся на ковре, опираясь спиной о диван. Когда фильм начался, Джек был настолько же рад, как тогда, когда пристрелил свою бабушку, ох, приятные воспоминания. Он продолжил смотреть фильм, смеясь и комментируя сцены в воздух. Но его радость быстро сменилась тем, что он не мог сам себе объяснить. Он поставил фильм на паузу и поразмыслил, что это может быть. Его любимый фильм – есть, вредная еда – есть, прекрасный он сам – есть. Зрители? Ага. Он быстро подошел к своему ЭХО-комму и точно знал, что написать. Конечно, через пару минут он услышал звук открываемой двери лифта. Джек ухмыльнулся.

—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
Когда Риз дошел до лифта, он ввел код доступа на панели. Это для него было впервые. Он предполагал, что лифт отвезет его в офис к Красавчику Джеку, так что он был очень удивлен, когда лифт объявил, что они едут на 45-й этаж. Такой этаж вообще есть? Он о нем никогда не слышал. Что, если 45-й этаж было названием для шлюза? Может, лифт поднимался на максимальную высоту, а потом пуфф, тебя вышвыривало в космос. Видение было и уморительным, и пугающим.  
Риз быстро прошелся по тому, что хотел доложить. Ему, блять, очень повезло, что именно сегодня у него произошел прорыв, иначе он бы сейчас умирал от страха. Он молился, чтобы это была его последняя встреча с Джеком. Когда лифт, наконец, объявил 45-й этаж, Риз не успел подготовиться к тому, что предстало его глазам.  
Это был пентхаус, огромный, у которого была еще большая оконная панель, чем в офисе Джека, что говорило о чем-то. В самом центре огромной комнаты стояла кровать кинг-сайз, которая была в два раза больше, чем обычный кинг-сайз, который он видел. Пентхаус, в общем, представлял собой открытое пространство. Справа была современная кухня, с барной стойкой и огромной винной полкой. Рядом с ней было что-то вроде обеденной зоны с электронным камином. Между ними была дверь, которая вела, по-видимому, в ванную. Слева в комнате было что-то вроде гостиной с огромным диваном, гигантским телевизором и полками, заполненными видеоиграми. Под оконной панелью было огромное количество ящиков и ящичков, которые использовались для хранения. Они были сделаны таким образом, что выглядели как стенная панель. Пентхаус был просторным, заполненный белым цветом с вкраплениями желтого и фиолетового.  
\- Как вижу, нравится дизайн, - сказал громкий голос у него за спиной, почти ему в левое ухо.  
Риз отпрыгнул на несколько футов в сторону, как кот, которого застали врасплох, вскрикнув от неожиданности. Он быстро обернулся, что неудивительно, увидев, как Джек хихикает, как маньяк. Он должен был уже привыкнуть к его крикам, это же его ежедневная рутина.  
\- Эй, Риззи. Так, как тебе моя скромная берлога? Окей, о чем я вообще, это самое дорогое и роскошное место, которое ты когда-либо видел. Видишь ковер, на котором ты стоишь? Он стоит больше, чем твоя годовая зарплата. Да, я точно знаю размер твоей годовой зарплаты. Грустное количество ноликов.  
Услышав это, Риз быстро снял обувь. Джек же, судя по всему, ходил босиком, но был одет в свою повседневную одежду, так что Риз предположил, что он любит чистые полы. Как только он снял ботинки, он пожалел о своем решении. Он действительно плохо выбрал носки сегодня.  
\- Вахаха, боже, Риззи, это же не… нет, я не верю, хахаха. Кто носит носки с железяками? Как ты вообще нашел их взрослого размера? Ооооо мой бог, я в тебе не ошибся, не правда ли? Ты абсолютно безвредный, ты даже покончить с жизнью, наверное, не сможешь, если решишь, - Джек слишком наслаждался собой. – В любом случае, тебе нравится дизайн квартиры? Я сам его спланировал.  
Это он добавил с гордостью.  
Риз никак не мог осознать, что будет отчитываться о проекте у Джека в квартире. Он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то бывал тут, вообще. Он, что, особенный? Неожиданно он вспомнил слова Иветты, резко покраснел и кинул взгляд на кровать. Он притворился, что осматривает комнату.  
\- Очень мило, сэр. Мм, мне нравится подбор цветов и простор… - Риз умудрился не начать заикаться, у него это получалось все лучше.  
\- Спасибо, тыковка, и это мне напомнило… как твоя новая квартира? Лучше старой халупы?  
\- Новая кв…квартира? – черт, вот и весь его прогресс. – Ну, сэр, если честно, я был так сосредоточен на новом проекте, что так к этому и не приступил. Хаха..ха.  
Джек недовольно на него посмотрел, видимо, он не привык к тому, чтобы его приказы игнорировали. Он уставился на Риза, пока тот надеялся, что его настроение не изменится из-за такой мелочи. Удача была на его стороне, судя по всему. Потому что выражение лица Джека скоро изменилось, и он ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну, тыковка, мне надо напомнить тебе, что такое срочно? Если нет, то я надеюсь, что ты скоро исправишься. В любом случае, о твоем проекте… Нет, на самом деле, забудь, сегодня мы не говорим о работе, сдашь мне отчет завтра.  
Какого черта? Если сегодня он нужен ему не для работы… Риз не осмелился снова посмотреть на кровать. Что, если Иветта была права, что, если его босс подкатывал к нему? Что ему делать? О, он точно знал, что делать. Он будет спокойно лежать на кровати, как доска, давая ему делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится, в страхе за собственную жизнь. Он вяло вспомнил, что это как-то называется… ах, да. Ебаное изнасилование.  
Но это не могло быть так. Риз знал, что выглядит симпатично, но моделью он все же не был, к тому же, Джек мог получить любого, кого хотел, зачем выбирать его? К тому же, все знали, что Джек – любитель сисек, огромных сисек, так что секс точно не был в меню на вечер. Он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы Джек трахал парня. И опять же, почему Риз, из всех вокруг? Он бы посмеялся над этим предположением, если бы это не было его возможным будущим. Окей, ему точно надо было знать, что тут происходит.  
\- Если не из-за отчета, то могу я спросить, почему я здесь, сэр?  
\- Мы будем смотреть фильм, - спокойно объявил Джек.  
Если бы Риз мог слышать, как текут его мысли, сейчас бы он не услышал ничего. Он просто стоял, смотрел на своего босса пустым взглядом. Каким-то образом, его мозг не мог найти связь между Джеком, который хотел убить его не так давно, и вечером кино. Джек и вечер кино никак не могли объединиться у него в голове, связи просто не было.  
\- Итак, принцесса, ты будешь тут стоять и смотреть, или мы приступим? – сказал Джек, уходя к дивану. – Если хочешь выпить, возьми что-нибудь в холодильнике. Если нет, то тащи свою маленькую задницу сюда, и мы начнем.  
Он сказал это, указывая на белый диван. Сам Джек сел на пол, где и сидел раньше.  
\- Ты смотрел «Смертельную арену скагов» 1 и 2?  
Риз покачал головой, все еще не находя слов.  
\- Чтооооо? Пацан, ты точно шутишь. Ну, тогда будь готов к марафону. Ты мог бы сказать, что у тебя есть арена для боев котов, и я бы не удивился, на самом деле у Хендерсона была такая, но не смотреть «Арену смерти скагов»? Я потрясен, Риз, то есть, реально потрясен. Тогда тащи свою задницу сюда и начнем.  
\- У Хендерсона была арена для боя котов?! – вырвалось у Риза быстрее, чем он успел себя заткнуть.  
Его мозг не справлялся с количеством абсурда, с которым ему пришлось сейчас столкнуться, но арена для котов, это точно было слишком.  
\- Ага, он был тот еще уебок, убивать подчиненных – это одно дело, но делать больно котикам? Это жестоко, - серьезно сказал Джек, когда потянулся за диском и вставил его в плеер. – Че ты там застрял?  
Это было уже раздраженно.  
Риз подошел к дивану, который был большим, как и вся остальная мебель в квартире, и сел на него. Приказ есть приказ, даже если он глупый. Но серьезно, какого черта он делает? Он смотрит фильмы со своим боссом? Они что, подружились? Джек не мог бы помучить кого-нибудь другого?  
Если подумать, Риз никогда не слышал о том, чтобы у Красавчика Джека были друзья. Он слышал о несколько женщинах, с которыми Джек мутил, но он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы он состоял в отношениях. Это из-за паранойи? Риз решил, что, наверное, сложно наслаждаться вечером с кем-то, когда постоянно ждешь, что на тебя наставят пушку. В таком случае, факт, что Риз сейчас сидел на диване, за спиной Джека, каким-то образом говорил о доверии.  
Пфффф, ну да, как будто в этом было дело, Джек никому не доверял, Риз не станет исключением. Таким образом, единственным логичным объяснением было то, что, по мнению Джека, Риз был таким лузером, что не представлял для него угрозы. Да, это звучало правильно. Не очень лестно, если спросить Риза, но правильно. О, если б только Джек знал его секрет… Он убил всех тех людей, подозревая их в убийстве, и пощадил реального виновного. Мысли о тех людях, которые умерли из-за него, заставляли его чувствовать себя виноватым. Это были неприятные мысли, но Риз же не знал, что произойдет. А если бы знал, он бы остановил это?  
\- Теперь смотри внимательно на первую сцену, видишь этого ничего не подозревающего парня там, ну, я не буду говорить тебе, что произойдет, но оооо боже, будет дерьмово. И под дерьмово я имею в виду много крови и других штук. В любууууую секунду! – весело сказал Джек.  
Риз постарался расслабиться, что было непросто. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, но старался обратить все свое внимание на фильм. Боже, его босс ужасно смотрел фильмы, он пересказывал все почти покадрово. Это будет ужасно. К тому же, Риз боялся ужастиков. Да уж, это будет долгая ночь.

—o.o— Джек –o.o—  
Да, именно зрителей ему и не хватало. Джек понял, что лучшей частью в просмотре фильмов было наблюдать за реакцией Риза, а там было на что смотреть. Не совсем то, на что он рассчитывал, он представлял, что худой парень развеселится, особенно на самых кровавых сценах. Вместо этого он все больше вскрикивал, хватаясь за одну из подушек. Ну, это немного раздражало Джека, ему нравились его подушки, но видеть, как Риза мотает от эмоции к эмоции, было само по себе круто. Серьезно, когда происходили особенно противные сцены, Риз вел себя как настоящий ребенок, закрывал глаза, подсматривая сквозь пальцы. Это было уморительно. Не так, как Джек ожидал, но все равно забавно.  
Они посмотрели оба фильма, но когда Джек начал говорить о том, чтобы посмотреть третий, который он еще не видел, он заметил, что парень заснул к моменту, когда начались титры. Титры состояли в основном из таких персонажей, как «парень, которому вырвали глаза», «парень, чья голова взорвалась», «какой-то чувак», «парень, чья голова взорвалась №2», так что он не винил Риза за то, что он уснул. Тем не менее, он увидел на часах, что было уже почти четыре утра, и хоть он хотел посмотреть последний фильм, наверное, пришло время поспать.  
Он посмотрел на Риза, который свернулся в позе зародыша, все еще сжимая подушку. Его губы были слегка разомкнуты, и он немного сопел, к счастью, не пуская слюни на подушку, иначе Джек бы его уже убил. Он повернулся и положил локоть на диван рядом с головой Риза. Он наклонился к пареньку, изучая его лицо. На самом деле, он никогда не смотрел на него тщательно. Джек решил, что он, в общем и целом, приятный для глаз, насколько может быть парень. Его волосы были неплохо уложены, это стоило отметить, но, в общем и целом, он выглядел обычно. Немного худоват, но это подходило его характеру.  
Джек быстро поинтересовался, какой у него возраст, он бы сказал около 30-ти, учитывая, что он успел стать главой отдела, но он не мог сказать точно. Отдавшись своему любопытству, он вытащил ноутбук, который лежал под диваном. Закрыв страницу «101 способ достигнуть удовлетворения в постели, не убив своего партнера» (Джек был воплощение сострадания и понимания), он вошел в базу данных с информацией по всем сотрудникам Гипериона. Он быстро нашел файл Риза и просмотрел его. Он видел его, когда собирался убить Риза, но тогда не обратил внимания на возраст. И вот оно, ему 25 лет.  
Паренек действительно был чертовски молод. Джек был почти впечатлен, учитывая, что Риз уже создал пару успешных улучшений для оружия. Конечно, Джек достиг куда большего еще до двадцати пяти, но все же, надо было отдать этой макаронине должное. Посмотрев снова на молодое лицо, Джек понял, что это его немного раздражает. Каким-то образом, мысль о том, что он был почти в два раза старше, ему не нравилась. Конечно, он чертовски неплохо выглядел для своих сорока трех, но его все равно бесило, что годы брали свое. Он старался не обращать внимания на седину, но все еще помнил, что чуть не задохнулся, увидев ее впервые.  
Парень выглядел таким, блять, спокойным… «Это стоит изменить», подумал Джек с ухмылкой. К тому же, он не хотел, чтобы Риз оставался ночевать, он может посмотреть с ним пару фильмов, но спать в одной комнате с кем-то было неприемлемо. Он никогда не давал своим девочкам оставаться на ночь, сама идея дать кому-то быть рядом, пока он спит, подстегивала его паранойю сильнейшим образом. Он мог представить все способы, которыми его могут убить. Нет, неа, никто не остается. С этой мыслью он встал и, вспомнив шутку, которую сыграл с Ризом, закричал из всех сил прямо парню в ухо:  
\- Проснись и взбодРиииииис!

—o.o— Риз –o.o—  
Риз услышал раздражающий звук будильника, голова у него болела. Что, уже было утро? Он почувствовал, что спал даже меньше, чем обычно. В раздражении, он взял подушку, на которой спал, и стал бить по противному предмету. К его удивлению, часы стали бить его в ответ (что за черт?), и вскоре он почувствовал, что кто-то схватил его за запястья. Он открыл глаза, и увидел разноцветный взгляд, смотрящий на него. Неожиданно, он хорошо все вспомнил. Волосы Джека, которые обычно были тщательно уложены, в беспорядке торчали под разными углами. Это означало, что он только что напал на Директора Гипериона с подушкой. И это во второй раз. Он точно был мертв.  
\- О, так вот, как ты хочешь? – сказал Джек, удивив его, и выглядя более веселым, чем «я тебя сейчас убью», что немного пугало.  
У него не было времени на то, чтобы среагировать, когда он понял, что Джек отпустил его запястья и положил подушку ему на лицо. Он сел на Риза верхом, сжимая его ногами по бокам, с успехом прижимая его к дивану. С удовлетворенной улыбкой он вдавил подушку Ризу в лицо.  
\- Теперь, Риззи, ты умрешь медленной и болезненной смертью, есть, что сказать? – сказал Джек, явно находя всю ситуацию забавной.  
И не смотря на то, что это звучало для него как шутка, Ризу не понравилось, что его душат. В нем родилась паника, он действовал машинально, он дернул Джека за волосы, заставляя потерять равновесие и упасть с дивана. Когда Риз осознал, что сделал, он быстро вскочил и упал на колени рядом со своим боссом, который лежал лицом вниз на полу.  
\- Джек, ты в порядке? Прости, я не хотел этого делать, - сказал он в панике.  
Он сидел рядом с упавшим, но боялся его трогать. И он почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел, как тот двигается, чтобы медленно встать. Конечно, Риз не боялся, что сделал ему что-то, это бы потребовало от него физической силы, которой у него не было. Тем не менее, он боялся, что как только Джек пошевелится, он его задушит.  
Джек встал и отряхнул с себя невидимую пыль, а потом положил руки на бедра. Он осмотрел Риза, который все еще сидел на коленях, критическим взглядом. Потом он нагнулся, его лицо оказалось в считанных дюймах от лица Риза.  
\- Знаешь, Риззи, обычно люди так не делают.  
\- Я знаю, конечно, это больше не повторится. Это просто случайность, клянусь, я просто хотел избавиться от подушки и…  
\- Обычно люди не зовут меня по имени, - сказал Джек, его взгляд был задумчив.  
Только после его слов, Риз понял, что именно сделал под влиянием момента. Он был полным идиотом.  
\- Простите, сэр, это не повторится, - сказал Риз, смотря на него извиняющимся взглядом.  
Через несколько секунд Джек, наконец-то, выпрямился.  
\- Не, все в порядке, пацан. А теперь, пожалуйста, пойди и посмотри, не стоишь ли ты с другой стороны моей двери, - сказал Джек, направившись в ванную.  
\- Что?  
\- Вали, пацан! Когда я вернусь, я хочу, чтобы тебя тут не было, понял, - Джек открыл дверь ванной и остановился на мгновение. – И не думай, что я прощу тебя за то, что ты уснул на самой крутой трилогии всех времен. Мы смотрим последний фильм завтра, точно в одиннадцать. Не опоздай и принеси че-нить пожевать. Ты не всегда можешь рассчитывать на мое гостеприимство.  
Это он сказал со злой ухмылкой, захлопывая за собой дверь. Риз услышал тихий звук включаемой воды.  
Риз встал и пошел напрямую к лифту. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, он вздохнул от облегчения и сполз на пол. Что это было, черт возьми? Они, что, теперь друзья? Если так, то он чувствовал себя, как рыба, которая подружилась с котом в безводной пустыне, с диким и непредсказуемым котом. Почему он не мог жить счастливой и спокойной жизнью?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Итааак, я понимаю, что это длинная глава, в которой почти ничего не происходит, но я думаю, иногда нужны такие главы. К тому же, я хочу сосредоточиться на взаимодействии между Джеком и Ризом, потому что все будет меняться в процессе истории, о и это будет кардинально.  
> В любом случае, раз в этой главе мало что происходило, я хочу вас порадовать, ребята, и выложить следующую главу побыстрее (у меня написано уже 11 глав, но редактура меня убивает).  
> Если хотите оставить комментарии, то, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, я всегда рада их читать <3
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> У меня все еще проблемы с адаптацией на русский тупых шуточек) Особенно – тупых шуточек Джека, ну мне кажется, что общий концепт отвратительного ризовсвкого будильника я смог передать) Ох, переводить быдловатый сленг Джека - та еще проблема!


	5. Chapter 5

Целый день Риз не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Как и обещал, он скинул Джеку свой отчет по проекту. И хотя работа должна была пойти быстрее после этого (когда он, наконец, выяснил, как запустить гравитацию), все наоборот застопорилось. Он не мог сосредоточиться на том, что делал, его мысли снова и снова возвращались ко встрече, назначенной на вечер. Еще один вечер фильмов с Джеком.  
Он не знал, что думать о том, что Джек им интересуется. Смотреть с ним фильмы было нормально? Приглашал ли он других людей к себе в квартиру? И закончится ли это после того, как они посмотрят чертову трилогию, которая вызывала у него жуткие ночные кошмары. У него в голове было так много вопросов, но только одно было ясно – нравится ему это или нет, но придется пойти. Не было никакого способа отказаться от приглашения Красавчика Джека, если только ему не хочется поближе изучить ствол его револьвера.  
Вот почему сейчас ему сложно было заставить себя идти к лифту. На панели он ввел код, который ему дали вчера, и начал достаточно долгое путешествие на 45-й этаж. Все это время он молился, чтобы Джек либо работал допоздна, либо поменял планы в пользу более интересного развлечения. Когда он достиг пункта назначения, ему показалось, что его молитвы были услышаны. Дверь не открывалась, что означало, что либо Джека не было на месте, либо он не хотел его видеть. Риза устраивали оба варианта.  
Обрадованный, Риз нажал кнопку этажа, где находились квартиры работников Гелиоса, и прислонился к стене у двери. Он выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что не дышал, и улыбнулся сам себе. Удача была на его стороне сегодня… или нет, подумал он, когда лифт остановился на 44-м этаже. Когда дверь открылась, он увидел Джека с другой стороны.  
\- Приветик, пирожок, ты же не думал, что я забуду о сегодняшней ночи кино? – сказал Джек, счастливо ухмыляясь, хоть Риз и видел, что он устал.  
Он подумал, сидел ли он в офисе до одиннадцати вечера, работая с раннего утра. Учитывая, как поздно они закончили смотреть фильмы вчера, он, наверное, проспал два или три часа. И Риз заметил кое-что еще, что ему не понравилось – у Джека была кровь на лице. Не его, конечно. Это было просто за гранью.  
\- Итак, Риззи, не скажешь мне, почему этот лифт едет вниз? – спросил Джек, печатая что-то на панели, заставляя лифт снова ехать вверх.  
Наверное, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Риза, он посмотрел на свое отражение в хромированной поверхности стены лифта, а потом, увидев кровь на своей щеке, стер ее. Движение выглядело почти автоматическим.  
\- Я подумал, что у вас есть более важные дела, сэр, - неуверенно сказал Риз, сильнее сжав ручку пакета, который принес с собой.  
\- Важнее, чем «Смертельная арена скагов 3»? Никогда. Даль могли начать нападение на Гелиос, и я бы приказал им, блять, подождать своей очереди, потому что, Риззи, в жизни должны быть приоритеты. К тому же, ты и так заставил меня слишком долго ждать, я хотел посмотреть его еще вчера, но кто-то не выдержал, - сказал Джек, широко жестикулируя, что было для него типично.  
Они быстро доехали до квартиры, и Джек направился к дивану, скинув по пути кеды. Риз тоже снял свои ботинки и поставил их рядом с дверью лифта. В этот раз он более разумно выбирал носки, решив, что пара с паукомуравьями подойдет хорошо, учитывая постоянные комментарии Джека о его ногах. Он спросил себя, оценит ли тот шутку или даже не заметит, но быстро оборвал размышления, удивившись, что ему это вообще не безразлично. Риз был тут, потому что его заставили. И все.  
\- Итак, я помню, что вчера говорил что-то о еде. Надеюсь, ты принес что-нибудь вкусное, - сказал Джек, ища фильм.  
\- Хм, лазанья подойдет, сэр? – неуверенно спросил Риз.  
Если честно сказать, он не знал, что принести. В конце концов, он остановился на лазанье. Риз неплохо готовил, и ему это нравилось, но готовить для своего босса было более волнительно, чем обычно. Он психовал по любому поводу, и в результате провел за готовкой вдвое больше времени, чем обычно. Она была идеальна, черт возьми, лучшее, что он когда-либо готовил.  
\- Лазанья? Я думал, что ты купишь что-то типа чипсов или крендельков. Что за хрень такая, лазанья? – недоверчиво спросил Джек.  
\- Как вы можете не знать, что такое лазанья? – неверяще спросил Риз и внезапно понял, что он забывается, разговаривая со своим боссом, после чего он быстро добавил «сэр» в конце.  
\- Разве мы не перешли на ты? К тому же, я обычно не хожу в рестораны, потому что не доверяю тому, что они кладут в мою еду, - сказал Джек походя, наконец, находя диск.  
Риз не был уверен, хочет ли Джек, чтобы он звал его по имени или нет. Безопасней было спросить, но если Джек скажет да, будет ли ему удобно звать Красавчика чертова Джека по имени? Он в этом сильно сомневался.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я не называл вас сэр… сэр? – вот это было тупо.  
\- А я убил тебя вчера, когда ты назвал меня по имени, Риззи? Ты все еще дышишь, вот тебе и ответ. Если конечно тебя не заводит вся эта фигня с «сэрами». У людей бывают такие странные кинки, я знал парня, который был моим полным фанатом. Но кто нет, так ведь? В любом случае, он работал в охране и ходил за мной по Гелиосу. А потом он шел в офис, находил все видео, где мы были вместе на одном кадре. Он распечатывал кадры и вешал их на стену славы, - сказал Джек и поежился, на его лице было отвращение. – Стена стыда, если ты спросишь меня. Не стоит говорить, что как только я узнал, я позаботился о том, чтобы между нами было как можно больше пустого пространства. И говоря пустого, я имею в виду космически пустого, в прямом смысле.  
Риз не знал, что сказать на это пугающее признание. На мгновение повисла напряженная тишина, и для Риза она становилась все более пугающей. Это было похоже на поездку в лифте с кем-то, о ком вы ничего не знаете, кроме того, что работаете в одном отделе, так что технически вам надо начать разговор, но на самом деле вы считаете секунды до того, как доедете до нужного этажа.  
\- А ты неразговорчивый, да, Риззи? В любом случае, что за лазанья? – спросил Джек, и Риз услышал, что он был немного разочарован.  
От этого ему стало плохо, он знал, что был для Джека плохим собеседником, но как он вообще мог вести себя как обычно, когда говорил с Красавчиком Джеком. В любом случае, он не мог просто продолжать смотреть на него, как идиот. Он постарался успокоиться и решил вести себя как можно более нормально.  
\- Это блюдо из пасты, помидоров и мяса. Обычно я добавляю еще чего-нибудь, сэр… В смысле Дже… В смысле, да, - он вел себя естественно или строил из себя придурка?  
Неудивительно, что Джек не воспринимал его всерьез. Посмотрите на него, единственная угроза, которую он представляет – для собственного мозга.  
\- Погоди, погоди, погоди, отмотай назад. Ты сказал, что ты это готовил? Типа сам? – спросил Джек, неожиданно поворачивая голову в сторону Риза.  
\- Эм, да, я вроде как люблю готовить, - Риз начал внимательно изучать ковер.  
Ему понравилось, что ему удалось в каком-то смысле удивить Джека.  
\- Ну, тогда я не ем. И какого черта ты вообще готовишь, когда для этого есть боты, - укорил его Джек.  
Ну что ж, удивил было не самым правильным словом. Риз неожиданно для себя разозлился, на самом деле, это было глупо, но он потратил так много времени, делая блюдо идеальным, а над ним просто посмеялись.  
\- И что же ты ешь, раз ты не доверяешь другим людям в приготовлении еды? – возмущенно спросил Риз, скрестив руки на груди. – К тому же, я думал, что не являюсь угрозой?  
Он не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет назвать Джека по имени, так что отставить в сторону «сэр» было самым простым выходом.  
\- Воу, оно говорит! И еще и дуется, - Джек фыркнул от удивления. – Ну-ну, не расстраивайся, сладенький. Конечно, ты мне не угрожаешь, но есть что-то, что сделал кто-то другой как-то… противно. Обычно я ем крендельки, а еще консервы, потому что их готовят машины. Я готовил пару раз, нооооо это для лузеров. Не обижайся, парень, тебе это даже идет.  
Не обижайся, готовка для идиотов, но раз ты идиот, то все в порядке. Не, Риз не обиделся. Совсем.  
\- Есть такую еду нездорово.  
\- Оооо, кто-то беспокоится за меня? Так, тащи свои паучьи ноги сюда, и давай уже начнем фильм смотре… - Джек остановился на полуслове, когда, наконец, заметил носки Риза.  
\- Ахахахаха, боже, парень, у тебя все же есть чувство юмора! Сколько у тебя вообще их есть? – спросил Джек, демонстративно смахивая слезы.  
Ну, хоть что-то Риз сделал правильно.  
\- Ну, у меня есть специальное издание «Пандора», в котором есть все монстры, потом специальное издание «Гелиос», а еще с новейшей линейкой оружия Атласа…  
\- Какого черта, предатель! Зачем покупать продукцию нашего конкурента? К тому же, на том издании для Гелиоса есть мое прекрасное лицо? Ох, ты такой задрот, - сказал Джек, смеясь.  
\- У меня просто есть все специальные издания носков…- но увидев самодовольное выражение лица Джека, Риз решил не закапывать себя еще глубже.  
Он сел на свое обычное место на диване, нет, забудьте, у него не было обычного места. Он просто сел на диван, и все.  
В фильме, который они смотрели, было даже больше мерзкого и противного, чем в первых двух частях. Пару раз Риз чувствовал, что его тошнит, он никогда не любил физическое насилие. Когда же действие больше сосредоточилось на гонках, чем на убийствах, он решил, что самое время съесть свою лазанью. И что, если Джек считает ее противной, Риз действительно проголодался, и он не хотел выбрасывать хорошую еду. Джек жевал какие-то закуски, комментируя каждую сцену фильма, как обычно.  
Риз немного пересел и открыл контейнер с едой, она пахла чудесно. К счастью, он положил несколько бумажных тарелок и пластиковых ножей и вилок, когда собирался, он все еще не мог спокойно рыться на кухне у Джека, будто так и надо. К тому же, учитывая, что Джек сказал о том, как он обычно питается, была высока вероятность, что в пентхаусе вообще нет посуды. Как он вообще умудрялся жить на крендельках?  
Риз положил кусочек лазаньи себе на тарелку и начал есть, следя за гонкой. Гораздо легче было есть, когда все внимание Джека было сосредоточено на фильме. Его желудок не перехватывало от нервов, и он мог достаточно расслабиться, чтобы насладиться едой, и это была лучшая лазанья, которую он когда-либо ел. Спокойствие закончилось, когда он заметил, что за ним, а вернее за его тарелкой, наблюдает пара глаз.

—o.o— Джек –o.o—  
Фильм был настолько хорош, насколько он рассчитывал. Там была и драма, и экшн, и кишки, и кровь, и гонки, и разбитые надежды – все, что можно хотеть от фильма. Иногда даже паренек начинал приободряться и меньше хватался за подушку.  
Они уже были на середине фильма, на очень крутой сцене гонок, когда Джек услышал, как Риз открывает еду, которую принес. Ему было все равно, Риз мог съесть это, раз приготовил. Но серьезно, нахуя готовить? Он и так уже выглядел, как девчонка, ему что, надо было подлить масла в огонь? Не то, чтобы Джеку не нравилось, как он выглядит. И не то, чтобы ему не было все равно.  
Но все равно, было сложно сосредоточиться на фильме, потому что от запаха потекли слюнки. Не то, чтобы Красавчик Джек это когда-нибудь признал. Он продолжал поглядывать на смешную еду, которую ел Риз. Она выглядела хорошо, может, если он съест всего кусочек… нет, точно нет. У него были свои стандарты, и домашняя еда была противной и опасной… и противной. Но, черт возьми, пахла она пиздец как хорошо. Ему было любопытно. Парень, кажется, заметил его тяжелый, не двигающийся взгляд, направленный на тарелку.  
\- Точно не хочешь немного? – спросил Риз.  
Ну что ж, если парень ел ее, она не могла быть отравлена. Не то, чтобы Риз вообще мог это сделать или даже додуматься до этого. В конце концов, мы говорим о парне, который носит носки с железяками и готовит. Это все еще было противно, но это его не убьет, так? Он потянулся за тарелкой Риза и скептично посмотрел на еду. Окей, все чисто. Он взял вилку и положил кусочек в рот. И еще, и еще, и еще, и еще.  
\- Это охуительно! Это самая крутая вещь, которую я когда-либо ел. Люди готовят так? Я так много потерял? Какого черта ты не сказал мне, что она такая вкусная? Почему никто раньше не говорил мне о лазанье? – спросил Джек, набив целый рот едой.  
Вскоре, он прикончил то, что было на тарелке и принялся за оставшееся в контейнере.  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, но, может, ты возьмешь свою вилку? – спросил Риз, выделяя «свою».  
Джек не обратил внимания, полностью сконцентрированный на идее домашней еды. Он уничтожил лазанью за считанные минуты и уже хотел еще. Он выжидательно посмотрел на Риза, как будто тот мог магическим образом достать еще из внутреннего кармана или как-то так.  
И тогда он заметил, что Риз улыбается, впервые. Он никогда раньше не видел его улыбки. Чему это он так ухмыляется? Иногда пацан был просто загадкой. Но черт, он умел готовить. Джек решил, что у него приятная улыбка.  
\- Чего ты ухмыляешься, как по голове ударенный? – спросил Джек, надеясь, что это замечание отвлечет Риза от того, что, несмотря на все протесты, Джек практически поглотил всю лазанью.  
Его слова заставили Риза опустить глаза в пол, черт, ему действительно нравились эти ковры.  
\- Я… Я просто люблю, когда людям нравится моя еда, - пробормотал Риз, теребя край своей рубашки.  
\- Людям? Я что, какие-то люди? – недовольно спросил Джек.  
Ему не нравилось, когда его смешивали с безликой толпой людей, которые точно были хуже него.  
\- Я… ох… нет. Я имел в виду, что я рад, что тебе понравилась еда, - сказал Риз, и на мгновение они встретились полными смятения взглядами.  
Для Джека это было слишком.  
\- Ахаха, притормози, парниша. Я не ожидал признания в любви или чего-то подобного. Мне начинать беспокоиться о моих фотках на твоей стене? – спросил Джек, хихикая.  
Это точно вогнало парня в краску, он сразу смутился. Риз был таким забавным.  
\- Их только 65, честно, это все, - эти слова точно заставили его перестать смеяться.  
\- Что?! – недовольно спросил Джек.  
Ему не нравились сталкеры, может, он как-то недооценил паренька, и в нем внутри было что-то ненормальное, о чем стоило волноваться? Паранойя Джека проснулась. Что он только что съел? Была ли еда отравлена?  
\- Ох… это была шутка. Хах… не самая лучшая, судя по всему, - сказал Риз, смущаясь еще сильнее.  
Ооо, шутка, какое, блять, облегчение. Погодите-ка, шутка? Это было для Джека что-то новенькое, конечно, у него было прекрасное чувство юмора, и он постоянно над всеми подшучивал, но никогда никто не шутил с ним. Это точно было в новинку.  
\- Ну что ж, Риззи, помни, тебе надо только попросить. Я всегда могу дать тебе специальное подписанное издание моего постера. Ты можешь повесить его над кроватью, как-то так. Так ты будешь лучше спать, зная, что первый и единственный Красавчик Джек наблюдает за тобой, - плотоядно сказал Джек, пока Риз становился все краснее и возмущенно зафыркал.  
Он точно думал, что Джек не поверил, что это была шутка. Смотреть, как парня кидает от одной эмоции к другой, всегда было весело.  
Закончилось все тем, что они смотрели остаток фильма, как обычно, с огромным количеством комментариев со стороны Джека, и Ризом, вцепившимся в подушку. Когда фильм закончился, Риз собрал грязные тарелки, поблагодарил Джека за марафон кино, сказал свои странные слова прощания и ушел к лифту. Странно, но Джек хотел, чтобы он остался еще немного, но что бы они делали, ели бы шоколад и сплетничали, как девочки-подростки? Неа, так было лучше. Ему просто не нравилась тишина в доме, но это можно было поправить громкой музыкой. К тому же, его ждала работа.

—o.o— 3 дня спустя —o.o—  
Риз провел следующие пару дней, не видясь и не разговаривая с Джеком. Так что, возможно, он действительно просто хотел посмотреть с ним фильм, ничего большего. Или может он просто достал Джека. Не то, чтобы Риз был против, это сняло груз с его плеч. Общаться с ним было непросто, Риз никогда не знал, что сказать, и ему всегда приходилось быть настороже, чтобы следить за переменчивым настроением Директора. Так что так было лучше и безопасней. Риз пытался игнорировать маленькую часть себя, которая хотела проводить время с Джеком.  
Проведя два вечера у Джека дома, Риз понял, что с каждой прошедшей минутой он чувствует себя все спокойней, конечно, он все еще был напряжен, но уже то, что он смог пошутить вчера было большим прогрессом по сравнению с тем первым разом, когда Риз заговорил с Джеком и постоянно заикался. Может, если они будут проводить еще больше времени вместе, Риз сможет вести себя более естественно. Наверное, он никогда не сможет чувствовать себя с ним спокойно, как со своими друзьями, но он мог бы хотя бы с ним говорить. Конечно, была какая-то часть его, которая была польщена тем, что Директор пригласил его к себе. Они теперь были на ты, но не то, чтобы кто-то ему поверил.  
И все же, когда прошло три дня без общения, Риз решил, что Джек, наверное, про него забыл. И это было к лучшему. Не важно, как это льстило его эго, это все равно был слишком опасный путь. Оставаться рядом с ним было подобно игре с огнем, а учитывая, что Риз был сиреной, ну, это могло закончиться только катастрофой. Джек далеко не был идиотом, и даже если он, как и все вокруг, не заподозрит его вначале, потому что никто не знал о мужчинах сиренах, все точно закончится тем, что Риз проколется. Красавчик Джек первый же пошлет его в ОРВ на эксперименты, в этом он был более чем уверен. Это точно было к лучшему. В любом случае, у него были другие вещи, о которых стоило подумать.  
Всю неделю он работал над усовершенствованием гранат, постепенно прогрессируя. К счастью, сегодня была пятница, что означало отдых. А что еще важнее, сегодня был день рождения Вона, и они вместе с Иветтой решили пойти по клубам. На Риза плохо влиял алкоголь, так что он редко тусил, но сегодня он чувствовал, что ему это нужно. Это был хороший способ расслабиться, а это была чертовски трудная неделька. Он как раз пытался решить, что надеть, пока его друзья ждали на кухне. Решив, что пара узких джинсов и простая белая футболка с v-образным вырезом будет как раз, он быстро переоделся и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Наконец-то, что ты так долго! Давайте уже пойдем! – сказала Иветта раздраженным тоном.  
Они все трое пошли к транспортной системе Гипериона, которая привезла их в самое популярное место в пятницу вечером – клубную зону. Как только они вышли, в уши ударила громкая музыка, а вид неоновых огней застил глаза. Люди были везде, большинство из них только прибыли, потому что было еще рано, но некоторые уже успели нализаться так, что еле стояли на ногах. Да, работникам Гипериона точно была нужна доза алкоголя после целой недели тяжелой работы, поздних смен и попыток выполнить план. Ничто не могло сравниться с работой на большую корпорацию.  
Они отправились к любимому клубу, который назывался «Под Тремя Шотами» и нашли пустые стулья у бара.  
\- И кто платит за выпивку? – спросила Иветта, подвигав бровями.  
\- Черт с два, Иветта! Сегодня день рождения Вона, мы должны, по крайней мере, угостить его, - осадил свою жадную подругу Риз.  
\- Не, все нормально, я вас угощаю, ребята, - сказал Вон и сделал заказ.  
Обычно именно он улаживал все конфликты между ними.  
\- Но следующий заказ за мной, а через один – за Иветтой, - невозмутимо сказал Риз.  
\- Посмотрите на Мистера Жадину, его повысили, подняли ему зарплату в два раза, он еще и подружился с самим Исполнительным Директором, но не может купить выпить своему лучшему другу. Воу, Риз, ну ты и джентльмен. Просто воу, - сказала она своим самым обиженным голосом.  
\- Я даже еще не получил свою первую зарплату после повышения, к тому же, кто сказал, что я дружу с Красавчиком Джеком? У него нет друзей, и вы это знаете, - сказал Риз, скрестив руки.  
\- Ну да, но, бро, ты должен признать, вся эта фигня с вечером фильмов была достаточно странная, - даже Вон не был на его стороне.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, но он больше не связывался со мной с тех пор, и я думаю, что так и будет, - объяснил Риз.  
\- Оооо, уже скучаешь по нему? – проворковала Иветта.  
\- Ой, да просто заткнитесь вы, оба. А я-то думал, что могу на вас положиться, - сказал Риз, поворачиваясь на стуле, стараясь показать друзьям, что обижен.  
Конечно, его не хватило надолго, а через минуту они все трое смеялись до колик над воспоминаниями о том, как впервые пошли в клуб. Риз и Вон вообще почти ничего не запомнили, они уснули в транспортном вагончике и катались в нем всю ночь, пока кто-то не споткнулся о них по пути на работу. А еще, благодаря дорогим коллегам, у Риза на щеке было написано «сучка Владофа», а у Вона на лбу был манифест о не-агрессии железяк, целиком.  
Время шло быстро, и уже почти наступила полночь, когда Риз услышал пищание своих часов. Он подсоединил их к ЭХО-комму, так что теперь ему не нужно было его везде с собой таскать, он не просто так стал программистом, в конце концов. К тому же, это была достаточно изящная идея. Он открыл маленькое окошко диалога и, конечно же, увидел там сообщение от Красавчика Джека.  
\- О боже, это тот, о ком я думаю? – спросил Вон, напрягаясь.  
\- Ага… черт, мне читать? – спросил Риз своих друзей. Он не был уверен, хочет он читать или нет, но одновременно ему было очень любопытно.  
\- Черт, конечно! Я хочу знать, чего он хочет, - сказала Иветта, и они все уставились на экран, который проецировало маленькое устройство.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Итак, Риззи, лазанья занимает все мои мысли, как насчет того, чтобы ты сделал еще одну. Приходи через 10 минут. Я пиздец, как голоден, пирожок.  
\- Воу, просто воу. Я только шутила, но теперь я увидела это, ты точно с ним на короткой ноге. И что за лазанья, ты реально готовил для чертового Директора Гипериона? И я даже не буду ничего говорить по поводу «пирожка», - сказала Иветта, в шоке от содержания сообщения.  
\- Ну, он просил принести еды, и мне надо было принести что-то. А всякими именами он называет всех вокруг. Черт, не надо было этого читать, теперь придется ответить, он узнает, что я прочитал, - простонал Риз, положив голову на барную стойку.  
Он был слишком пьян для этого дерьма.  
\- Бро, если надо идти, то иди. Мы говорим о Красавчике Джеке, - сказал Вон, стараясь подойти к ситуации с пониманием.  
\- Нет, Вон, сегодня твой день рождения, я напишу, что не могу. Я уверен, он поймет, - сказал Риз.  
\- Нееет, Риз, Вон прав, лучше не рисковать. Я слышала, он и за меньшее убивал, - добавила Иветта, протрезвев от того, что прочитала.  
\- Ну, слишком поздно, я уже написал.  
\- Чтоооо? Когда? Что ты написал?! – спросили друзья Риза в унисон, смотря на экран. – Риз, ты в жопе.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—  
Риз: Мне очень жаль, но сегодня день рождения моего бро, и мы празднуем с друзьями. Я зайду в другой раз.  
Джек встал, неверяще смотря на сообщение. Он весь день думал, как вонзит зубы в эту божественно-вкусную лазанью, а теперь парень говорит, что не может ее сделать. Он, блять, не может ее сделать, потому что у какого-то уебского бро день рождения? Да какая, к хуям, разница?! И что значит «Я зайду в другой раз»?!?!  
Джек еще немного посмотрел на сообщение, думая о том, что это может быть очередной неудачной шуткой. Он смотрел на лифт и ждал. Пять, десять, двадцать минут прошли, но Риза все не было. Джек взял свой ноутбук и вошел в систему безопасности Гелиоса. Он открыл видео-трансляцию из клубной зоны и просканировал все заведения, одно за одним. Конечно, Риз был там, сидел спокойно у бара в одном из клубов. Джек помнил, что приходил туда пару раз с девушками на одну ночь. Это был низкопробный бар с плохой выпивкой.  
Красавчик Джек пришел в ярость, смотря на то, как Риз пьет, не заботясь ни о чем на свете, а его перекачанный дружок свободно обнимает его за плечи, в то время как его грудастая подружка строит глазки бармену. И из-за этих людей он его кинул? Красавчику Джеку никто не отказывал, видимо Риз был куда большим идиотом, чем он думал. Это его бесило, мысль о том, что он ему отказал. Никто, блять, ни в чем ему не отказывал. Его ярость росла, костяшки были белыми от напряжения, когда он сжал кулаки.  
Неожиданно злость захлестнула его, и он начал крушить свою квартиру. В следующий момент он уже стоял в середине пентхауса, тяжело дыша, смотря на то, что он натворил. Стеклянный столик был разбит, белье на кровати порвано, диски беспорядочно валялись на полу, два стула были разбиты на куски. Он выдохнул, а потом провел рукой по волосам, которые были в беспорядке, стараясь вернуть их на место.  
Красавчик Джек ненавидел приступы злости, они происходили с ним время от времени, иногда из-за самых обычных вещей, как отказ от крутого приглашения. Он не был против злости в общем, но он ненавидел то, что это заставляло его терять контроль. Он не помнил, как сломал все это, только понял, что сделал, когда увидел беспорядок. Он помнил свой первый припадок, когда он еще жил с бабушкой ребенком. И ему не хотелось воскрешать это воспоминание.  
Он вышел за дверь, не желая оставаться в поломанной квартире. В первый момент он хотел пойти в клуб, выстрелить Ризу в голову и покончить с этим. Но через секунду он подумал, что будет гораздо лучше просто убить его друзей. Они к хуям заграбастали все внимание Риза, хотя у него были более важные дела, как лазанья для Джека, например. И избавиться от них было неплохой идеей. Но глубоко внутри Джек знал, что это было недостаточной причиной, чтобы убить их, хотя он и не был бы против это сделать.  
Риз проводил с этими пиявками каждый вечер, Джек знал, что он жил с каким-то парнем, и он мог предположить, что это был его «бро, перекачанный именинник». Кто, к черту, вообще еще использует это слово? В любом случае, они отнимали слишком много его внимания, у Риза был его проект по гранатам, и к тому же, он должен был быть свободен по вечерам, если Джеку вдруг захочется что-то съесть. Но те двое постоянно крутились рядом. Надо было что-то с этим сделать. Он подумал о вариантах, спускаясь в лифте. Неожиданно у него возникла идея, которая заставила его самодовольно улыбнуться. Да, это должно сработать.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—  
Было почти два часа ночи, и они шли домой. Вон решил закончить пораньше, он попытался подкатить к девушке, которую видел пару раз в отделе продаж, и чтобы найти в себе храбрость, он выпил разом несколько коктейлей, которые заказал раньше. Не стоит говорить, что это было не лучшей идеей, которая пришла ему в голову в этот вечер, и теперь девушка точно будет избегать его, как чумы. Это точно добавится к списку эпичных историй с вечеринок. Риз и Иветта об этом позаботятся.  
Они оба держали Вона под локти, направляясь к квартире. Риз рассеяно думал о Красавчике Джеке. На секунду он испугался, когда не получил ответа от Директора. И хоть он не был из тех, кто долго молчит, он ничего не ответил Ризу на его завуалированный отказ. Может, ему было просто плевать, или он нашел кого-то еще, чтобы достать. Риз слишком устал, чтобы об этом думать.  
Они дошли до квартиры, и Риз вынул свою магнитную карту. Он приложил ее к панели. После короткого звука, появилась надпись «доступ отклонен». Он попробовал еще пару раз, но ничего не изменилось.  
\- Какого черта, Риз, ты что, так напился, что поменялся с кем-то картами? На, - Иветта достала карту Вона из его кармана, - попробуй эту.  
Риз сделал, как она сказала, и дверь открылась. Черт, чью карту он украл? Они вошли в квартиру и прямиком направились в комнату Вона. Они уложили своего полумертвого друга на кровать, и Иветта пошла в ванну. Риз решил, что он слишком устал, чтобы мыться, он хотел только упасть в подушку и спать до полудня субботы. Он пошел в свою комнату и как вкопанный встал посреди. Комната была пуста, если не считать небольшой записки на подоконнике.  
\- Какого ж хуя?! – Риз подошел к записке.  
На ней было написано: комната 186, 37-й этаж. Кто-то решил выебнуться, а Ризу не нравилось, когда с ним выебываются. Особенно, когда он был пьян и пассивно-агрессивен. Не раздумывая, он выбежал из квартиры и пошел через весь Гелиос на 37-й этаж. Когда он, наконец, дошел до нужной комнаты, он гневно постучал в дверь.  
\- Кто бы это ни был, живо, блять, открой! – проорал он, еще раз ударяя по двери для гарантии.  
Через пару секунд он услышал, как кто-то идет к двери. Когда она открылась, его встретило знакомое лицо.  
\- А ты не спешил, котенок, - сказал Джек полу-веселым, полу-злым тоном. – Ну что ж, заходи.  
Он сказал это нетерпеливо и схватил Риза за запястье, затаскивая в квартиру. Риз не понимал, что происходит.  
Квартира, в которую они вошли, была потрясающая, не такая большая и роскошная, как у Джека, но достаточно впечатляющая. Она тоже была большой и просторной, единственно закрытой комнатой была, по всей видимости, ванная. Она была в тепло-коричневых и зеленых цветах, пол был деревянным. Кухня была самой впечатляющей частью, идеально спланированная, со всевозможными технологическими примочками и штуками, которые Риз видел только в кулинарных каталогах. У задней части была темно-серая кирпичная стена, которая только добавляла стиля современной белой кухне.  
В отличие от квартиры Джека, тут не было огромной кровати посреди, вместо этого была спиральная лестница в углу комнаты, которая вела в маленький мезонин над кухней. Огромный матрас заполнял пространство, превращая его в просторную спальню прямо наверху. Если посмотреть внимательней, то можно было заметить множество ящичков и шкафчиков, которые были сделаны частью стен, так что место было просторным и открытым, вместо того, чтобы быть заставленным.  
\- И как тебе твоя новая квартира, пирожочек? – спросил Джек, наблюдая, как Риз осматривает местность.  
Учитывая его самодовольное лицо, он уже знал ответ.  
\- Что?! – тупо спросил Риз, он не мог позволить себе такую квартиру.  
Она была на 37-м этаже, не больше, не меньше. Это был этаж для членов правления и других влиятельных людей – Риз был далек от этого.  
\- Ну, я точно сказал тебе купить себе новое жилье, но ты не послушал? Нет, конечно нет. Так что я решил выбрать сам. И я не буду лгать, я в основном ориентировался на кухню по понятным причинам, - сказал Джек, садясь за барную стойку.  
Он точно уже сидел там, потому что везде были разложены бумаги, а его ноутбук стоял посреди всего. Директор, наверное, работал, прежде чем пришел Риз.  
\- Я не могу себе ее позволить! – сказал Риз то, что пришло в его одурманенную голову.  
\- Уже позаботился об этом, - сказал Джек, махнув рукой.  
\- Нет, сэр… мм, Джек, я не могу принять такой подарок, - пробормотал Риз.  
\- И кто сказал, что это подарок. Это плата. Смотри, я даю тебе эту охуенную квартиру, а ты даешь мне офигенную еду. Смотри, я даже заполнил холодильник, - сказал Джек и потянулся к холодильнику, чтобы открыть его и показать содержимое.  
Конечно, там были все нужные ингредиенты для королевского пира.  
\- И кое-что еще, это только твоя квартира. Тут есть система с отпечатками пальцев, которую ты активируешь. Это значит, что больше сюда никому нельзя. Если ты пустишь сюда кого-нибудь, система безопасности распознает их как угрозу, и потом пиу-пиу, - Джек проиллюстрировал свое объяснение маленькой презентацией из перестрелки на пальцах. – Лазеры и все такое. Представь пятна на ковре. Понадобится неделя, чтобы все отчистить.  
\- Лазеры?? Тут лазеры? – спросил Риз, осматривая комнату, но он не увидел никакого движения, никаких следящих устройств.  
\- Ну да, никогда нельзя забивать на безопасность. В любом случае, Риззи, хватит глазеть, начинай уже.  
\- Начинать чего?  
\- Делать лазанью, конечно! – сказал Джек, дьявольски улыбаясь.  
У Риза было смутное ощущение, что это было связано с его предыдущим отказом, но он был слишком пьян, чтобы думать об этом. Может, стоило отказать Директору, если это вылилось в такой подарок? Хех, Риз был уверен, что он передумает, когда протрезвеет, но сейчас он решил приготовить чертову лазанью, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться своим новым жильем. Оно было охуенное, хотя он чувствовал, что этот «маленький» подарок еще аукнется ему чем-то большим, чем домашняя еда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Окей, я не могу поверить, что пол главы Джек и Риз смотрели фильм. Я хотела вместить в нее так много… Т_Т О, и я могу поспорить, вы думали, что Джек перевезет вещи Риза к себе :D Потихоньку, ребята, потихоньку. В любом случае, спасибо за милые комментарии, читать их такое удовольствие! <3
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Поскольку последняя глава собрала большое (для меня) количество комментариев, эту выкладываю чуть пораньше) Вы меня вдохновляете переводить быстрее)  
> Что ж, дело постепенно движется, и мне правда очень нравится, что автор не форсирует развивающиеся «отношения» Джека и Риза) В любом случае, дальше будет только веселее, и пользуясь случаем, я тоже хочу поблагодарить всех, кто оставлял комменты)


	6. Chapter 6

Мальчик восьми лет стоял в центре старомодной гостиной. Он плакал, маленькие кулачки были сжаты так, что костяшки побелели. Он плакал не так, как плачут обычные дети его возраста, его зубы были сильно сжаты, злость мешалась с печалью на лице. Казалось, он борется, чтобы заставить печаль уйти, но даже он не мог остановить слезы, которые медленно стекали по щекам.  
\- Я говорила тебе, мальчик, никаких животных в доме, - холодно сказала старая женщина.  
Она курила сигарету, выдыхая белый дым с каждым вдохом, ее движения были неторопливы.  
\- Зачем ты убила ее? – сказал мальчик, не открывая глаз, он не хотел смотреть.  
\- Джеки, мой мальчик, ты думаешь, эта собака была тебе другом? – она сделала очередную долгую затяжку. – Сколько раз мне надо учить тебя, мир – жестокое место, ты не можешь никому доверять. Все заботятся только о своей выгоде, если бы у тебя не было еды, эта дрянь бы даже на тебя не посмотрела. И знаешь, что бы она сделала, если бы стала голодать? Она бы схватила тебя за шею и перегрызла ее…  
\- Она бы не стала! Она была моим другом! – яростно запротестовал мальчик, но почти сразу его остановил удар по лицу. Бабушка ударила его так сильно, что зашумело в ушах.  
\- Сколько раз мне нужно повторять! Никто, блять, тебя не любит, никогда не любил и не будет. Я просто стараюсь преподать тебе важный урок, и может, ты останешься жив. Все только и ждут момента, чтобы достать тебя. Разве ты не видишь! Они везде, просто ждут, чтобы воткнуть тебе нож в спину, пока ты не будешь смотреть! – закричала она, лихорадочно осматривая комнату, будто ожидая, что кто-то появится.  
Она повернулась и приподняла угол грязной занавески в цветочек, чтобы выглянуть в окно, как будто кто-то собирался атаковать их в любую минуту.  
Когда она повернулась, у нее уже было лицо не старухи, но девушки. Она с отвращением посмотрела на мальчика, лежавшего на ковре. Ее глаза были холодными и непрощающими.  
\- Тебе стоило слушаться ее, папочка. Все хотят достать тебя, никто не захочет быть рядом с тобой, они просто ждут правильного момента, - неожиданно на ее лице появилось что-то среднее, между улыбкой и усмешкой, она выглядела злобно. – Лицо под маской беспокоит тебя?  
Неожиданно мальчик понял, что на его лице маска, и попытался ее снять, лихорадочно двигая пальцами по ее поверхности. Наконец, ему удалось отодрать ее и быстро подбежать к ближайшему зеркалу. Он увидел испуганного маленького мальчика, который продолжал кричать и кричать изо всех сил, пока по пустому дому гулял звук женского смеха.

—o.o— —o.o—  
Джек проснулся с криком, вскочив на стуле, на котором, видимо, задремал. Как и всегда, сразу выхватив оба своих пистолета, лихорадочно осматривая незнакомое пространство. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы узнать место и его нынешнего владельца. Мальчишка стоял в ужасе посреди кухни, обе его руки были подняты, он бормотал что-то типа «пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня». Джек некоторое время смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова. Когда все встало на свои места, и он понял, что у него был один из чертовых кошмаров, Джек вернул пистолеты в кобуры и, с тяжелым вздохом, провел ладонями по лицу. По своему лицу в маске.  
\- Все… все в порядке? – спросил Риз, опуская руки и обеспокоенно хмурясь.  
Почему паренек звучал так обеспокоенно? Нет, что более важно, как он дал себе заснуть в чьем-то присутствии? Он не делал так раньше. Чертова работа по ночам, наконец, потребовала свою плату. Хорошо, что это был именно Риз, то, что у мальчишки была прекрасная возможность убить его, и он даже не попытался, подтвердило предыдущие выводы. Риз был совершенно безобиден. Странно, что он так долго продержался на Гелиосе. Или парень был идиотом, и все просто игнорировали его, или он был удачливым. Учитывая, что он создал один из лучших апгрейдов для оружия, которые Джек когда-либо видел, он решил, что это была удача.  
\- Конечно, все хорошо, тыковка. Просто увидел сон о том, как круто разбираюсь со скагами. Ты знаешь, как в той сцене из фильма, ну, которая начинается с того, что они выковыривают чуваку глаз и…  
\- Я помню, я помню, не стоит вдаваться в детали, - быстро сказал парень.  
О, Джек помнил, как он судорожно хватался за подушку, смотря фильм, честно, он еще ни разу не встречал никого с таким мягким нравом. По крайней мере, не на Гелиосе. Это было, как найти перо в куче говна. Окей, это было уже слишком поэтично.  
\- Ну да, и так, я начал действовать, хорошо, что не пристрелил тебя, сладенький. Это была бы потеря, - слова заставили мальчишку слегка расслабиться. – В любом случае, моя лазанья готова или нет? Я тут с голода помираю.  
\- Типа того. Просто расчисти немного место, и я выну ее из духовки, - ответил Риз и занялся блюдом.  
Джек выпрямился на барном стуле, на котором сидел и работал над докладами с мест добычи эридия на Пандоре некоторое время назад. Наверное, он задремал на пару минут, но и этого было много, учитывая, что он был не один. Но это был Риз, так что, может, все было в порядке? Джек все еще не был уверен по этому поводу. Что, если он недооценил мальчишку? Он отвлекся от своих бумаг и посмотрел на худого парня, который только что умудрился обжечься о плиту. Неа, с этим он попал в точку, полностью безобиден, если не говорить о вреде, который он может причинить себе.  
Джек отодвинул в сторону все бумаги и ноут. Он собирался вдумчиво насладиться блюдом. Мысль о лазанье держала его на плаву весь день. Он прыгал на стуле, как маленький, когда Риз, наконец, поставил блюдо на стол. Но когда он увидел содержимое, его настроение упало.  
\- Что это за хуйня? – злобно спросил Джек.  
Где его лазанья! Это точно была не она!  
\- Ну, на самом деле, не хватило одного важного ингредиента, оказалось, в холодильнике не было нужных продуктов для конкретного блюда. Так что я решил импровизировать и сделал кое-что с похожим вкусом. Это не то же самое, конечно, но… но я думаю, тебе понравится, - сказал Риз.  
Воу, это была самая длинная речь, которую парень выдавал с тех пор, как работал уборщиком, но это не считалось. В любом случае, это не меняло того, что на его тарелке не было ебаной лазаньи.  
\- Кексик, когда я говорю лазанья, я имею в виду чертову лазанью! Ты мог пойти в магазин и купить все нужное! – разозленно сказал Джек.  
Кто-то сказал бы, что он обиделся, но Красавчик Джек не обижался.  
\- Все магазины закрыты, сейчас три часа ночи, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Риз.  
\- Я Директор Гипериона, я бы объявил по чертовой громкой связи, и все бы магазины сразу открылись, тупица, - раздраженно объяснил Джек.  
Ну, было уже слишком поздно, так что пришлось иметь дело с тем, что есть. Он взял в руки вилку и подозрительно ткнул ею в еду. Ну, пахло оно довольно хорошо, так что можно было попробовать. Джек наколол небольшой кусочек и положил в рот, закрывая глаза, будто еда могла взорваться. И она взорвалась самым восхитительным вкусом.  
\- Воу, я думал, ничего не сможет побить лазанью, но это охуенно. Что это?  
\- Оно зовется каннеллони, это что-то вроде фаршированной пасты. Я рад, что тебе нравится, - сказал Риз с довольной улыбкой, хоть и еще немного робко.  
Джеку надо было потом с этим что-то сделать, мальчишка не может быть так чертовски напряжен все время. Если сунуть в него уголь, то через минуту можно будет вытащить алмаз. Так, это была тревожная мысль.  
\- Нравится? Риззи, я, блять, люблю это, и если все, что ты готовишь, такое вкусное, то я открыт для всех экспериментов, которые ты можешь придумать, - сказал Джек, ухмыляясь между порциями еды.  
Он подвигал бровями в приглашающей манере, чтобы смутить парня. Как и ожидалось, он встревоженно подпрыгнул и быстро попытался найти что-нибудь на кухне, чтобы занять руки, просто чтобы не смотреть на Джека. Риз был легкой мишенью.  
Пока он ел свою еду, хотя правильнее было бы сказать поглощал, он смотрел, как Риз занялся мытьем кухни. Он заметил, что парень был одет в другую одежду, чем обычно. Он не помнил, что именно Риз носил раньше, но это точно было что-то ужасное. Чувство стиля у парня было ужасным, если не сказать хуже. Не он ли носил красный галстук, который затыкал за пояс брюк? На мгновение Джек подумал, что он здесь делает, но потом посмотрел на съеденную наполовину еду, и загадка была разгадана.  
\- Итак, тыковка, ты, наконец, нашел в себе немного чувства вкуса или решил, что смотреться иногда в зеркало – не такая плохая идея?  
Услышав это, Риз повернулся к нему с вопросительным выражением лица.  
\- Одежда, пацан, - сказал Джек, указывая на Риза вилкой, которую он держал.  
Его локти стояли на столе, он постоянно жевал.  
\- О, это, - сказал Риз, указывая на белую футболку с v-образным вырезом и узкие джинсы, - это мне подруга купила. Она постоянно достает меня по поводу моего вкуса и покупает мне одежду каждый раз, когда может. Я не ношу ее на работу, но думаю, что вне ее это нормально. К тому же, ей нравится, когда я ношу эту одежду, так что я не против.  
\- Эти шмотки отвратительны, - сказал Джек ничего не выражающим тоном.  
Хорошо, минуту назад он подумал, что это было скорее улучшение, но теперь, когда он присмотрелся, одежда была ужасна. Посмотрите на качество, она была низкопробной. Мальчишка, наверное, заставил себя надеть это, просто чтобы порадовать свою сучку-подружку. Теперь, когда Красавчик Джек начал дарить кое-кому подарки, это никуда не годилось. Например, возьмем квартиру, Джек видел, как парню она нравится, он постоянно останавливался, чтобы полюбоваться интерьером. Но одежда? Как он и сказал, он не носит это даже на работу.  
И почему это вообще его так взбесило?  
\- Хм, ты так думаешь? Но, я не очень разбираюсь в моде, так что не знаю, - сказал Риз, смотря на свою футболку и дергая ее за край.  
\- Нет, черт. И кто-то еще думает, что тонкие красные галстуки были в моде этим летом.  
\- Мне нравится мой галстук, - слабо запротестовал Риз.  
\- Да, к несчастью, я знаю, - сказал Джек, заканчивая есть. – Черт, парень, я могу простить тебе ужасный вкус в одежде за твою великолепную еду. В любом случае, как тебе кухня? Я позаботился о том, чтобы все было.  
\- О, она мне нравится, вся квартира чудесна, но… - сказал Риз, нервно проводя рукой по волосам.  
Мальчишка часто так делал, и это выглядело мило. Не то, чтобы Джеку нравилось милое, не-а, он предпочитал опасное и соблазнительное. Но ему шло… в противовес ужасной одежде, которую ему подарила чересчур навязчивая подруга.  
\- Но что, тыковка, уже жалуешься? – раздраженно спросил Джек.  
Итак, он дал Ризу самую охуительную квартиру, которую смог быстро найти, или лучше сказать, чей предыдущий владелец смог быстро выселиться, и парнишка не был счастлив? И он еще носил эти отвратительные шмотки… Джек почувствовал, что злится.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Квартира прекрасна, просто… Это слишком. Я не могу принять такой подарок, - резко запротестовал Риз.  
\- О, котенок, если Красавчик Джек решает подарить тебе что-то, ты говоришь «спасибо, блять, большое». Ты не спрашиваешь, почему, и точно не отказываешься, - сказал Джек, делая ударение на каждое сказанное слово.  
На мгновение наступила тишина, пока Риз осознавал полученную информацию. Наконец, он решил открыть рот.  
\- Ну, тогда… спасибо, блять, большое..? – неуверенно сказал Риз, почесывая рукой затылок.  
\- Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, тыковка, а теперь мне надо вернуться к работе, – сказал Джек и потянулся за своими бумагами и ноутом.  
\- Ты хочешь работать? В четыре утра?  
\- Ну да, работу надо делать, к тому же, сон вышел из моды, не то, чтобы ты был в курсе, - походя сказал Джек, начиная печатать.  
Через мгновение, он почувствовал на себе взгляд и поднял глаза от клавиатуры, чтобы понять, что Риз все еще стоит на месте.  
\- Парниша, хотя мне нравится твое внимание, я люблю работать, когда на меня никто не смотрит.  
\- Ох, прости… просто, что мне делать?  
\- Будто мне не все равно, иди спать, если устал. Это твоя квартира, не так ли? А теперь кыш.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—  
Окей, кажется, Красавчик Джек никуда не собирается в ближайшее время. И он ожидает, что Риз просто приготовится ко сну, пока Директор Гипериона сидит в его кухне? Но он же не мог попросить его уйти, квартира была подарком от него, так что просить его уйти казалось неуместным. Черт, да даже если бы она не была подарком, Риз бы не смог приказать ему уходить.  
Риз слишком нервничал, чтобы пойти спать, пока Джек сидит в его квартире, так что он тоже занялся работой. Он сел на диван в дальнем углу комнаты и достал вычисления, которые сделал по своему проекту. Он умудрился не заснуть целых пятнадцать минут, пока его голова не начала понемногу клониться, сон постепенно брал над ним верх. Это было смешно, но ему нужно было поспать. Очень.  
Риз подумал, что если он начнет готовиться ко сну, Джек поймет намек и вернется к себе домой. Так что он взял все нужное и пошел в ванную. Он закрыл за собой дверь и принял душ. Обычно это его успокаивало, но в этот раз он остался напряжен. Мысль о том, что его босс сидит за дверью нервировала его. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что дверь в ванную открылась, но отогнал от себя эту мысль. Он закончил мыться быстро и вышел, чтобы переодеться. Он надел боксеры и стал искать белую футболку. Он был уверен, что она была тут, но не мог ее найти.  
Неожиданно Риз услышал громкий звук в гостиной, будто что-то взорвалось. Не думая, он выбежал и осмотрел квартиру. Он увидел Джека, стоявшего посреди комнаты, к Ризу он стоял спиной. Конечно, что-то взорвалось, на полу было черное пятно, дыра была глубиной в несколько сантиметров, по всей комнате лежали кусочки одежды, запах паленой шерсти витал в воздухе.  
\- Какого черта тут произошло? – удивленно закричал Риз.  
\- О, ну, Риззи, знаешь, я решил быть хорошим человеком. Изначально я хотел оставить тебя наедине с твоим ужасным вкусом в одежде, но потом я подумал «воу, Джек, ты жесток, Риззи старается, готовя тебе замечательную еду, а ты даешь ему выглядеть, как одетому в порванный мешок, на который кто-то блеванул.» Так что я решил помочь! – сказал Джек, осматривая ущерб. – Я просто не думал, что эта граната такая сильная.  
\- И ты решил, что лучший способ «помочь» мне – это взорвать гранатой всю мою одежду?! – потребовал объяснений Риз.  
\- Агась, - Джек кивнул, самодовольно улыбаясь, а через мгновение тишины он добавил. - Не беспокойся, я закажу тебе нормальную одежду скоро. Не стоит благодарности.  
Благодарить? Риз хотел убить его. Какое право было у него уничтожать его одежду? У него были вещи, которые были ему дороги из-за воспоминаний, вещи, которые ему нравилось носить. И теперь этого всего не было, исчезло в дыму. Это значило, что Джек действительно пошел в ванную и взял его футболку, пока он мылся? Вот это было куда более нервирующе. Какого черта он вообще это сделал? Чтобы посмеяться? Так он представлял себе веселье?  
Джек был непостоянным, это точно. Вот почему Риз не хотел оставаться рядом с ним. Красавчик Джек был непредсказуемым. Что, если однажды он решит, что будет хорошей идеей подорвать его самого на гранате?  
Джек медленно повернулся к нему лицом, наверное, удивленный продолжающейся тишиной. Когда Риз увидел, как Директор улыбается, он разозлился только больше. Неожиданно выражение лица Джека поменялось. Оно стало сосредоточенным и изучающим. Он смотрел на грудь Риза, что заставило его понять, что на нем нет ничего, кроме боксеров. И неожиданно он начал очень нервничать, особенно когда понял, что Джек приближается к нему.  
Риз застыл, где стоял, вся его злость испарилась, смененная чувством паники и непонимания. Неожиданно он понял, что Джек смотрит на его метки. Он поднял руку и проследил голубые отметины на его ключице. Черт, Риз запаниковал. Мог ли Директор связать это с сиренами? Поймет ли он разницу, учитывая, как долго он гонялся за ними и их способностями? Ризу надо было быстро что-нибудь придумать, и то, что Джек трогает его, не очень помогало ясно мыслить.  
\- А, татушки… Они у меня с колледжа. Я думал, что это будет круто, девчонкам нравятся парни с татуировками, так что я решил, почему нет? Хах, - сказал Риз, отступая, ему не нравилось, насколько Джек был сосредоточен на его отметинах.  
Он выглядел так, будто что-то подсчитывал.  
\- Забавно, они похожи на метки сирены.  
Черт, блять, черт! Риз начал паниковать еще сильнее, и это было плохо, потому что сильные эмоции могли включить его способности. Ему нужно было успокоиться.  
\- Ну да, я и хотел татушку, как метку сирены, думал, что сирены крутые. Теперь чувствую себя дураком, потому что сиренами бывают только телочки и… ну, скажем так, количество телефонов девушек в моей телефонной книге не изменилось после этого, - Риз попытался смехом прикрыть то, что он нервничает, в то же время, скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы скрыть как можно больше отметин, сколько он мог.  
Джек смотрел на него, приподняв бровь, у него было странное выражение лица. После, как показалось Ризу, вечности, он закрыл глаза, вздохнул и вернулся к своей обычной игривой манере общения.  
\- Серьезно, Риззи, иногда мне кажется, что ты не можешь быть большим идиотом. Я точно знаю, что у тебя в голове есть капля мозгов, и она требует внимания, - сказал Джек, ткнув Ризу пальцем в лоб, - так что заставь их чувствовать себя полезными хоть иногда. К счастью, теперь у тебя есть я, чтобы останавливать тебя, когда ты хочешь сделать что-то глупое.  
С этими словами Джек погладил Риза по голове, жест был снисходительным.  
\- Да… Дырка в моем полу – это прекрасная идея, - слова вырвались у Риза раньше, чем он понял, что он говорит и кому.  
К счастью, Джек не обиделся, только рассмеялся.  
\- Не парься, тыковка, я отключу лазеры завтра на некоторое время и пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы все починить. В любом случае, хотя твоя причина набить татуху самая отстойная, о которой я когда-либо слышал, тебе она идет. Не знал, что ты такой, - сказал Джек спокойно, возвращаясь к своему рабочему месту.  
\- Спасибо… наверное, - Риз на самом деле не чувствовал себя благодарным.  
Благодаря Джеку, он стоял посреди квартиры в одних трусах. Он уже чувствовал, как замерзает. Всю свою жизнь Риз ненавидел холод, именно поэтому он и хотел побывать на Пандоре, он слышал, что вся планета была пылающей пустыней, солнце светило там почти весь день, тогда как Гелиос был окружен нескончаемым темным космосом. И единственное подобие настоящего света исходило от Элписа.  
\- Мм, Джек? Ты случайно не пропустил хоть что-то из моей одежды?  
\- И почему я должен был, сладенький? Твои вещи заставляли мои глаза кровоточить, когда я смотрел на них.  
\- Ну да, но я вообще тут замерзаю, - простонал Риз.  
\- И почему же ты сразу не сказал, тупица, - сказал Джек беспечно, начиная снимать с себя одежду.  
Когда дело дошло до третьего слоя, Риз быстро повернулся на пятках, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
\- Чт… что ты делаешь? – спросил Риз, краснея.  
Он только услышал короткий смешок, который его не успокоил. Он напрягся, а потом внезапно что-то упало ему на голову сзади, закрывая лицо. Он быстро схватил странную вещь, чтобы обнаружить, что это был желтый свитер с логотипом Гипериона на нем, который Джек обычно носил под остальными слоями одежды. Риз глянул на Джека, который почти оделся, оставив лежать на барной стойке только куртку.  
\- И что мне с этим делать? – тупо спросил Риз, конечно, он догадывался, что случилось, но хотел быть уверен.  
\- О, знаешь, что ты обычно делаешь со свитером – используй его, как средство массового уничтожения и задуши каждого, кто криво на тебя посмотрит. Обычно я именно для этого его использую.  
Риз неверяще посмотрел на него.  
\- Да еб твою мать, парень, это свитер, надень его. Серьезно, я же говорил тебе использовать мозги, и я начинаю сомневаться в том, как тебе удалось создать эти улучшения для пушек, раз свитер ставит тебя в тупик, - сказал Джек, покачав головой, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука.  
Риз начал привыкать к жестокому чувству юмора Красавчика Джека, хоть оно ему и не нравилось.  
Он натянул свитер через голову и посмотрел на себя в ближайшее зеркало. Какого черта это можно было назвать улучшением стиля? Свитер был старым, в нем были дырочки там и тут, он был жутко растянут. На худом Ризе он смотрелся смешно, доходя ему почти до середины бедра и спадая с одного плеча. Риз заново осознал, насколько мощнее был Джек.  
\- Видишь, уже лучше! – сказал Джек, моментально подняв на него глаза.  
Когда Риз посмотрел на него, он увидел в его взгляде кое-что еще. Он не знал, что это было, но оно казалось опасным. У Джека был слишком напряженный взгляд, так что Риз решил быстро подняться по спиральной лестнице.  
Лестница была открытой, без каких-либо перил, что хорошо гармонировало с пространством. Он поднялся в мезонин, где была его кровать, вернее матрас. Все пространство было заполнено им, больше не было ничего, если не считать двух маленьких тумбочек на каждом углу платформы, на которых стояли лампы. На углах мезонина не было стен, только низкие металлические перила, которые были нужны, чтобы никто не упал с кровати в середине ночи. Из-за этого квартира казалась одной большой комнатой, если исключить ванную. (Слава богу).  
Он лег в кровать и решил, что это была самая удобная вещь, на какой он когда-либо лежал. Учитывая его усталость и учитывая, какой удобной была кровать, Риз был уверен, что сон скоро придет к нему. Он ошибся. Были вещи, которые так его беспокоили, что он никак не мог заснуть.  
Во-первых, он не мог спать спокойно, пока Директор был с ним в одной комнате. Его присутствие было очевидно из-за стука клавиатуры и шуршания документов. Это доводило Риза до грани. Если бы он повернул голову и посмотрел за перила, он бы увидел, как работает Джек. Но он не хотел, чтобы его заметили за подглядыванием.  
Во-вторых, чертов желтый свитер пах своим хозяином и отвлекал Риза. Он пах порохом и чем-то еще, тяжелый запах, который было сложно описать. А еще был тонкий запах одеколона, которым пользовался Джек. В основном запах был приятным, но не тогда, когда это был единственный запах, который Риз мог почувствовать. И не когда Риз хотел спать. Он решил было снять свитер, но тогда Джек мог обидеться. Риз предположил, что тот редко расставался со своей одеждой.  
Вся ситуация была безумной. Пару дней назад Риз знал Красавчика Джека только по постерам и периодическим объявлениям, которые он делал, а еще по историям, которые ходили по Гелиосу. Он казался недостижимым, и хоть Риз хотел встретиться с ним, он знал, что безопасней было оставаться на расстоянии. Теперь же по какому-то безумному стечению обстоятельств, всесильный Исполнительный Директор сидел на его кухне, в квартире, которую он подарил Ризу и спокойно печатал на ноутбуке, пока Риз пытался уснуть. Это было странно по-домашнему.  
Какая-то часть Риза хотела наслаждаться этим, не все могли бы похвастаться тем, что провели вечер с Джеком и пережили это. Эго Риза наслаждалось этим, и какая-то его часть хотела сунуть этот факт всем вокруг в лицо. Красавчик Джек? Ага, мы лучшие друзья, он приходит потусить ко мне в квартиру, которую, кстати, он мне и подарил. Мы настоящие бро. Хаха, ладно, это звучало глупо и абсурдно.  
Но была и другая сторона Джека, которую ему не хотелось узнавать. Обычно он был веселым и придуривался, но иногда, когда кто-то его доставал, темная и опасная часть проступала наружу. Хуже всего было то, что никто не мог предсказать, что приведет к такой реакции.  
У Джека на все были свои причины, и Риз не знал, какие они. Как, какого черта он оставил его в живых? Не то, чтобы Риз был недоволен этим, но это все равно беспокоило его. Почему он пригласил Риза смотреть те фильмы, хотя было очевидно, что Ризу не нравился треш? Но это было даже не самым странным. Что его действительно нервировало, так это то, что, несмотря на то, что они знали друг друга совсем недолго, Джек подарил Ризу квартиру, взорвал его одежду без видимой причины и теперь заставил его делить с ним жизненное пространство. Что вообще здесь происходит?!  
\- Спокойной ночи, пацан! – сказал Джек, продолжая печатать на ноутбуке, выдернув Риза из размышлений.  
Какого черта? Это было так странно. Это было как завести Улей ракков в качестве домашнего питомца. Одно неверное движение, и его затопчут до смерти. О, радости жизни.  
\- Спокойной ночи… Джек, - решил ответить Риз, поскольку это было вежливо.  
Он зарычал в подушку, стараясь уложить все это в голове. Запах Джека раздражал его обоняние. Через целую вечность, Риз медленно уснул беспокойным сном, все время пытаясь придумать, как скрыть то, что он сирена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> О боже, я никак не могу перейти к чему-то большему, чем небольшие жесты! Так много еще нас ждет, я обещаю, просто потерпите этих двух идиотов еще немного.  
> И, как обычно, комментируйте, ваши слова приносят мне много радости 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Небольшие жесты это мило и очаровательно, на мой вкус) Но секс тоже будет, все же мы понимаем, ради чего здесь собрались)   
> И, да, комментарии приносят радость не только автору, но и переводчику!


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Риз проснулся, его встретила тишина. Это означало только одно – он, наконец, один. Подползя к краю кровати-платформы, он посмотрел вниз, на кухню, угу, никакого Красавчика Джека в поле видимости. Он спустился и быстро осмотрел остальную квартиру, но никого не нашел. Облегченно воздохнув, Риз сел на диван. «Наконец-то, спокойный момент», подумал он. К несчастью, это продлилось недолго, потому что он услышал звук своего ЭХО-комма, который жужжал, но увидев, что ему звонит Вон, решил ответить.  
\- Что случилось, бро?  
\- Что случилось? Ты мне скажи, что случилось?! Мы с Иветтой проснулись, а тебя нигде нет, какого черта произошло? Мы жутко волновались, пытались звонить тебе пару раз, но ты не отвечал, - сказал Вон злым тоном, хоть Риз и услышал в его голосе облегчение.  
\- Ага, прости за это, я только проснулся.  
\- Проснулся где? И где твои вещи? Твоя комната пустая, старик.  
\- Ага, про это, я вроде как теперь живу в другой квартире. Это типа произошло вчера или сегодня утром? Не могу сказать больше.  
\- Новая квартира? – он услышал, как Иветта кричит издалека. – И когда ты хотел нам сказать? Где эта квартира, почему мы ее еще не видели?  
\- Ну, это долгая история, почему бы нам не пообедать вместе, и я все вам расскажу.  
\- Нет, Риз, не увиливай, говори сейчас, - потребовала Иветта.  
Воу, если она только что отказалась от обеда, значит это было серьезно.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, понял. Итак, я теперь живу на 37-м этаже…  
\- Чувак, это же этаж для ВИП-ов! Я знал, что тебя повысили, но, черт возьми, ты не говорил, что тебе так много платят, - в кадр влез Вон.  
\- Ну, не то, чтобы я мог позволить себе купить эту квартиру. Это был… подарок.  
\- Подарок… - Риз услышал сомнение в их голосах.  
Не удивительно, что они не поверили, он сам не мог поверить во все, что произошло. В любом случае, вот начался сложный разговор.  
\- Ага, подарок… от Красавчика Джека, - и настала ожидаемая тишина. – Слушайте, ребята, я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, он только сказал, что хочет постоянно есть еду, которую я готовлю, и поэтому в этой квартире потрясающая кухня, вы бы ее только видели.  
\- Ты готовишь для Красавчика Джека, что, на постоянной основе? И что значит «вы бы только ее видели»? Ты нас не пригласишь в свою крутую квартиру? – и вот опять, Иветта со своими обвинениями.  
\- Это было только два раза… но он говорил, что будет заходить поужинать. И конечно, я бы хотел показать вам свою крутую квартиру, но… я не могу. Тут какая-то супер-крутая система безопасности, которая распознает только меня. Если кто-то попытается зайти, включатся лазеры, - объяснил Риз.  
\- Все, кроме тебя и Красавчика Джека, очевидно. И лазеры? Бро, что за фигня? Это не слишком? – сказал Вон, явно обеспокоенный квартирой неминуемой гибели, что не круто.   
\- Думаешь, мне это нравится? Это пугает меня до чертиков, бро! – Риз хотел еще сказать, но услышал звонок в дверь, и кто бы это мог быть. – Погодите, ребята, я только быстренько проверю.  
Когда он встал перед дверью, он на миг задумался, стоит ли ее открывать, но решил, что это безопасно. В худшем случае, он просто пройдет внутрь и даст своим лазерам убить это, что бы оно ни было… Он не мог поверить, что только что подумал, что лазеры могут быть полезны.  
\- Мм, привет… чем могу помочь? – спросил Риз, осматривая мужчину, который стоял перед дверью.  
\- У меня доставка для Мистера Риза. Это вы, сэр? Пожалуйста, подпишитесь, и я пойду. Я бы помог вам с посылками, но меня проинструктировали, что нельзя входить к вам в квартиру, - объяснил человек.  
При упоминании посылок, Риз посмотрел вокруг и заметил, как минимум, пять коробок на полу. Какого черта, что в них?  
\- Оу, но я ничего не заказывал.  
\- Чувак, мне плевать, просто подпиши тут, ок? У меня еще куча адресов.  
Риз взял форму и подписал, заметив, что парень пытается вытянуть шею, стараясь заглянуть к нему в квартиру. Увидев, что Риз заметил, он смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Любопытство не порок. В смысле, у меня бывают периодически странные заказы, так что бывает интересно, что происходит в квартире, в которую нельзя заходить. И что это? Нелегальная наркота, отмывание денег… Кошачья арена? Всегда хотел увидеть одну из них, - спросил парень, забирая подписанную форму.  
\- Чувак, я правда выгляжу, как тот, кто разводит бойцовских котов? – немного раздраженно спросил Риз, перенося коробки внутрь квартиры.  
\- Не, не очень, - сказал курьер, осмотрев Риза. – Так значит органы на продажу?  
\- До свидания! – сказал Риз, захлопнув дверь перед его носом.  
Некоторые люди так раздражают! Может, надо было просто его пригласить. Вот придурок! Риз ведь точно не был похож на негодяя! Не был же?  
\- Риииииз, бро! Ты там? – он услышал, как Вон кричит в коммуникатор.  
Он быстро пошел обратно, чтобы взять устройство.  
\- Да, это просто курьер. Кажется, мне привезли кучу посылок. – сказал Риз, смотря на пол.  
\- И что же там?  
\- Чтоб я знал.  
\- Так посмотри! Мне интересно! – да, Иветта всегда любила совать нос в чужие дела.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, сейчас. Повисите, я распакую, - Риз начал открывать коробки и скоро понял, что они полны…  
\- Ииии, что там? – спросили его друзья в унисон.  
\- Одежда…  
На самом деле, он еще нашел приложенную записку, в которой говорилось: «не стоит благодарности, сладенький, увидимся за ужином». Ну, даже без записки, Риз бы догадался, кто был отправителем. В коробках было полно одежды: узкие джинсы, черные брюки (тоже узкие), белые и черные рубашки, несколько маек и несколько худи. А еще парочка элегантных костюмов-троек – Красавчик Джек любил многослойную одежду. Цвета, что удивительно, были неяркими. Много черного, немного синих джинсов, парочка белых рубашек. Единственным цветовым акцентом в этом море черного был желтый, и еще немного изумрудного. В общем и целом одежда была весьма дорогой и очень качественной.  
\- Какого черта кому-то покупать тебе одежду?  
\- Ахахаха, знаете, это смешная история. Вчера Джек вроде как взорвал всю мою одежду, так что мне нечего было носить, так что я полагаю, что это все – компенсация за тот маленький инцидент.  
\- Риз, почему Красавчик Джек уничтожил всю твою одежду, просто чтобы купить тебе новую на следующий день… И это значит, что ты сейчас ходишь с голым задом?  
\- Откуда мне знать, он сказал, что у меня плохой вкус, а потом к чертям взорвал гранатой весь мой гардероб, а теперь у меня есть новая одежда… И, конечно, я не хожу голым! На мне свитер Дж… Я в свитере, ок, - защищаясь сказал Риз.  
Ладно, когда он высказал эту историю вслух, он сам услышал, как ебнуто она звучит.  
\- Риз, бро, не хочу тебя беспокоить, но с Джеком что-то серьезно не так. В смысле, какие его мотивы? Почему он внезапно стал тебя задаривать? – окей, теперь это звучало еще хуже. – И у тебя нет ни одного свитера, Риз…  
\- Он не задаривает меня! Он просто купил мне немного одежды… и квартиру… и я в его свитере сейчас… о Боже, ребята, это плохо. Я не понимаю, какого черта происходит! – Риз начал паниковать.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся, мы разберемся. Давай встретимся на нашем обычном месте за обедом и обсудим… ситуацию, - предложил Вон.  
Да, разобраться во всем этом было хорошей идеей. Он просто оденется… в одежду, которую получил, которая, когда Риз оделся, он это понял, сидела идеально. Окей, это точно нервировало. Ему нужно было увидеться с друзьями.

—o.o— Обед —o.o—  
Все трое сидели в их любимой кафешке. Они пришли позже, чем обычно, так что посетителей было мало – оно и лучше, учитывая щепетильную ситуацию, которую им надо было обсудить. Когда подошла официантка, чтобы взять заказ, Риз остановился на обычном для него – кофе и блинчики. Ему всегда нравилось приходить сюда, потому что персонал, в отличие от остального Гелиоса, тут был приятным. И на вид тоже симпатичным, подумал Риз, посмотрев на девушку с каштановыми дредами, которая записывала их заказ. Удивительно, насколько улыбка делает лучше любое блюдо. Риз подумал, наберется ли он когда-нибудь смелости, чтобы заговорить с этой девушкой.  
Когда официантка записала их заказ и отошла к другому столу, Иветта первой нарушила тишину.  
\- Итак, Риз, по пути сюда мы уже обсудили то, что ты нам сказал. Ты же знаешь, что это чертовски странно? Когда тебя одаривает всякой всячиной незнакомец – это одно, - Риз хотел возразить против «одаривания», но Иветта не обратила на него внимания, - но получать подарки от Красавчика Джека? Ты же понимаешь, как это невероятно звучит, так?  
\- Не то, чтобы мы тебе не доверяли, бро, просто удивлены, вот и все. В смысле, я никогда не слышал о том, чтобы Красавчик Джек был с кем-то мил, обычно все истории о нем содержат либо слово «шлюз», либо «внезапная смерть». Но готовить для него, смотреть с ним фильмы… он дарит тебе квартиру и одежду. Я имею в виду, что… Джек… ох, бро, я в этих вещах не очень хорош, - сказал Вон смущенно, потирая рукой затылок. – Хорошо, я хочу спросить… делал ли с тобой Джек что-нибудь «плохое»?  
Вон старался не смотреть на своего друга, спрашивая это.  
Риз уставился и на Вона, и на Иветту, переводя взгляд от одной к другому и обратно, раскрыв широко рот. Они что? Они решили, что Риз сделал что? Риз медленно начал краснеть.  
\- Вы думаете, что, что он, что мы?! Какого черта вы вообще думаете?! – вырвалось у Риза.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Риз, какого черта нам вообще надо думать. Он купил тебе ебучую квартиру! Он купил тебе одежду, и вы милуетесь, смотря фильмы и ужиная вместе. И даже не заставляй меня говорить о том, что ты носил его одежду, - сказала Иветта, и неожиданно Риз решил, что поговорить с друзьями было не такой уж хорошей идеей.  
\- Ребята, какого черта. Конечно, он НИЧЕГО не делал. В смысле, хватит, это же Красавчик Джек, мы о нем говорим. Он любит сиськи и всякое такое, к тому же, вы думаете, что из всех вокруг он выбрал бы меня? – спросил Риз все больше нервничая.  
\- Ну, в этом есть смысл, - признала Иветта, и это совсем не помогло его несуществующей уверенности в себе.  
\- Я… если честно, я без понятия, почему он ведет себя так, как ведет. Он очень импульсивный, он просто думает о чем-то и сразу делает. Как вся замута с одеждой, я думаю, что он решил, что это будет смешно, или хотел вывести меня из себя, но это в любом случае был Джек, который всегда ведет себя безумно и импульсивно. И к тому же, хоть для нас купить квартиру – большое дело, для Джека это как купить кофе. Я не думаю, что он вообще придает этому значение. Получить доступ к домашней еде для него не самая худшая из причин, - попытался объяснить Риз.  
\- Окей, бро, ты можешь быть прав, но это не объясняет, почему ты? В смысле, он никогда раньше так не поступал? Я уверен, что есть сотня людей, которые умрут за право быть персональным поваром Красавчика Джека, - спросил Вон, все еще не убежденный логическими выкладками друга.  
Если судить по лицу Иветты, ее Риз тоже не убедил.  
Риз тяжело вздохнул, закрыв лицо ладонями. И правда, почему Джек выбрал его? Ризу бы очень хотелось это знать. Но Красавчик Джек был настолько же непредсказуем, как железяка, который пытается взломать закрытую дверь. Никогда не знаешь, что получится. Как он мог понять причины поступков этого человека.  
\- Вот ваш заказ, - официантка вернулась.  
И она снова улыбнулась Ризу, что сразу улучшило его настроение.  
\- Мальчики, мальчики, мальчики, я думаю, вам нужен женский взгляд на вещи, - сказала Иветта, изобразив всепонимающее лицо.  
\- Отлично, и где нам ее найти? – пробурчал Риз.  
\- Хаха, очень смешно, Риз. А теперь не возражай и ответь на пару моих вопросов, без твоих обычных гениальных комментариев. Итак, первый вопрос – что сказал Джек в ответ на вопрос, почему он не убил тебя, хоть и собирался, когда вы впервые встретились?  
\- Мм, что-то о том, что я полностью безобиден, - расплывчато ответил Риз, но судя по острому взгляду Иветты, ей нужны были детали. – Хорошо, еще он добавил что-то про то, что я размазня, даю людям себя использовать, присваивать мои достижения, тихо плачу в уголке, никому не угрожаю, кроме себя… Мне, правда, нужно продолжать? – раздраженно спросил Риз.  
Это точно не заставило его чувствовать себя лучше.  
\- Тише, тише, я поняла. Теперь второй вопрос – когда вы в последний раз говорили с Джеком, перед тем, как он купил тебе квартиру? – спросила Иветта, запоминая сказанное ранее.  
\- Хм, дай подумать… о, точно, я прокинул его по ЭХО-комму. Он хотел, чтобы я зашел и сделал лазанью, но я сказал, что я не могу, потому что праздную день рождения лучшего друга.  
\- Воу, спасибо, бро, никто не отказывал Красавчику Джеку ради меня, - сказал Вон, это его действительно тронуло.  
\- Не проблема, бро!  
\- Бро!  
\- Ууух, ребята, хватит! Боже, свяжешься же с мужчинами… - она демонстративно потерла виски. – И теперь, у меня остался один вопрос. Прежде чем Джек взорвал твою одежду, у вас был разговор о ней?  
\- Не могу припомнить, - ответил Риз, сосредотачиваясь на блинчиках.  
Запах был божественный.  
\- Думай, Риз! – настояла Иветта.  
\- Ну, если я не могу вспомнить, то… О, подожди, я думаю, что-то такое было, - за это он заработал закатывание глаз. – На мне была одежда, которую ты мне подарила, ну та, в которой я был на вчерашней вечеринке. Так что Джек спросил меня о перемене моего обычного отвратительно вида – его слова, не мои.  
Риз попытался пропустить мимо ушей комментарий «я тебе так и говорила».  
\- Так что я сказал ему, что мне эту одежду подарила подруга, и что я не очень разбираюсь в моде, но могу ее носить, раз тебе нравится. Мне плевать, что носить. Теперь могу я съесть свои блинчики? – нетерпеливо спросил Риз.  
Они с Воном уже почти съели свою еду, когда Иветта решила заговорить.  
\- Так вы честно не видите здесь последовательности? Оба?  
\- Какой последовательности? – пробубнили они оба, пережевывая.  
\- В поведении Джека, идиоты, - раздраженно сказала Иветта, но они оба только посмотрели друг на друга и пожали плечами в знак непонимания. – Клянусь, мужики просто бесполезны, когда дело доходит до такого. Хорошо, Риз, я думаю, я знаю, какие у Джека мотивы.  
\- Серьезно? Я думал над этим последние несколько дней, а ты знаешь ответ после трех вопросов? – неверяще спросил Риз.  
\- Иногда только это и нужно. Ну так что, хотите знать или нет? – спросила Иветта с оттенком самодовольства.  
И Риз, и Вон активно закивали.  
\- Красавчик Джек. Хочет. Обладать. Тобой, - сказала она, выделяя каждое слово.  
\- Что?! – Риз чуть не подавился едой, которую жевал. – Я сказал тебе, что ничего такого не было!  
Он покраснел от возмущения.  
\- Ой, пожалуйста, дашь мне закончить? Я не говорю, что он хочет обладать тобой в сексуальном плане, - сказала Иветта, заставив обоих мужчин зарычать. – Я говорю, что он хочет обладать тобой, как ребенок, который хочет обладать любимой игрушкой или животным.  
\- Не уверен, что теперь звучит лучше, - сказал Риз с нулевым энтузиазмом.  
\- А теперь послушай внимательно. Мы все знаем, что у Джека проблемы с паранойей, потому он и держит всех на расстоянии. Он не подпускает никого близко из страха, что его убьют или еще что. У него с этим большие проблемы. Так что, когда он увидел такого придурка, как ты, он понял, что ты самый безобидный идиот на свете, что, кстати, правда.  
\- Ауч, Иветта, просто ауч, - если бы взгляды могли убивать, Иветта бы лежала мертвая.  
В такие моменты Риз хотел бы иметь возможность использовать свои способности, просто чтобы посмотреть на их лица.  
\- Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Так, на чем я закончила? Ах, да, Джек думает, что с тобой можно тусовать, потому что его паранойя не включается, учитывая, что ты первый человек, кто знает, как долго, может вообще, с которым Джек проводит время. Я думаю, что ты для него что-то типа друга, хоть я и не уверена, что Джек видит это так, сложно сказать. В любом случае, представь себе, что тебе приходится жить, оглядываясь, боясь, что люди захотят тебя убить, а потом ты встречаешь человека, с которым можешь более-менее спокойно общаться? Я думаю, даже Красавчик Джек иногда чувствует себя одиноко, так что ему приятно, когда ты рядом, хотя вы – как вода и огонь, полные противоположности, - Иветта замолчала, делая глоток кофе, ее лицо выражало самодовольство.  
\- Так что представь себе, что ты нашел первого за долгое время человека, с которым можешь поговорить? Ты бы хотел им с кем-то делиться? Ответ будет нет. Джек хочет обладать тобой, сделать тебя своей домашней зверушкой, своим питомцем, своим чем угодно. Он взбесился, когда ты отшил его из-за друга, так что он решил изолировать тебя от нас. Квартира с турелями – неплохой вариант, не могу поспорить. А потом он слышит, что я покупаю тебе одежду, так что он опять бесится. Да, леди и джентльмены, Красавчик Джек ревнует ко мне, разве не круто, - сказала Иветта и самодовольно улыбнулась. – В любом случае, его решением стало уничтожить всю твою одежду и заменить ее той, которую он тебе купил, потому что он хочет, чтобы ты от него зависел. Красавчик Джек хочет, чтобы ты был исключительно его.  
Риз сидел в шоке. Действительно ли все так, как говорила Иветта? Было похоже на правду, и это было невероятно и пугающе одновременно. Он боялся думать о том, что этот человек еще может сделать, чтобы убедиться, что Риз теперь «его». Ему не нравилось, что Директор хочет контролировать его, но в то же время это было странно возбуждающе. Никто никогда не обращал на Риза столько внимания, и теперь это была Легенда Гипериона, который обращал все свое внимание на него. Мысль была странно приятная, но он знал, что у этого будут последствия. Риз даже не хотел думать об этом в контексте его скрытых сил.  
\- Ребят, и что мне делать? – спросил он убито.  
\- Ну, для начала, я не думаю, что Джек все это осознает. Как ты и сказал, он часто действует под влиянием момента, не думая о последствиях. Так что я считаю, что он пока не осознает реальную причину своих действий. Если тебе повезет, он найдет что-то другое, чтобы переключить интерес и двигаться дальше… и если нет… ну, я рада была тебя знать, - сказала Иветта в шутку, но это не помогло поднять настроение Ризу.  
\- Ну я этому не очень верю, - Вон в сомнении пожал плечами. – В смысле, в этом есть логика, но… ну же, мы говорим о Красавчике Джеке. У него есть целая корпорация, которой надо управлять, пытаться завести с кем-то дружбу не слишком подходит…  
\- Хорошо, тогда давайте проверим мою теорию! – возбужденно сказала Иветта.  
\- И как я это сделаю? – спросил Риз, массируя виски, потому что он уже чувствовал, что ему это не понравится.  
\- Ты знаешь, когда ты его увидишь в следующий раз? – спросила Иветта.  
\- Ну, он оставил мне записку, в которой сказал, что вернется к ужину.  
\- Бро, ты похож на его жену, - сказал Вон, усмехаясь.  
\- Заткнись, Вон, - у Риза не было сил разбираться и с этим сейчас.  
\- Окей, напиши ему на ЭХО-комм, что ты не сможешь прийти, потому что встречаешься с нами. Но напиши, что еда будет готова. Если ему нужна только жратва, он будет не против, но если он хочет контролировать тебя, как я и сказала, тогда он позаботится о том, чтобы ты не встретился с нами, - сказала Иветта, убежденно кивая.  
Риз не был в этом так уверен.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—  
Джек отсидел уже половину весьма скучной встречи. Глава Бухгалтерии суммировал их последние продажи и достигнутые цели. Он знал, что технически ему надо было слушать всю эту фигню, но – тоже технически, - ему хотелось задушить счетовода. И второй вариант был куда привлекательней. Как раз, когда он представил, как душит этого человека, его ЭХО-комм зажужжал. Он посмотрел на новое сообщение.  
Риз: Привет, я только что прочитал твое сообщение, кстати, спасибо за одежду, она классная. В любом случае, я не смогу прийти на ужин, у меня планы с друзьями, но я приготовлю все, так что еда будет тебя ждать. Обещаю, будет вкусно.  
Джек уставился на сообщение на минуту, а потом закрыл комм. Он снова посмотрел на мужчину, который подсчитывал последние продажи. На мгновение, он видел, как тот открывает и закрывает рот, но слова не доходили до Джека. И все же, когда он сказал, что они не достигли предполагаемого объема выручки от продаж в районе Соленых Песков на Пандоре, Джек внезапно встал.  
\- Итак, я даю вам одно, блять, задание, чтобы выполнить, и вы даже этого не можете?! – взревел Красавчик Джек и пошел к своей жертве.  
Все были в шоке от неожиданного взрыва.  
\- Сэр, но мы выполнили все остальные задания, - вяло запротестовал бухгалтер.  
\- О, и это должно меня удовлетворить? То есть, если я пойду на свидание и не потрахаюсь, ты говоришь мне, что я должен быть доволен, потому что все остальные пункты были выполнены? Или когда я решу сломать все кости в твоем теле, чтобы убить тебя, но не смогу, мне тоже надо быть довольным?! – заорал Джек.  
К этому моменту мужчина был в ужасе, дрожал и пытался спрятаться за стулом. Джек встал рядом с ним и схватил пальцами за горло. Он поднял руку, отрезая приток воздуха к его легким.  
\- Так что ты должен сказать? – спросил Джек, мужчина попытался ответить, но все, что вышло у него – неразличимые звуки.  
\- Что это? Не слышу тебя, дружище? – сказал Джек, издеваясь, а мужчина медленно бледнел.  
\- Ты сказал «простите, сэр, это больше не повторится, я полная задница и сделаю все, чтобы исправить результаты», - сказал Джек, и тогда мужчина, который был почти без сознания, смог кивнуть.  
Увидев это, Джек отпустил его и присел рядом с задыхающимся человеком.  
\- Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, - сказал Директор с опасной улыбкой, встал и вышел из комнаты.  
У него было запланировано еще две встречи, но перед этим ему надо было разобраться с маленькой проблемой, которая вызвала в нем неожиданное раздражение.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Риззи, детка, я думаю, ты меня не понял. Поскольку ты такой тупица, я тебе поясню. Когда я говорю, что увижу тебя за ужином, я имею в виду, что увижу ТЕБЯ за ужином. Чао!  
Если пацан подумал, что может его кинуть дважды, то ему надо подумать еще раз. Половина Гелиоса умрет за возможность провести немного времени с Красавчиком Джеком, а у парня хватает яиц ему отказывать! О, ему точно нужно серьезно поговорить с молодым программистом. Он точно не понимает, что если Джек что-то сказал, это надо сделать. И если они друг друга не поймут, тогда некоторым его друзьям придется поближе познакомиться с бесконечной красотой космоса снаружи Гелиоса.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—  
Все трое собрались вокруг коммуникатора Риза и читали сообщение, которое только что пришло от Красавчика Джека. Выглядело оно плохо.  
\- Итак, Риз, или мне лучше сказать Миссис Красавчик Джек? – хмыкнул Вон, очевидно, находя всю ситуацию забавной.  
Видимо, Красавчик Джек хотел обладать им. Прекрасно… Это было замечательно. И что нужно делать, когда властный и контролирующий босс хочет буквально владеть твоей жизнью. Почему Риз всегда влипает в такие ситуации? Почему жизнь к нему так жестока?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Эту главу надо было назвать «как Джек начал истерить от того, что его мальчик отказался встретить его на ужине», хахаха. Не знаю, играли ли вы, ребята, в Borderlands 2, но для меня Джек просто Король Истерики. В любом случае, это такая промежуточная глава, но скоро все уже начнется и станет напряженней, я обещаю!
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Джек, может, и король истерик (серьезно, в пре-сиквеле, услышав о неминуемой гибели, он предпочел закатить грандиозную истерику ПЕРЕД тем, как начать решать проблему), но он единственный на моей памяти, кто ухитряется звучать истерично и брутально ОДНОВРЕМЕННО а не по-очереди).   
> Много мата, я знаю. Но я не виноват. И автор не виноват. Джек виноват, Джек виноват вообще во всем, из-за него тают арктические льды и образовываются озоновые дыры!


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие две недели, которые последовали за весьма нервирующим предположением Иветты, Риз чувствовал себя так, будто он ходит по канату над гнездом мордоплюев. Большим гнездом очень голодных мордоплюев.  
Если верить Иветте, Джек хотел контролировать каждый аспект его жизни и обладать им, что зажигало надпись «опасность» у Риза в голове. Тем не менее, между ними мало что изменилось с тех пор. Конечно, Джек обычно приходил к нему на ужин и оставался поработать над новым проектом или просмотреть отчеты, но это было все. Никакого ненормального поведения, никакой взорванной одежды.  
С каждым следующим днем Риз постепенно расслаблялся, когда говорил с Джеком. Было даже забавно, как быстро он привык к постоянному присутствию Директора в своем доме. Однажды вечером, когда Джек пошел на какую-то корпоративную вечеринку, Риз остался в квартире один. Он думал, что будет счастлив, но вместо этого ему было никак не заснуть без щелканья клавиш, которое доносилось с кухни, когда его босс работал.  
Джек все еще был Джеком, немного властным, немного параноиком и офигенно тщеславным. Он продолжал издеваться над Ризом всякий раз, когда мог, и если бы Риз считал, а он так и делал, то он отметил бы как минимум дюжину смертных приговоров, вынесенных по ЭХО-комму прямо на его кухне. Так что Риз не то, чтобы забывал, каким опасным человеком он был, просто то, что они были так близко, давало ему увидеть ту часть Джека, которую немногие, если вообще такие были, могли узнать.  
Красавчик Джек, верьте или нет, на самом деле был заботливым. Не в смысле «как прошел твой день», а больше «ты смог пережить еще один день, дай пять, амиго». В основном, Джек был похож на всех, когда дело доходило до чувств, разница была в том, что он не всегда мог правильно их выражать и иногда реагировал слишком сильно. Как в тот раз, когда Риз обжегся, делая ему кофе, и Джек расстроился. Так расстроился, что вынул пушку и пристрелил кофе-машину взрывным патроном. Он был как ребенок, который думает, что насилием можно решить любую проблему. Нельзя. У Риза все еще была обожженная рука, но теперь не было кофе-машины.  
Знание, что, хоть и на короткое время, Риз полностью завладевал вниманием Джека, заставляло его чувствовать себя особенным. То, что легенда Гипериона перекраивал свое расписание, чтобы провести с ним время, пусть и только из-за еды, очень ему льстило. Жаль, что никто об этом не знал. Они всегда встречались в квартире Риза, редко – в пентхаусе Джека, но никогда не выходили в люди, чтобы кто-то мог увидеть. Риз чувствовал себя, как школьник, который хочет показать, что он любимчик учителя, но в то же время знал, что это никогда не произойдет. Джек не мог компрометировать себя тем, чтобы кто-то увидел его в компании какого-то гика-программера.   
\- Эй, эй. Послушай меня, Джонни, или как там тебя.  
Вспомнишь солнце… Джек ворвался в квартиру Риза, как делал обычно. Не постучал, не позвонил, просто протанцевал внутрь, будто это был его дом, что так и было конечно, но поучиться манерам ему бы не помешало. Пару раз Риз думал, что у него будет сердечный приступ, когда Джек проходил в комнату без предупреждения и кричал ему что-то в ухо. Это была детская забава, которая нравилась Джеку. Риз это ненавидел.  
В этот раз Джек вошел в комнату, разговаривая по ЭХО-комму, его голос сочился раздражением. Он прошел к своему обычному месту у барной стойки, положил свой ноут и пару необычных книг. Не говоря ничего Ризу, он продолжил разговор, делая круги по просторной квартире. Красавчик Джек всегда много жестикулировал, когда говорил.  
\- На самом деле, я тебе завидую, да, да тебе, тебе, тупица. Знаешь, тебе не приходится разбираться с тем, с чем приходится обычным людям. Мораль, там, верность, порядочность, а больше всего – мозги. И я бы добавил в этот список хорошую внешность, но этим приходиться любоваться только мне. Понял? Любоваться, а, а - Джек посмеялся собственной шутке, как обычно. – В любом случае, просто, чтобы знать, что мы понимаем друг друга, ты знаешь, что я тебя убью, так? У тебя есть дети, Джонни? Если есть, я предлагаю тебе отправить их кудаааааа подальше, потому что в следующий раз, когда ты откроешь свою дверь, будет кдбддщпфффф, и это, мой друг, звук того, как твои мозги взрываются и забрызгивают стены. И хоть это и приятно слышать, я не уверен, что твоим малышам это понравится. Представь, что однажды они приведут своего избранника к себе в дом, и когда у них спросят «где твой отец», ты не хочешь, чтобы они ответили «о, он умер, но я могу показать тебе место, где его мозги размазались по стене», - Джек сделал движение рукой, будто расплескивает краску, но это была не краска в его воображении.  
\- Итак, поскольку я заботливый человек, я хочу дать тебе этот небольшой совет. О, и не пытайся сбежать, серьезно. Это мои два самых важных тебе совета, я сегодня щедрый. На самом деле, Джонни, сделай мне одолжение и убей себя сам. Это сделает жизни всех нас куда проще. В любом случае, мне пора, пока-пока и передай от меня привет жене.  
Риз уставился на Красавчика Джека, который закончил свой монолог и теперь направлялся к кухне. Этот человек был сущим дьяволом, забудьте о тех хороших чертах, которые Риз нашел в нем за последнее время, Красавчик Джек был безумен. Риз не мог представить, что прикажет кому-то убить человека, а потом начать ужинать, будто ничего не случилось. И что теперь, он просто спросит у Риза, что на ужин, будто все в порядке?  
\- Итак, что на ужин, тыковка? – сказал Джек, ухмыляясь, опираясь на стойку локтями.  
Ну, Риз получил ответ…  
Джек осмотрел Риза с головы до ног и присвистнул.  
\- О, кто-то выглядит горячо сегодня… И у кого это такой хороший вкус в одежде?  
\- Да, Джек, вещи просто… замечательные, спасибо, - резко сказал Риз, помахав рукой.  
В первый раз, когда он услышал этот комментарий, он покраснел, как помидор. Теперь его потихоньку начинало бесить, как Джек вытягивал из него комплименты. Он просто обожал, когда его восхваляют… Но вернемся к важным вещам.  
\- Что сделал этот человек? – Риз должен был знать.  
\- Кто? – спросил Джек так, будто не имел понятия, о ком вопрос.  
\- Джонни? – сказал Риз, не оставляя тему.  
\- Джонни? – задумчиво спросил Джек. – Ааа, точно, Джонни. Оо, не забивай свою милую головку такими вещами, тыковка. Он был плохим человеком, а плохие люди получают пулю в лоб.  
Джек отмахнулся от него и направился к холодильнику.  
\- И что считается плохой вещью? – Риз не собирался от него отставать.  
\- Да ладно тебе, кексик, просто забей, - раздраженно сказал Джек, но все же решил ответить, потому что Риз редко что-то просил. – Он сдал местоположение эридиевой шахты Джейкобсам.  
\- Окей, это плохо.  
\- А ты как думаешь, тупица, - сказал Джек, просматривая содержимое холодильника.  
\- Но разве нет другого пути…. Типа, без расплескивания мозгов? – Риз точно сегодня хотел умереть.  
Джек раздраженно вздохнул, взял одно из печений, которое нашел в холодильнике и положил на стойку. Он приобнял Риза за плечи и подвел его к стойке, наклонив его немного, так что теперь они оба выглядели так, будто изучают печенье, как если бы оно было инопланетным видом.  
\- Риззи, представь, что это печенье – это я. И что ты думаешь, люди будут делать, если они узнают, что можно украсть и продать секреты моей компании и пережить этот день? Они скажут «эй, давай наварим тонну бабла, продавая секреты Гипериона, мы же не умрем от этого». И потом, Риззи, они скажут «ахаха, Красавчик Джек такая отстойная печенюшка, давай раздавим его, БАМ», - Джек закричал и ударил по лакомству кулаком, так что Риз подпрыгнул от удивления. – Красавчик Джек станет уже не таким Красавчиком. Теперь ты понимаешь, Риззи, почему надо так поступать?  
Джек повернул Риза к себе лицом, и тот кивнул.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал Джек, злобно улыбнувшись и потрепав Риза по щеке. – В любом случае, вернемся к важным делам, я увидел что-то крутое в холодильнике, что это? – спросил Джек и показал на шоколадный торт, который Риз сделал раньше.  
На самом деле, он сделал его для Вона, потому что он был его любимым. Риз обещал ему приготовить торт уже некоторое время. И он не ожидал, что Джек полезет копаться в холодильнике.  
\- Не, этот… В смысле… Я сделал для тебя кое-что другое, оно в духовке. Этот тебе даже не понравится, - вообще Риз не знал, был ли Джек сладкоежкой или нет, но он не хотел выяснять это, пожертвовав тортом для Вона.  
Ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы его сделать, что он не хотел в скором времени делать еще один.  
\- Ну, я хочу его, - сказал Джек.  
Конечно, он именно это и сказал, он был, как ребенок, откажи ему в чем-то, и он захочет это вдвойне.  
\- Если честно, я сделал его для Вона. Это шоколадный торт и… эй, Джек, остановись, я сказал тебе… - Риз запротестовал, когда увидел, как он потянулся за блюдом.  
\- О, я слышал тебя, тыковка, но знаешь, что, эта кухня, вся эта квартира – подарок от меня. Ты должен готовить для меня, а не для твоего задротского дружка. Но не парься, я уверен, что останется еще достаточно, и ты сможешь отдать все это своему другу.  
К моменту, когда Директор закончил есть, ничего не осталось. Он съел целый торт… каким хреном вообще можно съесть целый чертов торт. Теперь Риз не был уверен, понравилось ли ему или он сделал это из протеста. Он пару раз сказал, что торт был великолепный, но Риз не был уверен, что ему можно верить. Красавчик Джек был ребенком-переростком.  
Убираясь на кухне, Риз заметил необычно выглядящие книги, которые Джек принес с собой. Они выглядели старыми и дорогими, и ему было интересно, о чем они, но он не хотел испытывать удачу, потому что Джек мог подумать, что он пытается стянуть его книгу или что-то. В любом случае, Риз пялился на них, и только слепой не заметил бы его интерес.  
\- Увидел что-то, что тебе понравилось, пацан? – спросил Джек, развалившись на стуле, поверженный шоколадным тортом.  
\- Ох.. мм, прости. Мне просто интересны книги, - сказал Риз, почесывая щеку и смотря куда угодно, кроме Джека.  
Хотя он стал вести себя спокойней в присутствии Директора, у него все еще были проблемы со зрительным контактом.  
\- Они достаточно редкие, знаешь. Мне нравится коллекционировать такие вещи, потому что никогда не знаешь, когда они пригодятся. Вот эту, - он взял книгу в толстой фиолетовой обложке, - я вообще-то купил тебе.  
И Джек передал ему книгу.  
Риз прочитал название на обложке, и книга чуть не выпала у него из рук.  
\- Воу, осторожней, тигр, это редкая штука. Вообще, я уже ее читал, хоть и не люблю книги. В ней даже нет картинок! Кто читает книги без картинок? Удивительно, в ней было много интересного, и она мне даже понравилась. И раз ты сказал, что ты тоже интересуешься сиренами, я подумал, что тебе она понравится, - легко сказал Джек, а потом, будто в противовес этому, быстро вернулся к своей обычной громкой, немного надоедливой манере общения. – Черт, я сегодня щедрый. В любом случае, пацан, верни, когда закончишь, и, пожалуйста, не испорти ее. Она стоит состояние… Неа, шучу, я просто убил парочку людей за нее, ничего серьезного.  
На мгновение Риз запаниковал. Увидев название, он подумал, что это может быть намеком на его голубые татуировки, но к счастью, дело было не в этом. Он тщательно изучил обложку, интересуясь тем, какую информацию может содержать книга. Не то, чтобы он хотел использовать свои силы, но было бы круто знать. На самом деле он так мало знал о себе, что это его пугало.  
\- Спасибо, это очень… чутко с твоей стороны? – сказал Риз, сам удивленный своими словами.  
С каких это пор Джек стал чутким человеком? Казалось странным, что он вообще запомнил интересы Риза, нет, вычеркнуть, Риз был удивлен, что Джек вообще его слушал. Он всегда был сосредоточен на самом себе, так что Риз думал, что ничего из того, что он говорит, не оседает у Джека в голове.  
\- Как я и сказал, я сегодня щедрый. В любом случае, пацан, сколько еще тебе надо, чтобы закончить мои гранаты? Я бы хотел запустить их в следующем месяце. Я слышал, что Даль работают над каким-то уникальным проектом, так что было бы неплохо поблистать на их фоне. До сих пор Гиперион остается лидером на рынке, и я бы не хотел это менять, - сказал Джек, скривившись при упоминании конкурента, все знали, что он абсолютно ненавидит Даль.  
\- О, мне нужна еще всего пара недель, так что это не проблема. Я уже провел первичные тесты, все вроде нормально работает. Мне осталось только провести серию тестов в полевых условиях… ну, насколько это возможно. Так что да, мне нужна тестовая площадка ОРВ на пару дней, - сказал Риз, осторожно убирая книгу, которую только что получил.  
Это была редкость, и Риз бы лучше умер, чем испортил ее.  
\- Ноу проблемо, пирожок, я предупрежу лабораторных крысок, чтоб они пустили тебя в комплекс. И теперь, когда мы утрясли все рабочие вопросы, скажи, ты пойдешь на прием завтра вечером? – спросил Джек.  
\- Ага, а что? – настороженно спросил Риз, боясь, что за вопросом Джека последует какая-нибудь странная просьба.  
\- Ниче, просто хотел узнать свои шансы на поздний перекус… В любом случае, почему ты вообще туда хочешь, это же скука жуткая. Я бы буквально предпочел выслушать от железяки список всего, что может убить меня на Пандоре, чем пошел туда, - Джек раздосадовано застонал.  
\- Как ты можешь не идти? Твоя речь – самое главное событие каждый год! И ты только что съел целый шоколадный торт и уже думаешь о еде? Как вообще такой обжора выжил на крендельках? – спросил Риз, и только после этого понял, что, наверное, оскорбил самого влиятельного мужчину в мире.  
В любом случае, учитывая, сколько времени они проводили вместе, такие вещи происходили все чаще и чаще. Он разговаривал с Джеком почти, как с другом, и почти было ключевым словом.  
\- Я выжил, потому что не знал о благословенной домашней еде, - усмехнулся Джек. – В любом случае, Риззи, ты говоришь, что каждый раз шел туда, чтобы послушать мой прекрасный голос?  
Джек спросил это с глупой ухмылкой, двигая бровями. Черт, Риз уже и забыл тот идиотский комментарий, который он сделал о его голосе. Но Джек никогда не забудет, так ведь.  
\- Ну, раз теперь ты знаешь, какой бывает нормальная еда, тебе должен понравиться ужин. Там всегда много великолепных блюд и закусок, они просто восхитительны, - сказал Риз, уже задумываясь о том, какие вкусности будут там завтра. – Но помимо классной еды, я всегда ходил туда, потому что там были все важные люди. Если кто-то хочет подняться по карьерной лестнице в Гиперионе, то это обязательное мероприятие.  
Риз попытался объяснить.  
\- Пирожок, я не притронусь ни к чьей еде, ты знаешь. Работа по кормлению всесильного босса Гипериона лежит на тебе, - запротестовал Джек и посмотрел на Риза, его настроение испортилось, когда Риз упомянул, зачем ходил на приемы. – Итак, ты говоришь, что ходил туда, чтобы подлизаться ко всяким придуркам, вместо того, чтобы слушать меня? Я чертов Исполнительный Директор, если хочешь продвинуться по карьерной лестнице, не ко мне ли идти?  
\- О, и как ты себе представляешь, что обычный работник подойдет к руководителю всей компании? К тому же, я всегда слушал, каждый раз. Ты самый недостижимый человек в Гиперионе, так что все, особенно новички, всегда хотят увидеть тебя вживую. Я помню свой первый год тут, я не мог дождаться твоей речи, я так много о тебе слышал, так что хотел сравнить слухи с реальностью, - сказал Риз, вспоминая свой первый год в корпорации.  
Он был таким наивным тогда. У него было много прекрасных воспоминаний о том времени… и еще тех, которые он бы забыл. Да, большую их часть он бы с радостью стер из памяти.  
\- Ооо, сладенький, ты заставляешь меня краснеть. И что, мое великолепие свело тебя к хренам с ума? Ты не мог отвести взгляд от моего лица? – сказал Джек, указывая на свою самодовольную улыбку.  
О, он точно любил комплименты, это льстило его эго.  
\- Ну… нет, - ответил Риз, но увидев недовольное лицо Джека, решил продолжить. – Что мне действительно понравилось, так это то, насколько страстно ты говорил о будущих достижениях. Я помню, что во время речи ты говорил о завершении системы безопасности. Я программист, так что я знаю, какая это была сложная задача. Я был поражен, как много было введено уровней безопасности и как хорошо была интегрирована система. И ты говорил об этом и о других планах для Гипериона, и о проектах на Пандоре, но ты всегда говорил убежденно и с предвкушением. Я видел, что ты правда веришь в то, чем делишься с нами, так что это заставило поверить и меня.  
Риз попытался объяснить, но увидев напряженный взгляд Джека, он неожиданно перестал быть уверенным в себе. Риз немного покраснел, осознав, что звучал как маленькая фанатка. Он начал нервно смеяться, потирая шею.  
\- Мм, да, это прозвучал немного странно, ахаха. Я просто имел в виду… в смысле, - глупо пробормотал Риз, когда неожиданно ощутил, как тяжелая рука взъерошивает его волосы.  
Он посмотрел вверх, подняв глаза от пола, и увидел, что Красавчик Джек стоит перед ним и улыбается.  
\- Спасибо, пацан, - сказал он с, возможно, самым серьезным выражением лица, с которым Риз его когда-либо видел.  
Но вскоре приятное ощущение его руки исчезло, и он увидел, что Директор направляется к двери.  
\- У меня есть важная работа. В любом случае, увидимся на завтрашнем приеме, кексик. Постарайся приготовить свое сердце фаната, потому что в этом году моя речь будет сногсшибательна. Ну, как и во все предыдущие годы. Ба-бай! – сказал Джек, улыбнувшись, и покинул комнату.  
Конечно, ему нужно было отметить его фанатство, подумал раздраженно Риз. Еще одна вещь, которая теперь добавилась в список «чем дразнить Риза». Он вздохнул, он сам давал Джеку иголки, чтобы в него втыкать. Ему надо лучше следить за своими словами.

—o.o— Прием —o.o—

\- Посмотрите, кто, наконец, пришел.  
Риз обернулся и увидел своих друзей у столика с едой. Он искал их уже почти час. В этот год, казалось, пришло больше людей, чем было возможно. Найти кого-то было нереально. И все же, ему стоило догадаться, где будут Вон и Иветта, надо было сразу пойти к столу с закусками.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я вас везде искал, в то время, я вижу, как вы счастливо наедались тут, - сказал Риз, изображая обиду.  
\- Это значит, что мы не видели тебя в последние дни. Чем ты занят, незнакомец? Кстати, классный костюм, бро, - объяснил Вон.  
\- Ну, вы знаете, я был занят своим проектом, но это скоро закончится, так что не парьтесь. С лазерами в моей квартире стало сложновато тусовать. И, пожалуйста, не говорите об одежде, - раздраженно сказал Риз.  
Ему хватало таких комментариев от Джека. Тем не менее, он правда неплохо выглядел сегодня. Он надел черный костюм-тройку с темно-серым жилетом с парой капель изумрудного тут и там. Это был очень дорогой костюм, он бы точно себе такой не купил.  
\- О, я не думаю, что проблема в лазерах. Я думаю, что реальной опасностью является кое-какой очень собственнический Исполнительный Директор… - сказала Иветта с самодовольный лицом, получив от Риза раздраженный взгляд. – Я удивлена, что ты пришел один.  
\- О, пожалуйста, Иветта, не сходи с ума. Хотя Джек иногда ко мне заглядывает, - на этом Иветта театрально прокашлялась, – заглядывает каждый день… он не будет уделять мне внимание на приеме. Честно, даже если мы столкнемся, он просто притворится, что не знает меня.  
Он правда в последнее время проводил много времени с Джеком, но Риз не был в плену иллюзий. Он знал, что он был просто менеджером среднего звена, и если Джек покажется в его компании, это повредит его имиджу. Окей, может не так плохо, но это и ничего не добавит к его образу. Они могли вести себя дружелюбно в квартире Риза, когда никто не видит, но тут? Тут он был просто очередным программером, а Джек – недостижимой легендой Гипериона. Риз не возражал, в общем, ему это казалось логичным.  
\- Как знаешь, Риз. Кстати, говоря о нашем герое, он собирается начать свою знаменитую речь. Давайте схватим еды и найдем место, чтобы присесть. Зная нашего босса, это будет надолго, - сказала Иветта, и все трое схватили столько еды, сколько могли унести, и пошли к одному из огромных окон на верхнем этаже.  
Это было лучшее место, потому что можно было видеть выступающего и, что важнее всего, сидеть во время речи. Некоторые сотрудники были того же мнения, но, к счастью, там было еще много места для них благодаря новичкам, которые хотели быть поближе к сцене и заполнили нижний уровень.  
Как и ожидалось, речь Джека была достаточно долгой, но поскольку он был харизматичным, казалось, что они слушают стенд-ап выступление, а не долгую речь о том, как их компания свела дебет с кредитом и какие новые цели ждут их впереди. Как обычно, Джек сыпал шуточками, оскорбил дюжину людей и целился револьвером в тех, кто, как он думал, собираются швырнуть в него гранатой. У Джека была паранойя. Всех сканировали на входе, так что не было никакой возможности, что кто-то принесет оружие. И все же, Джек был начеку.  
Речь закончилась стоячей овацией, как и обычно. И теперь все могли пить, есть и общаться. В этом году, тем не менее, Риз не был в настроении для общения. Он уже занимал должность, на которую рассчитывал, получал много денег и, в качестве бонуса, скоро получит признание за свои гранаты. Все было именно так, как он хотел, так что не нужно было никому улыбаться из вышестоящих чинов, или, как сказал бы Джек, кучке придурков. В этом году Риз решил просто расслабиться со своими друзьями, выпить шампанского и съесть всю вкусную еду, которую сможет достать.  
Было уже поздно, прием был как раз на середине, когда судьба решила, что Ризу не нужен спокойный вечер. Когда он встал, чтобы наполнить бокал вкусным пуншем, который они пили, какой-то доставучий парень, совершенно точно пьяный в хлам, подошел и стал обвиняюще тыкать в Риза пальцем. Риз подумал, что видел его где-то, но не смог вспомнить, где.  
\- Ты так раздражаешь, ты знаешь? Ты думаешь, что можешь ворваться и делать все, что хочешь? – заорал мужчина, заслужив пару взглядов от людей вокруг.  
Он слегка качался, его глаза были расфокусированы. И все же, он точно узнал Риза.  
\- Слушай, чувак, я не уверен, о чем ты, но я не хочу драки, - спокойно сказал Риз, потому что не любил ссориться с пьяными людьми.  
\- О, ты не знаешь, так? Ну, давай я тебе скажу, потому что из-за твоего дурацкого проекта они закрыли тестовую зону, - сказал мужчина еще громче.  
Внезапно Риз вспомнил его, он работал в ОРВ.  
\- Прости, она мне правда нужна, но это только на три дня, так что не волнуйся, - Риз попытался успокоить мужчину.  
Иветта и Вон выглядели так, будто хотели вмешаться, но Риз покачал головой. Лучше не давать ему причин злиться.  
\- Он говорит, всего пара дней! Ну, для меня эти пара дней критичны, но нееееет. Мистер Куда Более Важный, Чем Ты хочет все по-своему. С кем ты переспал за эти привилегии? – теперь Риз начал медленно злиться.  
У него была уважаемая должность, и он не хотел, чтобы пошли глупые слухи, потому что это сказал какой-то пьяный идиот. Он хотел возразить, но увидел, что идут двое его друзей.  
\- Стив, вот ты где. Давай, чувак, ты пьян и несешь хуйню, - один из них сказал это, пытаясь утащить пьянчугу к выходу.  
По крайней мере, у его друзей были головы на плечах.  
\- Ни черта подобного! Мы тут еще не закончили, да, дрыща? – заорал Стив настолько громко, что половина собравшихся услышала.  
Риз провел рукой по волосам, злобно зарычав. Ему был необходим спокойный день, без такого вот дерьма, но удача не была на его стороне.  
\- Слушай, парень, мы просим прощения за нашего друга. Стив слишком много выпил. Мы пойдем, - двое начали тащить пьянчугу к выходу.  
Риз расслабился, думая, что все закончилось, когда неожиданно Стив вырвался от своих друзей и обернулся, врезав Ризу по лицу.  
\- Ублюдок, - пробормотал Риз и сплюнул кровью.  
Его лицо болело, как будто его разбили пополам. Черт, ему не нужно было так быстро расслабляться. На краю зрения он увидел, что его друзья бегут к нему, их лица были злыми и готовыми к драке. Риз успел остановить их в последнюю минуту, открытая драка с пьяным идиотом в середине приема никому была не нужна.  
\- Стив, ты с ума сошел? – закричал один из его друзей.  
Теперь вокруг них собралась толпа, все на них смотрели.  
\- И что тут происходит, дамы? – низкий и раздраженный голос услышали все.  
Все повернулись в его сторону, конечно, там стоял Красавчик Джек.  
Черт, это Ризу было нужно меньше всего. Он увидел, что Джек вопросительно смотрит на него и потом на другого парня. Его рука все еще прикрывала лицо, так что Джек не мог оценить ущерб. Риз предположил, что ему либо разбили губу, либо сломали нос, потому что он чувствовал горячую жидкость на лице. Он очень надеялся на первое. Он чувствовал во рту вкус крови, так что губа была вероятней… но могло быть и оба. В любом случае, он не хотел, чтобы Джек ввязывался в эту глупую драку.  
\- Ничего, сэр. Все в порядке, да, Стив? – сказал Риз, что смотрелось странно, потому что он держался за лицо.  
Его голос был нечетким, но те, кто стояли рядом его поняли. На самом деле, толпа вокруг сильно поредела. Поскольку появился Красавчик Джек, все прятались один за другим. Друзей Стива не было видно, в то время как Вон и Иветта не решались подойти ближе. Хорошо знать, что он может рассчитывать на своих друзей. Стив тоже трясся от страха, но у него не хватало мозгов, чтобы не начать жаловаться Джеку, будто ему пять лет.  
\- Это его вина, сэр! – проорал Стив, снова указывая на Риза. – Он мешает моей работе в ОРВ. Я… я работал над важным проектом и… и он думает, что он может…  
Стив бормотал, как будто умирал от жажды. Если бы он знал, что именно Джек приказал закрыть на эти дни ОРВ…  
Красавчик Джек раздраженно вздохнул, казалось, он хочет произнести очередную речь или одну из своих угрожающих лекций, когда он заметил капли крови на полу. Его глаза нашли Риза, и он начал продвигаться к нему. Риз просто хотел провалиться на месте, куда-нибудь, где жизнь была проще. Когда Джек встал перед ним, он схватил его за запястье и отнял руку от его лица.  
Ясное дело, кровь покрывала его нос? Рот? Это не обрадовало Джека. Риз увидел, как его выражение лица меняется с раздражения на что-то более темное. Что-то более смертельное, так что Риз поежился.  
Он еле успел заметить, как к ним подошел Стив, все еще бормоча обвинения, когда одним плавным движением руки, даже не отрывая взгляда от Риза, Джек вытащил свой револьвер и положил его Стиву в рот, а потом нажал на спусковой крючок. Мозг разлетелся повсюду, кровь попала Ризу на лицо. Он услышал крики ужаса от упавшей в обморок девушки. На расстоянии он увидел Вона, который старался не блевануть, вероятно, впервые увидев убийство человека. По крайней мере, в таком виде.  
Риз стоял, как вкопанный. Он был слишком шокирован, чтобы двигаться. Его мозг все еще не мог осознать то, что видели его глаза минуту назад. Он увидел, как Джек опустился на корточки рядом с телом и вытер свой револьвер об одежду Стива. Потом он встал и медленно посмотрел на Риза, его глаза были темными и холодными.  
Директор поднял руку, схватил Риза за лицо, повернув его голову вправо и влево, оценивая ущерб. Потом он попытался стереть с его щеки кровь, но когда ничего не вышло, он решил действовать иначе.  
\- Хах, так не пойдет, - пробормотал себе под нос Красавчик Джек, потом крепко схватил Риза за подбородок и повернул его голову вправо, чтобы смотреть на окровавленную щеку.  
Риз, с другой стороны, увидел всех наблюдателей, которые собрались вокруг, привлеченные тем, что происходило. Неожиданно он почувствовал что-то мокрое на своей щеке, лица толпы выражали шок и любопытство. Ну, и не удивительно. Не каждый день увидишь, как Красавчик чертов Джек высовывает язык и лижет чье-то лицо.  
\- Так гораздо лучше, сладенький, - кивнул Джек сам себе, удовлетворенный своей работой. – Итак, где мы остановились.  
Он осмотрелся, нашел человека, с которым говорил, до того, как все началось. Когда он увидел мужчину, который стоял в шоке, как и все вокруг, он пошел к нему, наступив на Стива, будто чтобы поставить точку. Скоро они скрылись из виду.  
Риз все еще стоял в шоке, стараясь понять, что произошло. Он почувствовал руку на своем плече, и только потом понял, что его друзья тащат его по коридору. Он даже не понял, что идет.  
\- Риз, послушай, это… - нервно начал Вон.  
\- Это охуенно опасно Риз, вот что. До этого момента, признаю, мне было весело наблюдать за твоими злоключениями, но это? Риз, он на голову ебнутый. В смысле, Красавчик Джек только что убил кого-то просто за то, что он тебя ударил, - сказала Иветта, от волнения ее голос дрожал.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И еще он лизал тебя, как ебнутый придурок, будто метил территорию, - продолжила Иветта.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тебе надо бежать от него! Он не в себе, - в этот раз это был Вон.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Да, мы знаем, что ты знаешь, но что ты будешь делать? – зло спросила Иветта.  
\- Я… - Риз не мог найти слова.  
Конечно, ему надо бежать. Еб твою мать, Джек только что убил парня за то, что тот его стукнул. Любой нормальный человек бы уже бежал на Пандору, или Элпис, или буквально куда угодно с Гелиоса. Риз чувствовал себя дерьмово. Человек потерял жизнь из-за него. И хотя он был мудаком, Риз знал, что он этого не заслужил. Он мог не дать этому произойти. Да, бегство было единственным выходом.  
И почему же он не бежал? Почему он оставил друзей и пошел в свою квартиру вместо шаттла?  
Потому что… потому что глубоко внутри часть его наслаждалась, хотя он не хотел этого признавать. Ему было приятно, что кто-то настолько сильный решил уделить ему внимание. Ему нравилось быть особенным, это было для Риза новое чувство. Он никогда не знал, как ему этого хотелось до того, как распробовал. И это чувство пугало его. Он боялся признать сам себе, что мысль о том, что Джек убил за него, была странно волнующей.  
Риз бы солгал себе, если бы сказал, что не боится, но еще он был достаточно любопытен, чтобы остаться и узнать, к чему его это приведет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Поскольку вы все такие замечательные, оставляли мне лайки и комменты, я решила выложить еще одну главу в эту неделю, в качестве благодарности!  
> К тому же, прежде чем вы начнете судить Риза, подумайте, кто бы не хотел гиперопекающего парня, всего такого крутого в стиле «дикого запада». Все же?... Кто-нибудь?
> 
> Примечание переводчика.   
> Ух, это было горячо!  
> Ну, во-первых, лайки и комментарии действительно подстегивают переводить быстрее, и чем больше лайков и комментов, тем больше вероятность, что новая глава появится пораньше. Да, блин, я клянчу восхищение, прямо как Джек! Мне стыдно?  
> А во-вторых, дети (я знаю, что вы врете, нажимая кнопочку «мне есть 18», я сам так делал!) запомните, никогда не связывайтесь с психопатами, какими бы харизматичными, гениальными и готовыми убить ради вас они ни были! Это, правда, очень-очень плохая идея :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ранним утром последние участники приема решили, что пора идти домой. Было самое время, потому что Джек уже думал, что лучше отпилит себе правую руку, чем останется еще хоть минуту на этом скучном сборище. Он провел всю ночь, выслушивая предложения сотрудничества от конкурентов, которые мечтали заключить договор с Гиперионом. Джек считал, что это забавно, потому что пару лет назад, когда Тесситер был во главе компании, о ней почти никто не слышал. Никто не мог предвидеть их успех, и он стал огромным сюрпризом. А теперь они выстраивались в очередь, чтобы иметь возможность сотрудничать с ними.  
И все это благодаря Джеку. Если бы он не узнал способ использования эридия, трансформация Гипериона была бы невозможной. Он модернизировал рынок оружия, ввел улучшения, о которых остальные компании и подумать не могли. А еще он модернизировал корпорацию, сделав Гелиос одной из лучших и самых защищенных оперативных баз, которые когда-либо существовали. Станция в форме буквы Н маячила над небесами Пандоры и Элписа, как постоянное напоминание об их превосходстве.  
Мысль о том, что даже с такой силой Джеку приходилось скучать на таких мероприятиях, была как минимум раздражающей. Слушать упертых дуболомов, которые просили союза с Гиперионом было совсем не весело. Большинство предложений, которые он слышал, были полнейшим мусором, от которого Гиперион не получит прибыль, к счастью, парочка из них были действительно стоящими. Как, например, возможное сотрудничество с Джейкобсами. Из всех компаний, Джек больше всего ценил их, хоть и устаревший, но смертельный стиль. Не то, чтобы он это признавал.  
Единственным развлечением за ночь была перепалка, которую он видел. Он удивился, что Риз был вовлечен в нее, он бы никогда не подумал, что пацан может начать драку или даже участвовать в ней. Тем не менее, вид того, что этот пьяница посмел тронуть его маленького программиста, привел Джека в бешенство. Никто не трогает его вещи. Ну, технически все работники Гипериона были, без преувеличения, его собственностью. Но Риззи был большим, чем простой рабочей пчелкой.  
На взгляд Джека, решение убить этого парня было абсолютно оправданным, хотя он и понимал, что то, что последовало за этим, было необязательным. Он признавал, что лизать Риза было чуточку чересчур, но он хотел показать, что он принадлежит ему, чтобы избежать похожих ситуаций в будущем. Теперь все, вероятно, будут избегать Риза, как чумы, что, по мнению Джека, было позитивным результатом. Но он не был уверен, что его любимый программер считает так же, вот почему он пришел к нему домой, несмотря на поздний час.  
Как и ожидалось, в квартире было тихо, только тусклый свет исходил с ночного столика Риза. Обычно Джек сразу шел к холодильнику, вне зависимости от времени, и ему так и хотелось сделать, но в первую очередь следовало заняться главным. Он пришел сюда проверить паренька, вот что главное. Он поднялся по винтовой лестнице, впервые смотря на квартиру с другого угла. Он часто работал, пока Риз спал наверху, но никогда не поднимался.  
Он снял кеды рядом с лестницей и тихо ступил на матрас, который заполнял всю так называемую спальню. Он сел, скрестив ноги и посмотрел на мальчишку. Что не удивительно, тот даже не напрягся, видя сны о видеоиграх или какое там дерьмо снится программистам.  
Джек решил, что это шанс изучить его, не отвлекаясь. Он протянул руку и слегка коснулся поврежденной губы. Она все еще была разбита, но выглядела лучше, чем когда он в последний раз видел Риза. Он подумал, что ему могли сломать нос или выбить зуб или два, но к счастью, его симпатичное лицо осталось нетронутым. Да, Красавчик Джек считал, что лицо Риза было симпатичным. У него были очень тонкие черты, для парня, немного женственные, хотя Джек предполагал, что Ризу такая оценка не понравится.  
Риз выглядел во сне таким спокойным, что Джек ему даже позавидовал. С тех пор, как он себя помнил, его всегда мучали кошмары. Он настолько часто их видел, что ненавидел спать. К несчастью, быть человеком означало, что хотя бы пара часов сна были обязательными. Обычно Джек засыпал в офисе, за работой, это было не очень приятно, но он научился принимать вещи такими, какие они есть.  
На самом деле, он жутко устал сегодня, но было еще столько вещей, которыми надо было заняться, и все же, ему надо было прилечь хоть на минуту. Решив, что это место было не хуже остальных, он лег головой на подушку рядом с Ризом. Он лег на правый бок, положив руку под подушку, и смотрел на спящего Риза. Паренек немного подвинулся, но не проснулся, что поразило Джека. Как можно быть таким расслабленным? Хорошо, что он установил в квартире лазерные турели, иначе Риз был бы мертв через неделю. Убить его во сне было не сложнее, чем поймать щенка скага, совсем простая задача.  
Посмотрев на Риза он только сейчас заметил, что тот все еще носит его желтый свитер. Он помнил, что отдал его пареньку, когда взорвал все его вещи. Ах, веселое было время. На самом деле, ему шел этот свитер, подумал Джек уже в полусне, стараясь не закрывать глаза, хотя веки казались ему тяжелыми, как свинец.  
\- Окей, я просто закрою глаза на пару минут, - пробормотал Джек, прежде чем уснуть.  
Он привык к приятному запаху, который витал в квартире Риза, за те ночи, что работал тут. Впервые за долгое время Красавчик Джек расслабился.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

В тот момент, когда Риз проснулся, он понял, что что-то не так, но не мог точно понять, что. Он проснулся в своей кровати, что было уже хорошо. Предыдущий опыт пьянок научил его быть благодарным за то, что он проснулся в знакомой обстановке. У него были случаи на эту тему, которые он не хотел сейчас вспоминать. Так что с местом все было хорошо. И с ним тоже все было хорошо, все конечности на месте, голова болела не слишком сильно, что тоже было неплохо. Все было на месте, так почему он никак не мог успокоиться. Риз посмотрел налево и увидел, что его босс спит рядом с ним. И вот это было ооооооочень нехорошо.  
\- Какого черта, - удивленно сказал Риз и приподнялся на локтях.  
Это было неправильно во многих смыслах. Какого черта он вообще тут делает? Риз бы запомнил, если бы они вернулись в квартиру вместе. Может он и был сбит с толку, увидев, как на его глазах убили человека, но он помнил все, что произошло. На самом деле, он долго не мог уснуть, вспоминая все, что произошло на приеме, и долго читал книгу о сиренах.  
Так что единственным объяснением было то, что Джек пришел, пока он спал, что было немного жутко. Но спать вместе? Это перешло все границы. Но, опять-таки, о каких границах можно говорить, когда речь заходит о Джеке? Он просто делает то, что хочет, не объясняя никому свои действия, а Ризу, боже мой, сейчас очень нужно было объяснение.  
Их странные отношения поменялись достаточно быстро за короткое время. Красавчик Джек купил ему квартиру после пары дней знакомства, потом персонально подобрал ему гардероб, продолжал приходить каждый день, а теперь, если вести лист странных происшествий, еще и убил кого-то для Риза. Мысль была одновременно и страшной и захватывающей в каком-то странном смысле.  
На самом деле, это было достаточно просто объяснить. Всю свою жизнь Риз дрался когтями и зубами за все, что имел. Его никогда не ценили за его таланты, никто никогда не говорил ему, что он особенный и не уделял внимания. Вот почему особое отношение Джека заставило его гордиться собой. Это было бы одно, если бы так с ним обращался кто-то, но совершенно другим делом было получать внимание от САМОГО Красавчика Джека. Большинство работников Гипериона продали бы собственную мать, чтобы стать частью жизни Джека. Риз сам не понимал, как ему это удалось, но он знал одно: взгляды толпы, когда они увидели, как Джек с ним обращается, были бесценны. Риз подумал о том, что все работники Гипериона завидовали ему, потому что он был так близок к Директору.  
Но у этой монеты было две стороны. Другая, менее приятная, вызывала у него бессонницу в последнее время. Как и говорила Иветта, Джек хотел им обладать, и хоть это звучало захватывающе, на самом деле это пугало Риза до чертиков. Увидев, как быстро все движется, Риз был не уверен, как далеко зайдет Джек, чтобы утолить свою жажду контроля. Он уже убил человека, мать вашу, и Ризу это не понравилось. Он не был жестоким человеком, и знание о том, что кто-то расстался с жизнью из-за простого спора с ним, точно вызывало у него бессонницу. Хоть это и не была его вина, Риз чувствовал себя ответственным за то, что произошло. Он даже попытался закончить ссору и притвориться, что ничего не было, и если бы Стив не начал жаловаться, он бы все еще был жив.  
Итак, хладнокровное убийство было первым, что заставило его чертовски волноваться, но лизание? Это его просто разъярило. Красавчик Джек обращался с ним, как с вещью, которой можно хвастать, выставив его перед людьми, чтобы показать, кто его хозяин. Действие было животным по своей натуре. Как чертова собака, которая писает, чтобы пометить территорию. Боже, ему стоило быть благодарным, что его только лизнули. Риза передернуло от самой идеи.  
Эти мысли заставили его задуматься, как далеко Джек зайдет в своей демонстрации? Сделает ли он с ним что-то… физически?  
\- Неа, никаким боком, даже не обсуждается, - пробормотал Риз себе под нос, резко качая головой.  
Красавчик Джек любил сиськи, у него было столько женщин, что все потеряли счет, Джек, вероятно, тоже. Риз никогда не слышал о том, чтобы Директор был близок с мужчиной. Он не мог представить Красавчика Джека в подобных отношениях, и это если забыть о том, что Джек, вероятно, никогда не был ни в каких отношениях. Все девушки, о которых он слышал, были либо на одну ночь, либо девочками по вызову. Думать о том, что могло быть что-то еще, было глупо. Так что тогда этот человек делает в его кровати?  
\- Жопец, мой верный соратник… Откуси им головы.  
Хах. Он не знал, что Красавчик Джек разговаривает во сне. Хотя это не было сюрпризом, он все время говорил. Единственные моменты, когда он затихал, были тогда, когда он работал. Риз посмотрел на Джека, который немного напрягся во сне, бормоча что-то неразборчиво. На самом деле, он выглядел достаточно мирно. Наверное, это было самое спокойное выражение, которое Риз когда либо видел на лице Джека, или на маске, если быть точным. Если подумать об этом, ему было интересно, какой маска была на ощупь. И сейчас был хороший момент, чтобы проверить, потому что он точно никогда не осмелится прикоснуться к Джеку, когда тот не спит. И к тому же, трогать кого-то за лицо достаточно странно, но с другой стороны Джек лизнул его при всех, это было куда страннее.  
Он неуверенно протянул руку. Джек точно крепко спал, он ничего не почувствует. К тому же, он собирался потрогать только кончиками пальцев. Это совершенно безопасно, так?   
Не так. В тот момент, когда рука Риза приблизилась к его лицу, Джек резко поднял руку и схватил его за запястье, так крепко, что должны были остаться синяки.  
\- И какого черта ты делаешь? – спросил Джек, его глаза были уже широко открыты, он зло смотрел на Риза.  
У него, что, был какой-то сенсор, который предупреждал, когда кто-то был рядом? Это было единственным логичным объяснением, иначе он не мог так быстро проснуться.  
\- О, прости, я не хотел тебя будить. Мне просто было любопытно… кое-что. Но не беспокойся.  
\- Любопытно что, тыковка? Сможешь ли ты придушить меня во сне? Не испытывай удачу, котенок, ответ будет нет, - угрожающе сказал Джек, усиливая хватку.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, я… я просто интересовался твоей маской. В смысле, она выглядит так натурально, мне было интересно, из чего она состоит и какая на ощупь, - сказал Риз, не выдержав его испытующего взгляда. – Джек, ты делаешь мне больно.  
Риз больше не мог терпеть болезненную хватку на своем запястье.  
\- Прости, пирожочек, - сказал Джек, выходя из транса и быстро отпуская руку Риза. – И все же, немного странно трогать чье-то лицо, пока он спит.  
Джек ухмыльнулся, его взгляд не совпадал со словами.  
\- Ну, конечно, а заснуть в чужой постели гораздо более нормально, - ответил Риз.  
Хотя он все еще застывал от страха в присутствии Джека, он начинал все чаще говорить с ним на равных.  
\- Туше, - сказал Джек, улыбаясь. – Хорошо, можешь потрогать.  
\- Прости?  
\- Ой, не надо смущаться, сладенький. Давай, ты можешь потрогать ЛИЦО. Я даю тебе тридцать секунд, так что потрать их мудро. Многие люди готовы умереть за такую возможность, - сказал Джек, поворачиваясь и ложась на спину.  
Он подложил под голову ладони и, кажется, изучал потолок.  
\- А, нет, это странно. Забудь, что я сказал.  
\- Риззи, что я сказал о смущении, а? Или ты такой храбрый только когда я сплю? Ну давай так, - Джек демонстративно закрыл глаза и притворился, что спит.  
Риз предполагал, что доставать его было любимой частью дня Джека. Но пусть так, он не отступит. К тому же, это и правда редкая возможность.  
Риз неуверенно протянул руку, пальцами касаясь щеки Джека. Он легко провел по ней кончиками пальцев, удивляясь естественности. Было похоже на настоящую кожу, выдавала маску только температура. Она была чуть холоднее, чем нормальная кожа, но в остальном чувствовалась, как натуральная. На мгновение он хотел потрогать губы, но потом решил, что это будет слишком странно, так что он провел по лбу Джека у маски, там, где она сливалась с его настоящей кожей. Он подумал, что Джек наслаждался прикосновениями, но это могло быть просто воображение.  
\- Какой материал был использован? Я не знаю ни о чем, что чувствовалось бы таким естественным, - спросил Риз, ему было действительно интересно. – Джек?  
Он позвал, когда не получил ответа.  
\- Что..? – спросил Джек рассеяно, только теперь открывая глаза. – Материал? О, да, это просто куча клеток кожи от людей, которых я убил, ничего серьезного.  
Это заставило Риза отдернуть руку.  
\- Хахаха, не тупи, пацан. Тебя так легко обвести, если б я сказал тебе, что сру золотом, ты бы поверил? – Джек засмеялся. – Это не какой-то один материал, а смесь многих. Было не так просто подобрать пропорции, ОРВ потратили кучу времени, но оно стоило того. Как ты и сказал, чувствуется, как настоящая.  
Объяснил Джек, оставаясь лежать, где был. Через минуту тишины Риз начал чувствовать себя неуютно в таком положении, нужно было что-то сказать.  
\- Если ты не против, я спрошу. Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я у тебя каждый вечер, если не заметил. Наверное, нет, учитывая, как громко ты храпишь, пока я тихо пытаюсь работать.  
\- Я не храплю! – возмущенно сказал Риз, хоть он и не мог этого точно знать. – Я имею в виду, что ты делаешь в моей кровати?  
За это Риз получил недоверчивый взгляд от своего босса.  
\- Честно, Риз, ты не знаешь, как пользоваться возможностями, которые тебе предоставляет жизнь, - сказал Джек, подвигав бровями, заставляя Риза отвести взгляд. – Тише, тыковка, я просто пришел тебя проведать. Этот пьяный идиот хорошенько тебя отделал прошлой ночью. Хорошо, что я оказался рядом. И я довольно сильно устал, так что закрыл глаза на пару минут, а потом ты начал меня лапать, весь такой «о, Джек, дай мне потрогать твое лицо, я запомню этот день навсегда и…»  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, - Джек действительно любил играть на нервах Риза.  
\- Я знаю, тыковка, но в случае если нет, я собираюсь припоминать тебе это каждый раз, как смогу. Теперь мне надо на работу, у меня встреча в 9 утра, мне надо подготовиться, - сказал Джек, садясь на кровати, потирая лицо руками.  
\- Уже почти полдень, Джек, - сказал Риз, посмотрев на часы.  
\- Очень смешно, Риззи, я бы точно не уснул… - сказал Джек, смотря на свои часы, - еб твою мать, уже почти полдень.  
Он закричал, быстро встал, натянул кеды и вылетел из квартиры раньше, чем Риз успел моргнуть. Черт, ему действительно хотелось обсудить с Джеком весь этот инцидент с лизанием.

—o.o— Обед —o.o—

Ризу надо было выйти из квартиры, потому что сидя там, он постоянно начинал думать о Красавчике Джеке, что заставляло его вспоминать некоторые отвратительные подробности того, что произошло вчера на приеме. Так что, чтобы подумать о чем-то другом, он взял свою книгу о сиренах и пошел в любимое кафе. Перемена обстановки точно ему поможет.  
Книга, которую ему дал Джек, тоже хорошо отвлекала. Он уже прочитал половину. Там были описаны все известные силы сирен в деталях, и хоть она и не объясняла, как ими пользоваться, Риз не возражал. Не то, чтобы он собирался пользоваться ими в обозримом будущем или вообще когда-нибудь. Но было хорошо знать, какие силы могут у него проявиться. Некоторые из них были обычными для всех сирен, но некоторые были особенными. В случае Риза, он предположил, что это будет способность сделать из человека подушечку для иголок. Не очень полезная на Гелиосе, но могла бы спасти его на Пандоре. Гранаты, которые он создал, тоже неплохо справлялись, но между пользователем и эпицентром гравитации должно было быть определенное расстояние, иначе можно было покалечиться. Потому это и были гранаты.  
В случае же с его силами, он убил Васкеза, стоя от него в считанных футах, но ему это не повредило. Он плохо помнил тот вечер, но он помнил, как какие-то объекты пролетали сквозь него и врезались в Васкеза. Учитывая способности сирен к фазовому скачку, было абсолютно возможно, что вещи могли производить временный фазовый переход сквозь его тело. Учитывая информацию в книге, было четыре базовых способности, которые могли быть у сирены.  
1\. Фазовый скачок давал возможность телепортироваться на небольшие расстояния, даже проходить сквозь объекты и стены. Проходить сквозь людей тоже было возможно, но это могло либо серьезно им повредить, либо убить. Риз бы не хотел это пробовать.  
2\. Фазовый захват позволял сиренам заключать врага в энергетический пузырь, который появлялся в заданном месте на короткое время. Опять же, очень полезно на Пандоре, когда стая скагов гонится за тобой по пустыне, но не очень полезно на Гелиосе, где большее, что он мог сделать – не дать кому-то застрелить себя из пальца.  
3\. Фазовый сдвиг давал временное изменение обстановки. Если учитывать, что сирены использовали эту способность, чтобы пополнять боеприпасы на поле боя, собирая их с ближних локаций, не удивительно, что сирен так часто использовали в битве. Они были просто созданы для этого.  
4\. Фазовый удар, который позволял сирене аккумулировать энергию в руках, чтобы произвести сильный удар, по мнению Риза мог бы напоминать его последнее элементное улучшение, которое заставляет людей летать по воздуху от силы взрыва. Окей, это бы выглядело круто.  
И были еще две вещи, которые он нашел. Первая относилась к способности сирен к исцелению, которая превосходила человеческую. Например, если жизнь сирены была в опасности из-за серьезной травмы, она впадала в состояние, подобное коме, которое было похоже на смерть. И в такого рода трансе ее тело начинало восстанавливаться. Как на это ни посмотри, силы к исцелению были полезны даже на Гелиосе.  
Другая информация о сиренах затрагивала эридиевую руду, но это главу Риз еще не дочитал. Он только знал, что между ними есть связь, что-то по поводу усиления способностей, но он не был уверен в деталях.  
\- Привет, что вам принести? – Риз посмотрел наверх и увидел, что ему улыбается его любимая официантка, как обычно.  
Он хотел поговорить с девушкой каждый раз, как приходил сюда, но обычно они были вместе с друзьями. В этот раз он был один, так что это был его шанс начать разговор.  
\- Яичницу с беконом… Тебе нравится… бекон? – он мысленно сделал фейспалм, отлично, Риз, просто отлично.  
\- Хм, да… Слушай, ты же тот самый парень? – спросила она, склонив голову набок.  
\- Какой парень?  
\- Тот, о котором все говорят. Тот, которого пометил Красавчик Джек, - тут она высунула язык и смело подмигнула Ризу, очевидно находя его смущение забавным.  
\- Это было… это не было… все действительно об этом говорят? – спросил Риз и оглядел кафе.  
Только теперь он заметил, что все вокруг на него поглядывают. На самом деле, с тех пор, как он вышел из квартиры, его не отпускало чувство, что на него смотрят. Но он не хотел становиться параноиком, как Джек, так что не обращал внимания. А теперь он точно начал нервничать.  
\- Конечно, все говорят об этом маленьком представлении, обсуждая, что за парень перетянул все внимание Джека на себя, - сказала она, закатив глаза и весело улыбаясь.  
Но увидев недовольство Риза, она огляделась, ссутулившись, будто не хотела, чтобы кто-то услышал, о чем они говорят.  
\- Не беспокойся, я уверена, что ты не хотел оказаться на радаре у Красавчика Джека. Только между нами, он совсем спятивший, - да, это точно никому не следовало слышать.  
Но было и удивительно ново услышать, что кто-то не поет Красавчику Джеку дифирамбы.  
\- В нем много хороших черт… но да, он полный псих, - сказал Риз даже тише, а потом они оба посмотрели друг на друга и неожиданно засмеялись. – Иногда я вообще не понимаю, что происходит у него в голове, и не знаю, почему он обратил на меня внимание. В любом случае, приятно встретить кого-то, кто не боготворит его. Сложно найти такого человека в Гиперионе.  
\- Это потому что я не какой-то гиперионский мусор, - сказала она, заработав от Риза укоряющий взгляд. – Не смотри на меня так, ты еще ничего. В любом случае, меня зовут Саша, и я с Пандоры, а там внизу никто не боготворит Джека. Обычно его постеры используют, чтобы потренироваться в меткости стрельбы, я так точно.  
\- Воу, ты с Пандоры? – он восхищением осмотрел девушку. – Я слышал, там тяжело, но я думал, что Джек старается сделать жизнь там лучше, без бандитов и всего такого.  
\- О боже, пропаганда в Гиперионе хорошо работает, как я посмотрю, - сказала Саша, удивленно приподняв брови. – Нет. Джек не делает жизнь на Пандоре лучше, он просто использует планету для своих целей. Ему нужен эридий, и поскольку бандиты мешают ему, он говорит «давайте избавимся от бандитов и принесем порядок на Пандору». Вот что делает Джек, он использует вещи, пока не выжмет их до конца. Тебя, например.  
Она указала на Риза, который смотрел на нее со смесью интереса и злости.  
\- Это маленькое представление было для того, чтобы все поняли, что ты его собственность и держались подальше. И почему он это сделал? Поверь, не из-за твоей прекрасной души.  
\- Эй! – приятная улыбка или нет, она его оскорбила.  
\- Не дуйся на меня, я не говорю, что с тобой не весело, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что Джек не заботится о людях, он их использует. Ему нужны твои способности, не ты ли сделал все эти прибыльные улучшения для оружия? Не говоря уже о секретном проекте, над которым ты работаешь. Я не уверена, что это, но знаю, что это будет взрыв. Прости за каламбур.  
Риз никогда не думал об этом с этой стороны. Правда ли Джек делал все это для того, чтобы он продолжал работать на него и приносить прибыль? И что произойдет, когда у него закончатся новые идеи, его понизят за бессмысленность и выкинут в космос? Нет, это не было похоже на правду. Публичная демонстрация обладания могла проистекать из этого, но проводить время с Ризом? Он заставлял себя это делать только ради выгоды?  
\- О, не смотри так грустно. Лучше, если ты узнаешь это от меня, чем когда Джек отложит тебя в сторону ради чего-то более прибыльного. В любом случае, давай о нем не говорить, я вообще-то хотела поговорить с тобой. Я фанат твоей работы, знаешь! До вчерашнего дня я не знала, что ты придумал те улучшения. Мы с моей сестрой постоянно используем их на Пандоре. Я бы сказала, что огонь – мое любимое, - сказала она взволнованно.  
Риз бы никогда не подумал, что девочка может быть такой оружейной задроткой. И все же, ему понравилось, что его хвалят за что-то. Может, это был его шанс засиять.  
\- Знаешь, если хочешь, я могу установить тебе воздушное элементное улучшение. Конечно, если у тебя с собой оружие, - сказал Риз, стараясь вести себя круто.  
\- Есть ли у меня оружие? Пожалуйста, я несколько привезла с собой и у меня еще куча осталась на Пандоре. Но у меня с собой любимый пистолет, правда это Владоф, ты сможешь поставить на него? – спросила она взволнованно.  
Да, она действительно любила оружие.  
\- Да, это возможно, но никому не говори, что я это сделал. Я не думаю, что Джеку понравится, что я улучшил пистолет Владофа при помощи гиперионской техники.  
\- Воу, это так круто! Когда можешь это сделать? Сегодня, может в восемь? Моя смена тогда заканчивается.  
\- Да, конечно, без.. – проблем, мда, на самом деле была проблема, обычно в это время Джек приходил к нему, и Риз не был уверен, что он сделает, если его там не будет.  
Он точно не хотел втягивать в это Сашу после того, что случилось со Стивом. Он решил не торопить события.   
\- На самом деле, вечером будет не очень удобно. Может, днем?  
\- Ух, жаль. Я надеялась сделать это раньше, я начинаю работать в 11 каждый день, но это значит, что придется ждать до завтра, - кажется, она была очень разочарована тем, что ей придется ждать установки улучшения.  
Жаль, что она не расстроилась, что не увидит его.  
\- Хорошо, как насчет завтра в девять, это даст мне время закончить. Приходи в ОРВ, я впущу тебя, у меня есть пропуск.  
\- Конечно, - Саша согласилась, обрадованная перспективой. – Окей, я тебя слишком заболтала. К тому же, мне кажется, что мой босс не очень рад и другие посетители смотрят на меня раздраженно. Я через минуту вернусь с твоим заказом.  
Встреча, которую они назначили, была свиданием? Наверное, нет, но если он правильно разыграет карты, тогда что-то может получиться. Боже, он глазел на эту официантку с первого дня, как она тут появилась. Он не думал, что она окажется такой… решительной, из-за ее милой улыбки он думал, что она скромная. Ну, такой она точно не была, но он решил, что она ему нравится. Девушка точно знала, чего хочет, к тому же, чтобы вырасти на Пандоре, надо быть суровой. Убей или будешь убит, в буквальном смысле.  
Неожиданно он услышал жужжание из сумки, которую принес с собой. На ЭХО-комме была пара сообщений от Вона и Иветты, на которые он не хотел отвечать. Риз был уверен, что они будут мучить его по поводу вчерашнего, а он не хотел об этом говорить. Никогда. Он проверил, и, конечно, это был ЭХО-комм. Ему звонил Джек. Отлично, именно то, что нужно.  
\- Алло? – ответил он.  
Он попытался переключить на аудио-связь, но, конечно, Джек не оставил ему такого выбора. Включалась только видеоконференция, так что он смотрел на маленький экран, который спроецировал комм. Он попытался спрятать его, но это было невозможно, так что все в ресторане слышали, с кем он разговаривает и о чем. К счастью, Саша ушла на кухню, он бы не хотел, чтобы она услышала разговор.  
\- Риззи, тыковка, я на минуту. Я назначил финальные испытания твоего проекта на следующую неделю, к сожалению, я не смогу посмотреть, так что запиши все на видео. Мне нужно увидеть эффект, - Джек сидел, положив ноги на стол и заложив руки за голову.  
Не казалось, что он сейчас занят работой.  
\- О, ладно, все сделаю. Еще что-нибудь? – Риз попытался держаться поближе к теме, иначе разговор никогда не закончится.  
Он и так привлекал слишком много внимания.  
\- Что? Никакого «куда ты уезжаешь, Джек? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был на тестах, я буду тааааааак разочарован, что не увижу тебя так долго», - сказал Джек обиженным голосом.  
Черт, Риз не хотел, чтобы люди все поняли неправильно. Он знал, что Джек шутит, но учитывая выражения лиц окружающих – они нет.  
\- Я просто подумал, что тебя не будет, потому что у тебя есть дела. Ты куда-то уезжаешь?  
\- Ага, дела на Пандоре, - Джек вздохнул, и выражение его лица поменялось, ему явно не нравилось то, что произошло на планете. – Я уеду сегодня и не вернусь до следующей пятницы. Но не думай, что я бросил бы тебя, котенок, если бы не важные дела. Я приеду через пять дней, но я тебе позвоню.  
\- И зачем тебе мне звонить?  
\- Серьезно, тупица, что за день дурацких вопросов? – спросил Джек и пододвинулся к экрану лицом, приподняв брови. – Не хочу, чтобы ты слишком скучал, пока меня не будет.  
Джек самодовольно улыбнулся. Так, вот это точно было лишнее при разговоре на публике. Риз уже чувствовал, как краснеет, представляя, как посетители кафе отреагируют на подобное заявление. Может ему просто надо быть благодарным за то, что Джек не упомянул, что они спали сегодня вместе. Черт, это прозвучало неправильно. В этот момент он увидел, как Саша выходит из кухни с его заказом.  
\- Хорошо, тогда скоро поговорим, наверное, - быстро сказал Риз.  
\- Так хочешь от меня избавиться, пирожок? – Джек подвигал бровями, но не увидев ответной реакции, решил больше не мучить Риза. – Ладно, ладно. Будь хорошим мальчиком, пока меня нет.  
Риз закрыл окошко вызова, как только Саша подошла.  
\- Что случилось, пока меня не было? Что за беспокойство? – спросила Саша, ставя заказ на стол.  
\- О, я не знаю, - Риз изобразил безразличие. – Слушай, Саша, получилось так, что я свободен сегодня вечером, так что мы можем встретиться в восемь, как ты и хотела. Как я сказал, у входа в ОРВ.  
\- Это круто! Не могу дождаться этого улучшения, представь, что оно сделает с ракками! Какие возможности, - сказала она радостно, в то время, как Риз надеялся, что ничего плохого не случится.  
Он предполагал, что пока он находит время и на Джека, и на Сашу, он не будет злиться. На самом деле ему вовсе не надо было знать о Саше вообще. Риз старался убедить себя в этом, но что-то внутри него говорило, что это может плохо кончиться. И все же, он был слишком счастлив от перспективы провести время с девушкой, чтобы думать о возможных последствиях. Он подумает об этом, когда Джек вернется с Пандоры. Но пока Риз решил посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

—o.o— через 18 дней, Пандора —o.o—

Красавчик Джек был в ярости. В последние пару дней он пытался отбить новое месторождение эридия, которое обнаружили гиперионские следопыты. Проблема была в том, что оно было заполнено бандитами, и это усложняло задачу. Поначалу он подумывал отправить туда пару дюжин грузчиков, но удача была не на его стороне, потому что эти имбицилы запаслись коррозийным оружием. Иногда он любил Риза за элементные улучшения, а иногда ненавидел, и это был второй случай.  
Так что поскольку грузчики не помогли, ему пришлось заняться этим самому. Обычно он не принимал участие в таких операциях, но в этот раз он не мог позволить армии использовать тяжелую технику и уничтожить все вокруг. Защитить эридий было самым важным. Эта миссия требовала скрытности и мозгов, так что ему пришлось вмешаться. К несчастью, это заняло больше времени, чем он предполагал.  
Ему очень нравилось стрелять бандитам в головы, вынося мозги, это было куда интересней, чем убивать некомпетентных, хныкающих дураков на Гелиосе. Но даже у него был лимит, и набивать бандитов пулями три дня подряд было утомительно, если не сказать хуже. Единственный отдых был, когда он возвращался по ночам в лагерь, отбив очередной участок земли. В это время он хотел бы немного поспать, но дело было в том, что он не мог.  
Спать на Гелиосе было сложно, но спать на Пандоре было просто невозможно. На планете, где все хочет его убить, где пыль забивалась в легкие настолько, что он начинал задыхаться, его паранойя усиливалась больше, чем обычно. Ему нужно было что-то, чтобы расслабиться, так что он решил, что, как и на Гелиосе, ему поможет Риз. И это вело ко второй проблеме и причине его ярости. Парень прокидывал его. Его. Чертового Исполнительного Директора Гипериона.  
Он уже дал пареньку все, что он хотел, но тот не мог найти времени в своем забитом расписании, чтобы поговорить с ним. В первую ночь, когда он позвонил, было довольно поздно, так что он решил, что парень просто спит. Просто, чтобы убедиться, он ввел несколько кодов в ЭХО-нет и посмотрел видео из квартиры Риза, которые показывались у него на экране. Да, он установил камеры в его квартире, о чем ему не сказал. Но это были мелочи, не важно. Даже не стоило упоминать.  
Он посмотрел онлайн трансляцию из квартиры Риза, но его там не было. Конечно, обеспокоенный Джек вошел в систему безопасности и проверил видео из ОРВ. И когда он увидел, как Риз работает у себя, он подумал «что за ответственная рабочая пчелка», но вскоре его мнение поменялось, когда он понял, что Риз не один. Рядом с ним была какая-то цыпочка, с которой они активно болтали.  
Так Риз кидал его ради нее? Джек приблизил на видео лицо девушки. Хорошо, может она чуть красивей, чем обычно, но, в общем, совершенно непримечательная. Она точно была не с Гелиоса, наверное, очередная работница по найму, которая приехала поднять немного деньжат. Риз был идиотом, раз решил, что она стоит его времени. Он мог получить гораздо лучшее. Не говоря уже о том, что он пустил незнакомку в ОРВ, а она слишком много сновала по лаборатории, пока Риз не видел.  
Тем не менее, этот идиот выглядел счастливым, улыбка не покидала его лицо, пока он работал над… это что, пушка Владофа? Серьезно, какой у нее был плохой вкус. И это было неприятно. Риз не только полностью забыл о нем, он выглядел даже счастливей, когда эта цыпа была рядом, чем в его присутствии. Джек получал только полуулыбки, а с этой оборванкой лицевые мышцы Риза работали на полную катушку. Джек снова приблизил ее лицо и сделал скриншот, отправив его в отдел расследований. Ему надо было знать о ней все.  
Вместо того, чтобы попробовать позвонить Ризу после того первого раза, Джек начал смотреть видео каждый раз, когда мог. Они встречались каждый день, весело болтали, пререкались, рассказывали друг другу истории из своей жизни, ну, по крайней мере, Джек так думал, к сожалению аудио выхода у камер не было. Джек видел, как однажды они пошли в кино, такая обыденная вещь. На самом деле, это был фильм, который они с Ризом смотрели у Джека дома. Он помнил, как Риз зеленел после особенно жестоких сцен. В этот раз же? Теперь он вел себя по-мужски, смеясь над такими сценами, что веселило цыпу.  
Тогда Джек в первый раз сломал свой экран. Второй раз был, когда Риз готовил для этой девушки в кафе, где та работала. Они пришли после закрытия и вломились в кухню, смеясь, как дети, которые нашли коробку печенья. Риз готовил для нее, сделал шоу из сервировки стола, украсил все свечами и другим дешевым дерьмом. И тогда Джек разбил второй монитор. Третий раз был час назад. Он увидел, как они гуляют по одному из искусственных садов Гелиоса. Сучка остановилась, чтобы посмотреть на какие-то цветы, и Риз решил, что прекрасной идеей будет сорвать цветок и вставить ей в волосы. Тогда это и произошло.  
Они поцеловались, совсем коротко. Это было нелепо, они врезались друг в друга носами. Они глупо засмеялись, Риз стал ерошить рукой волосы, девушка попыталась остаться серьезной, но было видно, что она тоже обеспокоена. Вот и все, что произошло, правда. Они продолжили прогулку, говоря о чем-то, Джек не имел понятия, о чем. Вот когда он разбил третий монитор. На самом деле, он схватил ноутбук и кинул его в ближайшую стену. Именно в этот момент открылась дверь.  
\- Привет, Джек, ты посылал за мной, - женщина вошла, на ее лице была плотоядная улыбка.  
Она не испугалась того, что произошло, она привыкла к тому, что Джек психует. На ней был цилиндр, у нее были каштановые волосы и самые большие буфера, которые можно было найти на Пандоре. Ну, если не считать сестру Скутера, Элли, но Джек с ней водиться не хотел. Никогда. Другая странность в облике женщины была в клоунском макияже, таком, что возникали сомнения в том, что она его вообще смывает.

—o.o— Мокси —o.o—

\- Как раз, блять, вовремя, Мокси. Готовься, я сегодня не очень терпеливый, - приказал Джек, витая мыслями в другом месте.  
\- Джек, детка, ты знаешь, что я всегда готова, - сказал она и показала это тем, что села на его стол и развела ноги в приглашении.  
\- Ну, сегодня мы попробуем кое-что другое. Ты будешь на четвереньках, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Мокси была более чем опытной и знала, когда мужчина хочет анала. Она удивилась, учитывая, что просьба исходила от Джека, она не знала, что он увлекается таким. Не то, чтобы ей было не все равно, деньги всегда деньги, а Джек всегда платил… прилично. Так что она стала готовиться, пока Джек смотрел в окно, явно потерянный в мыслях, со злостью на лице.  
\- Хорошо, Джек, я готова к… - Мокси не успела закончить, когда ее бесцеремонно пихнули на стол.  
Она знала, что Джек обычно бывает жестким, но это было слишком даже для него. Он ворвался в нее, будто она была куклой, не беспокоясь о ее удовольствии. Это даже было довольно болезненно.  
\- Джеки, дорогой, что… - она попыталась спросить, немного повернув голову влево, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
Но он быстро ткнул ее лицом обратно в стол, двигаясь даже быстрее.  
\- Я просил тебя говорить? Нет? Тогда заткнись.  
Неприятные действия продолжились еще какое-то время. Джек вталкивался в Мокси, пока она постанывала от боли. У нее было много жесткого секса в жизни, но этот казался особо жестоким. Как будто Джеку нравилось сознательно делать ей больно. И когда он, наконец, оказался на грани оргазма, Джек наклонился над ней и прошептал ей кое-что на ухо, больно кусая его.  
\- Скажи, что ты моя. Скажи, что я владею тобой, - он был на грани.  
Не было смысла спорить с мужчиной в таком состоянии.  
\- Я твоя, детка, - сказала она самым сладким тоном, который могла изобразить, учитывая обстоятельства.  
\- Нет! – крикнул Джек, схватив ее волосы в кулак и больно дернув. – Он бы так не… испугайся, как будто ты знаешь, что твоя жизнь в моих руках!  
Вот и разгадка. Так это была какая-то больная проекция, что было интересно. Мокси никогда не слышала, чтобы Джек путался с парнями, но так все стало понятней. Ей было любопытно, что за человек настолько забрался Джеку под кожу, что так вывел из себя всесильного Директора. Все годы, что она знала Джека, она никогда не видела его увлеченным кем-то. Ей бы очень хотелось познакомиться с этим таинственным мужчиной.  
\- Я… я твоя, Джек, - сказала она дрожащим голосом, раз Джек так хотел, пусть так и будет. – Ты владеешь мной.  
Это было все, что ему было нужно, чтобы, наконец, кончить прямо в ее тело. К ее собственному облегчению. Она просто хотела убраться из офиса как можно скорее. Просить денег сейчас было бы не лучшей идеей, но она знала, что Джек платит по счетам. Мокси быстро оделась и собиралась выйти из комнаты, когда почувствовала ствол пистолета Джека у своего затылка.  
\- Не очень-то ты хорошо слушала инструкции, - сказал Джек и слегка нажал на спусковой крючок.  
\- Послушай, Джек… - он этого точно не сделает.  
У него, конечно, был сложный характер, но это было просто смешно. Убить ее из-за какой-то ссоры со своим любовником, или кем там был этот таинственный мужчина, было чересчур. Если он так злился на этого парня, почему его не убить? К счастью для Мокси, кто-то решил, что это лучший момент, чтобы постучать в дверь.  
\- Простите, сэр, у нас есть информация о девушке, о которой вы просили. Вам надо это увидеть, сэр.  
Мгновение Джек колебался, комнату заполнила тяжелая тишина. Мокси только молилась, чтобы Джек пришел в себя. К счастью для нее, он решил опустить пистолет.  
\- Можешь идти. Впусти его, когда будешь выходить. Я пришлю деньги сегодня, - сказал Джек, возвращая пистолет в кобуру и садясь за стол.  
Мокси сделала, как ей сказали, и поторопилась из комнаты. Ей было достаточно безумия на день. Тем не менее, любопытство взяло верх, и она обернулась на Джека, который уже просматривал бумаги, которые ему принесли. Чем больше он читал, тем больше менялось его выражение лица. Теперь он улыбался от уха до уха, благодаря полученной информации. Черт, почему он не мог прочитать их до того, как они встретились? А, да не важно. Важно было то, что она все еще жива, и ее ждет куча денег, которую скоро доставят. Жизнь была хороша.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Мне надо попросить прощения за ошибки в этой главе, ее было сложно править, о боже, она такая длинная.  
> Я надеюсь, вы не убьете меня за эту главу, и я знаю, что Мокси не похожа на себя, но я просто не могла придумать никого, кто бы подошел для это роли, так что…Что вы думаете?
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Джек, Джек, мазохизм и сталкерство в сочетании с нежеланием замечать очевидные вещи – очень, очень плохо!  
> А про Мокси… Давайте просто все сделаем вид что просто какая-то девушка по вызову косит под Мокси, все же раскрученный бренд, по всей Пандоре плакаты висят… Потому что Мокси за только мысль о чем-то подобном не только отправила бы Джека в черную дыру помахав ручкой, но и второй для верности сверху накрыла! Так как, не смотря на то, что Мокси перетрахала пол Пандоры, включая Джека (успевшего вписаться между Мордекаем и Зеро), она ни в коем случае не шлюха, если иметь в виду деньги) Тем более, что тайминг после пре-сиквела и даже после второй Борды… Сильно сомневаюсь что от их отношений после большого количества взаимных подстав осталось что-то, кроме пожеланий друг другу чего-нибудь крайне неприятного в меру фантазии обоих… Что-то меня занесло, но общая мысль очевидна) Мы сделаем вид что все ок, потому что это вполне можно простить такому шикарному фику)


	10. Chapter 10

Последние пару недель Риз чувствовал себя счастливым, с Сашей у него все шло хорошо, а прошлым вечером они даже поцеловались. Ну, это был не лучший из поцелуев, учитывая его опыт, но девушка не возражала, так что все было хорошо. Он наслаждался каждым моментом, что они проводили вместе, и думал о Саше весь день. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя настолько без ума от кого-то, что глупая улыбка не покидала его лица.  
Изначально Саша понравилась ему внешне, а еще у нее была приятная улыбка, которую она дарила ему каждый раз, когда он заходил в кафешку, но чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше он увлекался ею, как личностью. Она была упрямой и знала, чего хочет от жизни, так что можно было сказать, что смелости в ней было больше, чем во всех работниках Гипериона вместе взятых. Но Риз предполагал, что жизнь на Пандоре с каждым это может сделать. И все же, несмотря на ее жесткое поведение, в ней было и что-то нежное, как в тот раз, когда она восхищалась природой, пока они гуляли в парке Гелиоса.  
Сейчас он ждал Сашу у двери в ОРВ. Сегодня для него был большой день, финальный тест его нового проекта. Ему надо было хранить все в секрете, но он решил, что будет ничего, если он покажет его сейчас, учитывая, что его начнут производить завтра. Он уже сделал большую часть тестов, посылая записи Джеку, как и обещал. И он получил разрешение на запуск производства, что, на самом деле, было немного странно.  
Риз думал, что Красавчик Джек хотя бы позвонит ему, напишет «хорошая работа» на ЭХО-комм, но он ничего не сделал. Вместо этого они не связывались с момента, как тот уехал на Пандору. Риз помнил, что он обещал звонить, но кроме одного пропущенного вызова в самый первый день, Джек с ним не связывался. Риз не смог ответить, потому что оставил комм дома и встречался с Сашей в тот вечер, но он написал ему, когда вернулся. Он спросил у Джека, чего он хотел, но не получил ответа.  
Часть его думала, что Джек обиделся на то, что он не поднял трубку в первый раз, но это было просто смешно. Красавчик Джек, наверное, был слишком занят на Пандоре. Риз слышал, что были какие-то затруднения, что-то о лагере бандитов, но никто не знал деталей. Он надеялся, что Джек в порядке. Так, скорей всего, и было, поскольку он был Красавчиком Джеком, и все же, Риз беспокоился.  
– Привет, мальчик из Гипериона, ждешь кого-то?  
Риз отбросил все свои внутренние сомнения, когда услышал ее голос. Саша только завернула за угол и шла к нему с усмешкой на лице. За то время, что они общались, Риз понял, что милая улыбка была только прикрытием, а снисходительная усмешка была настоящей. Не то, чтобы Риз был против, на данный момент он бы, наверное, принял все, что касалось девушки.  
– О, да, я хотел кое-кому показать кое-что удивительное, но в ОРВ просто не хватит для этого места, если она не оставит свое эго снаружи, – игриво сказал Риз, они постоянно подшучивали друг над другом.  
– О, кто-то сегодня дерзкий. Но хватит говорить. Я хочу увидеть шоу!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, пошли, – сказал Риз, покачав головой.  
– Еще кое-что, – сказала Саша, улыбнувшись и легонько ткнув его кулаком в плечо. – Это на удачу!  
– Ооо… – деланно простонал Риз, – разве нет более приятного способа сделать это. Не знаю, поцелуй бы подошел.  
Риз сказал это игриво, и был удивлен, когда Саша действительно встала на цыпочки и клюнула его в щеку. У них была действительно большая разница в росте.  
– Тебе надо было только попросить, – она улыбнулась ему нежной улыбкой, которую приберегала для специальных случаев, а потом подмигнула.  
Риз влюблялся все больше.  
– Теперь все точно получится, – сказал он, усмехнувшись и неосознанно потрогав щеку. – Давай, пошли.  
Они прошли в ОРВ и направились в тестовую зону. Большинство персонала уже знали Риза, потому что он стал постоянным посетителем в последние две недели. Саша тоже в последнее время заходила довольно часто, так что и с ней они успели познакомиться. Никто не стал возражать, когда Риз забронировал тестовую площадку, к счастью, Стива больше не было рядом.  
Они прошли в комнату, которая была пустой, если не считать стеклянных блоков тут и там. На самом деле, они были сделаны не из стекла, а из самого крепкого материала, который знало человечество. Большей частью он состоял из кристаллов, которые собирали с существ, которых называли кристаллисками, и они жили в самом опасном районе Пандоры, который назывался Едкие Пещеры. Риз слышал об этом месте и не хотел бы туда попасть, даже учитывая его способности сирены.  
– А вот и мой проект, над которым я работал в последнее время. Джек подписал меня на это, и хотя казалось, что это невозможная задача, я все же смог это сделать, – объяснил Риз, лучась гордостью.  
Ему хотелось показать кому-нибудь гранаты, и Саша была лучшим кандидатом по двум причинам: 1) Ему хотелось ее впечатлить; 2) Она любила оружие.  
– Хорошо, хватит хвастать, показывай уже, – сказала Саша игриво, закатывая глаза.  
– Ладно, ладно… Я хотел немного ввести тебя в курс дела, но, видимо, лучше просто показать.  
Они прошли в огромную комнату, стены которой состояли только из укрепленного кристаллического стекла. Внутри была парочка манекенов в центре, окруженных различными предметами. Камни, удобно расположенные мечи и разные другие острые и смертоносные предметы.  
Риз подошел к коробке, на которой было написано «бум, детка». Конечно, не он это написал, наверное, это был один из ученых. Они любили подшучивать друг над другом. Поначалу Ризу это казалось забавным, пока с ним тоже не сыграли шутку. Однажды он пришел в тестовую зону, и гиканутый ученый подошел к нему, проявив интерес. Он спросил, как работают гранаты, так что Риз объяснил, что точно так же, как обычные – тянешь за кольцо, а потом кидаешь как можно дальше. Даже ребенок справится.  
И что же сделала эта лабораторная крыса? Он потянул за кольцо и спросил «вот так?», вытянув вперед руку, все еще с гранатой. В этот момент Риз побежал, крича, как дама в беде. И только когда он увидел реакцию остальных, он понял, что это был муляж. Конечно, все смеялись до слез, и, конечно, записали на видео, как он кричит, как маленькая девчонка, маша руками. Он очень надеялся, что когда он станет важным лицом в Гиперионе, это видео не всплывет и не завирусится.  
Риз взял одну из гранат и пригласил Сашу в наблюдательную комнату. Одна из стен имела круглое отверстие, которое можно было легко закрыть, запустив в комнату смертоносную взрывчатку. Без дальнейших слов он вытянул кольцо и кинул гранату в центр прямо перед манекенами. Через пару секунд случилась магия. Как только произошел взрыв, все возможные объекты в комнате летели в направлении манекенов. Когда все закончилось, они были проткнуты всем, что лежало поблизости.  
Да, гранаты точно были готовы к выпуску. Риз на мгновение задумался, какую прибыль они смогут получить, и не стоит ли ему поговорить о прибавке. Не то, чтобы ему она была нужна, учитывая, что у него была лучшая на свете квартира, и за нее даже не надо было платить. Неа, прибавка ему точно не скоро понадобится. Он посмотрел на Сашу, ожидая ее реакции. Целое мгновение она просто смотрела на стеклянную комнату. Риз не знал, потому ли это, что то, что она увидела, напугало ее или обрадовало.  
– Риз, – наконец, сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему. – Это потрясающе!  
Она буквально подпрыгнула и стала бегать вокруг стеклянной комнаты, смотря на ущерб, причиненный манекенам. Да, точно обрадовало.  
– Представь себе, как много жизней на Пандоре это спасет? Она взрывается куда быстрее и имеет больший диаметр поражения, чем все, что я видела. Представь, что за тобой гонится стая паукомуравьев-воинов, а потом ты кидаешь в них одну из этих деток. С обычными гранатами всегда есть проблема с меткостью, но с парочкой таких деток даже ребенок справится.  
Саша говорила увлеченно, и Риз наслаждался моментом триумфа. Не так часто девушка делала ему комплименты. Технически, конечно, она хвалила гранаты, но поскольку именно он их создал, казалось, что хвалила она его.  
– Знаешь, хоть ты и задрот, ты делаешь удивительные вещи, когда дело доходит до пушек. Мне кажется, ты даже лучше Феликса. И это… талант, которым стоит гордиться, – в конечном итоге сказала она и встала перед ним.  
Риз помнил, что Саша говорила, что Феликс был для нее, как отец, что он воспитал ее и ее сестру Фиону. Она говорила, что Феликс был хорошим механиком и мог смастерить что угодно из какого-то мусора. Она очень восхищалась им, так что ее слова были действительно искренними. От этого у Риза потеплело внутри.  
– Спасибо, Саша, – сказал он и обнял девушку за талию.  
Она не стала протестовать, так что Риз решил продолжить. Немного неуверенно он обнял ее второй рукой. На мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Риз начал наклоняться к Саше. Они почти поцеловались, когда услышали звук хлопков и отшатнулись друг от друга.  
Риз огляделся в поисках того, кто издавал эти звуки. Конечно, он обнаружил, что Красавчик Джек стоит у входа в комнату. Риз почувствовал, как паника поднимается в нем, боясь реакции Джека. Он не был уверен в том, что Джек сделает, учитывая все те случаи, когда он делал так, чтобы внимание Риза было сосредоточенно только на нем. Риз хотел быть уверен, что Саша не пострадает, даже если ему придется использовать свои способности, хотя Джека он тоже ранить не хотел. Черт, и что ему теперь делать? Он не думал, что Джек вернется без предупреждения.  
– Отличное шоу, пацан, – Джек стоял, улыбаясь и громко хлопая в ладоши.  
Риз не уверен, говорил ли Джек о проекте или давал распутный комментарий увиденной сцене. В его взгляде было что-то опасное. Джек подошел к ним ближе, все еще специально медленно хлопая в ладоши.  
– Дж-джек, я не знал, что ты вернешься сегодня, – сказал Риз, делая к нему шаг, стараясь увериться, что внимание Директора сосредоточенно на нем, а не на Саше.  
– Я бы не пропустил твое маленькое шоу, котенок, – сказал Джек с широкой, хищной улыбкой, положив руку Ризу на плечо.  
Все это время Саша смотрела на них сосредоточенным взглядом. Риз только надеялся, что Джек не сделает ничего глупого, и что под шоу он имел в виду гранаты.  
– Ага, как видишь, все прекрасно работает. Гранаты готовы к производству. Их начнут выпускать завтра… так я слышал, – Риз опять начал мямлить, как и всегда, когда волновался.  
– Да, пирожочек, ты проделал хорошую работу, – сказал Джек и погладил его по голове, взъерошив волосы. – Так что с этим мы закончили, теперь вторая причина, по которой я вернулся немного раньше. Охрана.  
Это он сказал громче, так что в комнате сразу появились два солдата полностью в гиперионской экипировке, их лица закрывали шлемы.  
– Отведите ее в комнату для допросов.  
– Что? – закричал Риз, поворачиваясь к Джеку. – Нет, нет-нет, она ничего не сделала. Я попросил ее прийти, она не доставит проблем. Мы выпустим гранаты завтра, так что…  
Риза грубо перебила широкая ладонь, которая закрыла ему рот. Он посмотрел Джеку в лицо, которое теперь было от него всего в паре дюймов.  
– Риззи, Риззи, Риззи. У нас тут, – сказал он, показывая на Сашу головой, – шпионка с Пандоры. А мы ведь не можем дать шпионам сновать по Гелиосу, так?  
Это было какое-то недопонимание или у Джека снова разыгралась паранойя. Это потому что они были с девушкой так близки? Она умрет только по этой причине? Риз почувствовал, как паника захватывает его подобно волне. Он не мог дать Джеку сделать это. Он не даст невинному человеку умереть, только потому, что Красавчик Джек решил показать ему свою силу. Он отшатнулся от Джека, собираясь покалечить кого угодно, кто притронется к Саше.  
– Все назад, – именно это он и хотел сказать, но его опередили.  
Он обернулся к Саше и увидел, что она наставила на него свой пистолет от Маливана. Это было просто невозможно.  
– Одно неверное движение, и я снесу ему башку. И я знаю, что он нужен тебе, Джек, так что не советую шутить со мной, – закричала она.  
Как она вообще прошла через охранную систему с пушкой?  
Риз стоял в шоке. Он не мог поверить, что Саша шпионка. То есть, все, что было между ними – просто уловка, чтобы вытащить из него информацию о Гиперионе? Черт, он дал ей доступ в ОРВ, вероятно, дав и всю информацию о новых проектах, над которыми они работают. Ризу стало нехорошо, его предали, и он был в ярости на самого себя, что поверил ей.  
– О, сучка, ты не хочешь играть со мной, – зарычал Джек, вытаскивая револьвер.  
Говорили, что он был самым быстрым стрелком из ныне живущих, и оказалось, что слухи не лгут. Он выстрелил в Сашу шоковой пулей раньше, чем Риз успел моргнуть. У девушки не было времени среагировать, вот она стояла, а вот она уже сидела на полу с лицом, перекошенным от боли. Конечно, у этой пули был не смертельный заряд электричества, иначе она бы уже была мертва.  
– Отведите ее в чертову допросную и позаботьтесь о том, чтобы она не двигалась, – приказал Джек, убрав пистолет в кобуру и проведя рукой по волосам.  
Он повернулся к Ризу с явным раздражением на лице.  
– Ты в порядке, пацан?  
Риз неуверенно кивнул. Физически он мог быть в порядке, но внутри он был чертовски далеко от этого, учитывая, что произошло.  
– Отлично, теперь мне надо разобраться с этим дерьмом. Но я скоро захочу с тобой поговорить, Риззи, – спокойно сказал Джек и последовал за охраной.  
Смотря ему в спину, Риз подумал, что, вероятно, он не так долго будет физически здоров. Это была его вина, что Саша смогла проникнуть в структуру Гипериона так глубоко, Джек ему это точно не спустит.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек прошел в комнату для допросов, как только охранники привязали девчонку к стулу, который стоял посередине. О, как он хотел выдавить ей глаза или, хотя бы, отрезать эти милые губки. Почему-то они ему очень не нравились, может, потому что касались его вещи? Красавчик Джек ненавидел делиться. Он понял это тогда, когда жил еще со своей бабушкой. У них в районе был задира, который любил брать чужое. Однажды он сделал ошибку, взяв вещь Джека без спроса. Не стоит говорить, что после этого случая проблем с задирой больше не было. Можно было бы сказать, что это был первый шаг Джека на пути очищения Пандоры от всякого отребья.  
– Можешь пытать меня, сколько хочешь, придурок, я тебе ничего не скажу, – девке хватило наглости плюнуть в него.  
К счастью, Джек стоял слишком далеко.  
– Тебе не надо говорить мне ничего, куколка, я уже все знаю. Ты из маленькой организации, которую возглавляет человек по имени Феликс. Обычно, вы беретесь за работу, которую больше никто не осмеливается сделать, отсюда и хорошая оплата, которую вы получаете, если вас никто не успевает убить, – сказал Джек, нарезая круги вокруг стула, на котором сидела Саша, медленными, рассчитанными шагами. – Я даже знаю, кто ваш нынешний наниматель, и это корпорация Атлас. Видишь ли, у меня есть развитая сеть осведомителей на Пандоре, ничто не избежит моего внимания.  
– Тогда, если ты все уже знаешь, почему не убьешь меня, наконец? Я не буду работать на такую шваль, как ты, если тебе это нужно.  
– Охохо, вот это было круто «не буду работать на такую шваль, как ты», – сказал Джек, имитируя ее голос. – Прошу, ты хоть в зеркало смотрела? Ты, дрянь с Пандоры, которая сделает все, если ей заплатить.  
– Не все, но что я могу сказать, если я могу навредить тебе, это веселее, – сказала она с улыбкой и отвращением во взгляде.  
– Только б ты легче спала по ночам, куколка. Но скажи мне, – Джек подошел ближе и схватил ее за волосы, оттягивая ее голову с силой, заработав себе тихое шипение. – Зачем ты наставила пушку на Риза? Кстати, я знаю, что она не была заряжена, хоть продукция Маливан и делается из легких материалов, они используют свинцовые пули, как и все. Ты бы не прошла через охранные ворота.  
– Значит ты не такой глупый, каким кажешься, – за это Джек еще раз дернул ее за волосы, заставляя сжать зубы от боли. – Я бы не сделала Ризу больно, хоть и ненавижу Гиперион, он – хороший человек. Я просто решила, что это мой единственный шанс сбежать с Гелиоса. Я хотела взять его в заложники и увезти подальше. Он бы мог сделать так много замечательных вещей…  
Саша замолчала после сильного удара по лицу.  
– Так он тебе все-таки нравится, как мило. Горячие новости, Риз никуда не поедет, он там, где должен быть. Что заставило тебя подумать, что я дам тебе уйти? – недоверчиво спросил Джек.  
– Ну, я знала, что Риз важен для тебя, черт, да любая корпорация приняла бы его с распростертыми объятиями, учитывая его талант, – сказала она и закашлялась, сплюнув кровью на пол, потому что Красавчик Джек не жалел силы, когда злился. – Но я думала, что для тебя он только курица, которая несет золотые яйца, и все. Но когда я увидела, как ты реагируешь… я поняла… он для тебя особенный, так?  
– Ты нихуя меня не знаешь, ты можешь думать, что знаешь, но это не так, – было невероятно сложно не убить эту раздражающую пандорскую шлюху в этот момент.  
– О, но я знаю, что права. И поэтому тоже я хотела увезти Риза с Гелиоса, он может и не видеть в тебе монстра, которым ты являешься, но я знаю, что увидит. Но для него может быть слишком поздно. Ты опасен для него, – сказала она, подняв взгляд и посмотрев Красавчику Джеку прямо в глаза с такой ненавистью, которую могла показать.  
К тому моменту Джек был в ярости. Он не хотел слушать чушь, которую говорило какое-то отребье, которая ничего не значила. Он усмехнулся и схватил девушку за шею, сильно сжимая. Да, это было очень приятно, смотреть, как ее самоуверенный взгляд сменяется страхом, когда она поняла, что ее жизнь подходит к концу. Джек считал забавным то, как все пытались бороться. Разве они не знали, что выхода нет? Когда Джек решал убить кого-то, это был вопрос времени. В любом случае, как бы это ни было приятно, видеть, как девушка извивается на стуле, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, у него на нее были другие планы.  
– Кстати, о Ризе, – Джек отпустил Сашино горло, заставив ее сильно раскашляться. – Поскольку мы оба хотим для него лучшего, есть кое-что, что ты можешь для него сделать. Видишь ли, я хочу, чтобы он убил тебя.  
– Он, – она попыталась заговорить, но закашлялась и только через пару минут смогла продолжить. – Он не станет этого делать. Он не такой человек.  
– О, поверь мне, я знаю, и поэтому я предлагаю тебе облегчить ему задачу. Потому что я этого не спущу, Ризу придется убить тебя, и поверь мне, это самый для тебя лучший выход, куколка. А если нет а) У нас с Ризом будет долгий разговор, и он ему не понравится; б) Я убью тебя сам, и поверь мне, пуля в голову куда милосердней того, что я сделаю с тобой.  
После объявления возможных вариантов, или скорее их отсутствия, Джек дал ей пару минут, чтобы осознать информацию. Ясно было, что она решает, делать это или нет. Прошло достаточно много времени, Джека съедало нетерпение.  
– И что ты выбираешь?  
– Хорошо, я сделаю это, но только ради него. Я не боюсь тебя и того, что ты сделаешь со мной, но я не хочу, чтобы ты заставил Риза это сделать, и потом его замучило чувство вины, – сказала она тихо с суровым выражением лица и печалью в глазах. – Но знай, как бы ты ни старался контролировать его, он человек. И ты никогда не сможешь заставить кого-то чувствовать что-то, чего нет.  
Джек ненавидел каждое слово, которое слетало с ее мерзких губ. Саша не знала ничего, и он ни черта не собирался дать ей добраться до него. Таков был его план, и его стоило придерживаться. Ему нужно было, чтобы Риз убил ее, только так он смог бы закрыть глаза на то, что Риз думал, что дрянь с Пандоры значит для него больше, чем сам Джек. Парня провели, и ему нужно было увидеть правду. Джек подошел к интеркому рядом с дверью и нажал на кнопку.  
– Охрана, приведите сюда Риза, срочно, – он постукивал нетерпеливо пальцами, руки были скрещены на груди.  
Да, он не мог убить девушку, но сделать ей больно. С этой мыслью Джек отпустил себя, но он успел только ударить ее пару раз, прежде чем открылась дверь. К этому моменту она выглядела еще достаточно прилично.  
– Риззи, как приятно, что ты к нам присоединился, – сказал Джек, поворачиваясь к испуганному парню, вытирая окровавленные костяшки о брюки.  
Глаза Риза были красными, что разозлило его еще больше – девка не стоила того, чтобы ее оплакивать. Он на мгновение задумался, стал бы Риз плакать из-за него.  
– Итак, теперь я знаю все, что мне нужно. Она с Пандоры, но работает на Атлас, они ей хорошо заплатили, чтобы получить информацию о наших проектах. Брать ее с собой в ОРВ было не слишком мудро.  
– Слушай, Джек, прости, я не знал, – пробормотал Риз, отступая.  
Джек посмотрел на Риза, который взволнованно изучал Сашу, а потом снова перевел на него взгляд. Он точно был напуган, это не входило в план.  
– Послушай, тыковка, – сказал Джек, ближе подходя к Ризу. – Я знаю, что тебя провели. В смысле, ты нарушил пару правил, давая неавторизованному персоналу проникнуть в лаборатории, и тд и тп, но тебя обдурили, так что я закрою на это глаза. Тем не менее, тебе надо доказать свою верность.  
Джек вытащил из кобуры пистолет, заставив мальчишку вздрогнуть, как будто его собирались застрелить.  
– Вот почему тебе придется ее убить.  
Риз посмотрел на пистолет, который бесцеремонно сунули ему в руку. Парень смотрел на него так, будто он его сейчас укусит, а потом он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на девушку. Минуту он изучал ее, а потом повернулся к Джеку.  
– Джек… Я не могу. Я не такой. Я не убиваю людей.  
Теперь Джек медленно начал сердиться. Он дал мальчонке самый простой выход, великодушно простил его ошибки и решил довериться ему… и что получил за это? Он, правда, старался избежать этого, но парню нужно было преподать урок. Джек сделал шаг к Ризу, когда услышал, как девушка заговорила.  
– Воу, да ты слабак, как я посмотрю. Не можешь убить меня, даже когда я связана? Я знала, что ты трус, но это просто смешно, – сказала Саша с усмешкой, которая не достигла ее глаз. – Я тебя провела, как идиота. Ты и правда решил, что ты мне понравился? Я просто использовала тебя, тупица, чтобы забрать то, что мне нужно. Я бы убила тебя сразу, как мы улетели с Гелиоса.  
Ну, это точно сработало, потому что теперь Риз направил револьвер ей в голову, а его лицо стало злым, но еще, каким-то образом, грустным. Но, несмотря на все слова Саши, он не нажал на спусковой крючок. В такие моменты Риз был загадкой для Джека, что надо сделать, чтобы он убил человека? Убить его родителей, его домашнего питомца, пытать его? Серьезно, все вышло из-под контроля. Стоило попробовать другой подход.  
– Послушай, кексик, – сказал Джек своим самым успокаивающим голосом, вставая у Риза за спиной и прижимаясь к нему.  
Он почувствовал, как парень напрягся на мгновение, пушка все еще была направлена на Сашу, руки тряслись. Джек положил ему руку на грудь, обнимая сзади. Он положил подбородок парню на правое плечо и начал говорить тихим голосом.  
– Риззи, я не пытаюсь тебя заставить что-то сделать, я даю тебе шанс. Если ты дашь таким людям, как она переступать через тебя, ты будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь, – он почувствовал, как Риз расслабляется от его прикосновения. – Такие твари существуют везде, и каждая из них готова предать тебя за правильную цену, я знаю, пирожок, я проходил это. Но тебе надо научиться на этом примере и не дать ее словам достать тебя.  
Джек увидел, что пальцы Риза медленно напрягаются на рукоятке пистолета. Оставались секунды и пара правильных слов. Саша смотрела прямо на Риза, ее лицо было злым, но глаза выдавали настоящие чувства.  
– Но ты же со мной, пацан? Мы – команда, а я забочусь о своей команде, – сказал Джек, переступив с ноги на ногу и положив подбородок Ризу на другое плечо, прижимаясь щекой к его шее. – Так что я просто прошу тебя довериться мне, потому что только я никогда не предам тебя. Я знаю, чего ты стоишь, и только я могу оценить это. Мы с тобой, парень, мы далеко пойдем. Тебе просто надо сделать последний шаг.  
Джек верил, что говорит правду.  
На мгновение все замерло, когда в комнате раздался громкий выстрел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Поскольку я получила столько милых комментариев и лайков от вас, ребята, я снова решила выложить бонусную главу в эту неделю, как спасибо <3 Вы замечательные!  
> Простите, что так заканчиваю эту главу, на самом деле, я хотела написать больше, но тогда она бы вышла в два раза длиннее.  
> Итааааак, как вы думаете, он сделал это? 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Это все безумно грустно, потому что Джек, конечно, горяч, обаятелен, харизматичен и все такое, но я, правда, люблю Фиону и Сашу. И хоть мне кажется, что у Риза с Сашей все равно не сложилось бы (просто Риз ведет себя, как влюбленная девчонка рядом с любым, у кого есть пушка, и кто достаточно эффектно умеет ей пользоваться, странная фиксация, но ок), но все же… А, о чем я, Джек – жестокий, эгоистичный собственник и разбирается в чувствах (своих и чужих) примерно так же, как я в квантовой физике, и когда Красавчик Джек говорит «никто больше не причинит тебе боли» он обычно забывает добавить «кроме меня».


	11. Chapter 11

Риз не мог поверить, что действительно сделал это. Была уже почти полночь, и он лежал в своей кровати, ворочаясь без сна. Но как он мог заснуть, когда он действительно убил кого-то? Конечно, можно было бы поспорить, что он уже убил Васкеза, но это было случайно, ненамеренно. Не так. Не держа пистолет у чьего-то виска и спуская курок. Он задрожал от воспоминаний, мысль о том, что он сделал, мучила его.  
Он блевал все время после того, как вернулся из комнаты для допросов. Джеку нужно было разобраться с делами, и он попросил охрану довести его до дома. Риз был рад, что ему не нужно было сейчас разговаривать с Джеком, он не был уверен, что в таком состоянии сможет себя контролировать. Он был зол на Джека за то, что тот попросил его это сделать, но часть его считала, что он был прав.  
Ризу было нужно научиться справляться со своими проблемами, учитывая, какой опасности он подверг всю корпорацию, это он должен был сделать сам. Ему нужно было закончить это, у него было право убить девушку. К тому же, Саша не выразила раскаяния, когда он встретил ее в комнате для допросов, так что его действия были более чем оправданы. Кто знает, может, если бы не Джек, она бы убила его, не моргнув глазом… Но даже зная все это, Ризу не было лучше от того, что он сделал.  
Он никогда еще в жизни не чувствовал себя таким преданным, и он начал понимать, почему Джек постоянно параноит. Он не мог поверить, что все то, что было между ним и Сашей, для нее было только игрой. Если честно посмотреть на факты, Риз не был уверен, что он бы поверил в это, если бы Саша не наставила на него пушку. Он не мог понять, как кто-то может настолько натурально изображать разные эмоции. Она играла с ним, и все, что произошло, было ложью. Его опять замутило, и Риз хотел бы вообще перестать чувствовать. Он хотел свернуться на кровати, плакать всю ночь и никогда не просыпаться.  
К сожалению, ему не дали возможности тихо провести вечер, потому что кто-то вошел в его квартиру. Конечно, это был Джек. Риз не был уверен, хочет он его видеть или нет, ему хотелось с кем-то поговорить, но Джек был не самым подходящим человеком. Наверное, он поймет чувство предательства, но убивать для него было подобно дыханию, в то время, как Риз был уверен, что его будет всю жизнь преследовать вид мертвого тела Саши.  
Он услышал, как скрипят ступеньки лестницы, что означало, что Джек идет к нему. Риз хотел застонать, когда услышал, как Джек снимает свои кеды и почувствовал, как кровать прогибается под его весом. Ему действительно хотелось избежать этого так долго, как это возможно, так что он даже не повернулся, чтобы дать понять, что знает о присутствии Джека.  
\- Эй, Риззи, ты в порядке, котенок? – сказал Директор успокаивающим голосом, что было поразительно заботливо.  
Большую часть времени Джек отпускал сальные шуточки и был просто невыносим, так что такое трепетное отношение было удивительным. Риз почувствовал, как сильная рука поворачивает его на спину, и увидел изучающее лицо Красавчика Джека. Он постарался не показывать эмоций.  
\- Объясни мне кое-что, Риззи, - начал Джек, громко вздохнув, садясь в позу лотоса на матрасе. – Почему ты оплакиваешь кого-то, кто тебя предал? Ты должен быть пиздец как счастлив, что сучка мертва.  
\- Я не плачу… мне что-то в глаз попало, - воу, просто круто, Риз, Красавчик Джек точно поведется на такое объяснение.  
Он посмотрел на Джека, который, как и ожидалось, закатил глаза.  
\- Я не грущу, что ее больше нет, просто… Это отстойно, знаешь. Так себя чувствовать. Я думал, что могу доверять ей… И… и даже если она заслуживала того, чтобы ее убили, мне это просто не нравится, - Риз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, делясь мыслями с Джеком, но ему действительно нужно было отвлечься от преследующих его кошмаров, иначе он умрет от обезвоживания, учитывая, сколько он уже проплакал.  
\- Я знаю, что сейчас это просто отстой, но так ты станешь сильнее впоследствии, я обещаю тебе, пирожок, - сказал Джек, изучая лицо Риза, он поставил локоть на ногу и положил подбородок на ладонь, в его лице было видно легкое раздражение. – Но мне интересно, почему ты вообще с ней сблизился?  
\- Я просто… - черт, что ему сказать?  
Если Иветта была права в своей теории, Джек, вероятно, будет в ярости, если Риз скажет, что влюбился в Сашу. Ему сейчас очень не хотелось выслушивать истерики, так что он решил ответить полуправду, которая, возможно, не сделает настроение Джека хуже.  
\- Ну, учитывая количество работы на Гелиосе, у меня редко было время для… - неожиданно «простое объяснение» показалось не таким уж простым, чтобы сказать его вслух. – Ну, ты знаешь… Я просто хотел… В смысле, она была симпатичная…  
Черт, почему ему надо было так смущаться этого.  
\- Секс – то слово, которое ты ищешь? – спокойно спросил Джек, наклонив голову набок.  
Риз просто быстро кивнул и отвернулся. О боже, если он будет так себя вести, Джек поймет…  
\- Еб твою мать, Риззи, ты что, девственник? – спросил Джек, недоверчиво улыбнувшись и наклонившись над мальчишкой, который теперь представлял из себя кокон из одеяла, стараясь спрятать от него лицо.  
\- Блять, так ведь, так? Хахаха, это просто что-то. Сколько тебе лет, пацан? – сказал Джек, хватаясь за бока и громко смеясь.  
\- Мне 25, окей, и у меня было много других дел, не у всех есть время на такие… занятия. К тому же, я был бы тебе очень благодарен, если бы ты не смеялся надо мной, я чувствую себя дерьмово сейчас, и ты мне совсем не помогаешь, - он что, только что отругал Красавчика Джека?  
Кажется, что так, но он, черт возьми, этого заслуживал.  
\- О, Риззи, не злись, - сказал Джек, пытаясь перестать смеяться, вытирая слезы из уголков глаз. – Ты милый, как котеночек, но тебе стоило сказать, что ты просто хочешь потрахаться, в этом нет ничего плохого. Теперь, когда я знаю, я могу помочь.  
О, да, Риз представлял себе эту помощь. Нанять несколько шлюх, чтобы провести с ними дикую ночку не входило в его планы. Риз был романтиком, и хоть это и прозвучит глупо, ему действительно хотелось, чтобы его первый раз был с кем-то особенным. Он всегда представлял, как полюбит и проведет жизнь с кем-то, о ком будет заботиться. На краткое мгновение он даже подумал, что Саша может быть той самой, но теперь от самой этой мысли его тошнило.  
\- Слушай, Джек, я против того, чтобы платить кому-то за секс. Не беспокойся обо мне, я в порядке.  
\- И кто говорил о том, чтобы платить за секс? Риз, разве я не говорил тебе, что мы в одной команде? И я всегда забочусь о моей команде, я бы не предложил тебе что-то такое низкопробное. Приготовься к тому, что тебе снесет башку, потому что опыт, который я предлагаю тебе, заставит тебя забыть обо всем. Серьезно, поверь мне, малыш.  
Поверить Красавчику Джеку? Ну, это было что-то, чего он никогда не научится делать. Может, у него и были благие намерения, но Джек плохо разбирался в чувствах. Как вообще Риз мог думать о сексе после того, что произошло? Конечно, некоторые говорят, что это отлично отвлекает, заставляет забыть обо всем, но он не хотел это проверять.  
\- Слушай, Джек, - Риз повернулся к нему, выпутываясь из одеял, в которые до этого завернулся. – Я очень ценю это, но я сомневаюсь, что сейчас для меня лучший момент, чтобы думать о… сексе.  
\- О, скоро ты поймешь, что любой момент – хороший момент, чтобы думать о сексе, - сказал Джек с хитрой улыбкой. – Особенно, когда у тебя будет секс со мной.  
Чт… Что. Что? ЧТО?! Ризу точно что-то послышалось, Джек над ним подшутил или еще что-то. Красавчик Джек точно не собирался с ним спать. Для начала, он был парнем, а во-вторых, он был Ризом, ничем не примечательным в плане внешности, а в-третьих, он был парнем!  
\- Хаха, очень смешно, - сказал Риз, но, судя по реакции Джека, тот не шутил.  
Риз быстрее сел и начал отползать, пока его спина не уперлась в стену. Неа, это не произойдет.  
\- Риззи, я предлагаю тебе то, за что половина Гелиоса бы с радостью умерла. Нет, что я говорю? Все на Гелиосе бы умерли за это. Представь себе, твой первый раз будет с Исполнительным Директором самой большой корпорации во вселенной. Вот этим точно немногие могут похвастаться, - сказал Джек, все еще улыбаясь, но в его глазах появилась угроза.  
Как только Джек это сказал, Риз почувствовал, как он схватил его за лодыжку и потянул на середину кровати. У него не было времени, чтобы среагировать, прежде чем он почувствовал чужой вес на своих бедрах. Из-за неожиданного движения, он зажмурился, но теперь открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что Джек сидит на нем. Он, блять, придавил его к кровати!   
\- Дже… Джек! Это все… тебе не надо делать этого. Когда я говорил о сексе, я имел в виду женщин, знаешь, - сказал Риз, толкая Джека в грудь, чтобы создать между ними хоть какое-то расстояние.- Я знаю, что ты тоже предпочитаешь женщин, так что не стоит заставлять себя.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что секс с какой-то женщиной будет лучше секса с самым могущественным человеком всех времен? – к вопросу о раздутом эго.  
Тем не менее, Риз видел, что Джек действительно обиделся на его слова. Если ему хочется выйти из этого затруднения, ему нужно сменить тактику.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты, - да, это, блять, было бы лучше, в основном потому, что не его будут трахать! Тут было фундаментальное различие!  
\- Отлично, что мы договорились, - сказал Джек, переставая хмуриться. – Правда, я никогда не спал с мужчинами, но я не думаю, что это сложнее квантовой физики. Я просто не уверен немного по поводу «подготовки», так что дай я быстренько проверю.  
Джек вышел в ЭХО-нет со своих часов. Посмотрев на него, Риз решил, что это самая невероятная ситуация в его жизни. Это, без сомнения, была самая странная ситуация, в которую он попадал. Иветта предупреждала его, что Джек хочет им владеть, но Риз никогда не предполагал, что это перейдет в физическую область их странных отношений. И вот, он лежит, прижатый к кровати Красавчиком чертовым Джеком, который, блять, это было просто абсурдно, ищет в ЭХО-нете информацию о гейском сексе. Не-блять-вероятно. Это, должно быть, шутка.  
\- Джек, если тебе не нравятся мужчины, зачем себя заставлять? – попробовал Риз зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Что… окей, вот как это делается. Не очень гигиенично, но, я думаю, мы справимся, - пробормотал Джек себе под нос и закрыл экран. – Что ты там говорил, ах, да, что-то о том, что я себя заставляю? Риззи, в первую очередь, Красавчик Джек никогда не заставляет себя что-то делать, понял?  
\- И это значит, что ты правда хочешь… - Риз почувствовал, как краснеет.  
\- Для изобретателя одного из лучших улучшений для пушек, которое когда-либо существовало, твой мозг работает невероятно медленно, - сказал Джек, наклоняясь к тумбочке у кровати Риза, ища что-то в ящиках.  
Кажется, он был удовлетворен, когда нашел тюбик с кремом для рук. Неожиданно, Риз запаниковал.  
\- Хорошо, это подойдет. Итак, на чем мы остановились. Ах, да. Конечно, я хочу сделать это. Мне всегда нравится пробовать новое, и, если честно, раз уж я решил потрахаться с мужчиной, ты – очевидный выбор.  
\- Почему это? – спросил Риз, чтобы поддержать беседу, но в этот момент он на самом деле думал над тем, как сбежать.  
Его собирается трахнуть его босс? Это разве не сексуальное домогательство? Риз начал вертеться под Джеком, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- О, нарываешься на комплименты? – сказал Джек, медленно начиная раздеваться до пояса, к счастью на нем было много одежды, так что это заняло какое-то время. – Ты вообще в зеркало смотришь? Ты очень симпатичный для парня. И хотя я и говорю, что ты худющий, на самом деле я думаю, что у тебя ножки получше, чем у большинства женщин, с которыми я спал. Ты этого сейчас не знаешь, но длинные ноги дают прекрасные возможности в сексе.  
Джек подвигал бровями, снимая с себя последнюю деталь одежды и оставаясь голым по пояс.  
Риз умирал, у него сейчас будет инфаркт. Он почувствовал, что его щеки горят, так что ему начало казаться, что его лицо сейчас расплавится. Он никогда не думал, что кто-то будет считать его симпатичным, и поскольку он был мужчиной, он не был уверен, радоваться ему или злиться. И он никогда не представлял, что окажется в такой ситуации, что его босс будет сидеть на нем, собираясь его трахнуть.  
И хотя Риз никогда не собирался спать с мужчинами, и его никогда не привлекал собственный пол, стоило признать, что Красавчик Джек был совершенно другим делом. У него было прекрасное лицо, все черты которого стремились к совершенству, а его разноцветные глаза только придавали шарм, но у него было и тело, о котором мечтает каждый. Прекрасный пресс, хороший загар, развитые мускулы – он был всем тем, чем не был Риз.  
У Джека были очень широкие плечи, крупные ладони, и он был покрыт как раз нужным количеством волос. Риз, с другой стороны, тоже был неплохо сложен, но по-своему, имея стройную фигуру. У него были тонкие черты, бледная кожа и пальцы чертового пианиста – он был полной противоположностью Джека. И еще он знал, что у него очень стройные ноги. Он вспомнил, как поспорил с коллегой в первый год работы на Гелиосе. Она была уверена, что Риз влезет в ее брюки, но он запротестовал. Ну что же, пари он проиграл.  
Может, его тело было создано, чтобы привлекать мужчин? Эта нервирующая мысль выдернула его из размышлений. Он посмотрел на Джека, который откладывал свою одежду, что заставило его немного привстать, давая Ризу свободу движений. Сейчас или никогда.  
Риз быстро перевернулся на живот и пополз к лестнице, как солдат, который пытается выбраться с минного поля. Наверное, это выглядело уморительно. На мгновение, он решил, что выбрался из опасной зоны, когда неожиданно почувствовал, что его хватают за лодыжку и тянут обратно к агрессору. И вот он опять лежит под Джеком, в этот раз придавленный не только в районе бедер, но и за запястья – две сильных руки держат их у него над головой.  
\- Риззи, котенок, я знаю, что тебе страшно, что это твой первый раз и все такое, но поверь мне, я позабочусь о тебе, - сказал Джек, жадно улыбаясь и наклоняясь над ним.  
Риз зажмурился, в его голове осталась единственная мысль: «Это происходит, ебать, это правда происходит». Скоро он почувствовал чужие губы на своих, и неуверенно открыл глаза. Джек на самом деле целовал его. Это был его второй раз, и он был совсем другим. С Сашей это было немного неловко и мило, и с Джеком это было… черт возьми, это было иначе.  
Риз издал странный звук, не осознавая, что задержал дыхание, и почувствовал, что что-то мокрое проникло в его рот. Хорошо, что он почистил зубы после того, как проблевался раньше. Разве это было хорошее время, чтобы думать о таком? Нет. Но Ризу было сложно сосредоточиться.  
Язык Джека изучал его рот, проходясь по зубам, дотрагиваясь до его неба, обвивая язык Риза. Он и не знал, что настоящий поцелуй выглядит так. Риз чувствовал себя странно, лежа и не делая ничего. Вся ситуация была абсурдна, так что он не мог начать что-то делать, хотя ему было сложно не отвечать на действия Джека.  
Вскоре он почувствовал, как Джек вжимается в него, и, черт возьми, он был уже твердый. Так что, видимо, Ризу не стоило беспокоиться о своей привлекательности. Погодите-ка, разве он не должен был быть в ярости, его заставляли переспать с собственным боссом, и хоть это и было лестно в каком-то смысле, знать, что Красавчик Джек выбрал его из всех остальных, это не меняло того факта, что он был против этого с самого начала.  
Джек прекратил нападение на его рот и приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на Риза с игривой усмешкой на лице.  
\- Я рад, что ты наслаждаешься, Риззи, не смотря на твой… «аккуратный подход», - сказал Джек, ухмыляясь.  
Он отпустил запястья Риза, которые теперь свободно лежали над его головой.  
И что он этим имел в виду? Неожиданно он почувствовал чужую руку на своем паху и подпрыгнул от внезапного прикосновения. Он закрыл руками рот, чтобы остановить стон, который чуть не издал. Как он не заметил то, что уже возбужден? Ему правда это все нравилось?  
\- Риззи, часть твоего очарования в звуках, которые ты издаешь, - сказал Джек и заставил Риза отнять руки ото рта.  
Он продолжил целовать его, на этот раз, прикусив за губу и вжавшись в него своим твердым членом. Все это время внутри Риза шла борьба между тем, чего именно ему хотелось и тем, чего жаждало его тело.  
\- Аааааах, - Риз нехотя простонал Джеку в рот после особенно резкого движения, его руки сжались на простыни.  
Красавчик Джек заставил его завестись за считанные минуты, превратив его в дрожащее желе. Он не мог дать этому произойти, если он не остановится сейчас, не будет пути назад. Он заставил себя попытаться, когда Джек снова приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на Риза. Ему явно нравился вид.  
\- Дж… ах… Джек, это неправильно, нам не стоит этого делать, - сказал Риз голосом, дрожащим от того, что они делали.  
Он несильно ткнул Джека в мускулистый живот и почувствовал как тот дрожит от смеха.  
\- Сладенький, если бы ты себя видел, ты б знал, почему я смеюсь. Ты говоришь, что нам стоит остановиться, но ты уже возбужден и ничего не соображаешь. Ты выглядишь, - сказал Джек и наклонился к его уху, - восхитительно.  
Он прошептал ему это прямо в ухо, а потом лизнул его, вырвав у Риза что-то среднее между стоном и скулежом. И хоть он все еще пытался отталкивать Джека, его усилия становились все меньше и меньше с каждым проходящим мгновением.  
\- Я собираюсь съесть тебя целиком, пирожок, - сказал Джек и лизнул его в щеку, вернув ему воспоминания о публичном представлении, которое было несколько недель назад.  
Риз выгнулся от ощущения, его память сыграла с ним злую шутку.  
Риз не мог поверить, что он так реагирует. Казалось, что его тело ему не подчиняется. Можно ли возбудиться, когда на тебя нападают? Он так не думал, но было что-то правильное в том, чтобы реагировать на чужие прикосновения. Тем не менее, что действительно беспокоило Риза, так это то, что он в большей степени реагировал на слова Джека, чем на все остальное. То, что Джек ему говорил, заставляло его хотеть только больше.  
\- Но для начала нам стоит позаботиться об этой одежде, - сказал Джек, смотря на него. – Как бы мне ни нравилось, как на тебе смотрится мой свитер, ему придется уйти.  
Джек начал стаскивать с Риза мешающуюся деталь одежды, но тот быстро натянул его обратно. Он и так чувствовал себя неуютно и не хотел лежать в одних трусах.  
\- А-а-а, что я говорил о том, чтобы ты не нервничал и не стеснялся? – Джек медленно развел руки парня, которые вцепились в ткань, и стянул желтый гиперионский свитер через голову.  
После того, как он удачно убрал помеху, Джек просто сел, смотря на Риза так, будто он был вкусным блюдом. Это смутило, так что он попытался прикрыться, скрестив руки на голой груди.  
\- Так, не заслоняй мне вид, котенок, я хочу тебя видеть, - Джек улыбнулся и облизнулся.  
Затем он потянул вниз боксеры Риза, что заставило его подскочить и схватить Джека за руки.  
\- Нет, нет-нет… нет. Я думаю, тут стоит остановиться, - запротестовал Риз, в этот раз действительно сражаясь.  
Но Джек был ему не по зубам, так что он схватил его за оба запястья одной рукой и стянул его белье быстрым движением. В этот момент Риз захотел умереть. Наверное, если бы не было света, было бы лучше, но в этот вечер все лампы были включены, все было хорошо видно. Он машинально скрестил ноги, стараясь скрыть очевидное возбуждение.  
\- Нет, нет-нет… нет, - сказал Джек, имитируя предыдущую реакцию Риза в игривой манере. – Я хочу насладиться тобой полностью, прежде чем поглощу тебя.  
Джек сказал это и развел его ноги, взяв за колени. Также он сдвинул руки Риза по бокам, осматривая его с головы до ног. Риз зажмурился и не хотел открывать глаза. Никогда в своей жизни его не выставляли напоказ таким образом. Он чувствовал взгляд, перемещающийся по его телу. Ему должно было быть неудобно, но он не мог избавиться от возбуждения.  
\- Не могу поверить, что никто не заметил тебя раньше. Но это и хорошо, котенок, потому что только я буду владеть тобой, - сказал Джек, продолжая смотреть на Риза, а потом взял его за щиколотку и начал целовать и лизать его ногу.  
Медленно он проложил себе путь из поцелуев вверх по внутренней стороне ноги Риза, сопровождая действие словами, заставляя Риза извиваться от удовольствия.  
\- Ты будешь моим, Риззи, целиком моим, - Джек добрался до внутренней стороны его бедра, прикусив чувствительную кожу, оставляя на ней след.  
\- Нгхх… Дж… Джек, - простонал Риз, выгибаясь, кусая себя за пальцы левой руки, которой он закрывал рот, правая все еще сжимала простынь.  
\- Правильно, мальчик, я позабочусь о тебе, - промурчал Джек, и когда его губы должны были коснуться самой чувствительной части Риза, он приподнялся и навис над ним, поставив локти по сторонам от его головы.  
Это заставило парня посмотреть наверх в его наполненные страстью глаза. У Джека была хитрая улыбка, что заставило Риза задрожать от страха и предвкушения одновременно.  
\- Я дам тебе лучшее, Риззи, - сказал Джек, внимательно изучая его лицо.  
Риз не мог выдержать его взгляд и повернул голову влево, постанывая и всхлипывая, не замечая этого.  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе,- сказал Джек, переместившись к голубым татуировкам у него на груди.  
Он проследил языком каждый символ, что заставило кровь Риза заискриться электричеством. Он знал, что это было чувствительным местом, но Риз и не представлял, как будет замечательно, когда кто-то другой дотронется до него. Чувство было удивительным, посылая волны удовольствия по его телу. Это чувство было почти невыносимым.  
Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он увидел, как Джек потянулся за кремом, который нашел в его тумбочке. Риз, может, и не был экспертом в сексе между мужчинами, но он знал, что Джек имел в виду, когда говорил о «подготовке». Это заставило его напрячься, когда он увидел, как Джек смазывает пальцы кремом. Это не прошло незамеченным.  
\- Расслабься, тыковка, я хорошо тебя подготовлю, - сказал Джек, проводя скользкими пальцами по его входу и заставляя Риза задрожать от предвкушения.  
На самом деле, Риз взял подушку и прикрыл ей лицо, он всегда был робким, и для него это было слишком. Он услышал, как Джек фыркнул.  
\- О, нет, Риззи, я хочу увидеть милое взволнованное лицо, - сказал он, и Риз почувствовал, что подушку у него отнимают.  
Он увидел, что Джек смотрит на него голодными глазами, а потом снова почувствовал его губы на своих в засасывающем поцелуе. Джек кусал и исследовал его.  
Риз так отвлекся, что не почувствовал, как в него впихнули один палец. Это было странное чувство – что-то постороннее в нем. Он снова выгнулся, сжимая простынь. Он не мог прикоснуться к Джеку, но, в конце концов, он дал ему делать все, что ему хотелось, отдаваясь на волю удовольствия, которое чувствовал. Вскоре к первому пальцу присоединился второй, и он почувствовал, как Джек разводит их внутри него.  
\- Ааааах, - простонал Риз ему прямо в рот, когда почувствовал, что один из пальцев нашел особое место внутри его тела.  
Почувствовав, как Джек потирает и нажимает на чувствительную точку, он закатил глаза и застонал. Джек перестал целовать его, чтобы снова посмотреть на Риза.  
\- Говорил тебе, что сделаю тебе хорошо. Я не знаю, осознаешь ли ты это, тыковка, но тебя трахает самый могущественный человек из всех когда-либо живших. У меня есть власть надо всем, все готовы мне услужить, а я решил сделать тебя моим, - сказал Джек, смотря Ризу в глаза, пока парень пытался отвести взгляд, его губы были разомкнуты, а дыхание учащенным.  
Это было слишком для Риза. Слова, которые он слышал, физическое удовольствие, которое чувствовал от действий Джека. Он чувствовал, будто сходит с ума, его разум был затуманен. Он почувствовал, как сильная рука ухватила его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в требовательные разноцветные глаза.  
\- Так что видишь, Риззи, ты для меня особенный. Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь, мальчик, никто не сделает тебе больно, - сказал Джек, наклоняясь к его груди и прокладывая себе дорожку вниз, наконец, касаясь его твердого члена.  
Он обхватил его губами, добавляя третий палец, что на самом деле было довольно больно, но Риз мог сосредоточиться только на словах Джека и на том, как его язык касался его члена, проходясь от основания к головке, слизывая выступающую смазку.  
\- Джек… прошу… Я-а… ах, - вскричал Риз, не контролируя себя больше.  
Он начал ритмично двигать бедра вверх и вниз. Джек лизал и осторожно прикусывал его член, что посылало все новые волны удовольствия по его позвоночнику. Это, а еще и пальцы, которые продолжали проходиться по чувствительной точке внутри него, столкнуло Риза за край. Сила ощущений была ошеломительной, и он почувствовал, что его тело сейчас разлетится на молекулы. Но как только он почувствовал, что сейчас кончит, его член сжали, что было довольно болезненно, заставляя его вскрикнуть от неудовлетворения.  
\- О, ты так мило стонешь для меня, котенок, но ты же хочешь, чтобы я тоже получил свою долю удовольствия, правда? – спросил Джек, поднимаясь и снимая оставшуюся одежду.  
Риз просто лежал, не имея сил протестовать. Он увидел, как Джек стягивает свои боксеры, высвобождая крупный член. Риз подумал, что он, вероятно, был значительно больше его собственного, так что он был далеко не уверен, что Джеку удастся войти в него.   
Он увидел, как Джек смазывает свой член кремом, и почувствовал, как его бедра приподняли. Джек положил его ноги себе на плечи, прижавшись головкой ко входу. Подумав о том, что произойдет, Риз неожиданно напрягся, боясь большей боли, которая может превысить удовольствие. Неожиданно в его затуманенном мозгу появилась четкая мысль, он понял одну вещь – после этого нет пути назад.  
\- Ну же, не зажимайся, Риззи, ты так хорошо справлялся, - сказал Джек, поцеловав одну из его ног.  
Ему действительно нравились его ноги, подумал Риз, смотря на Джека сквозь полуприкрытые глаза. Затем он почувствовал, как сильные пальцы обвиваются вокруг его члена, медленно двигаясь вверх и вниз. Это заставило его расслабиться, что не прошло для Джека незамеченным, и он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы толкнуться вперед.  
Первое, что почувствовал Риз, был взрыв боли, Джек не вошел даже наполовину, а он уже почувствовал себя заполненным. Подготовка не помогла, может, если бы Джек был меньше, все бы получилось, но он, конечно, должен был быть выделяющимся везде. На глазах Риза выступили слезы, его тело снова напряглось. Тем не менее, вскоре он почувствовал, что Джек поцеловал его в уголок глаза, что его очень удивило. Риз не знал, что Джек может показать себя с такой стороны.  
\- Ну же, расслабься еще немного, котенок, ты очень храбрый, - прошептал Джек, и Риз почувствовал его руки у себя на коже, Джек гладил его везде, где мог достать.  
Риз и не думал, что Джек может быть таким аккуратным, и не смотря на боль, которую он испытывал, он постарался расслабиться. Через пару мгновений и аккуратных толчков, Джек был полностью внутри.  
\- Знал, что ты сможешь, пирожок, - сказал Джек довольно, приподнимая бедра Риза, ноги которого все еще лежали у него на плечах.  
Он начал медленно и ритмично двигаться, доставая до чувствительной точки внутри Риза снова и снова, заставляя его извиваться и стонать, умоляя Джека двигаться быстрее, парня разрывало от удовольствия. Риз опустил ноги и обвил их вокруг талии Джека, притягивая его ближе, пока их потные тела не заскользили друг по другу, а тяжелое дыхание и стоны не заполнили комнату.  
\- Не беспокойся ни о чем… сладенький, - сказал Джек, сбиваясь с дыхания, начиная двигаться быстрее, более агрессивно. – Теперь ты мой, весь мой.  
С этими словами Джек вошел еще глубже.  
\- В твоей жизни не будет ничего, что не связано со мной, или что дал тебе не я.  
\- Ааааах… Джек… прошу, мне надо… Джек, нгхнн, - Риз не мог больше ждать.  
Помимо волн удовольствия, которые он чувствовал, слова Джека подтолкнули его ближе к оргазму.  
Всю свою жизнь Риз не представлял, что это будет что-то, к чему его будет тянуть. Поначалу он пытался не обращать внимания, потом отрицал, но теперь, когда он был распят под внимательным взглядом Джека, когда он услышал собственнические слова, обращенные к нему, Риз больше не мог это отрицать. Ему нравилось чувство того, что Джек хочет обладать им. Он был восхищен идеей того, что он может отдать ему полный контроль и быть поглощенным им.  
Джек действительно был самым влиятельным человеком во вселенной, и это восхищало Риза. Сила играла на правильных струнах, ему хотелось, чтобы им обладали, играли, чтобы Джек показал всем, что он его любимчик. Ему даже нравилась разница в возрасте между ними. То, что Джек старше его на восемнадцать лет, заставляло его хотеть еще больше отпустить все и дать ему заботиться о себе, как он и обещал.  
\- Я хочу услышать, как ты скажешь это, Риззи,- сказал Джек, сильно вбиваясь в него, оставляя засос у него на шее, как метку собственничества на бледной коже. – Скажи, что ты мой, что я владею тобой.  
Риз почувствовал, что после этого пути назад точно не будет, если он признает это вслух, это будет конец. И хотя он хотел сказать эти слова, была часть его сознания, которая останавливала его. Она напоминала ему, что это долго не продлится, что Джек бросит его рано или поздно. Неожиданно он почувствовал, как Джек больно кусает его в изгиб шеи, что полностью отключило его мозг.  
\- Нгаааааах, Джек. Я твой, Джек… аах. Весь твой, - закричал он, кончая, его зрение отключилось, он выгнулся, сильнее сжимая ноги на талии у Джека.  
Он еле осознававал, как Джек еще пару раз толкнулся в него, прежде чем почувствовал что-то теплое внутри. Джек даже не вышел из него, вместо этого упав сверху и придавив полуобморочного Риза к матрасу. Риз почувствовал, что его глаза закрываются, сон брал над ним верх. Он слышал, как Джек шепчет ему что-то на ухо, но не мог понять, что именно. Вскоре, сон захватил их обоих, пока они лежали, перепутавшись ногами и руками.  
Правду говорили, секс помогал забыть о неприятных мыслях. По крайней мере, на время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Окей, признаю, это была самая странная сцена секса, которую вы читали XD Я знаю, что для меня так и было, но это показалось мне правильным   
> В любом случае, хоть физически они и уже «там», эмоционально их ждет еще долгий путь, так что приготовьтесь к драме!  
> И поздравления тем, кто верил, что Риз спустит курок! 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Поздравляю, господа, мы добрались до первого секса, и, как и положено первому сексу, он был неловким, смешным и достаточно нелепым:) Кстати, в оригинале автор написал, что член Джека в два раза больше члена Риза. При переводе я допустил некоторую вольность, обозначив только «больше», ибо, как подсказывает мне мать-биология, либо Джеку ходить сложно, либо у Риза есть неслабая причина для комплексов (что навряд ли, потому что Джек не щадит чужие чувства и вряд ли оставил бы подобный факт без комментариев). Ну, есть еще версия, что у страха глаза велики, и Ризу с перепугу показалось, но это же насколько надо себя недооценивать, особенно учитывая, что оба были в «рабочем положении»… Я слишком много рассуждаю о членах, давайте закроем эту тему.


	12. Chapter 12

Риз проснулся поздно, и у него болела голова. Еще мгновение он был в том прекрасном состоянии между сном и бодрствованием, когда ты не знаешь, какой сейчас день и надо ли тебе вставать на работу и еще не начал вспоминать вещи, которые хотелось бы забыть. Но вскоре, тем не менее, его сознание начало проясняться, и Риз начал замечать вещи, которые, он хотел бы, чтобы были неправдой. В первую очередь, у него все болело, его мышцы ныли так, будто он пробежал марафон. У него сводило живот и бедра. Риз задумался, отчего, когда внезапно новое неприятное чувство напомнило о себе. Ему было неудобно лежать на кровати, и он был весь липкий, особенно в тех местах, о которых не хотелось думать.  
Именно тогда он полностью проснулся, и его захлестнули воспоминания. Спустить курок, убить Сашу, почувствовать себя преданным, а потом…  
\- О Боже…  
Риз резко сел, и его позвоночник прошила боль. Теперь он помнил, во всех деталях, события предыдущего вечера. Он переспал с Красавчиком Джеком.  
\- Это не правда, - громко сказал Риз, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, потому что его партнер давно ушел.  
Он потер лицо, его атаковали различные чувства, первым из которых была злость. Он злился не на Красавчика Джека, а на самого себя, за то, что дал этому произойти. Он застрелил Сашу, что, несмотря на слова Джека, не принесло облегчения, а потом он дал Джеку делать с собой все, что тому хотелось.  
И хотя винить Джека было очень легко, глубоко внутри он знал, что сам дал этому произойти. Риз протестовал, но ни разу не сказал, что действительно не хочет, чтобы это произошло. Если бы он это сделал, ночь бы закончилась иначе. Риз не верил, что Джек может действительно изнасиловать кого-то, конечно, он манипулировал людьми, чтобы получить то, что хочет, но заставлять кого-то с собой спать – это было на него не похоже. Но если бы он сделал это, Риз бы хотя бы знал, на кого злиться.  
Риз высвободился из грязных простыней и решил, что сейчас ему больше всего нужен душ. Спустившись и пройдя в ванную, он замер, когда увидел свое отражение в зеркале.  
У Риза по всему телу темнели укусы и засосы, которые начинались от икр и поднимались вплоть до шеи. Шее, к слову, досталось больше всего, как и внутренней стороне бедер. Он проследил метки кончиками пальцев, шокировано смотря на свое отражение. Прошлым вечером он всего этого даже не заметил. Сделал ли Джек это специально, чтобы показать, что он теперь его хозяин?  
Несмотря на смешанные чувства, Риз не мог не признавать – ему понравилось то, что произошло ночью. И хоть он пытался остановить Джека, ни разу он не сказал твердо, что не хочет спать с ним. Он хотел бы, чтобы все было иначе, но правда была в том, что ему нравилось, когда Красавчик Джек обращал на него внимание. Слова, которые говорил ему Джек, будили в нем что-то новое. Оно было темным и страшным, но как только Джек разжег в нем желание, он не мог остановиться. Он хотел, чтобы Джек взял его, хотел почувствовать себя принадлежащим ему.  
Риз чувствовал удовлетворение, но к нему примешивалась и злость. Он зашел в душевую кабинку, давая теплой воде стекать по его телу. Какое-то время он стоял, бездумно смотря на себя. Неожиданно он заорал и впечатал кулак в стену, он кричал изо всех сил, звук воды лишь слегка заглушал его ярость.  
\- Чертов тупой идиот! – простонал Риз и рухнул на пол кабинки, вода продолжала стекать по его напряженному телу.  
Он почувствовал, как слезы текут по лицу, все эмоции последних часов неожиданно снова вернулись. Болезненные воспоминания будто атаковали его.  
Что с ним происходит? Он ненавидел убийства, но спустил курок, особо не споря, и прервал жизнь человека. Он отдался Джеку, хотя всегда представлял, что этот опыт разделит с тем, кого будет любить. В самом начале он хотел остановиться, но не потому, что это противоречило его морали. Он протестовал, потому что был смущен и боялся того, что должно было произойти, а не потому, что действительно хотел отказать Джеку.  
Он вспомнил слова, которые говорил ему Джек, и поежился. Каким бы беспощадным Джек иногда не был, с Ризом он был очень нежным, говоря то, что он хотел услышать. Как он защитит его, позаботится о нем, то, что Риз теперь принадлежит ему. Это заставило Риза открыть в себе что-то, о чем он не подозревал. Он понял, что ему нравится мысль о том, что кто-то такой сильный, как Красавчик Джек, может заботиться о нем, от этого он чувствовал тепло и комфорт… абсолютно фальшивые.  
Джек оставался Джеком. Умным манипулятором, который сделает что угодно ради своей выгоды. Он мог убить, не моргнув глазом, так что секс для него точно не был чем-то особенным. Джек просто повеселился с ним, получил новый опыт, как он сам сказал, и на этом все. Он найдет себе новый источник развлечений и даже больше не вспомнит о том, что произошло ночью. И то, что утром он исчез, было прекрасным доказательством. Эта мысль раздражала Риза.  
Эта мысль действительно злила его. Риз хотел верить, что он злится из-за того, что ему пришлось убить Сашу, из-за того, что после всего он переспал с кем-то просто так, но правда была в том… в том, что он злился на то, что Джек заставил его поверить во все те глупые слова, которые говорил ему, а потом исчез, будто ничего не произошло. Риз знал, что Джеку нельзя верить, более, чем был уверен, что Директор не умеет строить отношения, но каким-то образом, услышав все то, что Джек сказал ему прошлой ночью, почувствовав, каким нежным он может быть, маленькая часть Риза поверила, что все может быть правдой. Риз злился на Красавчика Джека за то, что он был полным придурком. Если ему просто хотелось его трахнуть, зачем надо было говорить всю эту чепуху.  
Джек получил от него то, что хотел, он закончил проект по гранатам, его выпустят сегодня. И не только это, Красавчик Джек еще и повеселился с Ризом. Он взял у него все, что мог, принудил его убить Сашу, а потом забрал и его невинность. Больше было нечего у него взять, так что это все, конец истории. Вероятно, Риз его больше не увидит. Ну и пусть. Риз знал, что был сильнее этого. Должен был быть.  
Вздохнув, он встал, стер слезы с глаз и закончил мыться… тщательно. Он вышел из душа с написанной на лице решимостью. Он вытерся насухо и выбрал одежду, бесясь от того, что это Джек ее купил. Вот теперь ему очень хотелось иметь что-то свое. Остановившись на бадлоне, узких джинсах и гиперионском жилете, он быстро переоделся в ванной. Он ненавидел бадлоны, но только он мог скрыть следы на шее.  
Он старательно давил в себе надежду, когда думал о причинах, заставивших Джека уйти из квартиры. Может, случилось что-то срочное? Может, он ему скоро позвонит? Тем не менее, пройдут дни, а от него так и не будет ни строчки, и Риз знал, что был прав в своей теории, так что ему даже думать не следовало о том, что Джек вернется.

—o.o— 4 дня спустя, квартира Вона —o.o—

Риз вошел в свою старую квартиру, которую теперь занимал его лучший друг и Иветта. Она очень быстро вселилась в его бывшую комнату, сказав, что теперь сможет меньше платить за аренду. Ризу уже было жалко Вона, когда он представлял, как Иветта будет разводить его на бесплатную еду и даже гель для душа. Ничто не могло ее остановить, когда она хотела получить что-то нахаляву.  
\- И кто это у нас тут? Звезда вечера! Наконец, решил показать свою симпатичную мордашку в нашем бедном квартале? – Иветта, как всегда, поприветствовала его теплыми словами, ну да. – И что за сумки? Принес еды бездомным?  
\- Нет, просто прикупил кое-какую одежду, - объяснил Риз, оставляя сумки у двери.  
Он провел большую часть дня, ходя по магазинам и сидя в маленьких кафешках, наслаждаясь и заканчивая читать книгу о сиренах. На всякий случай, если ее придется вернуть. К тому же, ему не хотелось возвращаться в квартиру. Риз решил, что лучше погуляет по торговой зоне и подождет, пока его друзья вернутся домой.  
\- И зачем же ты это сделал? Твой вкус просто ужасен, Красавчик Джек сделал тебе одолжение, на самом деле, - отлично, вот это Ризу и нужно было сейчас слышать.  
\- Эй, Риз, что случилось? – спросил Вон, смотря на него взволнованно.  
Даже пяти минут не прошло, а его друг уже знал, что что-то не так. Это была одна из способностей Вона… а иногда проклятие. Он так долго знал Риза и Иветту, что если что-то случалось, он сразу это понимал. Он был ходячим Риз-о-метром.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, он выглядит нормально, по крайней мере, пока не переоделся в то, что купил. А теперь скажи мне, Риз, там есть красные галстуки?  
\- Что-то с Сашей? – спросил Вон, не обращая внимания на Иветту. – Не то, чтобы я не рад видеть тебя, но ты кидал нас всякий раз, когда мог ее увидеть последние три недели. Ты даже не ответил мне на сообщение, которое я отправил тебе, кажется, три дня назад?  
Риз сразу изменился в лице. Ему не хотелось говорить об этом со своими друзьями, но он решил, что лучше сделать это раньше, чем позже. Со вздохом он сел на один из кухонных стульев и потер лицо руками, неожиданно почувствовав себя очень усталым.  
\- Эй, Риз, ты в порядке? – на этот раз это была Иветта.  
Она не слишком умела утешать, зато знала, когда заткнуться.  
\- Ну, забавная история, - сказал Риз, натянуто засмеявшись, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто несет на плечах весь мир, хотя чувствовал себя именно так. – Она оказалась шпионкой, работавшей на Атлас.  
\- Что?! – заорали его друзья в унисон.  
\- Да, мир забавное место, не так ли, - и снова фальшивая улыбка.  
\- И что теперь будет? Где она? – обеспокоенно спросил Вон.  
\- Мертва, - сказал Риз, и тишина наполнила комнату.  
На мгновение никто не решался говорить, даже Иветта была поражена новостями.  
\- Что? Ты уверен? – спросил Вон, кладя ему руку на плечо.  
\- Ага, она даже взяла меня на мушку. Оказалось, она использовала меня, чтобы проникнуть в ОРВ.  
\- О, старик, жестко, я не могу поверить, что Саша поступила так, - сказал Вон, садясь напротив него, он выглядел обеспокоенным. – Наверное, даже зная все это, тебе все равно больно… Когда это произошло?  
Риз хотел ответить, когда Иветта неожиданно очнулась.  
\- Так сучке и надо, - гневно воскликнула она, ударив кулаком по столу и заставив обоих друзей подпрыгнуть от удивления. – В смысле, она тебя поимела, почему ты должен волноваться о том, что с ней произошло? Если бы кто-то поступил так со мной, я была бы счастлива спустить курок.  
Иногда, бывают нужны такие друзья, как Иветта. Ну, знаете, как обычно у вас есть один такой подлый, приземленный друг, который всегда говорит, что думает. И это была Иветта, и когда остальные говорили обычные фразы, типа «ты скоро поправишься», Иветта говорила «к черту все, все отстой, давайте напьемся, раз уж больше ничего не остается». И в этот момент именно это Ризу и было нужно.  
Риз начал смеяться, немного истерично, но он почувствовал, что вес исчез с его плеч. Он бы никогда не сказал друзьям, как близко к правде это было, что он спустил курок, но, черт возьми, даже его друзья считали, что Саша это заслужила. В каком-то смысле это его подбодрило.  
\- Иветта, это немного… - Вон хотел ее пристыдить, но Риз его остановил.  
\- Иветта, это было очень правильно. Она сама в этом виновата. Это не поможет мне справиться с чувством предательства, но это начало. В любом случае, незачем об этом говорить. Случилось то, что случилось, - вероятно, ему будут продолжать сниться кошмары по этому поводу, но думать об этом день и ночь ему не поможет.  
На самом деле, он и так об этом слишком много думал в последние дни.  
\- Джек разозлился на тебя за то, что ты дал ей доступ к лабораториям? Черт, с тем, что он натворил на приеме, мы очень беспокоились за тебя, Риз.  
\- Джек… нет, я бы не сказал, что он злился на меня. Но в любом случае, Джек тоже в прошлом, - сказал Риз, подстегивая любопытство своих друзей.  
Лучше сказать сразу все.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Иветта, взглянув на него с интересом. – Это значит, что ты у него больше не любимая игрушка?  
Она сказала это в шутку, но прозвучало облегченно.  
Помните те слова о приземленных, подлых друзьях, которые все говорят в лицо? Ну, Риз ошибался, ему бы сейчас больше пригодился заботливый и поддерживающий друг.  
\- Так сложно в это поверить? Он получил все, что хотел, я закончил проект, гранаты производят уже сейчас, и нет больше ничего, что я могу ему дать. Он фактически забрал у меня все, что мог…  
\- И что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросила Иветта, почуяв в его словах двойное дно, она впилась в него прищуренными глазами, неожиданно все осознав. – О, нет, ты не сделал этого.  
Теперь пути назад не было, придется все сказать. Он знал, что его друзья узнают правду, рано или поздно.  
\- К несчастью, я сделал, - сказал Риз, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
\- Сделал что? – спросил Вон, удивленно смотря на друга.  
\- О Боже, Риз, я не могу поверить. Ты и Красавчик чертов Джек, - сказала Иветта с недоверчивой улыбкой.  
\- Ты не помогаешь, - Ризу было стыдно.  
Да, Иветта была не лучшим другом для таких новостей.  
\- Может мне кто-то сказать, какого хуя происходит! – Вон встал, взмахнув руками, ожидающе смотря на своих друзей.  
\- О, Вон, я скажу тебе, что происходит, - сказала Иветта, положив ему руки на плечи и посмотрев на Риза. – Наш дорогой Риззи переспал с Красавчиком Джеком.  
\- Что?! Нет, бро, ты не мог! – спросил Вон шокировано, стараясь вызвать у Риза хоть какую-то реакцию, он ожидал протеста, но ничего не произошло, и он продолжил. – Разве ты не говорил всегда, что хочешь, чтобы это случилось с кем-то особенным? В смысле, Красавчик Джек очень особенный, не пойми меня неправильно, но, может, немного не в том смысле. Не как умственно отсталые, но…  
Иветта прервала его бормотание.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Вон, наш мальчик стал мужчиной, порадуйся за него, - сказала она, сияя.  
\- Нет, Вон прав, я хотел, чтобы это было не просто сексом, и я чертовски плохо чувствую себя от того, что отступил от того, во что верил. Я просто… сдался… - объяснил Риз, и слова тяжестью повисли в воздухе.  
Ну, на самом деле было не только это, но он не хотел вдаваться в детали.  
\- Он не заставлял тебя, нет? – Вон спросил взволнованно.  
Да, именно такого друга хочется иметь рядом, по крайней мере, он не будет тебя винить.  
\- Нет… в смысле, Джек это Джек… в общем и целом это была больше его идея, чем моя… но все же.  
\- Ой, да ладно вам двоим, сколько вам лет? Жизнь это жизнь, ты потерял свою девственность, друг мой, и если ты спросишь меня, потерять ее с Исполнительным Директором – достаточно неплохое достижение, - сказала Иветта, поднимая пальцы вверх, заставив Риза зарычать от раздражения. – Серьезно, Риз, я никогда не думала, что ты такой! Предлагаю тебе добавить это в свое резюме: «Роковой Риз! Может соблазнить даже самого мужественного из всех Исполнительных Директоров!»   
Риз кинулся на свою подругу, эти слова были последней точкой. Закончилось все тем, что он стал гоняться за Иветтой вокруг кухонного стола, угрожая ей мгновенной смертью. Он даже не понял, когда начал смеяться, все его заботы уменьшались с каждой минутой, проведенной с друзьями. Еще после нескольких кругов злобных криков и громкого смеха, они все упали на диван, тяжело дыша.  
\- Честно, Риз, не волнуйся. Я понимаю, что ты себе иначе это представлял, но иногда вещи происходят не по плану. К тому же, вспомни, как ты паниковал после инцидента на приеме? Может лучше, что это произошло, и теперь ты свободен, так? А что до секса… давайте будем честными, немногие могут отказать Джеку. Не только потому, что он опасен, в смысле, просто посмотрите на него, кто бы не хотел трахнуться с таким телом и такой улыбочкой? - сказала Иветта, ткнув Риза в бок.  
\- Посчитай меня, - сказал Вон, подняв руку, получив от Иветты подзатыльник.  
\- Наверное. Это всяко лучше, чем переспать с кем-то по пьяни, - сказал Риз, пожав плечами.  
Не стоит об этом беспокоиться, что было, то прошло, надо двигаться дальше.  
\- Ну а теперь скажи мне, Риз, как он? – спросила Иветта, подвигав бровями.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Риз не совсем понимал, чего она хочет.  
\- Ой, не начинай! Каков Красавчик Джек в постели? Ты дашь ему обычные 5 из 10 или, может, мать твою за ногу, у меня крышу снесло 50 из 10? А еще есть вопросы размеров, он большой-большой или огромный-большой… - оставшаяся часть предложения была заглушена подушкой, которую приложили к ее лицу.  
\- Спасибо, бро, я не думаю, что смог бы выдержать еще мгновение, - счастливо сказал Вон, когда Риз решил заткнуть их подругу. – Но есть кое-что, что беспокоит меня. В смысле, очевидно, что Иветта этого не заметила, но когда ты успел стать геем?!  
\- Я не стал!  
\- Говорит парень, который переспал с другим парнем и ноет по поводу того, что отдал свой цветочек не тому, - пробормотала сквозь подушку Иветта, хотя Риз все еще прижимал ее ей к лицу, видимо, недостаточно крепко.  
\- Мне не нравятся парни, серьезно! Да и Джеку тоже… на самом деле, это был его первый раз с мужчиной.  
\- А вот и еще один сорванный цветок, кто бы мог подумать… - теперь ничего не было слышно, кроме хрипения в попытках вдохнуть.  
\- Это просто произошло. Но это не значит, что я начну гоняться за парнями. В любом случае, можем мы перестать обсуждать эту очень неудобную тему. Я бы хотел просто забыть о том, какой ужасной была эта неделя для меня. Что думаете о вечере кино, ребята? – предложил Риз, и никто не стал возражать против полуночного просмотра кино.  
И хотя иногда его друзья раздражали, а Иветта обожала спрашивать самые неприятные вопросы, которые только могла придумать, они все равно ему помогли. Риз почувствовал, будто с его плеч сняли тяжкий груз. Просто сидеть вместе с друзьями и смеяться над тупой комедией, которую они смотрели, помогло ему забыть все плохие воспоминания. Он почувствовал, что худшее позади, и он, наконец, может сосредоточиться на своей работе в качестве главы Отдела Программирования. Его друзья были правы, все было к лучшему. Больше никаких проблем, которые приносил Красавчик Джек.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек был в ярости. Шесть дней назад у него была одна из лучших ночей за долгое-долгое время, а теперь он сидел на Элписе, с какими-то придурками, которые думали, что они смогут заключить договор, о котором он не узнает. Он получил сообщение на ЭХО, пока еще лежал с Ризом в кровати, любуясь делом своих рук. Если верить сообщению, Даль и Торг решили за его спиной заключить соглашение, хотя оно и мешало делам Гипериона. Ни черта он не дал бы этому случиться.  
Вот почему ему пришлось уехать посреди ночи и направиться на луну Пандоры. Он приехал как раз вовремя, чтобы помешать сделке его конкурентов. Конечно, ему пришлось убить всех участвовавших в ней, но это было частью работы. Бизнес и все такое. Все не должно было занять больше 3 часов, так что он должен был вернуться на Гелиос к полудню.  
К несчастью, удача не была на его стороне, потому что Элпис попал в электрический шторм, который не давал кораблям взлетать и покинуть луну. И это было даже не худшее. Вскоре он узнал, что шторм продлится шесть дней. На шесть долгих, несчастных и скучных дней он застрял на планете, на которой нечего делать. Он приехал с парой охранников, что означало, что он не может начать ничего серьезного. И как финальная точка, из-за этого шторма, он даже не мог связаться с Гелиосом, что означало, что шесть дней ему надо было сидеть на попе ровно и ничего не делать. Ох, агония.  
Поначалу Джек развлекался любимым способом и убивал все, что было достаточно глупым, чтобы встретиться у него на пути. Он придумал столько интересных способов использования элементных улучшений, что даже сам испугался своей гениальности. Но дни тянулись медленно, и он потерял интерес к стрельбе.  
Запертый на планете без развлечений, Джек понял, что его мысли продолжают возвращаться к одному человеку. Ему было интересно, как Риз отреагирует, когда проснется и не увидит его после того, что между ними было. Парень был таким эмоциональным, Джек мог представить, как он будет разочарован, что по какой-то странной причине его обрадовало. Джек представлял тонну сообщений, которую Риз ему уже послал, пытаясь узнать, где он. Вероятно, много людей интересовались тем же, но получить устойчивое соединение по ЭХО-нету было невозможно.  
Джек ненавидел ждать. К счастью, сегодня был шестой день, и после того, как они убедятся, что все пришло в норму, они, наконец, смогут уехать с этой богом забытой планетки. Джек сошел бы с ума, если бы ему пришлось провести тут еще хоть час, он бы начал разговаривать с песком. Серьезно. Он бы устраивал ебанные чайные вечеринки, они бы говорили о смысле жизни и о том дерьме, о котором начинаешь думать, когда нечего делать.  
Как только его команда решила, что они могут лететь, они поднялись на борт и взяли курс на Гелиос. Когда они, наконец, оказались в космосе, первое, что сделал Джек – полез в свой ЭХО-комм. Как и ожидалось, у него была хуева гора сообщений от секретаря, от каких-то людей, с которыми он должен был связаться в течение недели и много разных бизнес-предложений. Ни сообщения от Риза. Ничего. Это было странно. Он закрыл ЭХО-комм, не желая читать все. Он решил связаться с Ризом, но потом подумал, что он через час будет на Гелиосе и сможет поговорить с ним лично.  
Джек жалел, что не оставил ему никакого сообщения, но в тот момент он думал, что вернется на Гелиос раньше, чем Риз проснется. Честно, смотря на то, как он спит, Джек не смог его разбудить. Он вел себя с ним слишком мягко, а такое себе Джек нечасто позволял, то есть, вообще никогда, но Риз был совсем другим делом.  
Если честно, а Джек ненавидел быть с собой честным, потому что это приносило с собой трудные мысли, он был поражен, насколько он увлекся Ризом. Правду говоря, он и не планировал с ним спать, все началось как шутка. Стоило признать, это могло быть глупой идеей, но он хотел подбодрить паренька, а юмор был единственным способом, который он знал.  
Он планировал притвориться, что хочет переспать с ним, просто чтобы его расслабить. И, может, он зашел слишком далеко, схватив Риза за лодыжку и придавив его к кровати, но, черт возьми, выражение его лица была бесценно! Когда он дошел до того, что стал искать способы гей-секса в ЭХО-нете, Джек задыхался от внутреннего смеха. И хотя он никогда не трахался с парнем, он знал, как это делать, конечно. Но неверящее выражение лица мальчишки было великолепно.  
Так что все началось, как шутка, чтобы распушить перья пареньку, но как-то все вышло из-под контроля. В первую очередь, он поцеловал Риза, что он хотел сделать, просто чтобы показать, насколько ненормальной была эта девчонка, Саша. Но как-то все пошло не так, когда Джек понял, что действительно возбудился. Он был немного шокирован этим открытием, но еще больше удивился, когда понял, что Риз испытывает то же самое. Джек этого не ожидал.  
С этого момента одно последовало за другим, и как-то то, что началось с шутки, закончилось одним из самых лучших переживаний в его жизни. Джек не знал, почему так реагировал на Риза, который, давайте будем честны, вел себя, как девственница, так что просто лежал большую часть времени. И все же, звуки, которые он издавал, и его наполненное страстью лицо заставили Джека сойти с ума от желания. Даже сама мысль об этом сейчас дала бы ему возможность хорошенько подрочить. Если об этом подумать…  
На экране его ЭХО-комма всплыло срочное сообщение, вздохнув, он просмотрел его и громко выругался. Отлично, кажется, как только он вернется на Гелиос, ему придется лететь на Пандору, намечается еще один бизнес кризис. Визит будет недолгим, пара дней, но, черт возьми, быть Директором самой большой во вселенной корпорации – полный отстой, потому что ты не можешь позволить себе выходной. И все же, он себя проклянет, если не увидится с Ризом и не поест чего-нибудь нормального. Он поклялся, что если увидит хоть еще один кренделек, его вырвет.  
То, что Риз не пытался связаться с ним, все еще удивляло Джека. Может, паренек ходил к нему в офис, пока его не было, и его секретарь сказала, что он уехал на Элпис? Да, должно быть так. В любом случае, Риз, наверное, будет рад его видеть. Джеку только хотелось бы, чтобы у них было больше времени, чем почти час, потому что было ооооочень много вещей, которые ему бы хотелось сделать с Ризом. Это вернуло его мысли в предыдущее русло.  
Он был действительно удивлен тому, что секс с Ризом был весьма неплох. Парень даже ничего особо не делал. Да, это был его первый раз, и он, наверное, оторопел, увидев Джека голым, но он мог бы сделать хоть что-то. Но если не думать об этом, Джек не помнил, когда в последний раз так терял голову. Может, ему нравилось, когда кто-то отдавал ему полный контроль? Риз был похож на фарфоровую куколку, с которой можно было делать все, что хочешь, и это ему удивительным образом было круто – контролировать так кого-то.  
Обычно его партнерами были грудастые женщины, у которых был большой опыт в сексе и которые хорошо обращались с оружием. Риз был полной противоположностью… о, и еще он был мужчиной, черт возьми! Всю свою жизнь Джек никогда не представлял, что будет трахаться с парнем, двое парней вместе – это было не про него. Так почему с Ризом было иначе? Наверное, об этом стоит подумать…  
С Гелиоса поступило объявление, что они приближаются к станции и скоро сядут. У него было мало времени до следующего путешествия, так что Джеку нужно было быстро все уладить. Кто-то должен организовать следующий полет, пока он занимается своими делами.  
\- Эй, ты, в желтом шлеме, - сказал Джек одному из членов своей команды, чтобы понять, что теперь все на него смотрят.  
Кто вообще придумал гиперионские доспехи? Они все, блять, одинаковые.  
\- Окей, парень, который стоит рядом с пухляшом, - объяснил Джек раздраженным тоном.  
\- Я? – спросил какой-то из солдат.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Тот, что справа от пухлого.  
\- Я? – в этот раз это был другой солдат.  
\- Нет! Тот, что между пухлым и тем, который точно не умеет пользоваться оружием, тот, который перед кривоногим.  
\- Я?  
\- НЕТ! Блять, парень, который… знаете, что? – сказал Джек, все больше раздражаясь, он вытащил свой любимый револьвер и ткнул им в толпу. – Кто получит пулю в колено, будет тем, кто…  
\- Я сделаю, сэр! Я вызываюсь! – выкрикнул неожиданно один из них.  
И закончилось веселье.  
\- О, посмотрите-ка, Мистер Усердный хочет выделиться, - сказал Джек раздраженным тоном, убирая оружие. – Отлично. Пойди в доки, когда мы прилетим, и собери команду из двадцати человек для полета на Пандору. Я там буду через час, и мы сразу полетим.  
Да, в первую очередь Джеку нужно было позаботиться о важном деле.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Пошел шестой день, как Риз не получал сообщений от Красавчика Джека. Как и предполагалось, он не появлялся с их запоминающейся ночи. Он взял у Риза все, что хотел, и теперь, когда ему нечего было предложить, ушел. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Риз отпускал эту ситуацию.  
Даже если Джек когда-нибудь снова появится в его квартире, он больше не знал, как с ним себя вести. Поскольку Джек привык трахаться с разными людьми, он, вероятно, будет вести себя как обычно, даже не поднимая тему. Риз, с другой стороны, не сможет так. Он мог представить, как неловко и странно все будет, так что он был рад, что все так вышло. Это было к лучшему.  
Он только закончил готовить неплохое ризотто и собирался приступить к еде. В пару последних дней он смог вернуть нормальность в свою жизнь. Риз начал работать, как глава Программирования и наслаждался своей работой. Она была очень ответственной, так что часто приходилось брать работу домой, но это все равно было лучше, чем сидеть в дедлайне с проектом, который невозможно закончить. К тому же, это отвлекало его от мыслей.  
Риз только собирался начать есть, когда услышал, как открывается дверь. У него из рук чуть не выпала вилка. О, нет, нет-нет. Это могло значить только одно.  
\- Приветик, пирожок, скучал? – Джек вошел в квартиру, проходя сразу на кухню с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Воу, пахнет потрясающе.  
Риз недоверчиво наблюдал, как Джек сел на барный стул рядом с ним и бесцеремонно схватил его тарелку с ризотто. Он даже забрал у него вилку из рук и начал поедать блюдо очень быстро. Риз просто смотрел на него пустым взглядом, не зная, как реагировать на такую наглость. Или это была фамильярность?  
Риз был в шоке от того, как просто Джек вошел в его квартиру после стольких дней тишины, но больше, чем шокирован, он был зол. Как он и думал, Джек вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось, и это бесило. Тем не менее, в эту игру могут играть двое. Риз не собирался показывать, что волновался по поводу исчезновения Джека. Он будет вести себя, будто ничего не произошло, надеясь, что Джек исчезнет, когда покончит с едой.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя есть еще, это удивительно, - сказал Джек между вилками еды, что, как решил Риз, было не очень эстетично.  
Но, скорей всего, это действовало раздражение, которое заставляло Риза реагировать слишком бурно. Он встал, не говоря ни слова, и пошел к кастрюле с едой. Хоть он и хотел насладиться ею сам, он знал, что Джек съест все за минуты. Он подошел обратно к стойке и без слов положил Джеку еще, когда тот доел, то, что было в тарелке.  
\- О, я в раю. Клянусь, крендельки для тех, кто ведет грустную и бессмысленную жизнь, - Риз хотел напомнить Джеку, что тот почти жил на крендельках всю свою жизнь до этого момента.  
В последний момент он остановил себя, решив минимизировать их общение.  
Если Джек хотел вернуться к их обычному общению и приходить за бесплатной едой, пусть так и будет, Ризу все равно. Он будет вести себя так нормально, как может. С этим решением он повернулся к Джеку спиной и начал мыть посуду, пока тот говорил что-то о том, что надо сделать редизайн гиперионской брони, наклеить таблички с именами. Если верить Директору, прицепить к их головам разноцветные флажки тоже было бы нормально, но это будет слишком заметно на поле боя.  
Риз не сказал и слова, с момента, как Джек зашел в квартиру, тем не менее, поскольку тот был эгоцентриком, он этого не заметил. В середине процесса мытья посуды, Риз услышал, как скрипнул барный стул и решил, что Джек пошел на выход. Он решил, что не повернется, чтобы с ним попрощаться. Риз предположил, что ведет себя немного обиженно, но Джек этого заслуживал. Но что-то было не так, потому что он не слышал звука открывающейся и закрывающейся двери.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал Джека прямо за собой и прежде чем понял, что происходит, две сильные руки обвили его сзади, а горячее тело прижалось к его спине. Джек положил голову ему на правое плечо. Силой воли Риз заставил себя продолжить мыть посуду, остановившись лишь на мгновение. Его разум был пуст. Что происходит?  
\- Итак, Риззи, ты не очень-то рад видеть меня, или это я себе надумал? – сказал Джек, и он мог поклясться, что он звучал обиженно.  
Вот же характер! Сначала он уходит, не сказав ни слова, а потом появляется, будто ничего не произошло, ожидая, что все будет нормально, а теперь что? Он ожидал, что Риз будет по нему плакать? Он скорее умрет… и все же, он почувствовал, как его решимость потихоньку тает из-за странных действий Джека.  
\- Почему ты это говоришь? – Риз решил сыграть в дурачка, все еще моя посуду.  
\- О, я не знаю, может, потому что ты предпочитаешь мыть чертову посуду, а не говорить со мной? И разве ты не ммм… я не знаю… что же это за слово? Помоги мне, пирожок, ладно? – сказал Джек, слегка наклоняя голову, так что его губы каждый раз касались шеи Риза, когда он говорил. – Ну, когда, ты знаешь, есть человек с нормальными человеческими чувствами и все такое, и он теряет контакт с кем-то, кого знает? Так что он делает, а, тыковка? Он весь напрягается и думает «мне надо помыть посуду»?  
Голос Джека стал опасно ниже, заставляя Риза замереть.  
Риз не понимал, что происходит. Джек просто исчез на несколько дней, потом появился из пустоты, обвиняя его в чем-то. И что за внезапная близость, чтобы напугать его? Ну, чем дольше это длилось, тем лучше работало, это точно.  
\- Ты… имеешь в виду беспокойство? – вот и вся его уверенность.  
Чертов Красавчик Джек и его угрожающий голос. И то, что в последний раз они так стояли, когда Риз застрелил Сашу, совсем не помогало.  
\- Браво, какой ты умный мальчик, - саркастично сказал Джек, похлопав пару раз в ладоши перед Ризом. – Но ты выглядел не очень обеспокоенным, когда я вошел, Риз, так скажи мне, почему.  
Так вот в чем дело? Он хотел, чтобы Риз беспокоился о нем? Это было круто. Риз точно не доставит ему такого удовольствия.  
\- Я просто думал, что ты слишком занят, чтобы прийти. Кто я такой, чтобы просить тебя выделить мне время, - Риз солгал легко, у него получалось все лучше.  
Ну, ему пришлось, не то чтобы он собирался признать, что решил, что Джеку он просто наскучил, раз он ушел сразу после того, как они переспали.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал, как Джек отпустил его, чтобы схватить за бока и резко повернуть к себе. Риз вскрикнул от движения, смотря в раздраженные глаза. Директор усилил хватку на его бедрах и посадил его на ближайшую стойку, практически поставив ему синяк. Джек встал у него между ног, положив руки по сторонам от него, на его лице было злое выражение.  
\- Риззи, схуяли я не захочу приходить? Мои визиты не прекратятся, так что я не против того, чтобы ты иногда писал мне что-то типа «привет, Джек, не видел тебя неделю, ты не лежишь там в какой-нибудь канаве?» Так мило, когда люди заботятся о тебе, так мило, - сказал Джек, смотря прямо на Риза.  
Какого черта? Риз не знал, что ему думать теперь, и что означало «мои визиты не прекратятся». Будут они заключать в себе еду или что-то еще? Учитывая, что Джек считал нормальным такую близость, получалось, что он хочет большего. Эта мысль принесла вспышку удовольствия, за которой последовало непонимание. Что вообще Джек от него хотел?  
Смотря ему в лицо, Риз увидел недовольство. Почему он делал шоу из своего исчезновения? Он был взрослым человеком, Риз предполагал, что если бы он хотел связаться с ним, он бы воспользовался ЭХО-коммом. Это ему надо злиться, а не Джеку.  
\- Послушай, Дже… Джееек, - неожиданно Риз подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал чужие пальцы под своей рубашкой, которые выводили маленькие круги у него на животе, что заставило Риза задрожать и начать бормотать, как он обычно делал, когда смущался. – Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, вот и все.  
О Боже, эти глаза продолжали вгрызаться в него. Директор излучал такую ауру доминирования, что хотя Риз был зол на него, его решимость начала таять.  
\- Риззи, ты меня не беспокоишь, разве я говорил иначе? – спросил Джек, слегка смягчаясь.  
Теперь не только пальцы, а все ладони гладили его по бокам вверх и вниз, заставляя Риза млеть от удовольствия. Риз смог только покачать головой, вместо ответа. Неожиданно Джек опять нахмурился.  
\- Это что за фигня? – сказал Джек, показав на одежду Риза.  
\- О, я купил немного одежды, - сказал Риз, стараясь не двигаться, в то время, как ему хотелось извиваться от того, что большие руки заставляли его краснеть.  
Он не мог собраться с мыслями.  
\- Риззи, если тебе нужна еще одежда, просто скажи. Я не хочу быть грубым, но твое чувство вкуса… просто не существует. Оке, это было немного грубо, так что ммм… Я хочу для тебя лучшего и все то дерьмо, которое люди говорят, чтобы другие люди не обижались. Смысл в том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты это носил. Итак, хочешь ли ты что-нибудь от меня? – руки Джека пропутешествовали выше, посылая мурашки там, где касались кожи Риза.  
Риз опять только покачал головой.  
\- Уверен, детка? – спросил Джек, приблизившись к Ризу.  
\- Мне ничего… ничего не нужно, - сказал Риз дрожащим голосом.  
И теперь так будет? Они будут настолько близки? Может, ему стоило расслабиться, учитывая, что они переспали, но Риз был так же напряжен, как и шесть дней назад. Он не мог перестать реагировать на прикосновения Джека и это его бесило, особенно учитывая то, что Джек не парился по поводу того, что исчез на неделю после секса. Он должен быть зол, а не возбужден.  
\- Ладненько, - сказал Джек, и Риз почувствовал, что он лизнул его в шею.  
Риз подпрыгнул от удивления, что заставило его удариться головой о ближайший ящик. Это заставило Джека отступить. Он снова посмотрел на Риза, переставая улыбаться.  
\- Черт возьми, пацан, я думал, что потеряв девственность, ты немного расслабишься, но ты теперь напряжен сильнее, чем в объятьях мордоплюя, - сказал Джек, усмехнувшись.  
Потом он наклонился к уху Риза и тихо прошептал, касаясь его губами:  
\- Если я положу в твою тугую задницу кусочек угля, я вскоре смогу получить бриллиант.  
Нет, нет-нет, это для Риза было слишком. Быть так близко к Джеку – одно, но грязные разговоры Риз выдержать не мог. Он умрет от смущения. Его тело так бурно реагировало на действия Джека, что он уже почувствовал, как возбудился. Он лучше умрет, чем даст Джеку удовольствие увидеть, как он поддается после пары слов. Джек уехал на шесть дней, не говоря ни слова, и теперь он ждал, что Риз будет вести себя нормально со всем… этим. Неа. Не произойдет.  
\- Нет, не думаю, что это случится, и не хочу проверять, - сказал Риз, краснея, пока Джек посмотрел на него взглядом «ты портишь все веселье».  
Толкнув Джека в грудь, чтобы создать между ними немного места, Риз пытался понять, как ему выйти из этой ситуации. Если Джек продолжит, решимость Риза улетучится, и он себя за это возненавидит. Он не был Джеку игрушкой, чтобы делать, как тому хочется. Он не даст ему так с собой играть, а потом бросать его. Ему надо было отвлечь внимание Джека на что-то другое.  
\- И… мм забавно, что упомянул мордоплюев, они ведь живут на Пандоре, так? Всегда хотел посмотреть планету… Ты же был там пару раз, какая она? В смысле… ты знаешь… - отлично, он снова мямлит, как идиот.  
Почему он всегда делает так, когда смущается? Но, кажется, он сделал что-то правильно, потому что Джек, наконец, его отпустил с удовольствием на лице.  
\- Тыковка, ты только что дал мне прекрасную идею, - сказал Джек, маньячески улыбаясь. – Пакуй шмотки, ты едешь на Пандору со мной!  
\- Что? Когда? У меня много работы, я думаю… - Риза остановил палец, прижатый к губам.  
Джек посмотрел на часы на другой руке.  
\- Через десять минут в доках. Собирайся и переоденься, - сказал Джек и слегка потянул его за волосы, заставляя вскрикнуть. – И не думай, что мы закончили с нашим маленьким разговором, Риззи.  
Это он сказал низким голосом, наконец, отпустив Риза.  
\- Теперь топ-топ, я хочу, чтобы ты был готов через минуту. Время не ждет! – счастливо провозгласил Джек, наконец, отходя от Риза и давая ему место, чтобы дышать.  
Он повернулся и вышел из квартиры уверенными шагами, оставляя растрепанного Риза хватать воздух ртом, смотря в его уходящую спину.  
Какого черта сейчас произошло? Минуту назад он был готов забыть о Джеке совсем, а теперь он появляется в его квартире. И не только это, но он еще зол на то, что Риз не попытался с ним связаться, где бы он там ни был, куда поехал, оставив его одного после дня, когда у них был секс! И не только это, но и то, что вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, почему он исчез и что за странная фигня между ними происходит, Джек угрожает ему «разговором». И теперь, помимо всего прочего, он еще и летит на Пандору!  
Если подумать, пару дней назад Риз был зол на Джека за то, что он уехал, теперь же он хотел только, чтобы он снова исчез, потому что жизнь была куда более простой, когда его не было рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Все те, кто считает, что им надо пойти к семейному психологу, поднимите руки.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Поднимите руки все те, кто считает, что Джек пристрелил бы семейного психолога) Впрочем, забейте, ответ очевиден. Многие части, относящиеся к сексу переведены весьма художественно, потому что то, что нормально звучит на английском, при переводе на русский становится… Беееее, совсем не сексуальным, что-то на уровне «ах, твой член такой огромный, войди же в меня, наполни меня, мои бицепсы и трицепсы дрожат, моя простата в огне»… Ну короче, просто ужасно, надеюсь, вы поняли НАСКОЛЬКО все плохо, если переводить все буквально. Я постарался перевести все на русский так, чтобы не упало то, что стоять должно и не забилось в ужасе от пошлости и анатомических подробностей уровня урока биологи.   
> А! Еще я считаю несправедливым категоричное утверждение, что у Риза плохой вкус в одежде. Да, его гиперионский прикид весьма специфичен, и нам не понять, но вы видели его черный костюмчик? Ммм, конфетка в красивом фантике!  
> ПыСЫ: Я жив! Я победил свой больничный! Перевод продолжается)


	13. Chapter 13

Поездка на Пандору была достаточно однообразной, если не считать того, что пару раз Риз думал, что заблюет весь шаттл. В последний раз он был на космическом корабле, когда летел на Гелиос с Эдена-6, своей родной планеты. Это было довольно давно, и Риз забыл, как это было ужасно. Его мутило еще как минимум пару дней, так что он не мог съесть ничего твердого. Он ужасно переносил космические полеты. К счастью, Пандора была куда ближе, чем Эден, и полет до нее занимал гораздо меньше времени. К тому же, в этот раз он путешествовал на одном из самых современных и хорошо оборудованных кораблей Гипериона. Его гораздо меньше трясло, что помогало. И все же, он почувствовал, как его внутренности переворачиваются, стоило им взлететь.  
Джек, будучи тактичным человеком, пару раз пошутил по поводу «трепетности» Риза. Не то чтобы с этим можно было что-то сделать, некоторые люди просто не созданы для космических полетов. К счастью, Джек был занят, отдавая приказы тому, с кем говорил по интеркому на корабле. Риз был благодарен за то, что его оставили одного, тем более что он чувствовал, что внимание всех солдат Гипериона и так было сосредоточено на нем.  
Риз мог признать, что это, должно было смотреться странно, когда Джек поднялся на борт в сопровождении какого-то худощавого программера. Он был не на своем месте, ни мышц, ни пушек. На Пандоре ему места не было, там, если верить историям, которые он слышал, все пыталось съесть тебя. Так что было понятно, почему солдаты продолжали кидать на него скептические взгляды, ну или, по крайней мере, он считал, что они делают так под идентичными шлемами, которые они носили. Он не должен был быть тут.  
Часть его жалела, что он поехал, но другая часть была в восторге – не так много работников Гелиоса могут хвастаться тем, что побывали на Пандоре. К тому же, было бы неплохо, наконец, увидеть место, где использовались все его разработки для оружия, увидев его, возможно, он сможет придумать что-нибудь новое. Тем более, ему просто не терпелось увидеть что-то, кроме холодного, металлического интерьера Гелиоса. Работая на станции, которая окружена тьмой, где весь свет был искусственным, начинаешь скучать по солнцу.  
Когда они, наконец, сели, не без того, чтобы Риза чуть не стошнило, он был поражен тем, что увидел. Планета была похожа на бесконечную пустыню с каньонами, холмами и крутыми склонами. Тут и там он видел дороги из бетона, который потрескался со временем от палящего солнца. Риз также видел несколько странных строений на горизонте, но не мог сказать, были ли это поселения.  
Когда он повернулся, он увидел огромную базу Гипериона, которая выделялась, как капля дождя в пустыне. Она выглядела чуждой со своими футуристичными строениями, яркими цветами и высокотехнологичным оснащением. Сравнивая ее со зданиями на горизонте, которые, судя по всему, были построены из ржавых металлических пластин, база выглядела впечатляюще… но совершенно чужеродно.  
\- Ну, Риз, что ты думаешь? – спросил Красавчик Джек, появившись ниоткуда.  
Они не перекинулись даже парой слов, с тех пор, как взлетели, но теперь Джек, судя по всему, закончил то, что он делал и стоял выжидающе позади Риза, положив руки на бедра.  
\- Что это? – спросил Риз, показывая на базу.  
\- Военная база Гипериона, - сказал Джек и помахал рукой, как будто представляя лучшее достижение человечества. – У нас таких много на Пандоре. Это одна из самых охраняемых крепостей на этой дерьмовой планетке.  
\- Она точно выглядит впечатляюще, но почему нам нужны такие базы посреди, - отметил Риз, осматривая окрестности, - ничего?  
Джек посмотрел прямо на него недовольным взглядом и покачал головой.  
\- Серьезно, парень, я знаю, что ты впервые на Пандоре и все такое, но иногда ты ведешь себя, как детеныш дельфина, который не видел жестокостей этого мира. Насколько наивным ты можешь быть? – сказал Джек с недоверием в голосе, которое, несмотря на грубые слова, прозвучало с оттенком теплоты.  
Неожиданно Джек развернул его и встал рядом, положив одну руку Ризу на плечо, а второй показывая на что-то вдалеке.  
\- Видишь тот каньон, - спросил Джек, и как только Риз кивнул, он продолжил. – Там есть гнездо довольно злобных паукомуравьев, и я говорю даже не о воинах, я имею в виду тех противных огненных тварей, которые могут расплавить твое лицо за секунды. Теперь посмотрим налево, там, на холме, ракки плодятся, как кролики. Мы пытались избавиться от них пару раз, но они всегда возвращаются. А теперь эта мерзкая дырень вон там, - Джек показал туда, где Риз видел поселение. – Это лагерь бандитов. У них там не только обычное отребье, но и мутировавшие говнюки, типа огромных психов и голиафов.  
\- Оу.  
\- Да, оу. Теперь представь, что приходит груз с нашим оружием, ты действительно думаешь, что никто не захочет забрать их на халяву? Ты думаешь, что они скажут «о, кажется, они привезли высокотехнологичные пушки, как мило, но поскольку мы воспитанные джентльмены, давайте не будем их забирать. Конечно, это принесет нам тонну бабла, но у нас есть моральный кодекс – вот, что действительно важно», - объяснил Джек, стараясь изображать разные голоса, как всегда преувеличивая. – Так что я теперь надеюсь, Риззи, ты понимаешь, почему тут нужна военная база.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял… Значит, мы не сможем посмотреть планету… - сказал Риз немного расстроенно.  
Он правда хотел увидеть больше, чем базу Гипериона, которая напоминала Гелиос.  
\- Конечно, я не дам тебе бродить снаружи, тебя убьют мигом, - Джек остановился и посмотрел на Риза, заметив его расстройство. – Не смотри так грустно, пацан. На самом деле… - Джек посмотрел на свои часы сосредоточенным взглядом, будто что-то подсчитывая. – Знаешь, что, ты прав, сидеть на базе весь день не весело. У меня не так много времени, но мы можем слегка поисследовать. Так как насчет этого, котенок?  
\- Нет, если ты занят, то ничего, - только сейчас Риз понял, что ведет себя, как ребенок.  
У Джека точно были какие-то важные дела, а вместо этого ему приходилось присматривать за ним на экскурсии. К тому же, Риз все еще помнил, что их ждет «разговор», и он боялся, что время наедине будет лучшей возможностью… И все же, его удивляло, что Джек хотел отложить все дела, чтобы сделать ему приятно. Эта мысль его согрела.  
\- Чепуха. Мне настолько же хочется разбираться тут с идиотами, насколько копаться в мусорке. Скажу тебе, что это не самое лучшее из чувств. Я лучше поеду с тобой на экскурсию, пацан, - сказал Джек, взяв Риза за подбородок.  
Посмотрев в сторону, на солдат, которые пялились на них, Риз быстро сделал шаг назад, чувствуя себя неуютно. Это заставило Джека нахмуриться, он точно был недоволен, но решил ничего сейчас не говорить.  
Директор повернулся к солдатам и приказал им возвращаться на базу. Потом он подошел к молодой женщине, которая держала пачку бумаг. Джек приказал ей подготовить какие-то тесты к моменту, когда он вернется. Посмотрев на девушку, Риз решил, что она не вписывается сюда. У нее были короткие каштановые волосы, которые прикрывала белая шляпка. Она была одета в коричневый жакет, белые брюки и темно-красную рубашку, она не была похожа на обычного работника Гипериона. Может, они одевались иначе на Пандоре?  
\- Так чего ты хочешь делать? – Джек подошел к нему, в его голосе звучало веселье, может, он действительно предпочел бы устроить ему экскурсию. – О, что насчет того, чтобы разгромить лагерь бандитов? Не, лучше тобой так не рисковать… О, но мы можем пробраться туда со снайперской винтовкой и выстрелить голиафу прямо в голову! Это тут самое лучшее дерьмо! Они становятся бешеными, маленький мозг соединен с телом только тонким позвоночником…  
\- Нет, нет-нет! – Риз точно не хотел слышать остаток истории.  
От самой идеи его затошнило так же, как на космическом корабле, а это о чем-то говорило. На самом деле, у Риза была идея, насчет того, чем он хотел бы заняться, и что даст им посмотреть многое за короткий срок. Проблема была в том, что он не привык просить. Технически Джек говорил ему просить всего, что он захочет, но ему все равно было неудобно.  
\- Ты портишь все веселье, Риззи, - сказал Джек немного раздраженно и скрестил руки на груди, иногда он вел себя, как ребенок-переросток. – Ну, тогда что ты понимаешь под весельем?  
\- Ну, я думал… - начал Риз, но вскоре стушевался и начал тереть шею, Джек ожидающе смотрел на него, так что он решил продолжить. – На самом деле я хотел покататься на машине… было бы круто увидеть побольше. Но если тут нет машин, ничего страшного. Не проблема. Просто думаю вслух.  
Джек ничего не сказал, просто повернулся и пошел куда-то в сторону. Риз его разозлил? Наверное, ему не следовало ничего говорить и просто согласиться с тем, что Джек предложил. Нужно ли ему было пойти за ним? Он увидел, что Джек подошел к серому устройству с зеленым экраном и услышал голос, который сказал «лови тачку» или что-то такое. Джек нажал пару кнопок, и через секунду перед ними появилась машина.  
\- Как… Как ты это сделал? – тупо спросил Риз.  
Что это была за технология? Программист в Ризе был в восторге от возможности понять коды, заложенные в устройство.  
\- Что я говорил тебе, котенок, проси и обрящешь, - сказал Джек с самодовольной улыбкой. – Теперь запрыгивай, у нас не так много времени, и я хочу показать тебе пару крутых мест.  
И Джек запрыгнул на водительское сиденье, пока Риз быстро садился рядом. Это будет круто.

—o.o— Солдаты Гипериона —o.o—

Двое из солдат наблюдали за сценой, смотря на удаляющуюся машину, пока остальные двинулись к базе.  
\- Итак, Стив, что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил один солдат другого, показывая головой в сторону машины, которую теперь было почти не видно.  
\- Чтоб меня… Никогда не видел этого мальчишку. Кто он такой? – ответил другой растерянно. – Джек обращает на него чертовски много внимания, так что странно, что он еще жив.  
\- О, леди, иногда я удивляюсь, как мало вы знаете, - к ним подошел другой солдат, видимо, подслушав их разговор.  
\- О, смотрите-ка, кто здесь, наш Мистер Усердный, - сказал Стив и оба солдата засмеялись.  
\- Нахуй идите, ребята, если бы не я, кто-то бы получил пулю в колено или хуже, - мужчина точно обиделся.  
\- Ну да, не играй героя дня, все знают, что о тебе Джек и говорил с самого начала, ты просто притворялся тупым, чтобы не лететь сюда. Мы все слышали, что ты хотел провести выходные в клубной зоне Гелиоса.  
\- Это был не я!  
\- Ты стоял между Толстым Чедом и Мазилой Тедом, перед Кривым Бартом, - обвиняюще сказал Стив.  
\- Это был Милашка Сэм! А, знаете, что, забейте, - сказал солдат, выходя из себя, взмахнув рукой. – В следующий раз и пальцем не пошевелю! Можете получить все пули в колено, какие хотите!  
\- Успокойся, чувак, - сказали они оба, покачав головами.  
– В любом случае, что за худощавый парень? – спросил Стив.  
\- Это, - сказал Мистер Усердный, - программер, который сделал последнее элементное улучшение и гравитационные гранаты.  
\- О, так это он. Неудивительно, что Джек следит за ним, идеи этого паренька приносят тонну бабла Гипериону… Но почему они поехали кататься по Пандоре и удирать от скагов? – непонимающе спросил Стив.  
\- Чтоб я знал.  
\- Ну, ребята, не мог ничего поделать и подслушал вас…  
Они все повернулись в направлении нового голоса.  
\- Сэм? Когда ты сюда подошел? – спросил Усердный.  
\- Достаточно давно, чтобы услышать твои обвинения… В любом случае, очевидно, почему Красавчик Джек поехал кататься по пустыне с этим милым программистом.   
\- Серьезно? – сказал Стив, не впечатленный. – Скажешь нам, почему?  
\- У них свидание, - сказал Сэм, гордый собой, но вскоре понял, что остальные солдаты просто повернулись и пошли к базе.  
\- Какого черта, ребята? – заорал он оскорбленно.  
\- Всегда твои глупые идеи. На прошлой неделе ты говорил, что Накаяма помешан на Красавчике Джеке, теперь, что Джек встречается с другим парнем. Честно, именно поэтому тебя никто не воспринимает всерьез, Сэм, - сказал Стив, продолжая идти с остальными.  
\- Нахуй идите, ребята, нахуй, - возмущенно закричал Сэм.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Риз наслаждался жизнью. Они неслись по пустынным дорогам Пандоры, пока планета показывала ему свою смертоносную красоту. Пока он так долго был на Гелиосе, он забыл, как чувствуется свежий ветер и солнце на коже. Пандора могла быть не самой прекрасной из планет, для большинства она была довольно пустынной, но для Риза она была самым потрясающим местом, которое он видел.  
\- Итак, пацан, как насчет того, чтобы испытать твои гранаты? – спросил Джек, определенно наслаждаясь.  
\- На чем именно? И у тебя они, что, с собой? – прокричал Риз, они так быстро ехали, что было сложно услышать друг друга через рев ветра.  
\- Конечно, с собой! Я собирался сам их испытать. О, и ты можешь протестировать их, скажем, на стае скагов, которая бежит за нами? – Риз был уверен, что это шутка, но обернулся, чтобы убедиться.  
\- Черт возьми, Джек, нас преследуют какие-то собаки-мутанты! – запаниковав, закричал Риз.  
\- Это скаги. В любом случае, не время болтать, - Джек повернулся и выудил пару гранат из сумки, которую он положил на заднее сиденье, постоянно посматривая на дорогу впереди. – Поскольку ты их сделал, я надеюсь, ты умеешь ими пользоваться.  
Риз посмотрел на две гранаты, которые Джек пихнул ему в руки. Тестировать их в лаборатории было просто, но в реальной жизни он был не так уверен в своей меткости. Ему было страшно делать это, но скаги начинали их догонять. Если они подойдут слишком близко, он не сможет использовать гранаты, не без того, чтобы их тоже зацепило. Сейчас или никогда.  
\- Сейчас, пацан! – заорал Джек, нажимая на газ.  
\- Ладно, ладно! – прокричал Риз взволнованно, адреналин ударил ему в голову.  
Взглянув последний раз, чтобы оценить дистанцию, он выдернул одно кольцо и кинул гранату в направлении стаи скагов. Он не попал в яблочко, но кинул достаточно близко, чтобы гравитация сотворила чудо. Через секунду, все скаги были притянуты в центр, вместе со всем, что их окружало, что создало лужу крови из их преследователей.  
Риз почувствовал облегчение, когда они оставили позади отвратительный вид. Его радость, тем не менее, быстро улетучилась, когда он увидел скага в три раза больше тех, что их преследовали. Чудовище выскочило сбоку, вероятно, пряталось за холмами неподалеку. Оно было монструозного размера и покрыто фиолетовой светящейся материей. Когда оно заметило их, оно стало быстро приближаться, оказавшись в нескольких метрах за машиной.  
\- Джек, я не могу кинуть в него гранату, он слишком близко! – крикнул Риз.  
Он, что, умрет из-за глупого желания изучить эту богом забытую планету? Он увидел, как Джек обернулся, подсчитывая их шансы, его мрачное выражение лица не давало надежды.  
\- Это шлаковый скаг, черт, нам надо попытаться перепрыгнуть через каньон! – прокричал Джек и неожиданно повернул налево, направившись к трамплину, построенному на одной стороне глубокого обрыва.  
\- Джек, мы не успеем! Мы слишком медленно едем! Это самоубийство! – заорал в ужасе Риз, когда скаг умудрился поцарапать им багажник, отправляя их ненадолго в занос, пока Джек не выровнял машину.  
Было очевидно, что он прекрасный водитель, но с их скоростью они никогда не смогут прыгнуть.  
\- Держись крепко, Риз… - прокричал Джек и нажал на газ со всей силы.  
Само то, что Джек назвал его по имени, уже сказало Ризу, что все было серьезно. Они были почти на трамплине, скаг продолжал преследовать их.  
\- Мы можем не успеть…  
Нет-нет-нет. Его жизнь не должна так закончиться. Он посмотрел на Джека и заметил, что тот выглядит испуганным. Он никогда не видел Красавчика Джека испуганным, каким-то образом это напугало его больше, чем идея прыгнуть через каньон с небольшим шансом на выживание. Ему конец.  
Неожиданно выражение лица Джека изменилось, он ухмыльнулся и прямо перед трамплином он нажал на кнопку у руля. Риз почувствовал, как его тело вжалось в сиденье от скорости, с которой они поехали. Наверное, это было какое-то ускорение. Через мгновение они подпрыгнули на трамплине и оказались в воздухе, Риз заорал изо всех сил, а Джек продолжал смеяться, как маньяк. Они перелетели через каньон, приземлившись на платформе посреди него, амортизаторы заскрипели от напряжения.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

\- О, тыковка, ты должен был видеть свое лицо, когда ты думаешь, что сейчас умрешь, ты просто уморителен, - сказал Джек, смеясь, стирая слезы с уголков глаз.  
Окей, он знал, что это был подлый шаг, не сказать Ризу об усилителе, но ему это показалось неплохой шуткой.  
Он заглушил машину после приземления. Они были на небольшом островке посреди двух каньонов, ничего, кроме песка и камней. На другой стороне тоже стоял трамплин, Джек предположил, что это место используется для гонок.  
Он посмотрел на Риза, который все время молчал. Присмотревшись, он понял, что парень слегка дрожит… черт, он опять переборщил. Это казалось прекрасной идеей, но теперь, увидев в каком состоянии Риз, он почувствовал себя мудаком. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, Джек бы сейчас умирал от смеха из-за такого, но видеть Риза таким ему не нравилось. Черт, он надеялся, что мальчишка хотя бы не заплачет.  
\- Слушай, Риззи, я… - неуверенно сказал Джек, положив ему руку на плечо, когда Риз неожиданно вскочил на сиденье и вскинул кулак в воздух.  
\- Это было охуенно! – заорал Риз изо всех сил, так что его голос прокатился по каньону.  
Какого черта? Джек скептически посмотрел на него. Он что, был в шоке?  
\- Это было круто! – радостно сказал Риз, посмотрев на Джека, его лицо светилось от смеха. – Мы перелетели через каньон… и… и Джек, черт, ты видел, как я взорвал тех скагов?  
Парень действительно радовался. Увидев его таким, Джек почувствовал что-то внутри. Риз обычно был скромным и просчитывал свои слова, но теперь Джек увидел его с другой стороны, с той, которая ему больше понравилась. А еще ему понравилось заставлять парня смеяться. Не то, чтобы он обращал внимания на такие незначительные детали… но его нервировало то, что Риз обычно был счастлив только тогда, когда Джека не было рядом. Это ему кое о чем напомнило, кстати…  
Джек быстро осмотрел место, где они остановились. Оно казалось достаточно безопасным, ни угрозы от скагов, ни каких-либо других существ на плато между каньонами. Значит, решено. Он потянул за рычаг между сиденьями и откатился настолько далеко, насколько возможно от руля. Одним плавным движением он схватил все еще смеющегося Риза за бедра и уронил к себе на колени. Как и ожидалось, смех сменился удивленным вскриком.  
\- Итак, Риззи, помнишь разговор, который мы не закончили? – спросил Джек, держа руки у него на бедрах.  
Риз только резко покачал головой. Как и обычно, он начал извиваться, смотря куда угодно, кроме Джека. Было удивительно, что Риз был в восторге, прыгнув через каньон, а сидя на его коленях, вдруг стал таким.  
\- Отлично, если ты хочешь притворяться, что не знаешь, я буду говорить прямо, - сказал Джек, теряя терпение. – После довольно приятной ночи… - парень покраснел, - о, не смущайся, котенок, я знаю, что тебе тоже понравилось, если приятные звуки, которые ты издавал, могут быть индикатором. В любом случае, не важно. Что я хочу знать, это почему после того, как меня вызвали на одну планету по важному делу, и я застрял там черт знает на сколько, я не получаю от тебя ни одного сообщения, котенок. И в итоге ты даже не рад меня видеть, - Джек провел пальцами по волосам Риза, удивительно мягким наощупь. – Так скажи мне, Риззи. Почему так?  
Пока мальчишка мучительно искал ответ, Джек опустил руку ему на шею и начал выводить пальцем на ней круги. Это заставило Риза вздрогнуть немного, и он не смог это скрыть. Другую руку Джек положил ему на бедро, подсунув пальцы под пояс, поглаживая кожу. Все это время Риз сидел у него на коленях, его ноги были расставлены по бокам от бедер Джека, и он постоянно ерзал. Он странно держал руки, как будто не знал, что с ними делать.  
Джек не знал, почему этот мальчик заставляет его так реагировать. Всесильного Исполнительного Директора беспокоило, то, что он так активно реагировал на обычного программиста, который все время смущался, когда его трогают. Джеку всегда нравились уверенные в себе женщины, у которых было много опыта и которые умели обращаться с оружием. Женщины, которые не боялись и не смущались, когда дело доходило до секса. Риз был полной противоположностью. Он был осторожным, скромным и нервным, когда был рядом с Джеком… и что же еще… ах, да, он был парнем. Любая комбинация этих факторов бы вывела Джека из себя, так почему с этим мальчишкой все было по-другому?  
Ему на самом деле нравилось, что Риз не может смотреть ему в глаза, когда были они рядом, что он не знает, что делать с руками, что он дает Джеку полный контроль над своим телом. Это восхищало его, знать, что Риз так реагирует на него, что он даст сделать с собой что угодно. Джек не хотел знать, почему он так реагировал на Риза и, если честно, он полагал, что ответ ему не понравится. Это было весело, так что не следовало слишком задуматься.  
\- Итак, Риззи, скажи мне, почему ты так себя вел?

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

После прошлой недели Риз был уверен, что такая ситуация не повторится, и вот, он опять сидит на коленях у Красавчика Джека. В первый раз, тем не менее, Джек подал это как эксперимент, и не было похоже, что он собирается его повторять. То, что он исчез сразу после того, как у них был секс, и не связывался с Ризом несколько дней, только доказало это.  
И это был второй раз, когда Джек обвинил его в том, что он с ним не связался, что было довольно странно. Как вообще Риз должен был догадаться, что Джек этого хочет, особенно после того, как он ушел? Ему казалось логичным, что Директор забудет о нем, как только он закончит гранаты. К тому же, почему ему должно было хотеться спать с ним снова, когда Риз точно знал, что у него плохо выходит близость с Красавчиком Джеком?  
\- Итак, Риззи, скажи мне, почему ты так себя вел?  
Риз не мог сосредоточиться, когда Джек его трогал. Пальцы на его шее и бедре делали с ним странные вещи. Он чувствовал возбуждение, хоть и старался с этим бороться.  
\- Я подумал… я подумал, что ты больше не захочешь меня видеть после… аааах, - Риз не смог сдержать стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, когда рука Джека переместилась ему под рубашку.  
Ладонь медленно двигалась по его животу, задирая край одежды.  
\- Риззи, не будь строг к себе, секс с тобой был не так плох, - сказал Джек, усмехнувшись и продолжая гладить по обнаженной коже.  
\- Нет… ах… я имел в виду, - Риз попытался объясниться, но не мог сосредоточиться, когда Джек сжал его сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, раздражая чувствительно место.  
Он начал медленно тереть его, очевидно, удовлетворенный звуками, которые издавал Риз. Джеку понравилась его реакция, и он решил наклониться и лизнуть затвердевшую плоть, успокаивая его движениями языка, чтобы потом прикусить, вырвав у Риза еще один стон.  
\- Я имел в виду проект… Я думал, ты не свяжешься со мной после того, как я закончу гранаты, - смог, в конце концов, выдавить Риз, и как только он это сделал, Джек остановился, убрал руки и откинулся на сиденье.  
Риз попытался не застонать от разочарования, он хотел продолжения прикосновений, его тело боролось с разумом.  
\- И почему бы я должен так сделать? – спросил Джек серьезным тоном.  
Риз, наконец, смог встретиться с его злым взглядом.  
\- Я просто подумал…  
\- Да, что ты подумал? – нетерпеливо спросил Джек.  
\- Я подумал, я не знаю, я подумал, что ты играл со мной, чтобы убить время… и что ты уйдешь, как только я закончу проект… - Риз решил быть честным, не то, чтобы он мог сейчас придумать какой-то план.  
\- Ну, не знал, что ты так сильно хочешь от меня избавиться, - сказал Джек злым тоном, резко дернув Риза за волосы. – Так ты что думал? Что ТЫ просто перетерпишь все, что я сделаю, пока не закончишь проект, а потом будешь свободен?  
\- Нет! Не так. Джек, пожалуйста, ты делаешь мне больно, - запротестовал Риз, попытавшись вырваться, но его держали крепко.  
Он почувствовал, что хватка Джека на волосах слегка ослабла, хотя тот и не разжал до конца пальцы.  
\- Я не знал, что думать. Я не знаю, почему ты вообще общаешься со мной. Я чувствовал… я чувствовал себя плохо, потому что ты ушел, но решил, что я не в праве тебя спрашивать. Я не знал, что тебе важно, что я хочу.  
\- Итак, Риззи, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? – Джек отпустил его волосы и положил ладонь на щеку.  
Он напряженно смотрел на него, в голосе чувствовалась угроза.  
\- Я… - о боже, хотел бы он сам знать, часть его хотела этого, чем бы оно ни было, а часть была в ужасе, но одно он знал точно. – Я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно.  
Ответ, судя по всему, не удовлетворил Джека до конца, но он немного расслабился. Он отпустил щеку Риза и взял его руки. Он положил их вокруг своей шеи и снова взял Риза за бедра.  
\- Поверь мне, мальчик, я тебя не обижу, - сказал Джек низким голосом.  
И опять они говорили о доверии. Доверять Красавчику Джеку было, как положить руку в улей и надеяться, что тебя не ужалят. Он все пристальней смотрел на Риза, заставив снова отвести глаза. Риз хотел и руки убрать, но раз Красавчик Джек положил их себе на шею, он полагал, что лучше оставить их там. Так что он оставил все как есть, хоть это и было странно.  
\- Риззи, как ты можешь радоваться тому, что перепрыгнул через каньон, а у меня на коленях тушуешься? – спросил Джек.  
\- Наверное, каньон – испытание попроще, - пробормотал Риз правду.  
\- Хахаха, - громко засмеялся Джек, его настроение снова поменялось. – Ох, котенок, как я могу тебя бросить, когда ты такой веселый? Хочешь, я скажу тебе, чего я хочу?  
Джек наклонился, касаясь губами уха Риза, и лизнув его.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты подвигал бедрами.  
Риз мгновенно покраснел. Он, что, предлагает ему потереться о него? Сейчас они уже оба были наполовину возбуждены, и трение могло сильно повлиять, но Риз не мог представить, что делает это первым. Это действие выходило за границы его зоны комфорта. Если Джек это делал, было нормально, но Риз не мог сделать это сам.  
\- Я не могу, я просто… - Риз попытался отнять руки, чтобы закрыть лицо, стараясь спрятать смущение, но Джек не дал ему.  
Он схватил его за руки и вернул их на место.  
\- Это просто, тыковка, давай я тебе покажу, - сказал Джек хриплым голосом и снова схватил Риза за бедра.  
Он заставил его двигаться, и Риз почувствовал своим членом полувставший член Джека, и Джек сам двинул бедрами, помогая Ризу.  
\- Хммммм, вот так, сладенький.  
Движения Риза поначалу были сдержанными, но потом его тело взяло верх над стыдливостью, и он начал тереться о Джека, схватив его за шею. Риз застонал и продолжал стонать все время, откинув голову назад. Он почувствовал руки Джека сначала на своей груди, а потом переместившиеся на шею. Джек слегка сжал его горло, двигая ладонью вверх и вниз, чувствуя, как Риз сглатывает.  
После нескольких минут такой возни и горячих стонов, заполнявших воздух, Риз почувствовал, как каплями вытекает смазка, он был уже полностью готов и даже не заметил, как рука Джека покинула его шею, когда услышал звук открываемой молнии. Когда он понял, что происходит, он уже почувствовал, как Джек достает его член из штанов.  
\- Нгхн, Джек… я… пожалуйста, - простонал Риз, забыв про стыд.  
Джек высвободил и свой член, обхватив оба ладонью, двигая ею вверх и вниз, смазка облегчала движения.  
\- Ммм, ты так хорош, Риззи, почему я должен бросить такую милую штучку, как ты? – Джек задавил стон, когда руки Риза переместились, и он крепко схватил его за волосы.  
Джек потянулся к его шее и притянул его к себе в голодный поцелуй, терзая чужие губы. Он не был таким спокойным, как тот, первый раз, он был жестоким, и грубым, и это ощущалось таким правильным.  
Когда они ненадолго оторвались друг от друга, Риз посмотрел в его голодные глаза своими затуманенными удовольствием.  
\- Я говорил тебе, Риззи, я о тебе позабочусь, и я серьезно. Я не обижу тебя, но обещаю, что убью того, кто это сделает.  
Конечно, Джек понял его слова в буквальном смысле. Говоря, что он не хочет, чтобы ему было больно, Риз имел в виду больше эмоционально, чем физически, но он сомневался, что Джек понял это. И все же, в этот момент слова Джека переполнили чашу, вместе с его жесткими толчками. Риз откинул голову назад, удовольствие захлестнуло его. Он увидел искры перед глазами, когда Джек поцеловал его в шею, оставляя засосы и укусы.  
\- Ааааах… Джек, - Риз закричал, кончая, и его голос разнесся по каньону.  
Джек крепко схватил его за бедра и через пару движений руки тоже был за гранью, низко застонав. Он откинулся на сиденье, резко и тяжело дыша.  
На мгновение Риз хотел последовать за ним и лечь сверху, но потом, когда его зрение прояснилось, и он немного пришел в себя, он решил не делать так, вместо этого откинувшись на спину. Это было неправильным решением, потому что он случайно нажал на клаксон локтем, а громкий звук заставил его подпрыгнуть. Он смущенно посмотрел на Джека, который наблюдал за ним с ленивой усмешкой на губах.  
\- Тупица, - пробормотал Джек и заставил его лечь себе на грудь.  
Он обхватил его руками, поглаживая по спине приятными движениями, заставляя Риза тихо вздохнуть. Он почувствовал себя расслабленным, что было мило, но странно, учитывая, кто почти обнимал его, но, все же, мило. Риз мог к этому привыкнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Впервые мне нечего сказать… кроме как большое спасибо за то, что вдохновляете меня на написание этого, оставляя милые комментарии. Если бы я была Ризом, я бы спрятала лицо в подушке. Честно.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:   
> Ох, мать твою, как же я жду, когда Риз осознает, что цветочек сорван, смущаться и хлопать ресничками поздно, и раз уж представился шанс переспать с Джеком, стоит использовать его на всю катушку! *Тяжело вздыхает* обожаю рэков, но все же, не понимаю, что такого супер-привлекательного находят в трепетных девственниках, к тому же в моем, сознании симпатичный (смазливый-милый-детка-лапочка) парень за 21 и девственник… Это надо быть ну уж совсем конченным задротом, а Риз там на какие-то пивные вечеринки ходил, ну не верю, чтоб хоть одного раза по пьяни с полузнакомой девушкой в темном углу не случилось… У Риза наверное терабайты порно…   
> А, впрочем, дальше будет горячее, не унываем!


	14. Chapter 14

Когда они вернулись на военную базу Гипериона после весьма «насыщенной» поездки, Риз оказался предоставлен сам себе, потому что Джек снова начал вести себя, как Исполнительный Директор. Поездка не предполагалась долгой, по плану они должны были вернуться на Гелиос завтра. Ризу не хотелось лететь на корабле, но он ни о чем не жалел.  
Несмотря на то, что пробыли они на Пандоре недолго, Риз смог многое увидеть, благодаря их поездке. Конечно, это был только маленький кусочек огромной планеты, но это уже было больше, чем видело большинство работников на Гелиосе. Определенно, никто из них не смог бы похвастаться, что к чертям подорвал стаю скагов или перепрыгнул каньон. К тому же, никто из них не мог бы похвастать сексом в машине с Красавчиком Джеком.  
Это была та часть путешествия, которую Риз не предвидел. Не то чтобы он ей не насладился, чертовски насладился, тем более что его любовный опыт резко повысился с нулевого уровня до секса в машине. Риз все равно чувствовал себя жутко странно, когда был близок с Джеком, но стоило отметить некоторый прогресс. Они даже умудрились что-то обсудить, и это было шагом вперед, хотя Риз и боялся, что у них все еще остались большие проблемы с общением. Как ему надо было говорить с Джеком, когда он начинал его лапать, стоило им остаться наедине?  
Несмотря на то, что секс с Красавчиком Джеком был очень хорош, он всегда приносил с собой чувство беспокойства. Быть так близко к Директору было похоже на прыжок с парашютом. Было круто в процессе, но после Риз никак не мог перестать думать, что однажды парашют не раскроется, и его будет ждать неминуемое падение. Риз не был настолько наивным, чтобы думать, что у них с Джеком могут завязаться отношения. И хотя тот утверждал, что это все – не временно, Риз знал, что долго это не продлится.  
К несчастью, у него оставалось не так много вариантов, так что пока он решил просто плыть по течению и получать удовольствие от того, что происходит. Он был уверен, что Джек не будет долго им интересоваться. Может, пройдет неделя, может даже год, но всему этому точно придет конец. Ему просто нужно подождать, пока это произойдет и получать удовольствие, пока это длится. Нельзя было формировать никакой духовной связи, это не обсуждалось. Риз был серьезен, когда сказал, что не хочет, чтобы ему делали больно, а испытывать к Джеку эмоциональную привязанность означало обречь себя на долгое и болезненное падение. Без парашюта.  
Риз провел большую часть дня, гуляя по базе и узнавая о различных проектах, которые выполнялись на Пандоре. Он и не знал, что у Джека тут так много дел, и это была лишь одна из множества планет, на которых работал Гиперион. Он не мог себе представить, как Джек умудрялся оставаться в курсе всех дел и оставлять немного времени еще и для него.  
Он как раз ожидал на одном из стрельбищ, которые использовали солдаты Гипериона для тренировок. Пока они ехали обратно к базе, Джек решил, что неплохо было бы научить Риза стрелять. Конечно, тот яро запротестовал, но Джек не стал его слушать. Риз подозревал, что Джеку понравится учить его стрелять, в конце концов, так что решил сдаться. Он как раз ждал Джека, который немного опаздывал, заканчивая какие-то дела, которые включали эксперименты со шлаком. Вспомнив о чудовище, которое их недавно преследовало, Риз решил, что не хочет знать подробностей.  
Пока он ждал на стрельбище, он услышал ритмичный перестук женских туфелек. Он повернулся и увидел девушку, которую заметил, когда они приехали, ту, которая была в примечательной шляпке.  
\- Привет, я ищу Красавчика Джека, - сказала она, протягивая ему руку. – Меня зовут Фиона, кстати.  
\- Я – Риз, - ответил он, пожимая ей руку. – Джек скоро подойдет, сказал, что хочет научить меня стрелять.  
Риз постарался поддержать разговор.  
\- О, я не знала, что Джек дает частные уроки, - девушка посмотрела на него с явным интересом, она будто видела его насквозь, анализируя все его поступки.  
– Ну, я думаю, ты не мог выбрать лучшего учителя, - это она добавила после долгой паузы и улыбнулась.  
\- Да, наверное… - сказал Риз, не желая развивать тему. – Так что ты делаешь на этой базе? Ты не похожа на остальных местных работников.  
\- О, это потому, что я женщина или потому, что не ношу стандартную гиперионскую броню, которая, кстати, полное дерьмо, когда ты действительно попадаешь в заварушку? - сказала она с упреком и засмеялась.   
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - ответил Риз, попытавшись изобразить раздражение, но провалившись в этом.  
Напряжение рассеялось, он почувствовал, будто уже был знаком с девушкой. И хотя он на самом деле ее не знал, чувство было такое, будто он болтает с кем-то из старых друзей.  
\- Я имел в виду, что ты не выглядишь как типичный работник Гипериона. У тебя другой стиль.  
\- О, значит шляпка, - поддразнила его Фиона. – Я временно замещаю тут управляющего. Звучит круто, но на военной базе управляющий скорее секретарь. Мне надо быть в курсе всего, что происходит на базе и делать так, чтобы все документы были подписаны. Подай-принеси, если честно. Предыдущий управляющий заболел, и им был срочно кто-то нужен, так что вот она я.  
Она засмеялась, сняла шляпку и сделала шуточный поклон.  
\- Я с Пандоры, так что, может, мой стиль не подходит под стандарты Гипериона.  
\- Нет, я не то имел в виду, он просто другой. Шляпка у тебя очень стильная, мне нравится. У меня тоже был другой стиль, но... скажем так, меня силой одели в стандартный костюм гиперионца.  
\- Тебе идет, - игриво сказала девушка, подмигнув ему.  
\- Спасибо, - Риз улыбнулся ей в ответ и хотел продолжить разговор, когда он услышал, как открывается дверь.  
Он заметил Джека, который шел по стрельбищу и махал ему, немного странно.  
\- Ну что, сладенький, уже стрелял? Надеюсь, ты не покалечил себя в процессе, - пошутил Джек, когда подошел и поворошил ему волосы.  
Риз ненавидел это, потому что заставить его волосы лежать, как надо без геля было убийственно сложно.  
\- Джек, Фиона хотела поговорить с тобой, - сказал Риз, взглядом показывая на девушку.  
Он увидел, что все ее поведение сразу поменялось, он знал, что люди странно реагируют на Джека, черт, даже он все еще напрягался в его присутствии, но тут было что-то другое, что-то опасное появилось в ее глазах.  
\- Ну, тогда Фионе придется подождать, потому что я обещал тебе урок стрельбы, и ты его получишь. Ты уже начал? – сказал Джек, полностью проигнорировав девушку.  
Он даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, что заставило Риза ей посочувствовать.  
\- Я уверен, это много не займет, я подожду, - Риз попытался помочь девушке.  
\- Всегда твоя вежливая чепуха, - вздохнул Джек и провел рукой по волосам, было видно, что он устал. – Ладно, давай, надеюсь, это будет быстро. Ты пока можешь начать практиковаться, только не убей себя, котенок.  
Риз очень постарался не закатить глаза в ответ на его слова. Он, может, и не имел много практического опыта, когда дело доходило до пушек, но каждый работник Гелиоса должен был пройти обязательные тренировки перед получением работы на станции. Он знал основы. Наведи ствол куда-то, только не на себя, это просто. Он посмотрел на Джека, который проверял стрелковые позиции, одну за одной.  
\- Черт возьми, тут вообще есть пушки? – сказал он раздраженно и вынул свой револьвер, перекинув его Ризу.   
Риз еле успел его поймать, чуть не уронив при этом на пол.  
\- Я… я должен использовать твой пистолет? – удивленно спросил Риз, потому что он знал, что это любимое оружие Джека, и он никому не разрешал им пользоваться.  
\- Нет, я просто хочу, чтобы ты положил его под ножку того шатающегося столика. С ума схожу каждый раз, когда вижу чертову штуку, - сказал Джек, указав в сторону столика неподалеку, через мгновение тишины, пока он многозначительно смотрел на Риза, он вздохнул, закатив глаза. – Конечно я, блять, хочу, чтобы ты его использовал, боже, пацан, иногда ты такие вопросы задаешь. В любом случае, не то, чтобы у нас был выбор, потому что тут никаких пушек нет.  
Джек снова оглянулся, как будто оружие могло появиться где-то по волшебству.  
\- Теперь разгроми этих тренировочных болванчиков, тигр, - Джек подтолкнул Риза в направлении одной из стрелковых позиций. – Если один из них не так на тебя посмотрит, кричи, и я прибегу к тебе на помощь, потому что я настоящий герой.  
Джеку нравилось смеяться над Ризом, и тому хотелось, чтобы они больше были друзьями, чтобы он мог высказаться по этому поводу. Технически, конечно, они были даже больше, чем друзьями, но ему все равно было сложно что-то возразить Директору.  
\- Спасешь даму в беде, я полагаю? – Риз не мог справиться с раздражением в голосе.  
\- Правильно полагаешь, принцесса, - отлично, еще одна кличка, которую он бы не хотел больше слышать.  
К несчастью, он был почти уверен, что Джек еще будет ее использовать, учитывая, что он никак не мог перестать смеяться.  
Риз почти встал на позицию, когда спокойная атмосфера, которая окружала их, резко изменилась.  
\- Твоя история подошла к концу, ублюдок!   
Риз услышал этот неожиданно резкий окрик и обернулся, застыв при виде открывшейся сцены. Фиона стояла в паре футов от Джека, маленький револьвер выскочил из ее длинного рукава, прикрепленный к какому-то механизму. Она направляла ствол на Джека, который замер, где стоял, и его взгляд был холоден, как лед, что обещало девушке неожиданную и болезненную смерть. Впервые Ризу довелось увидеть по-настоящему опасную сторону Джека.  
\- Что… что тут происходит? – спросил Риз, не слыша собственных слов.  
Они оба сразу же посмотрели на него.  
\- Тыковка, сейчас самое время использовать мой револьвер, - процедил Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы, глазами указывая на пушку у него в руках.  
\- Не вмешивайся, Риз, я не хочу тебя ранить, я пришла сюда разобраться с этим монстром. Господи, кто-то должен разобраться с этим психопатом-убийцей, - сказала Фиона, и ее голос просто сочился ядом. Она переводила взгляд с Риза на Джека, все еще держа последнего на мушке.  
\- Риззи, не слушай ее и используй чертов револьвер! – рявкнул Джек.  
Риз не знал, что делать. Он не мог просто дать девушке убить Джека. Он был виноват в том, что Джек сейчас был безоружен. Но он не хотел убивать и Фиону, ему хватило убийств на всю жизнь. К тому же, кто говорит, что он будет достаточно быстрым, чтобы не дать ей ранить Джека? Просчитав вероятности, Риз решил, что будет лучше всего наставить на Фиону ствол, но попытаться с ней договориться. Может, он сможет ее успокоить? К тому же, подняв оружие против нее, он обезопасит Джека.  
Он поднял пушку и направил ее на девушку, но она была быстрее. Прежде, чем он заметил, она выстрелила в него. В следующий момент револьвер вылетел у него из руки и приземлился на полу в паре футов от него.  
В этот момент Джек закричал и бросился на девушку, но не успел. Дистанция между ними была слишком большой, и через мгновение револьвер снова был направлен на него.  
\- Считай это предупреждением, Риз, в следующий раз я буду стрелять в тебя, а не в пистолет, - Фиона злобно глянула на Риза, а потом снова сосредоточилась на Джеке. – Я знаю, что он твой босс, и ты просто следуешь приказам. Я умею анализировать людей, и ты кажешься хорошим человеком, так что я не хочу тебя ранить. Мне не нравится убивать, в отличие от этого монстра.  
\- Не будь идиоткой, сучка, в тот момент, как ты спустишь курок, вся охрана накинется на тебя. Ты не выберешься отсюда живой, - выплюнул Джек, снисходительно смотря на девушку.  
\- Мне плевать. Единственная моя задача – убить тебя, и как только я покончу с этим, будет не важно, что произойдет со мной… Ты убил мою сестру, монстр, за это ты заплатишь.  
Неожиданно, все сложилось в голове у Риза, модная шляпка, поведение – это была сестра Саши. Она рассказывала ему о ней однажды, но Риз полагал, что это тоже была ложь. Получается, девушка действительно существовала, и теперь она хотела отомстить Джеку, который, на самом деле, даже не убивал ее сестру.  
Риз почувствовал, как его охватывает паника, он не мог дать Джеку умереть из-за своей глупой ошибки. Это он был достаточно наивным, чтобы дать Саше доступ к секретам Гипериона. Ему пришлось убить ее из-за собственной глупости, и теперь, потому что он не умел хорошо стрелять, жизнь Джека была в опасности. Нет, он не может дать ему заплатить за собственное решение.  
Риз был в растерянности, а время шло, ему надо было действовать, иначе Джек умрет. Момент был подходящим, чтобы использовать свои способности сирены… но он даже не знал, как это делать. Если он убьет Фиону так же, как убил Васкеза, есть большой шанс ранить Джека. К тому же, девушка хотела умереть за свое дело, так что даже если он ее атакует, она успеет выстрелить. Ему надо было придумать другой способ. Неожиданно, ему на ум пришла идея.  
\- Ну, я полагаю, ты неправильно меня оценила, - произнес Риз нарочито нагло, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно уверенней. – Мне нравится убивать. На самом деле, это я убил твою сестру.  
\- Воу, ты действительно хорошо натренировал их, Джек, они так легко идут на смерть за тебя, - сказала Фиона с жалостью в голосе, в то время как Джек непонимающе смотрел на Риза.  
Он пытался выражением лица передать «какого черта ты делаешь». Риз решил игнорировать его и придерживаться плана.  
\- Джек даже не знал Сашу, - при упоминании имени, внимание Фионы полностью переключилось на него. – С другой стороны, я был знаком с ней достаточно хорошо, особенно, когда пытал ее, чтобы добыть информацию о вашей маленькой организации.  
\- Ты лжешь! К тому же, Саша бы никогда ничего не сказала, - закричала Фиона, рука, которой она держала револьвер, задрожала.  
\- Парень, какого черта? Хватит пороть чушь! – на лице Джека читалась смесь злости и непонимания.   
\- О, да, она была крепким орешком. После каждого удара, после каждого вопроса о сообщниках, она только кашляла кровью и отвечала «пошел ты», - Риз, насколько смог, постарался сымитировать угрожающий голос. – Она продолжала повторять и повторять это, пока почти не потеряла сознание от боли. А я оставил ей много синяков и ран.  
Риз заметил, что Фиона была на взводе, было заметно, что она еле сдерживает себя. Он знал, что еще пара слов, и она спустит курок. Джек, с другой стороны, продолжал кричать ему, чтобы он «завязывал с этим дерьмом». Впервые Риз проигнорировал своего босса. Он хотел использовать информацию о Феликсе, он помнил, что Саша говорила, что он им был как отец, так что это должно было сработать. Риз только надеялся, что это не было очередной ложью.  
\- Но она сломалась, когда я сказал, что точно знаю, с кем она работает. Она просила от всей души не трогать ее сестру, Фиону, и Феликса, она говорила, что работает одна. Знаешь, мне на самом деле незачем было ее пытать, мне просто понравилось смотреть, как она ломается. И она сломалась. Саша начала плакать и умолять, для меня было удовольствием, наконец, спустить курок и послать пулю прямо сюда, - сказал Риз низким голосом, постучав себя по лбу указательным пальцем.  
После этого все произошло очень быстро. Фиона закричала изо всех сил и выстрелила, пуля попала прямо в правую руку Риза, ту, что показывала на лоб. Он почувствовал, как невыносимая боль поразила его тело. К счастью, пуля прошла не навылет, застряв у Риза в руке. Это была элементная электрическая пуля, которую он сам и сделал, какая ирония.  
Риз почувствовал, как невероятная сила проходит сквозь его тело, и закричал от боли, падая на колени и хватаясь за руку. Электричество продолжало разрывать его на части, проходя по нервам и суставам. Боль распространялась от места, куда попала пуля, и медленно ползла по его руке, заставляя корчиться от спазмов.  
Когда она почти достигла его груди, Риз почувствовал, что внутри него что-то проснулось. Какая-то внутренняя сила блокировала электричество, не давая ему пройти дальше. Будто две невероятные силы боролись внутри его тела. Он подумал, что это, должно быть, активировались его способности, не давая ему умереть, на что он с самого начала и надеялся. Это был плохой план, но это было единственное, что он смог придумать. Тем не менее, он не знал точно, умрет он или выживет.  
Последнее, что он запомнил, было злое лицо Красавчика Джека и тело Фионы, падающее на пол, ее безжизненные глаза смотрели прямо на него. А через мгновенье он почувствовал, как его обволакивает темнота, он больше не мог выдерживать боль, которая раздирала его тело, как когтями. Он просто хотел спать.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Когда Джек увидел, что глупая сучка спустила курок, время будто замедлилось. Он закричал, чтобы Риз пригнулся, но как кто-то может уклониться от пули? Следующее, что он увидел, была голубая вспышка электричества, которая прошила тело Риза, и он упал. Увидев, как он корчится от боли на полу, как электричество разрывает его тело, Джек пришел в ярость.  
Следующее, что осталось в памяти – как он держит револьвер, хотя он даже не мог вспомнить, как поднимал его, и стреляет элементной пулей в тело Фионы. Сначала – электрическая, чтобы сучка почувствовала боль, которую испытывал Риз. О, но он не собирался быть к ней снисходительным. Следующей была коррозийная, которая попала в ее уродливое лицо, расплавляя его, потом была огненная пуля, которая попала ей в руку, сжигая плоть. Еще несколько пуль, вероятно, попали уже в мертвое тело. Он подошел и пнул мертвую девушку, матерясь и не осознавая этого.  
\- Ты тупая, уродливая сука, - выплюнул он, еще несколько раз пнув тело, - если бы я мог тебя возродить каким-то образом, я бы с радостью сделал это, чтобы ты страдала подольше.  
На это короткое мгновение Джек не понимал, что происходит, как и всегда было с его приступами ярости. Он только слышал тонкий звук, когда потерял связь с реальностью. Когда он, наконец, очнулся, он посмотрел на изуродованное тело перед ним, а потом, с отчаянием, на другое, лежавшее не так далеко.  
А через секунду он уже был рядом с Ризом, рухнув на колени рядом с его телом. Джек знал, что не было шанса выжить после попадания элементной пули, особенно учитывая меткость стрелка, но он хотел надеяться. Он повернул Риза на спину и приложил ухо к его груди. На мгновение он был не уверен, не мерещится ли ему, но он точно услышал слабое сердцебиение. Он осмотрел Риза и увидел, что его грудь поднимается и опускается, он все еще дышал, хоть и неглубоко. Это было ебаное чудо.  
Он положил голову Риза к себе на колени и гладил по волосам, пока звонил своей команде по ЭХО-комму. Джек заметил, что его руки трясутся.  
\- Джек, сэр, - ответил солдат, ответственный за миссию на Пандоре.  
\- Быстро, блять, иди на стрельбище срочно и возьми с собой медиков. Я хочу видеть вас здесь через пятнадцать секунд, не больше, - яростно выплюнул Джек и отключился, зная, что скоро парень будет тут, только из страха перед ним. Как он и предсказывал, солдат ворвался в комнату через пару минут, медики шли прямо за ним.  
\- В него стреляли элементной пулей, но он все еще дышит. Осмотрите его и оцените ущерб, - резко отдал Джек приказ, продолжая поглаживать Риза по голове, не оставляя бесчувственного мальчишку.  
Только после того, как на него многозначительно посмотрел член команды медиков, он осторожно положил Риза на пол и отошел, давая им место.  
Джек продолжал нервно ходить туда-сюда по комнате, нетерпеливо ожидая новостей о состоянии мальчишки. После того, что показалось ему вечностью, к нему подошел один из медиков.  
\- Ну? Насколько все плохо? – спросил Джек, остановившись, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, адреналин все еще гулял по его крови.  
\- Учитывая, что стрелок стоял рядом, как и то, что это была элементная пуля, я бы сказал, что это чудо, что он еще жив.  
\- Я вам, блять, плачу не за то, что вы говорите очевидные вещи! – огрызнулся Джек. Он бесился от беспокойства и недостатка информации.  
\- Точно… простите, сэр. Если верить нашему быстрому мед-скану, весь ущерб на себя приняла его правая рука. Мы не уверены, как это произошло, но пуля могла быть бракованной, или ему просто повезло. И все же, его положение крайне тяжелое, я бы предложил под анестезией отправить его обратно на Гелиос, как можно быстрее, - сказал медик, нервно смотря на изуродованное тело, лежащее рядом.  
\- Я… я полагаю, следует назначить операцию на завтра. Мышцы в его правой руке полностью порваны, так что пользоваться он ей больше не сможет. Ее придется ампутировать, тем не менее, плечо чудесным образом не было затронуто, поэтому я предлагаю поставить роботизированный протез так быстро, как возможно, пока нервы в плече все еще живы и можно будет все легко сделать.  
Джек расслабился, он боялся, что его ждут менее приятные новости. Механическая рука… была не таким уж страшным делом, учитывая, через что прошло тело Риза. То, что он выжил уже было благословением. Он не мог поверить, что Риз был достаточно глупым, чтобы играть в героя. Почему он дал в себя стрелять? Почему пожертвовал собой ради Джека? Никто и никогда не делал для него ничего такого без скрытого мотива… но сейчас было не время думать об этом.  
\- Окей, ты, усердный чувак, - Джек повернулся к солдату, который стоял у входа. – Отвези Риза в госпиталь на Гелиосе и позаботься о том, чтобы они сделали все так хорошо, насколько возможно, я за все заплачу. Я хочу, чтобы его протез был лучшим из лучших, понял?  
После того, как солдат кивнул, Джек продолжил.  
\- Возьми корабль, на котором мы прилетели, и закажи сюда еще один. Если бы я мог, я бы полетел с вами, но мне надо позаботиться о том, чтобы все ублюдки из организации этой суки, - Джек показал на труп, - были повешены на собственных кишках посреди пустыни. Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, потом не смогу их отследить.  
\- Понял, сэр, я позабочусь о нем, - сказал солдат, кивнув головой в шлеме в сторону Риза.  
\- Лучше бы так, потому что если я выясню, что с ним что-то случилось, ты присоединишься к повешенным, - Джек с угрозой посмотрел на солдата, который только громко сглотнул. – Как тебя зовут? И сними чертов шлем.  
Охранник снял свой шлем, из-под которого показались светлые короткие волосы, такая же короткая бородка и проколотые нос и ухо.  
\- Я Август, сэр.  
\- Ну, тогда Август, лучше тебе постараться, - Джек указал на Риза, - потому что это очень ценный груз.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Риз медленно открыл глаза, его ослепил яркий свет. От этого его голова сразу заболела, заставив его зажмурить глаза, чтобы уменьшить яркость. Он хотел поднять правую руку, но понял, что не может двигаться и запаниковал. Ему было больно, и в то же время, тело было будто набито ватой и ничего не чувствовало. Он даже не чувствовал простыню, на которой лежал. Где он вообще был?  
\- Привет, парень, помедленней. Тебя накачали обезболкой, - сказал голос справа.  
Риз повернул голову и увидел светловолосого человека у своей кровати.  
\- Где я?  
\- Медицинский корпус на Гелиосе.  
Это было бессмысленно, Риз помнил, что был на Пандоре. Джек собирался учить его стрелять, а потом… Фиона…  
\- В меня стреляли… - сказал Риз, ни к кому не обращаясь, все еще шокированный.  
\- Ага, но тебе чертовски повезло, парень, пуля уничтожила только твою правую руку. Красавчик Джек послал меня с тобой, чтобы я позаботился о том, чтобы тебе дали лучшее лечение, и операция прошла удачно. Я Август, кстати, - сказал блондин.  
\- Какая операция?  
\- Ну, мне жаль тебе это говорить, но твоя правая рука очень пострадала. Ее собираются заменить робо-протезом.  
Они ампутируют ему руку? Нет, это неправильно, он помнил, как его силы боролись с электричеством. Если честно, он надеялся либо умереть в процессе, либо проснуться здоровым, ампутация руки не входила в план.  
\- Мне нельзя поставить роботизированную руку! – сказал Риз в панике, садясь на кровати.  
Этот Август осторожно заставил его лечь назад. Если честно, даже без этого Риз не смог бы сам встать, его тело практически не слушалось из-за полученных травм.  
\- Я программист, мне нужны обе мои руки. Я конструирую точные приборы, нельзя заменять мне руку!  
\- Тише, парень, не волнуйся, Джек позаботился, чтобы тебе дали лучшую технику. Я слышал, новые хромированные руки такие же точные, как настоящие. Не беспокойся. К тому же, не то, чтобы у тебя был выбор, все мышцы твоей правой руки практически разорваны на части, - вот это была неприятная мысль.  
\- Теперь отдохни, медики скоро будут тут, а потом начнут процедуру. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Красавчик Джек очень беспокоится за тебя, - сказал Август и встал, идя к двери. – Приободрись, парень, бывают вещи и похуже робо-руки, это не так и плохо.  
Он сказал это и имел наглость подмигнуть ему, прежде чем выйти.  
Ризу хотелось расплакаться. Может робо-рука и не была худшим вариантом для военного, но она точно сильно помешает его работе. Риз не мог представить, как он работает над мелкими деталями с робо-рукой, которая была менее мобильна, чем человеческая.  
Риз не жалел о своем решении, он был рад, что в Джека не стреляли. Иначе он бы точно был мертв, у Джека не было способностей сирены, которые помогли бы ему справиться с уроном. Но что Риз ненавидел, так это чувство бесполезности. Наконец-то, он стал главой Программирования, был ответственен за последние улучшения для оружия Гипериона. Потеряв правую руку, он распрощается с карьерой.  
Риз услышал, как к комнате приближается команда медиков, и он начал задыхаться, думая о мрачных возможностях впереди. Только если… он повернет то, что казалось безвыходной ситуацией, себе на пользу. Когда команда вошла в комнату, он уже понял план действий.  
\- Мистер Риз, как вы знаете, вам придется перенести операцию на правой руке, мы заменим ее роботизированной, - сказал член команды.  
\- Да, я знаю это. Это ведь будет лучшая техника, так?  
\- Да, конечно, мы заменим вашу руку новейшей хромированной рукой, мы уверены, что вы даже не заметите разницы в использовании, - объяснил человек.  
\- Ну, к несчастью, я замечу, и также заметит Джек, вы знаете, кто я? – Риз старался говорить уверенно. – Я создал все элементные улучшения плюс еще и гравитационные гранаты. Очень важно, чтобы мои руки были максимально точны.  
\- И они будут, могу вас заверить.  
\- Нет. Нет, не можете. Вы знаете это, я знаю это, Красавчик Джек знает это. А он не тот человек, который обойдется полумерами. Робо-рука не будет эффективна, не если я хочу быть полезен Джеку.  
\- И что вы предлагаете? – спросил другой мужчина, не понимая, что Риз имеет в виду.  
\- Что для того, чтобы компенсировать мобильность в моей руке, вам надо также поставить мне… глазной ЭХО-имплант.  
\- Но сэр, вы знаете процент смертности при этой операции?! – спросил мужчина, повышая голос.  
\- 7% на удачу, я знаю, - обычно Риз бы не стал рисковать, но шансы выжить после выстрела элементной пулей были близки нулю, а он жив.  
Судя по тому, что было написано в книге о силах сирены, которую ему дал Джек, он должен пережить процедуру. Если кто и может выжить, то Риз лучший кандидат.  
\- Джек особенно просил об этом. Он бы не стал вкладывать в меня столько денег, если бы я не приносил ему прибыль. Он делает это не по доброте душевной, - тут доктора посмотрели друг на друга, явно веря этому аргументу.  
\- И все же, нас предупредили только о руке, которую заказал Джек, - слабо запротестовал один из них.  
\- О, а вы хотите позвонить ему и спросить? Давайте, но я не уверен, что он будет рад отвлечься от дел, чтобы прояснить то, что и так очевидно. Мы все знаем, что лучший момент для установки ЭХО-глаза – вместе с робо-рукой, - объяснил Риз и понадеялся, что доктора будут слишком напуганы, чтобы звонить Джеку.  
Через мгновение тишины, главный врач, наконец, заговорил.  
\- Ладно, готовьтесь к процедуре. Сестра, пожалуйста, подготовьте двойную дозу анестезии. Операция будет дольше, чем ожидалось.  
Кажется, его план сработал, и доктора установят ему ЭХО-глаз. Возможности, которые он ему даст, вместе с робо-рукой, были безграничны. Для его работы это будет очень удобно, он станет быстрее просчитывать, лучше взламывать, быстрее получать доступ. Ему не терпелось проверить… оставалось пережить операцию. Риз надеялся, что сделал правильный выбор, и что его силы его не подведут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Драма наступает! И вы ребят портите все веселье, слишком многие из вас догадались, что Риз потеряет руку на Пандоре :Р Но никто ведь не догадался, что Мистер Усердный будет играть большую роль, так? :D  
> Покойтесь с миром, сестрички, мне они очень нравятся, но, черт возьми, истории нужен был толчок.  
> Спасибо за то, что поддерживаете меня, вы самые лучшие! <3
> 
> Примечания переводчика.   
> Ок-кей… Нет, правда, я люблю этот фик но не могу не отметить что ПРОГРАМИСТУ нафиг не нужна мелкая моторика, как разработчику. Более того, ни один металлический протез не вернет мелкую моторику настоящих рук просто за счет материала. И, к слову, учитывая оф. инфу каноничный Риз как раз забил на потерю определенной мелкой моторики в пользу удобства _программирования_ которую давала механика… Короче, Риз, не парься, найди человека с руками не из жопы и занимайся спокойно разработками, а сборку доверь подчиненным. Ведь стоит только попросить Джека, и тебе их дадут)   
> Август работает на Гиперион? Ну… Кушать всем хочется, а исполнитель он хороший.  
> Фиону и Сашу все еще дико жаль. Люблю их, ничего не могу поделать (  
> А, еще, Риз в каноне довольно-таки спокойно (особенно на фоне Вона) относится к убийствам тех, кто угрожает ему или его друзьям.   
> Но все это фигня, и мы просто любим, чтобы Риз страдал, ведь так? Так?! Я же не один такой?!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Это за то, что пошел против меня.  
Последовал громкий звук.  
\- Это за то, что имел наглость думать, что твоя маленькая дерьмовая организация может убить меня.  
Еще один громкий звук.  
\- А это… - сказал Джек, тяжело дыша, его глаза опасно блестели, - за то, что испортил то, что принадлежит МНЕ!  
Он с яростным криком выпустил еще несколько пуль в тело старого мужчины, которое лежало на земле. Тот был уже давно мертв, но это не остановило Джека, жажда мести была слишком сильна.  
Он провел пару часов, собирая информацию об организации, в которой состояли Саша и Фиона. У него была достаточно разветвленная сеть шпионов на Пандоре, так что получить информацию о мелкой шайке было несложно. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы найти их лидера – Феликса, но никто не мог избежать гнева Красавчика Джека, безжизненное тело, лежащее перед ним, было тому лучшим доказательством.  
Как только он уверился, что все люди, ответственные за покушение на него, были либо мертвы, либо их пытали, Джек вернулся на базу. Он постарался скорее свернуть все дела, которыми занимался, пока не начался весь этот хаос. Джек закончил все как можно быстрее, его мысли витали в другом месте. Он хотел вернуться на Гелиос так быстро, как возможно.  
Было уже далеко за полдень, когда он поднялся на борт корабля, который отправил на Пандору Август. Все это время его мучил один вопрос – почему Риз принял за него пулю? Вопреки тому, что можно было подумать, он не был благодарен, нет, Красавчик Джек был в ярости. Какое право Риз имел защищать его, если у него не хватало на это сил? Джек был Исполнительным Директором Гипериона, еб твою мать, он мог справиться с такой ситуацией сам. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Риз стал его живым щитом.  
Честно сказать, он не знал, что мальчишка такой. Он всегда был скованным и сдержанным, так что Джек не знал, откуда взялась его смелость… или это была глупость? Если дело было в этом, тогда ему было проще понять всю ситуацию, но факт оставался фактом, Риз принял пулю за Джека, и тот не понимал, почему. Никто и никогда не делал такого для него, чего Риз собирался достичь? То, что он выжил, было явным чудом. Скорей всего, дело было в бракованной пуле, иначе Риза бы поджарило электричество.  
Единственный возможный ответ был в том, что Риз хотел пожертвовать собой ради Джека, не получая ничего взамен. Это была странная мысль. Часть его была довольна, но другая часть была взволнована, он просто не знал, как реагировать на такое выражение верности. Мальчишка точно был особенным. Ризу очень повезло, что он выжил, и хотя потеря руки была наилучшим выходом, для него это было большой жертвой, и Джек очень опасался за него.  
Но факт оставался фактом, Красавчик Джек был в ярости. Он хотел вернуться на Гелиос как можно быстрее и сказать парню все, что думал. Операция уже должна была закончиться. Джек на мгновение задумался, пойдет ли ему механическая рука. Он специально заказал самую новую модель, чтобы заменить его настоящую руку. Большинство роботизированных рук были огромными и не очень точными, они были хороши для битвы, но не для чего более. Ризу было нужно кое-что получше, что-то, что позволит ему продолжить работу. Недавно вышедшая модель от Гипериона должна идеально подойти – более изящная, подходящая фигуре Риза, а движения ее пальцев были так же точны, как у настоящей руки.  
Когда Джек, наконец, прибыл на космическую станцию, он сразу направился в медицинское крыло. Ему нужно было увидеть Риза, нужно было знать, что он в порядке. С того момента, как он увидел, как Риз, не двигаясь, лежит на полу, он не мог выбросить эту картинку из головы. Она ощущалась тяжелой постоянной болью в затылке, ему надо было увидеть мальчишку и удостовериться, что он жив, потому что только так он сможет наорать на него за то, что тот был чертовым идиотом.  
Когда он зашел в отделение хирургии, он увидел солдата, которого послал вместе с Ризом. Как там его звали? Казалось, что солдат был очень ответственным, охраняя парня даже после операции. Джек думал, что он его больше не увидит, как только Риза доставят в медицинское крыло. Точно Мистер Усердный. Надо его повысить.  
\- Эй, ты… Август, так? Ты можешь идти. Я так понимаю, операция прошла удачно? – проходя мимо, спросил Джек, не собираясь останавливаться и говорить с солдатом.  
Тем не менее, тот обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, так что Джек сразу понял, что что-то не так и почувствовал неприятную тяжесть в животе.  
\- Что такое?! Скажи мне! – потребовал он, схватив мужчину за ворот куртки.  
Солдат успел переодеться в обычную одежду, желтой брони рядом не было.  
\- Красавчик Джек, сэр, было небольшое осложнение, - запинаясь ответил Август, стараясь не отводить глаза.  
\- Какое к хуям осложнение! – Джек очень старался держать ярость в узде, если он убьет его до того, как все узнает, лучше не станет. – Говори!  
\- Ну, я ждал тут, пока операция закончится, они сказали, что это займет не больше трех часов, так что на четвертый час я начал волноваться. Я спросил одну из сестер, которая вышла из операционной комнаты об этом, и она сказала мне, что руку уже присоединили, но что вторая процедура займет гораздо больше времени.  
\- Какая нахуй вторая процедура? – спросил Джек, злость и беспокойство смешивались в его голосе.  
С Ризом было еще что-то не так, те некомпетентные идиоты на Пандоре что-то упустили?  
\- Это я и спросил, сэр. Я сказал, что он должен был пройти операцию по установке руки, как вы и сказали. Мне не говорили о каких-то еще операциях, - медленно объяснил Август, стараясь как-то успокоить Джека.  
Это не сработало, так что Август попытался подготовиться к взрыву.  
\- Так какого черта ему понадобилась дополнительная операция, что-то еще было не так?! – процедил Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы, его терпение истончалось с каждой секундой.  
\- Ему ставят ЭХО-глаз, - пробормотал Август, закрывая глаза, ожидая неизбежного.  
Неожиданно, ничего не произошло, вместо этого Джек отпустил его куртку. Август посмотрел на Директора и увидел его пустой взгляд.  
\- ЭХО-глаз..? – пробормотал Джек себе под нос, его мысли где-то блуждали.  
Воспоминания обо всех, кто прошел операцию, вставали перед его глазами. Он раньше думал, что ЭХО-глаза будут будущим Гипериона, он узнал о технологии еще работая на Тесситера, и улучшил ее так, что вместе с роботизированной рукой он станет быстрее любого существующего компьютера. Он увеличит способности пользователя к когнитивным возможностям, как минимум, на восемьдесят процентов.  
Казалось, что будущее корпорации стоит за этими имплантами, но это было до того, как он начал получать отчеты об испытуемых, которые стали волонтерами для проведения операции. Как только Джек захватил власть в Гиперионе, он начал тестирования. Он помнил, как читал отчеты, которые получал… всю тысячу.

Тестовый объект номер 1  
Умер от обильной кровопотери прежде, чем был установлен имплант.

Тестовый объект номер 2  
Умер во время операции, точная причина неизвестна.

Тестовый объект номер 37  
ЭХО-имплант не был соединен с механической рукой. Пациент умер от последовавшей травмы.

Тестовый объект номер 534  
ЭХО-имплант был успешно установлен, но после пробуждения объект не смог выдержать боль. Умер вскоре после.

Из всех испытуемых выжило лишь семеро, но никто из них не смог использовать ЭХО-глаз на полную, их ценность была только выше среднего. Джек продолжал вспоминать, стараясь не думать о неминуемом конце, к которому это приведет. Семь объектов, которые выжили, были выбраны за свою физическую силу, они были гораздо сильнее Риза. Одним из них был Вильгельм, который мог голыми руками крушить черепа. Как кто-то такой хрупкий, как Риз мог пережить такую боль?  
\- Почему? – спросил Джек Августа, вся его ярость сразу улетучилась, он чувствовал только онемение и пустоту.  
\- Они сказали, что он сказал, что вы приказали. Что иначе он будет бесполезен, - тихо сказал Август. – Сэр, если бы они меня предупредили, я бы сказал, что такого приказа от вас не было, простите.  
\- Нет, ничего, - сказал Джек, его лицо все еще ничего не выражало. – Если он хочет умереть, только чтобы сбежать, пусть будет так. По крайней мере, теперь я понимаю, откуда взялась его смелость. Он просто просил убить его.  
\- Сэр, я не уверен… - попытался возразить Август, но Джек его не слушал.  
\- Но скорее ад замерзнет, чем я отпущу его без боя. Он моя чертова собственность и никто не может так просто отбирать мои вещи! – сказал Джек с мрачной решимостью на лице, его взгляд неожиданно стал далеким и опасным. – Если он думает, что может просто убить себя, тогда я сделаю ему сюрприз…  
Помимо чистой физической силы тестовых объектов, которые выжили, во время операции происходило событие, которое помогало им справиться с болью. Всех людей, которые выжили, будили на краткое мгновение во время операции, боль была невыносимой, но это, вероятно, помогало телу справиться с ней прежде, чем человек приходил в сознание. Как будто боль подавалась малыми дозами, так что тело к ней привыкало.  
Джек нашел операционную и ворвался в нее. В первый момент медики хотели его остановить, но как только увидели, кто он, они просто отступили, давая ему доступ к Ризу, который лежал без сознания на операционном столе, его рука уже была присоединена, хоть еще и не действовала. Ему уже поставили ЭХО-глаз, но порт все еще устанавливали. Вокруг было много крови.  
\- Будите его, - сказал Джек безэмоционально, его пустые глаза изучали безжизненное на первый взгляд тело.  
\- Сэр, это может убить мальчика, - сказал главный хирург.  
Джек невесело рассмеялся.  
\- И что не убьет его? Шансы выжить во время этой операции почти равны нулю, я знаю, я читал доклады. Единственный его шанс в том, чтобы приучить его к боли. Двух минут должно хватить. Потом можете его усыпить обратно.  
В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина, когда никто не решался возразить. Джек видел, что они понимали его правоту, но знал, что они колеблются. Будить кого-то в таком состоянии, даже на две минуты, было невыносимо для пациента. Это было, как сказать – хэй, я сдеру кожу с твоего лица, но это займет только две минуты. Иногда две минуты могут показаться вечностью.  
Джек увидел, как один из команды вышел из комнаты и вернулся со шприцом. Он ввел шприц в капельницу и посмотрел на Красавчика Джека еще раз, прежде чем ввести препарат, который разбудит мальчика. После того, как Директор кивнул, доктор продолжил. Джек сглотнул, неожиданно засомневавшись в своем решении… но это был единственный способ для мальчишки выжить… к тому же, Риз сам это выбрал. Джек мог дать ему все, но он выбрал это. Да будет так.  
\- Быстро, все держите его, он будет метаться, и мы не можем дать ему испортить нашу работу, - приказал врач, и сразу, как только все члены медицинской команды взяли его за руки и ноги, Риз начал медленно просыпаться. Джек почти слышал обратный отсчет у себя в голове, ожидая и нервничая. Четыре, три, два, один…  
\- АААААААААААААГХХХ, - заорал Риз изо всех сил, его глаза широко раскрылись, Джек никогда не слышал, чтобы он так орал.  
Казалось, что через этот крик Джек мог чувствовать его боль.  
\- Остаа… стаха… нет… - орал Риз, всхлипывая.  
Казалось, что он был зверем в агонии, просящим кого-то окончить его жизнь, положить конец боли. Это выглядело тошнотворно.  
Увидев, что мальчишка все сильнее мечется, Джек решил остановить Риза, взяв его за плечи. Еще одна минута, говорил он сам себе. В своей жизни Джек пытал много людей и видел много ужасных вещей, которые хотел бы забыть, но это… это было, пожалуй, худшим. Когда Риз открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, его лицо было искажено от ужасной боли, Джек почувствовал, как тает его решимость.  
\- Дж… ее… к, - мальчик узнал его, не смотря на боль, которая, вероятно, каленым железом жгла его мозг, нервы были все еще чувствительные из-за операции. – Пр… ошу.  
Риз мучительно застонал, всхлипывая. Слезы стекали по его лицу из правого глаза, из ЭХО-импланта шла кровь. Вид был отвратительный.  
Джек хотел что-то сказать, но почувствовал, что его горло сжимается, не давая произнести ни слова. Он растерянно смотрел на парня, который выбрал это вместо него. Горечь, боль и отчаяние смешивались на лице Джека. Он даже не понял, когда снова ввели анестезию, и Риз впал в бессознательное состояние, наконец, освобожденный от боли.  
Джек быстро вышел из операционной вскоре после, крик все еще звучал в его голове. Он даже не понял, что вернулся к себе домой на 45й этаж. Он не помнил, как пришел сюда, его разум был пуст.  
Молящий взгляд Риза не оставлял его, его глаза отчаянно просили о помощи. На мгновение Джек просто хотел сделать это, помочь мальчику покончить с болью, убить его, как он и хотел. Может, ему и стоило…  
\- Нет, черт возьми! – закричал Джек, охваченный яростью. – Ты предал меня!  
Джек кричал так, будто мальчик стоял перед ним.  
\- Это твоя вина, ты заслужил боль, - он кричал, а его кулаки побелели от того, как он их сжимал.  
Ему не стало легче, отчаяние подстегивало его ярость, как бывало и раньше, разум Джека отключился.  
В такие моменты, Джек не понимал, что делал, как будто его мозг уходил в перезагрузку, а его тело действовало само. Он был похож на психа голиафа, крича и разбивая все вокруг. К счастью, он был один, и страдали только его вещи.  
Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, он посмотрел вокруг и увидел сломанную мебель. Его огромный телевизор лежал на полу, из экрана торчала ножка стула. Книги и бумаги были разбросаны по полу, стеклянные осколки лежали тут и там. Джек посмотрел вокруг и начал тяжело дышать. Ему не хватало воздуха, будто он тонул.  
Он пошел в ванну, тяжело оперся на раковину, его руки дрожали, когда он схватился за холодный фарфор. Он все еще задыхался, его пальцы лихорадочно искали металлические застежки маски. Он нервно открепил их одну за другой и дал маске упасть на пол, его дыхание все еще было тяжелым, но медленно успокаивалось.  
Он посмотрел на отражение в зеркале, на него смотрел человек, которого он давно не видел. Он казался испуганным и потерянным, отвратительный шрам сразу бросался в глаза. Он потрогал себя за щеку и почувствовал там влагу, он не мог… Джек сполз на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене. У него не было панических атак со времени, когда он жил с бабушкой.  
\- Я говорила тебе, мальчик, никто не любит тебя, - злобный голос звучал в его памяти.  
\- Уйди! – заорал Джек, стукнув кулаком по полу, сгорбившись.  
\- Ты не можешь никому доверять, все хотят достать тебя, - голос был неумолим.  
Джек закрыл уши руками, замотав головой, как будто это могло помочь перестать слышать голос в голове. Все его тело дрожало, он помнил, как бабушка жестоко била его, вколачивая в него каждое свое слово. У нее для этого был любимый инструмент. Джек все еще помнил, как она била его по спине.  
\- Даже твоя дочь ненавидела тебя так, что убила себя.  
Энджел… Ему пришлось сдерживать силы Энджел после того, что она сделала со своей мамой. Она не могла контролировать себя, это нужно было сделать. Но он смог полюбить ее, он хотел, чтобы она была в безопасности, он даже решил простить ее после того, как она предала его и работала с искателями хранилища, чтобы уничтожить его. Но она…  
\- Папа, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать… ты придурок.  
Это было больно, очень больно. Иногда он все еще слышал ее холодный голос, когда она говорила те слова. Она решила, что ей лучше умереть, чем быть с ним рядом, и правду сказать, так решил и Риз. Он сделал ровно то же самое. Сначала пуля, потом ЭХО-глаз… почему просто не убить себя вместо того, чтобы проходить через такую невозможную боль? Он так отчаянно хотел убежать от него? Он так его презирал, что был готов пойти на такие жесткие меры?

—o.o— —o.o—

Джек сидел в тишине своей комнаты так долго, что ему это показалось вечностью. Он смотрел перед собой, его взгляд был расфокусирован. Его голова кружилась от воспоминаний о том, что произошло с ним за день. Неожиданно зазвонил его ЭХО-комм. Он знал, что ему позвонят рано или поздно, и он ждал этого звонка. Он вынул часы, которые были подсоединены к сети, и принял входящий звонок, не говоря ни слова, ожидая, чтобы звонящий сказал, что хотел. Через мгновение тишины, он услышал дрожащий голос.  
\- Красавчик Джек, сэр, мы закончили операцию и попытались разбудить объект. Мы сделали все по стандартам, глаз был имплантирован именно так…  
\- Он умер? – прервал его Джек спокойным голосом.  
На мгновение наступила тишина.  
\- …Да.  
\- Я так и думал. Еще что-то? – спросил Джек безжизненным голосом.  
\- Хммм нет, сэр… ух, что нам делать с телом?  
\- Какого черта мне знать… что вы делаете обычно с мертвым телом, - сказал Джек и отсоединился.  
Он взял с пола маску, приложил ее к своему лицу со шрамом и медленно закрыл все крепления, одно за другим. Когда он закончил, он встал и посмотрел в зеркало на свое помятое отражение. Джек провел рукой по волосам и поправил куртку, стараясь выглядеть более-менее презентабельно. Он вышел из квартиры и пошел к лифту. Он был Исполнительным Директором, и у него была работа.  
Все было нормально, так было лучше. Джек продолжал повторять это себе. Привязываться к кому-то было бесполезно, ничего из этого хорошего не выходило. Он этого не планировал, это просто произошло, но было лучше, что это закончилось раньше, чем позже. Люди были слабостью, и его эмоции были показателем. У него не было времени на глупые чувства. У него была компания, которой нужно было управлять, вещи, которые нужно делать, действительно важные вещи, он проживет, не отвлекаясь на это. К тому же, Риз был с ним не до конца честен… он ненавидел Джека, как и все остальные близкие. Не то, чтобы Джек беспокоился…  
Единственное, что было плохо, так это то, что он потерял своего лучшего программиста. Он надеялся, что Риз в будущем сможет разработать новые удачные проекты. Это было обидно. Ничего больше… Может, еще еда, он привык есть вкусную еду, так что возвращаться к кренделькам будет фигово, но он справится, как всегда.  
И была еще одна вещь, о которой Красавчик Джек старался не думать. Это было чувство привязанности. Недавно он заметил, что всякий раз, когда он возвращался на Гелиос или просто заканчивал работу, было что-то, чего он ждал. У него никогда ничего такого не было, а если и было, это успевали отнять прежде, чем он разбирался в своих чувствах. Конечно, у него была работа, он часто был в восторге от новых проектов или убийств, но привязанность была другим делом. Это была прочная штука. Что-то простое и, говоря правду, немного приземленное, но это было и это было приятно.  
Но так было лучше, все было хорошо. Парень выбрал свою судьбу и скатертью дорога. Он заслуживал это, так было лучше. Так было лучше, так было лучше, так было лучше… продолжал повторять себе Джек, выходя из лифта.  
Впервые в жизни он был рад, что мог спрятать за маской свое лицо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Эта глава короче, чем обычно, так что я решила ее выложить бонусом.  
> Так что, во-первых, не убивайте меня за открытый конец, и во-вторых, пожалуйста, обнимите Джека.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Ну, я вообще-то считаю, что ЭХО-импланты Риза скорее сложная и безумно дорогая игрушка, чем смертельно опасная, но это, опять таки, мое мнение, а автору явно нужна была боль и страдания как толчок к развитию отношений, так что я не осуждаю)   
> И да, блин, мотивация Джека канонично не настолько… странная. Скорее я бы поверил, что он будет в ярости из-за того, что Риз мог подумать, что Сам Красавчик Джек может с какой-то ситуацией не справиться, а вот то, что ради него жертвуют жизнью, как мне кажется, должно быть для Джека естественным ходом вещей. В конце концов, все мы помним того, молодого и амбициозного, Джека с комплексом героя, готового пожертвовать собой ради других *смахивает слезу* так что эта мысль не должна быть ему уж абсолютно чуждой. И уж точно у Джека должно хватить мозгов, чтобы понять, что подобный путь самоубийства слишком сложен! Что мешало пулю в голову пустить, благо доступ к пушкам есть? Не учитывая того, что самоубийство – вообще не стиль Риза. Хотя факт сумасшествия Джека тоже отрицать нельзя, он хоть и гений в бизнесе и инженерии, но, тем не менее, полный псих.  
> Я не могу остановиться в своем психоанализе героев. Поговорите со мной, кто-нибудь!


	16. Chapter 16

Риз проснулся и запаниковал. Все, что он видел вокруг себя – темноту. Он умер? Нет, если об этом может говорить боль во всем теле. Болело все, но особенно сильно – правое плечо и левый висок. Там боль была особенно острой, но не невыносимой. Он потрогал место, которое болело больше всего левой рукой, и был удивлен, когда его пальцы коснулись чего-то холодного и металлического. Неожиданно он все ясно вспомнил. Как Фиона стреляла в него, операцию, невероятную боль, которую он чувствовал несколько мгновений и лицо Джека, показавшееся ему незнакомым из-за эмоций, которых он раньше никогда на нем не видел.  
Означало ли это, что операция по установке роботизированной руки и ЭХО-глаза была удачной? И если так, почему вокруг так темно? Неожиданно ему на ум пришла пугающая мысль, ужас распространился по всему его телу подобно волне, так что пальцы заледенели. Он потерял зрение во время операции? Нет, нет-нет, это не могло быть правдой, этого не могло быть. Что он наделал? Он и не предполагал, что это произойдет.  
Не зная, где он находится, видя только тьму, Риз почувствовал, что страх парализует его. Он попытался быстро встать, но тут же врезался во что-то головой. Еще не привыкший к своей металлической руке, он ощупал все вокруг левой рукой. Вокруг были стены. Он лежал в какой-то небольшой коробке, такой, в которой было место только для него. Он… он был в гробу?  
Риз почувствовал новую волну паники, когда начал стучать кулаками и звать на помощь. Когда он особенно сильно пнул стенку ногами, он услышал легкий скрип и увидел полоску света. Спасибо Господи, он не ослеп. Он пнул стенку еще и еще раз, пока не понял, что это была какая-то дверца. Риз быстро открыл ее и выполз наружу из тесного пространства. Когда он оказался снаружи, он увидел просторную белую комнату с рядом раковин с одной стороны и стеной, заполненной дверцами с другой.  
Он был в чертовом морге. Неудивительно, что было так холодно! Риз поежился и постарался согреться, растирая закоченевшее тело рукой. К счастью, его не раздели, черные брюки и рубашка без рукавов все еще оставались на нем, но вот ботинок нигде не было. На его рубашке все еще были видны следы крови. Он стоял босой посреди морга Гелиоса, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Риз подошел к длинному зеркалу над раковинами и посмотрел на свое отражение. То, что он увидел, поразило его. Его правый глаз все еще был карим, но его левый теперь светился ярко-голубым. Еще он увидел порт у себя на виске, который и болел так сильно. Он легко дотронулся до него и зашипел от боли, кожа рядом с ним все еще была слишком чувствительной, так что стоило поберечься.  
Риз посмотрел на свою роботизированную руку, которой, наконец, решил попробовать воспользоваться. Он сжал и разжал кулак, сначала движения были странными, но потом стали все более и более естественными. Удивительно, но его хромированная рука была точной, почти как настоящая… Так что он, на самом деле, рискнул жизнью не из-за чего, потому что мог продолжать работать и с роботизированной рукой. Риз был удивлен тому, насколько она была продвинутой, он никогда не видел такой модели, так что не мог поверить, когда врачи говорили, что она будет, как живая. Наверное, она стоила целое состояние…  
Он снова посмотрел в зеркало и изучил свои разные глаза – обладать ЭХО-глазом было чертовски круто, он не мог поверить, что его план сработает. Конечно, это было достаточно безрассудно… и глупо, так рисковать своей жизнью, но в этот момент он почувствовал, что оно того стоило. Но, во-первых, конечно, надо было проверить, работает ли он. Риз быстро активировал глаз, который поменял свой цвет на золотой, когда он увидел различные опции сканирования. Он сфокусировался на стопке бумаг, лежавших на маленьком столике в углу. Он просканировал их быстро, пока не дошел до своего имени. Ему надо было кое-что еще проверить.  
Риз раскрыл ладонь своей роботизированной руки и приказал появиться дисплею. И вот он, файл, который четко отобразился на мониторе, спроецированном его рукой. Теперь он мог читать файлы даже не трогая страницы – это было охуенно круто. Возможность быстро получать информацию из отчетов или баз данных сильно ускорит его работу.  
Риз быстро просмотрел файл, надеясь найти информацию о том, как оказался в таком положении.

Имя: Риз  
Причина смерти: Неудачная операция по установке ЭХО-глаза. Не зарегистрировано признаков жизни после выведения пациента из-под анестезии.  
Время смерти: 19 апреля, 11:38

Риз проверил текущую дату… он умер два дня назад. Как это произошло? Каким образом он все еще дышит, если врачи сказали, что он не показывал признаков жизни? Если только… он смутно помнил, что когда читал о лечебных способностях сирен, то узнал, что если она попадала в опасную для жизни ситуацию, сирена впадала в своеобразную кому и давала силам исцелить себя. Риз предполагал, что кому можно будет выявить, и что у него хотя бы будет чертово сердцебиение, но выходило, что не так. А может оно и было, но такое слабое, что даже врачи его не смогли определить. Черт, если бы он знал, способности сирен все еще были для него загадкой, как и для всего остального мира.  
Если он умер, то его друзья, вероятно, слышали об этом, так что ему нужно было удостовериться, что они в порядке. И Джек… Риз еще раз вспомнил его лицо в тот момент, когда он очнулся во время процедуры. Джек может и подождать, наверное… подумал Риз и вышел из морга. По правде говоря, он просто боялся встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. В конечном итоге ему придется это сделать, просто… не сейчас.  
Зайдя в жилую зону, Риз постарался избегать широких и забитых людьми коридоров, предпочитая менее популярные. Он не хотел, чтобы его спрашивали, почему он босой и весь в крови. К тому же, его разноцветные глаза привлекали слишком много внимания, а он этого не хотел. У пары людей на станции были роботизированные руки или ноги, но ЭХО-глаз? Это точно вызовет много нежелательных вопросов от коллег.  
На самом деле путь его оказался удивительно простым, он не встретил ни единой души, что было странно. Как будто станция была полностью покинута. Когда он, наконец, дошел до квартиры Вона, он услышал плач из-за закрытой двери. Отлично, а он надеялся, что все пройдет проще. Он подергал за ручку двери и, удивительно, она была открыта.  
Он проследовал на звук всхлипов и скоро увидел Иветту, сидящую за кухонным столом, она закрывала лицо руками, ее плечи дрожали. Он не хотел ее пугать, но каким чертом он мог спокойно с ней поздороваться, когда она думала, что он умер. И все же, его тронуло, как она плакала по нему два дня подряд.  
\- Иветта… - громко сказал он, чтобы она услышала.  
В мгновение ока она вскинула голову и закричала, вскочив со своего стула.  
\- Риз? – спросила она дрожащим голосом, ее глаза были шире блюдец. - … Нам сказали, что ты умер… Я видела твое чертово тело! Черт, я схожу с ума, я, наконец, схожу с ума. Вот что происходит, когда приходится расстаться сразу с обоими друзьями за пару дней…  
Она продолжала отступать, бормоча себе под нос, что сходит с ума.  
Увидев ее в таком состоянии, Риз почувствовал себя виноватым. Когда он решился на операцию, он не подумал о том, как отреагируют его близкие, все время он был сосредоточен только на том, какую выгоду получит от ЭХО-глаза. Ему придется многое объяснить, потому что если Иветта была в таком состоянии, он даже не хотел думать о том, как отреагировал Вон на новость о его смерти.  
\- Иветта, это правда я… Я думаю, я впал в кому… Все, что я знаю, это то, что проснулся в ебаном морге, счастливый от того, что как-то выжил, - ну, он сказал почти правду, если не считать способностей сирены, которые бы все и объяснили.  
От того, что ему пришлось врать своей подруге, ему стало еще паршивей.  
Иветта медленно подошла к нему, на ее лице все еще были слезы. Она протянула одну руку и слегка коснулась его плеча, громко выдохнув, потому что думала, что ее рука пройдет сквозь Риза, будто он был каким-то привидением. Через мгновение тишины она почти прыгнула на него, обнимая так сильно, что он еле смог дышать.  
\- Блять, Риз, больше так никогда со мной не поступай, придурок! – закричала она от облегчения.  
\- Окей, Иветта, я обещаю больше не просыпаться в морге после того, как меня объявят погибшим, - сказал он в шутливой манере, из-за чего Иветта больно ударила его по голове.  
Хорошо, это он заслужил.  
\- Думаешь, это смешно?! Я думала, ты умер, Риз… какой тупица доктор не опознает человека в коме?! – наверное, тот, который никогда не лечил сирен, подумал про себя Риз.  
Неожиданно он вспомнил кое-что, что Иветта сказала пару минут назад, что прозвучало неправильно.  
\- Погоди, что ты имела в виду, говоря, что рассталась с обоими своими друзьями… - сказал Риз, подумав над ее заявлением, неожиданно, не увидев рядом Вона, он очень забеспокоился. – Где Вон?  
\- Черт, Риз! Может, у него еще есть шанс! Поскольку ты жив, еще не все потеряно! Нам надо торопиться! – закричала Иветта, схватив его за руку и потащив из квартиры в коридор.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Эй, Иветта, погоди! Я даже не обут! – закричал Риз, его ноги замерзли от ходьбы по железным полам.  
\- Риз, мне плевать на твои ботинки, если мы не поторопимся, Красавчик Джек убьет Вона! – закричала Иветта в ответ, когда они вошли в лифт, и она нажала на кнопку этажа, где был Центр Героизма.  
\- Что?! Почему Джек убьет Вона?  
\- А теперь слушай, потому что повторять я не буду! – сказал она громко, как только за ними закрылись двери лифта. – Ты заметил, что на базе никого нет? Ну, это потому что сегодня большая казнь. Джек съехал с катушек и начал проверять работу всех отделов. Вчера под раздачу попал отдел механики, и давай я просто скажу, что это не было приятно. Сегодня черед бухгалтерии. И поскольку у команды Вона выдался не самый лучший квартал, пока не были выпущены твои улучшения, вину за то, что бюджет не сошелся, возложили на них, что означает, что они умрут.  
\- Что? Джек бы никогда такой глупости не сделал… конечно, он стреляет в людей за недоделанные проекты, но убивать их… ты уверена? – спросил Риз, потому что ему было сложно поверить, что Джек сделает что-то такое.  
\- Я, блять, уверена, вчера он убил троих из механиков с самыми плохими показателями… сейчас у команды Вона самые плохие показатели, ты должен его спасти!  
\- Черт… - Риз не мог уложить это в голове, - Погоди… погоди-погоди… как я остановлю Джека?!  
\- Потому что это вообще твоя вина! – раздраженно закричала она, вот так она была счастлива, что он вернулся из мертвых.  
\- Почему это моя вина?! Если ты не заметила, я был мертв последние пару дней!  
\- Вот именно! Почему, ты думаешь, у Джека крышу сорвало? Думаешь, это всего лишь совпадение, что он последних мозгов лишился именно в тот момент, как ты умер?  
Риз замолчал. Это правда его вина? Мог ли Красавчик Джек так сильно отреагировать на его смерть? В это было сложно поверить. Может, он злился на Риза за то, что тот соврал врачам и рисковал своей жизнью, рассчитывая на малые шансы, хотя он и надеялся на свои способности сирены. И все же, Джек ничего этого не знал и, наверное, злился, что Риз выбросил свою жизнь на ветер и не сможет больше создавать новые улучшения для оружия.  
\- Хорошо… но как я его остановлю? – спросил Риз, не уверенный в плане.  
\- Просто подойди к нему и скажи «Привет, Джек, знаешь, что? Я не умер!», - сказала Иветта и снова схватила его за руку, вытаскивая из лифта, когда они приехали на нужный этаж.  
\- И как это поможет? Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы он выпустил пар на мне, потому что именно это и произойдет. Вместо того, чтобы убить Вона, он сосредоточится на убивании меня.  
\- Не будь придурком, Джек тебя не тронет, - Иветте, наконец, удалось вытянуть его из лифта.  
\- И откуда ты это знаешь?! – нервно спросил Риз, увидев, что они уже почти в Центре.  
Он слышал, как Джек произносит одну из своих угрожающих речей, и вскоре увидел, что все пространство было заполнено работниками Гипериона. Как он, черт возьми, должен это сделать?   
\- Поверь мне, Риз, он этого не сделает, - сказала она, пробираясь к сцене, они подошли с заднего края помещения и стояли за главной сценой, никто их не видел. – Ты хочешь знать, почему я знаю, а ты нет? Это потому что, в отличие от тебя, я не слепая, чертов ты идиот.  
Она сказала это, угрожающе смотря на Риза, что заставило его подняться на сцену, на которой стоял Джек. Он умрет. Ему не следовало просыпаться, даже остаться в морге сейчас казалось более безопасным…

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

\- Я вам поручаю одно чертово дело, одно! Свести чертов баланс, но неееееет. Это для вас слишком сложное дело. Нет, вы, конечно не бухгалтерия… О, нет, погодите, вы же и есть бухгалтерия! – зло заорал Джек.  
Эти идиоты правда думали, что он даст им просирать его деньги. Он нихуя не будет работать сутками, чтобы заработать бабла, чтобы потом эти некомпетентные идиоты так облажались.  
\- Итак, девочки и мальчики, я даю вам шанс оправдаться. Скажите мне, кто именно проебал все, и никому больше не придется умирать, - Джек потянулся к пистолету. – А если не скажете, тогда я покрашу пол в Центре Героизма в новый цвет. Кроваво красный звучит неплохо?  
Джек уже собирался достать свой любимый револьвер и наставить на одного из бухгалтеров, чтобы он начал слезливо оправдываться, когда он внезапно понял, что все смотрят направо. Какого черта? Кто-то крадет его минуту славы? В замешательстве, Джек повернулся к тому, на кого все глазели, и застыл, где стоял.  
\- Хм … привет, Джек.  
Джек просто пялился на него, мысли все исчезли из его головы. Он снова посмотрел на людей вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что они тоже смотрят на программиста. Хорошо, это значит, что он не сошел с ума.  
\- Не хотел бы прерывать твою речь, - сказал Риз, дергая за край свою рубашку, что делал всегда, когда нервничал. – Я просто хотел… хм… сказать, что я не умер и все такое. Кажется, я впал в кому.  
Красавчик Джек никак не мог начать думать, вместо этого он продолжал пялиться на мальчишку. Конечно, это был Риз, взволнованный, нервно проводящий рукой по волосам, отводящий взгляд. Но теперь, тем не менее, у него тоже были разноцветные глаза, как у самого Джека, смесь ярко-голубого и карего. Вместо правой руки у него был протез. Он стоял босой, следы крови после операции все еще пачкали его одежду.  
\- Нууууу, хватит обо мне, что ты тут делаешь, небольшое представление? Это… хорошо и все такое, но может, просто мысль, может, ты никого сегодня не убьешь? – нервно сказал Риз, когда Джек полностью повернулся к нему и начал идти прямо на него, уверенными шагами.  
\- В смысле, конечно, тебе решать, но знаешь… я думаю, что прощение это лучшая черта героя, как ты думаешь? – Риз нервно посмеялся, отступая до края подиума. – В смысле, ты всегда можешь убить их в следующем году, так?  
Красавчик Джек врезал Ризу по лицу. Он благородно бил его по правой стороне, которую не затронула операция. Парень почти упал со сцены, но Джек схватил его за рубашку вовремя, чтобы повернуть к центру платформы и больно ударить в живот. Риз вскрикнул и упал на колени, согнувшись.  
Взгляды аудитории были направлены на программера, тишина наполнила зал. Красавчик Джек был в ярости, он побледнел от злости, он хотел разорвать горло мальчишки голыми руками. Он представил, как делает это, а потом представил, как пинает его до бессознанки, а потом будит, чтобы снова начать бить. О, он мог бы так много сделать с неблагодарным мелким гаденышем.  
Джек потянулся и схватил Риза за волосы, дергая его голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Он наклонился ближе к стоящему на коленях парню и услышал, как затаили дыхание люди вокруг, хотя ему и было плевать на них. Он был чертовым Красавчиком Джеком, ему на всех было плевать, особенно – на подчиненных, которые вообще все уже бы подохли, если бы не неожиданное отвлечение.   
И все же, Джек удивился, когда из всех вариантов, пришедших ему в голову, он решил его поцеловать, но он был уверен, что это будет самый болезненный поцелуй в его жизни. Риз задохнулся от шока, что сделало все гораздо проще, потому что он смог проникнуть языком ему в рот. Парень попытался что-то сказать, но сложно говорить с чужим языком во рту.  
Джек терзал Риза, его движения были сильными и болезненными, останавливался он ненадолго, только чтобы зло укусить его губы, вырывая задушенный стон. Вскоре он почувствовал вкус крови, и выпустил покоренного Риза, отступая от него. На лице мальчишки было написано смущение. Он, шатаясь, встал на ноги, нервно смотря на людей и стараясь скрыть неловкость.  
\- Итак, на чем мы остановились? Ах, да, главный проеб бухгалтерии, - сказал Джек, снова обращая внимание на команду, стоявшую во главе толпы.  
Периферийным зрением он увидел, что Риз медленно отступает, и одним взглядом показал, что ему лучше остановиться, а не то…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы доклад лежал у меня на столе утром, с подробным объяснением, почему случилось это дерьмо, кого винить, и как вы из кожи вон лезть будете, чтобы все исправить. Но не думайте, говнюки, что вам это с рук сойдет. Головы покатятся. Теперь кыш, все, обратно работать, - проорал Джек, и все исчезли из Центра так быстро, как могли, наверное, опасаясь, что Директор в любой момент может передумать.  
Только низенький и странно накачанный бухгалтер попытался остаться, взволнованно смотря на Риза, но злобный рык Джека заставил программиста убедить его последовать за остальными. Когда в Центре не осталось ни одной живой души, он повернулся к Ризу.  
Джек уставился на парня, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, стараясь контролировать гнев, который мог захлестнуть его в любую минуту. Он сосредоточился на дыхании, вдох через нос, выдох через рот, вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Когда он, наконец, немного успокоился, он поймал взглядом дрожащего парня.  
\- Объясни.  
\- Я, хм, если кратко, - сказал Риз, громко сглотнув в середине предложения, что говорило, что он нервничает. – Я сегодня проснулся в морге, узнал, что меня объявили мертвым пару дней назад. Я могу это объяснить только комой, больше у меня идей нет.  
\- Я имел в виду, не объясни мне, какого черта ты тут, когда должен быть мертв! Я точно кастрирую весь медперсонал за это, - сказал Джек низким и опасным тоном. – Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил свою блестящую идею подвергнуться операции, ебаный ты придурок! Ты хотел умереть? Так?  
\- Конечно, нет! – запротестовал Риз, хотя Джеку сложно было в это поверить. – Просто… Джек, то, что я есть, что я достиг в жизни, все это зависит от моих рук. Я талантлив в программировании и разработке улучшений для оружия, для этого мне нужны точные и крепкие руки… Мысль о том, что я это потеряю, потеряю свой талант… ужаснула меня. Я не хотел быть бесполезным, я знал, что должен сделать это… Прости, что я солгал, но я верил, что выживу, несмотря ни на что. В смысле, черт, я выжил после элементной пули, значит мои шансы были высоки. А получить ЭХО-глаз казалось единственным способом оставаться на высоте.  
Зараза, парень был долбанным идиотом. Джек даже не мог описать, насколько невероятно тупым он был.  
\- Поздравляю, рука, которую тебе поставили, лучшая чертова техника, которую может предложить Гиперион. Ты можешь жонглировать яйцами и не разбить их. Моторика этой детки повторяет настоящие движения руки в каждом чертовом аспекте! – раздраженно прокричал Джек.  
\- Да… теперь я вижу. Я не знал, что технологии так продвинулись… - Ризу хватило совести покраснеть и нервно провести рукой по волосам.  
\- Он видит, он, блять, видит! – сказал Джек в ярости, ходя кругами и размахивая руками, он остановился и посмотрел прямо на Риза. – Знаешь что, может, мне просто убить тебя и покончить с этим, потому что что-то точно ест твои мозги, и я не хочу, чтобы это распространилось, - Джек провел рукой по лицу, он не мог поверить, что все еще разговаривает с пацаном. – Итак, если забыть о том, что вместо того, чтобы сначала проверить руку, ты решил рискнуть собой, какого черта ты полез под пулю? Потому что мне показалось, что ты просто решил покончить с собой таким вот способом.  
\- Почему я должен хотеть умереть? – спросил Риз, приподнимая брови.  
\- Ты мне скажи, парень… может, ты просто хотел найти простой выход… сбежать…  
\- Сбежать от чего?  
Джек посмотрел на удивленное лицо мальчика, но не смог найти следов вранья или утаивания. Он не хотел делиться своей теорией, почему Риз хотел убить себя, но не мог так просто ее забыть. Ему надо было знать причину.  
\- Так какого черта ты полез под пулю? – спросил Джек, прищурившись.  
\- Ну, я решил, что именно в меня и должна была целиться Фиона. Именно я убил ее сестру, и я начал все это, пустив ее в запретную зону Гелиоса. К тому же… - Риз на мгновение замолчал, смотря куда угодно, но не на Джека, что его сейчас сильно раздражало. – Я решил, что моя жизнь менее ценная… не то, чтобы я хотел умереть, но ты Директор Гипериона, гораздо важнее, чтобы выжил ты, а не я.  
Это прозвучало честно, Риз не показывал эмоций, пожимая плечами, пока старался объяснить свою логику. Как будто ему было все равно, выживет он или умрет. Почему-то это еще больше выбесило Джека.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

\- Теперь послушай меня, Риззи, и слушай хорошо, - сказал Джек и подошел к нему.  
То, что он опять стал называть его кличками, давало надежду, но Риз все еще видел, что он злится.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ясно понял. Я тобой владею, ты мой и будешь делать, как хочу я, ты не можешь решать, ценен ты или нет. У тебя нет права подвергать себя опасности. Только я могу решать, а я не помню, чтобы давал тебе разрешение рисковать собой, и я ни черта не дам тебе умереть, - сказал Джек низким тоном, стоя прямо перед ним.  
Он был почти пугающим. Риз не знал, что произошло за эти пару дней, но из человека, который шутил про потерю девственности, он превратился в кого-то более… напряженного и гораздо более опасного.  
\- Ты понимаешь, Риззи? – сказал Джек, смотря ему прямо в глаза.  
Риз смог только кивнуть, громко сглотнув. Ему не нравилось, к чему все шло. Ему не нравилось то, что он стал чьей-то собственностью, но присутствие рядом Джека делало его слабым. От Директора всегда фонило силой, так что Риз не мог возражать. Самым правильным казалось согласиться, заключить договор с дьяволом.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джек и положил ладонь Ризу на щеку.  
Тот инстинктивно закрыл глаза, опасаясь, что его снова ударят, учитывая, каким злым Джек был минуту назад. К своему удивлению Риз почувствовал осторожное прикосновение. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Джек изучает его протез, осторожно касаясь его тут и там, сравнивая ладонь со своей собственной, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Он снова посмотрел ему в лицо, и рука, которой он касался щеки Риза переместилась к порту у него на виске.  
Когда Риз зашипел от прикосновения, Джек убрал палец, вместо этого взяв его за подбородок и повернув так, чтобы лучше осмотреть. Риз почувствовал, как губы Джека слегка касаются поверхности порта, посылая мурашки по его спине. Он постарался не издавать никаких звуков. Потом Джек повернул его голову снова, чтобы изучить ЭХО-глаз, смотря, но не трогая чувствительное место. Когда он закончил осматривать новый имплант, он отпустил подбородок Риза и положил обе ладони ему на щеки, смотря прямо в глаза взглядом, который Риз бы мог назвать обожающим, не имея лучшего слова.  
\- Такая прекрасная вещь, как ты, не может быть не ценной, - сказал Джек и поцеловал его в лоб.   
Риз подумал, что сейчас растает. Он не мог понять. Минуту назад Джек избил его, потом заставил подчиниться перед всем Гелиосом, смутил его, по крайней мере, так он думал. Но теперь, когда они были одни, Джек был таким осторожным, что Риз боролся с желанием обнять его и спрятать лицо у него на груди, чтобы потеряться в мягких прикосновениях. Забота и внимание, которыми его одаривал Джек, просто переполнили чашу. Странно, но это заставило Риза вспомнить давно забытую фразу, которую говорили люди в городе, где Риз родился.  
«Дьявол не приходит одетый в красное и с острыми рогами. Он приходит, в виде того, чего вы больше всего желаете».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Пожалуйста, помните, что первой реакцией Джека на все является злость… но Риз типа это заслужил в этот раз.  
> Они продолжат общаться в следующей главе! И цитата в главе не моя.  
> За то, что вы самые лучшие читатели и оставляете комментарии, которые мотивируют меня, я хочу использовать момент и… обсыпать вас блестками. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Вот.
> 
> Примечания переводчика.   
> Опять-таки, обращаясь к медицине и справедливости ради, Риз должен был очнуться в морге в чем мать родила, на крайний случай – в больничной распашоночке, и то навряд ли, трупу она не положена. И я искренне жалею, что автор оказался настолько стеснительным и оставил ему одежду – я бы понаблюдал за триумфальным шествием ожившего трупа в таком прикиде по Гелиосу, о, да! Это не упоминая о том, что после операции он по любому должен был представлять из себя жалкое зрелище, ибо раскурочивание головы ни для кого и никогда не проходило без последствий.   
> А еще, я все еще не могу отделаться от мысли, что во время операции устанавливают только «железо» и все ПО подгружают позже, через порт, как и к любому железу. Было бы забавно, очнись Риз с неработающей рукой и слепым на один глаз и отправься на поиски установочных файлов)   
> Цитата «The devil doesn’t come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you’ve ever wished for» насколько мне известно, взята из книги Такера Макса «Assholes finish first»


	17. Chapter 17

После их странного разговора в Центре Героизма, Риз следовал за Джеком по Гелиосу. Каждый работник, мимо которого они проходили, смотрел на него с любопытством, и это нервировало. Вероятно, ему теперь не избежать «славы», не после того, что сделал Джек. На самом деле Риза выбесило то, как Директор обращался с ним перед всеми, но тихий голос в голове продолжал напоминать, что он, возможно, это заслужил.  
Из-за страха он решился на опасную для жизни операцию, не подумав о том, как отреагируют другие. Только когда он увидел Иветту, Риз понял, что его смерть может повлиять на кого-то. Он даже думать не хотел о том, как отреагировал на все Вон. Пока Джек произносил свою речь, он успел только заметить шокированный взгляд своего друга, когда он появился на сцене, но потом он заставил его пойти за остальными, боясь, что иначе он может разозлить Джека.  
С Красавчиком Джеком же все было совершенно иначе. Как и Иветта, Джек был жутко на него зол, что можно было понять, но предсказать его реакцию было нельзя. Пару раз стукнув его, Джек полностью поменялся – стал аккуратным, осмотрел его всего и проверил новые импланты. Джек продолжал смотреть на Риза обожающим взглядом, что было, мягко говоря, странно.  
Зная Красавчика Джека уже какое-то время, Риз заметил, что у него была очень тонкая грань между нежностью и насилием, хотя до этого Джек никогда не делал ему больно физически. Было удивительно, насколько резко у него менялось настроение от ярости к доброте и заботе, буквально за секунду. И хотя к частым сменам настроения Риз привык, то, что произошло дальше, его обеспокоило.   
В данный момент лицо Джека было абсолютно бесстрастным, невозможно было различить никаких эмоций. Как будто после того, как он увидел Риза и какое-то время не мог дышать, а потом выпустил накопившуюся злость и после этого ничего не осталось. Пока Риз шел за ним, Джек не проронил ни слова, его лицо было серьезным, ни следа обычного озорства, ни следа злости или раздражения, его лицо ничего не выражало.  
Это очень нервировало Риза, который продолжал думать о том, что произойдет дальше. Джек преподаст ему урок за то, что он ему не подчинился? Он ударит его? Он придумает какой-нибудь больной способ контролировать его? Риз вздрогнул от одной мысли. Он не знал, чего ждать. Этот Джек, безэмоциональный Джек, был для него чем-то новым.  
Когда лифт прозвенел и дверь открылась, Риз зашел в квартиру Джека и увидел, что тот подошел к одному из шкафов. Риз остался стоять в центре просторной комнаты, переступая с ноги на ногу, не уверенный, что ему делать. Он все еще был босой, и только теперь заметил кровь на своей одежде. С каждой проходящей минутой он чувствовал себя все более не в своей тарелке.  
Пока он стоял, он прокручивал в голове разные нервирующие сценарии. Может, Джек проучит его каким-то странным образом… Риз медленно начал холодеть от ужаса, представляя, что Джек сделает с ним, и какую физическую боль это принесет. Он не был уверен, что сможет ее выдержать.  
Риз почти подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал руку на своем плече. Он громко вскрикнул и резко обернулся, с подозрением смотря на Джека, напрягаясь.  
\- Тише, тигр, - сказал Джек спокойным и усталым голосом, а потом дал ему одежду, так что Риз взял ее без слов, вопросительно смотря на него. – Ты не можешь постоянно ходить весь покрытый кровью.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо… Но я могу пойти к себе и быстро переодеться…  
\- Нет, - быстро перебил его Джек. – Ты никуда не пойдешь. Прими ванну и переоденься.  
Это он сказал командным тоном и пошел к своему компьютеру. Было в нем что-то странное, что-то было не так, но Риз не мог сказать точно, что.  
С чистой одеждой в руках он пошел в ванную, радуясь тому, что смог отвлечься. Риз понял, что ему сложно общаться с таким Джеком, так что старался пока держать дистанцию. Ванная была поразительна, как и весь пентхаус, она была монохромная, украшенная серой и черной плиткой, только сама ванна была белой, создавая приятный контраст. Вся комната выглядела очень новомодно.  
Он снял рубашку и на мгновение задумался, можно ли ему принимать ванную, учитывая, что теперь одна из его рук была металлической. Надо будет держать ее над водой, просто на всякий случай. Риз подошел к огромной треугольной ванне, которая занимала большую часть комнаты. Он включил воду и начал снимать оставшуюся одежду.  
Только после того, как адреналин спал, он понял, насколько ему неудобно. Его одежда была жесткой от высохшей крови, у него были синяки на плече и у левого глаза, как напоминание о том, насколько болезненной была процедура. Он чувствовал себя больным, а теперь, благодаря Джеку, у него были синяки еще и на правой щеке и животе.  
Он кинул свою одежду кучей в углу, только сейчас замечая, что в некоторых плитках были щербины, будто кто-то бил по ним со всей силы. Риз громко сглотнул, не желая думать об этом. Он сел в ванну и добавил немного пены, которая стояла на полке рядом.  
Когда ванна, наконец, заполнилась, и он закрыл кран, Риз почувствовал, как его тело расслабляется впервые с того дня, как в него попала пуля. Счастье его длилось недолго, он услышал, как открывается дверь в ванную. Риз про себя чертыхнулся и сел пониже в воде, насколько мог, высунув наружу только правую руку и положив ее на край ванны. К счастью, благодаря пене, через воду было ничего не видно, она была покрыта толстым слоем пузырьков.  
Джек подошел к нему и сел на пол, рядом с ванной, скрестив ноги и оперевшись на руки. Минуту он просто смотрел на Риза, который сходил с ума от тишины. Он смотрел на то место, откуда из воды высовывались его колени. Он боялся смотреть на Джека, опасаясь того, что может произойти.  
\- Не беспокойся о руке, она полностью водонепроницаема, - сказал Джек, и Риз был за это благодарен.  
Он сунул свою железную руку в воду и сел даже ниже, так что из воды торчали только его плечи и голова.  
Неожиданно он осознал, что сидит в ванне Красавчика Джека. Он не знал, почему не подумал об этой маленькой детали раньше. Теперь же, тем не менее, когда он понял, где он был, его разум наполнился картинками того, как Джек ежедневно пользуется этой же ванной. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, а то, что Джек тихо сидел и смотрел на него, нервировало еще больше.  
Минуты проходили в тишине, и Риз понял, что не может больше этого терпеть. Он посмотрел прямо на Джека и увидел кое-что смешное. Всемогущий Директор боролся со сном, периодически роняя голову на плечо, но каждый раз открывая глаза заново и вздрагивая, чтобы проснуться. Он выглядел как упрямый ребенок, который пытается не заснуть.  
\- Джек, если ты устал, иди спать, - укорил его Риз, своим голосом разбудив Джека.  
\- Чт..? Хм, нет-нет, мне еще надо кое-что закончить, - сказал Джек зевая и потирая глаза, а потом снова сосредотачиваясь на Ризе. – На тебе осталась кровь.  
Он показал на лицо Риза.  
\- Я знаю, просто трогать порт очень больно.  
\- Давай я, - сказал Джек и потянулся к его голове.  
\- Нет, нет, спасибо, Джек, но я не хочу с этим сейчас разбираться, - Риз отодвинулся к середине ванны, подальше от сильных рук, которые тянулись к нему.  
Если Риз сам не может быть достаточно аккуратным, тогда Джек точно не будет. Эти руки созданы, чтобы ломать вещи, а не чтобы быть нежными.  
\- Расслабься, котенок, ты ничего не почувствуешь, - пообещал Джек, и Риз хотел рассмеяться в ответ на эти слова, учитывая, что эти руки чертовски больно били его час назад.  
\- Опусти голову под воду на минутку, - сказал Джек, и Риз на секунду заколебался, представляя, как легко ему будет удержать его под водой, как сильные руки сжимаются вокруг его горла.  
И все же, он решил подчиниться. Риз вынырнул из воды через мгновение, и Джек скомандовал ему уложить голову на бортик.  
Риз сделал, как ему сказали и увидел, что Джек выдавливает немного геля для душа себе на руку из ближайшей бутылочки и тянется к его лицу. Он закрыл глаза и напрягся, ожидая острую боль в тот момент, когда чужие руки коснутся его лица, но почувствовал только легкие, почти невесомые прикосновения. Джек начал с его подбородка, медленно продвигаясь к щекам. Он был особенно аккуратен с портом. Все равно было больно, но не так сильно, как Риз думал.  
Риз открыл глаза и изучил Джека вблизи. Он выглядел уставшим, и он предположил, что под маской, которая всегда заставляла его выглядеть одинаково хорошо, скрываются мешки под глазами. Он на мгновение задумался, узнает ли «другого» Джека, увидев его без маски. Неожиданная боль заставила парня дернуться, когда Джек коснулся синяка на его лице. Джек сразу остановился и посмотрел на Риза со странным выражением на лице.  
\- Риз… котенок, мне жаль, что мне пришлось сделать это, - сказал Джек извиняющимся тоном.  
\- Тебе ничего не нужно было делать, - возразил Риз.  
Он может и боится Джека, но не даст себя превратить в мальчика для битья. На мгновение он увидел злость в разноцветных глазах, но она исчезла через секунду.  
\- Я так… злился на тебя, пирожок, за то, что ты повел себя, как идиот, - объяснил Джек и продолжил мыть лицо Риза. – Никогда больше так не делай.  
\- В смысле не ложиться на операцию, умирать, а потом просыпаться в морге. Конечно, обещаю, - сказал Риз, попытавшись развеять тяжелую атмосферу, но его слова имели противоположный эффект.  
\- Я, блять, серьезно! – сказал Джек злым голосом, заставляя Риза слегка вздрогнуть. - И не думай, что я спущу все на тормозах, мне нужен доклад от медиков, почему они не отличили живого человека от чертова трупа. Если они не дадут мне внятное объяснение, тогда…  
\- Может, ты просто забудешь? – сказал Риз, беспокоясь о том, что если медики начнут расследования, проверяя анализ его крови или что-то еще, они могут узнать, что он сирена.  
Он не знал, нормальная ли у него ДНК или она как-то показывает его силы, но если это было так, он точно не хотел, чтобы врачи в этом копались.  
\- Забыть? Забыть?! Из-за их некомпетентности я… - сказал Джек, поднимая голос, но скоро остановился.  
\- Джек, я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось, если ко мне подойдет хоть один врач, я не выдержу, - сказал Риз молящим тоном, что заставило настроение Директора снова поменяться.  
Он увидел, как Джек медленно расслабляется, забывая о злости.  
\- О, не беспокойся, тебе больше не придется иметь с ними дело, - сказал Джек низким голосом, его мысли где-то блуждали.  
Через минуту он снова посмотрел на Риза, нахмурившись.  
\- Обещай мне больше так не делать, - потребовал он напряженным тоном.  
\- Только если ты пообещаешь больше не делать мне больно, - возразил Риз, в эту игру могут играть двое.  
\- Ты маленький нахальный засранец, ты знаешь это, - сказал Джек, слегка улыбнувшись, впервые за этот день, но он все равно выглядел изможденным.  
Когда Джек закончил с его лицом, он взял шампунь и начал медленно массировать голову Риза, заставляя его млеть от удовольствия. Риз слышал, как некоторые говорили, что это очень приятно, когда кто-то моет тебе голову, но у него не было шанса попробовать. Сложно было представить, что ему такую услугу окажет Директор Гипериона. Для Риза оказалось сюрпризом, каким он может быть нежным. Он пропускал волосы Риза сквозь свои пальцы, заставляя его вздрагивать. Ощущение было превосходным.  
Так он пытался извиниться? Казалось, что Джеку было жаль, что он сделал ему больно, и он пытался показать, что он заботится о Ризе. Ну, это сработало, потому что Ризу было очень хорошо, на самом деле ему было настолько хорошо, что все сложнее и сложнее было не застонать от удовольствия. Он не знал, что такие простые вещи могут быть такими приятными.  
Неожиданно они услышали звук жужжания ЭХО-комма Джека из другой комнаты, который прервал расслабленную тишину. Джек тяжело вздохнул, смыл с рук оставшуюся пену и пошел в другую комнату, сказав Ризу заканчивать с мытьем, иначе он сморщится, как изюмина. Риз расстроился, расставшись с прикосновением, но не высказал протест вслух. Это было бы слишком неловко.  
Он быстро закончил мыться и вылез из ванны, отметив собственное легкое возбуждение. Хорошо, что Джека не было рядом, иначе он бы это так не оставил. Он посмотрел на странную одежду, которую дал ему Джек. Кроме пары боксеров, там были серые домашние штаны и белая рубашка, как та, которую Джек носил под жилетом. Риз всегда думал, что она смотрится довольно забавно, учитывая длину, но Джеку она шла. И Риз не думал, что на нем она будет смотреться так же хорошо.  
Ее размер был заметно меньше, потому что она ему была как раз. Джек бы точно не втиснулся в нее со своими широкими плечами, так что Риз подумал, не носил ли ее Джек, когда был моложе, что означало, что когда-то Джек был таким же худым и нескладным, как Риз. Это была интересная мысль. Он оделся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На самом деле, он выглядел неплохо, рукава рубашки доставали ему до локтей, штаны были немного коротковаты и заканчивались у лодыжек, но в общем и целом он выглядел нормально.  
Он вышел из ванны и увидел, что Джек с кем-то разговаривает по комму. Риз решил приготовить что-нибудь поесть, потому что был голоден, и пошел в кухню, осматривая ящики на предмет еды. Продуктов было не так уж много, но он мог придумать что-то из риса и пары других ингредиентов, которые нашел. На кухне было мало посуды – одна кастрюля, одна сковородка и больше ничего, но он справится.  
Он начал готовить кое-что по-быстрому и усмехнулся, вспомнив себя, когда пришел сюда в первый раз. Он был так напуган, что даже не смог подойти к холодильнику за содовой, а теперь он спокойно хозяйничает на кухне, готовя еду. Когда Риз был на середине процесса, он услышал, что Джек идет к нему, все еще говоря по комму. Джек прижался к Ризу со спины и обнял его за талию.  
Риз постарался не напрячься, хоть такая близость и была для него странной. Он продолжал жарить блюдо на сковородке, пока Джек говорил с кем-то, обнимая его. Как будто ему надо было оставаться рядом с Ризом. Может у него была сепарационная тревога? Риз читал о симптомах когда-то, но ему было сложно поверить в то, что Джек так сильно отреагирует на потерю. Да, он мог бы злиться, но тревога – это было уже слишком.  
Когда Риз закончил с готовкой и решил попробовать, Джек нажал на удержание звонка и начал канючить «дай мне, дай мне», открывая рот. Риз только закатил глаза, замечая, что Джек постепенно возвращается в нормальное состояние – ребенка-переростка. Он положил ложку Джеку в рот и увидел, что тот счастливо жует. Джек продолжил разговор и показал Ризу большие пальцы вверх, одобряя еду и уходя обратно к дивану.  
Риз не очень-то доверял вкусовым рецепторам Джека, учитывая, что он ел большую часть жизни, ему бы пришлось по вкусу что угодно, что Риз приготовит, что могло быть и не таким уж вкусным. Он положил порцию еды на тарелку и поставил перед Джеком, который как раз обсуждал какой-то договор поставок. Сам Риз хотел поесть на кухне, но Джек остановил его, взяв за локоть. Риз повернулся к нему с вопросительным выражением лица, и вскоре почувствовал, как его сильно потянули. Потеряв равновесие, он упал, достаточно чувствительно, на колени к Джеку. Увидев его самодовольное лицо, Риз понял, что в этом и был план.  
Директор положил ЭХО-комм на стол, обнял Риза одной рукой, второй продолжая есть. Хорошо, может тревожное состояние – не такой и плохой диагноз… Риз наблюдал, как Джек ест, и его желудок начал бурчать, он был довольно голоден, в конце концов, он не ел два дня. Заметив это, Джек остановился и вместо того, чтобы сунуть вилку себе в рот, он поднес ее к Ризу. Тот неуверенно посмотрел на него, пока Джек продолжал тыкать вилкой ему в рот, все еще говоря с кем-то по комму.  
Вздохнув, сдаваясь, Риз открыл рот и прожевал еду. Она получилась на удивление неплохой, учитывая, как мало у него было ингредиентов. Джек счастливо улыбнулся и продолжил есть, периодически подкармливая Риза. Он чувствовал себя глупо, это было неловко – то, что его кормили с вилочки. Риз был немного раздражен, он был не против физического контакта с Джеком, это ему немного льстило, но они же оба были взрослые мужчины, в конце концов. Что он должен был делать? Приклеить себя к Директору на следующие пару дней, пока Джек не будет доволен?  
Когда они закончили есть, Риз немного расслабился и удобней устроился на коленях у Джека. Он пару раз пытался встать, но Джек имел на этот счет другое мнение. Он крепко удерживал его на месте. В конце концов, Риз решил, что нет смысла спорить с ним в таком настроении, так что он прижался к Джеку, чувствуя себя немного странно. Джек принял это за знак капитуляции и ослабил хватку, проводя пальцами по волосам Риза.  
Может он не был таким слепым, как Риз думал, и заметил, как тому понравилось, когда Джек мыл ему голову. Ризу на самом деле было так хорошо, что он позволил себе теснее прижаться к Джеку. Скоро его веки начали закрываться, он положил голову Джеку на плечо, засыпая под звук его голоса, грудь Джека слегка вибрировала, когда он говорил. Почему-то от этого Риз почувствовал себя в безопасности, что было странно, учитывая, как недавно с ним обращался Джек.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Когда Джек проснулся, он ожидал почувствовать на себе вес тела Риза, и для него стало сюрпризом, что мальчишки нигде не было. Он говорил с представителем Атласа почти час, так что Риз уснул у него на руках. Когда он, наконец, закончил звонок, он не смог заставить себя разбудить мальчика, так что он просто немного перелег поудобней вместе с ним и обнял его за талию. Наверное, он скоро уснул, его доконали бессонные ночи. То, что он мог спать в присутствии Риза, становилось для него все менее удивительным.  
Его разбудило отсутствия ощущения знакомого тела и тепла. Он оглянулся вокруг, но Риза нигде не было. Не было такой возможности, чтобы парень ушел из его квартиры, а он не заметил, Джек спал очень чутко и просыпался от малейшего звука. Он просто не мог не заметить, что Риз выпутался из его рук.  
Его накрыло знакомой паникой. Это был сон? Одна из шуток его разума, которые тот играл с ним, когда его накрывало эмоциями? Как тогда, когда он во сне разговаривал с Энджел, чтобы, проснувшись, оказаться в реальности, частью которой его дочь больше не являлась.  
Он быстро вскочил, не обращая внимания на боль, которой наградило его тело за сон в неудобном положении. Он быстро вспомнил, что происходило, и припомнил, что они что-то ели. На кофейном столике не было и следа тарелки. Он быстро прошел в кухню, и там тоже не было похоже, чтобы кто-то готовил. Он почувствовал, как внутренности завязываются в узел, его замутило, как в предыдущие два дня.  
Он забежал в ванную и поискал одежду Риза. Ее нигде не было.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, нет… - нервно бормотал Джек себе под нос, схватившись за голову.  
Это не могло произойти. Только не опять, только не так. Он выбежал из ванной, осматривая просторную комнату, но мальчишки нигде не было. Он мог поклясться, что касался его, он все еще чуял в воздухе его запах.  
Джек сел на пол у кровати, проводя снова и снова ладонями по лицу.  
\- Нет, нет, нет… не снова, не опять… - продолжал бормотать он напряженным голосом, он сжался и зажмурился.  
Почему его разум пытает его? Разве первого раза было недостаточно, зачем продолжать?  
\- Почему ты продолжаешь меня мучить?! – закричал Джек и ударил себя по лбу, будто стараясь наказать свой мозг за то, что он показывает ему вещи, которые он не хотел бы видеть.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Когда Риз вернулся в квартиру Красавчика Джека, его глазам предстала тревожная картина. Он увидел, что Джек сидит на полу, запустив пальцы в волосы, бормоча неразборчивые злые слова, не обращенные ни к кому конкретно.  
Риз проснулся с час назад и выпутался из объятий Джека. К его удивлению, Директор глубоко спал и даже не заметил, что он ушел. Сначала Риз занял себя уборкой кухни, но через некоторое время Джек все еще спал, так что он решил отнести свою одежду к себе домой и положить в стиральную машину. Джек, наверное, смертельно устал, раз не проснулся.  
На пути обратно он заскочил к Вону, чтобы удостовериться, что его друг в порядке. Визит занял больше времени, чем Риз ожидал, учитывая, что Вон хотел узнать обо всем, что с ним произошло во всех деталях. Его друг не был удовлетворен коротким ответом и хотел поговорить обо всем, что происходит между Ризом и Красавчиком Джеком, но Риз не мог так долго ждать. Он пообещал своему другу, что скоро они нормально поговорят, и пошел обратно к Джеку.  
Он полагал, что Джек позвонит ему по ЭХО-комму, если проснется, но раз он не получил сообщения, Риз решил, что Джек все еще спит. Тем не менее, учитывая странное состояние Джека в последнее время, а также все, что произошло, он решил, что ему лучше вернуться поскорее. Увидев его в таком состоянии, он понял, что был прав.  
Риз быстро опустился на колени рядом с Джеком, схватив его за руки, которые болезненно сжимались в волосах. Джек быстро посмотрел вверх, застигнутый врасплох прикосновением. Выражение его лица сменилось с болезненного на удивленное, а потом на облегченное так быстро, что Риз не понял, что произошло. Джек начал лихорадочно его трогать, прикасаться к лицу и телу, будто пытаясь убедиться, что он не какое-то привидение.  
\- Джек, что случилось?!  
\- Я подумал… - сказал Джек, выдохнув, проводя рукой по волосам. - Черт возьми, Риз, не делай так больше!  
Паника Джека превратилась в раздражение.  
\- Делать что?  
\- Не выскальзывай! Теперь ты должен оставаться рядом со мной, понял?! – сказал Джек напряженным голосом, смотря на Риза злым взглядом, нахмурившись.  
Директор быстро пришел в себя, на лице осталось заметно только раздражение, так что именно Риз в этот раз был в шоке. Он не мог поверить тому, что видел и слышал, его мозг просто не мог это осознать. Иветта говорила ему, что Джек слетел с катушек из-за его смерти, но в это было сложно поверить. Он даже был не уверен, не пристрелит ли его Джек, стоит ему ступить на сцену, чтобы попросить не убивать несчастную команду бухгалтеров.  
Он злился на Джека. На то, как он отреагировал, на то, что ударил его, на то, что потом по-детски цеплялся за него все время, но увидев это, Риз кое-что понял. Его смерть настолько сильно ударила по Джеку, что всесильный Директор впал в панику, когда его не оказалось рядом. Все это время Риз отказывался признавать, что у Джека, который был главой самой сильной корпорации, который вел себя, как испорченный ребенок, когда ему отказывали, который мог быть смертельно опасен, если кто-то переходил ему дорогу, на самом деле были эмоции и ему тоже могло быть больно.  
Легче было не признавать этого, обесчеловечить его, игнорировать это, что бы между ними не происходило. Он не хотел, чтобы Джек ему нравился, он не хотел привязываться к нему, а больше всего он не хотел беспокоиться о нем, потому что Риз знал, что это плохо кончится. И все же, смотря на него сейчас, Риз не мог бороться с комком в горле, думая о том, как несправедлив был к Джеку.  
Он нашел в себе храбрость, чтобы подойти к нему и обнять его за шею. Впервые Риз дотронулся до Джека по своей воле, и он заметил, что тот удивился, хоть и не сказал ничего.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Риз, все еще обнимая его.  
Он услышал, как Джек вздохнул, а потом он обнял его в ответ.  
\- Просто не исчезай больше.  
Джек точно не понял, что значили его извинения, но это ничего, раз ему стало лучше. Через мгновение Риз попытался отступить, но держащие его руки были другого мнения, не желая прекращать приятное прикосновение. Вскоре Риз почувствовал поцелуй на своей шее и заметил, что Джек целует и вылизывает чувствительное место. Хорошо, Риз не думал, что объятия зайдут так далеко. Неожиданно он почувствовал, как сильные руки берут его под колени и под спину и поднимают.  
Риз вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его кинули на огромную кровать, и он увидел, что Джек раздевается. Окей, все произошло слишком быстро.  
\- Хм, Джек… если ты устал и все такое… - слабо начал Риз, он не так хорошо умел говорить о сексе.  
\- Риззи, я думал, мы покончили со смущением? – сказал Джек, подходя к кровати уже полностью раздетым.  
\- Я не смущаюсь, - возразил Риз, смотря куда угодно, но не на него.  
\- И именно поэтому сейчас тебя так восхитил мой потолок? – хмыкнул Джек, но скоро его настроение изменилось, и он стал более серьезным. – Риззи, детка, хотя обычно мне нравится, что каждый раз, когда дело включает секс, ты весь в крендель сворачиваешься, но в этот раз мне надо, чтобы ты действовал «прямее».  
Риз посмотрел на него и увидел дикую нужду в его взгляде. Конечно, они оба знали, что переспят, будет Риз протестовать или нет. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось, наоборот, очень, так, что это его пугало иногда, но он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому чувству. Но смотря на Джека, Риз знал, что он не хочет слышать возражений. Ему нужно было почувствовать Риза, чтобы он принял его. Он в этом отчаянно нуждался.  
Риз хотел бы, чтобы его сердце билось не так часто, когда он стал расстегивать рубашку. Он все еще смотрел куда угодно, но не на Джека, когда снял рубашку и штаны, оставив только черные боксеры. Он заставил себя посмотреть на Джека, который пожирал его глазами. Риз чувствовал себя неудобно каждый раз, когда тот делал так, так что он постарался прикрыть себя, как мог.  
Еще он был не уверен в своем теле, которое теперь выглядело иначе. Теперь у него была роботизированная рука и глазной имплант, и хотя Джек говорил, что он выглядит превосходно, он все равно не был в этом уверен. Может, его рука была отталкивающей? Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше старался спрятать ее, ложась так, чтобы скрыть искусственную конечность.  
Он увидел, как Джек приблизился к нему и взял его за руку, разгадав странные действия Риза. Он взял его руку и начал целовать металлические пальцы, все время смотря Ризу в глаза. Риз почувствовал, как по его груди разливается тепло, когда он смотрел на Джека, удивленный тем, что хладнокровный убийца может так чутко реагировать на его неуверенность.  
Джек проложил дорожку поцелуев вверх по его руке и начал вылизывать синяки у него на плече, а потом и виске. Он был очень осторожен, и Риз позволил ему это, чувствуя странное удовольствие, которое приносили ему эти знаки утешения, отпечатывающиеся на его коже. Когда он, наконец, почувствовал губы Джека на своих, он ответил с легкостью, не как раньше. Поцелуй был долгим и горячим, а еще немного отчаянным. И пока Риз продолжал бесстыдно стонать, Джек целовал и терзал его рот.  
Когда губы Джека раскрыли его губы, Риз уже был возбужден, и это от одного поцелуя. Он почувствовал, как Джек толкает его в грудь, заставляя лечь. Риз сделал, как ему велели, и почувствовал, как Джек языком и губами прокладывает себе путь вниз, пока его пальцы играли с сосками Риза, сжимая и потирая их, заставляя Риза метаться на кровати. Когда он почувствовал эти губы на своем члене, он был уже твердый.  
Джек приподнялся на руках и оценивающе посмотрел на Риза, заставляя снова отвернуться.  
\- Риззи, я думаю, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты потрясающий, - сказал Джек и слегка хмыкнул от того, что Риз упрямо не смотрел на него.  
Джек поискал что-то в тумбочке у кровати и вскоре вернулся обратно с пальцами, покрытыми смазкой. Он начал лизать член Риза, пока его пальцы играли с его входом. Он мучал Риза, вставляя палец наполовину, чтобы вскоре вынуть его, все время продолжая играть с его твердеющим членом.  
\- Аааах, Джек, прошу, - Риз не мог остановиться и застонал, его тело жаждало прикосновений, спина изгибалась, пальцы сжимали дорогие простыни.  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Риззи, - сказал Джек, продолжая вылизывать его член от основания до головки, выводя узоры языком, проталкивая пальцы все глубже.  
Риз не хотел так быстро сдаваться, но Джек попал по точке, которая послала электрический заряд по всему его телу, так что он ничего не мог с собой поделать, забывая о своей решимости в угоды засасывающему наслаждению.  
\- Я хочу… тебя, я хочу тебя, Джеееек, - простонал Риз, когда Джек, наконец, вынул свои пальцы и подтянул его ближе к себе, устраивая его ноги у себя на талии и прикасаясь головкой своего напряженного члена ко входу.  
Он толкнулся сильно, и Риз почувствовал, что в этот раз было не настолько больно, может, потому что он был не так напряжен в этот раз, готовый и ждущий, чтобы его взяли.  
Когда Джек вошел целиком, Риз начал стонать, обняв его ногами за талию. Они начали ритмично двигаться, издавая стоны наслаждения. Впервые Риз смотрел прямо в глаза Джеку и увидел его животный взгляд – голодный, хозяйский, обладающий. В этот момент Риз не хотел больше ничего, кроме как принадлежать ему.  
Они продолжали двигаться еще какое-то время и кончили вместе, Риз выкрикнул имя Джека, а Джек укусил его за ключицу, обновляя метку, которую оставил, когда они впервые переспали. Когда все закончилось, Джек не стал его отпускать. Он перевернулся так, чтобы Риз лежал у него на груди, так что теперь они оказались лежащими наоборот, и Риз лежал сверху на Джеке, тяжело дыша, не переставая улыбаться. Вскоре они оба уснули, и у Джека был самый спокойный сон за долгие годы, без кошмаров и голосов, которые преследовали его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Если честно, я не была уверена в этой главе, но в то же время я чувствовала, что мне надо сосредоточиться на эмоциональном сломе Джека. Он скоро придет в норму, так что не надейтесь сильно.  
> В любом случае, я бы хотела вас очень поблагодарить, вы лучшие читатели на свете! И в качестве благодарности, я постараюсь выложить бонусную главу через пару дней Ура бонусным главам!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Сепарационная тревога – тревожное расстройство у детей, вызванное разлукой с матерью. Джек – утенок.  
> И вот откуда у Джека в квартире рис? Ну откуда? Сам Джек не готовит, в квартиру никого не пускает, ест только с рук у Риза, даже в рестораны не ходит. Логично было бы если бы у него кухня была забита всякой хренотенью типа чипсов и консервов… И Лилит в каноне не понадобилось бы его убивать, он бы сдох от гастрита.   
> А теперь серьезно. Нет, Джек, конечно, полный псих, но не в том аспекте. В том смысле, что никто не в силах понять до конца, что происходит в его больной голове, но давайте не будем отказывать этому маньяку в гениальности. Разве будучи уверен, что Риз вечером был на месте, Джек бы не догадался, ну… Позвонить ему, проверить камеры в лифте (По-любому есть), глянуть на запись из Ризовской квартиры… Это ж первая мысль! А уже потом паника. Все же я считаю, что на проверку собственного предполагаемого безумия у Джека хватило бы его гениальных мозгов.


	18. Chapter 18

Риз проснулся и почувствовал приятное тепло вокруг. Он устроился поудобней, надеясь снова провалиться в сон, но, к сожалению, когда мозг включается, заснуть обратно бывает очень сложно… особенно, когда понимаешь, что что-то не так, а что-то определенно было не так. Он открыл глаза и понял, что находится не у себя дома. На самом деле, это было понятно по одному запаху, который заполнял все вокруг – порох и солнце. Джек.  
Без сомнения, он все еще был у Джека, а что важнее всего, Джек крепко прижимался к нему со спины. Риз громко сглотнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. Учитывая, как Джек глубоко дышал, он, видимо, все еще спал, что было удивительно, поскольку был почти полдень.  
Риз решил, что просто спать с боссом еще страннее, чем трахаться. Потому что в последнем случае Джек вел себя обычно – контролировал Риза, хотел Риза и хотел сделать Риза своим. И хотя мысль была нервирующая, это Риз, по крайней мере, понимал и в каком-то смысле принимал. Другой же Джек, тот, который любил спать в обнимку, был совершенно неизведанной территорией.  
Риз медленно перевернулся на спину, попытавшись выпутаться из объятий. Но это оказалось совершенно невозможно. Джек только крепче обхватил его руками за талию и еще и положил ногу сверху, что окончательно придавило парня к кровати, полностью обездвижив. И поскольку он больше не мог двигаться, Риз решил повернуться и изучить Джека, используя появившуюся возможность, поскольку Директор глубоко спал. Казалось, он был расслаблен, что удивляло, потому что Риз знал, что из-за паранойи у него проблемы со сном. На мгновение Риз задумался, спал ли Джек с кем-то так. Был ли он первым?  
Задумавшись о вчерашних событиях, Ризу пришлось столкнуться с неприятной правдой – в каком-то смысле, очень странном и необъяснимом смысле, Джек на самом деле заботился о нем. Ему пришлось осознать тот факт, что Джек способен на искренние чувства, и хотя это было приятно в каком-то смысле, Ризу не нравилась эта мысль. Ему не нравилось чувствовать, что Джек заботится о нем, и в то же время, его тронуло то, насколько сильно Джек отреагировал на сообщение о его смерти, но в животе все равно просыпалось неприятное чувство. Как будто все приятное, что приносил ему Джек, превращалось во что-то темное.   
Если бы кто-то другой проявлял к нему столько внимания, Риз был бы в восторге, но то, что это был Джек, все меняло. Риз не был наивным, он знал, что не может рассчитывать на нормальные отношения с ним. И хотя он знал, что Джек заботится о нем, строить с ним отношения было бесполезно. Все, что он знал об этом человеке, говорило, что сейчас он может быть увлечен Ризом, а через мгновение может уже трахаться с кем-то еще. Он мог говорить, что заботится о Ризе, но легко устроит публичное шоу, чтобы показать, что обладает им, как какой-то вещью.  
Встречаться с Красавчиком Джеком было невозможно, и Риз знал это, но он не мог заставить себя не получать удовольствие от моментов покоя. Тем не менее, ему надо было не развивать в себе это чувство, он никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не даст себе влюбиться в Джека, потому что он знал, что это уничтожит его. Вот почему, хотя ему нравилась заботливая сторона Директора, он ненавидел ее так же сильно, потому что так ему было сложнее убедить себя, что Джек ему не нравится.  
И все же, он мог так сделать, мог не привязываться к Джеку. В конце концов, это всего лишь вопрос времени, перед тем, как Джек найдет новый объект для привязанности. Он скоро заскучает, но на данный момент Риз поплывет по течению, к тому же, у него и выбора-то нет. Он решил считать все происходящее «забавным приключением»… и почему бы не насладиться, пока оно длится?   
\- О чем ты так напряженно думаешь так рано утром, пирожок? – спросил Джек, что так напугало Риза, что он бы подпрыгнул, если бы его крепко не держали. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы на твоем милом личике появились морщинки.  
Джек ткнул указательным пальцем Ризу между сведенных бровей.  
\- Ты напугал меня, - сказал Риз обиженно и повернулся к нему спиной.  
Ну, Джек точно пришел в себя.  
\- Ооо, принцесса, не обмочи трусишки, - сказал Джек с мерзкой ухмылкой. – Ах, да, для начала тебе надо их надеть.  
Он схватил Риза за задницу, заставляя его вскрикнуть от удивления. Чтобы скрыть смущение и избавиться от раздражения, Риз схватил подушку и ударил Джека прямо по лицу.  
\- О нет, ты не можешь! – вскрикнул Джек, злобно посмотрев на Риза и схватив его за талию, чтобы уронить на другую сторону кровати, он быстро сел верхом на удивленного Риза и улыбнулся во все 32 зуба. – Я восхищен твоей храбростью, котенок, но давай посмотрим правде в лицо, то, что ты сможешь победить меня, так же невероятно, как то, что железяка сможет подняться по лестнице. Но я добавлю тебе очков за милоту.  
Риз не хотел сдаваться без боя. Джек держал его за запястья, так что он решил воспользоваться своим преимуществом. Он быстро отвел в сторону свою механическую руку, которая была куда сильнее, чем настоящая, что заставило Джека потерять равновесие и упасть лицом в подушку.  
\- Тебе не стоит недооценивать меня, - сказал Риз, довольный своим достижением.  
\- Ну, теперь я боюсь, какие еще смертельные техники ты можешь использовать на мне, - сказал Джек, но его голос заглушила подушка, так что он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Риза с широкой улыбкой. – Что же будет следующим? Мстительное таращенье? Смертельная обида? О, я знаю, ты будешь так много стонать во время секса, что мои уши начнут кровоточить, и я умру от потери крови. Ты будешь весь такой «Оо, Джеэээк».  
Это он сказал еще громче, потому что Риз попытался задушить его подушкой.  
\- Я никогда не считал себя мазохистом, но, как ни странно, не могу дождаться, чтобы ты пытал меня, Риззи, - хмыкнул Джек, схватив Риза и перевернувшись так, что они оказались там, где и были изначально – Джек обнимал Риза со спины.  
Риз продолжил вырываться, жутко краснея.  
\- Тише, тигр, не хочу, чтобы ты навредил себе до того, как попытаешься убить меня, - Джек усмехнулся и потерся носом о шею Риза, эффективно заставляя его застыть.  
Риз задумался, где же был заботливый вчерашний Джек. Вместо этого ему пришлось снова иметь дело с ребенком-переростком. Он был слишком смущен, хотя ощущение того, как Джек целует его в шею, посылало приятные мурашки вниз по спине. Директор еще пару раз поцеловал его, а потом уткнулся носом ему в волосы, вдыхая запах Риза, заставляя его вздрогнуть.  
\- Какого черта твои волосы такие мягкие, котенок, - пробормотал Джек, продолжая.  
Они лежали так какое-то время, не говоря ни слова, Джек только хмыкал, продолжая играться с волосами Риза и целуя его в шею. Риз расслабился и решил не бороться с приятным чувством. В конце концов... он же хотел наслаждаться, а это точно было приятно.  
Чувствуя, как за его спиной Джек дышит, слушая ритм его сердца, Риз почувствовал себя расслабленным и спокойным. Он начал медленно задремывать, давая себе насладиться теплом, которое его окружало.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек был доволен. Этой ночью он спал лучше, чем когда-либо. Странно, но в противовес тому, что он думал, спать с кем-то оказалось довольно приятно. Ему понравилось просыпаться рядом с Ризом, дразнить его с утра, потому что он явно стеснялся их близости. Джек задумался, привыкнет ли когда-нибудь Риз к наготе или все время будет смущаться и дергаться. Парень был полным придурком, но, как ни странно, Джеку в нем это нравилось, может, потому что он напоминал ему самого себя, когда он еще жил на Пандоре. Чудом было уже то, что он выжил на планете, но Джек не собирался делиться этой информацией ни с кем, чтобы не испортить имидж.  
Говоря о Ризе, кстати, было еще кое-что, что раздражало Джека безмерно, и чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше он обращал на это внимание – Риз никогда ничего не начинал сам. Его всегда первым целовал Джек, обнимал Джек, да практически все делал Джек. Ему нравилось все контролировать, действительно нравилось, что парень полностью отдается ему, но… учитывая, что Риз никогда не трогал его сам, каким-то образом, это заставляло Джека думать, что он вообще ничего этого не хочет, что, конечно, было не так. Он же Красавчик чертов Джек, его все хотят.  
\- Итаааак, Риззи, не скажешь мне, почему ты никогда не трогаешь меня и вообще никак не выражаешь восхищение моей прекрасной натурой? – спросил Джек своим обычным шутливым тоном, но, правду говоря, вопрос был серьезный, потому что это его действительно выводило.  
\- Что… что ты имеешь в виду? Я тебя много трогаю, слишком много, - сказал Риз, стараясь отползти от Джека, будто только сейчас понял, что они лежат оба голые.  
\- Не-а, ты останешься, где есть, малыш, - сказал Джек, только теснее прижав его к себе. – Смотри, об этом я и говорю, ты все время стесняешься. Я знаю, что ты робкий и все такое, принцесса, но ты мог бы иногда, я не знаю, проявлять некоторую инициативу? – легко сказал Джек, но парень ему ничего не ответил.  
Черт возьми, он же Красавчик Джек, он не будет просить о чьем-то внимании. Это его действительно бесило, ему не нужно было приказывать Ризу целовать себя или обнимать себя, это должно быть естественно. Все хотели оторвать себе кусочек Джека, даже Джек хотел кусочек Джека! Он был так хорош, что всякий раз, когда он говорил со своим двойником, он не мог сосредоточиться, такой сексуальный был у него голос. Но неееет, парень считает, что он выше этого. Ну и ладно.  
Джек отпустил Риза и пошел быстро принять душ, все еще злясь на его отказ. Конечно, он мог бы его заставить или запугать, он мог бы сделать и больше… но так было не весело. Он хотел, чтобы Риз по нему с ума сходил, как любой нормальный человек. Этого было бы просто недостаточно.  
Он быстро вышел из душа и начал натягивать на себя одежду. У него была работа, а он уже дал себе проваляться в кровати полдня. И за это! Ни поцелуя!  
\- Так ты в офис? – спросил Риз, сидя на кровати.  
Пацан не был глупым, и он понял, что что-то случилось. Через минуту тишины он продолжил.  
\- Ну, наверное, я пойду к себе.  
\- Не обсуждается, - заявил Джек.  
\- Что? Почему? – спросил Риз слегка повышая голос.  
\- Ты все еще восстанавливаешься, посмотри на свое лицо, все в синяках, я не дам тебе разгуливать по Гелиосу, когда ты можешь грохнуться в обморок в любой момент.  
\- Я нормально себя чувствую, к тому же, ты не можешь запереть меня здесь, - возразил Риз.  
\- Могу и сделаю, если будет надо, - это начало медленно раздражать Джека.  
\- Но у меня есть работа, я не могу остаться тут!  
\- Риз! – заорал Джек, немного наклонившись, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. – Это всего на два-три дня, просто чтобы ты поправился.  
Он был таким неразумным и упрямым, все, чего хотел Джек – убедиться, что он в безопасности, маленький неблагодарный говнюк.  
\- Так может я бы поправился быстрее, если б ты не избил меня! – резко возразил Риз, но спустя мгновение выражение его лица поменялось, когда он понял, что сказал.  
Это был удар ниже пояса, но Джек знал, что заслужил. И все же, он извинился вчера и обещал так больше не делать, какого хуя он еще должен был сделать?  
\- Слушай, Джек, я… прости, я знаю, что ты извинился, я не хотел это вспоминать. Просто… не заставляй меня сидеть, не держи меня тут, как птичку в клетке.  
Так вот как он себя чувствовал? Что Джек заставляет его остаться? Это действительно так чертовски ужасно, посидеть у него дома два ебучих дня?  
\- Ладно, как знаешь. Делай, что хочешь… но с тобой будет охрана, и возражений я не приму.  
Сказав это, Джек ушел к лифту, даже не оглянувшись на Риза.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Риз быстро вышел из квартиры Джека, все еще прокручивая в голове их ссору. Было ясно, что Джек сердился на него, но Риз не мог понять, почему. Из-за постоянных подколов было сложно понять, когда Джек был серьезен. Если по существу, Джек обвинил его в том, что он никогда не делает первый шаг, но как он мог? У него были проблемы с сексом, и когда они были вместе, Риз все еще был неуверен и стеснялся.  
Возможно, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Риз бы не вел себя так, но Джек был таким подавляющим и уверенным в себе, что Риз чувствовал себя невидимкой в его присутствии. Как он должен был найти в себе храбрость сделать что-то связанное с сексом первым, когда он еле находил в себе силы смотреть Джеку в глаза. Черт возьми, он такой лузер, правда?  
Витая в своих мыслях, Риз не понял, что кто-то идет к нему, пока с силой не влетел в него, потеряв равновесие и шлепнувшись на задницу.  
\- Смотри, куда идешь, мальчик-робот, - сказал мужчина с раздражением в голосе, потирая свой лоб.  
Риз узнал его, он был тем, кто перевез его в госпиталь после выстрела. Как там его звали?  
\- Ух, прости, я отвлекся… - пробормотал Риз, извиняясь и вставая, отряхивая одежду от пыли. – Как там тебя звали?  
\- Ауч… Я буквально спас тебе жизнь, парень, ждал у твоей чертовой палаты, пока тебя резали, и что, ты даже не помнишь мое имя? Не круто.  
\- Ну, прости меня, что я не очень хорошо запомнил то, что происходило, пока я страдал от невыносимой боли, а потом, ах да, «типа умер» и меня отвезли в морг, - сказал Риз, раздражаясь от обвинений в свой адрес, он просто пытался быть вежливым, не то, чтобы он действительно хотел знать его имя.  
\- Ты бы «типа не умер», если бы не был идиотом, но неееет, тебе нужен был клевый светящийся глазик, - возразил мужчина, скрестив руки на груди. – Даже не спрашивай, как был зол Джек, чудо, что я вообще выжил.  
\- Ну, поздравляю. А теперь я пошел, - раздраженно сказал Риз, не желая и минуты больше проводить с этим несносным человеком. – К тому же, чтобы ты знал, этот «светящийся глазик» - самая продвинутая технология Гипериона, так что, черт возьми, оно того стоило.  
\- Боже, ты хуже бабы, неудивительно, что Джек тебя ебет. Поспорить могу, что и орешь ты громче, когда…  
\- Простите?! – Риз резко обернулся, покраснев.  
Какой наглый человек! Как он мог сказать ему такое в общественном месте! Риз быстро проверил, не было ли кого-то рядом, кто мог их услышать.  
\- Ладно, послушай, мальчик-робот, - сказал мужчина, подняв вверх руки, сдаваясь, но его выдавала игривая ухмылка. – Давай начнем все с начала? Меня зовут Август, лучше тебе ко мне привыкнуть, потому что меня назначили нянчиться с тобой пару ближайших дней.  
Отлично, именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы хитрожопый солдат Гипериона следовал за ним везде. Джек, конечно, говорил что-то о том, что позаботится о его безопасности, но Риз надеялся, что он об этом забудет. Оказалось, удача не на его стороне. Ну, раз уж у него все равно нет выбора, он постарается быть милым.  
\- Я Риз, и если честно, мне тоже не нравится эта идея, - Риз вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. – Я не понимаю, почему Джек настаивает, чтобы кто-то следил за мной, я говорил, что сам о себе позабочусь, к тому же, у меня всего пара синяков…  
\- Я помню твое имя, но звать тебя мальчиком-роботом куда веселее, - ответил Август с ухмылкой. – В любом случае, парень, ты любимый мальчик Красавчика Джека, конечно, он хочет, чтобы за тобой присматривали.  
\- Можешь уже перестать так говорить! – нет, быть милым с этим парнем просто невозможно.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Так скажи мне, куда мы идем? – спросил Август, видимо, почуяв, что лучше отступить.  
\- Я… я на самом деле не знаю. Если честно, мне просто надо было выйти, я бы хотел проверить друзей, но раз только полдень, они все на работе.  
\- Окей, тогда у меня есть предложение!

—o.o— Клубная зона Гелиоса —o.o—

Риз не понимал, какого черта он дал этому парню затащить себя так рано в бар. Пить в полдень точно было нездорово, но что еще могут делать двое мужчин? Не то, чтобы они могли спокойно гулять вместе по базе. Паб был достаточно нормальной идеей, к тому же Риз решил, что может и поддаться на уговоры, учитывая, что они застряли друг с другом на пару дней. Август точно любил выпить, подумал Риз, наблюдая, как он опрокидывает второй стакан виски в то время, как он сам только пригубил свой напиток.  
\- Можешь влить это прямо в свой сверкающий глазик, раз уж он такой навороченный? – спросил Август, смеясь.  
\- Ну уж прости, что пить в середине дня кажется кому-то нездоровым, - тем не менее, Риз решил отхлебнуть глоток коктейля, который был действительно неплох, ему всегда нравились сладкие напитки. – А что до моего глаза, может, я и не могу виртуально пить им, но у него есть другие крутые функции.  
\- Какие? – искренне заинтересовавшись, спросил Август.  
Ризу в голову пришла идея. Он активировал ЭХО-глаз и решил просканировать Августа. У него до этого не было времени протестировать свой имплант, и ему было действительно интересно, что он может. К его удивлению, просканировав Августа, он получил интересную информацию.

Имя: Август  
Возраст: 32  
Специальность: Солдат Гипериона второго ранга  
Другая информация: Родился на Пандоре, мать – Вэлори, отец – неизвестен. Наемник и владелец бара на Пандоре, присоединился к армии Гипериона два года назад. Любимое оружие – винтовка с повышенной огневой мощью. Интересы – выпивка. Уровень сексуальности: 8/10 

Риз удивился тому, сколько информации получил, предположив, что его ЭХО-глаз соединился с ЭХО-нетом, учитывая полученные данные. Видимо, раз Август работал на Гиперион, такая информация должна была быть в базе данных, но какого черта добавили уровень сексуальности? На чем он основывался?  
\- Ну, мальчик-робот, я жду невероятной фигни.  
\- Ладно, если хочешь знать, то я могу получить тонну информации просто посмотрев на тебя своим «сияющим глазиком», - ответил Риз, делая глоток.  
\- Хмм, и что же ты выяснил?  
\- Что тебе 32, ты работаешь на Гиперион 2 года, раньше владел баром, отсюда и интерес к алкоголю, - сказал Риз, стараясь впечатлить Августа, но это точно не сработало, потому что тот продолжал посмеиваться.  
\- Он абсолютно бесполезен, я сказал, что хотел услышать что-нибудь крутое, - ответил Август, заставляя Риза хотеть еще больше доказать ему, что он не прав.  
Риз просканировал окружение, наконец, находя то, что Август может найти полезным.  
\- Ладно, просканировав твой напиток я знаю, что он только на 65% виски, остальное – вода. И еще, это дешевое дерьмо с Элписа.  
\- Черт! Мы единственные посетители, и они все равно меня дурят! – возмущенно сказал Август, прищурено смотря на бармена. – В любом случае, парень, этот твой глазик может быть полезен, наверное, благодаря тебе, я, наконец, найду паб, в который стоит вернуться.  
\- Вижу, у тебя есть цель, всегда хорошо к чему-то стремиться, - сказал Риз, заставляя Августа рассмеяться, ну, может этот парень не был таким уж придурком. – Так почему пошел в Гиперион?  
\- Честно? По горло сыт был Пандорой и моей доминирующей мамашкой… Я хотел сбежать из этой дыры и использовал первый же шанс. Если бы я остался, наверное, сейчас бы когтями и зубами дрался за свою жизнь, вместо того, чтобы присматривать за парнем моего босса и наслаждаться своим 65% алкоголем.  
\- Я не его парень! – возразил Риз.  
Почему Август продолжал сыпать насмешками по этому поводу?  
\- Ну конечно, Джек же поцеловал тебя перед всеми просто для забавы, - Август опрокинул оставшуюся часть стакана и заказал еще один, теперь это был скотч.  
Удивительно, но казалось, он совсем не пьянеет. Риз предположил, что роль играют годы практики.  
\- Да, он поцеловал меня, сразу после того, как ударил по лицу.  
\- Незначительная деталь, - фыркнул Август, смотря на то, как смутился Риз. – Ладно, если ты не его парень, то что между вами тогда?  
\- Это… сложно, - если честно, Риз бы сам что угодно отдал, чтобы узнать ответ на этот вопрос, но он был без понятия.  
\- Конечно, это сложно, в смысле, мы говорим о Красавчике Джеке, у него точно с головой не лады. Вот он улыбается, а потом начинает стрелять в людей… хотя обычно, он продолжает улыбаться, тут ничего не скажешь, - они оба начали смеяться.  
Ризу понравилась прямота Августа, он иногда вел себя, как придурок, но хотя бы был честен. Что-то подсказывало ему, что они с Иветтой подружатся.  
\- Честно, мальчик-робот, я думаю, он на тебя серьезно запал. В смысле, я никогда не видел Джека сходящим с ума по кому-то. Тебе надо было видеть его лицо, когда я сказал ему, что тебе устанавливают глазной имплант. Смертность так высока, что выжить шансов почти нет, - на мгновение Август замолчал, вертя стакан в руках. – Его взгляд… он был таким пустым, что испугал меня. Я никогда Джека таким не видел.  
\- Слушай… я знаю, что он заботится обо мне… в странном и извращенном смысле, в котором может только Джек, но…  
\- Но что?  
\- Но мы говорим о Красавчике Джеке! Он помешанный, как ты и сказал, невозможно предсказать, что он сделает дальше. Для него все – лишь большая шутка… пока его кто-то не выведет из себя, тогда он с катушек летит. В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно, у него есть хорошие черты. Он может быть нежным, даже сочувствующим, - Риз задумался, вспоминая тот момент, когда Джек заметил, что он чувствует себя неуверенно из-за кибернетической руки, и как он попытался его успокоить. – Но… он просто… он Красавчик Джек…  
\- Так ты хочешь сказать, что он не может полюбить кого-то? – сказал Август, смотря на него, и сперва Риз подумал, что он это сказал просто так, но тот продолжал смотреть на него серьезным взглядом.  
Было странно разговаривать о таких вещах с человеком, которого только что встретил.  
\- Нет, я думаю… я думаю, он может, но так, как может только Джек, - Ризу не нравилось, куда идет этот разговор.  
\- В смысле? – Август не оставил тему.  
\- В смысле, что он не обратит внимание, если кто-то покалечится в процессе, он сосредоточен только на том, чего хочет. Он может сказать, что любит кого-то, но потом может трахнуть кого-то еще, просто потому что это весело, и он даже не придаст этому значения, - Риз замолчал на мгновение, не уверенный, как лучше сформулировать. – Просто он такой импульсивный и делает все под влиянием момента, не думая о последствиях…  
\- И откуда ты это знаешь?  
\- Не знаю… просто, он кажется таким. Черт, Август, можем мы уже сменить тему, - Риз начал чувствовать себя неуютно.  
\- Нет, пока ты меня не выслушаешь, - сказал Август, оставляя бокал, говоря серьезно. – Хочешь знать, че я думаю? – спросил он и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. – Я думаю, что все считают, что Джек такой или эдакий, но никто не дает ему шанса показать себя с другой стороны. Так может тебе дать ему шанс? В смысле, что тебе терять?  
\- Хм, дай-ка мне подумать? Мою жизнь, например? Сомневаюсь, что выживу, если что-то пойдет не так… К тому же, ты говоришь, что он несчастный и недопонятый, и что никто его не любит. А я думаю, что любой на Гелиосе что угодно отдаст за шанс быть с Джеком.  
\- Да, но почему они этого хотят? Потому что им хочется быть поближе к легенде, но ты, ты, кажется, действительно видишь его. В смысле, я не хочу разводить сопли, но, черт возьми, мальчик-робот, ты говоришь о том, что он такой и сякой, как будто знаешь его, а не просто легенду Гипериона. К тому же, Джек выбрал тебя, а не кого-то другого.  
\- Но я не хочу пытаться, ладно! – раздраженно сказал Риз, потирая лицо рукой.  
\- Лады, лады, давай предположим, что ты можешь видеть будущее, - увлеченно сказал Август, ладно, вот теперь он опьянел. – Так вот, если ты точно знал бы, что Джеку можно верить, что он не сделает какую-то странную фигню, ты бы попробовал? В смысле, быть с ним?  
\- Август, давай просто сменим тему, ладно? – попросил Риз, но Август очень хотел получить ответ. – Хорошо… предположим, что я знаю будущее, - сказал Риз, закатив глаза, - тогда да, я бы попробовал.  
\- Ага! Вот и ответ! – удовлетворенно сказал Август, прикончив свой стакан за один глоток.  
\- Тогда, прошу, просвяти меня…. И, может, тебе стоит завязать с выпивкой… - серьезно предложил Риз, обеспокоенный его здоровьем.  
\- Нонсенс, алкоголь делает мужчину сильным, - и он заказал еще стакан, черт, а ведь не было еще двух часов. – Ну, мой ответ в том, что… ты трус.  
\- Я даже не удостою это ответом.  
\- Нет, выслушай меня. Ты трус, потому что он тебе объективно нравится, но ты не хочешь рискнуть и попробовать быть с ним, в смысле серьезно. Но я думаю, что тебе стоит, потому что, мальчик-робот, веришь или нет, ты мне нравишься, - Август был вдохновлен выпитым алкоголем.  
Он сильно ударил Риза по спине, почти свернув его с барного стула.  
\- Ты будешь хорошо влиять на Джека. Не как эти девушки с Пандоры, типа Мокси и Ниши, или… а, забей. Ты не понимаешь, Риз? Ты действительно спас тех людей вчера. Ты заставил Джека передумать, а я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то смог это сделать. Представь, скольких людей ты сможешь спасти…  
\- Ну да, тебе легко говорить. «Риз, стань героем, сделай Джека лучше», но реальность такова, что я не уверен, что смогу, - сказал Риз, вставая, ему хватило Августа на сегодня. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я пожертвовал собой в надежде изменить что-то, но, может, я не хочу жертвовать собой… А теперь я вернусь в квартиру, ты можешь пойти со мной или продолжить пить, мне все равно.  
И Риз быстро вышел из паба.  
Август допил последний стакан и встал, следуя за Ризом, бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Он говорит о самопожертвовании, а сам бы от радости прыгал, если б не боялся. Черт, мальчик-робот, зачем ставить себе сияющий глазик, если не видишь того, что прямо перед тобой…

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек очень старался сконцентрироваться на работе. У него была хуева гора дел, куча людей, с которыми надо было встретиться и, что важнее, придурки, которых надо было выкинуть в космос, но он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, вместо этого он думал о глупой ссоре с Ризом. На самом деле, это не давало ему покоя уже какое-то время.  
Поначалу он думал, что Риз не делал никаких шагов, потому что был слишком стеснительным, но чем дальше, тем больше Джек бесился. Слова, которые сказала ему эта сучка, Саша, возвращались с потрясающей ясностью. Как бы ты ни старался контролировать его, он человек. И ты никогда не сможешь заставить кого-то чувствовать что-то, чего нет.  
Ему не нужно было заставлять кого-то хотеть его, он был чертовым героем, легендой Гипериона, все его хотели. Джек порывисто встал, его золотой стул откатился назад, пока не ударился об окно. Он начал нервно ходить по офису, матерясь про себя. Он не мог понять Риза. Мальчишка принял за него чертову пулю, давал делать с собой все, что Джек хотел, но никогда не проявлял инициативу, никогда не показывал, что действительно хотел этого. Чем больше Джек думал об этом, тем больше приходил к выводу, что Ризу все это было не нужно, что он просто позволял это, и это чертовски бесило Джека.  
Красавчику Джеку не была нужна ничья жалость, он мог получить все, что, блять, хотел. Его внешность была почти совершенной, он был главой самой успешной корпорации, которая когда-либо существовала, он был чертовым богом! Джек зарычал от раздражения, со всей силы пнув стеклянный столик. Не стоит говорить, что несчастная мебель не пережила нападения.  
Неожиданно звук интеркома прорезал тишину офиса. Раздраженно вздохнув, он подошел к столу и нажал нервирующую мигающую кнопку.  
\- Привет, Джек, говорит твой любимый шериф, - он услышал женский голос.  
\- Ниша… - в любое другое время он был бы рад ее звонку, но сейчас был не тот момент.  
Ниша была замечательной и понимала его, как никто, по крайней мере, его любовь к убийствам, это было у них общим, как и хорошая внешность. Она была жесткой женщиной и обращалась с оружием покруче многих.  
\- Ты не очень-то счастливо звучишь, - сказала она обиженным тоном.  
Да, Ниша была тем человеком, который не боялся Джека, а он и не возражал. Она была суровой и знала, как постоять за себя.  
\- Неее, детка, просто много работы… и людей, которые меня бесят, так что все, как обычно.  
\- Ну, тогда ты должен быть счастлив узнать, что я приеду на Гелиос через две недели. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты узнал заранее, чтобы ты смог найти мне время в своем забитом расписании, красавчик. Раз уж мне придется переться на чертову станцию, я бы хотела получить с этого что-то, и, о боже, как давно я хорошо не трахалась.  
\- О… да, детка, об этом… - начал Джек, но впервые понял, что не знает, что сказать.  
Что ему говорить? Что он не может? И почему ему это говорить? Не то, чтобы у них с мальчишкой что-то было, так что он может и согласиться. Но опять же…  
\- Охуеть, не говори мне, что Красавчик Джек теперь не свободен! – сказала она со смешком, присвистнув в конце. – Когда это произошло?  
\- Нет, я не… черт возьми, Ниша, не придумывай всякую хуйню, - она только больше испортила ему настроение.  
\- Ну, тогда откуда сомнения, Джеки? Я тебя знаю, обычно ты бы от радости прыгал от перспективы хорошего перепихона, и раз уж мы об этом говорим, его я тебе и предлагаю. И обычно ты бы отпустил еще пару пошлых шуток, но неееет, ты ведешь себя, как нюня.  
\- Не беси меня, Ниша, ты не хочешь меня проверять, детка, - сказал он злобно, сжимая кулаки. – Отлично, я назначу тебе позднюю встречу, но для твоего же блага она должна быть такой же потрясающей, как ты обещаешь.  
Джек просто хотел побыстрее закончить разговор, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов, на самом деле он не собирался встречаться с Нишей.  
\- О, красавчик, будет еще лучше, - сказала она уверенным тоном, и Джек почти увидел, как она ухмыляется, прежде чем повесить трубку.  
Почему всем надо было его сегодня бесить? Он нажал кнопку интеркома и вызвал секретаря.  
\- Вызови мне медиков сейчас же, - ну, по крайней мере, он мог выкинуть в космос несколько придурков.  
Сначала он планировал провести расследование, но увидев, что Риз не хочет подпускать к себе медиков и, если быть честным, Джек сам этого не хотел… ну, для такой проблемы с некомпетентностью было только одно решение.  
\- И дай объявление о том, что мы ищем медицинский персонал.

—o.o— Квартира Джека —o.o—

Когда этот длинный день, наконец-то, закончился, и Джек пришел домой, его встретил приятный запах. Он увидел, что Риз готовит, и это его немного успокоило. Он подошел и сел на один из барных стульев, поставленных на кухне, все это время он смотрел на паренька.  
Мальчишка точно знал, что он пришел, но не сделал ничего, чтобы показать, что заметил его. Его движения были напряженными, вокруг него витало раздражение. Джек почувствовал, как между ними с каждой минутой тишины растет напряжение. Это его бесило, Джек не любил долгую тишину, если ему что-то не нравилось, он просто говорил об этом и все. Или он использовал свой револьвер, но в любом случае, проблема была решена. Но что ему сказать сейчас?  
Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше приходил к выводу, что Риз заставлял себя проводить с ним время или терпел его. Обычно Джеку было бы плевать, чего хочет его партнер, но в этот раз почему-то было по-другому. Он не был уверен, почему, но он знал, что пока Риз не признает, что хочет его, он не сможет оставить эту тему.  
Но что он должен был сказать? Спросить этого идиота, хочет ли он его? Это было просто жалко, Красавчик Джек никогда не падет так низко, чтобы просить. К тому же, если даже он это сделает, паренек может сказать что угодно, что он хочет услышать, и он не будет знать, правда это или нет. Нет, ему нужно было, чтобы Риз сам сказал, но Джек чувствовал, что скорее он себе купит пистолет Владофа, чем услышит такие слова от паренька… Надо было как-то все ускорить, но как?  
Неожиданно ему в голову пришла идея.  
\- Тише, пирожок, можешь перестать настаивать, - это точно привлекло внимание мальчишки, потому что он одарил его удивленным взглядом.  
\- Я расскажу тебе, как прошел мой день, раз ты так хочешь знать, - сказал Джек Ризу с укором, и, учитывая реакцию мальчика, он это заметил. – Я закопался в бумажки в тот момент, когда пришел в офис, потому что, слушай-ка, в ОРВ парень взорвал свое чертово лицо. Так что я типа такой «да какая разница, мы можем сделать из нее пиццу из кожи»… но оказалось, что этот несчастный придурок был интерном из программы по обмену с Торгом, так что, конечно, они использовали этот случай, чтобы прислать своих адвокатов, чтобы выбить из нас как можно больше денег.  
\- С каких пор у нас есть программа интернатуры? – спросил Риз с неподдельным любопытством.  
\- Серьезно? Из всего, что я только что сказал, тебя больше всего заинтересовала чертова программа интернатуры? Серьезно, котенок, иногда твой мозг странно работает… В любом случае, я сражался с костюмчиками тут и там, когда пришел кто-то из ОРВ и сказал мне, что на самом деле именно работнику Гипериона поджарил лицо – вот это лучшая часть – интерн из Торга. Так что я отплатил им их же монетой, - объяснил он, изображая, будто бьет битой по мячу, - иииии, страйк, теперь у нас есть куча бабла.  
Джек поклонился, будто был на сцене.  
\- Браво, - сказал Риз, притворно хлопая в ладоши, в его голосе сквозил сарказм, - чего только не достигнешь с помощью одного поджаренного лица.  
Иногда парень был просто полным придурком, но Джеку это нравилось. В любом случае, пора было перейти к тому, что он хотел сказать.  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, когда я вижу возможность, я использую ее… Так что, кроме этого ничего особо не произошло… ну, моя хорошая подруга Ниша звонила, хочет встретиться со мной через пару недель. Я думаю, идти ли мне…  
Если честно, Джек не собирался встречаться с Нишей, он просто сказал это, чтобы она от него отстала, сегодня он был не в настроении. Тем не менее, Джек решил, что может использовать этот разговор, чтобы проверить Риза. Если ему хоть немного не наплевать, он не согласится. Играть на ревности – удар ниже пояса, но ему надо было заставить Риза действовать, иначе его всегда будут преследовать слова Саши.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

С тех пор, как Риз вернулся в квартиру, он был на грани. Разговор с Августом заставил его задуматься над вещами, которые он предпочитал игнорировать. Чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, Риз начал готовить, зная, что Джек, вероятно, в любом случае захочет чего-нибудь поесть. Ужин был как раз наполовину готов, когда он услышал, как тот заходит в квартиру, раньше обычного.  
В этот момент он был достаточно напряжен, прокручивая в голове все, что сказал ему Август. Вот почему он не заметил Джека, пока тот не высказал собственное разочарование с помощью сарказма. Что он знал точно – Красавчику Джеку не нравилось, когда его игнорируют. Пока он слушал, как Директор рассказывает ему о своем дне на работе, Риз начал немного расслабляться, он даже смог пошутить. Он почти окончательно успокоился… пока не услышал имя Ниша.  
На мгновение он напрягся, полностью остановившись, но вскоре он заставил себя расслабиться и сделать вид, что ему плевать. Он помнил, что Август упоминал Нишу, как одну из девушек Джека, и все же, ему надо было убедиться.  
\- Ниша… Одна из твоих девушек? – спросил Риз настолько безразлично, насколько мог.  
Он не доставит Джеку такого удовольствия.  
\- С хуя ли?! У меня нет девушек, - ответил Джек, очевидно раздраженный.  
\- О, прости, тогда одна из твоих подружек для секса? – Риз был раздражен, и ему все сложнее было держать лицо.  
\- И если так? – спросил Джек, прищурившись.  
Так значит правильно, он все прокручивал то, что сказал ему Август, думал, что, может, он был несправедлив к Джеку, не проявляя эмоций, хотя все это время он был прав. Риз знал, что вскоре Джек переспит с кем-то, тем не менее, он не думал, что это произойдет так скоро. И хотя он обещал себе отстраниться от всего этого, ему все равно было больно. Но у него была гордость, и он не покажет Джеку, что ревнует.  
\- Ничего, просто любопытно. Итак… у вас будет секс? – спросил Риз, стараясь контролировать свой голос.  
Неожиданно он услышал скрип ножек стула о пол. Он посмотрел на Джека, который теперь стоял рядом со стойкой, вся его поза говорила о злости, но он не двинулся ни на дюйм, что было любопытно.  
\- Может и будет, - он сказал это, тяжело смотря на Риза, сощурив глаза.  
Риз почувствовал, как внутри него что-то переворачивается, но сказал себе, что этого он и хотел. Лучше всего было освободиться от этих ненормальных отношений как можно скорее. Он знал, что этот день придет, и хоть это произошло гораздо раньше, чем он предсказывал, это не должно было быть сюрпризом. Он не знал, что об этом думал Джек, но Риз не мог оставаться рядом с ним, пока он спит с кем хочет.  
\- Ладно, - вот и все, что он сказал, продолжая готовить.  
Блюдо было почти готово. Он не хотел, чтобы все сгорело, тем более, ему было нужно как-то отвлечься от подозрительного взгляда Джека.  
\- Ладно?.. Ладно!? И это все, что ты скажешь? – сказал Джек обиженным голосом, что для Риза прозвучало просто смехотворно.  
Он ожидал, что Риз устроит ему сцену ревности, будет умолять не уходить? Ну, если этого Джек и хотел, тогда он будет сильно разочарован.  
\- Ну, это твое решение, - ответил Риз, поворачиваясь к плите.  
Ладно, сейчас или никогда. Он сделал дрожащий вздох и снова повернулся к Джеку, чтобы сказать:  
\- На самом деле, раз уж мы об этом заговорили… если ты хочешь переспать с Нишей, тогда нет ничего плохого в том, что я тоже буду спать с кем-то другим, так?  
Разве не так работают свободные отношения? Не то, чтобы Риз действительно собирался делать это, он бы никогда не стал искать кого-то на одну ночь, это было не для него. Он сказал это только потому, что хотел показать Джеку – если он хочет спать с кем-то другим, тогда Риз тоже может это делать. И если Джеку от этого будет больно… тогда это еще и принесет Ризу удовольствие.  
\- Ладно, я понял… наверное, ты долго этого ждал, так? – сказал Джек ядовитым тоном, все еще не делая ни шага с места, где стоял, Риз не был уверен, что это значит. – Знаешь что, давай я тебе все упрощу. Вон там дверь, если хочешь, просто уходи отсюда, и можешь быть уверен, я больше тебя не ПОБЕСПОКОЮ.  
Последние слова Джек почти выплюнул.  
Вот и все, Джек давал ему уйти, и Риз не мог в это поверить. Он думал, что Джек разозлится, заставит его сделать что-то, но не это. Просто отпустит его? Это было не похоже на Джека, разве что Риз ему уже надоел. Да, наверное, причина в этом, Джек просто был таким. Вот он убивает людей, пытаясь справиться с потерей Риза, и вот он уже изменяет ему из скуки. Самое смешное в том, что он не видел в этом своей вины, выставляя именно Риза неблагодарным. Да будет так.  
В последний раз посмотрев в полные злобой глаза Джека, он медленно пошел к двери. Он наполовину ожидал, что Джек схватит его, когда он будет проходить мимо, так что был удивлен, что это не произошло. Это было лучшим выходом, но Риз никак не мог избавиться от тяжести в груди. Смотреть на то, как легко Джек избавляется от него, было больно, он знал, что не может доверять словам Джека, но все же, все те разы, когда он говорил, что заботится о Ризе, вспоминались теперь с болезненными спазмами в сердце.  
Риз сам себе удивлялся, потому что он верил, что ему будет все равно, но все же, с каждым шагом, ему становилось все больнее от того, что Джек не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его. Все это время Джек говорил ему, что он особенный, что он принадлежит ему, что он хочет его… теперь все это казалось насмешкой. Риз болезненно сглотнул, когда подошел к лифту и нажал кнопку на панели, чтобы закрыть дверь, а Джек не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> У меня есть только один комментарий: Джек, почему ты разрушаешь все своей неуверенностью? И Риз – слушай Августа и не будь чертовым трусом.  
> К тому же, я надеюсь, что Август был не очень ООС со своими разговорами «о чувствах», но если честно, в TFTB он всегда говорил о Саше или спрашивал людей о том, что она к нему чувствует. Он даже помог своим врагам в конце! Я думаю, что у него суровая внешность, но внутри он милаш :D Я люблю Августа.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> «Уровень сексуальности: 8/10»?! В смысле серьезно, любого кто устраивается на работу в Гиперион тестируют по этому признаку, чтоб потом эта информация лежала в ЭХО-сети? Не группа крови (что для солдата было бы полезно), не рост-вес, нет… сексуальность! Или Джек в свободное время развлекается тем, что правит личные файлы сотрудников, как некоторые ломают википедию? Все же Джек тут как бы в живом варианте, а значит, трахает Риза в мозг исключительно фигурально, а не буквально, как в каноне.  
> И, да, я, как знатный алконавт, знаю что скотч – это тоже виски, только шотландский. Сильно сомневаюсь, что на Гелиосе можно так легко заказать виски с матушки-земли, а особенно из Шотландии. Но исправлять я не стал)  
> И еще отмечу, что как бы я не признавал гребанное обаяние Джека и эту коварную ловушку (он так одинок… у него такая трагичная судьба…), я бы все равно никому не советовал строить с ним отношения. Но если уж заварилась каша, попробуйте общаться СЛОВАМИ, ЧЕРЕЗ РОТ! Это отлично помогает.


	19. Chapter 19

Две недели с тех пор, как он ушел от Джека, прошли, как в тумане. Риз вернулся к своим обязанностям главы Программирования, хотя многое поменялось с того дня, как его повысили. После того, что устроил Джек в Центре Героизма, его теперь все узнавали. Риз думал, что унижение, которому подверг его Джек перед всеми, пошатнет его репутацию, но к его удивлению все вышло наоборот.  
Все больше запомнили то, что Риз убедил Джека пощадить команду бухгалтеров. Очевидно, это было в новинку, потому что каждый работник Гипериона знал, что если Джек что-то решил, его невозможно было переубедить. В каком-то смысле люди стали уважать Риза за то, что он вступился за них, как и за то, что у него было некоторое влияние на Джека.  
Его также стали узнавать из-за ЭХО-глаза. Слухи о том, что он оказался одним из счастливчиков, который смог пережить болезненную операцию, быстро распространились. И не только это, Риза, наконец, оценили за его работу. Впервые он получил признание за то, что делал, и отклик был невероятно силен, благодаря его последнему элементному улучшению и гравитационным гранатам.  
Риз чувствовал, как становится популярнее день ото дня. Гуляя по коридорам Гелиоса, он чувствовал на себе взгляды – многие рабочие пчелки Гипериона, замирая от восхищения, шептались о нем, что, если быть честным, ему определенно нравилось, хоть и было немного странно. Иветта все время смеялась над ним, говоря, что почитание сильно на него повлияло. Она считала, что он даже ходить стал иначе, и хотя он это не признавал, Риз знал, что она была права.  
Раньше он все время нервничал, но теперь он старался вести себя спокойно, держать спину прямо, двигаться уверенно. Так что, возможно, она была не так уж неправа, но, черт возьми, у кого бы не поднялась планка самоуважения, когда тебе уделяют столько внимания.  
Так что для него все шло хорошо, он набирал популярность, у него была высокооплачиваемая работа, которой он наслаждался, если не учитывать то, что приходилось засиживаться допоздна. Все было прекрасно… если не учитывать, что не было. С тех пор, как он вышел из квартиры Джека две недели назад, он не разговаривал с ним. Это не было удивительно, этого он и добивался, но он не мог игнорировать тяжесть внутри, которая появлялась, стоило ему подумать о Джеке.  
Риз думал, что чувство пройдет через пару дней, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он задумывался над своим решением. Он не мог перестать думать, ему казалось, что они не договорили, столько осталось недосказанным между ними. И все же, разве не этого он хотел – чтобы все закончилось? Так какого черта он чувствовал себя скагом, которого машина переехала?  
Дверь его офиса открылась и в щели показалась блондинистая голова, положив конец его внутренним сомнениям.  
\- Так что, мальчик-робот, готов или как? – спросил Август, проходя в офис и садясь на его стол.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что сел задницей на один из самых дорогих столов на Гелиосе? – спросил Риз в шутливой манере, но сказать по правде, ему чертовским нравился его стол.  
\- О-хо-хо, посмотрите на крутого парня, моя задница тебя больше не устраивает? – спросил Август с игривой усмешкой на губах.  
\- Это прозвучало так неправильно, - сказал Риз, усмехнувшись и покачав головой.  
Август стал еще одним его другом после их неловкого разговора в пабе. В основном он был грубым и раздражающим, но у него была странная способность – он из кого угодно мог вытянуть любую информацию, благодаря своему прямодушию. Многие люди старались следовать социальным нормам, в то время как Август делал, как ему хотелось, говоря то, что приходило ему на ум. Это качество в нем Риз ценил, учитывая, что каждый день его окружали лжецы или, как в последнее время, социопаты.  
\- Ты не знаешь, чего теряешь. В любом случае, мы тебя ждем, так что пошли! – Август встал и сделал приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая поторопиться.  
Точно, они собирались сегодня в клуб, и Риз, как всегда, потерял счет времени, только сейчас заметив, что уже 10 вечера. С тем, как он работает, он медленно начал превращаться в Красавчика Джека. Он встал из-за стола и присоединился к Августу, чтобы пойти в клубную зону, Иветта и Вон уже ждали их у лифтов. Он решил не тратить время на переодевание, он чертовски хорошо смотрелся в костюме-тройке, но решил оставить пиджак в офисе. На нем были черные брюки и черная рубашка с коротким рукавом в сочетании с жилетом винного цвета. Одежда выглядела дорого, и он чувствовал себя горячо. Можно поставить галочку в списке.  
\- Ты не спешил, хорошо, что я отправила Августа за тобой, - сказала Иветта, притоптывая ногой.  
\- Ни черта ты меня никуда не посылала! Я не твой мальчик на побегушках! – возразил Август, начиная обычную перепалку с девушкой.  
Риз и Вон обменялись взглядами, покачав головой, уже привыкнув к их ссорам. Сначала Риз думал, что Август отлично сойдется с Иветтой, но это было далеко от правды. Они только раздражали друг друга, хотя Ризу казалось, что это все игра.  
\- Снова работаешь допоздна? Тебе надо работать поменьше, бро, - сказал Вон, когда они сели в шаттл, который должен был отвезти их в клубную зону.  
\- Я знаю, но мне столько надо сделать. Я оставил все без присмотра с момента, как начал заниматься гранатами. У меня тонна работы, которую нужно сделать до того, как я смогу отдохнуть, - пожаловался Риз.  
\- Не можешь нанять кого-нибудь в помощники?  
\- Я мог бы, но, если честно, я предпочитаю быть в курсе всего, к тому же, это неплохо отвлекает меня от того, что недавно произошло, - как только он это сказал, между ними повисла напряженная тишина.  
Все знали, о чем говорил Риз, но они решили, что Красавчик Джек был не для обсуждения.  
\- А знаешь, что еще помогает отвлечься? Алкоголь! – Август улыбнулся, стукнув Риза по спине достаточно сильно, чтобы тот потерял равновесие. Несмотря на свою шероховатость, он был сочувствующим парнем, особенно, когда дело касалось Риза. Он не знал, почему, но Август всегда старался его подбодрить. Риз подозревал, что он был таким человеком – мужественным снаружи, но мягким, как котенок, когда оставался наедине с собой. Риз фыркнул от представленной картины.  
\- Видишь! Даже мысли об этом делают тебя счастливее! – сказал Август, уверенный в своей догадке, очевидно, неправильно восприняв смену настроения Риза. – Идите за мной, я знаю, где сегодня веселее всего. Уже наметил пару мест.  
\- Тогда веди нас.  
Вскоре они стояли у клуба, в котором было полно народу, а все снаружи пытались попасть внутрь. Очередь была такой длинной, что Риз даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы стоять в ней. Он хотел выпить, а не ждать своей очереди, пока кто-то наберется достаточно, чтобы вывалиться из клуба, чтобы он мог войти.  
\- Неа, мы не будем стоять в очереди, смотрите, сколько людей снаружи.  
\- Правильно, мальчик-робот, вот почему ты заставишь их нас пропустить, как ВИПов, которыми мы и являемся, - сказал Август, указывая на вышибал.  
\- Что? Я не могу!  
\- Риз, впервые я соглашусь с блондинчиком, - сказала Иветта, притворно морщась от самой идеи. – Используй свой чертов статус и проведи нас.  
\- Что? Ребята, они нас не пустят, - он попытался возразить, но даже Вон был против него. – Черт возьми, ладно, я попробую, но не обещаю.  
\- Будь уверенней, бро! – вставил Вон, напоминая Ризу практиковаться в уверенном шаге, что разозлило его еще больше.  
Когда он подошел к вышибалам, он не мог остановиться и не поворошить волосы на затылке своей кибер-рукой. И это, когда он думал, что избавился от этого жеста… Он только хотел начать разговор, уже не уверенный, что у него получится, когда один из вышибал глянул на его нейро-порт, узнавая, кто он по ЭХО-глазу.  
\- Мистер Риз, приятно вас встретить, сэр! – сказал он радостно.  
Воу, Риз этого не ожидал.  
\- Ух, привет. Видите ли, мы с друзьями хотели бы пройти, - сказал он, указывая на троих предателей, которые ждали на безопасном расстоянии. – Я хотел поинтересоваться, какие у нас шансы…  
\- Без проблем, сэр, проходите, - окей, Риз знал, что стал популярным в последнее время, но это было просто смешно.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он смущенно и махнул ребятам, чтобы они проходили.  
\- Без проблем, все что угодно для того, кто изобрел гравитационные гранаты. На прошлой неделе мой младший брат сказал, что они спасли его жизнь на Пандоре, когда он нечаянно проник на территорию мордоплюев. Вы отлично постарались, сэр.  
\- Рад слышать, что они приносят пользу, - сказал Риз, лучась удовольствием, потому что ему нравилось, когда его работу хвалили, но еще лучше было услышать, что гранаты спасли кому-то жизнь.  
\- Посмотрите на нашего маленького героя, гордого за свое достижение, - поддразнила Иветта, когда они чудесным образом нашли свободное место в переполненном клубе. – Думаю, тебе стоит отпраздновать это, купив нам выпить.  
\- Знаешь что, я действительно могу это сделать, несмотря на то, что ты, как обычно, ведешь себя, как пиявка, - Риз послал девушке предостерегающий взгляд, но она его, кажется, не заметила, Иветта перестала слушать с момента, когда услышала «купить» и «напитки». – В конце концов, герой должен быть щедрым, так что это будет в самый раз. Так чего вы хотите?  
Он начал принимать заказы, когда заметил, что Август не такой веселый, как обычно, а Август всегда был веселым, когда рядом был алкоголь.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, ничего… Я просто подумал, что, может, это и не такое хорошее место. Может, нам стоит уйти, а? – они все были удивлены его поведением, Иветта уже начала возражать, что ей тут нравится.  
В это время Риз посмотрел на балкон, на который поглядывал Август, когда думал, что он не смотрит. Внезапно его будто ледяной водой облили, он заметил тех, кто сидел на балконе. Красавчик Джек вместе с какой-то ковбойшей. Охуенно.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, мы остаемся, - припечатал Риз, уверенно смотря на Августа, ожидая от него заказа.  
\- Уверен, мальчик-робот? – спросил Август, пока Иветта и Вон продолжали удивленно смотреть на них, не зная, в чем вообще проблема.  
\- Да, уверен.  
\- Ладно, тогда просканируй алкоголь своим сверкающим глазиком и выбери тот, в котором больше всего процентов, - Августу точно нравилось использовать возможности Риза.  
Риз подошел к бармену и сделал заказ, все время стараясь не смотреть на балкон. И все же, он не мог перестать поглядывать туда. Девушка, наверное, была Нишей, он помнил, что Джек говорил, что она приедет через пару недель, ах, да, и что он ее трахнет. Ну и отлично, горько подумал Риз, с силой сжав стаканы настолько, что он думал, что раздавит их до того, как вернется к друзьям. Иногда ему было сложно контролировать кибернетическую руку.  
Вернувшись к столику, Риз начал опрокидывать свои напитки один за другим, Август продолжал смотреть на него обеспокоенно, наблюдая, как он смотрит на балкон. Пару раз Риз видел, как Джек близко наклоняется к Нише, и его жутко бесило то, как быстро он его забыл. Зачем он говорил, что хочет заботиться о нем? Разве он не мог признать, что это был просто секс? Теперь вместо того, чтобы идти дальше, Риз продолжал вспоминать время, проведенное вместе с Джеком, всю ту чепуху, которую он говорил, когда они были близки, и это сводило его с ума.  
Через час он уже думал, что это будет худший вечер в его жизни, пока официантка не подошла к их столику и не поставила перед Ризом напиток, указав на того, кто его купил. Риз поднял взгляд и увидел симпатичного парня с темными волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Черт возьми, видимо, он действительно нравился мужчинам… Риз не узнал его, но так было только лучше. Он встал и подошел к высокому незнакомцу, намереваясь сегодня повеселиться. То, что он был наполовину пьян, тоже сыграло свою роль.  
\- Итак, спасибо за выпивку, - сказал он легко, вставая рядом с незнакомцем. – Я Риз, а как зовут тебя?  
\- Воу, я надеялся на это, но никогда не думал, что сработает, обычно такое только в фильмах прокатывает, - сказал парень, смущенно улыбаясь, теперь, когда Риз посмотрел на него ближе, он понял, что тот очень молод, вероятно, моложе него. – Я знаю вас, сэр, думаю, все знают. Меня зовут Зак.  
\- Итак, Зак, хочешь потанцевать? И, пожалуйста, зови меня Риз, - ладно, этот Зак был довольно милым, и у него была приятная улыбка, могло быть и хуже.  
К тому же, он хотел повеселиться, и если он сможет к тому же заставить ревновать одного высокопоставленного придурка, будет только лучше.  
На самом деле, он не думал, что Джек его вообще заметит, но если и так, Риз был намерен показать ему лучшее шоу в жизни. Об этом знала всего пара людей, но он неплохо двигался. И хотя стоило признать, что он должен был быть пьян, чтобы провернуть такой мерзкий трюк, об этом не надо было беспокоиться, утро лучше всего подходило для раскаяния.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

У Красавчика Джека была одна из самых худших недель его жизни. Он ненавидел, когда все шло не так, как он хотел, а в последние пару недель начало казаться, что вся вселенная была против него. Учитывая, сколько всего он пережил в своей жизни, смерть его дочери или проигранный бой с искателями хранилища за контроль над Воином, казалось, что ссора с каким-то программером не будет стоять во главе списка. К его удивлению, паренек умудрился повлиять на него, как никто другой.  
Джек не понимал, почему так себя чувствует, ему должно было быть все равно. У него было много вещей, которые надо было сделать, тысячи людей отдали бы все, чтобы он обратил на них внимание, и все же, он продолжал думать о Ризе. Он ненавидел это. Дважды он ловил себя по пути к его квартире, останавливаясь только силой воли. Джек сказал себе, что лучше будет держаться от Риза подальше, потому что ему не нравилось, какие эмоции вызывал в нем этот идиот.  
По тому, как легко мальчишка ушел от него, было ясно, что он его не хочет. Конечно, он мог заставить его подчиниться, но Джеку не это было нужно, так было не весело, это не приносило удовольствия. В какой-то момент в эту неделю Джек решил убить его. Если он не может обладать им, какой смысл держать его рядом, чтобы мучить себя? Но стоило признать, что мальчик не сделал ничего неправильно, наоборот, он приносил компании миллиардные прибыли. К тому же, Джек не был уверен, что вынесет это, что было чем-то новеньким.  
На самом деле, Риз постепенно становился известной фигурой на Гелиосе. Он был никем, когда впервые пришел в офис Джека, простым уборщиком, еб твою мать. Все, чем он стал было благодаря Джеку, и все же, это не заставило мальчишку поменять мнение. Некоторое время Джек надеялся, что он приползет к нему на коленях через пару дней, извиняясь за свой идиотизм. Джек, наверное, простил бы его, потому что, хотя он и не хотел этого признавать, он давал слабину, когда Риз чего-то просил.  
Но Риз не пришел сидеть перед его дверью, не написал, не позвонил, он игнорировал его, что еще больше раздражало Джека. Но в эту игру могут играть двое, так что Джек тоже решил его игнорировать, надеясь, что просто забудет о нем через какое-то время, или что Риз передумает. Именно поэтому он сидел сейчас в популярном клубе рядом с Нишей.  
\- Итак, давай поиграем в нашу игру «горячая штучка или только-по-пьяни», как насчет этого?– предложила Ниша, отпивая из своего бокала.  
Это была глупая игра, в которую они играли в клубах на Пандоре. Ниша указывала на человека в клубе, спрашивая Джека, сколько стаканов он выпьет, чтобы переспать с ним. Учитывая, что они играли в эту игру на Пандоре, минимум для Джека был пять – и у него были свои стандарты. После этого Джек делал то же самое, и кто называл самое большее число тех, с кем может переспать с минимум выпивки – выигрывал.  
\- Конечно, как скажешь, детка.  
\- С тобой сегодня не весело, красавчик, я очень надеюсь, что ты подтянешься позже, - она улыбнулась одной из своих хищных улыбок и встала, опираясь на перила балкона, выискивая возможную жертву, которую Джек мог бы трахнуть.  
\- Ладно, я вижу вкусненькую десяточку на танцполе, боже, милашка умеет двигаться, но я не уверена, что ты по парням, - спросила она, оглянувшись на Джека, который сосредоточился на своей выпивке.  
О, какая ирония.  
\- На самом деле сложно сказать… - ему не нравились парни.  
Если, конечно, не считать прекрасную внешность его двойника, что было понятно, он никогда не ловил себя на том, чтобы ему нравился другой мужчина. Риз был совершенно другой историей… черт возьми, снова этот парень.  
\- Ладненько, тогда я рискну и назову парня. Но будь честен с собой и не лги мне, я знаю, когда ты лжешь, - сказала она, предупреждая его, Ниша любила соревноваться, даже в таких тупых играх, как эта. – Я уверена, что даже ты бы запал на такое личико, у него даже есть робо-рука, он похож на маленького идеального работника. Мне нравятся жесткие мужчины, но даже я бы повеселилась с этой задницей.  
В тот момент, когда Джек услышал о руке, он встал, забывая о своем стакане, содержимое которого пролил на пол. Он встал рядом с Нишей и посмотрел туда, куда она указывала. Как он и ожидал, это был Риз, не так много людей на Гелиосе имели роботизированные руки, а мальчишка, пожалуй, был единственным, у кого была новейшая технология Гипериона. Чего он не ожидал, так это увидеть, что парень охуенно проводит время, танцуя с каким-то чуваком, которого видит в первый раз. Джек почувствовал, что завелся.  
\- Зар-р-раза… - сказал Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы, схватившись за поручень.  
\- Это значит, что ты трахнул бы его совсем без выпивки? Ха, знала.  
Джек еле сдерживал ярость, смотря на Риза. Пока он был в плохом настроении последние две недели, очевидно, парень забыл о нем, будто он мог заменить Джека кем угодно. Разве паренек не был девственником до недавних пор? И что это такое тогда?! Он еле мог смотреть ему в глаза, когда они трахались, но посмотрите на него теперь, танцует, как первоклассная шлюха вокруг этого пускающего слюни гиперионца, который ничего из себя не представляет. Черт, он был зол.  
То, как он двигал бедрами, как его спина прижималась к груди этого высоченного идиота, как их тела терлись друг о друга, пока они танцевали, сексуальное напряжение между ними, заставило Джека побелеть от злости. Он хотел сломать челюсть идиоту, который посмел дотронуться до того, что принадлежало ЕМУ. Риз принадлежал ему, нравилось это ему, блять, или нет! Он скорее отрежет этому дебилу руки, чем даст дотронуться до мальчишки.  
Джек действовал на автопилоте, когда достал револьвер и выстрелил пару раз в потолок, не спуская глаз с Риза. Как только он сделал это, мальчик остановился и посмотрел прямо на него, в его взгляде было удивление. Он бы выстрелил в идиота, который стоял рядом с Ризом, но был шанс, что он заденет парнишку, так что он решил избежать этого… пока.  
\- Какого черта, Джек? – спросила Ниша, но он не обратил внимания.  
\- Все убирайтесь к чертям, вечеринка окончена, - прокричал Джек, заставляя всех ломануться к двери, всех, кроме Риза, которого Джек взглядом пригвоздил к месту. - Ты тоже, Ниша, - сказал он ей тихо.  
\- Круто, блять. Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но предполагаю, что это связано с той аппетитной котлеткой, на которую ты так злобно смотришь, - сказала она, уперев руку в бедро. – Плевать, но теперь ты мне должен, знай.  
Она сказала это и ушла, оставив Джека, зная, когда не стоит давить. Она правда его хорошо знала.  
В это время он увидел, что друзья Риза посылают ему взволнованные взгляды, пока он машет им, чтобы они уходили. Они колебались, но, в конце концов, сдались, что было умно с их стороны. Когда клуб, наконец, опустел, Джек перепрыгнул через перила и приземлился на танцполе. Было не так уж высоко, он точно больше рисковал, перепрыгивая через потоки лавы на Элписе. Но низкая гравитация на луне, конечно, помогала.  
Он подошел к Ризу, и мальчик начал отступать, пока не дошел до одной из пустых теперь кабинок. Джек схватил его за жилет и швырнул на стол позади него, заставляя стаканы упасть на пол. Когда Риз распластался на столе, свесив ноги с края, Джек взобрался на стол, наклонившись над парнишкой, как хищник над добычей, с силой вцепившись руками в края стола.  
\- Ты чертов… - он хотел продолжить утверждение чем-то подходящим.  
Как шлюха, или шваль, или придурок, или уебок, или дрянь… Было так много подходящих слов, которыми он мог бы назвать Риза сейчас, что он не мог выбрать наиболее подходящее. Тем не менее, прежде чем он определился, произошло кое-что неожиданное.  
Риз двинул своей механической рукой, подсекая одну из его рук, заставляя потерять равновесие. Парень быстро поменял их позиции. Джек был пойман врасплох, не ожидая, что мальчик может обдурить его. Паренек сел сверху, сжимая его бедрами за бока, Риз отклонился назад, опираясь спиной на ноги Джека, которые тот поставил на стол. Мальчишка взял его за отвороты пиджака и наклонился, яростно целуя.  
Когда Риз отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Джека, тяжело дыша, тот не мог сделать ничего, кроме как, моргая, уставиться на парня. В его голове было абсолютно пусто. Это вообще был Риз? 

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

\- Теперь послушай меня, идиот! – сказал Риз, тяжело дыша, эмоции последних двух недель переполняли его.  
Он знал, что пить так много было плохой идеей,и вот тебе последствия, он может сделать что-то, о чем пожалеет, но он больше не будет отступать, не теперь.  
\- Я сделал это, чтобы ты заревновал, придурок, - закричал он, его голос сорвался. – Ты, чертов тупой сукин сын, ты думаешь, ты можешь играть с людьми? Ты думаешь, ты можешь говорить, что хочешь просто ради забавы?  
Риз кричал, давая волю эмоциям. Джек смотрел на него удивленным взглядом, приподнявшись на локтях.  
Риз начал слепо бить его по груди, не прикладывая большой силы, все время крича и ругаясь, в уголках его глаз появились слезы. Но он не плакал, он не доставит Джеку такого удовольствия, было достаточно уже того, что он вываливал на него всю эту истеричную чушь.  
\- Ты не можешь обращаться с людьми, как с игрушками и выбрасывать их, когда тебе станет скучно, ублюдок, - Риз продолжал кричать, забыв о сдержанности.  
Джек может убить его за это маленькое представление, но он хотя бы выскажется перед этим. Неожиданно, Джек привстал, схватил его за запястья, не давая больше бить себя. Когда Риз перестал дрожать, Джек взял его за бедра и снова перевернул их обоих, снова придавив мальчика к столу. Ну, теперь-то он умрет.  
\- Ты полный чертов придурок! – теперь была очередь Джека орать, он схватил один из стаканов, который скатился на диванчик кабинки. Рефлекторно, Риз прикрыл глаза руками, боясь, что Джек может его ударить, но вместо этого тот швырнул стакан в ближайшую стену со злым криком, стакан разлетелся на осколки.  
\- Ты самый большой идиот, которого я когда-либо встречал, я, блять, клянусь… - Риз посмотрел сквозь пальцы и увидел, что Джек в ярости схватился за голову.  
Он будто старался изо всех сил, чтобы сдержать злость, что было удивительно, учитывая, что он мог бы уже выбить из Риза всю дурь к этому моменту. Взяв себя в руки, он взял Риза за запястья и придавил их к поверхности стола у него над головой.  
Он наклонился к шее Риза и укусил так сильно, что тот был уверен, что пойдет кровь. Риз зашипел от боли, но вскоре почувствовал успокаивающие прикосновения языка к укусу. Оставив метку на шее, Джек переместился к его горлу и сжал зубами кадык. На мгновение Риз подумал, что он перегрызет ему горло, как дикое животное. Он почувствовал, как зубы Джека сжимаются и нервно сглотнул, ощущение было опасным, но странно возбуждающим.  
Затем Джек переместился к его челюсти, оставляя укусы и засосы на коже, метя его везде, где мог, заставляя Риза громко застонать. Джек поднял голову и посмотрел на Риза дикими глазами, не давая запротестовать. Он отпустил одно из его запястий и начал расстегивать свои джинсы одной рукой, не проронив ни слова.  
Резким движением он избавился от джинсов, высвобождая свой уже твердый член, а потом с силой стянул с Риза брюки до лодыжек, все еще наклоняясь над ним. Риз почувствовал, как воздух вокруг наполняется электричеством, он был в ужасе от того, каким сильным был Джек, и в то же время это приносило странное удовольствие. Джек просунул пальцы Ризу в рот, заставляя облизать.  
Почувствовав, как пульс ускорился, как сердце застучало в ушах, Риз начал вылизывать пальцы, покрывая их своей слюной, не отрывая взгляда от Джека. Он знал, чего тот хочет, и эта мысль одновременно посылала волны страха и удовольствия по позвоночнику. Когда Джек решил, что достаточно, он провел смазанными слюной пальцами по своему члену, в то же время высвободив из брюк и боксеров одну из ног Риза.  
Ризу показалось, что время застыло, он рвано выдохнул, когда Джек положил его ногу себе на плечо. Он приставил головку своего твердого члена ко входу и сильно толкнулся. Риз громко закричал, борясь со своим телом, чтобы не слишком напрягаться. Слюна не слишком хорошо помогала, прошло уже две недели с последнего раза, как они были вместе, и войти в Риза безболезненно было невозможной задачей.  
Риз впился пальцами в стол, его спина выгибалась, пока Джек продолжал медленно проникать внутрь. Это было самое странное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал, боль смешивалась с удовольствием, одно дополняло другое. Риз старался не обращать внимания на неудобства, на то, как неприятно лежать на твердом столе, на то, что жесткие толчки становятся все быстрее. Он чувствовал себя переплетением эмоций, пока стонал, чтобы Джек взял его. В голове у него было пусто.   
\- Джее… нгх… аах… Джееек! – он закричал, мечась на столе, потянувшись руками к человеку над собой, который, судя по всему, был в своем подобии транса.  
Он провел рукой по волосам Джека, вплетя в них пальцы, а потом потянул на себя, отчаянно целуя. Джек поцеловал его в ответ собственническим поцелуем, его движения стали более болезненными, но вместе с тем приносили удовольствие с каждый резким толчком. Поцелуй был мокрым, страстным, с зубами и языками, которые переплетались в жадном танце.  
Риз выгнулся, вжимаясь в Джека, опуская руки ему на спину, ногтями болезненно впиваясь в кожу и оставляя кровавые полосы. Джек взялся за край стола над головой Риза и вбился в него с еще большей силой, громко застонав Ризу в рот.  
\- Ты мой, - продолжал бормотать Джек, перемежая слова голодными поцелуями.  
Ризу было сложно дышать через нос, его легкие горели от нехватки кислорода. Сердце продолжало биться, как сумасшедшее, зрение было затуманено, когда он почувствовал, как наслаждение копится в его теле, доставая до каждого нерва. Он разорвал поцелуй, сильно выгибаясь, зажмуривая глаза, и громко застонал, чувствуя приближение оргазма, и что Джек сильно укусил его за шею.  
Он почувствовал, что кончает вместе с ощущением горячей жидкости внутри. Они оба вцепились друг в друга, наконец, утолив свой голод. Риз почувствовал, что весь мир кружится, пока он обнимал Джека, который лежал на нем, которого он не хотел отпускать, и который тоже отчаянно держал его в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Автор – вам двоим надо поговорить.  
> Джек – у меня есть идея получше  
> Автор – нет! *многозначительно смотрит на Риза*  
> Риз – нууу…  
> Автор – предатель!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Самое большее, о чем я жалею в этом фике – так это о том, что автор НИКАК не может определиться, то ли Риз забитая девственная фиалочка, которая слово «секс» не может произнести, не по краснев, а при упоминании члена падает в обморок, то ли сексуальная штучка, практически танцор на пилоне. Нет, правда, ну откуда у него такие навыки, если он до этого ваще-никак-как-можно-даже-порно-не-смотрел. На стуле тренировался, что ли? На Воне в бухом состоянии? Или я один знаю, что танцы в стиле «я танцую пьяный на столе» не выглядят сексуальными?  
> Лично я считаю, что Ризу полезно пить. Он так выходит из модуса ранимой фиалки. Ему лучше вообще не выходить из состояния алкогольного опьянения. А печень Джек ему новую купит.   
> И я все еще докапываюсь до физиологии. Девственник, была пара раз, потом минимум двухнедельный перерыв… Нет, дети, в случае мальчик-мальчик слюна – плохая смазка. И из соображений гигиены стоит носить с собой презервативы. Это плохой вариант, больше похожий на изнасилование, после которого стоит проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке, и по необходимости либо купить обеззараживающую мазь, либо обратиться к врачу. Дети, не повторяйте этого дома.  
> Впрочем, если забить на подготовку, мы наконец-то получили горячий секс, не с бревном, прячущим глазки)


	20. Chapter 20

Риз очень постарался встать, но его колени не хотели слушаться. Учитывая количество выпитого им алкоголя и… неожиданный способ, который они выбрали с Джеком, чтобы помириться, было удивительно, что он умудрился встать. У него жутко болели бедра, голова кружилась, а сил совсем не осталось. Пока он пытался собраться, Джек стоял, молча смотря на него, скрестив руки.  
\- Боже, тыковка, если мне придется еще хоть немного подождать, у меня вырастет борода. Я уже однажды пробовал, мне не пошло, так что хотел бы этого избежать, - сказал Джек с оттенком насмешки в голосе, явно находя положение Риза смешным.  
\- Я слишком много выпил… - пробормотал Риз, стараясь оправдать свое жалкое состояние.  
Джек его не поддержал.  
\- Ну да, все из-за алкоголя. Смешно, потому что минуту назад ты выглядел абсолютно нормально, - сказал Джек победным тоном.  
Вскоре, тем не менее, он потерял терпение, закатил глаза и подошел к Ризу.  
\- Ясно, кажется, по-другому никак.  
Прежде, чем Риз понял, что происходит, Джек подхватил его под спину и колени, и одним плавным движением взял на руки, как невесту. Риз вскрикнул от удивления, когда понял, что Джек собирается его нести, как какую-то даму в беде. Этого он точно не позволит, Ризу хватило унижений на сегодня.  
\- Джек! Я могу идти сам! – запротестовал он, извиваясь у него на руках, неуверенный в собственных словах, но все, что угодно казалось лучше, чем выйти из клуба так.  
\- Почему ты так смущаешься, тыковка? – сказал Джек, направляясь к выходу, определенно не собираясь выпускать Риза из объятий.  
\- Гх, может, потому что меня несет мужчина?  
\- Не, - отмел возражения Джек, стараясь не смеяться над смущенным Ризом. – Тебя несет Красавчик Джек, тут есть фундаментальная разница, котенок.  
Несмотря на громкие протесты, Джек на самом деле вынес его из клуба к вящему ужасу и смущению Риза. Тот попытался стать как можно меньше, пряча лицо у Джека на груди, стараясь не смотреть на толпу зевак. Клубная зона, как всегда по выходным, была полна народу, сложно было пройти так, чтобы никто тебя не увидел. И еще в два раза сложнее было, когда тебя несет Красавчик Джек.  
Они, наконец, добрались до шаттла, который опустел в то мгновение, когда Директор сделал шаг внутрь. Даже те, кто, казалось, были пьяны в доску минуту назад, умудрились протрезветь, как только увидели Джека, и предпочли не бесить его. Новости о маленьком представлении в клубе, вероятно, уже знали все. Когда дверь закрылась, Джек нажал несколько кнопок локтем, так и не отпуская Риза.  
\- Хм, можешь меня отпустить, - пробормотал Риз, все еще пряча лицо.  
\- А если я не хочу? – спросил Джек, усмехнувшись, и Риз почувствовал, как от смеха вибрирует его грудь.  
\- Я тяжелый, у тебя руки заболят.  
\- Это такая-то макаронина? Тяжелый? Прошу, я даже не чувствую, что несу тебя, - Джек выпятил грудь, как ребенок, который хочет показать, какой он сильный.  
Сказать по правде, хотя ноги Риза были длиннее, и они были почти одного роста, он все равно чувствовал себя маленьким рядом с Джеком. Даже сейчас, когда Директор нес его к нему в квартиру, он чувствовал себя крошечным в его больших и сильных руках. Ему всегда нравилось, как сложен Джек, это давало странное чувство защищенности, возможно, именно поэтому, пока они шли, Риз обнял его за шею, позволяя себе эту маленькую вольность.  
Джек занес его в квартиру и поднялся с ним по лестнице к кровати. Он положил его на покрывало и сел рядом, стаскивая с себя кеды. На мгновение они оба замолчали, Ризу было немного сложно не заснуть.  
\- Итак, котенок, хотя я был не против того, что мы делали, нам на самом деле надо поговорить, хотя я и понимаю, насколько скучно это звучит, - сказал Джек, сев, скрестив ноги рядом с Ризом. – Мы можем сделать это сейчас или утром, тебе решать.  
И хотя Риз жутко устал, он точно не смог бы уснуть, терзаемый мрачными предчувствиями по поводу РАЗГОВОРА. Лучше покончить с этим сейчас и закончить то, что он начал, так что его неуверенный голос сломал тишину.  
\- Можем сейчас, - сказал он, смотря на свои руки, в которых комкал простынь.  
\- Черт возьми, парень, я просто хочу поговорить, расслабься немного, не устраивай драму, - Джек покачал головой, улыбаясь, но вскоре выражение его лица стало серьезней. – Ну так, не хочешь сказать мне, чего ты добивался своим представлением на танцполе?  
Риз не очень-то хотел делиться своими мыслями с Джеком, но, кажется, сейчас было самое время сделать это. Они ходили вокруг друг друга с момента первого секса, и недопонимания возникали одно за другим. Так что логично было поговорить в открытую обо всем, но проще от этого это не становилось. Риз боялся сказать Джеку о своих чувствах, но еще больше он боялся его реакции. Ему могут не понравиться ответы, которые он сегодня получит.  
\- Я уже сказал тебе, я хотел, чтобы ты ревновал, - пробормотал Риз, все еще мучая простынь.  
\- И какого хрена тебе это понадобилось? – раздраженно спросил Джек.  
\- Ну, я не знаю… может, потому что ты отрывался с какой-то девушкой с Дикого Запада, - Риз хотел добавить, что взбесился, но не стал.  
\- Во-первых, почему ты решил, что я отрывался? По моему скучающему виду? Или по тому, что мы с ней даже не говорили? – спросил Джек издевательским тоном. – Во-вторых, мне не нравится, когда со мной играют, Риз, и то, что ты там отмочил с тем парнем конкретно меня выбесило. Этот идиот должен быть счастлив, что я стрелял в потолок.  
\- Ну… - Риз хотел объясниться, но злость взяла над ним верх. – И знаешь, что мне не нравится? Когда ты встречаешься с другими женщинами!  
\- Если тебе не нравилось, что я собираюсь встретиться с Нишей, тогда какого черта ты сказал, что все в порядке? – ответил Джек, в раздражении вскинув руки.   
\- Потому что не мне говорить тебе, что ты можешь делать или нет. Если ты хотел трахнуть ее, тогда что ты думал, я скажу?! Пожалуйста, Джек, не спи с ней? – Риз закричал, начиная злиться сильнее, наконец, найдя в себе силы выдержать гневный взгляд Джека.  
\- Ну, если ты чувствовал именно это, то да, я был бы очень рад, если бы ты это сказал!  
\- А если бы ты мог понимать человеческие эмоции, тогда ты бы знал, что спросив меня об этом, ты повел себя, как полный мудак! – заорал Риз дрожащим голосом, приподнимаясь на коленях. – Если я тебя достал, и ты хочешь спать с другими людьми, то пожалуйста, но не ожидай, что я буду упрашивать тебя этого не делать.  
\- Это был просто глупый вопрос, я не понимаю, почему он так тебя задел… и я разве говорил тебе, что ты меня достал?! Я спросил просто потому что….  
\- Потому что что?  
Они уже оба кричали друг на друга, сжимая кулаки и злобно смотря друг другу в глаза. Риз видел, что Джек пытается найти ответ, и он либо сам не знал, зачем спросил, либо не хотел отвечать. Любая возможность бесила Риза. Ладно, если Джек не хочет быть с ним честен, тогда Ризу придется сделать это самому.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Что Джек должен был сказать, он не мог повторить слова Саши, которые беспокоили его, потому что Ризу не стоило знать о том, что действительно произошло в допросной прежде, чем он убил девушку. К тому же, он был Красавчиком чертовым Джеком, он не собирался ныть о глупой неуверенности. Он просто хотел подтверждения от Риза, просто хотел знать, что он тоже этого хочет, что бы между ними ни происходило. Джек не хотел гадать все время, думать, что Риз ведет себя так, потому что его заставляют или угрожают ему. Это бесило Джека, что у него было достаточно влияния, чтобы получить что угодно, но некоторые вещи требовали более полной власти, чтобы их сохранить. Он хотел заговорить, когда неожиданно Риз нарушил тишину.  
\- Джек, ты не… ты не можешь задавать такие вопросы тому, кому ты не безразличен… Если ты хочешь спать еще с кем-то, пусть так, я не буду умолять тебя этого не делать. Но если ты хочешь продолжать… делать то, что мы делаем, тогда я не буду мириться с тем, что ты спишь еще с кем-то. Я… - на мгновение Риз замолчал, его голос стал тише, он опустил взгляд на свои руки. – Однажды, на Пандоре, ты спросил меня, что я хочу. Я сказал тебе, что не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, и ради этой цели я не могу делать все сам. Ты говоришь, что я твой… мне это нравится. Но я тоже хочу… чтобы ты был моим.  
Риз сделал дрожащий вдох и, кажется, на мгновение потерял все слова. Потом он посмотрел прямо на Джека, у него был подозрительный взгляд, щеки порозовели.  
\- Я не хочу делиться тобой.  
Джек был ошеломлен. Он продолжал смотреть на Риза, но впервые, а для него это было редкостью, он не мог найти слова. Он ожидал, нет, он надеялся, что мальчик просто скажет, что да, он не против продолжать их текущее «соглашение». То, что он услышал вместо, успешно выдуло из его головы все связные мысли.  
То, что сказал Риз, было самым удивительным, что Джек слышал за всю свою жизнь, даже его дочь никогда не говорила, что он ей небезразличен. Красавчик Джек был тяжелым человеком, и он это прекрасно знал. Все девушки, которые спали с ним, говорили, что он для них слишком сумасшедший. Они всегда говорили это в шутку, но все они знали, что говорят правду.  
Никто и никогда не испытывал к нему что-либо похожее на настоящую привязанность, и никто и никогда даже не пытался. Конечно, он часто слышал от людей, что он им нравится, или что они любят в нем то или это, но вскоре они все убегали. Не то чтобы Джеку не было все равно, он знал, что был сложным человеком и, несмотря на то, что был в курсе, что его бабушка была полностью безумна, он действительно верил, когда она говорила, что никто никогда его не полюбит. Но он принял это, никогда не ища взаимности ни у кого.  
И вот, перед ним сидел наивный, робкий и нервный мальчик, который доказал, что у него достаточно храбрости, чтобы попытаться построить с ним что-то большее. Джек бы не соврал, если бы сказал, что это было приятно. Будто что-то теплое и мягкое коснулось его изнутри, оставив чувство уверенности. Это было хорошо, но вместе с этим пришло сомнение. Красавчик Джек не вступал в отношения, потому что: а) они делают тебя уязвимым; б) это потребует такого уровня доверия, который он не был уверен, что сможет обеспечить; и в) у него получится отстойно. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Риз снова заговорил.  
\- Итак, я предполагаю, что ответ будет нет, - сказал он, звуча расстроенно, что заставило Джека поморщиться от боли.  
Откуда вообще взялись все эти чувства?  
\- Ладно, я и не верил, что сработает. Я знаю, что тебе плевать на такое… Но тогда, Джек, ты должен знать, что я не могу продолжать, - сказал мальчик, сделав движение рукой, будто рисуя между ними линию, будто существовал какой-то невидимый мост, который разрушался с каждым сказанным Ризом словом. – Я не такой, как ты, я не могу просто спать с кем-то и не привязаться… Ты знаешь, если подумать, - сказал Риз и замолчал, на его лице появилась грустная улыбка. – Это бы не сработало, в смысле, мы такие разные, и ты… - Риз посмотрел на него, - ты же не знаешь, как…  
Он резко остановился, будто только сейчас поняв, что собирался сказать.  
Вот это ударило по больному.  
\- Я не знаю, как что? Заботиться о ком-то?! – сказал Джек, задетый таким суждением. – Разве тот, кто не заботится ни о ком, покупает кому-то квартиру? Или пол Пандоры объезжает, чтобы отомстить тем, кто сделал этому человеку больно? Или делает так, чтобы ему было оказано лучшее лечение во вселенной? Или… погоди-погоди, вот это особенно классно, срывается в паническую атаку, когда думает, что он умер?!  
Последние слова Джек прокричал, его плечи поднимались и опускались от тяжелого дыхания.  
Посмотрев на пораженное выражение лица Риза, он, наконец, понял, что сказал. Черт, он не хотел этого говорить, но парнишка его выбесил своим оскорбительным комментарием. Он сделал так много для этого неблагодарного мальчонки, и этого было недостаточно. Так чего он хотел? Отношений? Конечно, ладно, он сможет… наверное. Ну, если все вокруг могут, тогда, конечно, он тоже на это способен. Он просто не был уверен в том, как это должно быть и что в это входит… И мысль о том, чтобы быть с кем-то рядом продолжительное время увеличивала его паранойю… Но в остальном все было в порядке, точно в порядке. Насколько возможно в порядке. Вероятно.  
К тому же, теперь у него не было особого выбора. Он вроде как загнал себя в угол, заставив мальчика сказать, что он ему не безразличен. Так что теперь Джек знал, что это так, что было круто… но он бы предпочел знать это и не менять ничего. Но, конечно, Риз был чувствительной макарониной, ему нужно было либо все, либо ничего. Либо отношения, либо до свидания.  
А Джеку не хотелось отказываться от прекрасной еды или, на удивление, замечательного секса. К тому же он привык к мальчишке и понял, что только в присутствии Риза он мог расслабиться без постоянного желания следить за всем. Было приятно ждать встречи с Ризом, когда ему хотелось, так что он не хотел просто выкидывать все это. И все же… он был не уверен, что потянет отношения. Он всю жизнь их избегал, даже с матерью Энджел у них ничего не получилось.  
Мальчишка же просил его выйти из зоны комфорта. Конечно, он мог отказаться, но это бы означало потерять мальчика, а он не был к этому готов. Но заставлять его было не вариантом, Джеку было не интересно заставлять его делать так, как ему хочется. Конечно, он хотел обладать Ризом, но хотел, чтобы это было добровольно, иначе не было смысла.  
Вот так он и оказался перед другой альтернативой – постараться построить отношения. Ему не нравилась эта идея, но он был Красавчиком чертовым Джеком. Он уничтожил искателей хранилища, он одной левой завалил сирену, он укрепил позиции Гипериона на рынке… так что, конечно, строить отношения было не так и сложно. Правда же? Правда?!  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джек с оттенком поражения и пошел к двери, проводя рукой по волосам.  
Почему все вокруг привязаны к этим условностям? Разве плохо было просто ужинать вместе и трахаться время от времени?  
Он сможет.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Какого черта сейчас произошло? Риз ошарашенно смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, не понимая, что Джек имел в виду под «ладно». После того, как они проорали друг на друга полчаса, Джек посидел в полной тишине, казалось, годы, а потом встал и ушел. Ризу показалось, что он что-то напряженно решал, но результат, тем не менее, ему был неизвестен.  
Если честно, Риз ничего не ожидал. Он был более чем уверен, что Джек не согласится на его условия, и что именно поэтому он так откладывал этот разговор. Риз не был наивным, он знал, что Красавчик Джек не тот, кто сближается с людьми, и что он точно не согласится на его предложение. Часть Риза боялась, что Джек заставит его поступать по-своему, к счастью, дело было не в том.  
Какое-то время Риз не хотел ничего говорить, а просто продолжать плыть по течению, с периодическим сексом и неожиданными визитами. И хоть идея была заманчивая, он знал, что пострадает от этого впоследствии. Так что, в конце концов, он решил, что лучше поговорить в открытую и дать Джеку решить.  
На мгновение маленькая часть его понадеялась, что Джек действительно согласится, особенно учитывая то, что он сказал о заботе. Риз никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, но если оглянуться, было так много случаев, когда Джек старался изо всех сил, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Конечно, это всегда было в достаточно принудительном «я хочу, чтобы все было по-моему» виде, но это все равно показывало заботу.  
К несчастью, он всегда знал, что это не сработает. Зачем самому влиятельному человеку во вселенной отказываться от своих привилегий, чтобы выполнить желание какого-то паренька. Джек мог получить, кого хочет, так почему он должен жертвовать этим ради Риза? Он не винил Джека за нежелание делать это, с чего бы? И все же, логичность подобного выбора не заставляла исчезнуть грусть и разочарование.  
Тяжело ступая, Риз спустился и пошел в ванную, чтобы принять душ – боже, он ему был нужен. Надевая свой желтый свитер, в котором он обычно спал, он на мгновение замер, думая о том, было ли хорошей идеей пытать себя так. В конце концов, решив, что может позволить себе такую слабость еще ненадолго, он остался в свитере и пошел в кровать.  
Он был выжат, но не мог заснуть, мысли о том, что произошло сегодня прокручивались в его голове. Он зарылся в одеяло, ощущая легкий запах Джека, который все еще оставался на свитере. Он был почти незаметным теперь, но все еще присутствовал. Вскоре, впрочем, он исчезнет, как и все следы пребывания этого человека в его жизни. Эта мысль принесла с собой сильную грусть, которая свернулась в груди, слезы сами собой навернулись на глаза.  
Было забавно, как вначале он боялся Джека, паниковал, когда тот был рядом. Со временем в дело вступили другие эмоции, как узнавание, злость, счастье, раздражение, даже страсть. Затем, пару недель назад он уходил от Джека, мечтая вернуться. Это было похоже на американские горки, и хотя их разговор только заставил Джека принять решение все закончить, по крайней мере, теперь Риз почувствовал, что все завершилось.  
Неожиданно он услышал звук открывающейся двери. Никто, кроме Джека больше не мог к нему зайти, но для чего он вернулся? Следующим звуком, который услышал Риз, было звук чего-то тяжелого, упавшего на пол. Потом он услышал, как Джек пошел в ванную и, судя по звуку текущей воды, стал принимать душ. Какого..?  
Риз сел и подполз к краю платформы, смотря на комнату внизу, надеясь, что он найдет причину тому, что Директор решил вернуться и воспользоваться его душем. Единственное, что он заметил, чего раньше там не было, была большая бесформенная сумка, которая лежала рядом с дверью. Мгновение он хотел спуститься и проверить, что там, но, в конце концов, решил не делать этого. Он не хотел, чтобы Джек думал, что он любопытствует.  
Когда звук воды прекратился, Джек вышел из ванной, почти полностью голый. Он вытирал волосы одним из полотенец Риза и шел к своей большой сумке. Не зная точно, почему, Риз лег обратно и притворился, что он спит. Он не хотел, чтобы Джек думал, что он ждал, надеясь, что тот вернется, или что он шпионит за ним, пока тот думает, что он спит.  
Вскоре он услышал шаги на лестнице и почувствовал, как что-то мягкое упало рядом с его головой, заставляя невольно вздрогнуть. Вот и все прикрытие.  
\- Не спишь еще, тыковка, или я тебя разбудил? – спокойно спросил Джек, кинув мокрое полотенце на лестницу. Какие манеры.  
Риз все еще был в шоке, стараясь понять, что происходит. Джеку точно надо научиться пользоваться словами. Обычно он просто не затыкался, но когда дело доходило до эмоций, он становился совершенно неразговорчивым и замкнутым человеком.  
Риз повернулся на спину и посмотрел на предмет, который напугал его. Он понял, что это подушка, которая выглядела знакомо. Она была атласной и почти полностью белой, с парой капель фиолетового. Это были основные цвета в квартире Джека.  
\- Ты принес свою подушку? – было так много вещей, о которых он хотел спросить, но нет, вместо этого он спросил про чертову подушку.  
Может, не только у Джека были проблемы с формулировкой своих мыслей?  
\- Боже, ты умнеешь по часам, котенок, не знаю, как мне угнаться за тобой, - Джек, как обычно, ответил в своей насмешливой манере.  
Риз ненавидел, когда он так делал, но в этом был смысл. Это был тупой вопрос.  
\- В смысле, зачем ты принес подушку?  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, люди привязываются к вещам, а мне нравится моя подушка. Помогает мне спать и все такое. Но не могу не отметить, ты тоже с этим прекрасно справляешься, сладенький. Объединив ваши силы, я надеюсь выспаться на века, - сказал Джек, ложась рядом и взбивая подушку до идеальной формы.  
Потом он положил на нее голову, положив под нее одну руку, повернувшись лицом к Ризу.  
\- Ты собираешься тут спать? – ошарашенно спросил Риз.  
\- Ну… разве не так поступают в отношениях? – спросил Джек, смотря на него честными глазами и пожимая плечами.  
Что… Красавчик Джек только что сказал то, что Риз подумал? Слово «отношения» от него прозвучало странно. Он продолжал смотреть на Джека, не говоря ничего, он был слишком шокирован.  
\- Я приму это, как согласие. В любом случае, давай спать, уже четыре утра. У меня чертова туча дел завтра, и мне точно надо поспать хоть пару часов, - сказал Джек, зевая и пододвигаясь к Ризу, который все еще лежал, пытаясь осознать, что сейчас происходит.  
Джек положил руку ему на плечо и аккуратно повернул, так что теперь Риз смотрел в другую сторону. Потом он пододвинулся еще ближе, положив левую руку Ризу на талию, прижимаясь к нему со спины. Почувствовав, как жаркое тело Джека прижимается к нему сзади, Риз покраснел. Он почти чувствовал его сердцебиение. Губы Джека, в то же время, касались его шеи, его дыхание щекотало кожу, это ощущение посылало приятные мурашки по спине.  
Риз все еще не мог поверить. Минуту назад он плакал над тем, чего не может быть, а теперь лежал с Джеком в одной кровати, и тот надежно обнимал его, засыпая. Джек неправильно интерпретировал его желание? Риз просто хотел, чтобы он пообещал не спать больше ни с кем, пока они вместе. Он не хотел ничего менять, и он точно не собирался действительно строить с ним отношения.  
Он знал, что Джеку не нравилась идея, вероятно, он был от нее в ужасе. Учитывая его постоянную паранойю, Риз мог только догадываться, насколько сложно ему было быть с кем-то так близко. Насколько он знал, Джек не мог спать в одной комнате с кем-то, но вот он пришел к Ризу в квартиру и сказал, что будет спать с ним. Конечно, они уже делали это однажды, в квартире Джека, но это было после секса. Каким-то образом, идея о том, что Джек делает это без каких-либо предварительных «действий» делало все еще более интимным, если в этом вообще был смысл.  
Ну, кое-что было точно, если именно так Джек все понял, и все же решил, что это стоит того, чтобы все продолжить… то он действительно для него что-то значит. Для Джека даже признать, что они в отношениях, было большим шагом. Конечно, все может пойти не так, и естественно, для них обоих это будет испытанием, но, черт возьми, Риз был счастлив хотя бы попробовать.  
Вероятно из-за количества эндорфинов в крови, он нашел в себе смелость еще испытать свою удачу. Если он достиг столь многого за один день, то кто знает?  
\- Итааааак, Джек?  
\- Хмм? – ответил тот сонно.  
\- Ты теперь, что, мой парень?  
\- Просто спи, тупица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Итак, глава 20, и они, наконец-то, встречаются – кто говорил о медленном развитии, но это реальный прогресс, пусть и основанный на недопонимании ;)  
> Я хотела бы поблагодарить тех, кто поддерживает меня прекрасными комментариями! Ребята, вы приносите мне столько счастья! И еще я пассивный владелец аккаунта на тумбе (а.к.а. сталкер), и я нашла милый арт по этой истории, авторства redstele. Представьте мое удивление! Если ты читаешь это, посылаю тебе лучи любви за твой невероятный талант!!!  
> Люблю вас, ребята <3
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
> Я считаю что Джек, паникующий от мысли о серьезных отношениях – это просто очаровательно. «Окей, гугл, как построить отношения с небезразличным человеком, не убив его в процессе»)
> 
> Примечание переводчика 2:  
> Поздравляю всех с Новым годом! Поскольку у меня вряд ли будет возможность заниматься переводом на выходных, я выкладываю сразу три главы) Сюрприз)  
> Ну что ж, мы прошли уже 2/3 пути, и я хочу сказать огромное спасибо всем, кто ставит + и пишет комменты, это очень поддерживает)  
> Удачи всем в новом году!


	21. Chapter 21

Когда Риз проснулся, он почувствовал тупую боль в голове и пульсацию в висках, когда он попытался посмотреть на яркий свет. Он пару раз моргнул и медленно сел, голова все еще кружилась. Единственное, что могло заставить его чувствовать себя так, было похмелье. Риз точно выпил слишком много вчера в клубе.  
Подумав о прошлой ночи, он вспомнил, что вытворил вчера с Джеком, и как на волне злости и пьяных эмоций, он почти пришпилил его к столу. Он повел себя, как полный идиот, и, в конце концов, Джек понес его домой. Как он теперь друзьям будет в глаза смотреть? Они его просто заклюют. С рыком он взял одну из подушек и зарылся в нее лицом, стараясь пережить смущение, которое почувствовал, вспомнив все в деталях.  
Он почувствовал знакомый запах пороха и солнца и отодвинул подушку, понимая, что она не его. Это открытие заставило его вспомнить более приятные вещи, которые произошли ночью. Красавчик Джек согласился на отношения с ним, Риз никогда не думал, что это возможно.  
Риз никогда и не надеялся на такое, потому что он знал, что Джек не собирался ни с кем встречаться, они могли просто трахаться, видеться иногда, заниматься вместе разными вещами, но действительно быть вместе? Риз точно знал, что Джеку для этого придется выйти из зоны комфорта, и что он делает это для него, что заставило Риза почувствовать себя счастливым. Он еще раз обнял подушку, глупо улыбаясь самому себе. Риз подумал, что выглядит как ненормальный подросток, но ему было все равно, впервые за долгое время он был по-настоящему счастлив.  
Со всеми взлетами и падениями, с которыми они сталкивались, впервые между ними все было прозрачно. Риз видел, сколько усилий Джек вкладывает в то, чтобы порадовать его, и понял, что он неправильно оценивал многие его действия, был к нему несправедлив. Надо было им поговорить давным-давно и, возможно, драмы бы удалось избежать, но ему все еще сложно было спорить с Джеком, который ему хоть и нравился, мог быть очень пугающим, когда хотел этого. И было очевидно, что Джек был не лучше в выражении своих эмоций, учитывая недопонимания.  
Риз не был наивным, он знал, что будет непросто быть с Джеком. Он был импульсивным, зависел от настроения и иногда вел себя, как бомба с коротким запалом, но учитывая все, что они прошли, Риз начал понимать его суть лучше и надеялся, что сможет нормально вести себя с Джеком. Это определенно будет испытанием, и он знал, что шансов, что все сработает мало, но он хотел хотя бы попробовать.  
Самое возможное, что может произойти – Джек передумает. Хотя он и согласился на отношения, устроил шоу из переезда к Ризу, тот знал, что он его вынудил. Эмоции пугали Джека, и быть с кем-то так близко должно быть для него большим испытанием. Ему придется поработать над недоверием к людям и научиться быть с кем-то близким, не приказывая ему и не ведя себя с ним, как с вещью. Риз громко вздохнул, это будет непросто…  
И если подумать, то где Джек? Риз посмотрел на пустое место рядом с собой, все еще держа в руках подушку. На мгновение он ощутил неприятное чувство внизу живота. Он уже испугался? Он решил, что оно того не стоит? Покачав головой, Риз быстро отмахнулся от этих мыслей, у Джека было много причин не быть тут, не стоило паниковать. Когда он прислушался, то услышал тихий звук, исходящий из кухни, так что он пододвинулся к краю платформы и посмотрел вниз. Конечно, там был Джек, который жевал сухой завтрак и просматривал какие-то бумаги.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Риз, заставив его поднять голову, ложка все еще была у него во рту.  
\- Д’бр’е, пир’ж’к, - пробубнил Джек с полным ртом еды.  
Когда он поднял голову, Риз заметил, что на нем были очки. Он не знал, что Джек их носит, но это выглядело… мило. Он казался старше, чем обычно, нет, не старше, другое слово, может, взрослее? Впервые Риз видел Джека в обычной одежде вместо стандартного наряда. Он был одет в серые домашние штаны и черную кофту, рукава которой были закатаны до локтей. Риз решил, что ему идет.  
Джек вернулся к бумагам, а Риз продолжил думать о его возрасте. Если подумать, он не знал, сколько Джеку именно лет, он слышал разговоры об этом, так что примерно вычислил разницу. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем любопытней ему становилось и, увидев, что Джек сосредоточен на работе, Риз решил, что может использовать этот шанс, чтобы просканировать его ЭХО-глазом. Он хотел сделать это уже какое-то время, но шанса не выдавалось. И теперь была идеальная возможность, так что, не думая, он активировал глаз.  
\- Аааа, черт! – закричал Риз, когда на мгновение его зрение замутнилось и сквозь тело прошел легкий заряд электричества.  
Было не больно, скорее неожиданно. Какого черта произошло с его ЭХО-глазом?  
\- Ты только что попытался просканировать меня? – спросил Джек, смотря прямо на него, прищурившись, в его взгляде легкая злость смешивалась с весельем.  
\- Я… - только теперь Риз понял, что может быть, это грубо, сканировать кого-то без спроса, но он не мог устоять перед информацией, которую может получить.  
\- Ну, раз ты не спросил, ты получил свой урок болезненным способом – НИКТО не сканирует Красавчика Джека, - он снова прищурился, но, несмотря на угрозу в голосе, Риз видел, что ситуация его забавляет.  
\- Прости, это было грубо с моей стороны… - честно сказал Риз, краснея.  
\- Именно так, детка, - сказал Джек, будто учил пятилетнего малыша, что ему нельзя есть много печенья. – Если ты хочешь что-то узнать, тебе стоит просто спросить.  
\- Ну, вообще, я хотел узнать, сколько тебе лет… - сказал Риз, смотря в сторону.  
\- Тогда тебе стоило спросить, котенок, мне 43, - сказал Джек, особо не скрываясь. – Но я выгляжу на 30, а в постели я, как очень опытный восемнадцатилетний, но я думаю, ты уже и сам знаешь, - он подвигал бровями.  
\- Воу… - так он правильно предположил, что значило, что между ними большая разница.  
Шокированное выражение лица Риза не прошло для Джека незамеченным, и он подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Что-то не так с моим возрастом?  
\- Нет, совсем нет, - если честно, Ризу нравилась разница в возрасте между ними, это шло Джеку, хоть он и не выглядел на свои года. – Для кого-то твоего возраста, ты выглядишь довольно…  
\- Для кого-то моего, блять, возраста!? – раздраженно проговорил Джек. – Воу, и что дальше? Будешь покупать мне носки и походы к стоматологу на дни рождения?  
Казалось, нечаянно Риз нажал на больное место. Он не хотел, чтобы Джек чувствовал себя из-за этого неуверенно, не в этом была его цель. Тем не менее, сказать, что ему нравится, что между ними восемнадцать лет, было странно. Джек мог бы быть его отцом, так что это не было нормально, но для Риза было. Наверное, ему действительно нравилось, когда о нем заботятся, но он лучше умрет, чем скажет об этом Джеку.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, правда, - Риз выглядел виноватым, и Джек, судя по всему, оставил эту тему, хоть что-то и говорило Ризу, что это был не конец.  
Через пару минут уютной тишины, когда Джек продолжал работать над каким-то проектом, а Риз просто позволил себе лениво поваляться, он услышал звук отодвигаемого стула. Он посмотрел вниз, увидев, что Джек собирает бумаги.  
\- На работу? – спросил Риз, смотря на него сверху.  
\- Ага, что я могу сказать, не все могут позволить себе валяться в кровати весь день, - Джек усмехнулся и ушел в ванную, чтобы переодеться.  
Когда он вышел и, казалось, был готов идти, он встал и ожидающе посмотрел на Риза. Через минуту тишины, Джек, наконец, решил заговорить.  
\- Ну? – сказал он ожидающе, помахав рукой.  
Он точно чего-то ждал, но Риз не представлял, чего.  
\- Что? – спросил Риз, приподнимая брови.  
\- Ну, я УХОЖУ, - сказал Джек, делая ударение на последнем слове, будто его намерения для Риза должны были быть очевидны.  
\- И?  
\- Боже, я думал, я не разбираюсь в отношениях, - сказал Джек, потерев лицо руками.  
После этого он вздохнул и закатил глаза, будто ему приходилось объяснять Ризу, как дышать.  
\- И… я не получу поцелуй?  
Риз очень попытался не засмеяться. Серьезно, неужели представления Джека об отношениях все произошли из мыльных опер, или, возможно, «Гида по свиданиям для чайников»? Поначалу он подумал, что Джек шутит или просто пытается украсть поцелуй, но посмотрев на его честное выражение лица, он предположил, что Джек считает прощальный поцелуй обязательным для тех, кто находится в отношениях. Это было довольно мило…  
Если подумать, Риз никогда его сам не целовал, Джек всегда сам делал первый шаг. Неожиданно, эта смешная ситуация заставила Риза занервничать. Что, если он плохо целуется? Тем не менее, посмотрев на ожидающее выражение лица Джека, он не мог отказать ему в простом поцелуе. В конце-то концов, Джек поменял все свои планы, чтобы исполнить желание Риза, меньшее, что он мог сделать в ответ – поцеловать его.  
\- О, да, конечно, - сказал Риз, стараясь звучать уверенно, просто прикрывая свою нервозность.  
Он попытался встать, но Джек остановил его. Вместо этого он встал на кухонную стойку… что было достаточно негигиенично. Ризу придется это потом помыть.  
Когда Джек встал на стойку, он оказался всего на пару дюймов ниже, чем лежал Риз, так что теперь ему было легко наклониться и поцеловать Джека. Легко… ага. Ризу никогда легко не давался физический контакт, он всегда превращался в краснеющего идиота. Но он очень хотел сделать это для Джека, и это же всего лишь чертов поцелуй, ничего такого.  
\- Знаешь, я не могу стоять тут целый день, кексик, - сказал Джек, ухмыляясь, будто он мог читать его мысли и точно знал, что Риз сейчас борется сам с собой.  
Он вздохнул и наклонился вперед, практически услышал биение сердца в ушах. Он коротко и целомудренно поцеловал Джека в губы. Риз ожидал, что Джек углубит поцелуй, потому что обычно он использовал каждый шанс, чтобы полапать его, но в этот раз он просто улыбнулся.  
\- В следующий раз не забывай дышать, - сказал Джек, подмигнув, и спрыгнул со стойки.  
Он быстро собрался и вышел за дверь, коротко попрощавшись, прежде чем уйти.  
Только когда дверь закрылась, Риз выдохнул… чертов Джек и его смущающие комментарии. На самом деле было забавно, как они делали все наоборот. Обычно отношения начинаются с такого простого акта, как этот, и потом эволюционируют во что-то более сексуальное. В их случае поцелуй на прощание был гораздо более интимным, чем все остальное.  
Риз вздохнул, упал на кровать и оглянулся, будто проверяя, точно ли он один, а потом обнял бело-фиолетовую подушку, улыбаясь, как идиот.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек вышел из квартиры Риза с усмешкой на лице, внутренне смеясь над тем, каким напряженным стал Риз после его простой просьбы о поцелуе. Черт, паренек никогда не изменится, хоть Джек и не был уверен, что он хочет, чтобы Риз менялся.  
Когда он обернулся, закрыв дверь, он врезался в кого-то, так что его настроение сразу изменилось.  
\- Смотри, куда идешь, черт возьми!  
\- Простите, Джек, сэр, - пробормотал мужчина, извиняясь.  
Он показался знакомым, но Джек никак не мог понять, откуда. Блондин, колечко в носу и ухе… а, да.  
\- Ты Мистер Усердный.  
\- Я Август, сэр, - у парня хватило наглости его поправить.  
\- Ага, ага, плевать. Скажи мне, Август, что ты тут делаешь? – удивленно спросил Джек. – Как я понимаю, ты навещаешь Риза.  
\- Да… правильно, - пробормотал Август.  
Он выбесил Джека в тот момент, когда сказал это, но стоило дать ему шанс. Обычно люди врали ему и говорили то, что он хочет слышать, но у этого было достаточно яиц, чтобы сказать правду, как и смотреть Джеку в глаза.  
\- Ну, Август, - сказал Джек, кладя руку ему на плечи, что выглядело дружелюбно, но не было таким на самом деле, что тот понял. – Насколько я помню, я просил тебя присмотреть за Риззи, пока он приходит в себя, что было… пару недель назад?  
\- Правильно, сэр.  
\- Так что, позволь спросить, ты все еще тут делаешь? – спросил Джек, прищурившись и близко смотря на Августа.  
\- Ну, сэр, - Август громко сглотнул, но все еще прямо смотрел на Джека – какой храбрый! – Мы вроде как подружились, я просто хотел его проведать.  
Подружились? Конечно, он подружился с Риззи, кто бы не стал. Мальчишка был умным, симпатичным, милым – все бы хотели быть к нему поближе, что на самом деле бесило Джека. Если бы он мог решать, он бы заставил всех держаться от Риза подальше, чтобы у него не было никого, кроме него. У Джека не было друзей, почему Ризу они нужны?  
Вздохнув, Джек отпустил Августа. Хотя он бы с радостью избавился от того, кто его бесил – он был даже выше него! – он знал, что Риз это плохо примет. Учитывать чужие желания было тяжело… неудивительно, что раньше он не вступал в отношения.  
\- Окей, но знай свое место, - сказал Джек, запугивая его, Август быстро кивнул.  
\- Конечно, мы просто друзья, не больше, - сказал он, поднимая руки, будто стоял под стволом пистолета.  
По крайней мере, этот не был идиотом.  
\- Я очень надеюсь… - сказал Джек угрожающим тоном и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Внезапно ему на ум пришла раздражающая мысль, так что он повернулся к блондинчику, который все еще смотрел на него издалека.  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Простите? – удивленно спросил Август.  
\- Я недостаточно ясно сказал? Хочешь, чтобы я повторил морзянкой? – раздраженно сказал Джек, и когда не получил ответа от потрясенного парня, то тяжело вздохнул. – Ладно, точка-точка-точка-точка-пауза-тире-тире…  
\- Мне 32, сэр.  
Чертов высокий блондинчик, теперь Джек его просто ненавидел. Он сделал жест указательным и средним пальцами, показав ими на Августа, а потом на свои глаза. Он повторил движение для закрепление результата, убеждаясь, что жест «Я слежу за тобой» не прошел незамеченным. Учитывая, как быстро побледнел Август, он точно все понял.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Риз резко отпустил подушку, когда услышал громкий стук в дверь. Поначалу он хотел проигнорировать его, но звук становился только громче, так что он тяжело вздохнул и встал, направившись к двери.  
\- Ты точно не торопился, - раздраженно сказал Август. – Я буквально подвергаю свою жизнь опасности, чтобы дружить с тобой, но тебе, кажется, слишком сложно оторвать зад от кровати, принцесса.  
\- Во-первых, я не знал, что это ты, во-вторых, ты сам дал мне выпить так много, моя голова просто раскалывается, в-третьих, позволь спросить, почему ты рискуешь жизнью? – раздраженно ответил Риз, он знал, что Август хотел, как лучше, но было слишком рано, чтобы произносить речи.  
\- Ну, твой парень только что чуть не убил меня взглядом, - сказал Август, и видя, что Риз нашел это забавным, добавил. – Я рад, что тебе смешно, но помни, что мы говорим о Джеке, одно неверное движение, и я труп.  
Тут он попытался войти в квартиру Риза.  
\- Нет-нет, погоди! – резко закричал Риз и толкнул удивленного парня назад. – Ты не можешь ко мне войти, разве Иветта или Вон тебе не говорили? Тут турели, если кто-то войдет ко мне, система безопасности включится, и ты станешь сыром чеддер через секунду.  
\- Видишь?! – сказал Август с возмущением, резко всплеснув руками. – Одно неверное движение!  
Ну, по правде, Август был прав, быть рядом с Джеком было, как ходить в клетке со спящим львом. Риз сейчас чувствовал себя спокойно, но он все еще помнил, как было раньше. Если подумать, у него были отличные друзья, если они все еще были с ним, не смотря на то, что это было довольно рискованно. Если что-то пойдет не так, Риз был уверен, что сможет договориться с Джеком, но все равно лучше было быть осторожней.  
\- В любом случае, мальчик-робот, я пришел проверить, не помер ли ты тут, - объяснил Август, осматривая Риза. – Ты выглядишь немного помятым, но я поспорить могу, что ты не против.  
Август самодовольно улыбнулся, показывая на Риза, который только сейчас заметил, сколько укусов и засосов оставил на нем Джек. Неожиданно смутившись, он попытался максимально прикрыться желтым свитером.  
\- Эй, не стесняйся меня, я взрослый мужчина, - сказал Август, усмехнувшись и подмигнув, заставляя Риза только сильнее покраснеть. – Итак, я предполагаю, что вы разобрались.  
\- Ну… - протянул Риз, немного сбитый с толку Августом.  
У него был к этому талант, указывать на вещи, которые его смущали. Для чертовски крутого военного, у Августа было доброе сердце, раз он настолько беспокоился о нем, что решил проведать его с утра.  
\- Вижу, ты медленнее соображаешь этим утром, чем обычно, дай мне поделиться с тобой своими мыслями. Если судить по отметинам на тебе, тому, что ты одет в одежду Красавчика Джека и тому, что ты не стал протестовать, когда я назвал его твоим парнем, я предполагаю, что прошлой ночью все прошло гладко, - сказал Август, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
\- Черт, Август, почему ты всегда такой, такой… - раздраженно сказал Риз, стараясь найти подходящее слово, которое бы хорошо описывало этого раздражающего человека и его громкий, болтливый рот.  
\- Я рад за тебя, мальчик-робот, - сказал Август, честно улыбаясь и посмеиваясь, ероша Ризу волосы. – В любом случае, раз уж ты в порядке, мне правда пора. Мне надо тренировать новичков. Показать им, где у пушки какой конец и все такое.  
Он повернулся и направился по коридору, но прежде чем завернуть за угол, он повернулся и проорал Ризу:  
\- О, и еще я хочу посмотреть на лицо Иветты, когда скажу, что выиграл пари.  
\- Какое пари? – удивленно спросил Риз.  
\- О, она думала, что у вас будет горячий злой секс, а потом вы снова поссоритесь, и всем придется страдать от плохого настроения Джека всю будущую неделю. Я, с другой стороны, верил в вас больше и предположил, что вы начнете официально встречаться. Так-то тебе, Иветта! – Август злобно рассмеялся, пока Риз схватил первую попавшуюся под руку вещь и кинул в него, громко ругаясь.  
Забудьте все, что он раньше думал, Август был придурком.

—o.o— Офис Риза —o.o—

Большая часть дня Риза была непримечательной. Наконец-то он смог войти в курс дел, как глава Отдела Программирования, и на удивление у него сегодня было мало встреч. Он был почти благодарен, что смог большую часть дня прятаться в офисе, потому что он боялся, что слухи о прошлой ночи дойдут до его подчиненных. Каждый раз, когда на него кто-то смотрел, он начинал бояться, что они представляют разные варианты, которыми могла закончиться их с Джеком ссора. И это была нервирующая мысль.  
Благодаря мирному дню на работе, он смог сосредоточиться на побочном проекте, над которым работал. Пока что он никому о нем не говорил, потому что не был уверен, что все сработает. Он знал, что хоть Джек ничего не говорил, он ожидал от него, что Риз придумает новые улучшения для оружия Гипериона. Но пока что Риз сосредоточился на совершенно другом проекте, и если все сработает, он сможет принести новый источник дохода для компании.  
Он хотел расширить бренд Гипериона, выдвинувшись на рынок щитов. Они уже производили высококлассное оружие, заведовали станциями подзарядки на Пандоре и недавно выдвинулись на рынок взрывчатки, благодаря его гранатам, так что неохваченными оставались только щиты. Все знали, что Ансин были лидером в этом направлении, так что Риз хотел придумать что-то, чтобы выйти на рынок, и оно должно было быть в два раза лучше, чтобы заставить людей его купить.  
Когда он работал в ОРВ, он заметил, что у них уже есть почти все нужное оборудование, чтобы начать массовое производство щитов, так что единственное, что было нужно – это хороший проект, который выпустит их продукцию на новый рынок. Он долго и много на этот счет думал, и решил, что чтобы его проект был успешным, он должен не зависеть от задержки в зарядке щита, что было испытанием, но он сможет, особенно со своим ЭХО-глазом.  
Он бы не стал лгать и говорить, что единственная причина, по которой он делал это, была в том, что проект был ему интересен. Конечно, это была одна из важных причин, но другая была более тривиальна. Он хотел сделать Джека счастливым и быть признанным за свою работу. Риз знал, что это было по-детски, но он хотел выделиться, особенно теперь, когда у него завязались отношения. Он не был уверен, расскажет ли Джек кому-нибудь об этом, но даже если нет, он не хотел быть для него позором. Он хотел, чтобы Джек им гордился… черт, он опять вел себя, как подросток, нет?  
Неожиданный звук выдернул его из размышлений. Он проверил ЭХО-комм и увидел сообщение, но оно было с неизвестного ID. Это было странно, потому что он использовал чат только для личных разговоров, и никто, кроме его друзей и Джека, не имел к нему доступ. Заинтригованный, он открыл чат.

Неизвестный: Здравствуйте, Мистер Риз, в последнее время я следил за вашей работой, и могу сказать, это было примечательно. Улучшения, которые вы делаете, единственные в своем роде, и я точно знаю, как сложно рассчитать все вероятности и подготовить продукт к продаже.  
Риз: Простите, но кто вы такой, и как вы получили мой личный номер?  
Неизвестный: Это не так важно. Главная причина, почему я пишу вам в том, что у меня есть интересная идея, возможность, если можно так сказать, которой я бы хотел с вами поделиться. Я уверен, что мы оба от этого выиграем. Если хотите меня выслушать, то, пожалуйста, напишите, и мы назначим встречу.  
Риз: Простите, но кто это? Я не буду встречаться с вами, пока не узнаю, кому пишу.  
Неизвестный: У меня нет права говорить вам сейчас, но мы можем встретиться в общественном месте, чтобы вам было проще.  
Риз: Боюсь, это не произойдет.  
Неизвестный: Если передумаете, вы знаете, как со мной связаться. Я уверен, что вам будет интересно то, что я могу сказать.  
-неизвестный вышел из сети-

Какого черта это было? Это была какая-то шутка или серьезное предложение, а если так, то почему нужно прятаться? Это все плохо пахло, и Риз знал, что лучше держаться от этого как можно дальше. Хотя, конечно, ему было любопытно…  
Неожиданно дверь открылась, и в нее вошел Вон.  
\- Привет Вон, откуда ты здесь? – спросил Риз и встал, чтобы поприветствовать друга объятиями, мгновенно забыв о разговоре в сети на время.  
\- Нет, никаких обнимашек, я злюсь на тебя, Риз, - раздраженно сказал Вон, что случалось нечасто, и он отошел от Риза, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Эй, бро, что не так? – спросил Риз, действительно удивленный.  
\- О, не надо мне тут бро-кать. Что не так? Воу, ты даже не знаешь… Ну, дай подумать, может то, что ты не позвонил и не написал мне ни разу с момента, как Джек устроил в клубе стрельбу?! Я жутко беспокоился, чувак, и мне пришлось спросить Иветту, чтобы она сказала, что ты, что, встречаешься с Красавчиком Джеком? – резко сказал Вон, ходя кругами по офису Риза. – В смысле, что произошло с фазой «лучше держаться от него подальше»?  
\- Даа, знаешь, все немного поменялось… - сказал Риз, поворошив волосы на затылке, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Послушай, Риз, - сказал Вон, вздохнув, немного успокаиваясь. – Ты знаешь, что я приму любого, кого ты выберешь, если ты счастлив, но Красавчик Джек… до этого момента я думал, что у тебя такой период, и он пройдет, но когда я услышал, что вы действительно вместе, ну, разве это мудро? Ты знаешь, каким он может быть, и я беспокоюсь за тебя. Ты думаешь, ты справишься с ним?  
\- Да уж, новости быстро распространились, я не знал, что Август такой сплетник, - пошутил Риз, но увидев, что его друг серьезен, он быстро одумался. – Смогу ли я справиться с Джеком? Честно, без понятия, но я думаю, что хочу узнать. Если это не сработает, в конце концов, то я лучше все равно попробую, чем никогда даже шанса себе не дам… если в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, Вон смотрел на него скептически, но вскоре он улыбнулся.  
\- Я полагаю, выбора у меня нет, только, прошу, не приглашай его на наши кино-вечера, я могу принять то, что вы встречаетесь, но я точно подавлюсь попкорном, если рядом со мной будет сидеть наш Директор, - они оба начали смеяться, представив себе картину обычного вечера кино с Красавчиком Джеком.  
\- Ладно, теперь можно и обняться, - сказал Вон, пока они оба хихикали, как сумасшедшие.  
И когда они уже были готовы обняться, дверь открылась, и вошел не кто иной, как Красавчик Джек.  
\- И какого хуя тут происходит?! – спросил Джек обвиняющим тоном, смотря на то, как близко они друг к другу стоят.  
Вон отпрыгнул от ужаса и начал нервно поправлять свои очки.  
\- Хм, Джек, это мой лучший друг, - сказал Риз, странно себя чувствуя.  
\- Какого черта, еще один? Я недавно встретил одного из них утром, так что это за фигня?! – сказал Джек, скрестив руки на груди, качнув головой в сторону испуганного Вона.  
\- Ну, у людей обычно бывает несколько друзей…  
\- Зараза, и сколько их еще? – раздраженно сказал Джек, подвинувшись так, чтобы встать между Воном и Ризом, нависая над бедным бухгалтером и угрожая ему прищуренным взглядом. – По крайней мере, этот не такой высокий, но он странно накачан, это почему?  
\- Эм, Крааасавчик Джек, сэр, - пробормотал Вон, очень стараясь не упасть в обморок. – Меня зовут Он, в смысле Ван, в смысле Вон.  
Джек презрительно приподнял одну бровь, положив руки на бедра. Он повернулся к Вону спиной и внимательно посмотрел на Риза.  
\- Этот мне тоже не нравится.  
\- Джек! – Риз попытался пристыдить его, делая страшные глаза, чтобы он был более вежливым.  
\- Ооо, точно, прости, пирожок, - сказал Джек, а потом, наигранно, как мог, он приложил руку ко рту, будто стараясь, чтобы Вон его не услышал, и добавил наигранным же шепотом. – Этот. Мне. Тоже. Не. Нравится.  
\- Джек, не груби моим друзьям, - в этот раз Риз скрестил руки на груди. – Ты даже не знаешь Вона.  
Тогда Джек повернулся к Вону и, осмотрев бухгалтера, добавил:  
\- Агаааа, это точно не изменится. К тому же, коротышка, в следующий раз, если захочешь выразить свою дружбу, пожалуйста, делай это с почтительного расстояния, или…  
Вон смог только быстро кивнуть, стараясь избежать испытующего взгляда Джека.  
\- Джек, я сказал тебе не грубить моим друзьям!  
\- И я слышал тебя, тыковка, иначе зачем я добавил «пожалуйста»?– сказал Джек, явно гордый своим достижением. – Но хватит этого, я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя в кино, и у нас мало времени, так что торопись.  
Джек схватил Риза за локоть и практически выволок его из офиса.  
\- Что? Но у меня тут работа! – запротестовал Риз.  
\- Уже семь. И работа может подождать, а я нет.  
Риз смог только пробормотать Вону «прости», прежде чем его выволокли из комнаты. Его друг, кажется, не возражал, оседая в ближайшее кресло, как только Джек скрылся из виду. Черт, ему точно надо было поработать над манерами Джека, хотя что-то говорило ему, что его усилия пропадут.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Этим утром Джек встал рано, что не было необычно, но день начал иначе, чем всегда. Во-первых, он был не в своей комнате, во-вторых, в его бок кто-то вжимался, в-третьих, теперь он был в отношениях. Последнее заставило его немного запаниковать, но он вскоре смог взять под контроль свои эмоции. В конце концов, было не так плохо просыпаться рядом с Ризом, он мог бы с этим жить. Пока все шло хорошо.  
Тем не менее, чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше волновался. Он согласился быть с пареньком, но был совершенно не в курсе, как люди живут в отношениях, у него не было ни одной догадки. Странно, но сейчас он хотел постараться, хотел, чтобы у него все получилось, Джек не знал, играли ли роль его амбиции, или он просто не хотел опять все испортить, но он хотел хотя бы попробовать.  
Вот почему после того, как он спустился на кухню, он нашел гид по свиданиям для чайников в сети. Джек бы умер, если б кто-то выяснил, что ему нужен тупой гид, чтобы понять что-то настолько для всех очевидное. К счастью, у него было столько зашифрованных каталогов и паролей на ноуте, что никто и никогда не сможет найти обличительный pdf-файл. И даже если кто-то каким-то образом обойдет все пароли, что ж, нет такой проблемы, которую бы не решил его любимый револьвер.  
Итак, в буклете он нашел несколько интересных вещей. Некоторые ему понравились, как прощальный поцелуй, но некоторые были неприятны, например «попытаться принять друзей своего партнера». Он решил, что справился по обоим пунктам: он получил поцелуй и умудрился не убить друзей. Можно поставить галочку.  
Следующим по списку было свидание. Он подумал об этом некоторое время и поначалу хотел сделать что-то грандиозное, что-то подходящее ему. Красавчик Джек не занимался всякой ерундой, если он шел на обед, он покупал чертов ресторан, он не делал ничего простого и скучного. Тем не менее, подумав об этом, Джек вспомнил тот раз, когда Риз пошел на свидание с этой сучкой, шпионившей на Атлас – очевидный пример плохого вкуса. Джек вспомнил, что они ходили в кино, и это дало ему неплохую идею.  
Он тоже пригласит Риза в кино и покажет, как такая простая и обыденная вещь может быть не-блять-забываемой, когда в дело вступает Джек. И если, в процессе, он сможет показать мальчишке, что встречаться с этой девкой было большой ошибкой и что Джек куда лучше – будет просто замечательно. И еще у него был скрытый мотив – сюрприз, который он хотел устроить Ризу, будет выгоден и ему.  
Вот почему сейчас он сидел и смотрел какой-то боевик, название которого он даже не запомнил. Они сидели на центральном ряду, пока все остальные столпились сзади. Поначалу, на самом деле, кто-то сидел рядом с ними, но как только они заняли свои места, все сбежали буквально за секунду. Им же лучше, если бы Джек услышал, как кто-то жует попкорн, пока он пытается смотреть фильм, он бы сделал что-то необдуманное. Только Риззи имеет право раздражать его своим жеванием.  
Теперь, если верить гиду, типичное свидание в кино должно было состоять из попытки приобнять партнера или взять его за руку. Скука! Джек не делал ничего скучного, и он точно не держался за ручки, а что он делал, тем не менее, было куда более дерзким и точно стоило того, чтобы его запомнить. С самоуверенной ухмылкой на губах, он удостоверился, что никто не сидит поблизости, а потом соскользнул на пол, стараясь не привлекать слишком много внимания.  
\- Джек? – спросил Риз, вероятно, интересуясь, какого черта он встал на колени на пол перед ним.  
Места было маловато, но он справится.  
\- О, не обращай на меня внимания, детка, наслаждайся фильмом, - Джек развратно улыбнулся, положив руки Ризу на бедра, заставляя его напрячься.  
О, это будет сюрприз.  
\- Джек, что ты… агх, - Риз застонал и быстро зажал рот руками, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
\- О, я просто делаю этот вечер чуть более особенным, - Джек улыбнулся и укусил Риза сквозь штаны.  
Ну, по его мнению минет в кинотеатре, полном людей, точно был чем-то незабываемым, так? Джек был уверен, что ему понравится, так что Ризу тоже должно. В конце концов, Красавчик Джек на коленях – редкий дар, так что Ризу точно следует его ценить. В конце концов, он уже столько для него сделал… и для себя.   
\- Джек! – зашипел Риз приглушенно. – Мы не можем! Тут люди!  
\- Вот именно поэтому, хоть мне и нравится твой голос, тебе придется постараться вести себя потише. Справишься? – сказал Джек, расстегивая на Ризе штаны.  
Как и ожидалось, мальчик схватил его за руки, устраивая шоу из сопротивления. Но его сопротивление было бесполезно, Джек с легкостью отцепил от себя руки Риза и взял в ладонь его наполовину твердый член. Черт возьми, мальчишка почти умолял его об этом.  
На самом деле, это был первый раз, когда Джек делал кому-то настоящий минет, и хотя он не был слишком впечатлен общей перспективой, выражение лица Риза было более, чем достаточно, чтобы возбудить желание. И хотя в кино было темно, свет от экрана позволял ему видеть все эмоции, отражавшиеся на лице мальчишки, и они были чудесны. Риз свел брови, зажмурился и прикусил нижнюю губу, беззащитное выражение прелестного лица. Джеку нравился вид.  
Стоя на коленях между ног Риза, который почти привстал на цыпочки от, как предположил Джек, ожидания, он облизал губы и провел ими вверх и вниз по твердеющей плоти. Затем он провел языком по головке медленными и аккуратными движениями, заставляя мальчишку застонать, закусить губы еще сильнее и схватиться за ручки кресла настолько сильно, что его пальцы побелели. Лицо Риза и те звуки, которые он издавал заставили волну удовольствия и удовлетворения прокатиться по нервам Джека. Кто знал, что только вид извивающегося парнишки заставит его возбудиться.  
\- Джееек, кто-нибудь услышит, - зашипел мальчик, но не сделал ничего, чтобы его остановить.  
\- Ну, тогда тебе придется быть поосторожней, - самодовольно ответил Джек.  
Он раскрыл губы и медленно опустился ртом на возбужденный член Риза. Он взял в руку основание и стал медленно отсасывать, что заставило Риза снова положить ладонь на рот, чтобы заглушить звуки. То, что мысль о том, что всего в паре футов от них сидят люди и могут увидеть, что делает Джек, смущала Риза, нравилось Джеку, это притягивало его.  
Джек прошелся по всей длине и мягко поцеловал головку члена, прежде чем найти правильный ритм и почувствовать, как он становится еще тверже. Он ускорился, когда почувствовал, что Риз сдерживается, чтобы не начать двигать бедрами и не привлечь к ним ненужного внимания. На самом деле Джек был ему за это благодарен, потому что он смог избежать неприятного рвотного рефлекса.  
\- Джек, ах… я… - Риз попытался сказать это так тихо, как мог, хотя его голос продолжал неконтролируемо дрожать.  
Разноцветные глаза, которые смотрели на Джека с такой мольбой были абсолютно прекрасны.  
Джек на мгновение остановился и посмотрел на растрепанного мальчишку. А потом он подключил к делу язык, заставляя Риза кончить ему в рот, так что тот укусил себя за настоящую руку, чтобы не закричать, хоть он и не смог сдержать пару полузадушенных стонов.  
Как только Риз осел в кресле, Джек отпустил его теперь мягкий член, а потом, смотря на мальчишку, проглотил его сперму и вытер уголок рта. Он снова посмотрел на мальчишку с самодовольной улыбкой, Риз был в полном беспорядке.  
\- Мой Риззи, ты буквально объеденье, - сказал он с развратной улыбкой и немного приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать мальчика, но Риз остановил его, приложив свою металлическую ладонь к губам Джека.  
\- Ты… не будешь целовать меня этими губами, - тихо сказал он, тяжело дыша.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джек, ухмыльнувшись и сел рядом с мальчиком.  
Он продолжил есть попкорн, будто ничего не произошло, довольный тем, что его план увенчался успехом. Когда Риз, наконец, смог собраться и сел прямо, а его дыхание вернулось в норму, Джек наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо.  
\- Знаешь, я рассчитываю на ответную услугу когда-нибудь в будущем, - сказал он, ухмыляясь, наблюдая за обалдевшим Ризом. – Желательно, ближайшем будущем.  
Он добавил это, забавляясь паникой на лице Риза. Оу, с парнишкой было так весело, и если именно так проходили свидания, то он был рад вписаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Сюрприз – бонусная глава! Все благодаря моему коту, который продолжал бить меня лапой по лицу каждый раз, как я засыпала, пока редактировала. Я решила, что он достоин признания.  
> Спасибо за то, что не жалеете времени, чтобы оставить комментарий – они много для меня значат! <3 И в противоположность тому, что все вы ожидали, никто не умер, ничего плохого не произошло, круто, правда? 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Те самые New-U станции упоминаются в тексте, но сами же авторы открестились от такой возможности бессмертия в каноне вселенной, сказав, что никакого воскрешения через станции нет, и умер – значит умер. Поэтому пусть будут станции подзарядки.   
> Джек и гайд по свиданиям – разве не прелесть?  
> И да, я опять о размерах. Вернемся к рассуждению о размерах. Что мы видим в данной сцене? «Он раскрыл губы и медленно опустился ртом на возбужденный член Риза. Он взял в руку основание и стал медленно отсасывать…» Дальше не важно. Из этого мы делаем вывод - нормального Риз размера, раз у Джека и рот и рука там поместились… Был бы маленький – рука б не понадобилась! Итак, Риз среднестатистического размера, все ок, самый лучший размер… И тут у меня снова начинаются проблемы с «в два раза больше» и «гораздо больше» Джека. Потому что в этом случае кувыркание на столике с парой капель слюны в качестве смазки и подготовкой, занявшей секунд десять по-любому заканчиваются травмой, больничкой, швами и кучей неприятных медицинских процедур и весьма неприятными ассоциациями..


	22. Chapter 22

\- Риззи.  
Риз закрыл голову подушкой и громко зарычал.  
\- Котенок.  
\- Тыковка.  
\- Детка.  
\- Сладенький.  
\- Что??!! – раздраженно спросил Риз, наконец, отпихивая подушку и садясь.  
Больше всего он хотел просто спать. В последнее время у него было так много работы, что он продолжал кодить до раннего утра, а он, в отличие от Джека, не умел справляться с недостатком сна. Сегодня был его первый выходной, и он хотел просто лежать, не делать ничего и спать до полудня. Конечно, у Джека были другие планы.  
\- Что настолько важное заставило тебя разбудить меня в субботу в, - Риз быстро глянул на часы, - 7 утра?! Джек, я говорил тебе, что хочу выспаться.  
Риз зарычал.  
\- О, теперь, когда ты сказал, я припоминаю, что ты говорил что-то такое вчера, - Джек хотя бы выглядел немного виноватым.  
\- Что-то такое? Я весь день вчера просил тебя не будить меня рано, - Риз вздохнул, ссутулившись, ему надо начать оставлять Джеку записки, вероятно, на лбу. – Так что же настолько важное случилось, что ты меня разбудил?  
\- Агааааа… Я хочу блинчики.  
Риз неверяще уставился на него. Чертовы блинчики? Честно?! Иногда Джек был настолько невыносим, что Риз чувствовал, что однажды утром он задушит его подушкой. Может, паранойя Джека была просто защитным механизмом, потому что глубоко внутри он осознавал, что общаться с ним просто невозможно, и что попытки убийства весьма высоковероятны.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Риз, потерев лицо. – Дай мне пять минут.  
Джек подпрыгнул, как пятилетка, и пошел в кухню, очевидно радуясь тому, что у него удалось задуманное. Ризу пора перестать потакать ему – показать Джеку чудо блинчиков было не самым его мудрым решением. С тех пор, как Джек попробовал их, он настаивал на том, чтобы Риз делал их каждый день. Не стоит и упоминать, что учитывая объем работы, Риз не мог согласиться, так что они пошли на компромисс – у них будут блинчики по выходным.  
Риз спустился на кухню, все еще одетый в пижаму, которая состояла из свитера Джека и пары шорт. Он громко зевнул, начиная готовить тесто, Джек помогал, чем мог, что в основном состояло из того, что он очень старался не устроить хаос на кухне… вместо этого он обычно делал хаос из Риза. По утрам Джек был особенно приставучим, что обычно выливалось в сгоревшие блинчики, но справиться с ним было невозможно.  
Прошло уже два месяца с момента, как они стали официально встречаться, и, удивительно, все шло довольно неплохо. Они оба были довольно заняты, так что проводить много времени вместе не удавалось. Обычно Джек просыпался так рано, что уходил еще до того, как Риз вставал, так что утро вместе они проводили только в выходные. Риз мог, конечно, жаловаться каждый раз, когда Джек будил его, но по правде говоря, он был счастлив проводить с ним время.  
И хотя все шло действительно хорошо в последние пару месяцев, особенно учитывая то, как часто они ругались раньше, это не меняло того, что Красавчик Джек был сложным человеком для отношений, и от Риза требовалось много терпения, чтобы все сработало. Некоторые его выходки были очаровательны, а некоторые просто раздражали.  
Самым сложным во всем этом, пожалуй, была ревность Джека, если б он мог на это повлиять, Риз бы сидел дома и ждал его, как любящая женушка своего мужа. Если бы. К счастью, Джек понимал, что он не может заставить Риза разорвать все связи с внешним миром, но он все еще жаловался каждый раз, когда тот шел гулять с друзьями.  
Джек часто был занят по вечерам, так что Риз использовал эту возможность, чтобы встретиться с Воном и поиграть в видеоигры или пойти в клуб с Августом. Иветта всегда была рядом, что бы они ни делали, так что они все проводили время вместе. Тем не менее, Джек вскоре заметил, что Риз уходил гулять всякий раз, когда его не было рядом, так что он приобрел привычку брать с собой работу на дом, просто чтобы быть рядом с Ризом. Иногда он еще спрашивал о его планах, и когда Риз признавался, что собирается куда-то, Джек внезапно решал, что у него есть свободное время, и они могут пойти вместе.  
Риз боялся, что из-за его ревности и собственнических чувств, пострадает его работа, но к счастью, казалось, у Джека все было под контролем. То, что он обычно спал не больше 4 часов, вероятно, было решающим фактором. Риз часто предлагал помочь, но Джек всегда предпочитал делать все сам, и Риз мог это прекрасно понять, потому что сам был таким же, когда дело касалось работы.  
\- Так какие у тебя планы на сегодня, пирожок? – вспомни солнце…  
Риз как раз выливал тесто на сковородку, когда Джек подошел к нему сзади. Он делал это всякий раз, когда Риз готовил, и хотя это было просто очаровательно, это мешало.  
\- Ничего особенного, мне нужно закончить проект в отделе, но это ненадолго. Еще я хотел немного поспать, но КОЕ-КТО решил иначе, - ответил Риз, стараясь звучать раздраженно.  
\- Ну, кому-то надо двигать наши отношения, котенок. Ты знаешь, что утро для нас важней всего, - Джек усмехнулся, когда обнял Риза со спины, оставляя засос на шее.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что кому-то надо готовить блинчики, - сказал Риз, слегка поворачивая голову вправо, так что Джек быстро поцеловал его в губы, а потом продолжил оставлять метки на его шее. – Почему ты делаешь это каждое утро?  
\- Мне бы не пришлось, если бы ты согласился на тату, - ответил Джек, все еще не отставая от шеи Риза, заставляя его сдавленно застонать.  
Бессмысленная ревность Красавчика Джека рождала безумные идеи. Примерно месяц назад он сосредоточился на голубых метках у Риза на коже, что заставило того поволноваться. Он начал думать, что Джек нашел в них что-то необычное, потому что он продолжал изучать их, нахмурившись.  
Когда Риз, наконец, не смог больше терпеть и спросил о причине необычного интереса Джека, тот сказал, что ему не нравится то, почему Риз решил сделать тату. Ризу пришлось сильно покопаться в своей памяти, чтобы вспомнить, что он сказал Джеку о своих метках, когда тот его спросил. Тогда он сказал, что хотел больше нравиться девочкам или еще какую-то такую лабуду, что, видимо, заставила Джека еще сильнее ревновать.  
Риз попытался убедить Джека, что это было давно, и что это больше неважно, но тот был не убежден, так что Ризу пришлось сказать, что теперь он ничего не может с этим поделать, но у Джека было другое мнение. Он сказал, что теперь Ризу нужна новая тату, лучше – на видном месте, которую он сделает только для него или, еще лучше, ее придумает сам Джек.  
Поначалу Риз громко засмеялся, думая, что это шутка, но когда Джек стал настаивать, Риз стал протестовать. Если дать Джеку волю, он ему все тело разрисует надписью «мое» или, что еще лучше, вытатуирует ему на лбу «собственность Красавчика Джека». Ничерта Риз не согласится. К тому же, делать татушки чертовски больно, хоть он и не мог сказать об этой причине, потому что Джек думал, что его метки – это тату.  
\- Я говорил тебе, Джек, этого не будет, - ответил Риз, стараясь сосредоточиться на блинчиках, пока эта пиявка продолжала присасываться к его шее.  
Его друзья смеялись над ним, потому что каждый раз, когда они встречались, у него были эти смехотворные засосы. Он пытался прикрыть их высокими воротниками, но, как всегда, Джек протестовал.  
\- Ну, тогда мне придется продолжить, пока ты не сдашься, - сказал Джек, положив Ризу руки на бока.  
\- Нет, Джек, остановись! – Риз точно знал, что произойдет.  
\- Ты сам напросился, тыковка, - ответил Джек, хитро улыбаясь, а потом начал его щекотать – будь проклят день, когда он узнал, что Риз боится щекотки.  
\- Пфф… Джек… ха, остановись… блин… чики…  
Риз взял ложку, которой мешал тесто и попытался ударить ею Джека, но к несчастью, все закончилось тем, что он вылил себе на лицо и свитер липкую массу, заставляя Джека отступить и засмеяться, как придурок.  
\- Посмотри, что ты натворил, котенок, - когда он перестал смеяться и увидел, что Риз вовсе не веселится, он подошел с обезоруживающей улыбкой, положил руки Ризу на бедра и слизнул тесто с его лица. – Что б ты без меня делал?  
\- О, давай посмотрим, я бы спал больше, у меня были бы спокойные утра и кровожадный монстр не атаковал бы мою шею, - сказал Риз, закатив глаза.  
\- Вот именно, детка, ты был бы несчастен.  
Единственное, что Джеку всегда удавалось – заставить его смеяться, не важно, как сильно он злился на этого упрямца, но всегда знал, как поднять ему настроение. Они поцеловались, но Риз остановился раньше, чем все зашло слишком далеко – это была другая основная причина, по которой большинство его блинчиков сгорало.

—o.o— Офис Риза —o.o—

Если честно, у Риза не было никаких незавершенных проектов, он просто хотел немного поработать над щитом. Он уже далеко продвинулся и придумал хорошее улучшение, которое произведет революцию на рынке, единственная проблема была в том, что он не мог найти достаточно сильный источник энергии, который мог бы поддерживать работу устройства без длительного периода перезагрузки после. Тем не менее, он чувствовал, что он на пороге прорыва, ему просто было нужно немного больше времени.  
Он был поражен, что ему удалось скрывать это все от Джека так долго, учитывая, как часто ему была нужна тестовая площадка в ОРВ. Джек всегда был в курсе того, что происходит в его исследовательском отделе, но, может, он просто доверял Ризу и не контролировал каждый его шаг, когда ему нужно было воспользоваться площадкой.  
Неожиданно он услышал жужжание, которое исходило от коммуникатора. Звонил неизвестный ID, но он решил принять звонок, в последнее время ему звонило много незнакомых людей. Когда ты являешься главой отдела, тебе приходится иметь дело с таким количеством людей, что уже перестаешь удивляться незнакомым ID.  
\- Отдел программирования, Риз слушает.  
\- Здравствуйте, Мистер Риз, вы подумали над моим предложением? – голос был мужским и неожиданно молодым.  
\- Простите, с кем я говорю? И какой проект вы имеете в виду?  
\- Я связывался с вами примерно два месяца назад, я упоминал, что у меня есть интересный проект, над которым вам, возможно, захочется поработать.  
Подумав, Риз вспомнил, что получал сообщение с неизвестного номера. Ему было интересно, что это такое, но на него навалилась каждодневная работа, так что у него было мало времени, чтобы разобраться во всем этом.  
\- Да, я помню. А еще я помню, что сказал вам, что пока не узнаю, кто вы, я не соглашусь на встречу.  
\- Да… дело в том, что я не сказал вам, кто я такой, потому что боялся, что когда вы узнаете это, вам не будет интересно меня выслушать, но раз другого выхода нет, то, наверное, мне придется сказать… я интерн в исследовательском отделе Гелиоса.  
Риз на мгновение замолчал. Интерн, да? Это звучало не так уж перспективно, но он вспомнил, как сам был интерном и как придумывал неплохие улучшения для системы уже тогда. И его жутко бесило, когда никто не хотел уделить ему время и игнорировал его, потому что он был просто интерном.  
\- Я понимаю, как это звучит, но у меня действительно есть кое-что, что вы можете найти интересным. Я прошу уделить мне всего двадцать минут вашего времени, сэр, давайте встретимся и поговорим.  
Риз потер виски, он действительно не хотел сегодня работать, но он не хотел и превращаться в одного из этих закостенелых уродов, которые не могут увидеть потенциальный юный талант.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, давайте встретимся в пабе Нью Хэйвен через полчаса, - сказал Риз со вздохом.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, я уверен, вы не пожалеете! – с энтузиазмом сказал молодой человек и повесил трубку.  
Риз очень надеялся, что не потратит время зря.

—o.o— Паб Нью Хэйвен —o.o—

Риз зашел в паб и огляделся. Как он и предполагал, людей было не очень много, если не считать пары постоянных клиентов, которые, как Август, предпочитали наслаждаться алкоголем в любой удобный момент дня, так что паб был почти пуст. Так что он легко вычислил интерна, который сидел в одной из кабинок, перед ним лежали какие-то документы.  
Риз подошел к мальчику, который встал, как только он приблизился, и вытянул руку. Риз заказал два пива, и как только им принесли заказ, мальчик пододвинул к нему бумаги. Риз предположил, что в них информация по проекту и быстро открыл папку, бегло просматривая страницы. Ему понадобилось тридцать секунд, чтобы снова закрыть ее и злобно посмотреть в лицо мальчишке.  
-Какого черта?!  
\- Мне кажется, это вам должно быть интересно, - сказал паренек, настороженно смотря на него.  
\- Я пришел сюда, потому что решил, что у вас есть идея проекта, с которым я мог бы вам помочь. Это, - сказал Риз, указывая на стопку бумаги с презрительным выражением на лице, - информация о Красавчике Джеке. Я даже не хочу знать, откуда вы ее взяли.  
\- Прошу, мистер Риз, не обижайтесь. Я правда хотел поговорить с вами о проекте, нет, на самом деле – о серии проектов, по которым мы хотим с вами сотрудничать.  
\- Мы? – нетерпеливо уточнил Риз, приподнимая бровь.  
\- Да, мы, корпорация Атлас.  
\- И какого черта вы думаете, что я ради вас предам Гиперион, учитывая, что вы почти обманом заманили меня на разговор?!  
\- Не совсем, я сказал правду. Я интерн на Гелиосе, просто я интерн Атласа.  
Черт возьми, теперь, подумав, Риз вспомнил, что Джек говорил что-то о программе интернатуры между разными компаниями не так давно. Он упоминал это, когда рассказывал, как один из интернов Торга вызвал инцидент, который принес им неплохое количество прибыли.  
\- И все равно, вы умышленно скрыли это от меня. К тому же, почему вы считаете, что я уйду из Гипериона, особенно учитывая, что мы сейчас первые на рынке, - спросил Риз, злясь все сильнее на ситуацию и самого себя.  
\- Это, - сказал парень, указывая на стопку документов, - то, что заставит вас передумать. Это вся информация, которую мы смогли собрать о Красавчике Джеке. Мы знаем, что вы с ним… близки, но я не думаю, что вы на самом деле знаете человека, на которого работаете. Вы похожи на порядочного человека, и я уверен, что прочитав это, вы дважды подумаете, на кого работать.  
Риз быстро встал, его разум затуманила ярость. Какое право было у Атласа судить Джека, или обманывать его, чтобы встретиться с ним. К тому же, почему они думают, что он поверит хоть чему-то, написанному в этих документах.  
\- Мне жаль это говорить, но я не заинтересован, и мне не надо читать никакие бумаги, чтобы узнать что-то о Джеке, - он повернулся и был готов уйти, когда услышал, как мальчишка заговорил.  
\- Ну, я полагаю, что раз вы вместе, он наверняка уже сказал вам, что убил свою бабушку.  
Риз не хотел слушать, этот человек может врать, к тому же, это было нечестно по отношению к Джеку, он будет просто в ярости, если узнает об этом разговоре.  
\- Или что у него была дочь-сирена…  
В этот момент Риз застыл. У Красавчика Джека была дочь… сирена? Что с ней стало, почему Джек так ненавидит сирен, раз его дочь была сиреной? Он неуверенно посмотрел на папку на столе, это и было нужно интерну.  
\- Нам очень хочется работать с вами, Мистер Риз. Я надеюсь, что вы сделаете правильный выбор, - он сказал это, слегка поклонился и вышел из паба.  
Все это время Риз не мог решить, уйти с или без дурацкой папки. Ему не следует это читать, действительно не следует. Они с Джеком состояли в отношениях, и если он хочет что-то узнать, стоит просто спросить.  
Но как можно спросить такого пугающего человека, как Красавчик Джек о его мертвой дочери?

—o.o— квартира Риза —o.o—

Когда Риз вернулся домой, он был просто в ярости, он все продолжал вспоминать чертову встречу в пабе. Ему надо было успокоиться, иначе Джек заметит, что что-то не так. Это было странно для такого эгоиста, как он, но Джек всегда знал, когда с Ризом что-то не так. Ему пришлось выучить это болезненным путем, когда он вернулся домой раздраженным после разговора с одним из своих подчиненных.  
Джек почувствовал, что что-то было не так и спросил, что случилось. Недолго думая, Риз рассказал ему, как один из подчиненных нагрубил ему. Джек просто подошел к нему, поцеловал в лоб и сказал не беспокоиться, и что он позаботится об этом. Когда Риз спросил, как же он это сделает, Джек ответил, что просто убьет грубияна за то, что тот «разозлил его зайку».  
Поначалу Риз решил, что это шутка, но когда он увидел, как Джек отдает приказ одному из военных по ЭХО-комму, ему пришлось больше часа проспорить с упрямцем, чтобы он пощадил жизнь бедняги. Риз мог злиться на сотрудника, но не убивать же его! В любом случае, с тех пор Риз был очень осторожен, чтобы не сказать ни о ком ничего плохого, боясь, что Джек прибегнет к экстремальным мерам, чтобы сделать его «счастливым».  
Именно в этот момент Риз понял, насколько большое влияние он имеет на Джека. Он бы мог попросить что угодно, и тот бы согласился, что давало Ризу пугающую силу. К счастью, он не собирался ею пользоваться, но он мог представить, как плохо все могло бы закончиться, будь Джек с кем-то другим. Может, Август был прав, говоря о том, что он хорошо влияет на Джека.  
Когда он вошел домой, он увидел, что Джек дремлет на диване, все еще держа ноутбук на животе. Риз забрал его так тихо, как мог, чтобы не будить его. Джек так мало спал ночью, что всякий раз, когда ему удавалось подремать, был удачей. На самом деле, в последнее время для Риза это была привычная картина.  
Риз занялся своей работой, пытаясь быть как можно тише. Он не мог перестать думать о прошедшем разговоре, что мешало продуктивности. Раздраженный, он хотел переключиться на чтение и оставить работу в покое, когда увидел, что Джек бормочет что-то во сне, напрягаясь и дергаясь.  
Иногда это случалось, но не так часто, но у Джека все еще были кошмары. Обычно он просто продолжал спать, но иногда они были настолько сильными, что он просыпался. Однажды Риз совершил ошибку, попытавшись разбудить его, чтобы успокоить – это была плохая идея, потому что Джек бессознательно схватил его за горло и начал душить. К счастью, он пришел в себя через секунду и сразу остановился, сильно извинившись перед Ризом. И еще он попросил больше никогда его не будить во время кошмара.  
Риз продолжил сидеть за кухонной стойкой, беспомощно смотря на того, кто продолжал метаться на диване, бормоча что-то неразборчивое. Казалось, в этот раз кошмар был более сильным, так что Джек мог проснуться. Как будто от этой мысли Джек вскочил на диване, выхватывая свой револьвер и оглядываясь. Только увидев Риза, он успокоился и убрал пушку.  
\- Один из твоих кошмаров? – легко спросил Риз, но получил только недовольный рык в ответ.  
Джек никогда не хотел говорить о своих кошмарах, так что сложно было из него что-то вытянуть. Тем не менее, из-за разговора с интерном из Атласа, Риз чертовски хотел получить от Джека ответы. То, что он услышал сегодня, лежало на его душе тяжелым грузом.  
\- Ты знаешь, я читал, что многие наши кошмары приходят из детства.  
\- Ну, мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, доктор Риз, но мои точно происходят из низкосортных ужастиков, которые я видел, - сказал Джек раздраженно.  
Для него воспоминания всегда были сложной темой.  
\- Я тут пытаюсь помочь… Но знаешь, если подумать, ты никогда не рассказывал о своем детстве, - надавил Риз.  
\- Ну, я и не собираюсь, пирожок. Честно, терапия окончена, - сказал Джек, садясь на диване.  
Ладно, Риз решил попробовать иначе. Он подошел к Джеку и сел к нему на колени, оседлав его. Джеку это явно понравилось, потому что Риз был все еще немного робким, когда дело касалось физической близости. Даже через два месяца он не проявлял слишком много инициативы, но хотя бы всегда рьяно отвечал, что было явным прогрессом.  
\- Я просто говорю, что хотел бы узнать о тебе больше, - сказал Риз, обнимая Джека за шею.  
\- И ты прекрасно меня знаешь, Риззи, - ответил Джек, соблазнительно улыбаясь, начиная целовать Риза в шею.  
\- Джек, я серьезно. Я ничего не знаю о твоей семье. Какими были твои родители? – он не отступит, пока не получит хоть какую-то информацию.  
\- Отца я не знал, - сказал Джек легко, сильнее кусая Риза. – Моей маме я был по барабану, так что она скинула меня к бабушке и усвистала в закат.  
То, как Джек это сказал, заставило Риза пожалеть его. Джек не проявил при ответе почти никаких эмоций, будто читал список покупок, а не рассказывал о своем детстве.  
\- Мне… жаль это слышать, - тихо сказал Риз.  
\- Ну, а мне нет, - сказал Джек, не останавливаясь.  
\- Тогда, значит, у тебя была прекрасная бабушка, так?  
Это заставило Джека остановиться и посмотреть на Риза, его лицо ничего не выражало. Казалось, Джек хотел что-то сказать, но сомневался, стоит ли.  
\- С чего ты решил? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
Ладно, может, этого не стоило говорить, учитывая то, что он услышал от того парня из Атласа. Это было правдой? Джек убил свою бабушку?  
\- Ну, раз ты сказал, что не жалеешь, что твоя мама оставила тебя у нее, значит у тебя была хорошая бабушка… Так какой она была?  
Джек тяжело вздохнул и слегка отстранился. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, но не отпускал бедра Риза.  
\- Она была женщиной, - сказал Джек, но Риз в ожидании смотрел на него, так что он продолжил немного раздраженно. – Знаешь, обычной, морщинистой, седой, с плохим дыханием, все такое. В любом случае, кексик, говоря, что мне не жаль, я имел в виду, что все это в прошлом. Если ты не перестанешь смотреть назад, не сможешь двигаться вперед.  
\- Если хочешь меня узнать, то это, - сказал он, указывая на себя, - то, что тебе надо знать, и я серьезно, Риз. Я…  
Джек на мгновение замолчал, в его взгляде читалась боль, но она быстро растаяла. На мгновение Джек посмотрел куда-то за спину Ризу, его мысли были далеко, а потом он будто проснулся и снова посмотрел на него.  
\- Особенно ты, Риз. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал меня таким, какой я есть, лады?  
Риз мог только кивнуть, зная, что это для него важно. Он уважал желания Джека, хотя он очень хотел узнать, что случилось в его жизни, что сделало его таким, какой он есть. Он бы так хотел знать о нем больше, но… если Джек хочет забыть о своем прошлом, он тоже попытается.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал Джек с довольной улыбкой и продолжил то, что делал.  
Да, он сможет, он может уважать желания Джека, хоть это будет и невероятно сложно, учитывая, что документы со всеми деталями жизни Джека теперь лежат в его рабочем столе, надежно запертые…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я горжусь Риззи, вы заметили, ребята, что он, наконец, стал более уверенно вести себя с Джеком?   
> И еще, ваши комменты меня просто оживляют, просто чтоб вы знали <3
> 
> Примечания переводчика  
> И потянулись спокойные деньки))) В смысле, боже, наконец-то Риз перестал вести себя, как трепетная фиалочка) Все стало _гораздо_ бодрее, не так ли?)


	23. Chapter 23

Состоять в отношениях с Исполнительным Директором Гипериона было непростой задачей, требовавшей бездну терпения и самоограничения, но Риз чувствовал, что у него неплохо выходит. Были вещи, которые его раздражали, помимо подавляющего характера Джека, конечно. Джек все еще был жутким собственником большую часть времени, но Риз замечал, что он старается угодить ему. Он покупал ему подарки, и хоть Риз настаивал на том, что у него есть все, что нужно, Джек пропускал его слова мимо ушей, а новые вещи продолжали появляться в его квартире и офисе.  
Конечно, приятно было получать подарки, всем это нравится, но это будто давило на Риза. Риз чувствовал, что его балуют 24/7, в то время как он сам не делал ничего. Риз хотел как-то отплатить Джеку за то, что тот так сильно старается, но не так-то просто придумать подарок для человека, у которого есть все. А если говорить о свиданиях… Риз неплохо разбирался во всей этой романтической лабуде, которую, как он чувствовал, Джек не оценит.  
Была, правда, одна вещь, которую Риз мог бы сделать для него, которую, как он знал, Джек бы точно оценил, но он не чувствовал, что был готов для этого. С того их первого незабываемого свидания в кино, которое было одинаково невероятным и неловким, Риз чувствовал, что должен оказать ответную услугу. Он знал, что Джек рассчитывает на это, потому что он не стеснялся говорить об этом время от времени, но Риз просто не мог себя заставить.  
Джек был очень опытен в сексе, а Риз был… Ризом. Он хорошо умел отвечать, но сделать первый шаг для него было очень сложно. Он боялся, что как-то разочарует Джека, он чувствовал на себе сильное давление. Риз стал увереннее вести себя с Джеком, но он был все еще далек от того, чтобы по-простому отсосать ему.  
Джек был таким устрашающе уверенным в себе, что Риз боялся, что он выбьет его из колеи где-то посередине, а вот это уже точно будет жутко неловко. Ему даже приходили жуткие видения о том, как он старается изо всех сил, а Джек даже ничего не чувствует, что было бы даже более унизительно. Он знал, что ведет себя, как идиот, и что несмотря на жесткое чувство юмора, Джек всегда знал, когда заткнуться и принять то, каким странным способом Риз выражает собственные чувства.  
Так что после долгих раздумий и накручивания себя, Риз, наконец, был решительно настроен дать Джеку то, что он хочет, и если ему удастся перед этим выпить пару бокалов пива на ночи кино с друзьями, ну, так будет только лучше. Сто грамм для храбрости и все такое.  
Как будто это был намек, Риз посмотрел на светящийся экран своего ЭХО-комма и заметил, что он получил сообщение от Джека.

1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Приду седня поздно, тыковка, у меня встреча кое с кем из Атласа >грустное лицо< >плачущее лицо<

От упоминания Атласа Риз почувствовал краткий укол страха. Папка, которую он получил от интерна, все еще лежала в безопасности в его столе. Он сопротивлялся искушению прочесть ее, но Риз боялся, что чем дольше она там лежит, тем больше шансов, что он не удержится и просмотрит бумаги.  
Он не хотел делать ничего за спиной Джека и читать о его жизни, когда тот четко дал ему понять, что не хочет, чтобы Риз знал о его прошлом. Риз старался вытянуть информацию из Джека каждый раз, как мог, но тот будто забился в раковину и не желал вылезать.   
А еще Риз чувствовал, что его общение с Атласом могло выйти ему боком. Что, если Джек узнает о его встрече в пабе, учитывая его паранойю, он точно поймет все неправильно, будто Риз предал его… что будет, на самом деле, правдой. Его ело чувство вины, и он знал, что должен все рассказать Джеку, но чем дольше он ждал, тем больше ему хотелось скрыть это от Джека. Может, лучше просто уничтожить папку и сделать вид, что ничего не было?

1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Привеееееет!  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Пирожок  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Ты  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Игнорируешь  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: МЕНЯ?  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: >злое лицо<  
Риз: Это не так-то просто, правда?  
Риз: Насколько поздно ты имеешь в виду?  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Ооооо, котенок не хочет быть дома совсем один? Ты тоже можешь прийти на встречу. У меня для тебя зарезервировано особое место. Мои колени. >ухмылка старого извращенца<  
Риз: Агааааа, нет. К тому же, я совсем забыл, что встречаюсь сегодня с друзьями.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Не обсуждается.  
Риз: Потому что?  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Потому что  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: …  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: …  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Мне нужно, чтобы ты был дома, потому что я психану из-за того, что буду думать, что ты в опасности, и я тогда завалю переговоры, что сделает нашу компанию банкротом, люди потеряют работу, маленькие детские сердечки разобьются от новостей о том, что их мамочек и папочек выкинули из компании. >разбитое сердце< И все это потому, что ты не смог остаться дома. Это немного эгоистично, не находишь? >осуждающее лицо<  
Риз: Ты не сможешь сыграть на моем чувстве вины. К тому же, кого ты обманываешь, ты никогда ничего не заваливаешь.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Да, это так, не правда ли? >самодовольное лицо< >корона< >респект<  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: …  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Ты только что сыграл на моем тщеславии?  
Риз: >самодовольное лицо<  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: У моего котенка отросли когти, кому-то надо ОБРЕЗАТЬ их. >серьезное лицо<  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Я буду ровно в 10 вечера. И я хочу, чтобы ты к этому времени был дома.  
Риз: Мне подходит.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Хорошо.  
Риз: Джек?  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Ага?  
Риз: Тебе скучно на этой встрече, да?  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Ты меня так хорошо знаешь, тыковка. >ухмылка< >высунутый язык<  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: >вайн – ужас от сидения на скучном совещании, которого ты не ожидал<

Риз развеселился от их разговора. Хотя обычно Джек пугал его, когда говорил с ним, чатиться он совершенно не умел и вставлял огромное количество смайликов, гифок и вайнов. Риз полагал, что никто из работников Гипериона не поверит, что всемогущий Директор может быть таким придурком.

—o.o— Квартира Вона —o.o—

Риз всегда полагал, что если они с друзьями будут смотреть ужастики, Вон будет бояться больше всех, к его удивлению, все было не так. Конечно, его лучший друг был немного напряжен, как и Иветта, которая пыталась не подавать виду, но Риз понял, что она напугана, потому что она перестала есть бесплатный попкорн. К его удивлению Август паниковал больше всех.  
\- Какого черта, чувак, не иди туда, не-блять-иди туда! – закричал Август, вцепившись в подушку.  
Он был из тех, кто пугается агрессивно, что было опасней всего. Если Риз сейчас попытается подшутить над ним и постучать его по плечу, то, вероятно, потеряет руку.  
\- Чувак, не надо ходить в это страшное место. Беги, блять! – крикнул Август.  
Было забавно наблюдать за тем, насколько он эмоционален. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что если ты растешь на Пандоре, то ты готов ко всякому страшному дерьму, но увидев Августа, Риз сильно засомневался.  
Несмотря на крики и панику, им удалось посмотреть фильм целиком. Риз уже был приятно пьян, где-то между тем, чтобы завалиться спать и быть навеселе – лучшее состояние, чтобы найти в себе храбрость, чтобы сделать что-то глупое. Теперь он был готов увидеть Джека. Было почти десять, идеальное время. Он встал, чтобы попрощаться с друзьями, которые были не слишком счастливы по этому поводу.  
\- Да ладно тебе, мальчик-робот, веселье только началось! – запротестовал Август.  
\- Веселье? Еще один ужастик и твоя жалкая душонка окончательно в пятки уйдет, - фыркнула Иветта, впечатленная тем, что теперь у нее есть компромат на Августа.  
\- Ну и что, что я немного эмоционален, когда смотрю хорроры? Так их и надо смотреть!  
\- Хммм, я думаю, Вон бы не согласился, - снисходительно хмыкнула она.  
\- Сколько еще раз мне нужно извиниться?! Я уже это сделал, не так ли, малыш? – Август посмотрел на Вона, но тот ответил ему злобным взглядом. – Не моя вина, что он схватил меня как раз тогда, когда серийный убийца выпрыгнул из шкафа. Кто угодно бы запаниковал.  
\- У меня фингал, я бы сказал, что это больше, чем паника, - сказал Вон голосом на грани раздражения.  
\- Ребят, серьезно, мне пора, если вы не хотите, чтобы у меня тоже был фингал, - сказал Риз и взял свои вещи.  
Конечно, Джек так не поступит, но он лишь чуть-чуть преувеличил, чтобы друзья его отпустили.  
\- Не знала, что у тебя есть комендантский час, - фыркнула Иветта, предательница.  
\- Я в последний раз покупаю вам выпивку.  
\- Мы тоже тебя любим, - встрял Вон, и Август тоже вставил свое слово. – И не забудь передать привет хозяину дома!  
Риз махнул на них рукой и вышел из квартиры до десяти. У него на лице была глупая улыбка, он лениво брел по коридорам. Может, он перестарался со скотчем в конце, потому что он чувствовал, как алкоголь согревает его изнутри, и он улыбался, как идиот, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но настроение у него было прекрасное. Ни забот, ни напряжения, ни стресса, только старая добрая алкогольная эйфория.  
Когда он, наконец, достиг 37-го этажа и вышел из лифта, его глазам предстал знакомый силуэт. Он улыбнулся сам себе и, под влиянием алкоголя, решил, что лучшей идеей будет напугать Джека. Он подошел к нему так тихо, как мог, и как только оказался совсем близко, поступил классическим образом – закрыл ему глаза ладонями и сказал «угадай, кто?»  
\- П… привет? Кто это? – Джек подпрыгнул от удивления, и Риз впервые увидел, чтобы он так делал.  
Он действительно был таким незаметным? Обычно ему не удавалось приблизиться к Джеку незамеченным, и Риз предполагал, что был не самым тихим человеком, в его-то состоянии. Может, Джек увидел его и просто хотел поиграть?  
\- Мяу, - ладно, это было самое тупое, что он когда-либо делал в жизни, серьезно.  
Джек обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него. С ним было что-то не так, но Риз никак не мог понять, что, особенно, когда мир вращался. Он обнял Джека за шею и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Да, он точно был готов оказать ответную услугу Джеку этой ночью.  
\- О… хм… ну ладно, - сказал Джек, его голос был чуть выше, чем обычно, он посмотрел на Риза. – Я думаю, это может сработать. А ты милашка, не так ли.  
Джек улыбнулся, и улыбка тоже была какая-то другая, теплая и приятная, без тени самодовольства, никакого сексуального подтекста. Риз наклонил голову к плечу и изучил его лицо, прищурившись, чтобы понять, что не сходится. Это все еще был его Джек, но у него была небольшая треугольная бородка и еще веснушки на переносице и щеках. Погодите!  
\- Джек, где твоя маска?!  
\- О, хм… снял на ночь?  
\- Ты никогда ее не снимаешь. К тому же, зачем она тебе, если твое лицо выглядит точно так же, - сказал Риз, глупо тыча ему в лицо пальцем, слегка покачиваясь на каблуках.  
\- Ага… ну, время перемен. Маска, она, хм, добавляет загадочности, думаю?  
Получается, Джек носит маску только для того, чтобы быть более устрашающим для своих рабочих пчелок. Если подумать, все это время по компании ходили легенды о том, как он на самом деле выглядит, а его маска полностью повторяла лицо, если не учитывать бородку и веснушки. Ну, это сейчас было не так важно. Ему нужно было действовать быстрее, пока алкоголь не выветрился из крови.  
\- Итак, Джек, я думаю, мне нужно оказать тебе ответную услугу, - сказал Риз, игриво улыбнувшись.  
\- О, и что это будет за услуга, детка?  
\- Ты знаешь, ты мне последние два месяца об этом напоминаешь. Так что, - сказал Риз, подойдя ближе к Джеку и положив левую руку ему на живот, пропихнув кончики пальцев под пояс его штанов.  
\- О, эт… эту услугу, - Джек только что заикался? – Ладно, действуй, детка.  
Они прошли в квартиру, а потом и на кровать. Риз был удивлен, что все это время Джек молчал, обычно он бы уже отпустил несколько пошлых шуток, но он был странно тихим. Он мог бы сказать, что хочет этого, но что-то было не так, и Риз точно не мог сказать что. Может, переговоры прошли не очень хорошо? Или, может, он узнал о разговоре Риза с интерном из Атласа? Нет, если б это было так, они бы не делали того, что делают.  
Риз подвел Джека к матрасу и заставил сесть, а потом он встал на колени между его ног, начав расстегивать его джинсы. Даже одежда Джека была другой. Риз еще спал, когда Джек ушел утром, так что это был первый раз за день, когда они виделись. На нем были высокие кожаные сапоги, которые он снял, когда зашел в квартиру, синие джинсы и желтый гиперионский свитер. Стиль был менее навороченный, чем обычно, но ему шло. Риз никогда не мог понять, как Джек ходит в таком количестве одежды.  
\- Воу… ты резкий, - сказал Джек с нервной улыбкой, оперевшись спиной на стену.  
Он нервничал? Нет, невозможно.  
\- Хочешь чего-то до? – Риз замешкался на мгновение.  
Когда Джек делал это, он сразу приступал к делу, так что Риз собирался просто сделать так же.  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально, просто идеально. Даже круто…  
Риз в последний раз посмотрел на Джека, у него на лице было странное и непривычное выражение. Что-то между ожиданием и восторгом, на самом деле сегодня он был необычно эмоционален. Так Джек обычно выглядел? Он носил маску, чтобы создавать себе другой имидж?  
Риз мог спросить у него все, что хотел, утром, но сейчас он хотел сделать для него что-то, и было очевидно, что Джек будет за это благодарен. Риз расстегнул молнию джинсов и вынул наполовину затвердевший член. Риз взял его в руку и начал лизать круговыми движениями, заставляя его отвердеть окончательно за считанные секунды. Ну, по крайней мере, он хоть что-то делал правильно.  
Стараясь возбудить Джека еще сильнее, Риз, вместо того, чтобы взять его член в рот, стал целовать его, дразня Джека, чье нетерпение росло с каждым прикосновением губ к напряженной плоти.   
\- Оооооох, детка, твой рот творит чудеса.  
Ладно, Риз, вероятно, справлялся просто отлично, потому что хоть Джек и был достаточно громким, когда у них был секс, но так он никогда не стонал. Риз поднял на него взгляд и увидел, что Джек кусает себя за палец, чтобы не стонать еще громче. Видеть Джека таким… покорным было странно и волнующе вместе с тем.  
Вдохновленный звуками, которые издавал Джек, Риз поцеловал головку его члена и, наконец, раскрыл губы, заглатывая его. От первого же прикосновения Джек начал двигать бедрами, явственно показывая, что хочет, чтобы Риз заглотил его еще глубже. Риз охотно подчинился и заглотил член Джека целиком, удивляясь отсутствию рвотного рефлекса.  
Риз хотел еще немного его помучить, изменяя скорость и добавив язык, но… все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Джек кончил ему в рот, громко и неровно дыша. Немного удивленный тем, что все прошло так быстро, Риз отодвинулся и был готов проглотить сперму, когда Джек запротестовал.  
\- О, нет, детка, тебе не нужно этого делать, - Риз был бы рад, если бы он сказал это раньше, потому что он уже успел проглотить соленую жидкость.  
Эта часть ему не понравилась, но он полагал, что Джеку это будет приятно, к его удивлению это оказалось не так.  
На самом деле, Риз был доволен собой из-за того, что смог заставить Джека кончить раньше, чем тот сделал это в кино. Он и сам был немного возбужден, но сил больше ни на что не было. Риз уже засыпал, и опьянение совсем не помогало. Тем не менее, он подозревал, что все так быстро не закончится, если спросить мнения Джека. Как и ожидалось, Джек снял джинсы и куртку, оставшись только в свитере и боксерах.  
Джек заставил Риза сделать то же самое, и он подчинился, он хотел раздеться догола, но когда он остался в футболке и боксерах, Джек схватил его и заставил лечь к себе на грудь. Удивленный, Риз обнял его за талию и положил голову Джеку на плечо, чувствуя, как тот перебирает его волосы и целует лоб и висок, не делая ничего больше.  
\- Разве я сегодня не счастливчик? Ты просто милашка, я думаю, я оставлю тебя себе, - Джек весело рассмеялся.  
Он был таким жизнерадостным и нежным, что Риз был пойман врасплох. Даже его запах казался другим, чем обычно, или, может, он был просто слишком пьян?  
\- Я думаю, ты типа уже.  
\- Что уже? – сонно пробормотал Джек, все еще перебирая его волосы, что заставляло Риза ежиться от удовольствия, он не хотел, чтобы Джек останавливался.  
\- Оставил меня себе. Разве не это означает быть в отношениях? – Риз улыбнулся, но его ответ заставил Джека напрячься.  
\- Мы состоим в отношениях… как долго?  
\- Не то чтобы я считал, - считал. – Но что-то около трех месяцев, нет?  
Прошло 2 месяца и 27 дней.  
После этого Джек резко сел, заставив Риза взрыкнуть от неудовольствия, ему не понравилось, что исчезла рука, которая приятно гладила его по шее.  
\- И как часто мы это делаем? – спросил Джек, звуча взволнованно.  
Риз, наконец, сел, смотря с непониманием на Джека. Да что с ним сегодня случилось?  
\- Я не знаю, Джек, ты мне скажи. Если б ты решал, делали бы каждый день. Честно, что с тобой не так?  
\- Ладно, детка, последний вопрос – у нас все серьезно? – сказал Джек, голос его был выше, чем обычно.  
\- Что за вопросы? Конечно, серьезно, такая была сделка, нет? Серьезно, что с тобой не так сегодня?  
\- Черт… черт, черт, черт, - сказал Джек, нервно оглядываясь.  
Риз уже хотел спросить еще что-то, но услышал, как открывается дверь. Какого черта, у кого были ключи от их квартиры?! Он испуганно подполз к краю платформы и посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть… Джека.  
\- Ты все еще ждешь меня, тыковка, - сказал Джек с самодовольной улыбкой, но она вскоре испарилась. – Эти идиоты из Атласа закопались в бумажки, так что все протянулось дольше, чем я ожидал. Рад, что все закончилось. Я схожу в душ и буду у тебя через 5 минут.  
Джек пошел прямо к ванной.  
В это время Риз продолжал глазеть на место, где только что стоял Джек, его мозг отказывался работать. Какого ж черта?!?! Он резко подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал, как мужчина, которого он считал Джеком, дотронулся до его плеча. Он резко обернулся, с прищуром смотря на самозванца.  
\- Кто ты, блять, такой! – прошипел Риз.  
\- О боже, мне таааак жаль. Я двойник Джека и…  
Риз слышал рассказы о том, что у Джека есть двойник, но он всегда полагал, что это просто сказки. Ему казалось глупым иметь двойника, зачем он мог ему быть нужен?  
\- И кто дал тебе право обмануть меня! Ты знал, что я думал, что ты Джек! – Риз громко прошептал, от крика его останавливал только страх, что Джек узнает, что его двойник сейчас находится в их кровати.  
Джек его, блять, убьет за это. Их обоих, наверное.  
\- Ага, мне жаль, я обычно не делаю ничего такого. Но Джек никогда ни с кем не встречался, у него всегда были интрижки на одну ночь, которым было плевать, трахаться с ним или с его двойником. Иногда Джек даже заставлял меня спать с его девочками, чтобы узнать, поймут они разницу или нет. Мне… это не очень нравилось, но ты в моем вкусе, так что я подумал, что смогу попробовать, если Джек скажет, что можно, но я так понимаю, что он этого не скажет, - мужчина объяснял все приглушенным тоном, спотыкаясь на каждом слове.  
\- Нет, он, блять, так не скажет, он нас убьет обоих, так что тебе лучше убираться отсюда так быстро, как можешь! – сказал Риз в панике, и они оба начали собирать его одежду, но конечно, как назло, открыла дверь ванной.  
\- Я забыл чертово полотенце, - Джек вышел из ванной, все еще полностью одетый.  
Он уже хотел подняться за полотенцем, которое он всегда оставлял на тумбочке у кровати.  
Оба, Риз и двойник, побледнели и посмотрели друг на друга. Риз рванул к полотенцу, он схватил его и швырнул в направлении Джека прежде, чем тот успел подняться по лестнице. Полотенце ударило Джека по лицу.  
\- Воу, спасибо кексик, именно это нужно было мне после долгого рабочего дня, - сказал Джек нерадостным тоном, стягивая со своей головы полотенце.  
Все это время двойник тихо собирал свои вещи. Он надел куртку и принялся за джинсы, ожидая правильного момента, чтобы надеть их.  
\- Просто стараюсь помочь, - сказал Риз с нервным смешком, сосредотачиваясь на том, что говорит.  
\- Ты в порядке, тыковка? – спросил Джек, приподняв одну бровь.  
Черт, он всегда знал, когда с Ризом что-то не так.  
\- Все в порядке… совершенно в порядке, - нервно сказал Риз, отчего Джек забеспокоился, он начал подниматься по лестнице, пока Риз отчаянно копался в голове, стараясь придумать выход из этой ситуации.  
\- Джек! – он крикнул, заставив того остановиться. – Я просто посмотрел слишком много ужастиков сегодня, поэтому немного напряжен, вот и все. Ты, наверное, устал, так что иди и прими душ.  
\- Оооо, только после того, как обниму своего испуганного котенка! – сказал Джек шутливым тоном и поднялся по лестнице.  
Джек уже был на платформе, и Риз ожидал, что он сейчас выйдет из себя, но ничего не произошло. Он обернулся, и с удивлением обнаружил, что двойника не было. Но вскоре он заметил руки, держащиеся за перила на углу платформы. Он просто свесился вниз.  
Когда Джек обнял его, Риз не слушал, что он ему говорит, только увидел, как руки отпустили перила. Наверное, он встал на кухонную стойку. Он увидел, что двойник собирается уйти, но в этот момент Джек отпустил его и стал спускаться по лестнице.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, пирожок, не беспокойся. Джек избавится от всех плохих приведений, - Джек засмеялся, спускаясь по ступеням.  
В это время двойник отступил и спрятался за стойкой, все еще с джинсами в руках.  
Риз был настолько напряжен, что думал, что упадет в обморок, и он был просто счастлив, когда увидел, что Джек идет к ванной. Еще пара минут, и чертов самозванец уйдет из их квартиры. Джеку не надо ничего об этом знать. Ему казалось, что он стоит на иголках, нетерпение росло внутри с каждым шагом Джека. Но неожиданно он остановился, все его движения мгновенно изменились.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек был почти в ванной, когда заметил что-то странное. Он остановился и увидел новую пару ботинок, которую не носил Риз, в них было что-то странно знакомое. Погодите, разве он не носил точно такие же, когда работал на Тесситера? Так что они тут делают? Джек нахмурился, когда внезапно все встало на свои места. То, как вел себя Риз… теперь все было очевидно.  
\- ТИМОТИ!!! – прорычал Джек, оборачиваясь и кидая полотенце на пол, но оглядел квартиру, сжимая кулаки. – Выходи, ты, чертов трус!  
Тут он заметил движение на кухне.  
\- Хм, здрасти, сэр. Я могу все объяснить.  
За несколько быстрых шагов Джек оказался рядом с парнем, который задрожал, когда он подошел, он увидел, что на нем нет штанов. Прежде, чем сам понял, Джек ударил кулаком лицо, за которое заплатил миллионы долларов, чтобы сделать похожим на свое. К черту, ему было приятно подправить кое-что своими руками.  
\- Ты ебаный придурок! – закричал Джек и стальной хваткой сжал горло Тимоти, отрезая ему кислород.  
О, ему это понравится.  
\- Нет! Джек, стой! – взмолился Риз и сбежал вниз по лестнице, схватив его за руку и попытавшись потянуть, что разозлило Джека только больше.  
На мгновение он отпустил Тимоти и посмотрел на Риза ядовитым взглядом.  
\- О, ты просто чудесен, не так ли! Говоришь, что не потерпишь, если я буду еще с кем-то, а потом изменяешь мне с НИМ за МОЕЙ спиной! – закричал Джек, обвиняюще указав на Тимоти.  
\- Я сделал это только потому, что думал, что он это ты! – возразил Риз.  
\- О, это круто. Знаешь, что, даже Мокси и Ниша могли нас отличить, но для тебя, я полагаю, не важно, с кем из нас трахаться, - Джек почти выплюнул каждое слово, ударяя кулаком и стойке, оставляя на ней видимую вмятину.  
\- Это не правда! Я знал, что что-то не так, но я был пьян и… секса не было, - сказал Риз, защищаясь, но демонстрация силы Джека заставляла его хотеть сбежать как можно дальше.  
\- Тогда потрудись объяснить, ЧТО ты СДЕЛАЛ, чтобы ему пришлось снять штаны!?!? – зарычал Джек, показывая на не до конца одетого Тимоти.  
И прежде чем Риз смог ответить, это сделал Тимоти.  
\- Он мне просто отсосал, ничего больше! – очевидно, для Тимоти это было ничего такого, но говорить это точно не стоило.  
\- Просто отсосал? ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, ОТСОСАЛ?! – сказал Джек в ярости и снова ударил Тимоти, в этот раз в живот, заставляя его упасть на пол с болезненным стоном.  
\- Я понял, Риз, ты куда раскованней, когда меня рядом нет, - сказал Джек убитым тоном, его злость превратилась в разочарование, и Риз не знал, что было лучше.  
\- Джек…  
\- Просто, блять, заткнись, Риз, - разочарованно сказал Джек, потерев лицо ладонью. – И что ты собирался сделать, а? Притвориться, что ничего не было, выпустить его из квартиры, чтобы я не заметил?  
\- Джек, сэр, - Тимоти попытался вмешаться, вставая на трясущиеся ноги, держась за живот. – Это моя вина, мальчик чувствовал, что что-то не так, но раз вы всегда позволяли мне… спать с людьми, с которыми спали, я не думал, что в этот раз будет иначе.  
\- А оно было! Было, блять, иначе! – сказал Джек горьким тоном, энергия будто покинула его. – Но теперь нет, так что развлекайтесь, детишки.  
В голосе Джека смешались отвращение и ненависть, его лицо превратилось в мерзкую гримасу, так что Ризу стало нехорошо.  
\- Джек, прошу! – Риз попытался возразить, но тот вышел из квартиры, не слушая, оставляя за собой тишину.  
Риз почувствовал, что отчаяние захватывает его, и он обернулся к самозванцу, прожигая его убийственным взглядом, его руки тряслись от ярости.  
-ТЫ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я занимаюсь правкой! И прошу, не убивайте меня. *прячется в укрытие*
> 
> Примечание переводчика.   
> Делаю минет лучше, чем описываю или перевожу. Блин, у Риза отсутствует рвотный рефлекс! Класс! Минус, когда много пьешь, но большой плюс для твоего парня. Гх, первый отсос в жизни, и он даже не подавился. Везет же некоторым.   
> И, да, Тимоти поступил как говнюк. Обманом получить отсос – кто так делает ваще?!


	24. Chapter 24

Риз был взбешен, нет, он был, блять, в ярости. Все, чего они добились, все взлеты и падения, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться, чтобы достигнуть ясности в отношениях, все пошло прахом из-за одной глупой ошибки. Он даже не мог поверить, что он был виноват, какого черта он должен был знать, что у Джека действительно есть двойник, особенно когда он был пьян. Теперь же, когда он протрезвел из-за шокирующего события, он не мог поверить, что так ошибся.  
Резервная копия Джека – его звали Тимоти – был его полной противоположностью. Если не считать лица, у них не было ничего общего. Тимоти запинался, был немного стеснительным, ему не хватало уверенности в движениях, но больше всего выделялось то, что он был… неподдельно милым, что больше всего бесило Риза. Почему такой хороший человек решил заставить кого-то обманом заниматься с ним сексом?  
Ризу очень тяжело было сдерживать свою ярость, но он знал, что это было необходимо, иначе Тимоти может закончить, как Васкез, и хоть маленькая его часть рассматривала такой вариант, он знал, что убийство было уже слишком. Даже если конкретный человек в каком-то смысле этого заслуживал.  
\- Объясни мне, какого черта ты решил разрушить мою жизнь? – раздраженно сказал Риз, садясь на диван и потирая виски.  
\- Послушай, мм…  
\- Риз, - это он практически выплюнул.  
\- Ага, хм, Риз, мне жаль, что я сделал это, если бы я знал, что у вас все серьезно, я бы никогда так не поступил. Просто Джек никогда ни с кем не заводил отношения, все его свидания были либо на одну ночь, либо со шлюхами, так что…  
\- Так что ты решил, что можешь обмануть меня, и раз я для Джека только игрушка, мне будет плевать, так?!  
\- Нет, нет, послушай, все не так, - Тимоти очень старался успокоить его, но это не работало.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга, и выражение лица Тимоти было беззащитным – что-то, чего Риз никогда не видел на лице Джека.  
\- В моем контракте прописано, что мне нельзя раскрывать мою личность, к тому же, я не думал, что этим сделаю кому-то больно, и по правде говоря… ты мне понравился. В смысле, ты полностью в моем вкусе – милый, высокий и умный, - двойник Джека сказал это и почесал нос, его щеки порозовели.  
Черт возьми, чего бы только Риз не отдал, чтобы увидеть такое выражение на лице Джека.  
\- Я очень надеялся, что между нами что-то может завязаться. Я… - Тимоти на мгновение замолчал, его взгляд затуманился. – Просто жизнь двойника может быть весьма… одинокой.  
\- Ну, так что заставило тебя выбрать такую работу в первую очередь? – если он думал, что сможет вызвать в Ризе сострадание, тогда он сильно ошибался.  
\- Должен признать, что когда я согласился на эту работу, ну, давай просто скажем, что это было не лучшее решение в моей жизни, но у меня было много долгов по студенческим кредитам и ни цента, чтобы заплатить. Я думаю, можно сказать, что я был в отчаянии, но поверь мне, я бы все отдал, чтобы повернуть время вспять, - Тимоти вздохнул и посмотрел на него, в его глазах была глубокая грусть.  
\- Прости, что так много болтаю, просто впервые за целую вечность, я могу поговорить с кем-то, не притворяясь кем-то другим. Как я и сказал, в моем контракте сказано, что я не могу выдавать информацию о себе никому, ты – исключение, раз тебе Джек рассказал о моей настоящей личности. Ты не поверишь, как меняет тебя то, что приходится притворяться кем-то другим. Иногда я чувствую, будто забываю, кто я такой, будто я играю роль в фильме так долго, что уже не помню ничего, кроме сценария.  
Ладно, если раньше Ризу не было его жалко, то теперь стало. И хотя он все еще был безумно зол на Тимоти, он видел, что тот говорит правду, его огорченный вид хорошо это показывал.  
\- Посмотрите на меня, продолжаю говорить о своих глупых проблемах, когда я испортил тебе жизнь, - расстроено сказал Тимоти, посмотрев на Риза. – Как я и сказал, если бы я знал, что вы вместе, я бы никогда так не поступил. Мне просто сложно поверить, что Джек решился на отношения, как тебе это удалось?  
\- Если честно, я не знаю, - неуверенно сказал Риз, смотря на грустного Тимоти. – Когда я впервые встретил его, он хотел меня убить, а потом просто одно последовало за другим, и вот мы тут, встречаемся, почти как нормальная пара. В смысле встречались, до сегодняшнего фиаско.  
Эти слова заставили Тимоти вздрогнуть.  
\- Я рад слышать, что Джек, наконец, нашел кого-то, с кем ему комфортно, хоть это и звучит дико. Ты даже не похож на того, с кем Джек стал бы спать.  
\- О, и почему же? – недовольно спросил Риз, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ну, во-первых, ты парень, я никогда не думал, что Джека интересуют мужчины. Ну и к тому же, ты кажешься очень… милым. Я тебя не знаю, но то, что ты все еще говоришь со мной после того, что я сделал, много о тебе говорит, и Джек, - Тимоти посмотрел на Риза, будто решая, стоит ли ему продолжать, - ну, он не связывается ни с чем милым. Он это уничтожает.  
\- Не знаю, с чего ты это взял, но он ни разу не делал мне больно. Ладно, может он ударил меня пару раз, - на это Тимоти неверяще посмотрел на него, будто у него было право судить!– Но он был зол за то, что я рисковал своей жизнью. У него случилась паническая атака после того, как меня подстрелили, а он не очень хорошо справляется с чувствами, если ты не знал. Не то, чтобы это было нормально, но он обещал так больше никогда не делать, и я ему действительно верю.  
\- У него была паническая атака, потому что он думал, что ты умер? Воу… Никогда не видел его таким, даже когда его дочь… - Тимоти казался шокированным.  
\- У Джека действительно была дочь? – эта информация поразила Риза.  
Он помнил, что слышал об этом от интерна из Атласа, но он ожидал, что это будет ложью. Как Джек умудрился скрыть такую важную информацию, что еще он прячет? Это принесло неприятную мысль о том, что у Джека могла быть жена. И хотя Риз знал, что у Джека было много опыта, он все равно немного ревновал и чувствовал себя неудобно от этой мысли.  
\- Была… но больше я сказать ничего не могу, я думал, он тебе уже рассказал, - двойник Джека выглядел обеспокоенным тем, что выдал информацию о дочери своего босса, но он точно был менее обеспокоен, чем Риз. – И все же, мне кажется, он заботится о тебе. Ему всегда было плевать, если я спал с одной из его девочек, но он был просто взбешен, когда увидел меня тут.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, - зарычал Риз, схватив ближайшую подушку и прижав ее к лицу, полулежа на диване. – Он никогда меня за это не простит.  
Голос Риза дрогнул, хоть он и не хотел показывать никаких эмоций перед нарушителем. Он может и милый человек, но это не меняло того, что Тимоти испортил их с Джеком отношения. За последние три месяца у них все неплохо шло, и Риз еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым. Несмотря на все страхи, у них все получалось, и ему нравились чувства, которые будил в нем Джек. Его несерьезность всегда заставляла Риза смеяться, его уверенность заставляла чувствовать себя защищенным, и он часто баловал Риза, что показывало заботу, хоть иногда он перебарщивал с попытками сделать Риза счастливым. И теперь все это исчезло.  
\- Эй, эй, еще не все потеряно, - тихо сказал Тимоти, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ризом и похлопав его по спине.  
Риз дернул плечом, уходя от неприятного контакта.  
\- Ты не знаешь Джека так, как я! Он такой собственник, что никогда не простит мне то, что я был с кем-то так близок. Он злится на меня за то, что у меня есть друзья, так что я даже представлять не хочу, насколько он зол и расстроен сейчас, - Риз чувствовал себя несчастным, ему хотелось плакать.  
Если бы он был один, он бы уже плакал. И на самом деле, почему он до сих пор не вышвырнул Тимоти из квартиры?  
\- Послушай, Риз, у меня есть идея. Помнишь, я говорил, что иногда Джек заставлял меня спать с его девушками, чтобы проверить, увидят ли они разницу?  
\- Да, и то, что ты напомнил, что эти Ниша и Мокси смогли увидеть разницу, а я нет, мне совсем сейчас не помогает! – Риз выпрямился и попытался ударить Тимоти подушкой.  
Он его просто бесил! Но у Тимоти были хорошие рефлексы, так что он успел увернуться.  
\- Пожалуйста, попробуй успокоиться и послушать, что я хочу сказать, - он сказал это честным и серьезным тоном, так что, ладно, Риз был готов дать ему минуту объясниться, прежде чем он задушит его подушкой. – Как я и говорил, он делал это, чтобы узнать, увидят ли они разницу, и ему всегда нравилось, когда им удавалось. Как ты знаешь, у Джека огромное эго, и ему нравится, когда люди уделяют ему внимание. Так что я думаю, ты должен повернуть это себе на пользу…  
\- И каким чертом мне это удастся теперь? Мне нужно тебе напомнить, что я тебе отсосал не понимая, что ты не Джек!? – в этот момент Риз даже не понимал, на кого злится больше – на Тимоти или на себя.  
\- Не волнуйся, я об этом позабочусь. Я пойду к Джеку, когда он успокоится и скажу, что ты был пьян, и что я тебя втянул в это. Ты же видел разницу, я это понял, но я сам тебя обманул.  
\- Ты… ты сделаешь это для меня? – Риз был поражен, хоть Тимоти и был виноват, попробовать убедить Джека было смелым поступком с его стороны.  
Большинство людей постарались бы убежать в противоположном направлении, радуясь, что удалось выжить в стычке с Красавчиком Джеком в ярости, но Тимоти хотел ему помочь, хоть и знал, что это будет рискованно.  
\- Ну, это моя вина, в конце концов, - сказал Тимоти, поворошив затылок, и только сейчас Риз действительно увидел бледные веснушки у него на переносице.  
На мгновение он задумался – может, Тимоти подойдет ему больше?– но мысль исчезла, как только появилась. Да, проще будет строить отношения с двойником, но только Джек мог вызывать в нем бурю эмоций. Он хотел Джека, а не Тимоти.  
\- К тому же… - неуверенно продолжил Тимоти, - несмотря на то, что ты мне, правда, понравился, и, может быть, у нас могло получиться, о Джеке я тоже забочусь, в каком-то смысле. Я имею в виду, он самый ужасный наниматель в мире, и иногда он меня так бесит, что мне хочется содрать собственное лицо, чтобы не выглядеть, как он, но, в конце концов, я хочу для него лучшего. Мы многое прошли вместе, на Элписе и Пандоре, и я знаю, что не все давалось ему легко… Так что, может быть, он заслуживает кого-то вроде тебя?  
Они уставились друг на друга на мгновение, не говоря ничего. Все, что сказал Тимоти, заставило Риза задуматься о Джеке, казалось, все вокруг знают о нем больше, чем Риз. Но сейчас было не до эгоизма, ему надо было сделать все, чтобы Джек простил его.  
\- Общение с ненормальным человеком из кого угодно сделает психа, - сказал Риз, слегка улыбнувшись, надеясь на желание Тимоти ему помочь.  
Может, он был не таким уж плохим?  
\- Именно так, - сказал Тимоти, улыбнувшись. – Итак, вот что тебе надо сделать…

—o.o— Тимоти —o.o—

Тимоти было пиздец как страшно, конечно, он знал, что это нужно было сделать, но это не меняло того, что он сделал бы все, что угодно, чтобы отступить. Мысль о том, что он идет к кабинету Джека, после того, как обманом заставил его чертового парня себе отсосать, заставляла волосы на голове встать дыбом. Тимоти был даже не уверен, что Джек не убьет его с порога, но ему придется встретиться с ним рано или поздно в любом случае, Джек был его нанимателем, иначе было никак.  
Вся ситуация представляла из себя ряд неудачных решений, которые сделали его ужасную жизнь настоящим адом. Он прилетел на Гелиос вчера, как и приказал Джек, чтобы подробно отчитаться о том, что происходило на Пандоре и обсудить следующие шаги, касавшиеся добычи эридия. Он ждал Директора почти час, но Джек снова о нем забыл.  
Наконец, ему надоело ждать, и Тимоти решил вернуться в съемную квартиру, которая располагалась в ВИП-зоне Гелиоса – благодаря Джеку. Итак, когда он уже подошел к своему жилью, смертельно уставший и желающий только принять горячую ванну и хорошенько поспать, этот разноглазый красавчик атаковал его. Риз был слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим, он был милым, у него была лучшая пара ног, из всех, что Тимоти видел, и он предлагал ему секс.  
Нужно было быть ненормальным, чтобы отвергнуть такое предложение, к тому же, он не мог открыть мальчишке свою личность. Конечно, он мог просто отказаться, но Тимоти не хватало человеческого общения, с нормальным человеком. На Пандоре была целая хуева куча психов, и если кто-то хотел с ним потрахаться, а учитывая, что он выглядел, как Джек, желающие находились часто, Тимоти оказывался в постели с каким-нибудь ненормальным фетишистом. Ему хотелось чего-то милого, а у красавчика на лбу большими буквами было написано «невинный». Так какой вред мог быть от этой слабости?  
Большой, огромный вред. Особенно, когда такая конфетка оказывается парнем твоего нанимателя. С каких пор Джек стал заводить отношения? И как ему досталась такая милашка, в конце концов? В первый момент, когда Риз сказал, что они вместе, Тимоти стало жалко мальчика, он подумал, что это один из тех безумных фанатов, которые считали, что они встречаются с Джеком после того, как он трахнул их на барной стойке. Но когда Джек вошел в квартиру, чтобы остаться на ночь, он понял, как глубоко ошибался.  
Было удивительно то, что Джек никогда не ввязывался в отношения, потому что боялся эмоций, а когда все же решился, то стал не только встречаться с мужчиной, но и с тем, кто так отличался от его предыдущих пассий. Тимоти не мог представить, как Ризу это удалось, или как они смогли выстроить более-менее сбалансированные работающие отношения, но он видел, что Джеку Риз действительно небезразличен, учитывая, как он отреагировал на мысль о том, что Тимоти мог с ним переспать. Он никогда не видел Джека настолько выбитым из колеи из-за чего-то, а он знал, что Джек прошел через кучу хуйни.  
Тимоти не лгал, когда говорил, что Джек заслужил Риза, ведь если подумать о том, через что он прошел, ему не помешало бы в жизни что-то хорошее. Риз подходил на эту роль идеально, верный, невинный, симпатичный и не представляющий угрозы. Последнее, что было нужно Джеку – чтобы кто-нибудь предал его ради собственной выгоды, что так часто происходило раньше. Но Риз казался последним, кто мог это сделать, и Тимоти чувствовал, что Джек это прекрасно понимал. Проблема была в том, что теперь, в каком-то роде, Тимоти присоединился к длинному списку тех, кто пырнул ножом Красавчика Джека в спину.  
Наконец, он дошел до офиса Директора и с тяжелым вздохом открыл дверь. Джек сидел на своем золотом кресле, смотря через окно на Элпис. Тимоти отправил ему сообщение по ЭХО-нету, чтобы тот знал, что он придет, но не получил ответа, не то, чтобы он рассчитывал, что Джек скажет «ага, конечно, загляни ко мне в офис, давай поболтаем после того, как ты трахнул моего парня».  
\- Если ты ценишь свою жизнь, я бы предложил тебе съебаться нахуй с моих глаз, - Джек заговорил, даже не повернувшись к нему.  
\- Джек, сэр… вам надо меня выслушать, - Тимоти звучал неуверенно, даже для себя самого.  
Когда Джек неожиданно повернулся, это заставило его вздрогнуть. Джек посмотрел на него, маски на месте не было, и так он выглядел даже более угрожающим. Тимоти почти забыл, как он на самом деле выглядит, в последний раз он видел настоящего Джека сразу после того, как Лилит впечатала раскаленный символ хранилища прямо ему в лицо, вызвав невообразимую боль. Тогда он потерял глаз, который заменил роботизированным протезом. Но шрам остался, как постоянное напоминание о том дне, перевернутая V, всегда преследовавшая Джека  
\- Мне нихуя не надо делать! – прорычал Джек, вставая и пиная стол так сильно, что Тимоти вздрогнул. Выражение ярости на обезображенном шрамом лице заставило его потерять всю свою отвагу. – Ты трахнул Риза, и теперь тебе хватило наглости прийти сюда и сказать, что мне надо выслушать тебя?! Что заставило тебя подумать, что я не сделаю из тебя чучело для стрельбы, придурок?!  
\- Я… я понимаю, вы в ярости, но я сделал это не специально. Откуда мне было знать, что вы состоите в отношениях? – окей, первоначальная идея была в том, чтобы прийти и признаться в своих ошибках, но увидев Джека таким, Тимоти снова стал самим собой – испуганным и находящим оправдания для своих действий, не самое лучшее начало разговора.  
\- Ну, дай мне подумать, ах, да, может, стоило просто спросить, прежде чем трахнуть Риза! Когда я смотрю на твое тупое лицо, я буквально вижу, как твои нейроны кончают жизнь самоубийством один за другим. Ты позоришь мою чертову идеальную внешность! – Джек почти рычал, на его лице было написано презрение к любым аргументам Тимоти.  
\- Конечно, вы правы, это полностью моя вина, - быстро сказал Тимоти, понимая, что ему сложно смотреть в глаза разъяренному Директору. – Но прошу, примите во внимание то, что вы всегда говорили, что мне можно спать с вашими девушками, иногда даже заставляли меня. И к тому же, вы велели никогда не раскрывать мою личность…  
\- Во-первых, это были не мои девушки! – отрезал Джек. – Во-вторых, ты хочешь сказать, что не мог сделать ничего, кроме как согласиться на предложение Риза? Так просто? Он бы тебя прирезал что ли, если б ты отказался?! Он же выглядит, как серийный убийца, не так ли?  
\- Ладно, ладно, я признаю, что это моя вина, - сказал Тимоти, сдаваясь, Джек был прав, ему не было оправдания, хотя он и не хотел всего этого, но он пришел сюда по другой причине, и пора было что-то с этим сделать. – Я понимаю, что вы злитесь на меня, и я не буду спорить с вашими обвинениями.  
\- Как, блять, благородно, - выплюнул Джек.  
\- Я пришел сюда, чтобы попросить вас простить Риза. Это… если вам надо кого-то винить, вините меня. Я его обманул, откуда ему было знать, что у вас есть двойник?  
\- О, я знаю, что это твоя вина, но это не меняет того, что он не смог увидеть разницу! Я… - Джек вздохнул и потер лицо, злость на нем мешалась с разочарованием. - Я не могу забыть то, что произошло и сделать вид, что все нормально. Ты все разрушил, чертов идиот.  
\- Не переносите свое негодование на мальчика, - сказал Тимоти уже спокойней, найдя в себе смелость посмотреть в глаза Директору, он надеялся, что Джек оценит это когда-нибудь.– Хотя он был пьян, Риз все равно понял, что что-то не так, так что вините меня за то, что я обманул его.  
\- О, правда? – сказал Джек ядовитым тоном. – Разве ты только что не говорил, что это не твоя вина?  
\- Я… Я имею в виду, что если вам надо кого-то винить, вините меня, потому что это, черт возьми, точно не вина Риза, - попытался объяснить Тимоти, хотя было сложно взывать к логике Джека, когда он был в ярости. – В любом случае, я принес вам кое-что, после чего у вас не останется сомнений в том, что Риз бы узнал вас и с закрытыми глазами, - сказав это, Тимоти вынул из внутреннего кармана маленький блокнот и положил его на стол Джека.  
\- И что это за херня? – сказал Джек, совершенно не впечатленный.  
\- Просто прочтите, и вы все поймете, - сказал Тимоти, смотря на коричневый блокнот. – И Джек, я знаю, что вы злитесь на меня, но вы для меня… что-то вроде друга, хотя технически вы мой босс. Так что я позволю себе дать вам совет, хоть вам может и не понравиться, что вы услышите это от меня.  
Тимоти посмотрел прямо на Джека, который все еще был зол, но не стал его прерывать. Он принял это за разрешение продолжать.  
\- Я не знаю Риза, но он кажется хорошим человеком и действительно заботится о вас. Он был просто разбит, когда вы ушли, - при упоминании Риза Джек слегка изменился в лице, хоть и было очевидно, что он пытается оставаться злым или хотя бы не выказывать никаких эмоций. – Так вот, я хочу сказать, что он действительно хороший, Джек… не делайте ничего, о чем потом будете сожалеть, только потому, что я повел себя, как идиот, и обманом заставил мальчика сделать то, что он бы никогда не сделал по собственной воле.  
После слов Тимоти в просторном офисе повисла тяжелая тишина. Казалось, будто Джек думает над услышанным и взвешивает варианты. Наконец, он пришел к какому-то решению, на его лице появилось уверенное выражение. Он наклонился и слегка поманил Тимоти к столу, и когда тот подошел, приказал придвинуться еще, будто хотел прошептать ему что-то на ухо. Тимоти сделал, как просили, и встал прямо перед столом, положив на него руки и наклонившись по направлению к Джеку.  
Прежде, чем Тимоти понял, что происходит, Джек вынул откуда-то нож и проткнул одну из его ладоней, пришпиливая ее к столу. Жуткая боль заставила Тимоти, закричав, упасть на колени.  
\- Теперь послушай меня, Тим-там, и слушай хорошо, - сказал Джек, сгребая в кулак волосы своего двойника и запрокидывая его голову так, чтобы он смотрел на него. – Я проткнул твою ебаную руку, потому что ты посмел коснуться того, что принадлежит мне, а я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ делиться, - прошипел Джек, и ужасный шрам на лице заставил его выглядеть в десять раз более пугающим, чем обычно.  
\- Ты должен быть счастлив, что я не отрезал твой член, потому что именно это я собирался сделать вначале, - Джек наклонился сильнее и глубже вогнал нож в поверхность стола, заставляя Тимоти застонать, боль пронизывала его руку стеклянными осколками. – Но если ты еще хоть раз подойдешь к нему, Я УБЬЮ тебя, - сказал Джек и одним быстрым движением выдернул нож, освобождая руку Тимоти, и заставляя своего двойника упасть на пол, истекая кровью.  
Блять, рука чертовски болела, но учитывая ситуацию, Тимоти ожидал худшего. Если это было нужно, чтобы Джек остыл, пусть так, он только надеялся, что хуже не будет. Несмотря на боль, он все равно считал, что не зря пришел сюда и надеялся, что смог убедить Джека простить Риза. К тому же, с этим он мог справиться, заключая за Джека сделки на Элписе, он оказывался в куда худших ситуациях.  
\- И не твое дело, прощу я Риза или нет. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты был как можно дальше от меня. Ты немедленно отправляешься на Пандору… и ради твоего же блага, надеюсь, я буду в лучшем настроении, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек был в ярости. Тимоти давно ушел, единственным следом, который остался от его визита, была небольшая лужа крови на столе, вместе с блокнотом, который он принес. Какого черта он не откромсал ему член, как и собирался? Это было бы гораздо более удовлетворяющим, вместо этого он был теперь в плохом настроении, а единственным утешением была бутылка виски. Он выпил уже три стакана, и хотя он хотел подумать о чем-то еще, его мысли возвращались к этим событиям. Ризу понравилось? Тимоти так хорошо его изображал, или Риз был невъебенно тупым?  
Джек знал, что был простой способ узнать, но боролся с собой, чтобы избежать его. У него были камеры наблюдения в комнате Риза, так что, чтобы получить ответ, ему надо было просто посмотреть записи с камер Гелиоса. Только у него был доступ к камерам Риза, но он никогда его не использовал. Джек не хотел этого видеть, он знал, что это будет пыткой, но в то же время, он знал, что сопротивляться бессмысленно – ему просто нужно было знать.  
С тяжелым вздохом он взял свой ноут и ввел пароль. Джек знал, что ест себя заживо, но ему нужно было увидеть. Он проиграл видео, в деталях наблюдая за общением Тимоти и Риза, с каждой проходящей минутой рука, держащая стакан с виски сжималась все сильнее, пока он, наконец, не разбился на осколки, которые порезали ему ладонь. Болело сильно, кровь смешалась с остатками алкоголя, но он не обратил внимания.  
Это было больно, чертовски больно. И хотя разумная часть Джека пыталась рационализировать ситуацию, это не помогало перестать чувствовать себя преданным. Он хотел, чтобы Риз был только его, ему нужно было обладать им полностью. Джек не хотел признавать, но ему было важно, что весь опыт Риза основывается на нем, и он надеялся, что так будет и впредь, но теперь это было не так. Технически Тим с ним даже не спал, но они все равно зашли слишком далеко, чтобы Джек смог забыть это, не говоря уж о том, чтобы простить их.  
Больше всего его бесило то, что Риз пережил это. Логическая часть Джека пыталась возразить, что Риз не мог знать, что у него есть двойник, и все же это было чертовски больно. Тим был на него совершенно не похож, и все же, мальчишке его было достаточно. Вообще, заметил бы он разницу, если бы кто-то надел маску Джека и трахнул Риза? Черт, он ненавидел чувствовать себя так. Он не хотел хныкать, как какая-то малолетка, он был Красавчиком чертовым Джеком, героем. Он не будет ныть, просто потому что кто-то задел его чувства. Он был выше этого.  
Но воспоминание о наполненном экстазом лице Тимоти, в то время, как Риз отвечал на каждый его стон, никак не хотела покидать его. Риз, который, блять, не мог посмотреть на Джека не стесняясь, когда они трахались, был полностью готов на все с Тимоти. Может, Тим был неплохой заменой? Может, Ризу нравилась только его внешность? Может, для Риза Тимоти был не копией, а улучшенной версией его самого?  
\- Грааааааагх, - Джек закричал, скидывая все со стола на пол, его плечи ходили вверх и вниз от тяжелого дыхания, кулаки сжимались.  
Он посмотрел на устроенный бардак, блокнот выделялся из кучи. Тяжело вздохнув, Джек с трудом опустился на пол и дотянулся до раздражающей вещи. С еще одним вздохом, он открыл блокнот, опираясь спиной на стол. Он начал читать то, что очевидно писал Риз.

⋑Причины, по которым я знаю, что Джек –это Джек..⋐  
ⱷ Он морщится каждый раз, когда я добавляю петрушку в еду (видимо, не любит), но ничего не говорит.  
ⱷ Он много говорит. Даже во сне. Особенно во сне.  
ⱷ Когда он чатится, пропорция смайликов к словам в его сообщениях 3:2  
ⱷ Ему нравятся маленькие дети, хоть он это и не признает.  
ⱷ Ему не нравятся старики, и он это признает.  
ⱷ Когда он фальшиво улыбается, левый уголок его губ опускается.  
ⱷ Он вторгается в личное пространство, чтобы выглядеть более устрашающим.  
ⱷ Он боится насекомых, хоть никогда этого не признает.  
ⱷ Каждый раз, когда речь заходит о мороженом, он широко улыбается.  
ⱷ Он слишком мнительный.  
ⱷ Он очень беспокоится о своем имидже.  
ⱷ Он смотрит налево, когда лжет.  
ⱷ Он усердно готовится перед каждыми переговорами, но делает вид, что не готовился вообще.  
ⱷ Когда он говорит со мной, то называет меня: котенок, тыковка, пирожок, кексик, принцесса, детка, сладенький.  
ⱷ Еще он использует слово парниша, но в негативном смысле.  
ⱷ У него легкое ОКР – ему нужно чистить зубы ровно минуту.  
ⱷ У него чувствительные уши.  
ⱷ У него всегда пружинистая походка в день блинчиков.  
ⱷ Его любимый цвет – синий, все в Гиперионе желтое только потому, что Тесситер ненавидел его.  
ⱷ Он трет лицо всякий раз, когда огорчен.

Это была первая страница из двадцати или даже тридцати. Джек прочел их в тишине, а когда закончил, то начал с начала, не понимая, это его больше пугает или успокаивает в странном смысле. Часть его хотела найти ошибку, какую-то лазейку, но чем больше он читал, тем больше убеждался, что все точно.  
Он перешел обратно к первой странице и начал читать записи, кажется, уже в пятый раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В этой главе было много споров. И Риз… маленький хитрюга. Посмотрите на него.  
> Помимо всего прочего, хочу сказать вам спасибо за замечательные отзывы. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы все жили рядом, и мы могли поболтать за чашкой кофе или как-то так! Зная мою удачу, вы все окажетесь на другом конце света. В любом случае, огромное спасибо за поддержку! ❤  
> Тимоти: Джек, я считаю тебя другом.  
> Джек: Ок, Тим-там, подойди-ка сюда.  
> Тимоти: … зачем?  
> Джек: О, ничего такого, просто хочу тебя проткнуть.  
> Тимоти: *отступает*  
> Джек: О, ну что ты, мы ж дружбаны! Обещаю, я быстро.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я ОБОЖАЮ этот список, нет, серьезно, это чуть ли не лучшее, что есть в этом фике! Ххххх…. Тем не менее, мы перевалили за середину. Помните – ваши комменты дают мне мотивацию, даже погрязнув в кошмарном начале рабочего года, находить время переводить) Так что спасибо всем, кто их пишет!


	25. Chapter 25

Риз чувствовал себя несчастным, уже неделю Джек избегал его. Он испробовал все, чтобы поговорить с ним, но каждый раз либо секретарь говорил ему, что он занят, либо Джек проходил мимо него в коридоре, не замечая. Сейчас была суббота, и он даже не хотел вылезать из постели, в его планах на выходные значилось жалеть себя.  
Риз был завернут в одеяло, когда услышал, как звонит его ЭХО-комм. К счастью, он лежал прямо рядом с кроватью, потому что вчера он говорил с Иветтой до полуночи. Его друзья старались поддерживать его, и он это ценил, но это не заставляло его чувствовать себя лучше.  
\- Да? – Риз ответил на звонок, даже не заметив, кто звонил.  
\- Привет, Риз, тебе лучше?  
\- Тимоти, я думал, что сказал тебе не трезвонить мне каждый день, - Риз зарычал и закрыл голову подушкой.  
\- Разве я могу так? – изображение Тимоти на голо-экране выглядело обеспокоенным. – Я вижу, что ты страдаешь, и меня съедает чувство вины. Я очень надеялся, что блокнот поможет.  
\- Ну, он не помог, - ответил Риз, приподнимая подушку так, чтобы из-под нее злобно посмотреть на Тимоти.  
\- Ты пытался поговорить с ним лично, как я тебе велел?  
\- Пытался ли я? Боже, я пробовал каждый день всю прошедшую неделю, он просто избегает меня, - застонал Риз.  
Он не понимал, почему продолжает общаться с Тимоти, который был ответственен за его агонию, но с той ужасной ночи неделю назад, они каждый день созванивались. Если не считать инцидент с минетом, двойник Джека оказался милым парнем, он проверял Риза, спрашивал о его делах и, в общем и целом, беспокоился об их отношениях с Джеком. Тимоти даже пожертвовал своей рукой, стараясь убедить Джека простить Риза. Так что, не смотря на то, что было бы так приятно злиться на него, Риз не мог срываться на этой более вежливой версии Джека.  
\- Может, тебе стоит заставить его выслушать тебя?  
\- Пфф, заставить Красавчика Джека? Посмотри на меня, Тим, ты думаешь, у меня получится? – саркастично спросил Риз, откидывая подушку. – Я могу продолжать пытаться, но если он не хочет поговорить со мной, то я точно не знаю, как я могу его заставить.  
\- Черт, я хотел бы придумать способ. Риз, мне так…  
\- Если ты в сотый раз за эту неделю скажешь, что тебе жаль, я ударю тебя в твое электронное лицо, - Риз прервал Тимоти, его уже достали постоянные извинения. – В любом случае, раз уж ты прервал мой жалкий план на выходные, я могу кое-чем заняться. Я хотел протестировать прототип, который сделал, он должен быть закончен к большому приему в честь дня рождения Джека.  
\- О, круто, ты нашел альтернативный источник энергии? – заинтригованно спросил Тимоти.  
Хотя его познания в дизайне и программировании были небольшими, особенно, если сравнить с Джеком, Тимоти был хорошим слушателем, и Риз понял, что ему нравится с ним болтать. Он внимательно слушал все, что Риз говорил, что часто заставляло его сказать больше, чем он собирался. Его проект должен был оставаться в секрете, но Тимоти как-то смог вытянуть из него информацию. Тем не менее, учитывая, что он был далеко на Пандоре и обещал молчать, Риз не думал, что это такая уж проблема.  
\- Да, нашел, я закончил его вчера, просто хотел провести последний тест, - ответил Риз, выпутываясь из одеяла. – Ты… ты думаешь, Джек простит меня после этого?  
\- Ты знаешь, что нечего прощать, и я думаю, что Джек просто слишком щепетильный придурок… но отвечая на твой вопрос, я не уверен. Джек не тот человек, которого можно купить подарками, хотя он будет идиотом, если не оценит дизайн, который сделает его компанию знаменитой.  
\- А ты крутой парень, когда Джека рядом нет, да? – поддразнил Риз Тимоти, зная, что тот никогда бы не повел себя так рядом с Директором.  
\- Вместо того чтобы считать себя трусом, я предпочитаю считать себя человеком, который избегает опасных для жизни ситуаций.  
\- О, и поэтому ты решил, что будет хорошей идеей, чтобы я тебе отсосал?  
\- Риз… - застонал Тимоти, заставляя того усмехнуться.  
Его так легко было задеть, Риз просто не мог устоять.  
\- Я пошел в ОРВ, поговорим позже, - Риз отключился, прежде чем Тимоти снова начал извиняться.  
Он быстро оделся – в черную толстовку и серые брюки – и вышел из квартиры.  
Он был на полпути к отделу Разработок, чтобы провести последние тесты, когда заметил знакомый силуэт в Центре героизма – широкие плечи, стильная прическа, уверенная походка – Джек. На мгновение Риз засомневался, что ему стоит приставать к Джеку, раз он избегает его, но желание поговорить и объясниться с ним было сильнее, так что он решил, что это слишком хорошая возможность, чтобы ее упускать.  
Джек говорил с мужчиной, которого Риз опознал, как одного из членов правления. Наверное, они обсуждали какие-то важные дела, так что он решил подождать, пока собеседник Джека уйдет. Возможность представилась достаточно быстро, когда мужчина ушел в один из ближайших офисов, оставляя Джека одного. Сейчас или никогда.  
Риз спустился по лестнице и подошел к Джеку, который стоял к нему спиной. На краткое мгновение, Риз задумался, кто для него теперь Джек – парень, бывший или просто босс и больше никто? Он быстро решил отмахнуться от этих мыслей и сфокусироваться на том, что хочет сказать.  
\- Джек… - начал Риз, и увидел, что тот слегка дернулся, что означало, что он его услышал, хоть и продолжал игнорировать, что очень ранило. – Джек, прошу, перестань меня игнорировать. Я хочу поговорить с тобой, я пытаюсь сделать это уже неделю…  
Он посмотрел на Джека, надеясь увидеть какую-то реакцию… и вот что произошло. Джек достал ЭХО-комм и, даже не замечая Риза, начал давать распоряжения своему секретарю.  
\- Мэг, бумаги, которые я запрашивал вчера, уже на моем столе? Ну, тогда позволю напомнить, что лучше бы они были, иначе… - Риз не смог понять, что дальше сказал Джек, потому что был переполнен грустью и злостью.  
Теперь так будет всегда? Джек будет игнорировать его, пока он не отстанет?  
Когда Риз увидел, что Джек поворачивается и уходит, он был в ярости. Даже если он чувствовал себя преданным, он вел себя, как ребенок. Он боялся поговорить с Ризом? Или он делал это специально, чтобы унизить и обидеть его? Ну, если в этом было дело, то это сработало. Риз был жутко зол, так что слезы обиды начали собираться в уголках глаз – он почувствовал, что ему нужно действовать, не важно, что это будет, ему просто нужно было что-то сделать.  
\- Какой же ты придурок! – закричал Риз изо всех сил, привлекая внимание людей вокруг, включая Джека.  
Директор остановился и повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать то, что Риз швырнул в него, а иначе оно бы врезалось ему в голову. Зал затих после этого, все ожидали, что Джек вынет револьвер или просто придушит Риза.  
Риз был немного шокирован сам собой, для него было нетипично так сорваться, но Джек игнорировал его, и это вывело его за грань. Казалось, все в просторном зале задержали дыхание, смотря на них. Джек выглядел злым и расстроенным, и Риз видел, что он хочет что-то сделать, ударить его, сделать ему больно, но он не сделал ничего.  
Он уронил то, что Риз в него кинул на пол, повернулся и ушел, не сказав ни слова, никак не ответив на выпад. Безразличие было хуже всего, что Риз когда либо чувствовал, лучше бы Джек ударил его, потому что его молчание было куда больнее.

—o.o— ОРВ —o.o—

Риз принес щит на тестовую площадку ОРВ, которую он зарезервировал целиком для себя, чтобы держать устройство в секрете. Тест прошел хорошо, и продукт был готов к выпуску, это должно было совершить революцию на рынке. Он должен был быть в экстазе, потому что это было большое достижение, он должен был гордиться собой, но он не почувствовал ничего. Он смотрел на щит, который держал в руках и чувствовал сосущую пустоту.  
Он не лгал себе, главной мотивацией в создании щита была не выгода Гипериона – он сделал его специально для Джека. Он хотел сделать ему сюрприз и рассказать о нем на приеме, который устраивали в день рождения Джека, где подсчитывались все достижения Гипериона за предыдущий год. Риз хотел, чтобы Джек им гордился, и чтобы все увидели, что он не просто так занимает свое место. Но теперь это все было неважно.  
Джеку теперь на него было наплевать, так в чем смысл? Он так усердно работал над этим, каждую свободную минуту в последние несколько месяцев он посвящал своему секретному проекту, но теперь он чувствовал только глубокую печаль, которая переродилась в злость. Джек вел себя с ним нечестно. Это даже была не его вина, но Джек был самым упрямым человеком на свете, и он отказывался поменять свое мнение.  
Риз почувствовал, как в нем растет злость – на Тимоти, на себя, но больше всего на Джека. Он так легко игнорировал Риза, забыл о том, что между ними было, и вернулся к своей повседневной жизни. Одна чертова ошибка, и все разрушилось, это было нечестно. Почему жизнь Риза была такой ебнутой? Когда происходило что-то хорошее, оно не могло продолжаться долго, не так ли?  
Он швырнул щит со всей силы, заставляя его разбиться. Будет несложно сделать еще один, у него были чертежи, так что он мог разбивать, что хотел. Он почувствовал, что его руки трясутся, а сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Он начал быстро и неглубоко дышать, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, стискивая зубы. Риз хотел закричать, отпустить себя, он почувствовал, что его кровь кипит, но не проронил ни слова.  
Казалось, что его мозг ушел в перезагрузку, он видел только красную пелену перед глазами и сфокусировался на сломанном устройстве. Через мгновение около него возникла голубая сфера, поднимая щит с пола, она начала вращаться, все быстрее и быстрее, пока мозг Риза действовал на автопилоте. Сфера начала расти и вращалась, пока не начала пульсировать так ярко, что Ризу пришлось закрыть глаза.  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, перед ним больше не было сферы, а вся комната выглядела разрушенной, будто в ней произошел большой взрыв, хотя с Ризом ничего не случилось, он только слышал странный тонкий звук. Но злость ушла, будто вылилась из него, оставляя за собой спокойствие.  
Он не понимал, что произошло, пока не услышал, как кто-то колотит по тяжелой двери, которая вела на тестовую площадку. Риз обернулся и только сейчас заметил, что комната была в руинах, как после взрыва. Он это сделал? Он снова использовал свои силы, не осознавая это? Он посмотрел на себя и увидел, что его метки теперь появились не только вокруг ключицы, но и на всей левой руке, а еще вокруг них было легкое голубое свечение.  
Он быстро посмотрел в кусок разбитого стекла и увидел, что обе его радужки светились ярким голубым, в то время, как белок был абсолютно черным. Его волосы тоже слегка светились, колыхаясь вокруг головы, будто вокруг него было собственное гравитационное поле. Риз был в ужасе, он не понял, как дал этому произойти. Он отчаянно посмотрел вокруг, проверяя, есть ли в комнате камеры, которые могли заснять, как он превращается в безумную сирену.  
Камера была только одна, остальные были сломаны взрывом. Прежде, чем он осознал, что делает, Риз поднял левую руку в ее направлении и сжал пальцы в кулак, формируя маленькую сферу вокруг камеры и взрывая ее с гораздо меньшими разрушениями на этот раз. Только сделав это, он понял, что использовал свои силы, будто для него это естественно, будто он много раз так делал.  
\- Эй, тут кто-нибудь есть?! – кто-то кричал из-за стальной двери.  
Она была сильно погнута, так что ее нельзя было нормально открыть. Риз увидел красное свечение, которое означало, что кто-то использует лазер, чтобы пробраться внутрь.  
\- Черт, черт, черт, блять, черт, - Риз в панике огляделся, сбежать было некуда, дверь была единственным выходом.  
Его глаза все еще были черно-голубыми, вокруг него было голубое свечение, метки не исчезали. Как он вернется в норму?!  
Он заметил, что человек с той стороны продвинулся достаточно далеко со своим лазером, через пару минут он разрежет дверь, войдет в комнату и увидит его таким. Сердце Риза колотилось, как сумасшедшее, какого черта он должен был делать? И он сделал единственное, что его паникующий разум смог придумать, он спрятался за одним из стальных столов, который был сильно согнут и лежал в углу комнаты.  
Ризу надо было скрыться от любых взглядов и успокоиться, иначе все узнают, что он сирена. Он свернулся за тем, что осталось от стола, вжимаясь в стену позади себя. Пара нанесенных самому себе царапин на руках и лице были делом минуты, зато так казалось, что его поранило взрывом – иначе он будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно.  
Риз сел на колени под столом и услышал, что кто-то орет от двери, так что он закрыл уши руками и начал считать до десяти, надеясь, что его тело придет в норму. Ему надо было успокоиться, ему точно надо было успокоиться.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Воу, парню хватило наглости устроить сцену в Центре Героизма. Он должен быть, блять, счастлив, что Джек проигнорировал то, что случилось, хотя учитывая, сколько людей их видело, стоило как-то отреагировать. Но странно, несмотря на все, что произошло, Джек не мог ударить мальчишку. Он был на него зол, чувствовал себя преданным, это было чертовски больно, даже хуже остальных предательств, которые ему пришлось пережить, а в этом у него был опыт, но он не хотел делать Ризу больно.  
Джек считал, что поступает благородно, избегая Риза, но парень был непреклонен. Он ожидал, что Джек обо всем забудет? О, ему бы хотелось так и сделать, если бы только кто-то мог стереть то, что произошло между Ризом и Тимоти, Джек был бы счастлив. Он бы не хотел ничего больше, чем вернуться к тому, что было между ними раньше, потому что все было очень хорошо.  
Удивительно, что хотя поначалу вся эта фигня с отношениями казалась ему пугающей, она оказалась весьма приятной. Даже более чем приятной. Джек быстро привык к спокойствию, которое приносило чужое присутствие в его жизни, и он находил это бодрящим. Он наслаждался тем, что делил все эти глупые и повседневные вещи с Ризом, и уже не понимал, почему вообще был так против отношений.  
Ну, теперь он понял, что это пугало его потому, что предательство ранит хуже меча, а оно в любом случае произойдет. Часть его знала, что то, что сделал Риз, технически, не было изменой, но он просто не мог отделаться от картины того, как его мальчик отсасывает этому двуличному веснушчатому таракану. Он уже не был уверен, что убьет Тимоти в следующий раз, как увидит. Он же принес ему блокнот, и хотя Джек не хотел это признавать, ему понравилось то, что написал Риз.  
Он спрятал блокнот в своем офисе и пару раз в день просматривал его, так что страницы уже выглядели затрепанными. Было приятно думать, что кто-то настолько сконцентрирован на нем, хоть это и было немного жутко. Тем не менее, он был честен с собой, он бы тоже смог написать такие записки о Ризе, и они были бы даже на пару страниц длиннее. Конечно, он бы не стал такого делать, он же Красавчик Джек, он не делает всякую сопливую чушь.  
И все же, хотя записки были для него приятной вещью, они также были горьким напоминанием о том, чего не может быть. Он не может просто простить Риза, но в то же время забыть его было почти невозможно. Он очень старался, но как бы он ни погружался в работу, мысли возвращались к мальчишке. Это чертовски раздражало, и Джек уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы вырезать себе часть мозга, ответственную за память. И к тому же, можно было бы вместе с тем вырезать центр эмоций или что там заставляло его чувствовать себя дерьмово.  
Джек как раз шел в бухгалтерию, когда услышал громкий взрыв, который почти сбил его с ног. Он был достаточно сильным, чтобы вся база вздрогнула, так что Джек не мог это просто так оставить. Он ускорился и пошел в направлении взрыва. Было нелегко вычислить место, потому что уже собралась толпа людей, идущих в том же направлении, в попытке узнать, что произошло. Наконец, он нашел источник взрыва и люди расступились, будто он был ядовитым, давая ему проход.  
\- Конечно же, тестовая площадка, и какого хрена произошло на этот раз? Это самый сильный взрыв за последнее время, - раздраженно сказал Джек, смотря на охрану, которые использовали лазеры, чтобы открыть металлическую дверь, в которой была большая вмятина.  
Ну, кто бы это ни был, от него осталась только лужа крови.  
\- Нам очень жаль, сэр, мы работаем над этим, пока говорим с вами, - ответил один из исследователей.  
\- Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, идиот, - серьезно, и эти ребята были самыми умными на базе? Если так, ему пора начать беспокоиться. – Кто, блять, использовал помещение и для чего?  
\- О, точно, давайте я проверю, сэр, - мужчина в белом халате и очках быстро проглядел логи, и вернулся к нему с обеспокоенным выражением лица. – Сэр, я не знаю, что тестировалось, у нас есть только общие сведения, но вся тестовая площадка была зарезервирована… она была зарезервирована….  
\- Выкладывай, тупица, у меня есть дела поважней.  
\- М, да, сэр, ее зарезервировал Риз, сэр.  
У Джека застыла кровь в жилах, он услышал звон в ушах, в горле пересохло. Раздражающий мужик продолжал что-то говорить, но Джек не осознавал этого после того, как услышал имя Риза. Он минуту стоял и тупо смотрел на людей вокруг, когда его чувства, наконец, включились. Он развернулся к тому, кто работал с лазером и оттолкнул его.  
Он подошел к двери, которая уже была почти открыта, и сильно пнул ее, заставляя появиться щель, достаточно большую, чтобы в нее можно было пролезть. Не думая больше, он протиснулся через дверь и вошел в комнату, которая выглядела пугающе пустой. Он быстро прошел в середину, где был эпицентр взрыва, и отчаянно посмотрел вокруг, поворачиваясь вправо и влево, ища признаки жизни.  
\- РИЗ! – заорал он, кровь пульсировала в ушах.  
Комната выглядела, как месиво, осколки стекла засыпали пол, остатки мебели валялись тут и там или были воткнуты в стены. Никто не смог бы выжить в таком, но Джек отказывался верить тому, что было перед его глазами.  
\- РИЗ! Чертов ты идиот, где ты?! – Джек закричал даже громче, будто мальчик играл с ним в какие-то извращенные прятки.  
Его разум не хотел признавать неизбежную правду, которую он видел. Но… крови не было, ничего.  
Даже если взрыв был таким сильным, должно было хоть что-то остаться, и от этой мысль Джека затошнило. Он наклонился, опираясь руками в колени, тяжело дыша. И пока внутри него шла борьба разума с фактами, он услышал тихий звук откуда-то из угла комнаты. Он сосредоточился на этом звуке, и понял, что кто-то… считает? Его разум снова пытался обмануть его?  
Он подбежал к тому месту, откуда шел звук и упал на колени рядом со столом, свернутым в букву U. Джек посмотрел под него и увидел движение, которое зажгло искру надежды в его сердце. Он быстро встал и с усилием отодвинул стол от стены и почувствовал, что адреналин будто сделал его сильнее обычного человека. Джек посмотрел вниз и не мог поверить своим глазам.  
\- Риз! – закричал Джек и присел рядом с мальчишкой, который посмотрел на него расширенными от ужаса глазами. – Черт, парниша, почему тебе надо все время вытворять такое дерьмо, я думал, что ты умер, чертов ты мудак!  
\- Дже… Джек? – Риз посмотрел на него, а потом на свою левую руку, будто в первый раз увидел чертову штуку.  
Наверное, он был в шоке, так что криком тут делу было не помочь.  
\- Эй, эй, все хорошо, - сказал Джек уже тише, не уверенный, пытается он убедить Риза или себя.  
Он взял мальчишку и быстро осмотрел его, ища значительные повреждения или признаки внутреннего кровотечения, к счастью, на нем была лишь пара небольших порезов на руке и на щеках, ничего, чего нельзя вылечить.  
\- Ты просто удачливый идиот, - вздохнул Джек, а потом обнял шокированного парня, ему не нравилось, как дрожал его голос. – Какого черта произошло тут?  
\- Я… я… - Риз попытался ответить, но никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
\- Ладно, ладно, шшш, - Джек попытался успокоить его. – Не надо сейчас ничего объяснять, мы поговорим об этом позже, я отведу тебя домой.  
Джек поднял Риза на руки и понес к нему в квартиру, все это время Риз молчал. Джек только надеялся, что мальчишка не впал в какой-то постоянный шок, но предполагал, что это пройдет где-то через час.  
Важнее всего было то, что Риз был жив, если бы не этот глупый стол, взрыв мог бы окончиться куда трагичней. Джек быстро мотнул головой, стараясь избавиться от неприятных мыслей. Он даже думать не хотел, что бы он сделал, если бы это случилось. Он посмотрел на мальчика, который был в безопасности, которого он нес у себя на руках.   
Он бы с ума сошел, если бы что-то произошло с Ризом.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

Риз был в ужасе от собственных сил. Он мог бы проделать в Гелиосе значительную дырку, если бы не находился в тот момент на тестовой площадке, которая была сделана из самых прочных материалов на всей базе. Еще он был чертовски напуган, думая о том, что кто-то может узнать. В этот раз было близко, ближе, чем в прошлые. Когда он в первый момент увидел Джека, он ожидал, что тот сразу поймет, что Риз сирена, но к счастью, его силы уже успели утихнуть. Еще бы минута, и его секрет бы раскрылся. Что бы тогда произошло? Он не хотел об этом думать.  
Он почувствовал, что Джек кладет его на кровать, а ведь он даже не заметил, как оказался дома. Джек обеспокоенно смотрел на него, проверяя, не пропустил ли какие-то повреждения. Он принес какой-то антисептик и пластыри, чтобы обработать порезы Риза. Те, которые он нанес себе сам… если бы Джек только знал…  
\- Ты чертовски удачливый, парниша, не скажешь мне, какого черта там произошло? – спросил Джек немного раздраженно.  
Отойдя от шока, Риз разозлился. В конце концов, именно Джек был виноват в его срыве.  
\- Так теперь ты со мной разговариваешь?  
\- Не будь наглым маленьким говнюком, - ответил Джек, прищурившись. – Я задал тебе вопрос.  
\- И я тоже, - Риз не собирался спускать это на тормозах.  
Джек унизил его и игнорировал его целую неделю, а теперь вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. У Риза было полное право злиться, он не был какой-то там игрушкой.  
\- Да, я, блять, разговариваю с тобой теперь, и тебе лучше принять это, как есть, - прошипел Джек.  
\- Нет, я хочу знать, что между нами, я не хочу проснуться завтра и увидеть, что ты исчез. Или чтобы ты игнорировал меня еще месяц.  
\- Ты хочешь знать, что между нами? – сказал Джек, нависая над ним. – Я тебе скажу, что между нами. Между нами твоя измена с моим чертовым двойником, и если ты хочешь знать, прощен ли ты, то ответ будет нет, и никогда не будешь, и я этого не забуду. Но… Еще я не хочу, блять, потерять тебя из-за какого то ебучего взрыва или ебучей ссоры!  
Риз посмотрел на разозленного мужчину, он видел, как сильно взрыв отразился на Джеке, хотя утром казалось, что ему на Риза абсолютно насрать. Теперь Риз знал, что все еще не безразличен ему, и он почувствовал себя ужасно о того, что заставил его так волноваться. Риз все еще был зол за игру в молчанку, но он знал, что и у Джека есть право злиться на него. Не в первый раз Риз рисковал жизнью, и это портило нервы Джеку.  
Риз не знал, что сделать или сказать, все, что он знал это то, что он сыт по горло ссорами, так что он сделал то, что хотел сделать всю последнюю неделю. Он придвинулся ближе к Джеку и обнял его, обхватывая руками за талию и положив голову ему на грудь. Он замер так, пока Джек не успокоился, все время стискивая его крепче, пока Джек тоже не обнял его в ответ.  
\- Мне жаль, Джек.  
\- Я знаю, что это так, парниша, - тихо ответил тот и положил подбородок Ризу на макушку. - И еще, я использую слово «парниша» не только в негативном смысле, тут ты ошибся.  
\- Так ты прочитал, - сказал Риз, неожиданно смущаясь от того, что написал.  
\- Угум, - промычал Джек, пропуская волосы Риза сквозь пальцы, что всегда было приятно. Риз еще сильнее обнял его, будто сейчас это вообще было возможно. – Ты самое сентиментальное существо в мире, ты же это знаешь?  
\- Ну, прости, что поделился наблюдениями, я так больше не буду, - ворчливо сказал Риз, немного оскорбленный тем, что Джек высмеивает то, во что он вложил столько своих чувств.  
\- Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил, вернее, тебе придется. Я хочу знать, что моя детка думает обо мне днем и ночью, - сказал Джек издевательским тоном.  
\- Не льсти себе.  
\- О, нет, ничуть, я абсолютно серьезен, ты же это и так знаешь, да? Как там было, - Джек притворился, что что-то припоминает. – Ах, да, когда он серьезен, он хмурится. Посмотри, я чертовски нахмурен!  
\- Аааа, прекрати! – писать это было одним, но слышать, как Джек цитирует глупые мысли, которые он записал, было куда более неловко.  
Это как играть в спектакле и потом под принуждением смотреть запись с родственниками. Риз отпустил Джека, схватил ближайшую подушку и положил себе на голову, заползая под одеяло. Это унижение никогда не закончится.  
\- О, ну что ты, детка, не смущайся того, что можешь думать только обо мне. В смысле, мы говорим обо мне, это понятно.  
\- Джеэээк! – укоряюще простонал Риз, пока тот продолжал смеяться, явно находя ситуацию забавной.  
\- Ладно, я остановлюсь, - сказал Джек, наиграно смахивая слезы из уголков глаз. Вскоре он окончательно успокоился и спросил у Риза в более серьезном тоне. – Итак, Риз, какого черта произошло на тестовой площадке? Ты почти взорвал половину Гелиоса!  
Конечно, им надо было об этом поговорить, но Риз хотел бы вообще опустить эту тему. Что он должен был сказать? Что он был зол и устроил маленький Армагеддон своими силами сирены? Он никогда не думал, что у его сил может быть такое ужасное действие. Все, что он знал о сиренах не предупредило его о такой возможности.  
Часть его знала, что он должен рассказать Джеку о своих силах, потому что возможность, что он узнает об этом случайно, увеличивалась с каждым днем. Лучше будет рассказать все самому, но в то же время, Риз все еще не был уверен, что может довериться ему в этом. Что Джек сделает с этим знанием? Он поможет сохранить его, использует для собственной выгоды, отошлет Риза на тестовую площадку, как и всех сирен, с которыми сталкивался, разозлится на него? Было просто слишком много неизвестных факторов, и Риз не мог так рисковать, рассказывая ему. Просто теперь ему надо быть более осторожным.  
\- Я тестировал улучшение для оружия, и сделал глупую ошибку, это больше не повторится.  
\- Ну, лучше бы так, но какая же ошибка уничтожила всю тестовую площадку ОРВ?! – спросил Джек, прищурившись.  
\- Я… ну… я расположил энергетическое ядро рядом с нагревающим элементом и…  
\- Ты что сделал?! – закричал Джек, шокировано смотря на него. Хорошо, что он разбирался в конструировании оружия и знал, что такое сочетание может привести к нежелательному взрыву. – Черт, Риз, это самая нубская ошибка, о которой я когда-либо слышал. Я мог бы поверить, что это сделал кто-то другой, но ты? Ты создал одни из самых продвинутых конструкций оружия, как ты мог так деградировать, что совершил такую тупую ошибку?  
\- Ну… В последнее время меня кое-что отвлекало, - как только Риз сказал это, выражение лица Джека поменялось с обвиняющего на виноватое.  
Риз знал, что ведет себя, как Джек, указывая на причину того, что он не мог нормально думать, и это было низко, но только это пришло ему в голову.  
\- Просто будь осторожнее в следующий раз, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты поранился. Если бы ты не спрятался за тем столом… наверное, ты заметил, что реактор перегревается и спрятался там, так? – Риз только кивнул. – Ну, в самое время, видимо, я не знаю, что я бы сделал, если…  
Риз просто снова обнял его, вина поедала его изнутри.  
\- Я обещаю быть более осторожным в следующий раз.  
По правде он чувствовал себя дерьмово из-за того, что солгал Джеку, было легче, когда они почти не знали друг друга. Это был просто вопрос выживания и все. Но теперь, пока он продолжал лгать о своих силах, Риз ощущал неприятное чувство внизу живота. Он хотел рассказать Джеку, очень хотел, но он боялся. Риз не знал, что Джек сделает с этой информацией, так что лучше все было оставить в секрете, по крайней мере, пока. Но ложь только продолжала копиться…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Еще одно обновление на этой неделе – вот как я вас люблю, ребята.  
> Я слушала Северную фолк музыку в последнее время, вероятно, она вдохновляет на драму с большой буквы Д.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Ох, меня правда печалят некоторые помарки автора, вроде ЭХО-комм валялся рядом, учитывая, что Ризу с его высокотехнологичными примочками местный мобильник нафиг не сдался, но я только перевожу, так что не исправляю подобных вещей)) А так же по поводу камеры не могу не отметить что, не смотря на то, что боевики 90-х убеждают нас в обратном, разбивание монитора не уничтожает память компа, а запись с камеры не храниться на самой камере.   
> Ну, и еще… Риз у нас девочка, с мороженным и одеялком в выходные, а Тимоти – его друг-гей. Эгей, Нужно срочно забросить Риза на Пандору, отращивать яйца, это слэш, ваще-то, а не гет))   
> Но я не осуждаю и не придираюсь, нет-нет-нет) Зато все снова хорошо (ненадолго).


	26. Chapter 26

Риз проснулся, обернутый в тепло. Если бы он мог, он бы лежал так вечно, но как глава отдела, он не мог просто оставить все на попечение своих подчиненных и забить на работу. Если бы он так сделал, вероятно, не осталось бы отдела, к которому он мог бы вернуться. Он нехотя открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что Джек все еще спит рядом. На самом деле он и был источником тепла, он зарылся носом Ризу в затылок, закинув на него ногу и обнимая за пояс так, что они были тесно прижаты друг к другу.  
Несмотря на тесные объятия, просыпаться так было приятно, Риз очень по этому скучал. Учитывая фиаско с минетом, он очень боялся, что потратил свой шанс, потому что Джек был каким угодно, но не прощающим, к счастью, взрыв заставил Джека забыть о последних неприятных событиях.  
Если подумать, была прямая связь между смертельной угрозой для жизни Риза и тем, что эмоциональный уровень Джека невероятно повышался. Кто знает, что случится, если Риз пойдет дальше, например, его похитят бандиты на Пандоре, Джек совершит налет на бандитский лагерь и сделает ему предложение?  
Картина того, как Джек в одиночку громит бандитский лагерь, а потом достает из кармана кольцо, была такая уморительная, что Риз не смог не засмеяться. Красавчик Джек скорее умрет, чем сделает что-то такое дурацкое, как предложение, и все равно мысль была смешная.  
\- От чего ты так громко смеешься, пирожок? – пробормотал Джек, потеревшись носом о его шею, что заставило Риза слегка поежиться. Он точно знал, где были его чувствительные места.  
\- Просто мое воображение подбрасывает безумные картины, - хмыкнул Риз и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джека. – Ты все еще тут?  
\- Что? Уже хочешь от меня избавиться?! – возмущенно ответил Джек.  
\- Нет, нет, конечно. Но обычно ты встаешь так рано, что я даже не успеваю заметить.  
\- Ну, в последнее время в моем организме ощущалась острая недостаточность Риза, так что мне надо поднять содержание до нормального уровня, - сказал Джек и подвигал бровями, оставляя, как обычно, засос у Риза на шее. – Так что, я думаю о том, чтобы пропустить работу сегодня, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ты исполнительный Директор, ты не можешь просто пропустить работу, - Риз дернулся, стараясь уползти от надоедливой пиявки.  
\- С черта ли нет? Какой смысл в том, чтобы быть боссом, если ты не можешь иногда сказаться больным? – простонал Джек, отпуская Риза, когда, наконец, был удовлетворен тем, что фиолетовая метка стала полностью видна на его шее.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, но мне надо на работу, есть вещи, которые мне надо сделать.  
\- Ты портишь все веселье, - фыркнул Джек, и не говоря больше ни слова, встал и пошел в ванную.  
Смотря в спину Джеку, Риз почувствовал себя виноватым. Почему-то всегда все выглядело так, будто он пытается отделаться от Джека, когда на самом деле он бы предпочел весь день валяться с ним в кровати и наслаждаться временем, проведенным вместе. Он так по нему скучал последние несколько дней, так почему он все время отталкивает Джека, не давая объяснений? Риз злился на Джека за то, что он плохо выражает свои эмоции, в то время, как он сам вел себя даже хуже.  
Риз начал одеваться, когда услышал звук текущей воды из ванной. Наверное, Джек все еще дуется на него за то, что он не хочет провести с ним побольше времени, и это заставило чувство вины вырасти в десять раз.  
\- А, да к черту.  
Риз пробормотал это себе под нос, снимая одежду и спускаясь по лестнице, они были вместе уже достаточно долго, пора бы уже отрастить яйца и вести себя с Джеком уверенней… и не важно, насколько подавляющим он был, и насколько длинным был его список убитых. Он прошел в ванну, открыл дверь кабинки и присоединился к Джеку в душе, явно удивив его. Джек много раз звал его мыться с собой, но Риз отказывался, неуверенно чувствуя себя при мысли о том, что будет в середине дня ходить голым, не имея под рукой одеяла, чтобы прикрыться от внимательного взгляда.  
\- Уже соскучился? – спросил Джек, широко улыбаясь, показывая ряд идеально ровных зубов. – Тебе надо определиться, Риззи.  
Стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что они оба голые и стоят в считанных дюймах друг от друга, Риз серьезно посмотрел на Джека.  
\- Я знаю, что иногда бываю немного напряженным, - сказал Риз и замолчал, отводя взгляд и прослеживая путь капелек воды, которые стекали по загорелой груди Джека. Черт возьми, наверное, поговорить в душе была не лучшая идея.  
\- Принцесса, немного даже близко не подходит, - ехидно сказал Джек, делая шаг по направлению к Ризу и прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Ладно, ладно… - Риз хотел отступить, но в маленькой кабинке было немного места. Он чувствовал, как начинает краснеть, в то время, как Джек явно наслаждался зрелищем – если мерзкая улыбочка может быть индикатором. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я рад, что мы снова вместе, – вот, он это сказал.  
\- Я тоже счастлив, тыковка, - сказал Джек низким голосом и взял лицо Риза в свои ладони, прикасаясь к его губам своими.  
Они целовались впервые за неделю, и это было чертовски хорошо. Они оба оголодали без контакта, и поцелуй вышел жадным, а объятия горячими. Через минуту Джек отстранился, они оба тяжело дышали.  
Джек смотрел на Риза ожидающим взглядом, не делая ничего, кроме как обнимая его, одна рука лежала на бедре, а вторая на изгибе шеи. Джек ничего не говорил, но ему и не нужно было, Риз и так знал, в чем было его невысказанное желание. На самом деле, это и была причина, почему он пришел сюда, хоть он и понимал, что это будет непросто. Сглотнув, Риз посмотрел на полу-отвердевший член Джека и сел на колени.  
\- Ты уверен, что в этот раз оказываешь услугу правильному человеку? – наверное, Джек хотел спросить в игривой манере, но Риз услышал горечь в его словах.  
Сказать по правде, Джек говорил, что не сможет обо всем забыть, и Риз вроде как ожидал подобной ремарки, но это не означало, что она не раздражала. И все же, он вроде как заслуживал ее, а для такого ревнивого человека, как Джек, высказать лишь один колкий комментарий было достижением.  
\- Ага, только ты можешь быть таким придурком, чтобы напомнить мне об этом в такой момент, - сказал Риз плоским голосом, что заставило Джека усмехнуться.  
\- Тушэ, - Джек улыбнулся и вплел пальцы в мокрые волосы Риза. – С этого момента мой рот на замке.  
\- Если честно, я вроде как рассчитывал на противоположное, - Риз попытался пошлостью скрыть свою нервозность, хотя так он только повышал ожидания Джека.  
\- Посмотрите-ка, кто весь из себя такой уверенный, - Джек посмотрел на него жадным взглядом. – Должен сказать, что возможность увидеть моего котенка на коленях передо мной, уже делает половину работы.  
Джек не врал, его член уже отвердел, а Риз еще ничего не сделал. Может, в этот раз будет даже проще, чем с Тимоти?  
\- О, и еще кое-что, пирожок, - сказал Джек грозным тоном, так потянув Риза за волосы, что тому стало немного больно, заставляя Риза посмотреть на себя. – Если ты хоть на мгновение подумаешь об этой далеко не идеальной копии меня, я, блять, узнаю, так что лучше сконцентрируйся на мне, понял?  
Черт, Джек умел читать мысли или что? К счастью, это просто его паранойя и ревность смешались в опасных пропорциях, и все же, Риз решил быть предельно осторожным, чтобы не возвращаться мыслями к своему предыдущему опыту. Не то чтобы он хотел, но было естественно сравнивать их, учитывая, что это был его второй раз.  
Риз только кивнул, и Джек ослабил хватку, давая ему больше свободы. Риз хотел немного помучить его поначалу, но увидев нетерпение в глазах Джека и то, что его член был уже твердым, Риз приступил прямо к делу. Он лизнул головку, а потом заглотил член на полную длину. Джек был определенно больше, чем… его прошлый опыт, так что это оказалось немного более сложной задачей.  
Он начал с медленных движений, но быстро ускорился, чувствуя, как от удовольствия сжимаются пальцы Джека в его волосах. И все же, он еще не проронил ни звука, а Ризу очень хотелось заставить его стонать, так что он подумал о том, что может доставить Джеку наибольшее удовольствие. Зная, что обычно он сосредоточен на себе и обладает огромным эго, Риз решил показать ему, какое он получает удовольствие, отсасывая у него.  
Риз начал стонать, нарочно смотря на Джека, который определенно заинтересовался, если подергивание твердого члена можно считать знаком. Риз продолжил свои действия, не прекращая стонать и смотреть на Джека, чье выражение лица было просто чем-то. У него был дикий взгляд, будто он хотел овладеть Ризом, и будто только колоссальная сила воли не давала ему ткнуть его лицом в ближайшую стену и взять прямо на месте.  
Решимость Джека начала таять, потому что он начал двигать бедрами, а из его горла стали вырываться полузадушенные стоны. Риз услышал еще и несколько ругательств, но он определенно наслаждался ситуацией. На самом деле, он наслаждался даже слишком сильно, потому что из-за его движений Риз даже чуть не подавился, а на глазах у него выступили слезы.  
Джек будто был в каком-то трансе, не имея возможность остановить свои резкие движения, так что Риз взялся за основание его члена левой рукой, что позволило ему заглотить член полностью, избегая неприятного чувства в горле.  
Он продолжил обратно поступательные движения, звуки, которые издавал Джек, заставили его собственный член отвердеть. Риз и не представлял, что будет так реагировать, доставляя удовольствие кому-то другому. С Т… в прошлый раз он не чувствовал себя и вполовину так хорошо, будто его тело знало, что это не Джек. Теперь он чувствовал, как приятные разряды пробегали по его телу, пока он наблюдал за переменой эмоций на лице Джека. То, что он смог довести всесильного Исполнительного Директора Гипериона до такого состояния, заставляло его гордиться собой.  
\- Блять, Риззи… твой рот… чертовски горячий, - Джек продолжал бормотать, когда начал двигаться быстрее вместе с Ризом.  
Так продолжалось какое-то время, пока Джек не кончил, откинув голову назад, вода стекала по его лицу, когда он громко застонал и впился ногтями в кожу головы Риза, его пальцы стискивались в кулаки от удовольствия.  
Да, Джек точно был удовлетворен, и Риз был горд собой за то, что, наконец, сделал это, даже без алкоголя. К несчастью, он совсем забыл о менее приятной части. Когда Джек вынул член у него изо рта, первым инстинктом было сплюнуть, но, конечно, у Джека были другие планы. Он положил пальцы Ризу под подбородок и приподнял его голову, зная, что тогда ему придется сглотнуть. Риз сделал именно это, постаравшись не поежиться, потому что у него холодок пробежал по позвоночнику, когда он увидел жажду в глазах Джека. Как он и думал, тому это доставило удовольствие.  
Когда они оба, наконец, пришли в чувство, Джек сел на колени перед Ризом, его взгляд был напряженным. Он наклонился и сильно, до крови, укусил его в плечо.  
\- Джек! Какого черта? – Риз зашипел, потому что под водой укус чертовски щипался.  
\- Просто маленькое напоминание, что ты принадлежишь мне, детка, - сказал Джек низким голосом.  
Риз никак не мог понять, почему угрозы и собственническое поведение Джека всегда на него так влияли. Ему действительно понравилось, что было, наверное, странно. С ним что-то было не так?  
\- Ты можешь доставлять такое удовольствие только мне, и если я узнаю, что кто-то еще слоняется рядом с тобой, будь уверен, что его останки будут разбросаны по всей Пандоре, чтобы с ними могли играть ракки.  
Ну, что можно было сказать точно, на этот раз он не ошибся, это без сомнения был Джек.

—o.o— Обед —o.o—

Было время ланча, и после достаточно насыщенного утра и загруженного дня в офисе, Риз спустился в ресторанную зону, чтобы встретиться с друзьями и перехватить что-нибудь. Он заметил трех своих друзей у одного из столиков и поспешил к ним, опоздав, как обычно. Когда они тоже заметили его, они перестали разговаривать и сосредоточили все внимание на Ризе.  
\- Ну, кто-то явно помирился со своим парнем, - сказал Август с самодовольной улыбкой, лениво потягивая свой кофе.  
\- Чт… как ты узнал? – удивленно спросил Риз, скользнув на кресло рядом с Августом, Иветта и Вон сидели напротив них.  
\- Прошу, Риз, не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, - фыркнула Иветта, пережевывая свою еду. – Во-первых, у тебя глупая улыбка на лице. К счастью, никакого больше мистера Эмо, с тобой было трудно иметь дело.  
\- Что? Я не был Эмо!  
\- Угх, скажи это ноющей версии себя, который даже смотреть на свою еду всю неделю не хотел.  
Ну, он ел, просто не во время ланча, так какая разница?  
\- Во-вторых, у тебя пружинистая походка, как и всегда, когда ты счастлив, - вставил Вон.  
\- Я точно не хожу как-то иначе! – возмущенно пробурчал Риз. – Я бы выглядел, как дебил! – после этих слов настала напряженная тишина. – Да пошли вы все.  
Риз отмахнулся от друзей и стал выбирать себе блюдо, решив, что он не будет реагировать на их глупые обвинения.  
\- И в-третьих, у тебя снова появилась метка собственничества, - сказал Август, и когда Риз удивленно посмотрел на него, он показал на левую сторону своей шеи, напоминая Ризу о засосе. Он попытался его как-то прикрыть, но было уже поздно. – Боже, у нашего дорогого Директора есть странные повадки. Интересно, как он еще тебя метит.   
Риз ткнул его локтем в бок, раздраженный и смущенный темой разговора. Вон тоже выглядел неловко, но Иветта и Август продолжили хихикать над его положением, что за друзья…  
\- Ладно, хватит об этом, - взмолился Вон, делая вид, будто его тошнит. – Серьезно, как ты заставил его простить себя, бро? Если выбесить Красавчика Джека, обратно дороги нет.  
\- Да, Риз, что ты сделал, чтобы вернуть хорошую сторону нашего убийственного Директора? Надеюсь, ничего компрометирующего, - спросила Иветта, отхлебнув кофе.  
\- Чтобы вы знали, я ничего не сделал… ну, если не считать, что чуть не подорвал себя во время взрыва в ОРВ.  
\- Так это был ты??!! – вскрикнули они в унисон. – Вся чертова станция говорит о каком-то счастливце, который выжил в одном из самых больших взрывов на Гелиосе! – злобно сказал Август. – Какого черта ты рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы снова сойтись с Джеком? Черт, если бы я узнал, я б сам тебя убил!  
Август был просто взбешен, хоть Риз и понимал, что так он выражает заботу.  
\- Вы, правда, обо мне такого плохого мнения? Вы думаете, что я бы подорвал себя, просто чтобы привлечь внимание Джека? – раздраженно спросил Риз, смотря по очереди на каждого из друзей, никто не проронил ни слова. Ему серьезно нужно подумать над тем, чтобы сменить круг общения. По крайней мере, Тимоти бы понял. – Взрыв произошел, блять, случайно, вот и все.  
Ризу не хотелось им врать, но он не мог сказать правду. К тому же, они бы ему не поверили.  
\- Черт, бро, я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, - искренне сказал Вон. Ну хоть кто-то был рад, что он жив.  
\- Ты уверен, что ты точно в порядке? Сложно поверить, что ты отделался парой царапин после такого взрыва, - сказал Август и наклонился, чтобы изучить его на предмет повреждений.  
Черт возьми, ему хватило проверки от Джека вчера.  
\- Ага, да, я в порядке, расслабься, - сказал Риз, отталкивая Августа. – Во время взрыва я…  
\- Мне жаль вас прерывать, вы – Риз?  
Все повернулись в направлении человека, который только что подошел к их столу. Это была молодая девушка, которая, если судить по одежде, работала в Медицинском отделе. Риз видел ее впервые.  
\- Ага? – неуверенно ответил он, не зная, в чем было дело.  
На краткий миг он запаниковал, подумав о том, что врачи могли узнать о том, кто он. Но тогда они бы не отправили одну девушку, чтобы задержать его, они бы пошли прямо к Джеку, и Джек… ну, об этом ему думать не хотелось.  
\- Простите, я понимаю, что это неожиданно, но мне надо попросить вас об одолжении, - сказала женщина, и поскольку она торопилась, Риз быстро кивнул. – Я знаю, что вы близки с Красавчиком Джеком, а он отказывается общаться с нами. Мы надеемся, что вы можете нам помочь. Может, вы могли бы убедить его пройти осмотр.  
\- Простите, но о чем вы? Какой осмотр?  
\- Ох, точно, Красавчик Джек упал в обморок этим утром, и у нас есть основания полагать, что причиной может быть вирус, который мы недавно обнаружили у нескольких других больных, но он отказывается от медицинской помощи. На самом деле, он сказал, что единственный, кого он подпустит к себе – вы, вот почему я здесь.  
В обморок упал, ну да, Джек был абсолютно здоров, когда он ушел, тем не менее, он упоминал, что хочет взять больничный. Он бы пошел на такие крайние меры, чтобы взять себе выходной? Притворится, что упал в обморок? Ну, это представление отчасти выглядело как что-то, что Джек мог бы сделать ради смеха, а потребовав помощь Риза, он бы получил то, что хотел – они бы трахались весь день. Риз сказал ему, что у него есть работа, он точно не будет участвовать в этом спектакле… хотя это и было заманчиво.  
\- Ну, простите, мисс, но у меня есть работа, - ответил Риз, не слишком впечатленный ситуацией.  
Все посмотрели на него так, будто он был самым бессердечным человеком в мире. Ну, он мог бы просто разоблачить Джека, но он не хотел с ним так поступать. Джек может притворяться, как хочет, но его в это не вмешивать.  
\- Сэр, я думаю, вы не понимаете, насколько это срочно. Я говорю не о какой-то там простуде, - взволнованно сказала женщина, пока его друзья подталкивали его, чтобы он пошел.  
\- О, ну и о чем же вы тогда говорите? – спросил Риз, поедая ланч, не собираясь волноваться по пустякам.  
\- Нам доставили образец с Элписа, вероятно, он содержал вирус под названием LI09, пара людей вчера уже жаловались на подобные симптомы. Все они напрямую контактировали с образцом, включая Красавчика Джека. Если мы не начнем необходимое лечение немедленно, это может быть смертельно.  
\- Что?! – это привлекло внимание Риза. – Но он был в порядке этим утром! К тому же, почему вы просто не начнете лечение, зачем связываться со мной?!  
\- Ну, дело в том, что симптомы проявляются неожиданно, обычно болезнь сопровождается сильным жаром, общей слабостью, а также обмороками. К счастью, болезнь не передается от человека к человеку, так что не надо беспокоиться о том, что она распространится. А что до лечения… в этом и проблема, мы хотели его начать, но Красавчик Джек сказал, что никого к себе не подпустит.  
\- Старый дурак и его чертова паранойя! – сказал Риз, стискивая зубы и ударяя по столу, так что все посмотрели на него шокировано.  
По правде, большинство людей были бы мертвы после таких слов, но чертов Исполнительный Директор это заслужил. Он лучше даст себе умереть, чем позволит профессионалам позаботиться о нем, если говорить об упрямстве. Не тратя больше времени, Риз встал и поспешил за женщиной, показывая путь.

—o.o— Квартира Риза —o.o—

Риз ворвался в квартиру, медики остались снаружи. Он не смог их впустить, потому что не знал, как отключить систему безопасности, которая точно убьет их на месте – Джек знал, что делал, когда пришел сюда. Но он точно мог вытащить упрямца наружу. Риз разулся на ходу и взбежал по лестнице, конечно же, Джек лежал наверху и выглядел куда хуже, чем утром.  
\- Джек, какого черта! – он сел на колени рядом с ним.  
\- Ты не спешил, - пробормотал Джек хриплым голосом, впервые Риз видел его таким ослабевшим. Это его пугало.  
\- Какого черта ты не даешь докторам помочь тебе? Они говорят, что это вирус, и если тебя не лечить, ты умрешь! – сказал Риз в панике.  
\- И какого черта я должен доверять этим фрикам в халатах. В последний раз, когда я это сделал, ты оказался в морге, - сказал Джек, смотря на Риза, его глаза закрывались.  
\- Это совершенно другое! Сейчас они знают, что делают, было уже несколько случаев вчера, и доктор сказала, что после лечения всем стало лучше.  
\- Ага, это, - на мгновение Джек замолчал, чтобы прокашляться, - это вторая причина. Знаешь, сколько раз уже покушались на мою жизнь? Знаешь, сколько людей хотят, чтобы я умер? Я не могу подпустить близко этих лабораторных крыс, особенно когда я такой. К тому же, они все новенькие, они еще не доказали свою верность.  
\- Что значит новенькие? Они тут уже несколько лет работают! – запротестовал Риз, раздражаясь от глупых отговорок.  
\- Нееее, я убил тех, кто облажались с твоими имплантами.  
\- Ты сделал ЧТО?! – спросил Риз, не веря своим ушам, Джек не мог…  
\- А что ты от меня ожидал? Тебя почти сожгли заживо в гребаном морге из-за них, - сказал Джек хриплым и напряженным голосом. – К тому же, именно ты сказал, что больше не хочешь их видеть.  
\- Но это не значит…  
Риз чувствовал себя ужасно, его трусость заставляла его думать только о том, как скрыть свои силы, и он совершенно не подумал о том, как это повлияет на других людей. Он не мог поверить, что Джек убил так много хороших людей просто потому, что он соврал о причине, по которой оказался в морге после операции. Он чувствовал себя дерьмово, его затошнило от мысли о последствиях его действий. Ему нельзя было продолжать скрывать свои силы, не когда из-за этого гибнут невинные люди.  
Его лихорадочные мысли были прерваны очередным приступом кашля. Джек выглядел несчастным, и если он не будет действовать, Джек может умереть. Ему придется отложить свои проблемы на потом, когда Джек почувствует себя лучше, тогда они обо всем поговорят. Он только надеялся, что все закончится хорошо, сейчас же ему надо было сосредоточиться на других вещах.  
\- Джек, я пойду и узнаю, в чем заключается лечение, но я не уверен, что справлюсь сам. Лучше бы ты отправился в медицинское крыло, я смог бы быть с тобой там, и тобой бы занялись профессионалы…  
\- Риззи, я их к себе не подпущу, конец дискуссии, - Джек тяжело дышал, ему было больно, Риз видел это. – Если бы я мог повлиять, тебя бы тоже тут не было, ненавижу, когда люди видят меня таким… но мне нужна помощь, а ты единственный, кому я могу доверять.  
Вес этих слов заставил Риза почувствовать себя еще хуже. То, что Джек открыто признал, что доверяет ему было большим шагом. У Джека были большие проблемы с доверием – его паранойя заставляла его избегать людей – так что то, что он давал Ризу о себе заботиться, было очень важно. Тем не менее, Риз почувствовал себя еще большим говном за то, что предает его доверие и лжет о своих силах. Ему надо было положить этому конец и быстро.  
\- Ладно, жди тут, я узнаю, какие лекарства тебе нужны, чтобы тебе стало лучше, - Риз встал и пошел вниз.  
\- Никуда не ухожу, кексик, - сказал Джек, стараясь развеять тяжелую атмосферу, но его голос был очень напряжен, и Ризу было больно видеть такого сильного человека таким слабым.  
Как только Риз вышел из квартиры, медики подскочили к нему с вопросами, большинство из них хотели знать, согласится ли Джек на лечение.  
\- Я попытался убедить его, но он не соглашается. Кажется, единственный выход в том, чтобы я за ним ухаживал, так что скажите мне, пожалуйста, что мне делать? – Риз чувствовал себя беспомощным, он был хорош в программировании и конструировании оружия, не в медицине.  
\- Оу, это нехорошо, но лучше, чем ничего, полагаю, - ответил один из врачей. – Лечение было бы эффективней с использованием наших медицинских приборов, но и без них оно должно быть возможно, хоть и будет протекать дольше. Вам надо будет давать ему это лекарство каждые два часа в виде инъекции в плечо, еще, пожалуйста, давайте ему эти таблетки раз в час, - мужчина передал нужные препараты Ризу.  
\- Как и в случае с гриппом, следите, чтобы его температура не становилась выше 39 градусов, - добавил другой врач. – Иначе лекарства не будут работать. Тем не менее, ему нельзя терять тепло, так что ледяные ванны даже не обсуждаются. Прохладный компресс на лоб должен помочь.  
\- И следите, чтобы он пил побольше воды, - добавил другой врач.  
Инструкции были достаточно просты, но мысль о том, что если он сделает что-то не так, состояние Джека ухудшится, ужасала. Риз не чувствовал себя уверенно, когда заботился о больных, а теперь, если он облажается, Джек умрет. Если придется, он вытащит его из квартиры, но даже в таком состоянии, когда Джек был слаб, Риз не был уверен, что сможет это сделать.  
С последним кивком, говоря, что все понял, он вошел обратно в квартиру с надеждой на лучшее.

—o.o— 4 часа спустя —o.o—

Джеку не становилось лучше, на самом деле, его состояние даже ухудшилось за последние пару часов. Риз давал ему лекарства по расписанию, как сказали врачи, и продолжал менять компресс каждые пятнадцать минут, но температура Джека продолжала расти. Риз не знал, что было не так, но пока температура не снизится, лекарства не начнут работать. Риз продолжал нервничать, ненавидя себя за беспомощность, он хотел помочь, но не знал, как.  
\- Не паникуй, пирожок, - пробормотал Джек, на удивление, он все еще был в сознании, но Риз полагал, что это из чистого упрямства.  
\- Джек, мне надо отвезти тебя к врачу, тебе не становится лучше, - сказал Риз с тревогой в голосе.  
\- Я скоро… поправлюсь, как всегда, - пробормотал Джек, он лежал на спине, его голова была слегка повернута в сторону Риза, взгляд расфокусирован.  
\- Температура не падает, и я без понятия, почему, тебе надо к медикам, - умолял Риз, слегка потянув Джека за руку.  
\- Я тебе сказал, что этого не будет, если ты, - Джек снова начал кашлять, - если ты попытаешься меня вытащить, я в тебя пальну, так что не стоит.  
\- Черт, Джек, я не хочу, чтобы ты, блять, умер, ладно?! – закричал Риз, чувствуя, что готов заплакать от досады. – Ты такой упрямый идиот, будто весь твой мозг покрыт толстым слоем идиотизма и…  
Погодите-погодите-погодите. Толстый слой. Слой…  
\- Джек! – теперь Риз кричал уже от эйфории от того, что нашел причину проблемы.  
\- Черт возьми, Риз, я не почувствую себя лучше, если ты будешь так орать.  
\- Это твоя маска! Вот почему температура не падает, Из какого она материала? Он пропускает воду…  
\- Нет.  
\- Не пропускает, так? Вот почему ничего не работает, как я мог быть таким глупцом. Ладно, так…  
\- Нет, я ее не сниму, - пробурчал Джек и повернулся спиной к Ризу, хоть это и потребовало от него больших усилий.  
Джек был таким слабым, что было удивительно, что он еще не бредит, учитывая его температуру.  
\- Джек, мне насрать, либо ты ее снимешь, либо я, - у Риза кончалось терпение, он был в полном раздрае из-за Джека, он не собирался слушать пустые отговорки.  
\- Если ты сделаешь это, я тебя, блять, убью! – злобно крикнул Джек, на конце фразы его голос сломался. Со всей силой, которая у него была, он приподнялся и оперся спиной на стену, капельки пота стекали по его лицу и телу. – И я не шучу.  
\- Ну, тогда либо ты умрешь сейчас, либо я умру потом, я думаю, я рискну, - сказал Риз, приблизившись к нему.  
\- Риз, я предупреждаю тебя, если ты дотронешься до маски, ты труп, - злобно прошипел Джек. Обычно Риз бы не посмел ему возражать, но он не даст Джеку умереть из-за его глупости. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то увидел меня без нее, особенно ты!  
\- Ну, тогда выбирай, либо я снимаю маску, либо ты соглашаешься пойти в медицинское крыло, - раздраженно воскликнул Риз, ставя ему ультиматум.  
\- Я, блять, не… - Джек снова начал сильно кашлять, в этот раз с громкими хрипами, - сделаю ничего из этого…  
Черт возьми, Риза это достало. Он оседлал Джека, придавив его руки коленями, и начал открывать защелки. Все это время Джек продолжал возмущаться и дергаться, но из-за болезни ему не хватало сил, так что Ризу было несложно одолеть его. Наверное, впервые в своей жизни он мог побороть всесильного Директора Гипериона.  
\- Я буду тебя за это ненавидеть! – Джек попытался оттолкнуть его, но не смог.  
Ризу не хотелось заставлять Джека показывать ему свое лицо вот так, он всегда надеялся, что однажды Джек сам решит это сделать, к несчастью, сейчас было не время уважать его желания. Обычно Риз бы постарался не задевать ничьи чувства настолько, но столкнувшись с возможной смертью Джека, он был готов к последствиям, даже к тому, что потеряет его доверие.  
Наконец, он отщелкнул последнее крепление и снял маску. Как только это случилось, Джек замер, он просто сидел, его лицо было искажено от боли и других неприятных эмоций. Он повернул голову в сторону, не говоря ничего, он выглядел смирившимся.  
Оказывается, под маской прятался странный шрам, который проходил от одной щеки через лоб и спускался вниз, задевая левый глаз. Наверное, он был поврежден, когда Джек получил этот шрам, и его заменили искусственным, отсюда и разный цвет глаз. На удивление, у шрама был легкий голубой оттенок, такого Риз еще никогда не видел.  
Ризу хотелось поежиться, но не столько потому, что лицо Джека было уродливым, на самом деле, он понял, что ему все равно, это даже в чем-то делало его уникальным. Нет, он хотел поежиться, потому что он мог только представить себе, насколько болезненной было такое повреждение. Тем не менее, ему было больнее всего от выражения лица Джека. Если бы он не знал Джека, он бы подумал, что тот сердится, но на самом деле, он чувствовал себя уязвимым без маски.  
Его лицо было открыто для взгляда Риза, и ему было стыдно. То, что Джеку было так важно спрятать этот шрам, ранило Риза, потому что для него это не имело значения. Уже то, что Джек не смотрел ему в глаза, говорило о многом. Это был переломный момент, ему надо было показать Джеку, что он не испытывает отвращения к тому, что видит, но он не мог использовать слова сочувствия – Джек ненавидел жалость. Важно было найти правильные слова, потому что если он облажается, Джек больше не захочет его видеть. Риз только надеялся, что он знал его настолько хорошо, насколько думал.  
\- Так вот с чего весь шум? – сказал Риз, закатив глаза, что привлекло внимание Джека. – Честно, весь Гелиос гудит от слухов об этом, а это просто шрам? Если честно, я немного разочарован.  
Джек, наконец, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Не играй со мной в игры! – прошипел он.  
\- Какие игры? И кто из нас двоих принцесса? Делаешь драму из-за какого-то шрама, который выглядит даже круто. Посмотри сюда, - Риз поднял рукав рубашки и показал локоть, на котором был маленький шрам. – У меня тоже есть шрам, но я не делаю из этого спектакль.  
Они мгновение смотрели друг на друга, никто не сказал ни слова, пока Джек, наконец, не нарушил тишину.  
\- Риз, - сказал он, высвободив одну руку. – Ты самый придурошный, - сказал Джек, высвобождая вторую руку. – Тупой, - он положил ладони Ризу на щеки и слегка сжал. – И самый лучший, из всех, кого я встречал.  
Несмотря на то, что он, очевидно, был выжат, и у него почти не было сил, Джек как мог, поцеловал Риза. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Риз посмотрел на Джека и увидел, что он все еще беспокоится о своей внешности, так что, не раздумывая, Риз наклонился и поцеловал Джека в переносицу, в том месте, где ее пересек шрам.  
\- Ты мне нравишься таким, - сказал Риз, отклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть Джеку в глаза.  
Так они сидели мгновение, Джек хмурился, его глаза искали ложь на лице Риза. Через минуту он закрыл глаза и слегка покачал головой, а когда он открыл глаза снова, в них не было недоверия.  
\- Ты странный.  
\- Говорит тот, кому надо чистить зубы ровно минуту.  
\- Что я могу сказать, такая улыбка требует много работы, - Джек ухмыльнулся, а потом снова закашлялся, разбивая интимность момента.  
Наконец, они отстранились друг от друга, и Джек снова лег, его вымотала ссора. Риз поторопился поддержать его и положил прохладный компресс на лоб, на этот раз это должно было помочь.  
Риз оставался рядом с Джеком до самого утра, меняя компрессы, давая лекарства и воду, а еще находясь просто рядом. Джек засыпал и просыпался снова, и каждый раз, когда он просыпался, он проверял, был ли Риз рядом, чтобы вскоре снова уснуть.  
Риз просто лежал рядом, говоря какую-то чушь, поглаживая его по волосам и иногда целуя Джека в лоб, когда он просыпался. Каким-то образом, он чувствовал, что такими поцелуями, пока Джек был без маски, он сломал некий барьер, который тот построил вокруг себя.  
Пару раз, когда Джек просыпался, Риз пытался узнать, как он его получил, но, как и обычно, Джек настаивал на том, чтобы прошлое оставить в прошлом. Это раздражало, но Риз не хотел давить, особенно не когда Джек был так слаб.  
Но отсутствие информации поедало его изнутри, и это наводило его на мысль о том, что он должен сделать. Риз решил, что хочет рассказать Джеку о своих силах, потому что он не хотел, чтобы от его лжи страдали люди, а еще он не хотел хранить секреты от Джека. Тем не менее, было так много вещей, которые он не знал, которые не давали понять, будет ли безопасно поделиться такой информацией с Джеком.  
Из всех вещей, которые Джек не хотел рассказывать, было кое-что, что беспокоило его больше всего. Та информация, которую ему передал интерн из Атласа, о том, что дочь Джека была сиреной. Это не было ложью, учитывая, что Тимоти упоминал о ней, и Ризу хотелось знать правду. Он очень хотел рассказать Джеку все, но если дочь Джека была сиреной, и он сделал ей больно или плохо обращался с ней, тогда для Риза он точно не сделает исключение.  
Вот почему ему нужна была информация, так что утром Риз вышел из квартиры, когда состояние Джека, наконец, стабилизировалось, а температура упала, и пошел в офис. Риз решил прочесть те документы, которые получил, хоть и понимал, что ему это могло не понравиться, но ему было нужно знать, что случилось в жизни Джека, если он хотел принять решение о том, рассказать ли ему о своих силах. Он не мог больше избегать этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> ОМГ, простите, ребята, за такое позднее обновление, но жизнь была со мной жестока последние пару недель. Тем не менее, в этой главе многое произошло, но вы так долго ждали, что я решила не делать ее короче. Я постараюсь впредь придерживаться расписания   
> Спасибо за непрекращающуюся поддержку!
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Что я могу сказать? Вышеописанная в самом начале сцена еще раз подтверждает мои слова: НЕ ТАКОЙ УЖ И БОЛЬШОЙ! Иначе половина манипуляций, отмеченных в тексте, невозможна. И либо я не брезгливый либо сперма – не худшее в мире. Вот когда жаришь яичницу-глазунью, и хочешь оставить желток жиденьким, и чуть-чуть не прожариваешь белок, и в итоге на твоей замечательно яичнице, прямо на самом вкусном желточке эти отвратительные сопли… Вот это уже глотать реально противно!  
> И да, к слову, Риз, как же мало ты знаешь Джека! Он НИ-КОГ-ДА не стал бы изображать слабость. Все что угодно, кроме демонстрации слабости. Ну, и отказываться от мед. помощи на мой взгляд – чересчур глупый поступок для Джека. И Ризу просто стоило попросить у врачей слоновий транквилизатор.


	27. Chapter 27

Риз закрыл папку, которую читал с тех пор, как пришел в офис. Там было много информации – какая-то более беспокоящая, а какая-то менее – но, в общем и целом, он ожидал большего. Интерн из Атласа заставил его подумать, что Джек был королем ада, так что он почти ожидал, что Джек сжигал сиротские приюты или делал что-то настолько же бессердечное. К счастью, дело было не в этом, иначе он не был уверен в том, как бы себя чувствовал, продолжая встречаться с ним.  
Конечно, в этих бумагах была значительная доля насилия, убийств, манипуляций и других не очень крутых вещей, но они жили не в идеальном мире. Если провести время на Пандоре, убийства станут почти естественным ходом вещей. Конечно, это не оправдывало то, что делал Джек – например, то, что он пытался принести порядок на населенную бандитами планету, подчинив себе Воина. Может, в голове у Джека это выглядело, как героический и благородный поступок, но играться с инопланетными чудищами и пройти по головам, чтобы открыть Хранилище, точно было не благородно.  
Джек делал и много других нервирующих вещей – подчинил себе Гелиос и манипулировал искателями хранилища, чтобы они сделали за него грязную работу. Было много вещей, которые делал Джек, которые Риз не мог оправдать, но во всем этом была одна вещь, которая заставляла его поступки выглядеть лучше. Риз видел, что за всеми его действиями, не важно, насколько безумными или безжалостными они были, всегда стояла хорошая мотивация. Риз правда верил, что Джек пытался изменить Пандору, помочь Гипериону стать сильной корпорацией, используя эридий – почему не извлечь выгоду из того, что можно было добыть? И то, как он не дал корпорации Даль уничтожить Элпис? Это было довольно круто.  
Так что, в общем и целом, не было в этом файле ничего, что заставило бы его ненавидеть Джека, чего он и боялся больше всего, но некоторые факты заставили его заволноваться. Информация о том, что Джек послал бандитов, чтобы убить свою бабушку точно была тем, из-за чего стоит волноваться. Если быть честным, Риз не мог придумать причину, которая оправдала бы убийство родственника, но Риз надеялся, что однажды он узнает эту причину – до этого он постарался не судить Джека заранее. К тому же, не то чтобы он доверял Атласу во всем, они были врагами Джека, так что было очевидно, что некоторые вещи они постарались скрыть.  
В конце концов, он был не так шокирован прочитанной информацией, как ожидал, но одна вещь была очевидной – ему абсолютно точно НЕЛЬЗЯ говорить Джеку о своих силах, никогда, вообще, ни при каких обстоятельствах. В первую очередь, он получил шрам, который точно был запретной темой, из-за того, что сирена по имени Лилит впечатала чертов символ Хранилища прямо ему в лицо. Риз не знал, как Атласу удалось выяснить эту информацию, но можно было предположить, что искатели хранилища передали им ее.  
Второе было в том, что Лилит раньше работала вместе с Джеком, а потом предала его, вместе с парочкой своих друзей, исключая Тимоти. Неудивительно, что у Джека проблемы с доверием, когда столько его друзей оказались предателями, кто угодно бы сошел с ума. Риз не был уверен, что повел бы себя лучше, окажись его друзья предателями.  
Узнав, как много людей лгали Джеку, Ризу стало еще сложнее сказать ему, что он делал так с момента их встречи, и что он действительно был сиреной. Но это даже была не худшая часть. Зная все это, он, вероятно, все равно решился бы сказать Джеку правду, если бы не Энджел, дочь Джека, сирена. Информация о ней была неточной, но Атлас попытался показать все так, будто Джек держал ее в заточении, вкачивая в нее эридий, и когда она попыталась пойти против него, она умерла. Риз не хотел судить об этом, учитывая, как мало у него было сведений, но это все равно не меняло того факта, что у Джека была дочь, которую он держал, как заключенную, чтобы использовать ее способности, это-то было точно.  
Если Джек не постеснялся использовать свою дочь, чтобы достичь своих целей, то он точно не сделает исключения для Риза. Он сможет использовать его, как оружие, или найти с его помощью еще один ключ от Хранилища – кто знает, Риз только знал точно, что он не хотел участвовать ни в чем из списка.  
Он не будет рисковать и рассказывать Джеку о своих силах только из призрачной надежды, что тот ничего не сделает. Ему придется держать это в секрете так долго, как он сможет, и надеяться на лучшее, но теперь Ризу надо быть очень осторожным, чтобы не пострадали невинные люди. Инцидент с медиками и так добавил ему порцию чувства вины, он чувствовал себя плохо каждый раз, когда думал об этом.  
Звук входящего сообщения отвлек его от мрачных мыслей. Риз положил папку обратно в стол, убедившись, что ящик крепко закрыт, а потом проверил ЭХО-комм.

1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Где ты?  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Нет  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Почему ты не тут?!  
Риз: Прости, Джек, мне надо было сделать кое-что в офисе, я вернусь через час.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Путь до твоего офиса и обратно занимает максимум 15 минут. Объясни >подозрительное лицо<  
Риз: Ага, я просто хочу быстро перекусить с ребятами, а потом вернусь.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Перекусить? Погоди, погоди, погодииии, так ты хочешь сказать, что когда твой парень борется за свою жизнь, ты пойдешь перекусить? >шокированное лицо< >картинка разочарованных сироток<

Риз не был идиотом, он знал, что Джеку не нравится слово «парень», и раз уж он так себя назвал… конечно, он хотел шантажом заставить его что-то сделать.

Риз: Дай-ка мне напомнить тебе, что я весь вчерашний день, всю ночь и все утро следил, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо. Ты точно не умираешь, твоя температура нормальная, все симптомы исчезли, тебе просто надо отдохнуть. Завтрак в холодильнике – вот насколько я ужасный парень.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Ты думаешь, что холодная каша – то, что нужно пациенту? Ты просто поджал хвост и бежишь с поля боя.  
Риз: Это блинчики и, прошу, это не поле боя, скорее разборка в песочнице.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: Знай, если бы не блинчики, мы бы иначе закончили этот разговор.  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: все же…  
1йИЕдинственныйКДж: >надутое лицо< >еще десять картинок с разочарованными сиротками<

Черт возьми, Красавчик Джек был просто королевой драмы… Если бы кто-то прочитал их переписку, никто бы не поверил, что это Исполнительный Директор Гипериона. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь Риз отвлекся от мрачных мыслей. Ему стоило поторопиться и встретиться с друзьями, потому что если он не вернется через час, Джек пошлет за ним охрану, а Ризу хотелось бы этого избежать. У его друзей и так уже было слишком много компромата на него, он не хотел добавлять еще.  
Риз вышел из офиса и отправился в ресторанную зону, все время думая о том, что он прочитал о Красавчике Джеке. Он не будет врать, это грузом легло на его плечи, но он не был и наивным. Каждый, у кого было столько силы и влияния, как у Джека, прошел через множество предательств и убийств, так что это не стало сюрпризом. И хотя Риз предпочитал мирное решение проблем, он не был слеп к тому, что происходило вокруг него. Да еб твою мать, он создавал улучшения для оружия, которое, вероятно, убило сотни людей.  
Конечно, близость к Джеку сделала его более субъективным – мягко сказано – так что он хотел простить или объяснить почти каждое его действие, но это не значило, что он потерял моральный компас. Он все еще верил в справедливость, и что желаемый результат можно достичь, не проливая кровь, но жизнь не всегда бывала идеальной. Как Исполнительный Директор Гипериона, Джек иногда должен был быть жестоким, иначе он бы не смог так надолго удержать контроль в своих руках.  
Но была одна вещь, которую он мог сделать, Риз мог держать Джека в узде. Он видел, что его мнение важно для Джека, что заставляло его гордиться собой. Джек был амбициозным человеком, который смог достичь многого в своей жизни, так что было приятно знать, что кто-то такой сильный настолько ценил его мнение. Риз знал, что он может сильно повлиять на Джека, вероятно, это была брешь в его защите – когда Джек о ком-то заботился, он ставил их выше всех. К счастью, Риз никогда бы не стал использовать свое влияние, чтобы манипулировать Джеком, но он знал, что некоторые люди могут. Так может в этом и была его миссия? Он мог бы помогать Джеку избегать неправильных решений, вроде его прошлых поступков, с хорошей мотивацией, но плохими последствиями.  
\- Эй, Риз, мы тут! – Риз поднял голову, чтобы понять, что он уже дошел до ресторанной зоны.  
Он задумался, так что даже не понял, что дошел до места. Он оглянулся на голос и увидел Вона, который махал ему. Как обычно, он скользнул на место рядом с Августом и включился в беседу с друзьями.  
\- Итак ребята, мы давненько не играли в бандитов и бункеры, может, сегодня соберемся? – предложил Вон, не съев даже половину своего заказа, и хотя он всегда был первым за столом, заканчивал он последним.  
\- Я ничерта не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, коротышка, - ответил Август, откидываясь на спинку стула и закидывая руку Ризу за спину, расслабляясь.  
\- Серьезно, чувак? – спросил Риз, смотря на друга. – Это же самая крутая игра на свете, у нас есть мастер игры и…  
\- Звучит по-задротски, - ответил Август, скептически посмотрев на Риза.  
\- У нас всегда есть бухло и закусь, - добавила Иветта, отпивая кофе.  
\- Запишите меня, - ответил Август без дальнейших размышлений. – Тебе надо поработать над своим навыком продаж, мальчик-робот.  
\- Ну, уж прости, что тебя в жизни интересует только алкоголь, я дам тебе знать, если…  
\- Здравствуйте, леди! – рядом раздался слишком знакомый голос.  
Риз не успел понять, что происходит, когда почувствовал, как кто-то целует его в уголок губ. Он обернулся, открыв рот и раскрыв широко глаза от удивления, и увидел Джека, который пододвигает себе стул, чтобы сесть рядом с ними, будто так и надо.  
Красавчик Джек только что поцеловал его при всех, перед всеми его друзьями? Риз быстро оглянулся, и заметил, что все на них пялятся, некоторые люди даже повытаскивали коммы, вероятно, в надежде сделать фото, если представится такая возможность. Теперь Риз был в центре всеобщего внимания, ему хотелось забраться под стол, наверное, его щеки горели красным.  
Он повернулся к Джеку, который уставился на Августа прищуренными глазами. Тот, кажется, замер, увидев Директора. Неожиданно, Джек встал, потянул Риза за руку и заставил его сесть на свое место. Риз был выбит из колеи, так что даже не запротестовал.  
\- Привет, блондинчик, давно не виделись. Могу поспорить, такому здоровяку, как ты, тесно на таком маленьком стуле, да? – сказал Джек с фальшивой улыбкой. – Неудивительно, что ты влезаешь в чужое личное пространство…  
\- Джек! – наконец, Риз выпал из шока.  
Август в это время быстро убрал руку со спинки сиденья и отодвинулся от Директора насколько возможно дальше. Джек же все еще смотрел на него, как хищник на жертву.  
\- Джек, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- В смысле, тыковка? Ты сказал, что мы встречаемся с бандой, так что я тут, - сказал Джек, воруя у Риза с тарелки еду.  
\- Я сказал, что у меня обед… и с каких это пор ты ешь не дома? – спросил Риз, стараясь сдержаться, его бесило, когда его пытались так грубо контролировать.  
\- Ну, я решил попробовать, к тому же, ты ее уже ел и не выглядишь так, будто скоро окочуришься, Риззи, - сказал Джек с широкой улыбкой, но, заметив настроение Риза, добавил. – Не беспокойся, по сравнению с твоей готовкой она дерьмовая на вкус.  
\- Черт возьми, Риз, ты и правда готовишь? – весело спросила Иветта, казалось, только она не замерла в присутствии Джека. – Насколько я помню, когда ты жил с Воном, ты не мог даже сэндвич разогреть.  
\- Ну, может, это потому, что я знал, что ты поглотишь все за секунду, - сказал Риз, смотря на нее обвиняюще. – Знаешь, аренда была дорогая.  
Минуту Джек просто слушал их разговор, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но, конечно, будучи Красавчиком Джеком он не мог оставаться без внимания слишком долго.  
\- Итаааак, я уже знаком с Мистером Мне-слишком-тесно вот тут, странно накачанный парень тоже кажется довольно знакомым, хоть я и не могу сказать точно. Как ты там, приятель?  
\- Яаа… - Вон все еще был в шоке.  
\- Оооофигенно, - Джек перебил беднягу, даже не дав составить нормальную фразу, а потом ткнул пальцем в Иветту, сделав вид, что держит пистолет. – Но ты кажешься новенькой в клубе Риза, так что насчет тебя?  
\- Я самая нормальная из них, - Иветта прямо встретила взгляд Джека, пока Вон старался не упасть в обморок в углу.  
\- Или она так думает, - прокомментировал Джек, схватив картошку фри с тарелки Иветты.  
В этот момент все трое уставились на нее, зная, что если и есть что-то, что нельзя с ней делать, так это воровать ее еду. Это была деликатная тема. Как и ожидалось, ее взгляд стал жестче, хоть она и старалась этого не показывать.  
\- Ну, мы с Риззи знакомы даааавненько, - сказала Иветта сладким голосом, наклоняясь вперед и приобнимая Риза за плечи.  
Тот только смог прошептать «ты играешь с огнем», прежде чем она отстранилась. Он знал, что она делает, и хотя это было опасно и глупо, он восхитился ее смелостью.  
\- О, правда, как мило, - сказал Джек без эмоций, переводя взгляд с Риза на Иветту.  
\- Ага, мы очень близки, да, Риз? – Иветта посмотрела на него, необычайно ярко улыбнувшись. – Мы знаем друг о друге все, знаем все секреты. Но что я такое говорю, раз ты парень Риза, он уже давно тебе все рассказал.  
Риз посмотрел на Джека и запаниковал, потому что он видел все знаки: стиснутые зубы, дергающийся левый глаз, сдвинутые брови, сомкнутые челюсти – если он что-то быстро не сделает, Иветта может очень пожалеть о том, что дразнила Джека.  
\- Лаааадно, ребята, нам пора, - Риз встал и схватил Джека за руку, стараясь оттащить его от своих друзей.  
\- Не знал, что мы спешим, - сказал Джек низким, опасным тоном, все еще уставившись на Иветту.  
\- Да, торопимся, - наконец, Риз смог оттащить Джека от стола и потянул в сторону выхода, хотя это было непросто, учитывая, что тот продолжал бросать взгляды на Иветту, и даже в какой-то момент хотел вернуться, чтобы снова пободаться с девушкой, не иначе, к счастью, Риз смог его остановить.  
\- Почему ты не в кровати, ты должен был сегодня отдыхать, - спросил Риз, когда они пошли по коридору.  
Их нечасто видели вместе, обычно они проводили время друг с другом либо в офисе, либо в квартире. Их должности не включали в себя большое количество взаимодействия, так что это было логично.  
\- Мне было скучно, - сказал Джек обиженным тоном, наверняка снова и снова проигрывая слова Иветты в голове, иногда он был просто невозможен. - Давай пройдем через Центр, я должен проверить, как идут приготовления.  
\- О, точно, большой праздник через три дня, так? – спросил Риз, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что все на них смотрят. Он не привык к такому вниманию.  
\- Забей на праздник, все придурки просто будут говорить о том, какие они крутые, и как много они достигли. Я бы лучше рассмотрел каждую песчинку в пустыне на Пандоре, чем стал бы слушать этих идиотов, - Джек потер виски, раздраженный даже мыслью о годовом отчете. – Если бы хоть половина того, что они говорят, было бы правдой, мне бы не надо было так много работать.  
\- Ну, могу тебе напомнить, что глава Отдела Программирования, то есть я, тоже будет одним из зануд, который даст тебе детальный отчет, - сказал Риз, когда они дошли до Центра Героизма, который кишел рабочими, которые готовили сцену, где пройдет главная речь.  
\- О, если бы каждый глава отдела был бы хоть вполовину настолько хорош, как ты, котенок, я бы их весь день слушал, - сказал Джек с обольстительной улыбкой, и пока они шли рядом, он обнял Риза за талию, и наклонился, чтобы укусить его за ухо.  
\- Джек! – вскрикнул Риз, отпрыгивая от него, Джек посмотрел на него удивленно. – Т… тут люди! – возмущенно зашипел он, смущенный взглядами вокруг.  
\- О, ты не меняешься, да, котенок? – удивление Джека сменилось теплой улыбкой, что заставило Риза приятно поежиться, будто внутри у него запорхали бабочки.   
Он никогда не думал, что Джек будет так открыто вести себя с ним, он полагал, что тому будет стыдно, что они вместе. Вместо этого он вел себя естественно, а вот Риз выглядел идиотом, когда люди видели их вместе.  
\- Я просто… не люблю людское внимание, - пробормотал Риз.  
\- Мы не могли бы быть более разными, не правда ли, тыковка? – легко рассмеялся Джек, сложив руки на груди. – Не представляю, как ты выдержишь празднование?  
\- О, я уже запомнил отчет, он не очень длинный, так что я справлюсь, - ну, у Риза был сюрприз для Джека, что его очень нервировало, но он был уверен, что щит получится замечательным, ему просто не нравилось, что придется представлять его перед всеми.  
\- Да плевать мне на ежегодный отчет, мы же празднуем мой день рождения, детка, так что ты же понимаешь, что будешь на сцене все время.  
\- Чт… что??!! – закричал Риз, более громко, чем хотел. – Почему это я буду там?!  
\- Ну, дааа, мы вместе, так что разве не будет нормально, если ты будешь со мной на сцене, сладенький? – сказал Джек так, будто это было самой логичной и правильной вещью. – Ты же хочешь отметить со мной мой день рождения, так?  
\- Я… ну, да, но…  
\- Но что? – Джек подошел к нему, приподняв бровь.  
\- Ну, если честно, я не думал, что ты хочешь, чтобы люди знали, что мы вместе, в смысле, я совсем обычный, я не обижусь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я был там, - сказал Риз, поворошив затылок и опустив глаза, он чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что сказал это вслух. Не то чтобы он себя не ценил, но Джек был лидером самой успешной корпорации в мире, так что было нормально, что он заботился о своем имидже. – Я не хочу тебя стеснять или что-то.  
Джек не сказал ничего после его короткой речи, так что Риз, наконец, поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Он был поражен неверием в его взгляде. Брови Джека были высоко подняты, рот слегка раскрыт, будто он только что услышал, что железяка открыл дверь с первого раза.  
\- Ты серьезно? – наконец, спросил Джек, и его выражение лица сменилось на что-то среднее между недоверием и весельем. – Ты думаешь, я буду стыдиться тебя? Риз, я знаю, что для парня, который так много достиг, ты иногда бываешь редким затупком, но это просто что-то. Котенок, ты же понимаешь, что ты самый молодой глава Отдела Программирования за всю историю, и что твоя слава, как разработчика улучшений достигла даже Торга, а это кое о чем говорит, потому что эти парни считают, что конструирование оружия – это скинуть пару деталей с обрыва и надеяться на лучшее. Иииии давай не забывать еще о кое-чем важном – ты просто конфетка, так что ты серьезно считаешь, что я тебя стесняюсь?  
Риз не мог сказать ни слова, его лицо горело. Он никогда не думал, что Джек такого высокого о нем мнения, что он гордится, что Риз рядом. У него слегка закружилась голова, ему сложно было держать лицо в то время, когда он хотел улыбаться, как идиот.  
\- Детка, я буду щеголять тобой на сцене весь день, я даже заказал для тебя костюм, специально для этого случая, так что ты будешь выглядеть гооооорячо, - сказал Джек с широкой улыбкой. – Так что я надеюсь, что ты присоединишься ко мне на праздновании.  
Риз посмотрел на Джека, слегка паникуя от мысли, что на него будет смотреть так много людей, от того, что на него будет оказываться такое давление из-за его связи с Красавчиком Джеком. Но в этот момент это все было неважно, он был просто счастлив от того, что Джек заставляет его чувствовать себя желанным, так что он был готов сделать все, чтобы Джеку было приятно. Не то чтобы Джеку нужно было об этом знать, у Риза, в конце концов, была гордость.  
\- Ну, мне говорили, что у меня есть пара шикарных ног, - сказал Риз с самодовольной улыбкой.  
\- Другое дело, тыковка! – Джек засмеялся и пошел к строителям, чтобы удостовериться, что все приготовления делались в соответствии с инструкциями, но на полпути он повернулся на каблуках и спросил со злым выражением на лице. – Погоди, кто, к черту, говорил такое?!  
Риз только покачал головой, закатив глаза. Джек никогда не изменится, не правда ли? Он даже не помнил, что сам и говорил это. Риз никак не мог понять маниакальной ревности, которую выказывал Джек, он не мог представить, что мог бы вести себя так же.

—o.o— Квартира Риза —o.o—

Риз лежал на кровати, читая книгу. Он устал от работы, которая навалилась на него в последнее время, и устал от стресса, который принесла болезнь. Джек же работал над чем-то на ноуте внизу, так что Риз воспользовался возможностью поваляться и не делать ничего. К тому же, зная Джека, он понимал, что спокойствие долго не продлится.  
Будто отвечая его мыслям, он услышал, как Джек поднимается по лестнице, но решил его игнорировать. Он положил ноутбук рядом с Ризом и бесцеремонно лег головой ему на живот, подложив руки под подбородок. Риз продолжал читать, стараясь хотя бы закончить главу.  
\- Риззи.  
Он проигнорировал Джека, что было не так легко, потому что он давил ему на живот и не давал дышать, но Риз не хотел так просто сдаваться. Джек был ходячим отвлекающим фактором.  
\- Тыковка.  
\- Хмм? – промычал Риз, переворачивая страницу.  
Его голова лежала на подушке, а он сам растянулся на кровати. Он держал книгу вертикально на груди, что не давало ему видеть лицо Джека.  
\- Ну, я подумал… - начал Джек. – Какие секреты ты можешь делить с той широкобедрой чиксой.  
\- С кем? – Риз, наконец, отложил книгу и посмотрел на Джека.  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, с раздражающей.  
\- Джек, тебя все раздражают.  
\- Ну же, Риззи, с той, которую мы встретили за обедом, - сказал Джек с раздражением, привставая на локтях.  
\- Иветтой? Ты серьезно думаешь, что она говорила правду? – весело спросил Риз. – Она просто пыталась тебя достать, - Джек все еще был раздражен, но немного расслабился. – К тому же, если кто и знает обо мне все, то это Вон, мы с ним дружим с незапамятных времен, этот парень… - ладно, если судить по выражению лица Джека, этого говорить не стоило.  
\- Тогда расскажи мне то, что знает он, - кажется, сегодня Джек решил вести себя, как испорченный ребенок.  
\- Джек, послушай, ты не можешь ревновать меня по таким глупым поводам, это мои друзья, конечно, они знают обо мне то, что не знаешь ты и наоборот, не надо из-за этого дуться, - попытался убедить его Риз, его терпение истончалось. – К тому же, если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы узнать что-то обо мне, давай сделаем так – я говорю тебе что-то о себе, но в ответ ты рассказываешь мне что-то о себе, из детства или как хочешь.  
\- Неа, у меня скучная история, я лучше послушаю твою.  
\- О, ну конечно, потому что у Исполнительного Директора Гипериона должна быть самая скучная история на свете, - Риз закатил глаза.  
В этот момент ноутбук Джека начал звонить, на него перекинулся звонок по ЭХО-сети. Джек посмотрел на Риза, а потом снова на ноут, раздражаясь.  
\- Мы еще не закончили, - пробормотал он, садясь на колени, чтобы ответить на звонок. – Исполнительный Директор Гипериона, чья жизнь не пестрела таким количеством офигенных приключений, как кто-то думает, чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Что тебя укусило, красавчик? – Риз услышал женский голос, но не видел картинки на мониторе, потому что он был отвернут от него.  
\- Привет, Ниш, что такое?  
\- Ничего особо, просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, что у меня была небольшая стычка с искателями, снова, надоедливые ребята.  
\- Но я могу поспорить, что Линчвуд все еще процветает под твоим сексуальным управлением, - сказал Джек, улыбаясь, что взбесило Риза.  
\- В тот день, когда я не смогу держать свое оружие, Пандора окончит свое существование.  
\- Могу поспорить, - весело рассмеялся Джек. – Ладно, Ниш, полагаю, ты хочешь рассказать мне новости о том, что я попросил тебя забрать.  
\- Забрать – новое название для «ворваться в лагерь, полный бандитов»?  
\- Ну, называй, как знаешь, оно у тебя? Нет, знаешь, повиси, мне надо в ванную по-быстрому, к тому же, оно точно у тебя, это ж ты. – Джек встал и пошел вниз по лестнице.  
\- Кто-то стареет или скучает по мне, - Ниша усмехнулась, хотя Риз предположил, что Джек этого не услышал.  
Слушая их разговор, Риз все больше бесился. Как мог Джек ревновать его, когда он флиртовал с этой ковбойшей, сидя рядом с ним. У него, блять, были проблемы, когда Август сидел рядом с Ризом, а он сам почти трахался по ЭХО-связи с этой ковбойшей. Черт его побери.  
Но Риз был выше этого, он не будет вести себя, как Джек, ведомый ревностью, хотя у него и была причина. Ну и что, что они называют друг друга кличками, что у них есть общая история и что они почти раздевают друг друга глазами в видео-чате, но Риз не будет реагировать. Он был выше этого, он…  
\- Ой, да к черту, - сказал Риз сам себе и взял ноутбук, проверив, чтобы Джек был все еще в ванной. Угрозы не могут быть жалкими.  
\- Привет, Ниша, так? – спросил он холодным, само-собой-разумеющимся голосом.  
\- Ну, привет, я не знала, что у Джека гости. Погоди, я тебя знаю… - она положила локти на стол и нагнулась к камере, чтобы изучить его. – Ты та горячая штучка, из-за которой Джек с ума сошел в клубе. Черт, из-за тебя я пропустила шикарный трах, как ты мне это возместишь, милашка? Обычно я не люблю милых и невинных, но для тебя сделаю исключение.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек вышел из ванной и был удивлен, услышав, что Риз говорит с кем-то наверху. Он говорил с Нишей? Ну, это был бы интересный разговор, как бы он ни любил Риза, он знал, что паренек не продержится против нее. У Ниши всегда был грязный рот, и Риз просто в обморок упадет от смущения, если они будут говорить лично. Почему ему нравились такие разные люди? В любом случае, надо сказать Нише, чтобы она притормозила, не то чтобы Риз будет ревновать или что-то, что было бы тупо, но это казалось правильным.  
Красавчик Джек поступает правильно, мир катится к концу.  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь, тыковка? – промурлыкал себе под нос Джек тихо, подходя к лестнице, но то, что он услышал, заставило его остановиться.  
\- Теперь послушай меня, Ниша, - это точно был голос Риза. – Держись подальше от Джека, и я не шучу. Не флиртуй с ним, не говори с ним, если это не по работе, и точно не приезжай, чтобы просто потрахаться. Если я увижу тебя рядом с ним, поверь мне, твои игрушечные пистолетики тебе не помогут.  
Какого черта, Риз угрожал Нише? Он ревновал? Ладно, может если бы Риз говорил со своими друзьями так, как Джек обычно болтал с Нишей, он бы тоже не выдержал. Но Риз обычно никогда так себя не вел, но сейчас он… дрался за него?  
\- Охохо, посмотри-ка на себя, полагаю, я тебя недооценила, ты твердый орешек. Ты мне нравишься, мальчик, уверен, что не хочешь поддать жару? Поменять старика на эту деваху? Я уверена, что смогу научить тебя много…  
Это было все, что Ниша успела сказать, прежде чем Джек быстро взбежал по лестнице и захлопнул крышку ноута прямо посреди предложения. Ему надо будет серьезно поговорить с Нишей. Никто не может приближаться к Ризу, даже, блять, словесно.  
\- Джек… послушай, прости, что вмешался в твой звонок, но… - мальчишка замер от удивления, потому что его поймали, вероятно, неправильно интерпретировав причину его злости.  
\- Заткнись, - это все, что Джек смог сказать, прежде чем он накинулся на парня, вцепившись в его губы и начал лихорадочно сдирать с него одежду.  
Если Риз думал, что Джек рассердится, то он глубоко ошибался. Джек был возбужден, его кровь горела, и он хотел получить Риза прямо тут и сейчас, почувствовать его всей кожей, овладеть им. И то, что Риз хотел его так же сильно, заставляло его чувствовать то, что он никогда не думал почувствовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Оооо, мои ревнивые кексики.  
> Ребята, не могу даже начать благодарить вас за комментарии и поддержку. То, что я написала так много глав – лишь благодаря вам! ⃛♡ ヾ(๑❛ ᴗ ❛๑ )
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Мило в целом, не так ли? Что у нас бывает после периода милоты? Да, да, все верно, затишье перед бурей)   
> И да, я считаю, что Джек чуть более разумно относится к своему здоровью.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Итак, волнуешься перед большим мероприятием?  
\- Волнуюсь? В смысле, да ладно, я просто собираюсь стоять перед толпой в тыщу человек и представлять щит, над которым я корпел часами все это время. Наверное, меня осудят за то, что я недостаточно хорош для такого, как Красавчик Джек, которого тут считают полубогом, но это ерунда. Я в порядке.   
\- Ну, я рад слышать, что с тобой все хорошо.  
\- Тим, ты не распознаешь сарказм, даже если это слово будет написано огромными светящимися буквами на черном фоне, да?  
\- Эй, не наседай на меня, я просто пытаюсь помочь.  
Риз знал, что Тимоти старается поднять ему настроение, но мысль о том, что ему придется стоять на сцене перед всеми, была просто ужасающей. Может, он слишком заморачивался по этому поводу, но он хотел для Джека лучшего. И не только это, он еще и хотел, чтобы его признали, как человека, который может быть с ним на равных. Он не хотел, чтобы все думали, что он получил свой пост главы отдела только за то, что был с Джеком.  
Риз слишком хорошо знал, как реагировали работники Гипериона, если кто-то оказывался в лучшем положении, всегда находился способ критиковать его или преуменьшить его успехи. Он был уверен, что как только закончится церемония, весь ЭХО-нет зажужжит о том, что Риз получил свой пост, отсосав у Джека – или что-то настолько же мерзкое. Вот почему для него было важно, чтобы проект щита был удачным, чтобы остановить эти глупые слухи до того, как они распространятся. Если он сможет организовать для Гипериона очередную прибыльную сделку, волноваться будет не о чем.  
На данный момент Риз был уверен в своем продукте, он не думал, что что-то может пойти не так. То, о чем он беспокоился, была его речь. Он всегда был неуклюжим, когда дело доходило до публичных выступлений, и обычно он заикался, нервно вздрагивал и, конечно, краснел, как помидор.  
И представляя все это, он не мог заснуть. Ночью он вертелся в кровати, все время думая о том, как он упадет со сцены или сделает что-то настолько же унизительное. В какой-то момент Джек даже зарычал и сказал, что задушит его подушкой, если он продолжит его будить. Это не помогло.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, я просто нервничаю с тех пор, как Джек сказал мне, что я буду на сцене во время всей церемонии. Этого я не ожидал, - застонал Риз, посмотрев на экран ЭХО-комма.  
Праздник должен был начаться всего через несколько минут, но он не хотел выходить из квартиры. Может, лучше было бы сбежать?  
\- Ну, тебе лучше привыкнуть к этому, ты же парень Красавчика Джека, так что это нормально, что ты будешь принимать участие в таких мероприятиях, - сказал Тимоти, смотря прямо в камеру с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Ты должен быть счастлив, он хочет похвастаться тобой, так что выгляди уверенно и веди себя так, будто они все ниже тебя, это должно сработать.  
Тимоти был прав, он должен был быть счастлив, и часть его была… но другая часть обосраться как боялась, и он ничего с этим не мог сделать. Когда он уже хотел ответить, он увидел входящий звонок от Джека.  
\- Ладно, Джек звонит, значит мне пора, пожелай мне удачи. Кто знает, может я смогу не задохнуться, пока говорю.  
\- Ты прекрасно справишься, Риз, я знаю! Смотри, я уже сделал фанатскую футболку, - Тимоти встал и Риз посмотрел на белую футболку, на которой было коряво написано #КомандаРиз, прямо на груди. Иногда Тимоти был просто нелепым, но в этом было его очарование.  
\- Осторожней, ты же не хочешь зафанатеть, - ответил Риз с улыбкой и помахал ему, прежде чем отключиться. Он уже и так заставил Джека ждать.  
\- Да? – сказал Риз, отвечая на звонок.  
\- Да? Это что такое? Ты думаешь, я позвонил тебе, чтобы поговорить о погоде? Тащи свою чудесную задницу сюда, мигом. Мы начинаем через две минуты, - раздраженно сказал Джек.  
\- Ну, могу я…  
\- Ответ будет НЕТ, Риззи, ты не можешь.  
\- Но я даже не…  
\- Единственное, о чем я могу говорить сейчас – это о том, чтобы твоя задница была тут. Через две минуты.  
\- Но я…  
\- Что я сказал?  
\- Н…  
\- РИЗ!  
\- Ладно, ладно, я иду, ради всего…  
\- Я рад, что мы всегда можем достигнуть компромисса, тыковка. Я никогда не мог подумать, что буду так хорош в отношениях, - сказал Джек, гордый собой, в то время как Риз, ругнувшись, закатил глаза. – И еще, теперь у тебя минута, и если ты опоздаешь, я скажу всем, что мы не можем начать, потому что ждем моего звездного парня, который, очевидно, хочет выход с фанфарами.  
Ладно, теперь Риз почти бежал по коридорам, этого он точно не хотел.

—o.o— Церемония/Кошмар Риза —o.o—

Все шло на удивление хорошо, Джек начал церемонию с длинной речи, как и обычно. Под чужим вниманием он просто расцветал, так что то, что столько людей собрались в Центре, чтобы послушать то, что он скажет, хорошо кормило его эго. Джек был прирожденным оратором, и хотя он много отклонялся от темы, он всегда остроумно шутил и знал, что сказать, чтобы удержать внимание публики. И несмотря на то, что по большей части он говорил о себе, люди продолжали его слушать, будто он был их героем, а у молодых сотрудников было восхищение на лице.  
К счастью, все, что было нужно сделать Ризу, это стоять поблизости, вместе с остальными главами отделов. Он боялся, что Джек объявит о его присутствии или сделает что-то, отчего люди обратят на него внимание, но к его удаче, он не сделал ничего такого. Может, он понял, насколько Риз боится говорить на публике, или, может, просто забыл об этом, сосредоточившись на главной теме дня – на себе. В любом случае, Риз был рад, тихо стоя и ожидая своей очереди, чтобы представить доклад о достижениях своего отдела.  
Когда Джек, наконец, закончил свою речь, он вызвал руководителей одного за другим, чтобы они зачитали доклады. Большинство из них были скучными, и Риз видел, как растет нетерпение публики. Все ждали пира и возможности подойти к Джеку, пожелать ему всего наилучшего в день рождения и пожать руку легенде. Обычно, очередь людей, которые хотели поговорить с Джеком, была довольно длинной, потому что зачастую это был единственный шанс поговорить с ним лично, если даже просто чтобы поздороваться и пожать руку.  
Конечно, Риз был последним, кто должен был произнести речь, что заставляло его нервничать только сильнее с того момента, как он проснулся. Он просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. Когда, наконец, настала его очередь, он чувствовал, как сердце застряло в горле. Он вышел на середину сцены и единственное, о чем он мог думать, было: не отключись, не отключись, не отключись.  
Прежде, чем он смог начать, Джек умудрился перехватить микрофон, и, увидев это, Риз выругался про себя. Он надеялся, что тот не будет вмешиваться.  
\- Итак, я хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, устроили особые овации Риззи, который смог не только удвоить, но и утроить наши продажи в прошлом квартале, - сказал Джек преувеличенно громко, подходя к Ризу и приобнимая его за плечи. – Как некоторые из вас знают, он – тот, кто создал то офигенное элементное улучшение пару месяцев назад, а также выпустил гравитационные гранаты. Так что примите этого невероятно сексуального мужчину за эталон, миньоны, потому что если бы большинство из вас показывало бы такой энтузиазм, мы бы плавали в бабле. Ладно, я бы плавал в бабле, но я уверен, что мы могли бы добавить пару преимуществ для вас. Кофе в кафетерии за полцены, например, или как-то так. В любоооооом случае, без дельнейших слов, представляю вам Риззи!  
Как по команде, все покорно стали хлопать, пока Джек отошел вглубь сцены, давая Ризу место. Все это время Риз боролся сам с собой, он хотел только сбежать со сцены, потому что если ожидания и не были высоки раньше, то теперь они взлетели до небес. Он знал, что Джек хотел поощрить его за работу, как и должен был поступить Исполнительный Директор, но это не меняло того, что Риз хотел умереть.  
Он боролся сам с собой, чтобы держать лицо, хотя ему даже глотать было сложно. Он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, а по Центру гуляло эхо от хлопков. Наконец, люди перестали хлопать, но он все еще не мог начать речь. Через минуту тишины, он заметил, что некоторые стали терять терпение и перешептываться друг с другом. Все это время он стоял на одном месте, парализованный страхом, его неуверенность росла в геометрической прогрессии от испытующего взгляда толпы.  
Наконец, он наткнулся взглядом на группу своих друзей, которые стояли в дальнем конце зала, на верхнем этаже. Они все махали ему и показывали поднятые пальцы. Когда Риз смог сфокусироваться, он понял, что они все надели дурацкие футболки с надписью #КомандаРиз на груди. Даже Август был в такой же, хоть и выглядел в ней нелепо.  
И после этого Риз внутренне рассмеялся над тем, какими глупыми и прекрасными были его друзья, и страх, наконец, отпустил его, оставив чувство уверенности. Джек был прав, он хорошо поработал в этом году, и он мог, черт возьми, гордиться собой. Риз еще раз посмотрел на свой доклад и начал говорить, будто так было и надо. Он хорошо подготовился и мог рассказать все без записей, он запомнил все идеально.  
Во время своей речи он не запинался, не отключился и не упал со сцены, так что да, он неплохо справился. На самом деле, Риз звучал довольно уверенно даже для себя самого, и он, черт возьми, был горд собой. Когда он, наконец, закончил, Джек быстро перехватил инициативу.  
\- Лаааааадушки, спасибо, Риззи, теперь мы можем продолжить…  
\- На самом деле, есть кое-что еще, - сказал Риз, поворачиваясь к Джеку, который только приподнял брови от удивления.  
На мгновение он отодвинул микрофон и одними губами спросил, что происходит. Риз только улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь сказать Джеку, что все хорошо. Пожав плечами, Джек сдался, хоть и продолжил смотреть скептически.  
\- Окей, сцена твоя, тыковка.  
\- Благодарю, - Риз кивнул и повернулся обратно к аудитории. – Я хотел бы использовать эту возможность, чтобы представить новый продукт, который мой отдел собирается выпустить. Я думал о возможной части рынка, на которую мы могли бы выпустить новый продукт и, как любит говорить наш Директор, сокрушить наших конкурентов и заработать тонну бабла, купаясь в их страданиях, - этим он заработал взрыв смеха. – И раз мы весьма неплохо продаем пушки, я подумал, что, возможно, рынок щитов – именно то, куда мы можем сделать неожиданный выпад. У нас уже есть все необходимое оборудование для массового производства, так почему не использовать его?  
Риз подошел к проектору и включил его, показав пару слайдов, презентующих разные широко известные на рынке щиты.  
\- Как мы все знаем, у Ансин монополия на производство щитов, но они используют одни и те же технологии снова и снова. Мы все слушали о щитах, которые ловят пули или выдают элементный взрыв, когда истощаются, тем не менее, на практике эти особые эффекты редко имеют сильное влияние на исход битвы. Так почему бы нам не выпустить на рынок продукт с той же скоростью перезарядки и статистической емкостью, но с дополнительным эффектом, который может оказать реальный урон? И с такими мыслями вот над этим я работал в последнее время.  
Риз открыл короткое видео, которое спроецировалось на большой экран. В нем было показано тестирование щита в реальных боевых условиях на Пандоре. У него было видео благодаря Тимоти, который силой заставил одного из своих подчиненных (который думал, что он Джек) залезть в бандитский лагерь и испытать щит в реальной жизни, в то время как он сам снимал видео. На нем было видно, как солдата Гипериона окружили бандиты. Прежде, чем они стали стрелять, он активировал специальный эффект щита. Вскоре после того, как они начали стрелять из всего, что у них было, даже из ракетницы, щит стал останавливать пули. Тем не менее, в противоположность тому, что обычно происходило, пули не исчезали, но застревали в поле щита. Когда он истощился, включился специальный эффект, и щит выстрелил обратно всеми пулями, посылая их в хозяев. Не стоит и говорить, что не устоял ни один бандит.  
\- И вот, что я придумал. Он подходит не только для одиночных вылазок, но и для командной работы, пока у наших союзников есть такие же щиты, они не пострадают, даже если щит истощится. Он уже готов к продаже на рынке, просто ждет одобрения нашего Исполнительного Директора.  
Риз сказал это и повернулся к Джеку, пытаясь прочитать его реакцию. Весь Центр затих, никто не осмелился заговорить до того, как Джек выскажет свое мнение. Но он просто смотрел на видео, которое показал Риз, не говоря ни слова. Тишина немилосердно растягивалась, пока Риз нервничал все больше. Может, Джеку не понравилась идея? Может, он разозлился за то, что Риз провернул этот проект за его спиной?  
Джек, наконец, обернулся к нему, но Риз не мог понять его выражение лица, оно было нечитаемо. Медленными, рассчитанными шагами, он приблизился к Ризу, который стоял, не шевелясь, прокручивая в голове разные варианты, как это может закончиться. Джек наорет на него, уволит его, убьет его? Нет, он его не тронет… так? Когда Джек, наконец, встал перед ним и поднял руку, Риз закрыл глаза, ожидая удара. И он случился, но не в том смысле, в котором он представлял.  
Джек поцеловал его. В смысле в губы. И все чертовы работники смотрели на них. И это было не просто быстрое прикосновение, нет, это был настоящий, засасывающий поцелуй в губы, и если бы не рука у него на затылке, Риз бы отступил. Но он не мог, так что просто дал ему зацеловать себя до смерти. Риз слышал шепот среди собравшихся, но не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме того, что Джек, блять, целует его перед всеми.  
Когда Джек, наконец, отстранился, он посмотрел на Риза с сияющей улыбкой, и тот понял, что он гордится им. На лице Джека было такое выражение, будто он все знал, будто ожидал, что Риз превзойдет себя, знал, что сможет это. Риз не любил драматизировать, но он буквально почувствовал, как его сердце тает, когда Джек так смотрит на него.  
С тех пор, как он был просто неумелым интерном на Гелиосе, он всегда восхищался Джеком и хотел однажды, чтобы его работу признали. Он был таким же, как и остальные рабочие пчелки, восхищенно жмущие руку этому большому человеку. Наверняка Джек не помнил его, но на каждый день рождения Риз всегда прилежно ждал в очереди, чтобы встретиться с Джеком лицом к лицу. Он боялся его, но и восхищался им, и то, что теперь он стоял перед всеми и видел одобрение на лице Джека, буквально чуть не заставило его умереть от гордости.  
Другая причина, по которой он буквально чуть не умер была в смущении с большой буквы С. Какого черта Джеку нужно было целовать его перед всеми?!  
\- Ну, господамы, у меня ведь самый охуенный парень, не так ли? – сказал Джек, положив руку Ризу на плечо, поворачивая их обоих лицом к людям.  
Джек только что назвал его словом на букву п? Он, блять, назвал его своим парнем? Риз не знал, по-идиотски ему улыбаться или трястись от страха.  
\- Вот это, - сказал Джек, указывая на видео, показывающее щит, который сделал Риз, - то, что вы можете назвать охуитительным подарком. Надеюсь, все вы, придурки, будете такими же предусмотрительными – я жду целую кучу классных подарков в этом году! Итаааааак, все вы, пожиматели рук, вставайте в очередь, потому что сбывается ваша мечта! Красавчик Джек щедро позволяет вам приблизиться к нему, так что не потратьте зря эту возможность!  
\- А что до тебя, - сказал Джек, повернувшись к Ризу, пока начала выстраиваться очередь. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой, но не сейчас, слишком много безумных фанатов, и хотя я бы хотел, чтобы ты весь вечер цеплялся за мой локоть, я знаю, что это пытка, так что можешь идти.  
\- Так ты хочешь сказать, что я натягивал этот костюм ни для чего? – поддразнил Риз.  
Как и обещал, Джек принес ему костюм, пошитый специально для праздника. Он был в основном черным, с парой серых полосок тут и там, а также с Гиперионскими желтыми акцентами. Надо было отдать Джеку должное, он выглядел горячо, хотя если б его спросили, то брюки были бы посвободней.  
\- Ни для чего? Детка, они не могли свести с тебя глаз, ты выглядишь восхитительно, но эти неудачники могут только мечтать о том, чем я владею, - сказал Джек с опасной ухмылкой на губах.  
\- Владеешь?  
\- Да, собственность Красавчика Джека, надо тебе это на заднице вытатуировать или как-то так, - он бесстыдно фыркнул, схватив Риза за зад перед всеми, заставляя его ойкнуть от удивления.  
\- Ну, за эти слова ты не получишь свой подарок, - сказал Риз, отодвигаясь.  
К черту, ему не нужно было, чтобы Джек лапал его при его подчиненных.  
\- У тебя есть что-то еще, тыковка? Черт, ты меня портишь, ты уже и так постарался, - сказал Джек, но не смог скрыть возбуждения, он любил подарки. Он был похож на собаку, которая виляет хвостом каждый раз, когда Риз баловал его, что случалось нечасто, обычно это Джек баловал Риза. – Итаааак… что это? Это включает в себя тебя в повязке на глазах и ремень?  
\- Что… что?! Во-первых, прошу, не говори такие вещи громко, когда мы на людях, а во-вторых, это вообще откуда взялось?  
\- О, котенок, есть много разных идей, откуда именно это взялось, - Джек ухмыльнулся и подвигал бровями. – В любом случае, Риззи, ты меня убиваешь, я хочу подарок! – сказал Джек, почти подпрыгивая.  
\- Ладно, ладно, вот, - Риз вынул листок бумаги из кармана и отдал ему. – С днем рождения, Джек.  
\- Риз… - сказал Джек, на мгновение застыв в молчании, пока Риз веселился, наблюдая за выражением его лица. – Очевидно, это лист белой бумаги. Не пойми меня неправильно, это очень хороший лист бумаги, но… это лист бумаги. Какого черта я должен с ним делать?  
\- Это не просто лист бумаги, ты должен нарисовать на нем дизайн.  
\- Какой дизайн? – Джек все еще не понимал.  
\- Тот, о котором ты ныл последние два месяца, - сказал Риз, улыбаясь, но Джек так и не понял, так что ему пришлось сказать. – Для татуировки, Джек.  
В этот момент лицо Джека посветлело, и Риз увидел, как начинают двигаться шестеренки в его голове, и лишь надеялся, что для него это не закончится плохо.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я, наконец, могу придумать тату для тебя?! – взволнованно спросил Джек. – О, пирожок, ты не пожалеешь, она будет спускаться прямо с…  
\- Джек, она должна быть не больше, чем этот листок.  
\- Но он слишком маленький, как ты можешь загонять мой великий разум в такие жестокие рамки, - заныл Джек, но увидев, что это не работает, он сменил тактику. – Ладно, хорошо, но она должна быть на видном месте.  
\- Хорошо, но, пожалуйста, не делай ничего глупого, как, я знаю, ты хочешь. Так что никакого текста, это должна быть картинка, - предупредил Риз.   
\- Ладно, ладно, хорошо, с этим я справлюсь.  
\- И никакой татуировки твоего лица.  
\- О, черт возьмииии, Риззи, это была моя лучшая идея, ты убиваешь все веселье, - застонал Джек, хотя Риз знал, что он издевается.  
Ему нравилось так делать, и к этому моменту Риз уже знал, как отличить шутку от безумной прихоти.  
\- Так где ты хочешь ее расположить? – спросил Риз, предпочитая заранее смириться с идеей.  
\- О, у меня есть идеальное место, - Джек обольстительно ему улыбнулся, а потом притянул его ближе, прижимая к себе, и оставил засос на обычном месте на шее. Поди догадайся, конечно, это шея.  
На краткий миг Риз забыл, что они были посреди Центра Героизма, и на них смотрели тысячи людей. Когда разум Риза прояснился немного, он понял, что большинство присутствующих либо смотрели на них, либо снимали, так что он быстро выскользнул из объятий Джека. Какого черта он забыл о людях вокруг? Его друзья теперь месяцами будут дразнить его этими фото и видео.  
\- Я ухожу, тебе надо пообщаться с твоими безумными фанатами, - пробормотал Риз и отступил на пару шагов.  
\- О, думаю, им понравилось то, что они только что увидели, - Джек ухмыльнулся ему.  
\- Я поговорю с тобой позже, - припечатал Риз, стараясь скрыть румянец на лице.  
Он только услышал, как Джек фыркнул, пробираясь через толпу. Некоторые люди с любопытством смотрели на него, в то время, как другие показывали пальцы вверх. Чертовы пальцы вверх! Ему надо было отсюда выбираться.

—o.o— Кабинет Джека —o.o—

Было сильно за полночь, когда Джек прислал ему сообщение, сказав срочно прийти в свой офис. Риз засыпал на ходу, так что он был не в восторге. Он попытался спросить Джека, зачем и может ли это подождать, но тот настоял без дальнейших объяснений. Если бы не то, что это был день рождения Джека, Риз бы никогда не согласился, но учитывая, что это был особенный день Джека, он решил сдаться.  
Джек уже повел себя достаточно благородно, отпустив Риза после главной церемонии, он очень боялся, что Джек захочет, чтобы он остался на все празднование, слушая людей, которые пытаются подлизаться к влиятельному человеку, и наблюдая за работниками, которые строят из себя полных дураков в присутствии Джека. К счастью, он решил, что может отпустить Риза после речи, так что меньшее, что тот мог сделать – потворствовать любым безумным желаниям Джека сейчас.  
Когда Риз, наконец, дошел до офиса, первое, что он заметил, была тишина. Комната была затемнена, если не считать лампу на столе Джека и двух прожекторов, направленных на две золотые статуи Джека в центре комнаты. К слову о мегаломании.  
\- Джек, ты тут? – спросил Риз, не уверенный, был ли кто-то в комнате.  
\- Иди сюда, Риззи, - сказал Джек, он сидел в своем желтом кресле, которое было повернуто в другую сторону, смотря на Элпис, поэтому Риз его и не заметил.  
Ризу не понравился серьезный тон Джека, он ожидал, что тот будет более довольным, особенно после вечера комплиментов и непрекращающегося восхищения.  
\- Джек, почему тут темно? – Риз поднялся на платформу и обошел стол, встав между ним и креслом. – Что… что-то случилось? Мы не могли просто встретиться в квартире?  
\- Нет, к сожалению, вечеринка еще продолжается, но мне пришлось ускользнуть ненадолго, потому что мне стало чертовски досадно, - громко сказал Джек.  
\- Что-то случилось на вечеринке? – спросил Риз, не уверенный, что сказать.  
Наконец, Джек повернулся в кресле, посмотрев на него, в его взгляде было что-то похожее на злость.  
\- Что-то случилось? Ага, ага, можно и так сказать, - сказал Джек, вставая, его лицо было смертельно серьезным. – Ты солгал мне, вот что случилось.  
Какого черта происходит? Почему Джек так зол на него? Он был более чем в порядке пару часов назад, так что произошло? Ужас начал медленно просачиваться в тело Риза, пока он перебирал возможные варианты того, почему Джек зол. Он узнал о папке у Риза в столе, об операции, может, о взрыве? Список был бесконечным, что заставило Риза понять, сколько вещей он скрывает от Джека.  
Он узнал, что Риз сирена? Как он узнал? Риз почувствовал, что перестал дышать, он отступил, пока не стукнулся бедром о стол. Он схватился за край руками, пытаясь успокоиться. Он почувствовал, что его колени слабеют, его сердце билось очень быстро.  
\- Джек…  
\- Ты маленький лжец, ты же знаешь? И весь вечер я не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, думая о том, как Риззи обманул меня, и чем больше я думал, тем сильнее становилась моя досада, - Джек подошел к нему и стоял теперь в считанных дюймах, тяжело дыша.  
\- И моя досада росла, и росла, и росла, пока не стала, блять, невыносимой, - пробурчал Джек и наклонился к Ризу, который закрыл глаза, ожидая, что он его задушит.  
Риз слышал, что Джек любил делать так, когда дело доходило до личного, тем не менее, вместо этого, Джек одним яростным движением руки смел все со стола. Вещи попадали на пол с громким стуком, заставляя Риза невольно вздрогнуть.  
\- Послушай, Джек, что бы это ни было, я могу объяснить… - попытался пробормотать Риз, несмотря на жуткий страх.  
\- Попробуешь объяснить что? Что ты обманул меня. Заставив поверить, что ты безобиден?! Что ты просто маленький заикающийся программист, который даже не может выдержать мой взгляд слишком долго, что ты еле справляешься с жизнью? – Джек сказал это и, схватив Риза за бедра, посадил его на стол.  
\- А потом ты занимаешься со мной грязным сексом в баре, угрожаешь Нише, не боишься пойти против меня и ты, маленькое ты дерзкое дерьмецо, снимаешь с меня маску… Но сегодня? Сегодня ты просто переплюнул все это. Ты выходишь на сцену, выглядя на миллион долларов, ведешь себя уверенно, а потом обманываешь меня? Ты закончил целый проект за моей спиной, чтобы удивить меня и тебе это действительно удалось?!  
Сказав это, Джек опасно низко наклонился к Ризу, разум которого отключился. О чем он вообще?  
\- Итак, я остался на вечеринке, пожимая руки всяким неудачникам, в то время как все, о чем я могу думать, так это о том, что ты охуенно идеален, и как, вместо того, чтобы проводить время с этими придурками, я бы лучше поимел тебя прямо тут, на этом столе, - сказал Джек и наклонился ближе к уху Риза. – Итак, как я и сказал, моя досада росла и росла, пока я не сбежал с собственного чертова дня рождения, потому что у меня яйца болят от того, что я думаю о тебе весь день. Так что ты сделаешь по этому поводу, а, Р и з з и?  
\- Оу… - Риз почувствовал облегчение, будто задул прохладный ветерок в жаркий полдень.  
Мгновение назад, он был в ужасе, в то время, как Джек просто играл с ним. Тем не менее, то, что только что произошло, заставило Риза кое-что понять – пока он не признается, он не сможет полностью наслаждаться отношениями с Джеком, потому что его секреты только копятся и едят его изнутри. Не важно, что он прочел в той глупой папке, ему надо признаться. И чем раньше он это сделает, тем лучше.  
\- Оу? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? – Джек фыркнул и лизнул его в ухо.  
Но признание может подождать, на данный момент у него были дела поважнее.  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, это твой день рождения, Джек, - сказал Риз игриво, продев пальцы в шлевки джинс Джека. То, как Джек вел себя с ним весь день, заслуживало поощрения. – Все, чтобы порадовать именинника.  
\- Вот так-то лучше. Только не переборщи, мне нравится, когда мой котенок сладкий и невинный, - промычал Джек, кусая Риза за ухо и двинув бедрами ему навстречу. – Так я получаю большее удовольствие, поглощая тебя.  
\- Но у меня тоже есть желание, - сказал Риз, отодвигаясь от Джека, прежде чем тот смог захватить его губы, что заставило того зарычать. – Мы можем сделать это без маски?  
\- Какого черта тебе это надо? – спросил Джек, сдвинув брови, на его лице было замешательство и раздражение.  
\- Мне больше нравится твое настоящее лицо, - промурлыкал Риз, и потянулся к креплениям. Джек слегка дернулся, почти незаметно, но Риз увидел, и все же, он решил попытать удачу и продолжить, так что Джек позволил ему делать то, что он хотел. – Или, может, мне просто нравится, что только я могу видеть тебя таким.  
\- Хмм, - Джек промычал, пока Риз разбирался с креплениями и снимал маску, положив ее на угол стола. – Риззи, ты маленький собственник, я л… ты для меня идеален, котенок.  
Риз хотел воспользоваться своей вновь обретенной уверенностью настолько, насколько мог, но услышав так много комплиментов, он начал краснеть. Он отвел взгляд лишь на секунду, посмотрев в сторону, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джек ухмыльнулся. Если бы Риз не знал точно, он бы подумал, что Джеку он нравится таким. Растерянным и смущенным.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ничего целое мгновение, пока, будто осознав собственное желание, не набросились друг на друга. Поцелуй был отчаянным и жестким, как им обоим и хотелось. Джек прикусил Риза за нижнюю губу, сжимая ладонями его бедра, заставляя Риза громко застонать в поцелуй.  
Воспользовавшись возможностью, Джек скользнул языком в его рот, наслаждаясь его вкусом и заставляя их языки бороться за превосходство. В этот момент Риз полностью забыл о смущении, его пальцы лихорадочно путешествовали по груди Джека, ища возможности дотронуться до голой кожи. Раздраженный слоями одежды, которые стояли между ними, он с силой сдернул с Джека куртку и кинул ее на пол.  
Джек тоже не отставал, расстегнув на Ризе жилет и стянув его вместе с пиджаком. Все еще яростно целуясь, они оба начали расстегивать друг другу рубашки, Джек справился первый, но Риз быстро последовал за ним, и как только ткани между ними не осталось, они прижались друг к другу голой кожей.  
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, они оба тяжело дышали, а их губы распухли от поцелуев. Риз громко выдохнул, когда пальцы Джека нашли его соски и начал играть с ними, пока он вылизывал его горло от основания до подбородка, заставляя Риза отклонить голову назад и громко застонать. Они снова поцеловались, руками исследуя тела друг друга. Риз начал задыхаться от поцелуя, его кровь кипела от желания.  
Он почувствовал, как Джек улыбается, когда пальцами провел по слегка седеющим волосам, другой рукой прослеживая линию шрама на его лице. Потом он переместил руки на его плечи, ладонями надавив Джеку на спину, заставляя его придвинуться ближе, чтобы лучше почувствовать его. Их покрытые тканью члены скользнули друг по другу, заставляя замычать от удовольствия. Джек сильнее двинул бедрами в ответ, и оба застонали.  
Неудовлетворенный этим, Джек резко расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и стянул их, а потом сосредоточился на Ризе, помогая ему тоже избавиться от последней детали одежды, которая не давала ему почувствовать его целиком. Он расстегнул пуговицу, потом молнию, а потом резко дернул брюки вниз вместе с бельем. Одной рукой он поддержал Риза под поясницу, чтобы помочь полностью избавиться от одежды.  
Джек резко стянул его брюки с одной ноги, но остановился, не желая ждать дольше, когда его голод многократно возрос. Он быстро достал откуда-то из стола смазку, пока Риз, наконец, полностью избавился от брюк. Когда он закончил, Джек заставил его лечь спиной на стол, возвышаясь над Ризом, смотря на него, как хищник на добычу.  
Риз повернул голову в сторону, не выдержав такого взгляда, задыхаясь, его голова кружилась. Джек наклонился к нему и укусил его за шею, заставив тихо выругаться и застонать, подстегивая его возбуждение. Риз не слишком соображал, пока руки Джека блуждали по его телу. Когда он взял в руку его член и начал его готовить, Риз громко застонал, зажмурившись.  
Когда Джек добавил еще палец, чтобы растянуть Риза, тот посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, неосознанно раздвигая ноги сильнее, давая к себе лучший доступ. Он видел, как разноцветные глаза Джека темнеют от страсти, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда Джек нашел центр удовольствия внутри него, заставляя его выгнуться на столе, схватившись руками за края, поднимая ноги и сжимая бедрами Джека за бока.  
Риз вскрикнул, когда Джек вынул пальцы и заменил их своим членом, входя в него без предупреждения. Руки Джека уверенно держали его, как и обычно. Пойманный взглядом, Риз вытянул руки и запустил пальцы в волосы Джека, наклоняя его для поцелуя. Притяжение, которое они чувствовали, было почти физически болезненным.  
Джек заставил Риза сильнее развести ноги и обвить ими его талию. Риз сделал, как он хотел. В ответ Джек обнял его и неожиданным движением поднял со стола, заставляя вскрикнуть от удивления. Стиснув ноги даже сильнее, Риз почувствовал, что Джек вбивается в него глубже, чем когда-либо.  
Джек сделал шаг к огромному окну с видом на Элпис и Риз ударился спиной об оконную панель, но в этот момент он не почувствовал боли, только хотел оказаться как можно теснее прижатым к Джеку. И когда тот снова двинулся, войдя под нужным углом, Риз громко застонал от удовольствия, впиваясь ногтями Джеку в спину до крови. Стоны становились все громче и отчаянней, его бедра двигались вверх и вниз, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что Джек прижимал его к стеклу.  
Джек начал двигаться даже быстрее, длинными и размеренными толчками, вырывая из Риза стоны. Вскоре он еще крепче прижал его к себе, наклоняясь и кусая Риза в шею, заставляя его кончить с чем-то средним между криком и стоном. Воздух вокруг них звенел и был наполнен тяжелым дыханием, сопровождавшим их общий оргазм.  
Наконец, ноги Джека подогнулись, и они оба сползли на пол, все еще не имея возможности расцепиться, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Риз уткнулся Джеку носом в шею, вдыхая его запах. Он был счастлив, никогда еще в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким наполненным. Так они сидели некоторое время, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова.  
Наконец, Джек слегка отстранился и посмотрел на Риза таким взглядом, будто был готов проглотить его целиком. Он еще никогда не видел на лице Джека такого выражения, оно было серьезным и… искренним.  
\- Риз… Я…  
И прежде, чем Джек смог продолжить, включилась громкая сирена, заставляя их обоих напрячься.  
\- Джек, что это?  
Джек посмотрел на него, спокойствия как не было, его заменило волнение.  
\- Станция атакована.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я знаю, что заканчивать так главу – подлый ход, но это было нужно. Я почти вижу, как вы все осуждающе смотрите на меня. (*￣∀￣)
> 
> Примечание переводчика.   
> Вообще-то если задуматься в этом фике Риз занимается нифига не программированием. Почему он глава отдела программирования? То чем он занимается – инженерные разработки, не ПО же к ракетам он пишет, а именно конструирует… Мне кажется кто-то перепутал отделы… Но кто будет перечить Джеку, а? Джек сказал – программирование, значит будет программирование… Хотя разработка ПО, вирусов, способов хакерских атак и цифровой шпионаж мне кажется подошли бы Ризу больше, каноничней.   
> И еще я не понимаю, почему Риз в таком шоке от публичного поцелуя. Они вроде не особо скрывались? Детка, да про вас на Гелиосе по-любому уже фики пишут и возможно даже косплейное порно подпольно снимают, а ты все краснеешь от поцелуйчиков! И, да мы наконец-то получили секс не с бревном, йес! И я не осуждаю автор, а всегда заканчиваю главы каким-нибудь пиздецом, йоу!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Простите, что так долго, ребята! Я заболела, а потом уезжала за границу, так что у меня не было времени писать, но вот я тут, наконец.  
> Музыка, которая вдохновила меня на эту главу: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4FLi1DFYSc

После того, как включилась сирена, Риз и Джек начали лихорадочно натягивать одежду, в то время, как Джек делал звонки один за другим, выкрикивая приказы и, в общем, крича на всех. Риз не знал, что происходит, Джек только упомянул, что их атаковали, и из обрывков разговоров, которые ему удалось услышать, Риз понял, что защитный экран Гелиоса отключился, позволив вражеским кораблям проникнуть на станцию незамеченными.  
Ризу пришлось признать, что время для атаки было подобрано идеально, учитывая, что все собрались на вечеринку в Центре Героизма. Наверное, лишь пара солдат охраняли нижние этажи станции, и большинство из них надеялись на систему безопасности, которую либо взломали, хотя это было маловероятно, учитывая, насколько она была продвинутая, либо кто-то отключил ее изнутри.  
Но оставался главный вопрос – у кого хватило наглости атаковать Гелиос с Джеком во главе? У Гипериона была самая большая армия в галактике, так что те, кто атаковали их, были либо безумны, либо у них был разработан хороший план, и обе эти мысли беспокоили Риза.  
\- Парниша, нам надо увести тебя отсюда, срочно! – закричал Джек, что, наконец, вывело Риза из ступора.  
Они оба оделись, и Джек, наконец, перестал орать на всех и раздавать приказы по ЭХО-комму. На мгновение Риз позавидовал Джеку, который был одет, как обычно, если не учитывать дополнительную кобуру, которую он повесил на бедра и еще одну – на спину. Он стал похож на Исполнительного Директора, которого все знали и боялись, на его лице было пугающее выражение, Риз почти чувствовал, как от него распространяется злость. Джек жаждал крови.  
\- Какого черта тут происходит, Джек?! – спросил Риз, пока его с силой тянули за локоть по направлению к лифтам.  
\- Кому-то хватило наглости атаковать МОЮ станцию! – прорычал Джек, зверея все сильнее, в то время, как его взгляд был холодным и напряженным. – Они думают, что могут, блять, протанцевать сюда без приглашения, ну, давай покажем им, как мы обращаемся с непрошенными гостями.  
После этих слов он вынул из кобуры на спине дробовик и передернул затвор, проверяя, заряжен ли он. Риз громко сглотнул, было похоже, что пушку недавно использовали.  
\- Но как они проникли на Гелиос незамеченными? – Риз начинал психовать, но ему все еще было любопытно.  
Они вошли в лифт, Джек набрал код безопасности на панели. На мгновение Ризу показалось, что он его даже не услышал, он так крепко сжимал пушку, что Риз увидел, как белеют костяшки его пальцев. Потом лифт начал двигаться, и Джек, кажется, немного пришел в себя. Он повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Нас атакует корпорация Атлас, никогда не думал, что у них яиц хватит на такое. Чертовы трусы, я их на кусочки распилю, когда покончу с ними! – прорычал Джек, хотя Риз видел, каких усилий ему стоит контролировать себя в его присутствии. Он стиснул зубы и глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – У нас была программа интернатуры, знал, что это идиотская идея. Оказалось, один из интернов был хорошо подготовленным шпионом, который смог проникнуть в нашу систему. Кстати, он уже мертв.  
Черт, неужели это тот интерн, который пытался переманить Риза? Он почувствовал, как внутренности скручивает в комок. Если бы он сказал об этом Джеку, мог бы он предотвратить все? Наверное, он бы убил интерна или просто закончил всю программу интернатуры, но всего этого беспорядка можно было бы избежать, если бы Риз был честен. Но кто мог знать, что Атласу хватит на такое смелости? У них с Гиперионом было соглашение о сотрудничестве… Наверняка, они планировали это месяцами, и увидев талант Риза, они хотели перетянуть его на свою сторону, пока не поздно. Это имел в виду тот интерн, говоря, что у них нет времени?  
\- Теперь послушай, Риз, - сказал Джек, положив руки ему на плечи и заставляя Риза посмотреть прямо на него. Впервые Риз видел его таким серьезным, и это заставило его еще больше испугаться. – Я приказал двум солдатам отвести тебя в безопасную комнату, все твои коллеги уже там. Враг еще только на нижних уровнях Гелиоса, так что не беспокойся, что они до вас доберутся, но просто на всякий случай, я хочу, чтобы ты взял вот это, - сказал Джек и отпустил Риза, отстегивая одну кобуру и протягивая золотой револьвер ему.  
\- Джек, это же твой… - попытался запротестовать Риз, но его быстро прервали.  
\- Мой счастливый револьвер, да, вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты взял его. Мне не нужна удача, чтобы завалить этих засранцев, я убил кучу швали за всю мою жизнь, еще дюжина не изменит ничего. Но я хочу, чтобы ты обещал мне, что ты пойдешь в безопасную комнату так быстро, как можешь, и напишешь мне, когда доберешься туда, понял? – сказав это, он застегнул пустую кобуру на талии Риза.  
Понял? Джек, что, шутит? Риз был максимально далеко от понимания чего-либо. Он взял револьвер, хотя и не был уверен, что сможет использовать его, если столкнется с врагом. Что он не понимал, так это, как Джеку удавалось в такое время подумать о таких вещах, когда станцию атаковали. Он должен отправить ему сообщение? Еб твою мать, он шутит? В его голове роились вопросы, и Риз не знал, с чего начать. Они уже почти доехали, так что времени осталось мало.  
\- Джек, со мной все будет хорошо, не беспокойся обо мне, у тебя есть более важные вещи, которыми стоит сейчас заняться, - сказал Риз, держа револьвер.  
\- Нет! Ты… - Джек потер лицо, в его взгляде и позе чувствовались злость и разочарование. – Я не смогу сосредоточиться и выложиться по полной, если буду думать, в безопасности ты или нет. Мы убьем этих ублюдков, всех до одного, но если я узнаю, что что-то случилось с тобой, то… - казалось, Джек пытается найти нужные слова, его полные беспокойства глаза выдавали его. – Тогда я предпочту проводить тебя и убедиться, что ты в безопасности, даже если это будет значить, что вся чертова станция упадет.  
Риз от удивления широко раскрыл глаза, он хотел что-то сказать, но понял, что его собственный голос подводит его. Посреди всего этого, он только что услышал одно из самых душераздирающих признаний, которое никогда не ожидал услышать от Джека. Он сказал, что между ним и Гелиосом, он выберет Риза, а тот знал, что станция для него значит все. Он отдал половину жизни, чтобы сделать из Гелиоса то, чем он являлся сейчас – самой продвинутой станцией, символом Гипериона. Он был для Джека всем, и все же…  
Риз кинулся к Джеку, одной рукой обняв его за шею, в то время, как второй он все еще крепко держал револьвер.  
\- Я буду осторожен и напишу тебе, обещаю, - пробормотал Риз ему в плечо, услышав, как открываются двери лифта. – И прошу, не рискуй напрасно.  
Джек слегка усмехнулся и погладил Риза по затылку.  
\- Не беспокойся, парниша, я же герой этой истории, а герои никогда не умирают.  
Они отстранились друг от друга, и Риз увидел двух солдат, которые уже ждали его, одним из них был Август, уже в гиперионской броне. Он кивнул ему и еще раз обнял Джека. Они отошли друг от друга, и Джек быстрыми шагами пошел в противоположном направлении, вероятно, собираясь в Центр. Прежде, чем он окончательно исчез в конце коридора, Риз прокричал ему:  
\- Джек! – он быстро обернулся. – Заставь этих идиотов заплатить. Никто не может наебать Гиперион!  
Джек ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал ему дробовиком.  
\- Заметано, детка!  
Когда он скрылся из виду, Риз поторопился на верхние этажи Гелиоса, где была безопасная комната, сунув револьвер в кобуру. Риз знал о ее существовании, но никогда там не был. Они прошли через западную часть базы, где были вагончики, которые использовали рабочие. Риз посмотрел налево, на Августа, который не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как они встретились.  
\- Так каковы наши шансы? – спросил Риз, когда они вошли в лифт.  
\- Если честно, их больше, - мрачно ответил Август.  
\- Что?! Это значит, они могут захватить станцию?! Но…  
\- Спокойней, я не сказал, что мы проигрываем.  
\- Ну, прости, что пришел к этому очевидному заключению, - сказал Риз в панике, что если что-то случится с Джеком?  
Он был живой легендой, казался несокрушимым, но Риз, больше, чем кто-либо другой, знал, что он был человеком, как и все.  
\- Причина, по которой их силы превосходят наши в том, что семьдесят процентов наших военных сил находятся на Пандоре, но у нас есть специальная процедура в случае атаки на базу. Наши солдаты уже летят сюда на специальных шаттлах, они прибудут через пятнадцать минут, и мы их завалим, как детей, - объяснил Август, пока они ехали на лифте.  
\- Ну, много чего может пойти не так за это время, - ответил Риз, его очень нервировала мысль, что исход битвы зависит от солдат, которых еще даже не было тут.  
\- Тебе не надо волноваться, ты в любом случае будешь сидеть со всеми в безопасной комнате, пока мы разбираемся с этим, - сказал Август, желая его подбодрить, но добившись противоположного эффекта.  
\- Ты думаешь, я могу расслабиться, когда знаю, что люди рискуют там жизнями, что ты там сражаешься…  
\- Что Джек там сражается, - добавил Август с улыбкой, пока они отдалялись от лифта.  
Он мог улыбаться, но Риз видел, как он напряжен, хоть он и старался этого не показывать.  
\- Я серьезно, прошу, не делай ничего глупого. Не ввязывайся в это, если сможешь, - сказал Риз обеспокоенно, когда они подошли к безопасной комнаты.  
Другой солдат ввел нужный код на панели, чтобы впустить Риза.  
\- О, и как ты себе это представляешь? У меня высший ранг, мне надо пойти туда и пристрелить пару человек, - Август положил руку ему на плечо. – Но не бойся, мальчик-робот, я прошел через много дерьма на Пандоре, если и есть то, что я делаю хорошо, так это бухаю и стреляю в людей, не самый лучший набор умений, но я не буду жаловаться.  
\- Ладно, просто будь осторожен, - сказал Риз и обнял Августа, который явно не привык к такому выказыванию расположения.  
\- Как бы я не ценил твой порыв, я не хочу выжить в битве, чтобы в конце меня убил Джек, - Август усмехнулся, и они махнули друг другу на прощание, когда Риз вошел в комнату и отправил Джеку сообщение.  
Внутри было много людей, почти все, кто были в Центре Героизма. На самом деле, комната была почти такого же размера, довольно большой, с парой отдельных закутков, которые были туалетами, и чем-то похожим на столовую. Если подумать, они могли бы оставаться тут несколько дней, если было бы нужно. К счастью, все должно было закончиться через пару часов.  
Риз попытался найти своих друзей, в животе свернулось неприятное чувство. Он боялся, боялся за людей, которые рисковали жизнью ради них всех. Еще он чувствовал вину, думая о том, что всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы он признался Джеку. По крайней мере, он бы мог тщательней проверить того интерна. Ему надо было понять, что что-то не так, раз интерн выдал ему такую секретную информацию.  
\- Эй, Риз! Мы тут!  
Риз повернулся в направлении голоса и заметил Вона и Иветту, он поспешил к ним сквозь толпу. Как только он подошел к ним, Вон кинулся к нему, так сильно обнимая, что он еле смог дышать.  
\- Видишь, я говорила тебе, Джек не даст его в обиду, - сказала Иветта, но было видно, что она испытывает облегчение.  
\- Я так волновался, бро! Я искал тебя везде, пока солдаты не приказали нам идти сюда. Я надеялся найти тебя тут, но когда не смог, я подумал, что что-то случилось.  
\- Вон… не… дышать…  
\- О, да, прости, бро, - он быстро отпустил Риза и отстранился. – Иногда я забываю, каким сильным я стал, поставив тот велотренажер к себе в офис. В любом случае, ты знаешь, что происходит? Ребята из ОРВ пытаются подключить главный монитор к камерам наблюдения, чтобы мы могли посмотреть, но они пока работают.  
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея… хотя мне и интересно, как там что, - сказал Риз, обеспокоенный тем, что увидит битву, но не зная, что будет хуже. – Мы ждем подкрепления с Пандоры, как только они прибудут, мы победим.  
\- Так значит, сейчас мы проигрываем?! – паникующий голос раздался сбоку, Риз повернулся и увидел группу людей, собравшихся вокруг него, ожидающих, что он скажет.  
Точно, после вечеринки он больше не был неизвестным, люди узнавали его, и теперь все смотрели на него, будто он был авторитетом, будто он мог сказать, что им делать. Сейчас было важно не начать панику, наверное, он слишком много сказал.  
\- Никто не проигрывает. Я просто говорю, что к нам прибудет большое подкрепление через пару минут, и мы сразу победим.  
\- А если они не придут! – еще один голос, полный паники, прокричал из конца комнаты.  
\- Придут, - уверенно сказал Риз, молясь, чтобы он в этом не ошибся.  
Люди, кажется, успокоились, но в комнате все еще витала тяжелая атмосфера. То, что они работали в корпорации, производящей пушки, не значило, что они все умели ими пользоваться. Они были обычными работниками, которые и не представляли, как выглядит настоящая битва. В безопасности на станции, далеко от ужасов Пандоры и других планет, которым они продавали свою продукцию, они были просто кучкой испуганных, беззащитных людей.  
\- У нас есть картинка! – прокричал кто-то слева, и Риз узнал его.  
Это был один из работников Технологического отдела. Вероятно, они смогли подсоединить большой монитор, расположенный над дверью в комнату, к камерам наблюдения, что позволило им увидеть, что происходит. В одно мгновение, все в комнате застыли, все смотрели на экран.  
То, что они увидели, заставило их замолчать. Парни из ОРВ переключали камеры с одной на другую, начиная с доков, куда прилетели корабли Атласа. Дорожка из крови и тел буквально поднималась с нижних уровней Гелиоса. Мертвые солдаты лежали повсюду, пули валялись на полу, некоторые камеры показывали только снег или белый экран, вероятно, их повредили.  
Риз почувствовал, как его тело застывает от холодного ужаса, ему было сложно дышать, смотря на то, что показывали камеры. Видео было еще ужасней потому, что на солдатах в основном была желтая гиперионская броня. Все в страхе наблюдали, когда картинка на экране менялась, показывая видео с верхних этажей, все время – одна и та же ужасная картина.  
Наконец, камеры показали Центр Героизма, где сосредоточились оставшиеся солдаты. Ребята из ОРВ оставили это изображение, потому что так они могли увидеть, что происходит. Джек стоял впереди, с пушками в руках, вокруг него было около пятидесяти солдат Гипериона, все, кто остались. Увидев это, Риз почувствовал, что у него слабеют колени. Хотя Джек ухмылялся, и его лицо, как обычно, было лицом безумца с кровью, размазанной по маске, это не меняло того, что армия Атласа превосходила их числом в два раза.  
Они не могли ничего слышать, камера показывала только видео, но это и так взволновало всех в комнате. Риз старался оставаться спокойным, насколько мог, но по правде, он хотел быть частью толпы, кричать, стонать и плакать, но сейчас на него смотрело с ожиданием много глаз, ему надо было думать, прежде чем что-то сделать.  
Ему надо было быть там, помогать, чем он бы смог. Он же сирена, сирены ведь созданы для битвы, так? Их единственным предназначением было быть эффективными боевыми машинами, а он трусливо прятался здесь со всеми… Но что он может сделать против сотни солдат? Он смог убить одного человека своими силами, скорей всего, его быстрее убьет, чем он поможет кому-нибудь… если бы он только умел контролировать свои силы…  
\- Риз, смотри, там Август! – закричала Иветта. Показывая на солдата, лежащего у сцены. – Он..?  
\- Нет, - нет, он не может быть мертв, да, он лежал на полу, но Риз видел, что он дышит.  
Он держался за правое плечо, вероятно, туда попала пуля. Все шло плохо, если ничего не поменяется, он потеряет их обоих, он не может потерять Августа, и он ни при каких условиях не может дать атласовской швали убить Джека.  
Сейчас Джек говорил с лидером корпорации Атлас, это была пугающая женщина с белыми волосами, ее грудь и левую руку покрывали синие метки. Риз узнал ее, это была Комендант Стилл, о ней ходили слухи, что она была сиреной, но никто и никогда не видел, чтобы она использовала свои силы. Она была одним из самых охраняемых секретов Атласа. Риз хотел бы слышать их разговор, потому что он не понимал, что происходит. Все оставшиеся солдаты держали оружие наготове, но было понятно, что без подкрепления Джек проиграет.  
Риз присмотрелся к Джеку и увидел, что он постоянно смотрит на ЭХО-комм, вероятно, стараясь продержаться, пока не прибудут корабли с Пандоры. Неожиданно, Джек напрягся, выражение его лица стало мрачным, хотя большинство этого и не заметило. Что-то было не так, и Риз знал это, что, если что-то произошло с кораблями на Пандоре?  
Риз не мог больше терпеть, ему надо было знать, ему надо было выяснить, что происходит на Пандоре. Как ответ на его молитвы, его ЭХО-комм просигналил о входящем сообщении, он быстро открыл его и увидел, что оно от Тимоти. Конечно, как он мог забыть! Тимоти точно знает, что происходит на Пандоре и как далеко подкрепление.  
«Риз, я пишу по приказу Джека. Убирайся из безопасной комнаты через заднюю дверь, код 37098. Иди к аварийным шаттлам и лети на Пандору. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебя забрали… Подкрепления не будет.»  
Риз почувствовал комок в горле, его затошнило. Какого черта он имел в виду, говоря, что подкрепления не будет, и что он пишет по приказу Джека. Он, что, подумал о плане побега для Риза, если не сможет отбить базу? Он ожидал, что Риз сбежит, оставив всех, оставив его?  
«Что значит, подкрепления не будет?» - нервно напечатал Риз, уходя в конец комнаты.  
Он быстро сказал Иветте и Вону не беспокоиться, он не хотел, чтобы они пошли за ним, если он узнает что-то ужасное. Последнее, что ему было нужно – чтобы они паниковали.  
«Атлас заключил союз с Бандитами, они атаковали наши базы… Нет времени объяснять… УБИРАЙСЯ ОТТУДА. Мне пора. Жду тебя. Мне жаль…»  
Он облажался, это была его, блять, вина, что все так вышло. Ему надо было сказать Джеку, но теперь… Он посмотрел на изображение с камер, там возобновилась битва. Джек активировал щит, который был приколот к его куртке, это был лучший щит на свете, так что он должен был выстоять какое-то время, но не вечно. Солдаты открыли огонь, пули мелькали тут и там.  
Проблема была в том, что солдаты Гипериона продолжали умирать, когда Атлас продолжал стоять. У них были щиты, о которых Риз не слышал? Какого черта пули их не задевали?  
\- Коммандер… Она сирена! – прокричал кто-то из людей, и только тогда Риз заметил, что метки на ее руке светятся, как тогда, когда он взорвал тестовую площадку. Теперь, когда он присмотрелся, он увидел голубой ореол вокруг солдат Атласа. Так вот в чем была ее особая способность…  
Она использовала свои силы, чтобы спасать жизни, а что делал Риз? Он прятался тут, когда должен был помогать Джеку. И что, если он умрет, он не сможет жить, если не сделает этого. Он должен помочь им, хотя бы попытаться. Его руки тряслись, ему было страшно, и он не знал, сможет ли вообще использовать силы. Но он должен был попробовать. Просто должен был.  
\- Щит Джека отключился!  
Риз посмотрел на монитор и увидел, что Джек тяжело дышит, у него закончились пули, и теперь его щит отключился. Он стоял посреди комнаты, такой же уверенный, как всегда, хоть и смотрел в лицо смерти. Каждый солдат Атласа направил на него оружие, в живых осталась лишь пара солдат Гипериона.  
Волнение в комнате нарастало, люди начали кричать, злые и отчаянные голоса наполнили комнату. Они все знали, что если Джек умрет, это будет конец, никто их не спасет. Корпорация Атлас одержит верх, завалив их пулями. Это был конец, и все это знали. Люди начали плакать, некоторым стало плохо, смотря на количество тел на полу, другие молились о помощи, чтобы кто-то спас их.  
Риз побежал к двери и ввел код, к счастью, все смотрели на экран. Прежде, чем уйти, он быстро отправил код Вону и Иветте, надеясь, что они прочитают его сообщение вовремя и смогут спастись. Может, даже спасут пару жизней.  
Пока Риз бежал по коридорам, он мог думать только о Джеке, о том, как ему так и не представилось шанса сказать ему все так, как он должен был. Он всегда был чертовым трусом, а теперь он платит за это. Все эти жизни тяжестью легли ему на плечи, по крайней мере, он может пожертвовать своей, стараясь помочь. Джек столько для него сделал, даже в такое время, думая о безопасности Риза, отчего его сердце сжималось.  
Он не может дать Джеку умереть, точно не может. И пока он прокручивал эту мысль в голове снова и снова, а разум показывал ему картину, как Джек, беззащитный, стоял перед армией предателей, он почувствовал искру силы, рождающуюся в его теле. Пока он бежал, он почувствовал, как она растет, пока она не заполнила все его тело. Он почувствовал, как по венам побежало электричество, чистая сила прошла сквозь него.  
Прежде, чем он понял, он уже не бежал. Фазовый скачок переносил его, добавляя скорости движениям. Его метки стали ярко светиться, спустившись вниз до самых кончиков пальцев, глаза стали черно-голубыми, вокруг него образовалось гравитационное поле, вызванное его силой. Все это время он мог думать только об одном – он точно должен спасти Джека и отомстить за тех солдат. Он только надеялся не опоздать.

—o.o— Центр Героизма —o.o—

\- Сдавайся, Джек, тебе не победить, - сказала коммандер с сильным акцентом, на ее лице играла презрительная усмешка.  
\- Ничерта подобного! Если ты не знаешь, герои не умирают! – проорал Джек.  
\- Если ты надеешься на твои силы на Пандоре, то мне жаль тебе говорить, но они не придут. Я ненавижу быть гонцом с плохими новостями, но это твой конец.  
\- Ты… жалкое подобие командира. Так что, раз ты не смогла занять свое место в корпоративном мире, ты решила украсть чью-то работу? – прокричал Джек, кинув пушку на пол, его руки сжались в кулаки.  
\- Это жестокий мир, Джек, убей или будешь убитым, - коммандер засмеялась.  
\- Такие дряни, как ты, делают этот мир таким. Ты просто бандит! Ты не лучше швали с Пандоры, о, да, они же теперь твои бизнес-партнеры, как я слышал, - прошипел Джек, он не мог поверить, что дал такой мрази победить. – Так скажи мне, что ты используешь для очистки своих пушек, чистое масло или, может, кровь невинных, как любят делать на этой зараженной паразитами планете?  
Какого черта это произошло… Как раз когда он, наконец, оказался на вершине, когда все шло так хорошо. Гиперион стал корпорацией номер один, у него была сила, слава… и Риз. Почему мир был так устроен, что когда он старается сделать его лучше, он теряет тех, кого он любит. И когда он сосредоточился на корпорации, ее тоже забирают от него. Почему всегда так…  
Джек хорошо знал, что это конец, он знал это, как только получил сообщение от Тима, но он не остановился, потому что не хотел сдаваться без боя, и потому что хотел, чтобы у Риза было время сбежать. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчик умер, его убивала мысль, что он больше не будет рядом, чтобы защитить его, хоть он и обещал, но он, хотя бы, будет жив, и только эта мысль утешала Джека сейчас. Риззи заслуживает лучшего…  
Он надеялся, что они смогут управлять Гиперионом вместе, мальчишка доказал, что был куда лучше, чем Джек о нем сначала думал. Во время вечеринки, когда он увидел, как Риззи говорит со сцены, а потом когда он удивил его щитом, он понял, что хочет, чтобы тот был рядом. Риз был идеален, и он был единственным, кому Джек мог бы доверить свою корпорацию.  
Джек был очень зол. Какие-то чертовы трусы отнимали у него работу всей его жизни, трусы, чьим единственным шансом на успех было присвоить чужие достижения. Он проиграет грязи, с которой боролся всю свою жизнь… Но больше всего он злился на то, что у них было так мало времени…  
\- Как я вижу, ты не слишком хорошо принял вести о своей неминуемой судьбе. Я полагаю, это тяжело, быть легендой, а потом умереть, как всякий смертный.  
\- Я легенда, потому что я построил это все из мусора, все, чем я владею, я получил благодаря МОЕЙ работе. Так что, да, я ЧЕРТОВ герой, и я ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ, блять, умирать! – закричал Джек, не сдерживая ярость, он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так. – Я не умру! Не от рук грязных бандитов!  
Не так… Не когда он, наконец, получил все.  
\- Центр Героизма… - протянула женщина с белыми волосами, осматривая комнату в театральной манере.- Кажется, это подходящее место для смерти Героя, ты не думаешь? – она засмеялась, подняв руку, чтобы скомандовать. – Мальчики, огонь!  
Джек упал на колени и закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда придет боль. Но он ничего не почувствовал, такой была смерть? Она была такой быстрой, что он ничего не почувствовал? Он был уже мертв?  
Он открыл глаза, и к своему удивлению понял, что вокруг него образовалась какая-то сфера, которая не дала пулям достать его. Щит уже восстановился? Нет, это было невозможно. Так что произошло? Он заметил, что Комендант Стилл показывала на балкон в правом углу комнаты. Он проследил за ее рукой и увидел, что кто-то стоит на балконе… это был, это был Риз? Он стоял далеко, так что Джек мог увидеть только его профиль, но когда он увидел металлическую руку, он понял, что не ошибся.  
Какого, какого черта он там делает? Он, блять, велел ему бежать, это было единственное, что примиряло его с судьбой, то, что он смог его спасти. Что впервые в жизни ему удалось защитить человека, о котором он заботился. Джек хотел закричать, чтобы он убирался к чертям, когда Комендант прервала его.  
\- Осторожней! – закричала она. – Это сирена!  
Что? Где? Джек огляделся, но не увидел никого, хотя щит вокруг него был похож на дело рук сирены. Но какая сирена может помочь ему? Энджел? Нет, она мертва. Так кто? Он посмотрел на коммандера еще раз и увидел, что она указывает на Риза. Нет, это невозможно. Риз был мужчиной, он не может быть сиреной. Джек бы знал…  
\- Стреляйте в него, придурки! – прокричала она.  
\- РИЗ! Убирайся к чертям оттуда! – проорал Джек, он не мог увидеть, как Риз умрет. Мальчишка не мог умереть, просто не мог.  
Джек вскочил на ноги, ища поблизости пушку, чтобы предотвратить то, что сейчас произойдет, чтобы переманить внимание на себя, но щит не дал ему никуда двинуться. Он не мог пройти сквозь него, так что он с ужасом смотрел на то, как солдаты направляют на мальчишку пушки. Будто он видел все в замедленном действии, солдаты начали стрелять.  
А потом… а потом Риз создал вокруг себя щит. Он создал чертов щит, и теперь Джек увидел метки, глаза, все признаки сирены. Он просто уставился на то, что произошло, он не мог проронить ни слова, в голове было пусто, когда Риз поднял левую руку, теперь покрытую синими метками, и взял под контроль вражеские турели, направив их на солдат Атласа.  
Коммандер пыталась противостоять этому своим щитом, но Риз… Риз был куда сильнее ее. Он телепортировался с балкона и прошел сквозь отряд, раня солдат противника. Потом он обернулся, и его лицо было злым, не похожим на Риза. Он отпустил турели и снова поднял руку, создавая энергетические шары внутри отрядов, которые заставили все, что лежало рядом, полететь в их направлении.  
Неожиданно все встало на свои места – Васкез, то, что Риз перенес смертельную процедуру по установке ЭХО-глаза, взрыв в ОРВ. Все это время… все это чертово время…  
Коммандер увидела, что она проигрывает, что вся ее армия уничтожена, так что она побежала, а Риз последовал за ней. Перед тем, как уйти, он обернулся на мгновение, и их глаза встретились. Джек не представлял, как он сейчас выглядит, он даже не знал, что думать.  
Прежде чем он что-то понял, Риз выбежал из комнаты, в то время, как Джек продолжал стоять на коленях на сцене, груды тел лежали на полу Центра. Он потер лицо руками, его трясло от того, что он понял, что Риз был сиреной. Он собственноручно убил всю армию. Джек чувствовал столько всего одновременно – злость, облегчение, непонимание, шок, любопытство, но самым горьким было предательство.  
\- Какого черта, парниша…

—o.o— Аварийные шаттлы —o.o—

\- Не двигайся! – закричал Риз, когда он смог догнать коммандера у аварийных шаттлов.  
Она точно хорошо ориентировалась на Гелиосе и планировала быстро сбежать. Только через его труп. Ее было сложно догнать, потому что она тоже использовала фазовый скачок.  
\- Ты не сможешь убить меня, мальчик, ты может и сильнее меня, но ты знаешь, что мы оба выдохлись. Твои силы истощились, как и мои, - она обернулась к нему, но отступала к шаттлам. – К тому же, твои трюки на мне не сработают, я все их хорошо знаю.  
\- Вот почему у меня есть это, - сказал Риз, и прежде чем она успела среагировать, он выстрелил из револьвера Джека.  
Он не очень хорошо стрелял, но он смог попасть ей в правый бок. Она упала, хватаясь за рану, кровь сочилась сквозь ее пальцы.  
У него не было никаких сомнения, когда он стрелял в нее, по ее приказу вырезали половину станции. Наверняка, ему бы не удалось все так просто, если бы их силы не истощились. Риз увидел, как меркнут его метки, внутри него умирала сила – вероятно, понадобится время, чтобы она восстановилась. Наверняка это значило, что щит вокруг Джека исчез, что беспокоило Риза.  
\- Это конец, - сказал Риз, подходя к женщине.  
\- Да, - сказал она, кашляя кровью. – В отличие от Джека, я знаю, когда стоит остановиться… но знаешь что, мальчик? Ты знаешь, что это и твой конец? – спросила она, и отвратительная, кривая улыбка перекосила ее губы.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивленно спросил Риз.  
\- Джек же не знал, так? – спросила она и улыбнулась, поняв, что была права. – Я знала… и ты думаешь, что он простит тебя? Ты хотя бы читал папку? Этот человек запер свою дочь в машине с эридием, чтобы использовать ее силы, - сказала она, выкашливая еще кровь, быстро теряя силы. – Ты думаешь, для тебя он сделает исключение? Он использует твои силы, как сделал с Энджел, как делал со всеми…  
\- Я… я знаю, что такое может случиться…  
\- Не будь наивным, беги, пока можешь, - сказала она, тяжело дыша. – Даже если он решит простить тебя, что он не сделает, ты – угроза для станции. Ты знаешь, что случится, когда расползутся слухи о мужчине-сирене? Все захотят себе твои силы, они атакуют станцию, убьют твоих друзей, чтобы добраться до тебя. Почему ты думаешь, я так долго держала свои силы в секрете… Почему ты держал их в секрете?  
\- Почему тебе не все равно, что случится со мной? – спросил Риз, не желая слушать это, именно потому, что он знал, что она говорит правду.  
\- Я ничего больше не ценю, чем чистую силу… а ты мой собрат, сирена, я бы не хотела увидеть, как тебя убьет твоя глупость. Беги, пока можешь. Джек тебя не простит, он не прощает предательства.  
Риз стоял, смотря, как жизнь утекает из ее глаз, и неожиданно понимание того, что он сделал, навалилось на него. Она заслужила это, да, но она была человеком, а он отнял у нее жизнь. И не только, он еще убил и покалечил множество людей. Все видели, что он сделал это, его коллеги, друзья… Джек. И его лицо… Риз бы что угодно отдал, чтобы забыть его выражение.  
Она была права, он не может оставаться на станции. Джек использовал свою дочь на Пандоре, так что остановит его от того, чтобы сделать то же самое с ним? Риз лучше умрет, чем будет как подопытный закрыт в стеклянной банке до конца жизни. И еще он не хотел видеть Джека, хоть он и сделал все это ради него, он также врал ему, как и все остальные. Он сделал то, что обещал себе не делать – предал его доверие. Может, если бы все было иначе, если бы он признался раньше… но пути назад не было.  
Он был почти уверен, что Джек не простит его, что он использует его силы, и даже если есть шанс, что нет, то он был опасен для своих друзей. Ему надо было сбежать, это был лучший выход для всех, хоть это и разбивало ему сердце. Он подошел к шаттлу и ввел ближайшее место назначения – Пандора. Ему надо быстро убежать и спрятаться, чтобы Джек не смог его выследить.  
Это был сложный выбор – он оставит все. Своих друзей, свою карьеру, все хорошие воспоминания… Джека. Если бы был другой выбор, он бы с радостью им воспользовался, но альтернативы не было, и это была его вина. Именно его выбор привел к этому.  
Как намек, он увидел, что Джек выходит из-за угла, явно ища его. Их взгляды встретились, и решимость Риза на мгновение пошатнулась. Он хотел обнять Джека, извиниться, все исправить, но он знал, что не мог. Он прошел черту, до которой его могли простить.  
\- Мне жаль, Джек! – прокричал он, его голос сломался, когда он нажал кнопку на шаттле и вошел в тесное пространство.  
\- Риз! – он услышал, как Джек кричит и периферическим зрением увидел, что он бежит к нему.  
Так было нужно. Он не хочет, чтобы его использовали, он не хочет подвергать опасности друзей. Другого выхода не было.  
Он сел в капсулу и закрыл стеклянную дверь, быстро нажимая на старт. Когда начался отсчет, Риз почувствовал, как его сердце болит, слезы собрались в уголках глаз. Джек уже был рядом, он смотрел на него через стекло, стуча по нему кулаком, крича, чтобы он отменил полет, и с каждым ударом по стеклу Риз все больше умирал внутри.  
10, 9, 8  
\- Риз!  
7,6  
\- Остановись, идиот!  
5,4,3  
\- Отмени!  
2  
\- РИЗ!  
1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Эндинг (это должна быть именно она) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U38x6ghBHc
> 
> Примечания переводчика.  
> Я считаю, что эта глава – лучшая во всем фике. Надеюсь, вас она так же зацепила!  
> З.Ы. Не паникуем, статус перевода все еще «в процессе». Это НЕ конец.


	30. Chapter 30

Джек бил по стеклянной двери шаттла, орал Ризу, чтобы он остановился, пока отсчет медленно шел от десяти к нулю. Его разум пытался осознать все, что только что произошло, но каждый раз он не мог поверить тому, что было прямо перед его глазами. Он не мог поверить, что Риз, который нервничал в его присутствии, который не мог смотреть ему в глаза дольше, чем пару секунд, который мог убить человека только с его подачи, был сиреной. Что его Риз убил всю армию Атласа.  
\- Ты такой смешной, Джек, - сказал мальчишка, что заставило непрекращающийся стук остановиться.  
Джек посмотрел на мальчика, чье выражение лица с испуганного и убитого горем, стало жестоким и презрительным.  
\- В смысле, ты, Исполнительный Директор Гипериона, дал атласовской мрази почти сокрушить тебя? Где только были твои мозги? – сказал мальчишка, хихикнув. – И не только это, ты подпустил к себе сирену? Ты даже не представлял, да? ТЫ, со своей паранойей, подпустил МЕНЯ к себе. Видишь иронию? Я мог раздавить тебя одним пальцем, если бы захотел.  
\- Риз… почему? – у Джека в голове роились мысли, но этот простой вопрос было единственное, что он смог пробормотать.  
Неожиданно, он почувствовал себя слабым, маленьким, ему захотелось заплакать, и прежде чем он понял, он уже стоял посреди слишком знакомой гостиной. Выцветший ковер, черно-белый телевизор, цветастые занавески в пятнах… ему снова было восемь, и он почувствовал, что задыхается.  
\- Потому что, мальчик, всем на тебя плевать, сколько еще раз мне это говорить, чтобы вбить это в твою тупую башку?! – заорала его бабушка, появляясь перед ним ниоткуда.  
\- Потому что ты придурок, - сплюнула его дочь слева, нависая над его дрожащим телом.  
\- Потому что ты ебнутый психопат, и кто-то должен остановить тебя, - добавила красноволосая женщина, стоя справа от него, в ее голосе было очевидно отвращение.  
\- Потому что ты этого не стоишь, - заключил голос сзади, и когда он повернулся, то увидел Риза, который смотрел на него с жалостью и чем-то, что он мог описать, как отвращение. А затем все четверо напали на него.  
\- Ааааааааа! – громко закричал Джек, вскакивая.  
Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, где он был и что то, что он видел, к счастью, было сном, тем самым, который он видел каждую ночь с тех пор, как Риз улетел.  
Джек оглядел знакомую обстановку квартиры Риза. Поначалу он думал, что и ноги его тут не будет, но после нескольких провальных попыток заснуть, он понял, что у себя спать не может. Так что он вернулся сюда за чувством комфорта, тем немногим, что осталось, хоть и презирал себя за это, хоть каждое пробуждение после кошмара, когда он осознавал, что его больше нет рядом, убивало его.  
Часть его знала, что он мучает себя, но Джек ничего не мог поделать. Либо ему удавалось перехватить пару часов сна, сопровождаемых мерзкими кошмарами, либо он сидел в своей квартире, снова и снова переживая то, что произошло… даже героям нужен сон.  
И таким вот уебским героем он был. Он просрал защиту собственной станции… Ему было сложно признать, но если бы не Риз, они бы все были мертвы. Джек не знал, как смог пропустить это – Атлас спланировали атаку на Гелиос у него под носом. Может, он был слишком уверен в себе, может, он просто недооценил врага, что было иронично, учитывая, что он никогда никому слепо не доверял.  
Джек устало потер лицо, к счастью, на нем была маска, иначе все бы увидели, насколько большие были мешки у него под глазами. Он работал на автомате, его мысли были в беспорядке, он даже немного похудел, потому что ему пришлось вернуться на крендельки, которые казались теперь еще более отвратительными. Единственным утешением был кофе, который он пил ведрами, но это только сделало тик на глазу еще более раздражающим.  
Он встал с кровати и тяжелыми шагами спустился по лестнице, направляясь в ванную, отпинывая по пути разные вещи. Через несколько часов после атаки, Джек пришел сюда и буквально разгромил квартиру, через неделю он попытался убраться, но ему не хватило сил, так что теперь он просто кидал все на пол, не заботясь о том, в каком состоянии будет квартира. Кто знает, может, он тут сожжет все еще через неделю?  
На пути в ванную, он увидел белую папку, лежавшую на кофейном столике, от одного вида которой его тошнило. Джек зашел в душевую кабинку, стягивая с себя по пути одежду, не заботясь о том, куда она упадет. Он включил горячую воду и просто встал под нее, его мысли снова вернулись к злосчастной папке, хотя он старался подумать о чем-то другом, о чем угодно другом.  
Все на станции считали Риза героем, который спас их от неминуемой гибели, он стал легендой, наравне с Джеком, что заставило того горько рассмеяться, мерзкий звук эхом прокатился по тесной кабинке. Да, Риз спас их от Атласа, но никто не заметил, что чудо-мальчик был настолько же героем, насколько и злодеем этой истории.  
Много дней после атаки, Джек пытался понять, что произошло. Он просмотрел все записи с камер наблюдения, даже из офиса Риза, и то, что он нашел, сильно его разозлило. Мальчишка встречался с тем самым интерном, который пробрался в их систему и позволил кораблям Атласа приблизиться к станции, отключив щиты.  
Поначалу Джек был в ярости, он подумал, что мальчишка предал его, что он организовал атаку, но зачем тогда всех убивать? Это было глупо, так что когда он смог, наконец, сдержать свою ярость, он изучил истории сообщений с ЭХО-комма Риза. Оказалось, что Атлас пытался переманить Риза, но мальчишка отказался, что немного уняло злость Джека, но лишь до того момента, как он нашел материалы, которые должны были убедить Риза предать его.  
В них была подробная история жизни Джека, каждый его промах, каждое плохое решение, просто ВСЕ. Риз знал о нем все, но притворялся, что не знает. Джек вел себя, как идиот, отказываясь делиться своей историей, в то время как Риз уже все знал. Он сделал все за его спиной и решил, что лучше узнает историю Джека от врага, чем спросит обо всем напрямую.  
И после этого все стало совершенно ясно – то, как Риз вел себя, что он скрывал свои силы, что он продолжал лгать. Причина, по которой он сбежал, по которой он оставил Джека, не сказав и слова, чтобы объяснить, была в том, что он боялся. Риз боялся его, он прочел эту папку, увидел в нем монстра, как и все остальные, и сбежал. Потому что он думал, что Джек сделает ему больно, потому что он думал, что закончит, как Энджел, а что там было в файлах об этом? О, точно, что-то между строк, типа:  
Красавчик Джек запер собственную дочь, накачал ее эридием и убил ее, когда она стала ему больше не нужна, когда отказалась ему подчиняться.  
Джек выключил воду, но остался стоять, не двигаясь, следя за падающими каплями воды. Он снял маску перед тем, как войти в душ, так что грубая поверхность шрама была легко различима, когда он тер лицо руками, вытирая воду с глаз.  
Он любил Энджел больше, чем кого-либо на свете, он хотел дать ей все… И мысль о том, что кто-то думал, что он использовал ее не давала ему дышать. Риз был таким же, как все, он решил, что Джек – монстр, которым его выставляли эти файлы. Так что он думал? Что если он останется, Джек накачает его эридием? Что он убьет его?  
Он снова сухо и безрадостно рассмеялся. Джек, наконец, вышел из душа, не чувствуя себя лучше, чем несколько минут назад. Он оделся, как обычно, включая маску, и вышел. После атаки у него было много работы – удвоить охрану, ответить Атласу и удостовериться, что каждая дрянь, имевшая отношение к атаке, получила по заслугам. Джек взял на себя все эти задания, особенно последнее.  
Он шел по коридорам станции, которые, наконец, отчистили от крови и тел. Жизнь корпорации возвращалась в обычное русло со всеми своими ежедневными обязанностями, одной из которых был совет директоров. Джек шел в переговорную, завернув в офис, чтобы забрать нужные бумаги у секретаря, и перехватить чашку кофе, как обычно. Держа в руках горячую чашку, он зашел в комнату и почувствовал, как атмосфера стала напряженней.  
Он понял, что, возможно, переборщил с убийствами, что привело к лишнему беспокойству среди подчиненных, но он не мог рисковать. После того, как кто-то предает тебя, назад пути нет, он это выучил болезненным путем в самом начале карьеры. Первым, кто нагло предал его, был Мериф Конкордии, который был двойным шпионом, работавшим на Даль, которые в тот момент атаковали станцию.  
Так что с ним сделал Джек? Ничего, он решил, что раз у него есть необходимая информация, он может отпустить ублюдка. Не нужно было его убивать, его карьера уже была закончена, так есть ли смысл в бесполезном насилии? Смысл был. Очень, очень большой смысл. В тот момент, как Джек повернулся к нему спиной, он вынул свой короткоствольный пистолет и выстрелил в него – если бы не его отвратительный глазомер, Джек бы уже был давно мертв. Не стоит говорить, что после этого Мериф долго не прожил.  
Оглядываясь на то, что произошло в Конкордии, Джек на самом деле был рад, что Мериф сделал то, что сделал, потому что он преподал ему важный урок – никогда не прощай предательство, потому что у следующего человека может быть более меткий глаз. И с тех пор он так и делал, убивая всех, кто имел неосторожность предать его. Таких было уже несколько, и все они были мертвы, ну, кроме Риза.  
На самом деле, вся станция хотела знать, что случилось с мальчишкой, даже его блондинистый дружок, выйдя из госпиталя с рукой в гипсе и пулевым ранением, имел наглость заявиться к Джеку и спросить, где Риз. По крайней мере, теперь Джек знал, что его друзья тоже без понятия, где он, потому что Джек ничерта об этом не знал. На самом деле, он и не искал.  
Его первым порывом было организовать все возможные силы и отправить их на Пандору, где был Риз – это он знал. Проблема была в том, что ему некого было посылать с Гелиоса, и прошла пара дней, прежде чем все улеглось на Пандоре после открытого конфликта с Корпорацией Бандитов. Конечно, Джек мог попросить Тима послать хоть пару солдат, чтобы найти мальчика, но он не стал. Решил этого не делать.  
Риз спас Гелиос, но в то же самое время уничтожил его – если бы он с самого начала сказал Джеку правду, интерн из Атласа бы не успел ничего. И более того, Риз ждал, он ждал до самой последней секунды, прежде чем присоединился к битве, пока не умерли почти все солдаты Гипериона. Но никто этого не замечал, все были счастливы, что кто-то вступился за них в последний момент, когда они думали, что обречены.  
Правда была в том, что Джек не хотел найти Риза, потому что тогда у него оставался один вариант. Ему пришлось бы сделать единственное, что он мог сделать с предателем, единственно возможное – убить Риза. И хотя в каком-то смысле мальчик заслуживал это, хотя он сам напросился, Джек не был уверен, что сможет это пережить. Он знал, что ведет себя, как глупый и сентиментальный старый идиот, но он просто не мог представить, как отдаст приказ, и не хотел ставить себя в положение, где у него не останется других вариантов.  
Логичная его часть говорила ему, что он идиот, что Риз без проблем бросил его, так почему тогда ему не должно быть все равно, что произойдет с мальчишкой? Но другая его часть протестовала, говорила, что Риз спас его жизнь, несмотря на все, что он сделал, его ложь, в конце концов, он пришел к нему. Но зная, сколько вещей он скрывал, сколько раз оправдывался и откровенно врал, заставляло Джека сомневаться в его словах.  
Неожиданно, ему в голову пришла мрачная мысль, над которой он раньше не задумывался. Что, если все, что делал Риз, все, что он говорил, было ложью? Что, если он вел себя так, только чтобы сблизиться с Джеком, думая, что так будет в безопасности? Может, он думал, что манипулируя Джеком, он спасет себя, и что бы ни случилось, Джек всегда будет на его стороне и на все будет закрывать глаза.  
И это оказалось правдой – никому больше он столько не спускал. Он мог бы начать расследование по поводу провалившейся операции, но вместо этого он убил докторов, просто потому что Риз сказал, что не хочет их видеть. И что по поводу взрыва на тестовой площадке? Как он мог поверить, что Риз сделал такую глупую ошибку, как поставить энергетическое ядро рядом с нагревательным элементом, Риз, который был лучшим оружейным инженером…  
Что, если все это было ложью, что если им все это время манипулировали?  
Джек резко встал прямо посреди встречи, которая началась достаточно давно, хотя Джек не слушал ничего из того, что было сказано, борясь со своими мыслями, как он делал каждый день после атаки. Все посмотрели на него, в их глазах был страх. Самым испуганным казался тот, кто сейчас говорил, который подумал, что чем-то оскорбил Директора.  
Не обращая внимания на трясущегося мужчину, Джек взял свой ЭХО-комм и набрал номер руководителя стыковочной площадки. Когда тот ответил, Джек не стал тратить время.  
\- Готовьте мой корабль, я лечу на Пандору, - сказал Джек, игнорируя удивленные взгляды присутствующих.  
\- Конечно, сэр, когда вы планируете вылететь?  
\- Сейчас.

—o.o— Пандора —o.o—

Пандора была отстой – это было основное заключение, которое сделал Риз, проведя три недели на этой заселенной монстрами планете. Он не мог даже посчитать количество раз, когда его атаковал кто-то или что-то. Он выучил свой первый урок в маленьком городе, куда забрел, когда попал на планету. Он наткнулся на парня, который жарил мясо скагов, или что еще за чертовщина это была, и вежливо спросил направление.  
Урок, который он выучил, состоял в том, что: а) нельзя путешествовать по Пандоре в униформе Гипериона; б) нельзя говорить с незнакомцами; в) нельзя говорить вообще ни с кем. Конечно же, его сразу атаковали, и если бы не его способности, он был бы мертв. К счастью, после битвы за Гелиос и активации способностей на полную, использовать их стало проще, хотя его еще ждал долгий путь, прежде чем он овладеет ими полностью.  
После этого маленького приключения, он залег на дно. Тимоти ему очень помог, предоставив транспорт и припасы. Риз объяснил ему всю ситуацию, но решил не оставаться надолго, потому что был уверен, что Джек будет искать его, а он не хотел подвергать Тима опасности за то, что тот защитил его. Конечно, поначалу Тим протестовал, говорил, что Риз и минуты не продержится, но после того, как он увидел запись видео с Гелиоса, которая завирусилась по всему ЭХО-нету, у него отпали все возражения, он только сказал, что Риз может связаться с ним в любой момент, и он постарается помочь.  
После этого Риз был сам по себе. Он провел первую неделю, путешествуя повсюду и посещая разные города, он всегда был одет в коричневый плащ, который успешно скрывал его лицо. С ЭХО-глазом и кибер-рукой, он слишком легко выделялся. К счастью, своей маскировкой он не привлекал внимания. На Пандоре было много темных личностей, никому ни до кого не было дела.  
Он был уверен, что скоро услышит о поисковых отрядах из Гипериона, которые ищут его, или увидит постеры со своим лицом, обещающие неплохую награду тому, кто его найдет. Но дни шли, превращались в недели, а никаких новостей не было, так что Риз решил, что Джек на него забил.  
В этой неприятной мысли было и что-то успокаивающее. С одной стороны он думал, что Джек убьет его, так что отсутствие плакатов о розыске говорило о том, что он его отпустил, дал ему мирно жить на Пандоре, насколько это возможно. С другой стороны Риз чувствовал… разочарование? Безумная его часть надеялась, что он значит для Джека больше, что он не сможет смириться с потерей, что он сделает все, чтобы найти его.  
Это были глупые и эгоистичные мысли, особенно если учесть, что именно он решил сбежать, хотя Джек умолял его этого не делать. Риз часто лежал без сна до поздней ночи, думая о том, что было бы, если бы он остался. Джек убил бы его? Он простил бы его? Он часто представлял себе, что могло произойти после. Что он мог бы продолжить мирно жить на Гелиосе, рядом были бы друзья, Джек…  
Но, по крайней мере, он знал, что все были в порядке, он просил Тима узнать о его друзьях, как только приземлился на Пандоре. Риз очень по ним скучал, особенно по Джеку. Он бы отдал все, чтобы быть рядом с ним, Джек даже Пандору умудрялся делать веселой. Лишь однажды они были тут вместе, но боже, какое это было приключение. Их преследовали скаги, они перепрыгнули каньон, потрахались в машине – планета тогда казалась куда привлекательней, чем сейчас.  
Риз знал, что переживает за Джека, но только теперь, когда ему пришлось уйти, он понял, как сильно он привык к его присутствию. Иногда, когда он сидел один, он обращался к Джеку, будто тот был рядом – наверное, он выглядел, как полный псих. В такие моменты его решимость давала трещину, он хотел вернуться на Гелиос, но был ли смысл? Джек не искал его, он отказался от него – таковы были факты.  
Не то чтобы Риз мог его винить, в конце концов, именно он сбежал первым, и это – пробормотал Риз себе под нос, осматриваясь в заполненном бандитами баре, где он сидел – был его выбор. Это было не лучшее из его решений, но не все ли хотели бы заглянуть в будущее, чтобы понять, во что выльются их действия, а только потом решать? К несчастью, жизнь была сукой, и ему приходилось жить со своим выбором, хотя его сердце сжималось каждый раз при мысли о том, что он мог этого избежать… если бы только ему хватило смелости взглянуть страху в глаза до того, как стало поздно.  
\- Так это ты тот, кто должен починить мою детку?  
Риз посмотрел на широкоплечего мужчину, который подсел на соседний стул. У него было достаточно много оружия, и он был похож на военного. У него были короткие светлые волосы, а над левой бровью красовалась татуировка. Он смотрел на Риза яркими зелеными глазами. Еще один клиент.  
\- Если ты говоришь о пушке, тогда ага, - ответил Риз, прячась под капюшоном. Но стоило ли это делать, если Джек его не искал?  
После первой недели на Пандоре, когда у него закончились припасы, Риз решил, что пора самому зарабатывать на жизнь. Он мог убить какого-нибудь монстра ради мяса, но, во-первых, ему не слишком хотелось это делать, а во-вторых, он старался поменьше пользоваться своей силой. Не стоило орать на каждом углу, что он сирена.  
А единственное, в чем он был хорош, помимо программирования, от которого на Пандоре толку было мало, это были пушки. В первый раз он помог починить оружие пару недель назад, в низкосортном пабе, как этот. Парень всю ночь жаловался, что не может больше пользоваться своей любимой пушкой, потому что спусковой крючок не работает, и Риз, раздражаясь от нытья, наконец, подошел и починил его до того, как парень понял, что произошло.  
Его первой оплатой была пара шотов, но с тех пор люди действительно начали платить ему за помощь. Оказалось, было много людей, включая психов, которые привязывались к своим пушкам, и к тому же, чинить было дешевле, чем покупать новое. Так что теперь это было его работой – помогать людям на Пандоре убивать друг друга быстрее, хотя по правде, он уже и так делал это на Гелиосе… хотя тогда это казалось более благородным.  
\- В первую очередь, это не просто пушка, это моя детка, - поправил его мужчина, и Риз только закатил глаза. – И во-вторых, это турель.  
\- Окей, давай мне ее, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - посмотрев на задумчивое выражение лица блондина, Риз вздохнул, казалось, он был еще одним чудаком. – Не бойся, я буду нежен.  
Они пересели за соседний стол, и Риз приступил к работе, а парень заказал им обоим пиво и сел напротив него, следя за каждым его движением, будто Риз собирался украсть этот кусок мусора. Это была весьма старая модель Владофа.  
\- Хоть ты и прячешься под этим капюшоном, но я вижу, что ты симпатяжка, - сказал мужчина через пару минут, глупо улыбнувшись Ризу. Он, что, серьезно? – Я Экстон, а ты?  
\- Меня зовут Не-твое-дело, - рассеяно ответил Риз, надеясь, что холодный ответ поставит наглеца на место. Не вышло.  
\- Ладно, Таинственный Мальчик, ты мне нравишься, - мужчина, Экстон, ответил с искренним смешком. – Ты бы мог работать со мной. Я бы бил бандитов направо и налево, а ты бы чинил мою детку. И у меня есть еще идеи, куда ты бы мог пригодиться.  
Нет, он точно серьезно? Риз никогда еще не слышал, чтобы кто-то так грубо флиртовал, даже Джек был более деликатен... или, может, не был.  
\- Да. Недосказанность, как предсказуемо, - странный парень сел рядом с Экстоном, у него была с собой какая-то катана, а одет он был в основном в черное и серое, его лицо прикрывала маска. Погодите, это был…  
\- Зер0? – спросил Риз, прежде чем успел прикусить язык.  
\- Так точно, а ты? – спросил человек в маске, и прежде чем Риз смог ответить, вклинился Экстон.  
\- О, так ты не знаешь Экстона, величайшего искателя хранилища из всех, но знаешь этого бездельника? Он же буквально самый скучный парень на свете.  
\- Я не скучный, я просто ценю терпение и точность, а не врываюсь на бандитскую территорию, - ответил Зер0 низким голосом.  
\- Не важно, чувак, этот милашка чинит мою турель, он тот самый мистический парень, который чинит всякие пушки, - сказал Экстон, делая глоток пива.  
\- Интересно. Насколько обширны твои знания? Ты знаешь, как откалибровать снайперскую винтовку? – спросил Зер0 и положил оружие на стол.  
Это была модель Джейкобс – классическая, не слишком скорострельная, но у нее была смертельная точность, и она наносила огромный урон.  
Риз отвлекся от турели на винтовку, чем заслужил недовольный рык от Экстона. После быстрого осмотра, он заметил, что прицел можно откалибровать и улучшить, хоть это и потребует одну специальную деталь. У него она с собой была, потому что он таскал с собой некоторые детали с тех пор, как занялся этим делом, но он хранил ее для специального дня. Но если подумать, это был Зер0, специальней и быть не может.  
\- Вот, точность должна повыситься, я думаю, почти до 99%, - Риз отдал ему винтовку, поковырявшись в ней пару минут.  
Зер0 взял ее и посмотрел через прицел в окно.  
\- Впечатляет, - вот и все, что он сказал, хотя Экстон отметил, что еще не видел его таким воодушевленным.  
\- Без проблем. В смысле ты… ты очень классный… я просто… я хотел, чтобы ты знал, - пробормотал Риз, чувствуя себя идиотом и смотря на свои руки.  
Сложно было не восхищаться этим парнем, он был легендарным искателем хранилища, который мог исчезать по своей воле. Разве может быть круче.  
Зер0 посмотрел на него, а потом на экране его маски появился эмотикон в виде сердца.  
\- Оооо, да ладно, ты шутишь!? Этот парень? С тобой что-то сильно не так, пацан, - простонал Экстон, но Риз не обратил на него внимания, он вернулся к починке турели, ему нужны были деньги, а он слышал, что искатели хранилища хорошо платили.  
\- Ты слышал новости, Экстон? На самом деле, поэтому я пришел сюда, - сказал Зер0, все еще осматривая винтовку.  
\- Какие новости, я слышу многое, тебе надо быть точнее, мужик.  
\- Новости о Красавчике Джеке.  
В этот момент Риз застыл, наклоняясь, чтобы услышать разговор. Он почти закончил с турелью и хотел вернуть ее Экстону, но теперь он притворился, что все еще занимается ей.  
\- Говорят, его поймали в старом бункере в Перспективе.  
\- Ты уверен, что эт не двойник? Я слышал, он тож на Пандоре.  
\- Ну, по слухам, это действительно он, и его поймал искатель хранилища. Я говорил с Сальвадором, и я знаю, что это не он, а что до тебя, я и не надеялся, но что с Майей? Она с тобой связывалась?  
\- Нет, мы с ней не связывались несколько дней… эй! Эй, парень, какого черта ты сбегаешь?! А моя турель! – заорал Экстон, когда Риз резко встал.  
\- Уже починил! – закричал в ответ Риз, выбегая из бара.  
Это может быть Тимоти, это может быть Джек, черт, это даже может быть глупая ловушка, но ничерта он не будет рисковать. Ему надо проверить, просто на всякий случай, Перспектива недалеко, на машине он туда быстро доберется. И даже если это будет ловушка, ему не должно составить труда сбежать, с его-то способностями.

—o.o— Перспектива —o.o—

Риз пробирался через разрушенный город, думая о том, как он таким стал. Казалось, когда-то это место было прекрасным, гораздо более современным, чем остальные города на Пандоре. Ну, если не считать огромных статуй Джека – они выглядели жутко. Ризу они не нравились еще в офисе Джека, но тут это было просто слишком.  
Он осторожно шел по заброшенному городу, ожидая засады, но рядом не было ни души. Он поискал карту, которая могла бы отвести его ко входу в подземный бункер. Наконец, он нашел план города и сфотографировал его ЭХО-глазом. Ему понадобилось немного времени, чтобы найти рабочий вход, потому что большинство из них было завалено мусором, но ему, все же, удалось.  
В конце концов, он нашел дверь, которая все еще работала, и нажал кнопку, чтобы она открылась, его сердце часто билось, и он был напряжен. Риз не знал, что его ждет, так что был готов начать действовать в любой момент, если будет нужно. Как только он открыл дверь, что-то кинулось на него, и прежде, чем он понял, что происходит, Риз взорвал его. К счастью, это оказался всего лишь один из дронов Гипериона, наверняка оставшийся тут с битвы, которая давно закончилась.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, которая вела в бункер, Риз увидел много лежащих на полу грузчиков, большинство из них уже развалились от коррозии и влажности. Наверняка, тут было большое сражение когда-то… на самом деле, подумав об этом, Риз вспомнил, что читал что-то такое в тех материалах от Атласа, но в этот момент воспоминание показалось ему туманным и далеким.  
Единственное, что он помнил, это то, что Джек хотел заставить жителей Пандоры населить город, что его немного сбивало с толку, потому что Перспектива казалась приятным местом для жизни. Конечно, теперь она превратилась в руины, но до этого, как полагал Риз, это был самый защищенный город на всей планете. Так почему Джеку приходилось заставлять людей переезжать сюда?  
Риз перестал размышлять об этом, когда дошел до нижнего этажа здания, он прошел мимо огромной комнаты управления и вошел прямо в бункер. Риз замедлился, просчитывая каждый шаг. В помещении было абсолютно тихо, так что ничерта никто не мог держать Джека тут, если бы он был в Перспективе, Риз бы услышал его за несколько миль – он никогда не знал, когда заткнуться.  
Если он, конечно, не был мертв, но сама мысль об этом заставляла Риза похолодеть от ужаса, он не представлял, что будет, если он найдет мертвое тело Джека в соседней комнате. Нет, Джек не может быть мертв, он должен быть в порядке. К тому же, что он вообще тут делает? Покачав головой, Риз постарался избавиться от мрачных мыслей и ускорился, постаравшись засунуть подальше мрачные картины, которые подбрасывал ему разум, от которых ком вставал в горле.  
Наконец, он дошел до последней комнаты и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что она абсолютно пуста. В ней ничего не было, и Риз был за это благодарен, он почувствовал, будто с его плеч свалился тяжелый груз. Он вошел в комнату и медленно обошел ее по кругу, осматривая на предмет следов недавней борьбы. Очевидно, тут было сражение, но оно было давно. Он прошел в середину комнаты, осматривая разный мусор, лежащий на полу. Там были части уничтоженных турелей и куски грузчиков.  
Когда Риз дошел до центра комнаты, он услышал странный звук, и пол под ним слегка вздрогнул. Он обернулся, попытавшись быстро отступить, но увидел, что теперь вокруг него были прозрачные стены, появившиеся ниоткуда.  
Так это была ловушка… Стены были сделаны не из стекла, это было точно, хотя и выглядели похоже. Они появились мгновенно, так что, вероятно, они управлялись компьютером в комнате управления, которую он видел. Риз думал, что там все не работает, но оказалось, что электроника была в порядке.  
И все равно, паниковать не стоило, для него это не должно быть проблемой, учитывая его силы. Он взорвал всю тестовую площадку, так что это должно быть проще простого. Риз поднял руку и попытался взорвать стекло, к его удивлению, ничего не вышло. Это его обеспокоило, он никогда не видел материал, достаточно сильный, чтобы выдержать такой взрыв, даже в ОРВ. Ну, тогда ему придется выбраться отсюда в старом стиле.  
Риз сконцентрировался и активировал фазовый скачок, стараясь пройти через преграду – к своему ужасу, он понял, что не может. Он начал нервно ходить справа налево, стараясь придумать выход из этой ситуации. Он попробовал еще кое-что, но ничего не работало, что заставило его больше паниковать. Он начал бить кулаками по прозрачной стене, его пульс участился, и неожиданно он услышал шаги.  
Ему было любопытно, кто его поймал. Это было похоже на специальную ловушку для сирены – ее приготовили для него? Но откуда его похититель знал, что он будет тут? Риз замер и посмотрел на дверь с нетерпением, с каждой секундой его сердце билось все чаще. Наконец, он увидел того, кто поймал его, в дверях появился знакомый силуэт. Риз был не уверен, чувствовать ему облегчение или ужас.  
\- Привет, Риз, - сказал Джек, подходя к стеклу, его лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало, его тусклый голос эхом прокатился по комнате.  
Он посмотрел на Риза, чьи кулаки все еще прикасались к стеклу, разделявшему их, а потом добавил с горечью в голосе:  
\- Выглядит знакомо, не думаешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> ОМГ, ребята, спасибо за вашу поддержку, я буквально растеряла все слова, читая ваши комментарии к последней главе. Так что идите сюда, мои любимые читатели *обнимашки*  
> И теперь нас, наконец, ждет РАЗГОВОР.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Ну, кто там хотел разговора Риза и Джека, узнавшего про способности сирены?


	31. Chapter 31

Джек смотрел на него пустым взглядом, и каждый раз, когда Риз думал, что видит вспышку эмоций в его глазах, она исчезала, прежде чем он мог убедиться. Если и был момент, когда Риз заметил, что Джек носит маску, это было сейчас, потому что казалось, будто перед ним стоит не настоящий человек. В последние пару недель Риз множество раз представлял их встречу, но никогда не думал, что все будет так, не думал, что Джек будет таким безжизненным. Казалось, будто он мертв внутри, будто осталась только оболочка.  
Неужели это он был в этом виноват? Риз думал об этом, пока смотрел на человека перед собой, и эта мрачная мысль принесла с собой такие печаль и вину, каких он, казалось, не чувствовал раньше.  
\- Джек? Как ты..? – пробормотал Риз, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Это он устроил ловушку? Но откуда он знал, что Риз будет тут, только если…  
\- Ты пустил слух о том, что тебя поймали искатели хранилища? – не в силах поверить в это, спросил Риз.  
\- Слух обо мне? – сказал Джек, приложив палец к подбородку, скосив глаза налево и сведя брови – он издевался, точно. – О, точно, наверное, я сказал пару слов некоторым людям.  
\- Давай разберемся… - Риз почувствовал, что злится. - Ты использовал то, что я беспокоюсь о тебе, чтобы заманить меня сюда? Чтобы поймать?!  
Изменение его настроения, наконец, заставило Джека проявить эмоции, к несчастью, они были далеки от позитивных.  
\- Охохо, ты просто что-то, ты знаешь? – сказал Джек, оскалившись, он ходил вокруг стеклянной клетки, в которой был заперт Риз, тот следил за ним взглядом. – Ты злишься НА МЕНЯ? О, и это даже не самое смешное… - сказал Джек с весельем в голосе, именно такой тон он использовал, когда хотел преподать бандиту урок, обычно - смертельный. – О, точно, ты сказал, что беспокоишься обо мне, вот это круто, не думаешь?  
\- Если бы нет, то какого черта я бы вообще сюда приехал?! – спросил Риз, теряя терпение, он знал, что Джек имеет полное право злиться на него, и что сейчас они находились в подвешенном состоянии, он понимал, что его даже могут убить, но однажды, хотя бы, блять, один раз, он собирался сказать все, что думает. Никакой больше лжи.  
\- Если это так, КАКОГО черта ты тогда вообще сбежал?! – заорал Джек, пнув прозрачную стену, чтобы выпустить пар.  
Неожиданно Риз оказался очень рад, что между ними есть преграда.  
\- В тот момент это казалось мне лучшим выходом, Джек, - сказал Риз, опуская глаза в пол и сжав в кулаки ткань своих брюк. – Я не просто так скрывал свои силы, я знаю, как люди относятся к сиренам, как они хотят контролировать их способности. Я не хотел, чтобы такое произошло со мной, и я не хотел подвергать опасности станцию, находясь там, я…  
\- Ой, да завали хлебало, Риз! – закричал Джек, их взгляды снова скрестились. В этот момент Джек полностью обошел клетку и снова стоял перед ней. – Можешь оставить это дерьмо для кого-нибудь другого! Я нашел папку, Риз, - сказал Джек, и Риз не смог скрыть страх, который точно отразился в его глазах. Джек увидел это и прищурился, недовольно скривив губы.  
\- Так что, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, хоть один раз будь честен со мной, и скажи это, скажи, что ты сбежал, потому что боишься МЕНЯ! – прорычал Джек, ударив рукой по стене, отчего Риз вздрогнул.  
-… - Риз открыл рот, а потом закрыл снова, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Знаешь, было бы мило с твоей стороны сначала спросить, прежде чем читать о моей личной жизни и судить меня за моей спиной, - Джек выделил каждое слово, его тон был холоднее, чем когда-либо.  
\- Я спрашивал, Джек! – запротестовал Риз. – Но ты никогда не хотел со мной ничем делиться, я все время спрашивал о твоем прошлом, но ты игнорировал меня или…  
\- Никогда с тобой ничем не делился?! – выплюнул Джек, в его голосе было недоверие. – Я делился с тобой ВСЕМ, что у меня было… так, как не делился ни с кем! – закричал Джек, и его пальцы лихорадочно потянулись к защелкам маски. – Я поделился с тобой ЭТИМ! – сказал Джек, кидая маску на землю и указывая на свое лицо. В этот момент он казался настоящим безумцем. – А я никому и никогда не давал меня видеть таким… Но тебе же было недостаточно, так?  
Риз никогда не догадывался, как много значило для Джека то, что он показал ему свое лицо, казалось, он недооценивал множество вещей, которые должен был замечать, и с каждым словом Джека он чувствовал, как его решительность улетучивается. Он был все это время неправ? Он действительно неправильно судил о Джеке?  
\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что я не хотел делиться с тобой моим прошлым, потому что эти воспоминания охуенно болезненные?– спросил Джек, но уже спокойней, что заставило Риза захотеть сгореть от стыда за свое невнимание. – Но ты не мог уважать мое мнение, да?  
Комнату заполнила тишина, и никто из них не сказал ни слова, Риз очень хотел запротестовать, сказать что-то в свою защиту, но он не мог спорить с аргументами Джека.  
\- Так что ты решил узнать все за моей спиной и узнать о моей жизни из информации, которую тебе дал наш враг, а потом ты ничего не сказал. Ты никогда не думал, что если…  
\- Да, Джек, - сказал Риз, с горечью в голосе. – Я знаю, что если бы сказал тебе, все бы было по-другому. Все эти люди мертвы… все их потерянные жизни тяжким грузом лежат на моих плечах. С тех пор, как я прилетел на эту планету, я не мог отделаться от этой мысли… Я принимал херовые решения, и теперь мне с ними жить.  
Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, Риз боялся смотреть на Джека, пока тот смотрел в сторону, скрестив руки на груди. Когда Риз, наконец, нашел в себе смелость посмотреть на него, он увидел, что Джек борется сам с собой. У него было злое выражение лица, и он будто хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент решил не говорить.  
Этот момент был идеален, если Джек хотел заставить Риза чувствовать себя дерьмово, используй он его вину, он мог его раздавить. Риз готовился к атаке, но она не началась. Наконец, Джек вздохнул и опустил руки по швам. Злость превратилась в раздражение.  
\- Ну, так давай, стреляй, - наконец, сказал Джек, и, посмотрев на удивленное выражение лица Риза, раздраженно добавил, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Спроси меня, о чем хотел. Это твой шанс, единственный, так что не проеби его. Интервью с первым и единственным Красавчиком Джеком, - сказал он, и хотя слова звучали легко, в тоне была слышна горечь.  
\- Джек, я не…  
\- Я говорил, не надо мне этой хуйни. Тебе не претило прочитать про мою жизнь, так найди в себе яйца задать вопросы мне прямо в лицо. Я, блять, очень этого хочу, Риз, - сказал Джек веско, не давая ему отказаться.  
\- Ладно… - тихо сказал Риз, решив подчиниться.  
Ему все еще было любопытно, но после того, что он услышал от Джека, ему было сложно задавать вопросы.  
Но Джек был всегда хорош в том, чтобы выставить себя героем. И хотя то, что он говорил, было правдой, это не меняло того факта, что Джек был убийцей, и все его разговоры и игра на чувстве вины не меняли этого факта. Он был прав, когда говорил, что Риз был мудаком из-за того, что прочитал ту папку, но дело было в том, что Джек не знал, насколько он пугает Риза. У того было полное право быть с ним осторожным, и как бы Джек не оправдывал свои действия, он оставался убийцей.  
Неожиданно Риз почувствовал себя более уверенным, может он и был в чем-то неправ, но Джек тоже не был белым и пушистым. Было абсолютно нормально чувствовать себя так, как чувствовал Риз, бояться человека, который убил свою бабушку и запер – а может и убил – свою дочь. Риз задумался, какое оправдание Джек найдет, или он просто скажет, что не делал этого?  
\- Скажи мне, - сказал Риз, чувствуя себя уверенней, как и было прежде, и раз Джек этого хочет, то пусть так и будет, по крайней мере, он получит ответы, даже если они убьют его, в конце концов. – Ты убил свою бабушку?  
\- Да, - сказал Джек, не колеблясь. – Ну, технически я отправил бандитов убить ее, но я думаю, это одно и то же.  
Так информация, которую дал ему Атлас, была правдой, Джек был хладнокровным убийцей. Риз не мог представить, что поступил бы так с членом своей семьи, не важно, что он сделал. И все же, он бы хотел услышать причину.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это было приятно, - сказал Джек и развернулся, положив руки в карманы.  
Как мог Джек злиться, если сам так отвечает? Он сказал Ризу, что убил свою бабушку, потому что это было приятно, и он ожидает, что тот доверится ему? Риз хотел уже озвучить свои мысли, когда Джек продолжил, стоя к нему спиной.  
\- Нет, на самом деле не так… Я будто снова ожил, будто с моей груди сняли огромный камень, и я снова смог дышать, - сказал Джек, отклонив голову назад и смотря в потолок, будто пытался там что-то найти.  
\- Эта старая кошелка была ужасной пародией на бабушку, на самом деле, я думал, что мешок картошки, и тот бы лучше справился… У нее была паранойя, она думала, что за ней охотятся, и еще она ненавидела меня. Она презирала мою мать за то, что та скинула меня на нее, и она выражала свое неудовольствие каждый раз, когда могла.  
\- Однажды… - сказал Джек, и его голос на мгновение дрогнул. – Я нашел собаку, очень охуенную собаку. Знаешь, Риззи, такую, которая играет с тобой, которая тебе хороший друг и греет тебя по ночам – а в подвале было охуенно холодно. Думаю, те пара дней с этой глупой собакой – мои самые веселые воспоминания из детства… а моя бабушка очень любила убивать веселье в моей жизни.  
\- Она убила собаку, и я разозлился, потому что, эй, мне восемь лет, и я думаю, я, блять, имею право злиться. Она так не думала. Так что она взяла свое любимое орудие, подарочек от мертвого психа, которого мы однажды нашли на дороге. На нем был электро-топор и из него торчали гвозди – чертова классика.  
\- Итааааак, она продолжала бить меня им, а я мог думать только «какого черта эти занавески в цветочек все в пятнах, в смысле, она умрет, если постирает их хоть раз» и продолжая вдыхать тошнотворный запах сигарет и гнилого дыхания, я думал «почему она не выкинет эту гору окурков, которые распиханы по дому, МОЖЕТ, если я засуну, скажем, пару дюжин ей в горло, она поймет, а я смогу увидеть, как она задохнется…»  
Неожиданно Джек повернулся и посмотрел на Риза, на его лице не было эмоций, что того еще больше испугало. Поделиться такой историей и не сломаться в середине, это говорило кое о чем – Джек прошел через тонну дерьма и стал эмоционально глухим, или, по крайней мере, он пытается убедить себя и всех вокруг, что это так. Кошмары были прекрасным подтверждением.  
\- Следующий вопрос, - вот и все, что сказал Джек, изучая пол перед собой, руки все еще были в карманах.  
\- Я… - Риз хотел что-то сказать, услышав такую историю, он не мог просто закрыть на это глаза, но взгляд, которым обжег его Джек, не дал ему этого сделать.  
Джеку не нужна была жалость, он не хотел копаться в старых ранах, он просто хотел показать Ризу причину и закрыть этот вопрос раз и навсегда.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Риз, тяжело сглатывая, стараясь не обращать внимание на комок в горле. Он не хотел больше ничего спрашивать, но было кое-что еще, что он точно должен был узнать. – Что случилось с Энджел?  
От упоминания имени, Джек ненадолго напрягся, но он точно этого ожидал. Он снова отвернулся от Риза, в этот раз, начав ходить по комнате, осматривая валяющихся роботов и оценивая общий ущерб.  
\- Знаешь, где мы, Риз? – громко сказал Джек, расстояние между ними заставляло его почти кричать. – Это то место, где Энджел жила всю свою жизнь, - сказал Джек и посмотрел на Риза, указывая на прозрачную клетку, в которой он стоял. – И тут же она умерла.  
\- Энджел тоже была сиреной, но знаешь, Риз, она была не такой, как ты. Немногие знают, но некоторые люди, которые рождаются с подобными силами, недостаточно сильны, чтобы контролировать их и… моя девочка была именно такой. Знаешь, она убила свою мать, когда была еще малышкой. Доктора тогда сказали мне убить ее, потому что она была опасна для всех, включая себя. Ее тело не могло выдерживать силу, прошли бы дни или годы, но она бы умерла.  
Джек подошел к стене, которая стояла между ним и мальчишкой, и оперся на нее спиной, скрестив руки на груди, согнув одну ногу и скрестив лодыжки. Он смотрел на вход, и хотя Риз видел только его профиль, он понимал, что Джек смотрит вдаль, просто вперед, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Знаешь, почему я решил захватить контроль над Гелиосом? Знаешь, зачем мне была нужна вся эта сила? – спросил Джек, но он не ждал ответа. – Все для нее, я знал, что если хочу помочь моей малышке, мне нужна самая современная исследовательская лаборатория, которая вообще существует. В то время мне плевать было на корпорацию, я сделал это все для нее…  
\- Так что, когда я, наконец, был на вершине, у меня были лучшие технологии на руках, и я заставил этих лабораторных крыс провести бесчисленные тесты. Я проводил дни в этой лаборатории, надеясь на лучшее, но единственным ответом после всего, что я сделал, было то, что я не могу уберечь Энджел от смерти… Ее жизнь, тем не менее, можно было поддерживать постоянным контактом с эридием.  
\- Пандора тоже была для нее – мне насрать было на эту планету, я не хотел менять ее к лучшему. Черт, да чем больше бандитов на этой богом забытой планетке, тем больше оружия продаст Гиперион. Но у меня была больная дочь, которую мне надо было поместить в небольшую комнату с эридиевым насосом на всю ее жизнь, чтобы она могла выжить, а на Пандоре было полно эридия.  
\- Поддерживать жизнь в теле – это одно, но чтобы жил дух, мне надо было дать ей цель, и этим стала для меня Пандора, я хотел сделать эту планету лучше с ее помощью. Поначалу все пошло хорошо, она использовала свои силы, чтобы помогать мне на планете, и вместе мы хотели принести мир этой земле. Я построил Перспективу, чтобы она несла ответственность за людей, которые жили здесь, чтобы она чувствовала себя нужной. Я хотел, чтобы она контролировала Разрушителя, чтобы принести порядок на эту планету.  
\- Все, что я делал, было для нее… но в конце она возненавидела меня за это. В конце я оказался тем, кто не дал ей выбор, кто запер ее, кто использовал ее… Знаешь, какие были ее последние слова? Она сказала, что я придурок… И, может, она была права, потому что мне не хватило сил отпустить.  
Ризу было трудно осознать все, что он услышал, он сомневался, что Джек когда-либо рассказывал об этом кому-то. Он несправедливо отнесся к Джеку, поверил в то, что сказал Атлас, что Джек пленил свою дочь. Наверняка, ему было больно слышать, как люди обвиняют его в том, что он убил ту, которую любил больше всего.  
Риз почувствовал ком в горле, он хотел плакать, хоть и старался сдержаться. Это не поможет, не сейчас. Не важно, как это все закончится, Джек был ему важен, и сейчас он просто хотел обнять того, кто столько страдал, и сказать, что все будет хорошо.  
Но все не будет хорошо, все…  
\- Я потерял свою дочь из-за Искателей Хранилища, одна из них также сделала со мной это, - Джек оттолкнулся от стены, развернулся и показал на свое лицо. Спокойствие сменилось напряженностью. – Но знаешь что, я вроде как счастлив, что она сделала это, потому что это служит мне постоянным напоминанием.  
\- Напоминанием о чем? – спросил Риз.  
\- О том, что люди ебаные мудаки, и что каждый предаст тебя, не в том, так в другом, - прошипел Джек, его голос снова стал опасным. – Но я думаю, я недостаточно часто вспоминал об этом, потому что дал тебе пройти мою защиту, только чтобы все закончилось так же, как и всегда.  
\- Джек, я знаю, что врал тебе о своих силах, и мне жаль. Я знаю, что ты можешь не верить мне сейчас, но я столько раз думал о том, чтобы сказать тебе… - тихо сказал Риз, смотря прямо на Джека, на чьем лице смешивались веселье и обида. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не предавал тебя, разве то, что я здесь, не доказательство?  
\- Ты… - сказал Джек с неверием в голосе. Он начал смеяться, но это был не веселый смех, он был темный и горький, заставивший Риза поежиться. – Ты думаешь, что не предал меня, потому что что?? Спас мою жизнь?! ГОРЯЧИЕ НОВОСТИ, ПАРНИША, из всех ебанатов, которых я встречал, ты предал меня БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕХ!  
Джек ударил по стене, отделяющей их друг от друга, кулаком, с его губ сорвался громкий неразборчивый крик. Он прикоснулся лбом к преграде, тяжело дыша, его кулак все еще был на стене. Это напугало Риза, и он отступил на пару шагов.  
\- Джек, я знаю, что я лгал тебе, и что у тебя есть повод злиться, но как ты можешь говорить, что я предал тебя сильнее, чем люди, которые сделали с тобой это? – сказал Риз, его голос слегка дрожал, когда он подошел к стене и положил ладонь рядом с лицом Джека. Тот смотрел на него, но не двигался. По правде, Риз почувствовал себя оскорбленным тем, что он поставил его в один ряд с такими монстрами. – Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно.  
\- Оооо, это круто, - сказал Джек со злобной улыбкой и отступил на пару шагов. – Да, думаю, может, ты не расплавил мое ебаное лицо, и ты не убивал мою дочь, но ты сделал кое-что кудааааа хуже, Риззи, мальчик мой. И я говорю не о вранье – мне плевать сейчас на это.  
\- Так что же я такого сделал?! – раздраженно спросил Риз, он никогда не делал Джеку ничего, кроме как прятал свои силы. Он был верным, он бы никогда его не предал, так откуда эти обвинения? Снова паранойя? – Скажи мне, Джек, потому что я очень хочу знать! – это был в первый раз, когда он орал на Джека, не контролируя больше свои эмоции.  
\- ТЫ! – зашипел Джек, указывая на Риза, пока подходил ближе. – Заставил МЕНЯ ПОЛЮБИТЬ ТЕБЯ! – Джек так громко прокричал последнюю часть, что эхо прокатилось по комнате.  
Риз стоял, как громом пораженный, смотря на кипящего от ярости Джека, на то, в каком беспорядке его волосы, как его плечи ходят вверх и вниз, на отпечаток боли на его лице… и он не мог проронить ни слова.  
Потом неожиданно все поменялось, плечи Джека опустились, злость и боль исчезли, сменившись на такую чистую грусть, что Риз почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. Он еле услышал слова, которые Джек прошептал следом.  
\- И ты заставил меня верить, что тоже любишь меня.  
\- Джек…  
Любил ли он этого человека? Странно, но он никогда не спрашивал себя об этом, он знал, что сильно о нем беспокоился, это было точно. Он был счастлив просыпаться с ним рядом, он был горд, когда они вместе шли по коридорам Гелиоса, и улыбка не сходила с его губ, когда они были вместе, хотя иногда он притворялся, что злится на Джека за его детское поведение.  
Он беспокоился, когда Джек мало спал, когда он недостаточно ел. А когда Джек заболел, и Риз думал, что он умрет, это было одним из худших его воспоминаний. Даже на Пандоре он продолжал беспокоиться о его безопасности.  
Услышав то, что он услышал сегодня, он почувствовал, что его сердце сжимается, когда он думает о несправедливых вещах, которые случились с Джеком, и что они сделали его тем, кто он есть сейчас. Риз хотел для него только лучшего, хотел разделить с ним боль, чтобы она не была такой невыносимой. Он мог сделать для Джека что угодно, и даже если теперь было слишком поздно, он был готов на все, даже если Джек решил убить его сегодня.  
Ответ был очевиден, жаль, что ему так много времени понадобилось, чтобы понять.  
\- Джек, я люблю тебя, я понимаю, что ты можешь не верить мне сейчас, но я…  
\- НЕТ! ХВАТИТ говорить это! Ты не любишь меня, Риз, и знаешь, почему я в этом уверен?! – Джек повысил тон, прикрывая уши ладонями, не желая слышать, что Риз хотел сказать.  
Он выглядел, как истеричный ребенок, который не хочет, чтобы все шло не так, как он задумал. С грустью на лице, Риз на мгновение задумался, чувствует ли Джек до сих пор мерзкий запах тех сигаретных окурков.  
\- Я скажу тебе, почему, - наконец, сказал Джек, опустив руки по бокам. – Потому что ты БРОСИЛ меня!  
\- Джек, я говорил тебе, я сделал это потому что…  
\- Хватит мне этого дерьма, ты сделал это, потому что боялся меня. Потому что, как и каждый чертов человек, кому я верил, ты решил за меня, кто я такой, увидел во мне монстра, как и все вокруг. Ты даже не сомневался.  
\- Джек, это не правда! Я не думаю, что ты монстр!– отчаянно сказал Риз. – Я правда люблю тебя!  
\- Тогда скажи мне кое-что, Риз, - тихо сказал Джек, подходя совсем близко к стене, смотря прямо на Риза с едкой ухмылкой. – Сколько раз ты думал, что я могу убить тебя?   
Риз застыл – бесчисленное количество раз. Он постарался не показать этого, но Джек знал, всегда знал.  
\- Боже, ты и сейчас об этом думаешь, так?– сказал Джек, покачав головой, его голос сорвался. – Ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ говорить мне, что можно одновременно любить кого-то и бояться, что можно доверять кому-то, будучи в ужасе! – закричал он и отошел от стены.  
\- Мои планы провалились из-за людей, которые не видели дальше моего характера, которые были скоры на суд, считая меня мегаломаньяком, считая, что меня погубят амбиции, что я собираюсь убить сотни невинных просто потому, что могу. Что я ебнутый на всю голову, который убил свою бабушку из-за ничего, что я садист, который обращался со своей дочерью так, как делал это я!  
Джек поморщился, ходя кругами перед клеткой, в которой был Риз. Мальчишка только смотрел на него, не в силах протестовать, потому что Джек говорил правду. Когда Джек, наконец, остановился, его кулаки все еще были сжаты, но он смотрел на вход, на его лице было удрученное выражение. Джек выглядел побежденным, и Риз впервые видел его таким.  
\- Знаешь, что, парниша… Я устал доказывать людям, что я кто-то больший, чем психопат. И я устал, устал доказывать, что я делаю то, что делаю ради всеобщего блага, что я правда чертов герой, - тихо сказал Джек.  
\- И нет, я не блядский святой, я никогда так не говорил, я убил много людей, и я это не отрицаю… но я хочу сказать, что герой – это не персонаж детской сказки. Мир не черно-белый, вещи не просто плохие или хорошие, особенно на Пандоре. Быть героем в этом ебнутом мире значит принимать тяжелые решения, и часто приходится выбирать меньшее из двух зол, даже если это тебя убивает.  
Потом Джек посмотрел на Риза с тем же убитым выражением на обезображенном шрамом лице.  
\- Но у всех есть своя последняя капля, и моя только что упала… Я просто устал… от всего этого. Снова я подумал, что что-то возможно, но мои надежды, как обычно, разрушились. Так что я не буду больше бороться. Я не убью тебя, Риз… Я бы хотел, но не могу, я бы никогда не смог, что бы ты ни сделал… - Джек невесело рассмеялся. – Я думал, ты знаешь, но, полагаю, я ошибался.  
Джек активировал какое-то устройство, которое выпустило в закрытое пространство, где был заперт Риз, белый газ. Мальчик начал задыхаться, кашлять, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
\- Джек! Что ты делаешь? Дже… - кашель прервал его. – Остановись!  
Риз подбежал к стене и начал стучать по ней, крича, чтобы Джек остановил то, что делает, но тот продолжал смотреть на него пустыми глазами.  
\- Я могу быть слишком слабым, чтобы убить тебя, но ты можешь быть полезен по-другому, - сказал Джек и посмотрел на мальчишку, который закатил глаза и упал на пол, его тело было неподвижно, как труп.  
\- Ты видишь во мне монстра, и я буду монстром… по крайней мере, сейчас я достаточно силен, чтобы отпустить, - сказал он, не обращая внимания на влагу, которая продолжала катиться по его лицу, слегка меняя траекторию, когда попадала на шрам.

—o.o— Гелиос. Помещения ОРВ. —o.o—

Риз проснулся с чертовски больной головой, все вокруг кружилось. Он осмотрелся, но не узнал окружение. Он лежал на полу какой-то комнаты, в которой не было ничего, кроме закрытых дверей. Риз проверил их, как только встал. Он попытался вспомнить последнее, что с ним случилось, но все было как в тумане. Когда он попытался потереть шею, Риз почувствовал, что ее охватывает странный ошейник, он попытался его снять, но не смог.  
Какого черта, где он?  
Неожиданно, включился дисплей на одной из стен комнаты, привлекая внимание Риза. Он подпрыгнул и посмотрел на экран, который показывал худого человека около сорока лет, одетого в белый лабораторный халат. Он был почти лыс, но его борода компенсировала отсутствие волос.  
\- Привет, Риз, или мне лучше звать тебя объект 258, меня зовут доктор Накаяма. Рад тебя встретить. Оооо, нас ждет столько веселого, я почти вижу, - сказал мужчина, хихикнув от возбуждения. – У меня на тебя большие планы, мой мальчик, ты хорошо послужишь Гелиосу, я уверен. И Джек будет гордиться тем, что я сделаю, я уверен. Он наверняка…  
Риз не слушал, что дальше говорил доктор. Он слышал только тонкий, неприятный звук в ушах. Неожиданно, он вспомнил разговор с Джеком, с ним пришли неприятные эмоции. Риз не мог поверить, он правда не мог, но казалось, все это реально.  
Джек поймал его и собирался дать своему ученому проводить над ним эксперименты. Это было худшее, что могло с ним произойти, даже смерть была менее пугающей, чем это. Казалось, он действительно пробудил в Джеке монстра…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Все… вышло из-под контроля.
> 
> Примечания переводчика.  
> Канона заради – все мы знает про тяжелое детство Джека, деревянные игрушки, прибитые к потолку и т.д. Но все-таки кошка, если мне не изменяет память. Я кошатник, и для меня это принципиальный вопрос – кошка у Джека была, кошка.   
> И вот кто, ну кто мне объяснит, почему нельзя влюбиться в чудовище? В смысле, это, конечно, должно крупно не повезти, но все же! Будь я на месте Риза, я бы ляпнул что-то вроде «я уверен, что ты псих, маньяк и садист, и рано или поздно убьешь меня, но это не меняет того, что я тебя люблю». Правда, скорее всего после этого я бы умер, но это не сделало бы данное заявление менее правдивым. И да, Джек, определенно гораздо больше, чем просто психопат, но не-психопатом это его не делает. Не стройте отношения с психами, если вас зовут не Уилл Грэм. И в этом случае, в общем-то, тоже не стройте.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Привет, ребята! В первую очередь, огромное спасибо за комментарии, которые вы оставляете и за вашу поддержку. Я не хотела так затягивать с обновлением, но жизнь меня догнала. В любом случае, наверное, вы будете рады услышать, что последняя глава уже тоже написана (надо немного отполировать), так что я выложу ее в течение недели.  
> Люблю вас~!

Прошло пять недель, пять невозможно долгих недель, с тех пор, как Риза заперли в ОРВ. Ему не причиняли физического вреда – вопреки его самым большим страхам, над ним не проводили тестов, а еще никто не таскал его в лабораторию и не вскрывал мозг, так что с ним обращались лучше, чем он ожидал. Так отчего же он чувствовал себя в агонии, если все шло хорошо? Ну, лучше, чем он представлял, по крайней мере.  
От того, что хоть Ризу и не причиняли физического вреда, он медленно сходил с ума. Он провел почти два месяца, запертый в четырех стенах, а его единственной компанией был безумный доктор Накаяма. Ризу отчаянно не хватало общения с людьми… он бы все отдал, чтобы увидеть своих друзей хоть ненадолго.  
С каждым проходящим днем он чувствовал, что эмоционально истощается. Он чувствовал себя так, будто сидит в поезде в унылый день, медленно отъезжая от станции, чтобы не доехать никуда. Он сходил с ума, и Накаяма не был ему помощником. Он только срывал на нем раздражение, повернутый на его силах, он ныл о том, что ему не дают проводить над Ризом тесты.  
А еще он укоренял в нем страх, напоминая каждый день, что хоть ему не дают начать эксперименты уже сейчас, когда-нибудь он получит нужный допуск. Этот страх проникал во сны Риза – иногда он просыпался посреди ночи, по его телу тек холодный пот, а его мозг создавал самые ужасные картины, которые он мог представить.  
Риз был истощен, физически и духовно, с каждым днем росло его раздражение. Иногда он даже думал, что хотел бы, чтобы тесты, наконец, начались – на самом деле, чтобы хоть что-то произошло, потому что сложно было выносить подобное состояние небытия.  
Он точно знал, кого можно за это винить, того же, кто кинул его в эту закрытую лабораторию – Красавчика Джека. Как сказал сам Джек, ему не хватило решимости убить Риза. Как оказалось, на все остальное ему решимости тоже не хватило. За это Риз был ему благодарен, мысль о том, что Джек настолько заботится о нем, что не может исполнить свою угрозу и начать над ним эксперименты, немного успокаивала. После их последнего разговора, Риз не был уверен, чего ожидать.  
Так что, хотя то, что Джек в каком-то смысле заботился о нем, было приятной мыслью, Риз не был уверен в том, что бы он предпочел. В данный момент Риз чувствовал себя неудобной обузой, которую замели под ковер. У Джека не хватало сил убить Риза или сделать ему больно, так что вместо этого он избавился от «проблемы», заперев его тут. Наверняка, он делал вид, что Риза никогда не существовало, проживая дни, будто ничего не случилось.  
И несмотря на все, Риз смирился с этим – он был рад, что Джек снова обрел баланс в жизни, что он смог исцелиться. Он не хотел, чтобы Джеку было больно из-за его предательства, вот насколько он его, как оказалось, любил. Даже запертый в ОРВ, Риз все еще не мог его ненавидеть… но он презирал его за трусость.  
Риз не был уверен, насколько долго сможет оставаться в своем уме –неопределенность и отсутствие надежды убивали его. Все что угодно было бы лучше.  
\- Привет, объект 258, - раздался пронзительный голос из динамика на стене.  
Да, что угодно было бы лучше, кроме этого.  
\- Привет, - сказал Риз своим самым незаинтересованным тоном.  
\- Я очень разочарован, но и сегодня нам не удастся раскрыть секреты, стоящие за твоими удивительными способностями сирены.  
\- Как досадно.  
\- Не правда ли? – сказал Накаяма, действительно веря, что Риз тоже хотел, чтобы начались тесты. – Я не понимаю, почему мне все еще не дали разрешения начать, у меня есть столько изумительных проектов! Твои силы могут быть такими полезными.  
\- На поле битвы, я полагаю, - сказал Риз, сев у стены.  
Профессор действовал ему на нервы, но он поймал себя на том, что ждет их коротких ежедневных разговоров. Одиночество оказалось опасной штукой.   
\- О, но это лишь одно из многих применений твоих сил. Например, ты мог бы помочь Гелиосу эволюционировать… и Джек бы так мной гордился. Он бы пришел меня поблагодарить, о, я могу это представить…  
\- Как я могу помочь Гелиосу? – встрял Риз, заинтересованный этим вопросом.  
\- Нет смысла это обсуждать, если мы не можем это сделать… не без официального разрешения, по крайней мере, - раздраженно сказал профессор, пнув от злости горшок с растением неподалеку.  
\- Но я могу поспорить, что если б ты удивил Джека, он был бы рад, - сказал Риз, стараясь манипулировать Накаямой. Несложно было увидеть его… нездоровое увлечение Джеком. – Могу поспорить, он был бы горд, что ты взял инициативу в свои руки, он бы точно поблагодарил того, кто сделал Гелиос еще сильнее.  
\- Да, да, да, - сказал профессор голосом, наполненным экстазом, с глупой улыбкой на лице. – Он был бы горд, так ведь?  
\- Конечно, был бы, так давай обсудим твой план, - сказал Риз, отмечая про себя, что одно упоминание имени Джека заставляло его говорить.  
\- Ладно, слушай…

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

\- Какого черта ты мне говоришь, что мы потеряли эридиевый карьер?! – кричал Джек на мужчину, который прятался за своим креслом.  
\- Сэр… мы не знаем, что произошло, - запинаясь, ответил дрожащий человек.  
\- Ты отвечал за безопасность на Пандоре, так какого хера я плачу тебе, имбецил! – Джек резкими шагами пересек переговорную, заполненную полными страха работниками.  
\- Ну, у нас… у нас есть предположение.  
\- Так, может, ты, блять, поделишься им, а, тупица? В смысле, поправь меня, если я не прав, но разве мы тут не делиться идеями собрались? – спросил Джек, стоя перед мужчиной. Он нависал над ним, хотя у них и не было большой разницы в росте.  
\- Бандиты знали, как пробраться… так что, я полагаю, у них оказались наши планы базы, - сказал человек еле слышно.  
\- Оооооо, я понял, спасибо, что объяснил мне, болван. Было не так уж и сложно, да? – сказал Джек с фальшивой улыбкой на лице, положив одну руку на плечо мужчины. – Итак, перед нами классический проеб, не так ли? Бандиты заполучили планы, которые должны были быть спрятаны. Иииииииитак, дай мне немного подумать, приятель, ты же был ответственен за то, чтобы эти документы оставались в секрете? – сказал Джек, изображая искренний интерес, будто он уже не знал ответ. – О, точно, это был ты, не так ли?  
\- Джек, сэр, я… я могу объяснить… - сказал мужчина, отступая к стене, в отчаянии смотря на остальных собравшихся в комнате, надеясь хоть на какую-то поддержку. Никто за него не вступился.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет… нет, - сказал Джек с безумной улыбкой на лице, приближаясь к мужчине. – Единственное объяснение, которое кто-либо услышит, будет мое, - сказал Джек и повернулся к наблюдавшим за ними работникам. – Леди и джентльмены, я собираюсь объяснить разницу между удушьем и удушением, мой дорогой ассистент мне очень поможет.  
\- Нет! Сэр, я… - остальная часть предложения была заглушена тем, что мужчину подняли за горло, и его ноги беспомощно болтались в воздухе.  
\- Итак, посмотрите внимательно на мистера Терри, видите выпученные глаза, надувшиеся вены, постепенно бледнеющее лицо? Нууууу, это может ввести вас в заблуждение, потому что это признаки и удушья, и удушения. Тем не менее… - сказал Джек, сильнее сжимая шею Терри, пока тот пытался отчаянно дотянуться до душащей его руки, пытаясь отодрать пальцы от своего горла, пока его руки не упали безжизненно по сторонам. – Прошу, обратите особое внимание на то, что наш дорогой Терри больше не двигается, что является явным признаком смерти, а смерть по чьей-то вине случается тогда, когда вовлечено удушение, - сказал Джек, наконец, отпуская тело, которое с глухим звуком упало на пол.  
\- Вот, пожалуйста, надеюсь, мы все сегодня чему-то научились, я уверен, что Терри точно научился, - сказал Джек издевательским тоном, опасно улыбаясь. – Теперь, к сожалению, мне надо отправиться на Пандору, чтобы прикрыть этот проеб. Мы продолжим совещание позже.  
Джек вышел из комнаты и пошел прямо к докам. Он знал об этой ситуации еще до встречи, и у него уже был готов корабль. Он решил назначить встречу только для этого шоу – отчасти ему надо было, чтобы люди увидели, что Красавчик Джек не прощает проебов, но еще это было весело, а ему надо было спустить пар.  
В последнее время он злился больше, чем обычно, и он об этом знал – если уменьшающееся количество работников могло было быть признаком. Он не был уверен, почему он так зол последние пару недель, может, потому что болезненно очевидно осознал некомпетентность собственных работников. Потерять базу на Пандоре тоже было не весело. И что-то еще, что же еще…  
Жужжащий звук раздался из ЭХО-комма, встроенного в его часы, как только Джек взошел на корабль, который должен был доставить его в это бандитское логово, по случайности именуемое планетой. Не думая, он ответил, не смотря на то, кто звонит.  
\- Красавчик Джек, сэр? – кто же еще это, блять, мог быть? – Это профессор Накаяма, я хотел узнать…  
\- Нет! – крикнул Джек, неожиданно чувствуя, как его пульс растет. Да, надоедливый профессор, вероятно, был главной причиной его злости. – Я уже сказал тебе, Намаяка, если я передумаю, я дам тебе знать. А если ты еще хоть раз побеспокоишь меня по этому вопросу, клянусь богом, я отправлю тебя на Пандору, изучать, как спариваются мордоплюи. Вблизи, - припечатал Джек, заканчивая звонок.  
Да, определенно, надоедливый профессор весьма сильно влиял на его настроение, не только потому, что он его бесил, но и потому что являлся постоянным напоминанием того, о чем Джек предпочел бы забыть.  
Риз.  
Чертов ебучий Риз.  
После их разговора, Джек ничего не хотел делать с мальчишкой, стоило признать, что он не мог заставить себя убить его, да и не считал, что он этого заслуживает, но он же мог использовать его силы, так? Это было самой правильной и логичной вещью. И ему должно быть все равно, почему нет? Все, что было между ними, оказалось большой и толстой ложью, Риз оказался таким же, как все, вот и все. Джеку надо было отпустить его, забыть о нем и жить дальше.  
Но то, из-за чего он больше всего злился на себя, заключалось в том, что он оказался идиотом, который подумал, что кто-то может обращаться с ним иначе, видеть в нем кого-то большего, чем пугающего монстра. Он был наивным и беспечным, а теперь он платит за свою глупость. Дать себе надеяться…  
\- Граааааах! – закричал Джек, ударив ближайшую стену, введя в ступор пару солдат Гипериона, которые стояли рядом.  
Он может врать себе, сколько хочет, но факт остается фактом – это было чертовски больно. Ему было физически плохо от всего, что произошло. С момента, как он просыпался утром, он чувствовал тяжесть в животе, которая медленно перемещалась на грудь, отчего было тяжело дышать, делая дерьмовую ситуацию еще дерьмовей.  
Он просто хотел все забыть, хотел перестать чувствовать, если был способ стать бесчувственным, он бы им с радостью воспользовался. Он бы согласился вырезать свое чертово сердце тупым ножом – вот как хуево он сейчас себя чувствовал.  
Он знал, что все, что они делили с Ризом, исчезло и никогда не вернется, так что он просто хотел забыть, но это было куда сложнее, когда его разум пытал его, вспоминая все эти глупые, неважные вещи, которые у них были, которые основывались на лжи. Джек не был мазохистом, но то, что он делал сам с собой, довольно сильно смахивало на самоистязание.  
Каждый раз, когда он пытался оградить себя от любых мыслей о мальчишке, он вспоминал, как Риз запинался, когда нервничал, или перечитывал глупый блокнот, или смотрел на дизайн татуировки, который нарисовал для Риза, даже зная, что между ними все кончено. Это было тошнотворно. Он сходил с ума. Ему надо было остановиться.  
Джек не убил бы Риза, он не мог бы, даже если бы хотел, а иногда он очень, очень хотел, надеясь, что это остановит его добровольную агонию. Он не мог просто забыть то, что произошло, не мог простить Риза, потому что это было признаком глупости и слабости, а Красавчик Джек был каким угодно, но не слабым.  
Так что единственной логичной вещью было использовать силы Риза, а, как бы он ни ненавидел сам факт их существования, Джеку приходилось признать, что они были довольно впечатляющие. Естественно, ему надо было поставить их на службу Гипериону, так что, под влиянием эмоций после разговора с Ризом в Перспективе, он не чувствовал сожаления, когда поймал мальчишку и отправил его в ОРВ.  
И все было в порядке, пока он не лег спать в тот день. Ему приснился тот раз, когда Ризу делали операцию по установке ЭХО-импланта, когда Джек ворвался в операционную и приказал медикам разбудить мальчика, чтобы помочь ему пережить операцию. Он видел тот момент, когда Риз проснулся и начал кричать, смотря на него наполненными болью и агонией глазами, этот звук ввинчивался ему в мозг.  
И он видел этот же самый момент, но в этот раз они были на тестовой площадке ОРВ, и врачи работали над мозгом Риза, пока Джек сдерживал его, стремясь протестировать его силы сирены. В ту ночь он проснулся от собственного крика, по его изуродованному шрамом лицу тек холодный пот. В его жизни было много кошмаров, но этот был одним из самых страшных.  
В тот же день он отменил все тесты до дальнейшего распоряжения, и теперь прошло почти два месяца. Почти целых два месяца он не мог заставить себя принять решение, и это его бесило. Мальчишка был его слабостью, и хотя Джек презирал слабость, он просто не мог себя заставить сделать что-то, помимо того, чтобы попытаться забыть о его существовании, что получалось не слишком хорошо.  
Джек ненавидел свою нерешительность, он ненавидел то, что показывал слабость и ненавидел Риза за то, что тот занял место в его жизни. Этот круг ненависти выводил его из себя, он был физически и эмоционально выжат, и он хотел просто забыть. Сколько еще ему придется терпеть эти надоедливые эмоции? Может ли он, блять, просто перестать чувствовать?  
Это были вопросы, которые мучали его, пока он с радостью смотрел, как Гелиос исчезает из поля зрения. Может, ему стоит подольше остаться на Пандоре, убить парочку бандитских ублюдков, потрахаться с красивыми женщинами с приличными формами. Это было похоже на начало…  
На краткую передышку, по крайней мере.

—o.o— Вон, 3 дня спустя —o.o—

Вон не представлял, куда идет, и с каждым пройденным шагом, его уверенность улетучивалась. У него был совершенно нормальный день в бухгалтерии, когда неожиданно странно одетый чувак в лабораторном халате ворвался к нему. Он начал говорить о каком-то очень важном проекте, и что ему нужна помощь Вона.  
Когда он попробовал получить ответы, мужчина сказал, что это секрет, но Красавчик Джек хорошо заплатит ему за любые неудобства. Это имя убедило Вона пойти. Хоть он и знал, что сейчас Джек находился на Пандоре, было мудро его не бесить. Он был в последнее время в дерьмовом настроении, и каждый об этом знал. Они все ходили по базе на цыпочках, молясь о том, чтобы ни в чем не облажаться, потому что тогда их ждала неминуемая смерть.  
Все говорили, что Джек ведет себя так из-за атаки на Гелиос, но Вон знал, что случилось. Конечно, атака сильно его выбесила, но что еще больше его разозлило, был Риз. Из того, что было видно на видео, которое показал им Август – а немногие его видели – Риз улетел на Пандору, оставив взбешенного Джека на станции.  
Вон никак не мог уложить в голове все, что произошло – атаку, Риза, который спас всю базу и стал абсолютным героем… То, что Риз оказался сиреной. Вон знал его большую часть жизни, и был уверен, что между ними нет секретов. Черт возьми, Вон даже рассказал ему о том неловком свидании с Тиффани, когда он блевал девушке в сумку.  
Он думал, что не может быть более большого секрета, чем этот унизительный опыт – ну, вероятно то, что твой друг оказался сиреной, было именно таким секретом. Вон чувствовал себя слегка оскорбленным поначалу, он мог только представить, насколько сложно было Ризу держать свои силы в секрете. Мысль о том, что он недостаточно доверял ему, чтобы признаться, была болезненной, но это действительно было большой тайной, и Вон решил, что в каком-то смысле понимает его.  
Так что, когда он, наконец, перестал себя жалеть, он восхитился тем, что Риз спас всю станцию. Вон на самом деле очень гордился своим другом, а еще был поражен его силами. В конце концов, эйфория сменилась печалью – почему Риз ушел? Джек убил бы его, если бы он этого не сделал? Почему он не связался с ним с Пандоры? Был ли он в безопасности? Учитывая его силы, должен бы, но все же…  
Если говорить просто, Вон очень скучал по лучшему другу, и его отсутствие все сильнее ощущалось с каждым днем. Игры по вторникам были их священным ритуалом… и пицца по четвергам тоже была важна. По правде говоря, в последнее время у Риза было меньше времени, чем раньше, чтобы проводить его с другом, но знать, что он рядом, что они могут поговорить, если надо, было успокаивающей мыслью. Теперь же он просто скучал и хотел бы, чтобы, как и раньше, рядом был…  
\- Риз?   
Вон пораженно застыл, когда его, наконец, провели в маленькую белую комнату внутри комплекса ОРВ – хоть она и являлась частью отдела, он не знал о ее существовании. И там, посреди комнаты, сидел его друг, что-то быстро записывая на листе бумаги. Когда Вон позвал его, Риз быстро обернулся, он встал и подбежал к нему, обняв его лучшим – и самым болезненным – бро-объятием в истории бро-объятий.  
\- Вон! – радостно сказал он, отпуская друга, но не убирая рук с его плеч. – Ты не поверишь, насколько я счастлив тебя видеть, бро.  
\- Риз… Я думал, ты на Пандоре, что ты тут делаешь? Джек знает, что ты здесь?  
\- Хм, угу, знает… - сказал Риз, замолкая на мгновение, выражение его лица поменялось. Было в нем что-то такое, но Вон не хотел лезть к нему с выяснениями. – Я был на Пандоре какое-то время, скажу я тебе, вот ебнутая планетка. Но потом меня привезли сюда.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, старик? Этот чокнутый парень говорил мне что-то о специальном проекте, что-то, что понравится Джеку или типа того, - с сомнением сказал Вон, вся ситуация казалась ему странной. Почему Риза держали здесь?  
\- Ага, все, как он сказал, я помогаю со специальным проектом, это будет круто, но сейчас это секрет, нельзя говорить никому и все такое. Это по поводу моих способностей – ну ты понял, - засмеялся Риз, но все равно, что-то было не так, Вон слишком долго его знал, чтобы видеть такие вещи.  
\- Так что это у тебя за штука? – Вон указал на металлический ошейник у Риза шее.  
\- А, это чтобы следить за моими способностями, ничего такого, - сказал Риз, и Вон только приподнял бровь. – Серьезно, бро, не парься, я делаю это по своей воле, ладно?  
\- Ладно, я тебе верю, но почему ты не связался со мной раньше?  
\- Никто не должен знать, что я тут, все вокруг захотят завладеть моими силами. Сейчас Гелиос слаб, лучше ничего не усложнять.  
\- Я… полагаю, я понимаю, хоть для меня это и звучит подозрительно, но давай скажем, что я доверяю твоему суждению. В любом случае, бро… ты сирена! Это же круто! Почему ты раньше мне не сказал?!  
\- Почему? Да ладно, это очевидно, ты бы постоянно втягивал меня во всякие глупости, вроде: «Риз, подорви моего ведущего менеджера, Риз, портнись сквозь стену, чтобы подсмотреть за девчонками, Риз…»  
\- Так ты это можешь?!  
\- Вот видишь, потому я тебе раньше и не говорил! – сказал Риз, и они оба начали смеяться, расслабляясь в присутствии друг друга.  
Они сидели в маленькой комнате и говорили, казалось, часами. Поначалу все шло нормально – Риз рассказывал, что делал на Пандоре, Вон говорил о том, что произошло после его исчезновения. Риз хотел в деталях знать о том, что произошло с его друзьями, и Вон рассказал ему о том, что Август словил пулю, но уже полностью оправился в больнице.  
Потом они более подробно обсудили способности Риза, Вону было любопытно, что он умеет, и как это проявляется, так что Риз ввел его в курс дела. После этого Риз почему-то поддался воспоминаниям, вернулся мыслями в старые времена, говорил о глупостях, которые они делали – и это было хорошо и мило, но казалось, что что-то было не так, и Вон точно не мог понять, что.  
Неожиданно, монитор на одной из стен включился, и появился странноватый профессор.  
\- Мне стоит напомнить тебе, что мы опаздываем с проектом? – сказал мужчина визгливым голосом.  
\- Да, я знаю, пять минут, и я готов идти, - грубо сказал Риз, подождал, пока экран выключится, и только потом повернулся к Вону. – Ладно, сам видишь, у меня тут плотный график. Но прежде, чем ты уйдешь, у меня есть к тебе просьба.  
\- Я уже взял несколько пар твоих носков, и я их не отдам, что бы ты ни сказал, - ответил Вон, скрестив руки.  
\- Нет, я… погоди, ты что? Серьезно, бро, меня нет пару недель, а ты уже крадешь мои шмотки? Грубо, очень грубо, - сказал Риз, но не смог удержать серьезное лицо. - В любом случае, я не прошу тебя ни о чем сложном, просто хочу, чтобы ты отдал это Джеку. Я слышал, он сейчас на Пандоре, можешь передать ему это, когда он вернется, - сказал Риз и положил лист бумаги, на котором до того что-то писал, в конверт и запечатал его.  
\- Ни за что, бро, я к Джеку не подойду, он ведет себя, как ненормальный… больше, чем обычно, - запротестовал Вон.  
\- Прошу, Вон, это важно, - искренне попросил Риз.  
\- Ну, ладно, раз для тебя это так важно… но почему ты сам не можешь ему его отдать, когда он вернется?  
\- Если кратко, участвуя в этом проекте… ну, давай скажем так, я могу не иметь возможности передать ему письмо в нужный момент, вот почему я прошу тебя сделать это, - сказал Риз и отдал ему конверт. – И еще, я верю, что ты мой друг, так что ты не будешь его читать, так?  
\- Я бы никогда!..  
\- Так?  
\- Ладно, ладно, - сказал Вон, сдаваясь, и положив письмо в карман. – Когда мы снова увидимся? Иветта и Август точно захотят с тобой поболтать.  
\- Я знаю, я тоже хочу их увидеть… но, как я и сказал, я буду занят с этим проектом, и он может занять какое-то время. Прошу, никому ничего пока не говори, просто передай им в общих чертах.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - кивнул Вон и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Риз снова обнял его.  
\- Хм… Риз?  
\- Я просто скучал по тебе, бро, вот и все, - сказал он и отступил, не сводя глаз с Вона. – Скажи Иветте и Августу, что…  
\- Да?  
\- Просто… просто скажи, что я передавал привет, - сказал Риз, улыбаясь, но улыбка не затронула его глаза.  
Что-то говорило Вону остаться, спросить, что происходит, потребовать ответы, но, в конце концов, он решил уйти и дать Ризу самому решить, когда рассказать всю правду.  
Как только он вышел, он отправил сообщение Иветте и Августу, чтобы встретиться с ними в квартире, он сказал, что у него есть информация о Ризе. Этого было достаточно, чтобы оба его друга сразу же пришли. Вон скучал и по их общим посиделкам, Риз оказался клеем, который держал их вместе, и без него их встречи становились все реже. Было приятно знать, что скоро это изменится.  
Когда Вон дошел до своей квартиры, оба его друга уже ждали его снаружи, препираясь, как всегда, но как только они увидели его, их настроение изменилось и стало серьезным, единственное, что они оба одновременно сказали, было «выкладывай», так он и сделал. Конечно, он старался говорить как можно более расплывчато, в конце концов, проект был секретным, но это было трудно, учитывая, что Иветта задавала каверзные вопросы.  
\- Это все кажется странным, ты уверен, что его не держат силой? – спросила Иветта, стуча пальцами по поверхности стола.  
\- Ну, кажется, с ним все в порядке, я спросил его об этом, почему бы ему мне врать… Хотя он показался мне немного странным, если честно.  
\- Странным, как Риз? – спросил Август с тревогой в голосе.  
\- Нет, просто, я не знаю, он постоянно говорил о прошлом, потом дал мне это письмо для Джека, что…  
\- Почему он дал тебе письмо, он же все может сказать ему сам, когда Джек вернется, разве что у них опять размолвка или типа того, - сказал Август.  
\- Он ничего об этом не говорил, он просто сказал, что этот проект может занять время и…  
\- Ты полный придурок! – закричала Иветта и набросилась на него, и Вон сразу прикрыл лицо, его очки были не очень-то дешевыми. Но она потянулась к нему и вытащила письмо, которое он сунул в карман джинс.  
\- Эй, отдай! – запротестовал Вон. – Я обещал Ризу его не читать.  
\- Ну, к счастью, я такого обещания не давала, - сказала Иветта и стала открывать конверт.  
\- Вон прав, тебе не стоит читать, это личное, - упрекнул ее Август.  
\- Придурки, вы оба! – закричала Иветта, и впервые Вон увидел ее такой злой и испуганной. Почему она боится? – Не будешь ты писать письмо кому-то, кого собираешься увидеть! – сказала она, будто оправдывая свои действия.  
Она быстро прочитала письмо и рухнула на стул.  
\- Как я и боялась… быстро, смотрите.  
Увидев ее реакцию, они оба решили прочесть письмо, и как только Вон закончил, он почувствовал комок в горле. Черт, как он пропустил все знаки?  
\- Ребята, что нам делать? – спросил он, его голос дрогнул.  
\- У нас нет доступа, чтобы остановить это, черт, мы даже не знаем, где они и что точно собираются сделать, - сказал Август в отчаянии. – Но я знаю того, кто может знать.  
\- Кто? – одновременно спросили Иветта и Вон.  
\- Джек, если верить письму, он не знает, что происходит.  
\- Ага, но как мы с ним свяжемся вовремя, он же на Пандоре, помнишь? – простонал Вон.  
\- Тимоти.  
\- Кто? – удивленно спросила Иветта.  
\- Двойник Джека, я знаю, что они с Ризом друзья, и он сейчас там же, где и Джек, так что если свяжемся с Тимоти, свяжемся с ним, - сказал Август. – Но у меня нет его контактов.  
\- Риз говорил мне, что они болтали по ЭХО-комму, так что его номер должен быть у него в комме, но я не знаю, где он оказался после атаки! – запаниковал Вон.  
\- Оставь это мне, если что-то на этой чертовой базе потеряно, я, черт возьми, найду это. К тому же, у нас есть архив всех копий контактов со всех устройств, дайте мне 15 минут, и я его достану! – крикнула Иветта и выбежала из квартиры.  
Вон только надеялся, что они успеют…

—o.o— Пандора—o.o—

Да, все было хорошо, Джек, наконец, смог расслабиться. Никаких отвлекающих мыслей, только пустыня, полная монстров и бандитов, и его верные пушки. Запах крови, наполнявший воздух, сейчас был особенно притягательным. Он собирался на прогулку вне базы – которую он, конечно, отбил у бандитов. Никогда больше не будет оставлять работу на некомпетентных идиотов – это, а еще ему надо было проветрить голову. Убийственная поездка на Пандору всегда помогала.  
\- Джек! Подождите!  
Черт, он надеялся сбежать с базы до того, как кто-то заметит.  
\- Что такое, Тим, не можешь справиться сам на пять блядских минут? – раздраженно сказал Джек, даже не замедляя шаг.  
Он подошел к одному из «тачкоматов» и выбрал машину, он хотел прокатиться, и в прошлый раз он катался… точно, не задумываться.  
\- Это по поводу Риза!  
\- Черт возьми, Тим, хватит уже этого. Риз то, Риз это, в последний, блять, раз, я не изменю свое решение, он останется там, где есть, - зло выплюнул Джек, садясь в машину. – На самом деле именно из-за него я тут, на этой богом забытой планете, так что если ты хоть еще раз о нем заговоришь, я клянусь, я тебе мозги вышибу – не то чтобы там много было вышибать, конечно.  
\- Нет, Джек, ты не понимаешь, - отчаянно сказал Тим, обходя машину и взявшись за дверцу, прежде чем Джек смог ее закрыть. Чертов имбецил не знает, когда остановиться.  
\- Тим, я считаю до трех, и если ты не…  
\- Джек, он хочет умереть, я имею в виду Риза, он и Накаяма, они… Я думаю, они собираются воплотить план, который у нас был для Убежища и Энджел, но, знаешь, они хотят пройти ВЕСЬ путь до конца.  
Джек остановился, на мгновение он почувствовал, будто его разум застыл. Так Риз хотел стать силовым ядром Гелиоса? Как, блять, героично, браво… Он все знал о проекте, именно он его придумал. План был в том, чтобы Энджел стала силовым ядром Убежища и контролировала город, принеся всех врагов к Джеку на тарелочке с золотой каемочкой.  
В плане был один изъян – силы сирены и силовое ядро нельзя было разделить так, чтобы сирена не умерла, так что они решили перейти к плану с обманом вместо того. Не слишком эффективно, но он бы сработал, по крайней мере, если бы эта сучка, Лилит, не телепортировала весь ебучий город.  
\- Так Риз хочет пожертвовать собой, чтобы сделать Гелиос одной из самых защищенных баз во вселенной, - сказал Джек тихо, все еще блуждая в мыслях.  
\- Да, я полагаю, это он и хочет сделать.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно… Что значит ладно?! Джек, тебе надо его остановить! – закричал Тим так, будто у него вообще было право это делать.  
\- Мне, блять, ничего не нужно делать, Тим! – заорал в ответ Джек, в нем бурлила злость. – Если он хочет умереть, то, в конце концов, дай ему это сделать. На самом деле, моя жизнь станет куда лучше, если он, наконец, исчезнет! – он вдавил газ в пол и набрал скорость, сытый по горло этой постоянной драмой.  
\- Он написал тебе письмо! – заорал Тим издалека, но его раздражающий голос, который технически был голосом Джека, но каким-то образом куда менее сексуальным и куда более раздражающим, можно было слышать. – Я отправил его тебе на ЭХО, прочитай его, Джек! Прочитай..! – это было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем расстояние стало слишком велико.  
В подтверждение этих слов Джек услышал, как жужжит его ЭХО-комм. И что… и что, если чертов идиот хочет умереть. Это бы решило кучу проблем, он, наконец, сможет отвязаться от мальчишки, потому что, эй, его больше не будет. Гелиос будет в десять раз сильнее, что будет просто благословением, особенно учитывая, как он ослабел после атаки. В этой ситуации были только плюсы, так что лучшим выбором было просто дать этому случиться, просто отпустить его, забыть о нем раз и навсегда.  
Это было хорошо, потому что малая, слабая часть его тайно надеялась, что все еще можно вернуть, идиотская часть его все еще любила мальчишку, несмотря на боль, которую он причинил, бесконечно наивная часть его, наконец, умрет, вместе с воспоминаниями.  
Он снова посмотрел на свой ЭХО, мигающее сообщение нервировало его. Ладно, он просто посмотрит по-быстрому, ничего такого, он может позволить себе. Наверняка, ничего важного, в любом случае, просто прощальная записка, а лучше – письмо, наполненное ненавистью и обвинениями. Он поймет, если мальчик презирает его, после времени, проведенного в ОРВ.  
Он просто быстренько посмотрит, пролистнет, а потом даст всему идти своим чередом. Он просто продолжит поездку, не думая ни о чем. С таким твердым решением, он остановил машину посреди ничего и открыл скан письма, которое написал ему Риз.

Джек,  
Я могу представить, насколько злым, взбешенным и раздраженным ты себя чувствуешь, читая это, твой характер никогда не был твоей сильной стороной. Знаешь, я много думал в последние недели, и, прежде чем я уйду, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать, так что, прошу, прочитай это.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не злюсь на тебя – я думаю, мы оба были правы, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я понимаю твою злость, и откуда она берется, но я и не считаю, что я был неправ. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я делаю это не для того, чтобы насолить тебе, или чтобы найти простой выход – я делаю это, потому что не хочу жить жизнью сирены, и если я могу уйти и сделать что-то хорошее, то это будет лучший выход. Если это будет значить, что все на базе будут защищены, мои друзья, мои коллеги… ты, то я счастлив сделать это. И еще, это, наконец, позволит мне успокоиться после всего того, что произошло во время атаки. Я счастлив закончить все так, и я надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь это принять.  
Прежде, чем я уйду, есть кое-что, что я хочу, чтобы ты знал – Джек, я не предавал тебя, и я правда люблю тебя. Я все еще хочу быть с тобой, даже если боюсь тебя, ведь это и означает любить тебя. Джек, ты страшный человек, ты становишься немного ужасающим, когда в субботу нет блинчиков, и ты не можешь ожидать, что я не буду бояться, когда вся база почти уничтожена – частично из-за моих действий. Но ты именно такой, и я принимаю это, и, несмотря на все это, я все еще люблю тебя.  
Я хочу, чтобы кто-то облегчил твою ношу… Я не смог сделать это, но я уверен, что кто-то сможет, так что дай ему шанс и поверь ему, потому что я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что, несмотря на то, что говорили или делали другие люди с тобой в прошлом, тебя можно любить, и ты заслуживаешь любви.  
Риз.

Джек сидел, уставившись на письмо, перечитывая его снова и снова, пока он, наконец, не выключил свой ЭХО-комм и не откинулся на сиденье, смотря на базу в форме буквы Н высоко над его головой.  
\- Черт тебя дери, Риз… ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ! – закричал Джек, и эхо его голоса было слышно на мили.

—o.o— Гелиос—o.o—

\- Все почти готово, только несколько минут отделяют нас от завершения самого грандиозного проекта в истории Гелиоса, - сказал профессор Накаяма, хихикнув от возбуждения.  
\- Да, я в полном восторге, - тихо сказал Риз.  
Да, он согласился на это, и да, это было лучшим выходом для него, но это не меняло того, что он был в ужасе. Думать о том, что все закончится через пару мгновений, что он перестанет существовать… Его пугала не боль, он боялся того, что никогда больше не увидит своих друзей, что он не попрощался ни с кем… что он не увидит Джека перед тем, как все закончится.  
\- Благодаря переносу твоей силы в ядро Гелиоса, у нас будет самый лучший и устойчивый источник энергии. Он сотворит чудо с нашей системой безопасности – никаких больше отключений, вся система будет работать на 150% от своей обычной мощности, и она никогда не перегреется. В общем, это означает, что у нас будет лучшая защита. Никто больше не отключит наши щиты, как было при атаке Атласа, Глаз Гелиоса будет стрелять самым сильным лучом, который когда-либо видела Пандора и…  
\- Да, да, я понял, Гелиос будет весьма неуничтожим, мне надо только перенести силы в ядро и умереть в процессе, - сказал Риз, направляясь к ядру, он изучал план уже столько раз, что ему не нужно было слушать его еще, особенно не сейчас.  
\- Да, умереть, как настоящему герою… В смысле, конечно, я буду настоящим героем этой истории, и это меня Джек будет благодарить, но ты тоже сыграешь в этом важную роль.  
\- Да ну, ты думаешь? – саркастично сказал Риз, наконец, подойдя к ядру.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, так, я пойду в комнату управления, потому что тут скоро начнется маленький Армагеддон, - сказал Накаяма, от восторга потирая руки. Он подошел к Ризу и снял ошейник, впервые позволяя ему использовать свои силы. – Когда я отключу защиту ядра и сниму щиты, сделай то, что мы обсуждали.  
\- Ага, ага, дотронуться до ядра, перенести силы, умереть. Я думаю, я понял, - ответил Риз, смотря в спину Накаяме.  
Профессор был наивным, поверив ему так просто, но его одержимость Джеком не давала ему судить здраво. В конце концов, если бы Риз хотел, он бы мог использовать свои силы, убить его и сбежать – но он не хотел. Он хотел сделать это… нет, скорее ему было нужно. Он не представлял свою жизнь, как сирены, он не будет счастлив, что бы ни случилось. Ему нужно будет вечно бежать, постоянно оглядываться, не верить людям, бояться за свою жизнь – не такой жизни он хотел.  
Еще одним важным фактором было желание искупления – смерти тех солдат грузом лежали на его душе. И хотя он знал, что технически это не было его виной, он все равно винил себя за то, что стал действовать поздно – он мог спасти куда больше жизней, если бы не был таким трусом. Если сделав это, он сможет быть уверен, что его друзья в безопасности, и что никакие больше работники не умрут, то это точно правильный поступок.  
Риз услышал, как Накаяма отключает защиту, и скоро щиты исчезли, один за одним. Он медленно подошел к светящейся сфере, у него почти подогнулись колени. Несмотря на все, он все еще был в ужасе, ситуация давила на него все больше с каждым шагом.  
Это было правильным решением, этого он хотел. Тем не менее, он хотел бы увидеть его. В последний раз. Поговорить с ним, услышать его голос.  
Но не все желания сбываются, горько подумал Риз, положив ладони на ядро, сквозь его тело прошел электрический разряд, прошив позвоночник тысячей иголок. Он громко вскрикнул и почти упал на колени. Это будет больнее, чем он думал.  
\- Риз!  
Вот, у него уже галлюцинации.  
\- Впусти меня, чертов идиот!  
\- Но сэр, вы не можете, там слишком опасно.  
\- Если не пустишь, я убью тебя и сам войду.  
Риз слышал приглушенный разговор, и пытался понять, не звучит ли он в его голове. Должно быть так, откуда Джеку быть тут? Если только… черт возьми, Вон.  
Когда еще один болезненный разряд прошел сквозь его тело, Риз увидел, что тяжелая металлическая дверь открылась, и Джек вошел в комнату. Нет, нет-нет, это было плохо.  
\- Дж.. джек? – простонал Риз, его тело напряглось от боли.  
Он чувствовал, как его силы стремительно утекают, будто видел, как его жизненная сила испаряется из его тела, но не мог сделать ничего, чтобы это остановить.  
\- Риз, идиот, останови все это! – закричал Джек, медленно приближаясь к центру комнаты.  
Гравитация вокруг них активизировалась, все металлические вещи втягивались в центр комнаты, как когда Риз использовал свою силу в первый раз много месяцев назад.  
\- Джек, тебе надо уйти. Вся комната будет разорвана взрывом, - закричал Риз и зашипел от боли снова. – Когда мои силы перейдут в ядро, тут будет…  
\- Я знаю, чертов ты идиот, именно я придумал этот план, - сказал Джек, прикрывая лицо рукой и пытаясь дотянуться до Риза.  
Казалось, он идет сквозь невидимый шторм. На самом деле это и был шторм, в основном состоящий из металла.  
\- Тогда ты знаешь, что это не остановить! – закричал Риз, он не хотел, чтобы это произошло, именно Джека он хотел защитить. – Уходи, пока мы оба не погибли!  
\- Никто тут сегодня не умрет! – крикнул Джек, наконец, дойдя до центра комнаты.  
Вблизи Риз увидел, что пара металлических осколков поцарапала его, потому что на руке были порезы тут и там, кровь впитывалась в ткань.  
\- Джек, ничего не повернуть обратно!  
\- Я знаю!  
\- Тогда какого черта ты тут делаешь! – спросил Риз, неожиданно чувствуя, что отключается, он чувствовал, что половина его сил уже была передана ядру.  
Еще немного, пара минут, и все закончится. Ему просто надо оставаться в сознании, пока Джек не выйдет из комнаты.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не дашь мне умереть, - ответил Джек.  
\- Как, Джек? Какого черта ты знаешь это?! – Риз отчаивался все больше, пока все большие предметы начинали летать по комнате, прорезая воздух вокруг них. Если станет хуже, Джек не сможет уйти.  
\- Потому что… - начал Джек, но на мгновение запнулся. – Потому что я верю тебе, Риз, и я знаю, что если я останусь, ты сделаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы спасти меня, а соответственно и себя. Если меня тут не будет… ты просто сдашься, парниша.  
\- Джек, даже если я попробую, этого может быть недостаточно… этого будет недостаточно… просто… прошу, Джек…  
\- Тогда я просто понадеюсь на удачу, тыковка, - Джек улыбнулся, не смотря на ужасную ситуацию, в которой они находились.  
Это было абсурдно, это было чертовски абсурдно. Каким чертом они оказались тут – когда только в опасной для жизни ситуации они могут честно поговорить… Весь этот бег по кругу, все это время. Он просто хотел, чтобы все не было так чертовски сложно, он просто хотел наслаждаться тем, что у них было, по крайней мере, на короткое время… Но сейчас он чувствовал себя усталым, он еле мог стоять, не то, чтобы ясно мыслить.  
\- Ты выбрал… чертовски неподходящее время, чтобы поверить мне, - сказал Риз, чувствуя, как у него кружится голова.  
\- Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда, Риззи, лучше поздно, чем никогда, - сказал Джек с оттенком грусти в голосе и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мальчишку, который был уже почти без сознания и не почувствовал теплых губ на своих.  
Он хотел, чтобы Джек выжил, он так отчаянно этого хотел, но он был слаб, как он спасет его, когда у него нет сил. Он чувствовал себя тенью человека, вся его жизненная сила утекла. Он не чувствовал ничего, потерял все свои чувства одно за одним.  
Последнее, что он потерял – осязание, и с ним ушло утешающее чувство того, что Джек держит его, не дает ему упасть на пол, как безжизненной кукле, которой он чувствовал себя сейчас.  
Он хотел… он так отчаянно хотел…  
А потом все поглотила темнота.


	33. Chapter 33

Зик так сильно волновался, что его чуть не стошнило. Ему не стоило есть завтрак, это было очень глупой идеей, только заставило его еще больше волноваться. Может, не спать до глубокой ночи и праздновать то, что еще не случилось, тоже было немного немудро, в конце концов, многим до него отказали – с чего он взял, что выберут именно его?  
Вскоре случится то, что сформирует всю его будущую жизнь, и он молился во имя всех святых, чтобы все прошло гладко. Он шел, чтобы встретиться с ТЕМ САМЫМ ИСПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫМ ДИРЕКТОРОМ Гипериона, и у него уже тряслись руки. Прошел год с момента атаки на Гелиос, которая должна была окончиться крахом известной корпорации, тем не менее, Гиперион не только победил, но и укрепил свои позиции.  
Корпорация захватила Атлас и полностью уничтожила этот бренд. Вскоре за ним последовал Ансин, когда они влезли в долги из-за изумительного щита, который Гиперион выпустил примерно год назад. Гиперион медленно скупал акции Ансин, чтобы «помочь» им с выплатой долга, и, в конце концов, им осталось нечего больше покупать. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что у Гипериона не осталось конкурентов – когда одна компания поглощает другую за считанные месяцы, появляются еще две, которые кажутся мелкими сошками, но быстро закрепляют свои позиции на рынке.  
Чтобы оставаться на вершине всех новых технологий, Директор Гипериона решил начать престижную программу интернатуры, которая заставила самые светлые умы во вселенной прилететь на Гелиос в жажде поделиться своими идеями и войти в программу. Она была создана специально для программистов и конструкторов – тех, кто больше всего разбирается в изобретении новых видов вооружения. Каждый, кто мечтал однажды стать великим изобретателем, не мог пропустить такую возможность.  
Попасть в программу было нелегко, поговаривали, что атаку на Гелиос начал один из интернов. Очевидно было, что корпорация не хотела делать одну и ту же ошибку дважды, так что, чтобы тебя приняли в программу, тебя тестировали на показатели здоровья и узнавали всю твою подноготную – и если в ней оказывалось хоть что-то мутное, тебя выкидывали. А потом надо было пройти еще серию тяжелых тестов и, в самом конце, представить собственный конструкторский проект.  
Зик умудрился пройти все тесты и исследования с блеском, так что он был невероятно горд собой, особенно учитывая, что ему было всего 17 лет. Осталось только последнее дело – встретиться с Директором и обсудить его проект. По сравнению с этим, все остальное было сущей легкотней. Он в ужасе думал о том, чтобы встретиться с легендой Гипериона и поделиться с ним своими мыслями. Все знали, что лишь немногим удавалось пережить встречу и вступить в «элитные» ряды.  
Когда лифт, наконец, звякнул открытой дверью, Зик осторожно вышел. Вцепившись в папку с проектом, он пошел к главному входу, почти не заметив секретаря, которая сказала, что он может войти. Когда дверь открылась, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не споткнуться и не умереть от волнения, когда входил в громадный офис. В самом дальнем конце была огромная стеклянная панель, показывающая восхитительный вид на Элпис.  
Он поднялся по лестнице и, наконец, встал перед столом, в восхищении смотря на мужчину, сидящего в желтом кресле, который, хоть Зик и знал, что думать так – очень по-детски, казался ему в этот момент каким-то полубогом. Встретиться с ним лицом к лицу было его мечтой, жаль, что при этом он был в ужасе.  
\- Доброе утро… хм, в смысле, я счастлив встретиться с вами, сэр, - черт, он вел себя, как полный идиот, ему сейчас откажут, даже не выслушав. – Я, хм, ага… милый офис? – о, да, теперь-то гораздо лучше. Он чуть не задохнулся от унижения на месте.  
\- Доброе… Зик, правильно?  
\- Да, сэр, - боже, он запомнил его имя.  
\- Ладно, садись и покажи мне, над чем ты работал? – привлекательный мужчина расслабленно посмотрел на него, его разноцветные глаза только добавляли шарма.  
Зик напряженно сел в кресло напротив Директора и положил свои бумаги на стол. Он продолжал перебирать их, пытаясь скрыть нервозность и очевидный румянец.  
\- Да, сэр, конечно, сэр. Это…  
\- Притормози, парниша, - сказал мужчина, самоуверенно улыбнувшись, черт, чего бы только Зик не отдал, чтобы каждое утро видеть эту улыбку… Так, сфокусироваться! – Во-первых, тебе надо дышать, не стоит так волноваться. Во-вторых, я ненавижу формальности, так что можешь звать меня по имени, - сказал Директор и послал ему яркую, насмешливую ухмылку.  
\- Конечно, сэ… - легче сказать, чем сделать.  
Директор был его кумиром, Зик обожал его с того момента, как решил вступить в программу, с тех пор, как впервые увидел его. Просто так назвать его по имени, это было похоже на исполнение мечты… но и на кошмар. Каким чертом он должен это сделать?!  
\- Итаааак, Зик, согласен или нет? Нам сложно будет начать обсуждать твой проект, если…  
\- Конечно, Риз, сэр! В смысле, я понимаю, никаких проблем, мы можем начать.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал мужчина, подарив ему еще одну сияющую улыбку, хотя Зик и знал, что не стоит верить его дружеской манере общения.  
Риз был волком в овечьей шкуре – по крайней мере, большинство работников говорили именно так.  
Причина, по которой Зик им восхищался была в том, что он был великолепен – он был самым молодым главой отдела Программирования, и он представил на рынке улучшения, которые произвели революцию в современных технологиях. В свои 26 он достиг больше, чем многие за всю жизнь. Он был именно тем, кто полностью разгромил Ансин, выпустив на рынок тот замечательный щит, он собственноручно победил всю армию Атласа, и, в конце концов, он стал Исполнительным Директором Гипериона – весьма заслуженный титул.  
И в заключении всего он был сиреной – ну, теперь уже не совсем. Он отдал свои силы ядру Гелиоса, чтобы база стала неразрушимой – к слову о верности корпорации. Он потерял почти все свои силы, если не считать некоторых изящных трюков, вроде фазового скачка, хотя Зик и слышал, что он не может скакнуть дальше пары метров – это все равно было круто. Было чудом, что он смог выжить, но после этого он занял позицию Исполнительного Директора. Зик был счастлив, что все так сложилось, потому что Джек был… ну, хорошим лидером, но было неплохо, что его больше не было рядом, хоть и жестоко было так говорить.  
\- Итак, у тебя тут довольно интересный проект, я могу даже сказать, что даже самый интересный из всех, и, о боже, какого ж только говна не бывает в головах у людей, - сказал Риз и взял листок с деталями проекта, и Зик почувствовал приятную дрожь во всем теле.  
Услышать, как человек, которого он практически боготворил, говорит о его работе – это было бесценно и пугающе. У него голова закружилась от возможности узнать, что Директор думает об этом..  
\- Итак, если в общем, ты хочешь изобрести новое силовое ядро для лазерных ружей, которые мы недавно выпустили, потому что ты думаешь, что те, которые у нас уже есть – дерьмовые, правильно? – сказал Риз и посмотрел на него своими разноцветными глазами.  
Взгляд был таким колючим, что Зик почувствовал, как температура в комнате падает.  
\- Нет, сэр, в смысле, Риз, я просто, ну…  
\- Ты знаешь, что я лично контролирую каждое ружье, которое выпускается под нашей маркой, так? Так ты хочешь сказать, что я ошибся? – сказал Риз низким голосом, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Чт… нет, совершенно нет, они хорошие.  
\- Тогда зачем ты предлагаешь свой проект?  
\- Я просто…  
\- Если они хорошие, то твой проект бесполезен.  
\- Он не бесполезен…  
\- Ну тогда хорошее у нас силовое ядро или нет?  
\- Это…  
\- …простой вопрос, Зик. Силовое ядро хорошее ИЛИ нет? – спросил Риз, его голос приобрел опасные нотки.  
\- Я…  
\- Ладно, - сказал Риз, вздохнув и закрыв папку. – Спасибо, что пришел, но твой проект не имеет практического применения в любом случае. Прости, парниша.  
Когда Риз отдал ему папку, Зик почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки. Он по-разному представлял этот момент, но это было хуже всего. Он ожидал горячей дискуссии о новых источниках энергии, модификациях оружия, обсуждение данных – но получил он четкий отказ.  
Он восхищался Директором, потому что тот был блестящим специалистом в сферах, которые интересовали самого Зика – разработка оружия, но вместо этого он оказался таким же, как все. Эгоистичным козлом, который думал, что его идеи лучше, чем чьи-либо чужие. Зачем начинать программу интернатуры, если не хочешь свежих идей? Нет. Если ему откажут, то он, по крайней мере, выскажет, что думает.  
\- Простите, но вы не правы. Вы нуждаетесь в моем проекте, потому что с тем, как производятся нынешние ружья, их ядро достигнет своего лимита за полтора года в лучшем случае. И не только, альтернативный источник энергии, который я придумал, сделает ружья легче, их будет легче переносить, и он поможет стабилизировать прицел на 5,7%, - сказал Зик почти на одном дыхании.  
Ладно, если Риз его уничтожит, так тому и быть, но он не сдастся без боя. Если встреча, которой он так ждал, принесла только разочарование, то он хотя бы хотел объяснить свою позицию.  
\- Зик, - Риз встал и обошел стол, подходя к нему.  
Директор его в шлюз выкинет? Хоть он не был за решение проблем с помощью насилия, Зик слышал, что он убил пару человек за предательство, но не за то, что его выбесили. Но сейчас он определенно выглядел ужасающе. Время остановилось, когда Риз подошел к нему и встал в паре дюймов, нависая над Зиком, потому что, черт возьми, у Директора была пара отменных ног.  
\- Ты принят.  
\- Принят? – глупо переспросил Зик, слегка дернувшись, когда мужчина протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.  
\- Да, поздравляю, ты теперь в программе интернатуры.  
\- Но… как? – спросил Зик, заторможено протягивая свою руку и сосредотачиваясь на том, как этот привлекательный мужчина твердо пожимает его ладонь.  
\- Единственное, что я не люблю в людях, это когда они не верят в собственные проекты – если у тебя нет уверенности, так откуда мне ее взять? К тому же, у меня достаточно людей, которые говорят то, что я хочу слышать, я хочу, чтобы люди, которых я выберу в эту программу, были честны со мной, и говорили мне прямо в лицо, если что-то пошло дерьмово – и, о боже, какие же дерьмовые силовые ядра у нас в лазерных ружьях, - он рассмеялся, отпуская руку Зика.  
\- Вы… знали об этом?  
\- Знал? Зик, я буквально каждый раз плачу, когда мы их выпускаем. Единственная причина, по которой я даю выходить с нашего конвейера таким дерьмовым пушкам в том, что нам нужна быстрая прибыль после атаки на Гелиос. Теперь, когда я принял должность Исполнительного Директора, у меня не так много времени, чтобы работать над модификациями, к тому же, я работаю над парой своих проектов, так что я молился, чтобы кто-то такой, как ты, появился и все исправил. К тому же, твое замечание о том, что ядро продержится полтора года…  
\- Да, я преувеличил.  
\- Я так и думал, - Риз снова рассмеялся и пошел обратно за свой стол. – Если хочешь, можем более детально обсудить проект.  
Хотел ли он? Он бы свою правую почку за эту возможность отдал.  
\- Я… - и прежде, чем он смог закончить, они услышали, как секретарь Риза звонит ему по интеркому.  
Риз нажал кнопку, и зазвучал женский голос.  
\- Я надеюсь, я не прерываю тебя, Риз. Ты уже устроил сердечный приступ очередному бедняге? – спросила она, хихикнув. Ага, очень смешно.  
\- Неа, он еще жив, но видела бы ты его лицо, - Риз ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Зику. Волк в овечьей шкуре? Больше похож на гиену. – Так что там такое, Мэг?  
\- Ничего, просто хотела тебя предупредить, что корабль уже сел какое-то время назад, и, зная Президента, он будет в твоем офисе через пять минут, нет, через три, я уже слышу лифт.  
Нееееет. Нет-нет-нет, что угодно, только не Президент. Если Ризом Зик восхищался и обожал его, хоть он и был прямолинейным и страшным до усеру иногда, Президент был… ходячим ужасом. Он имел огромный авторитет, и половина галактики трепетала перед ним, но иногда он был просто непредсказуем и даже безумен. Единственным, кто умудрялся справляться с Президентом, был Риз, что тоже добавляло ему восхищения в глазах окружающих.  
Но если сравнивать этих двух, то Риз был тем, кто уволит тебя и заставит стыдиться того, что ты жив, если ты облажаешься, а Президент же… у него не было времени на формальности. Обычно он выбирал шлюз.  
\- Быыыыыло очень приятно с вами поболтать, - сказал Зик, поспешно отступая. – Я очень польщен тем, что теперь участвую в интернатуре, я бы хотел еще поговорить с вами о моем проекте, но сейчас мне…  
У Риза на лице было понимающее выражение, было видно, что он старается не рассмеяться. По крайней мере, он был достаточно любезен, чтобы не сказать ничего вполне очевидного – Зик не хотел встретиться с дьяволом во плоти. Он думал, что уже почти выбрался из зоны поражения, когда неожиданно врезался спиной во что-то твердое, и это точно была не дверь. Зик обернулся на того, кто нависал над ним, сверкая клыкастой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, привет, парниша, спешишь куда-то? – спросил Красавчик Джек. Он был обречен. – Что? Тебе язык кошка съела, говори, я не могу ждать целый день.  
\- Он из моей программы интернатуры, Джек.  
\- О, точно, твои бойскауты, которые текут по тебе, как школьницы. Признайся, тыковка, ты просто кормишь свое эго, - ухмыльнулся Джек, к счастью, теряя интерес в Зике и направляясь к Директору. – Не думай, что я не вижу, какими глазами они на тебя смотрят.  
Джек подошел к Ризу, и это был первый раз, когда Зик увидел, как Директор напрягся, отчаянно переводя взгляд с него на Джека и обратно, очевидно, пытаясь подать сигнал.  
\- Что? – спросил Джек, все еще ухмыляясь. – Могу поспорить, мальчишка не будет против увидеть иное выражение на лице нашего сдержанного Исполнительного Директора.  
\- Джек! – напряженно сказал Риз, и впервые Зик увидел, чтобы кто-то так обращался к Президенту Гипериона.  
Их общение было весьма забавным, и, если честно, видеть Риза таким напряженным было приятно после того, через что Директор заставил его пройти.  
\- Почемууууу так напрягаешься, котенок? – котенок, серьезно?  
Боже, почему у него в ЭХО-комме нет диктофона… он пытался задушить смех, смотря на то, как его кумир общается с Президентом. Он знал, что они вместе (к сожалению), но он никогда не мог представить себе, как кто-то такой собранный и прямолинейный, как Риз и кто-то такой опасный и безумный, как Джек, могут создать более-менее нормальные отношения. Они выглядели весьма по-семейному, и ему действительно казалось, что он вмешивается не в свое дело. И все же…  
\- Я думаю, что нам надо показать твоим фанатам, где тут МОЯ территория, - сказал Джек с хищническими нотками в голосе и заключил в ладони лицо Риза.  
Это не должно было быть горячо, но воу, наблюдение за этими двумя творило чудеса…  
\- Я думаю, Зик собирался уйти, - напряженно сказал Риз, ставя между собой и Джеком желтое кресло, что смотрелось уморительно. – Не так ли, Зик? – добавил он более жестким тоном.  
Ладно, как бы весело это ни было, он не хотел портить отношения с будущим боссом, так что удовлетворять потребность Джека в зрителях было не в его интересах. Хотя он бы с радостью согласился…  
\- Да, конечно. До свидания, - сказал Зик и вышел из комнаты, его мозг продолжал предлагать сценарии того, что произойдет за дверью. Боже, у него сегодня разыгралось воображение.

—o.o— Риз —o.o—

\- Джек! – вскрикнул Риз, как только дверь за Зиком закрылась. – Сколько раз мне нужно говорить тебе, чтобы ты не подрывал мой авторитет среди МОИХ работников! – он был полностью и окончательно смущен, как ему вообще зарабатывать авторитет?  
Он не удивится, если его подчиненные будут звать его котенком или мяукать за его спиной, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Может, Зик окажется лучше, чем он думает… хотя учитывая, как прошло собеседование, очень вряд ли.  
\- Знаешь, Риззи, ты становишься все большей примадонной каждый раз, когда я уезжаю ненадолго, - сказал Джек, хмыкнув, положив руки на подлокотники кресла, за которым стоял Риз. – Я знал, что когда отдам тебе свою корпорацию, это ударит тебе в голову.  
\- Во-первых, я добился признания абсолютно честно, мне стоит напоминать тебе, что эта база по большей части существует благодаря мне, - колко ответил Риз, крепко держа спинку кресла, не давая Джеку его подвинуть. Они не закончили разговор. – Я управлял Гелиосом, когда он был в самой плохой форме после атаки, и я думаю, что прекрасно справился.  
\- Хмммм, ага, признаю, тыковка. Те пару дней ты управлял базой – которую я построил почти с нуля – весьма неплохо, - Риз знал, что Джек издевается и велся на это, но скорее ад замерзнет, чем он сдастся ему.  
\- Пару дней? Тебя госпитализировали на целых два месяца! Можешь ли ты представить…  
Риз не успел закончить, потому что Джек, наконец, смог вырвать кресло из его хватки, оттолкнув его к окну. Как только помеха исчезла, губы Джека прижались к его губам и… ну, он все еще хотел закончить разговор, но он подумал, что это может подождать.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, детка, - тихо сказал Джек, как всегда, нацеливаясь на его шею.  
Он целовал и вылизывал место, где была тату, которую он придумал. Риз был в ужасе, когда в те дни, проведенные в медицинском крыле, Джек показал ему дизайн, над которым работал. Представьте его удивление, когда вместо того, чтобы Джек потребовал, чтобы по всему его телу были вытатуированы его инициалы, Риз получил достаточно простую картинку, состоящую из пары кругов, одного целого и одного разомкнутого, дополненных точкой. До сих пор Риз не знал, что это означает, но ему нравилось. Очевидно, Джеку тоже.  
\- Да, я тоже, - Риз успокоено вздохнул, обнимая Джека.  
Последний год был… суматошным, если не сказать больше. Начиная с того, что ему пришлось взять на себя обязанности Джека и стать главой Гелиоса. Он на это не подписывался, никогда о таком не мечтал, но ему вроде как понравилась новая должность и сила, которая с ней пришла. Конечно, он пользовался ей мудро и никого не выкинул в космос, но стоило это признать, иногда он чувствовал себя пьяным от власти.  
К счастью, его друзья всегда были рядом, чтобы спускать его с небес на землю и напоминать ему, что он получил эту должность только потому, что он любимая детка большого босса… Серьезно, им стоит больше в него верить. Он был офигенным боссом, честно, если бы Джек решал, они бы заказывали пиццу и бомбили бандитские лагеря. К счастью, Риз все еще был Ризом, и он старался держать Джека в руках, чтобы он больше не принимал ужасных решений только из-за того, что заскучал.  
Было чудом, что они оба были все еще живы. Когда Риз переносил свои силы в ядро Гелиоса, он вызвал сильный взрыв в комнате. Они оба должны были быть мертвы, но, как Джек и предсказывал, Риз действительно сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы его защитить. Из последних сил, оставшихся в нем, он смог создать вокруг них щит – по крайней мере, Джек сказал ему так, потому что он ничего из этого не помнил.  
Тем не менее, взрыв был такой силы, что щит не выдержал и отказал через какое-то время. В этот момент Джек сам стал для него живым щитом – всегда хотел быть чертовым героем – и защитил Риза от основной опасности. Ему самому повезло меньше, и когда Риз пришел в себя, он увидел, что Джеку неслабо досталось, и его отправили в медицинское крыло.  
Неслабо досталось даже частично все не описывало – у него были синяки, раны по всему телу, пара сломанных костей и серьезная травма головы. Тем не менее, больше всего пострадала его левая рука. Доктора работали день и ночь, чтобы спасти ее, но, в конце концов, Джеку пришлось поставить кибернетическую кисть руки. Риз чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого, но Джек продолжал настаивать на том, что всегда хотел кибер-имплант, и что рука была клевая, потому что теперь душить (а в лучшие дни придушивать) людей стало проще.  
Она на самом деле была сильной, поэтому Риз потерял дюжину кружек и чашек. Джек всякий раз радовался, когда давил стакан в руке, но Риз – не так сильно. Давайте скажем так, когда намечалась дрочка, Джеку было полностью запрещено использовать свою механическую руку.  
В то время, пока Джек лежал в госпитале – а это длилось два месяца – он попросил Риза следить за Гелиосом, потому что только ему он мог это доверить. Не стоит и говорить, это было тяжело – справляться с ежедневными делами, когда у всех в памяти была еще свежа атака Атласа, ему пришлось сильно поработать, чтобы преодолеть кризис. Ночи же он проводил рядом с Джеком, сидя с ним, если он был без сознания, но чаще разговаривая, потому что он был чрезвычайно раздражен, и ему было жутко скучно. Это были сложные времена.  
Но они были вместе. В конце концов, после всего, что произошло, и после того, что казалось точкой невозврата, они, наконец, были вместе. И что еще более удивительно, вот уже больше года они сильно не ругались, никакой драмы, никаких скандалов… казалось, они, наконец, достигли прозрачности в отношениях. Это было и прекрасно и пугающе одновременно.  
Не то, чтобы они не спорили, это происходило, и часто, но никогда не доходило до настоящей злости. Часто они дразнили друг друга, и все чаще эти препирательства заканчивались… горячо. И теперь был подобный раз.  
Спокойная атмосфера долго не продлилась, когда выражение лица Джека полностью изменилось. Он обжег Риза взглядом, повернул и толкнул к столу, заставив распластаться на нем.  
\- Теперь, когда мы оба признали, насколько скучали друг по другу, я надеялся, что ты это мне покажешь, - сказал Джек, прижимаясь к спине Риза, наслаждаясь тем, что он ерзает под ним, как всегда, кусая его за ухо. Его слова звучали приказом.  
О, Риз был совсем не против, на самом деле ему не хватало и тела Джека тоже, это была их самая долгая разлука после атаки. Джеку надо было слетать на бывшую базу Атласа и убедиться, что план по производству введен в действие согласно инструкциям. Не стоит и говорить, что работники на базе херово справлялись, так что Джеку пришлось наблюдать за ними целый месяц.  
Конечно, они говорили по ЭХО-комму почти каждую ночь, а еще делали другие вещи… но секс по ЭХО-нету был не таким впечатляющим, как это звучит. Вот почему теперь было приятно добавить реальный физический контакт.  
Тем не менее, Риз был не из тех, кто легко забывает. Пару минут назад Джек смутил его перед его сотрудником, так что если кто и одержит верх в этом разговоре, то это будет он. Когда Джек подумал, что уже победил и расслабился, Риз использовал свой шанс, оттолкнулся механической рукой и отпихнул Джека в желтое кресло. Президент упал в него с неизящным «умпх» и посмотрел на Риза со смесью удивления и злости на лице.  
\- Я вроде как надеялся, что ты мне это покажешь, - сказал Риз уверенно и сел к Джеку на колени, вплетая пальцы в его волосы и с силой дергая его на себя, чтобы утянуть в глубокий поцелуй. Сказать, что он стал вести себя с Джеком уверенней, было бы преуменьшением.  
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, оба возбужденные, Джек слегка расслабился, улыбнувшись Ризу. Его глаза были опасно наполнены страстью, что было для Риза предостережением, чтобы он действовал осторожней.  
\- Ну, если все пойдет так, я не буду жаловаться, - фыркнул Джек и приподнял пальцами край рубашки Риза, заставляя его вздрогнуть от неожиданного удовольствия.  
Риз оценивающе посмотрел на него и заставил сесть в кресле глубже, потянувшись к ручке и активировав допаминовые инжекторы.  
\- О, я смотрю, ты тут удобно устроился в моем офисе, котенок.  
\- Теперь это мой офис… и нет смысла не использовать то, что у тебя под рукой, так? – ответил Риз, фыркнув, расстегивая на Джеке жилет.  
\- Ну, тыковка, я только надеюсь, что ты использовал это в одиночестве с моей фоткой во весь экран, - поддразнил Джек, хотя Риз слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы понимать, что он ждет подтверждения. У Джека всегда были проблемы с ревностью.  
\- Неа, думаю, мне вполне достаточно было этих двух золотых статуй, - ответил Риз, наконец, стягивая с Джека жилет. – Кстати, я от них избавлюсь.  
\- Отклонено, - ответил Джек серьезным тоном, рывком распахивая полы рубашки Риза. Отсутствие у него терпения стоило Ризу множества красивых вещей.  
\- Черт возьми, Джек! – простонал Риз, когда тот присосался к его груди, языком вычерчивая дорожку до горла.  
\- Это твоя вина, что ты заставляешь меня так долго ждать, - Риз почувствовал, как Джек фыркает, когда он укусил его за горло. – Ты знаешь, что я нетерпелив.  
Это он знал. Сказать по правде, ему самому было не до прелюдии, потому что он почти болезненно хотел Джека. Он расстегнул его штаны и вынул полуотвердевший член, потянувшись к столу и вынув из одного из ящичков смазку. Все же, с последнего раза прошло достаточно времени.  
\- Риззи, что ты делаешь в этом офисе? Ты следишь за Гелиосом или, может, прохлаждаешься больше, чем должен. И если ты меня неправильно понял…  
\- Заткнись, - приказал Риз и встал для того, чтобы снять брюки, обнажая свой твердый член.  
Он вернулся к Джеку на колени, тот наблюдал за ним с весельем.  
Риз начал готовить себя, пока Джек медленно гладил его кожу, дразня его легкими касаниями в тех местах, где он был, как Джек знал, чувствительней всего. Между ними многое поменялось с первой встречи. Тогда Риз не мог и слова сказать в присутствии Джека, не запнувшись, а теперь же он приказывал самому влиятельному человеку во вселенной, который радостно слушал его… и ему это даже нравилось.  
Когда Риз решил, что готов, он взял полуотвердевший член Джека, его пальцы все еще были скользкими от смазки, и начал медленно отдрачивать ему, постепенно увеличивая скорость, лишь слегка дразня его. Другой рукой он схватил Джека за волосы и отклонил его голову так, чтобы укусить его за шею, пуская кровь. Он знал, что Джеку нравится, когда он ведет себя грубо – если можно считать за подтверждение немедленно потвердевший член.  
Джек начал тяжело дышать, его бедра дергались в такт движениям, надеясь на большее трение. Риз отстранился, наслаждаясь видом, но, судя по всему, переборщил с поддразниванием, потому что Джек недовольно зарычал. Резким движением он схватил Риза за бедра, оставляя на коже синяки, и поднял его достаточно высоко, чтобы насадить на свой член.  
Но Риз не дал ему вести, он опустился настолько, чтобы в него вошла только головка члена Джека, повторяя движение несколько раз, каждый из них насаживаясь лишь чуть сильнее.  
\- Риз! – прорычал Джек, это был чистый приказ.  
И Риз решил подчиниться, потому что его собственное желание уже было почти невыносимым.  
Он сел, принимая Джека целиком и начал двигаться вверх и вниз, слегка крутя бедрами, чтобы достать до всех нужных точек. Он двигался в размеренном ритме, и единственным звуком в комнате было их общее тяжелое дыхание и стоны Риза каждый раз, когда член Джека попадал по самому чувствительному месту.  
Все это время он смотрел на Джека сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, его ладони лежали у Джека на груди, пальцы впивались в кожу. То, как Джек смотрел на него, заставляло его только сильнее стонать, страсть и обожание посылали волны удовольствия по его телу.  
\- Черт возьми, детка, ты просто дух захватываешь, - сказал Джек, заставив Риза слегка покраснеть, отчего Джек улыбнулся.  
Не важно, сколько они были вместе, были вещи, которые не менялись – он краснел каждый раз, когда Джек делал ему комплимент, а тот этим наслаждался.  
Джек провел пальцами своей хромированной руки по губам Риза легким касанием, другой рукой двигая по его члену, из которого обильно сочилась смазка, увлажняя пальцы Джека, давая ему понять, что Риз уже на грани.  
Риз громко зарычал, когда пальцы Джека переместились на внутреннюю поверхность его бедра, там где кожа была чувствительней всего. Его бедра слегка тряслись от усилий, сквозь тело прокатилась очередная волна удовольствия. Они оба были близки к разрядке.  
Риз снова потянулся, пропуская сквозь пальцы густые волосы Джека, а потом сжимая их в кулак, чтобы утянуть его в новый поцелуй. Джек довольно зарычал, когда их губы встретились, их языки боролись за превосходство. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, они оба тяжело дышали.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Риз, - сказал Джек напряженным тоном.  
Когда ответа не последовало, Джек резко толкнулся бедрами и сильно сжал его член в ладони, заставляя Риза тихо выругаться и застонать, его возбуждение было почти болезненным.  
\- Черт тебя дери, Джек, ты знаешь, я… люблю тебя… старый ты дурак, - поддразнил его Риз, хотя разум уже затуманивался возбуждением, так что ему сложно было составлять нормальные предложения.  
\- Я знаю, просто люблю слышать это, пока мой член по яйца внутри тебя, - Джек ухмыльнулся и быстро поцеловал Риза в уголок губ, нежный жест, который он повторял время от времени, заметив, как это действует на Риза.  
\- Извращенец, - сказал Риз, заметив, как глаза Джека потемнели от страсти.  
Он задохнулся, когда Джек снова попал по простате, заставив его вздрогнуть. Он был почти на грани, они оба были.  
Они оба были близки к тому, чтобы кончить, Джек лихорадочно выцеловывал лицо Риза, пока тот сжимал пальцы в его волосах. Джек кончил первым, а Риз быстро последовал за ним. Это был не первый раз, когда ему удавалось продержаться дольше, и это льстило его эго.  
Они оба дрожали, выстанывая имена друг друга так, что никакие другие слова были не нужны, чтобы показать, что чувство, которое они испытывали, было настоящим.

—o.o— Джек —o.o—

Джек вздохнул, прижав мальчика теснее к себе. Удовлетворив физические нужды, пора было удовлетворять и эмоциональные. На самом деле, он сам удивился, но, несмотря на все предыдущие «типа отношения» с женщинами, которые были больше для секса, с Ризом ему нужны были и чувства. Он никогда не думал, что это возможно, и если бы кто-то сказал бы ему это два года назад, он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо, а потом бы выкинул в шлюз, но, леди и джентльмены, Джек любил обнимашки.  
Именно поэтому они теперь удобно сидели в желтом кресле, полностью одетые и выглядели прилично (если не считать того, что рубашку Риза больше невозможно было застегнуть из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств), и Джек просто держал его на руках, постоянно вздыхая. Конечно, когда он в первый раз сделал это, он пригрозил Ризу, что запрет его в шкафу, если хоть кто-то услышит, что ему… нравятся такие занятия. К счастью, Риз всегда был скромным, так что ни с кем не собирался обсуждать свою личную жизнь.  
\- Джек, нам надо идти, все скоро начнется.  
\- Еще десять минут.  
\- Джек, люди нас ждут. Я надеюсь, ты подготовил речь, как я просил тебя сделать тысячу раз.  
\- Не беспокойся, детка. А как насчет твоего обещания? – ответил Джек.  
\- Какого обещания?  
\- Ну, о новых записях?  
\- Пффф, Джек, ты невероятно глупо себя ведешь, - засмеялся Риз, что заставило его нахмуриться.  
\- Нет, не глупо, я просто люблю читать о себе.  
\- И я о том.  
Ну и что, что он до сих пор заставлял Риза добавлять записи в тот блокнот, который он отдал ему после того неприятного инцидента с его двойником? Джеку нравилась эта идея, и он заставлял Риза записывать новые наблюдения каждый раз, когда он уезжал – частью так он заставлял Риза думать только о нем, даже когда его не было рядом. Но если говорить проще, ему нравились эти записи. Кто его осудит?  
\- В любом случае, да-да, я добавил парочку.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно сказал Джек. – Еще я привез тебе пару вещичек из поездки.  
\- Джек, я говорил тебе, мне не нужны подарки каждый раз, когда ты едешь в деловую поездку.  
Ну, конечно, он не должен был их покупать, но ему нравилось это делать, он считал это лучшим способом потратить деньги, и все. Ему всегда нравилось портить Риза, нравилось быть «благодетелем». Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы задаривать мальчишку, к несчастью, он слишком редко вел себя, как испорченный ребенок, когда Джек так поступал.  
\- О, ладно, тогда, я так понимаю, тебе не нужно самое новое обновление для компьютера, - поддразнил Джек, и Риз сразу выпрямился, смотря на него с едва сдерживаемым восхищением.  
Вот именно поэтому Джек покупал ему подарки, и он знал, как порадовать этого красавчика-задрота – помимо собственного члена, конечно же. Некоторые подарки были просто бесценны.  
\- 2756N2? С последним патчем?  
\- Именно оно.  
\- О, - сказал Риз, и Джек увидел, насколько он рад, и как пытается это скрыть. – Я полагаю, будет расточительством не отдать его мне в таком случае.  
\- Как благородно с твоей стороны, принять мой подарок, парниша, - Джек усмехнулся, посмотрев на скромно выглядящего Риза.  
\- Не за что.  
\- Ты, маленький… - Джек снова укусил его за шею, где уже расцветали фиолетовым синяки, но Риз остановил его, будучи ответственным из них двоих.  
\- Джек, встреча.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, - вздохнул Джек. Серьезно, быть Президентом было совсем не весело. – Пойдем.  
После того, как Риз переоделся, они пошли вместе по коридорам Гелиоса к печально известному Центру Героизма, и люди перед ними расступались. Они останавливались и глазели на них, как на знаменитостей, которыми они и были.  
Риз превзошел все его ожидания, Джек знал, что у парня был большой потенциал, но он никогда не представлял, что он так хорошо будет управлять базой. Мальчишка напоминал ему его самого, когда он забрал базу у Тесситера. Джеку удалось быстро завоевать авторитет, как и Ризу, хоть и в совершенно другой манере. Он никого не выкинул в космос, что было удивительно, учитывая, как ему все подчинялись. Может, действительно был способ управлять большой корпорацией, не угрожая всем смертью?  
Конечно, ему помогло то, что он провернул со своими способностями. Теперь у него их могло и не быть, но люди помнили и говорили о герое, который собственноручно свергнул корпорацию Атлас.  
И Джека удивляло, насколько его это не трогало. Риз стал популярен, и теперь у Гелиоса было две живых легенды, которыми восхищались – но это не злило Джека. Риз не был ему угрозой… потому что он ему верил. Более того, он был горд его карьерным ростом и был просто в восторге, когда слышал, как их подчиненные говорили о них, как о «самой горячей парочке во вселенной».  
Они были чертовски правы.  
Они оба поднялись на подиум, и Джек взял микрофон, подогревая аудиторию – конечно, он не подготовил речь, ему было слишком лень. К тому же, ему нравилось видеть Риза на сцене – это был его кинк, видеть, как его Риззи ведет себя, как всесильный Исполнительный Директор, как люди смотрят на него с обожанием, вероятно, завидуя Джеку, потому что каждый из них знал, что Риз принадлежит ЕМУ.  
\- Итак, господа и дамы, прошу аплодисментов для вашего Исполнительного Директора, потому что мы все знаем, что именно его вы хотите услышать! – сказал Джек, и люди стали хлопать с энтузиазмом, только Ризу ситуация не понравилась.  
Джек ему самоуверенно улыбнулся и помахал в его сторону микрофоном со сцены. Он почти ожидал, что Риз сбежит – к счастью, он был слишком гордым для этого. Тем не менее, прежде чем он взошел на сцену, он ниоткуда достал кусочек бумаги и что-то на нем написал. Когда он телепортнулся на сцену (рисуясь), он пихнул его Джеку прямо в грудь с достаточной силой, но, тем не менее, так элегантно, что никто не заметил.  
Когда Риз заговорил, поначалу останавливаясь, чтобы найти нужные слова, но, все же, поймав собственный ритм, Джек развернул листок и прочел.

Причины, по которым я знаю, что Джек – это Джек: он полный мудак.

Джек фыркнул, но быстро остановился, когда увидел, что люди удивленно смотрят на него. Да, Риз его хорошо знал. Джек посмотрел на него, и на мгновение вспомнил весь тот хаос, который им пришлось пройти, чтобы достичь этого момента. Иногда он был безумным, иногда ужасно болезненным, но не смотря на все горести, через которые они прошли, Джек был уверен в одном – оно все того стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> ОМГ, ребята, это конец, я сейчас заплачу. Я хочу поблагодарить вас, потому что без вас эта история никогда бы не пришла к своему концу. Когда я начинала, единственное, что было у меня в голове – это как Риз швыряет швабру в Джека, а потом та странная сцена в клубе (серьезно! и все XDD). Но благодаря вашим мотивирующим комментариям и лайкам, я смогла сформировать историю в то, чем она стала сейчас, и, боже, это было прекрасное приключение.  
> Так что еще раз спасибо, я надеюсь, что конец вас не разочаровал. Если вам нравится, как я пишу, то можете прочитать еще один мой фик по ним, который я недавно начала, он называется «1976».   
> Честно, я никогда не собиралась писать новую историю, но я просто слишком люблю этих двух идиотов.  
> Много-много любви вам – KnO
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Это был долгий путь, и я хочу сказать спасибо всем, кто оставлял свои комменты и ставил мне плюсики за все время пока переводился этот фик, ребята, вы лучшие, без вашей поддержки этот перевод растянулся бы на года)) Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от всего, что было между нами за это время))) Потому что я – да)  
> З.Ы. Прокусить кожу до крови человеческими зубами – очень, очень, очень непростая задача. Я пробовал.   
> З.Ы.Ы К сожалению, насколько я знаю, упоминаемая автором история – не дописана, а я псих и меня сводят с ума незаконченные вещи, поэтому вряд ли я возьмусь за перевод фика, пока у него не будет концовки!

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Итааак, что вы думаете? И прежде чем вы что-то скажете – это не будет историей Золушки, так что нас ждут перемены. И да, как и сказано в тэгах, у Риза еще нет кибер-руки, но потом будет. Сюжет будет двигаться постепенно – ура интригам.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Простите за мой кривой английский.
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Возможно, мое чувство юмора так же ужасно, как и чувство юмора Джека, но с первой главы я ржал, как конь! Так что решил взяться за перевод, тем более, что фанфик хорош, закончен, и впереди ждет не только веселье но и _драма_! Наслаждайтесь вместе со мной))


End file.
